Ïèãìàëèîí
by Olga and Kitty
Summary: ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï âëþáëÿåòñÿ â 'ñòàòóþ'... Ïåðåâîä
1. Ãëàâà 1

Àâòîð — pigwidgeon37

Îðèãèíàë — 

**Ïèãìàëèîí.**

Ãëàâà 1.

— Âàøå ïðåâîñõîäèòåëüñòâî? Âàøå ïðåâîñõîäèòåëüñòâî ñåãîäíÿ íàäåíåò íîâóþ ìàíòèþ?

Ê âåëè÷àéøåìó âîëíåíèþ Òâè÷è, åå ãîñïîæà íå îòâå÷àëà. È, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ìàëåíüêèé æåëòîãëàçûé ýëüô äîëæåí áûë ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, îíà åå äàæå íå ñëûøàëà. Òâè÷è ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâèëà íåòåðïåëèâûé âçäîõ. Äîìîâîé ýëüô íå ìîã äàæå ïîäóìàòü î òîì, ÷òîáû ðàññåðäèòüñÿ íà õîçÿèíà, òåì áîëåå íà òàêóþ çàìå÷àòåëüíóþ è âåëèêîäóøíóþ õîçÿéêó, êàê æåíà Ìèíèñòðà. Íåò, ýòî áûë ðàññòðîåííûé âçäîõ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà óæå íå ìîãëà ñìîòðåòü íà ýòó æåíùèíó, êîòîðàÿ áûëà ñêîðåå ïîõîæà íà ñòàòóþ, ÷åì íà ÷åëîâåêà. Òàêàÿ êðàñèâàÿ, òàêàÿ ÿðêàÿ, è òàêàÿ… òàêàÿ íåñ÷àñòíàÿ. 

Òâè÷è ñëóæèëà ìíîãèì ìèíèñòåðñêèì æåíàì, è çíàëà î ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé ïðèðîäå áîëüøå íåêîòîðûõ ïñèõîëîãîâ. Îíà óñïîêàèâàëà èõ, êîãäà îíè ïëàêàëè, ðàçäåëÿëà ñ íèìè èõ ðàäîñòè, òåðïåëà äóðíîå íàñòðîåíèå, áîÿëàñü è ëþáèëà èõ, çíàëà èõ ñåêðåòû, íî íèêîãäà, íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà òàêóþ ìîëîäóþ æåíùèíó ñòîëü ïå÷àëüíîé. Ñêîëüêî åé ëåò? Òðèäöàòü ÷åòûðå. Íî Òâè÷è âèäåëà ñòîëåòíèõ âåäüì, èçëó÷àþùèõ áîëüøå æèçíåðàäîñòíîñòè, ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà Ïîòòåð. 

— Âû äîëæíû áûòü âíèçó ÷åðåç ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò, —  ðîáêî íà÷àëà îíà, íàäåÿñü âåðíóòü õîçÿéêó ê äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè. Íàêîíåö, ñ âèäèìûì óñèëèåì, Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü, ñâåòëî-êàðèå ãëàçà ïðîÿñíèëèñü, è îíà âûäàâèëà èç ñåáÿ óëûáêó. 

— Ïðîñòè, Òâè÷è, — ñêàçàëà îíà. — Íàâåðíîå, ÿ… ÿ çàäóìàëàñü. ×òî òû ñêàçàëà? 

Îáðàäîâàâøèñü ñâîåìó óñïåõó, Òâè÷è îáîäðÿþùå óëûáíóëàñü è ïîâòîðèëà, — ß ñïðàøèâàåò âàøå ïðåâîñõîäèòåëüñòâî…

— Î, ðàäè Áîãà, ñêîëüêî ðàç òåáå ïîâòîðÿòü, ÷òîáû òû ïåðåñòàëà íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ ïðåâîñõîäèòåëüñòâîì? Äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñòî Ãåðìèîíû, èëè ãîñïîæè Ãåðìèîíû, åñëè òåáå òàê õî÷åòñÿ. Íî îò ïðåâîñõîäèòåëüñòâà ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ñòàðîé… Õîòÿ, ìîæåò áûòü, òàê ìåíÿ è íàäî íàçûâàòü, — äîáàâèëà îíà áåçðàçëè÷íî. — Òàê ÷òî òû õîòåëà ìíå ñêàçàòü?

— ß ñïðàøèâàåò, íàäåíåòå ëè âû ñåãîäíÿ íîâóþ  ìàíòèþ, âàøå ïðå… ãîñïîæà Ãåðìèîíà?

Æåíà ìèíèñòðà ôûðêíóëà. — Íîâóþ ìàíòèþ, ãîâîðèøü?  Ïî-ìîåìó, ýòî íå ïîäõîäÿùåå ñëîâî, Òâè÷è. Ó ìåíÿ òîííû íîâûõ ìàíòèé. ß æå ìàíåêåí ìèðà áðèòàíñêèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ, òû íå çíàëà?

— Ä-äà, ãîñïîæà Ãåðìèîíà, ðàç âû òàê ãîâîðèòå, íî ÿ èìåþ â âèäó òó, êîòîðóþ ïðèâåçëè ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì. Òåìíî-ôèîëåòîâóþ. 

Ãåðìèîíà òÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà. — Äà, íàâåðíîå. Êâèçè ñëó÷àéíî íå ñêàçàë òåáå, ÷òî ñîáèðàåòñÿ íàäåòü ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì ìîé ìóæ? ß íå õî÷ó êîíôëèêòîâàòü ñ íèì. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, â öâåòå îäåæäû, — äîáàâèëà îíà ñ óñìåøêîé.  

Òâè÷è çàñèÿëà îò îùóùåíèÿ ñîáñòâåííîé ïîëåçíîñòè. — Äà, êîíå÷íî, Êâèçè ãîâîðèòü ìíå. Åãî ïðåâîñõîäèòåëüñòâî íàäåíåò ïàðàäíóþ ìàíòèþ Ãðèôèíäîðà, áîðäîâóþ ñ çîëîòîì. ß äóìàåò, ýòî õîðîøî ñìîòðèòñÿ ñ ôèîëåòîâûì, è Êâèçè òîæå òàê äóìàåò!

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ, ïåðåñåëà îò îêíà ê òóàëåòíîìó ñòîëèêó è çàêðûëà ãëàçà, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Òâè÷è íà÷àëà âîçèòüñÿ ñ åå ïðè÷åñêîé. _*ß áîëüøå íå ìîãó*, äóìàëà îíà, *è ó ìåíÿ òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ÿ ñêîðî ñîéäó  ñ óìà. Åñëè ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì ÿ ñëîìàþñü, åñëè ðàçîáüþ áóòûëêó øàìïàíñêîãî î ãîëîâó Ãàððè, òîãäà, ìîæåò áûòü, îíè îòïðàâÿò ìåíÿ â ãîñïèòàëü Ñâ. Ìóíãî, ÿ òàì ÿ îáðåòó ïîêîé. Ïðåäñòàâüòå òîëüêî, äåíü çà äíåì ÿ ñèäåëà áû â ïèæàìå è íè÷åãî íå äåëàëà, òîëüêî  ñìîòðåëà áû â îêíî. Ðàé, íàñòîÿùèé ðàé!  *_

Ïðè÷åñêà áûëà çàêîí÷åíà, è  ïðîíçèòåëüíûé ãîëîñ Òâè÷è ñíîâà âûâåë åå èç ìå÷òàòåëüíîñòè. — Âû íàëîæèòü ìàêèÿæ ñàìè èëè õîòèòå, ÷òîáû Òâè÷è ýòî ñäåëàåò?

— Íåò, íå íàäî, — óñòàëî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. — ß ñàìà. Íåìíîãî ïóäðû è ïîìàäû, è âñå. ×òî òàêîå, Òâè÷è? ×òî-íèáóäü åùå?

Òâè÷è ÿâíî êîëåáàëàñü, íî â êîíöå êîíöîâ îòâåòèëà. — Ïîæàëóéñòà, âàøå ïðåâîñõîäèòåëüñòâî, íå ðóãàéòå Òâè÷è, íî ÿ äóìàåò, ÷òî åñëè áû âû… â ñìûñëå, íó, íåìíîãî ðóìÿí…

Îíà çàìîë÷àëà, óñòàâèâøèñü íà Ãåðìèîíó è îæèäàÿ, ÷òî åå îòðóãàþò çà òàêîå ñìåëîå ïðåäëîæåíèå. Õîçÿéêà ìîãëà ïîíÿòü ýòî êàê êðèòèêó, íî ýòî áûëî íå òàê. Ñîâåñòü è ïðåäàííîñòü íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëèëè áû Òâè÷è äîïóñòèòü, ÷òîáû ãîñïîæà ïîÿâèëàñü íà ïóáëèêå òàêîé áëåäíîé, äàæå åñëè áû çà ýòî îíà è ïîëó÷èëà ïî ãîëîâå áàíêîé ïóäðû. Íå òî ÷òîáû Ãåðìèîíà êîãäà-òî òàê ñåáÿ âåëà, íî ñ ýòèìè ëþäüìè íèêîãäà íåëüçÿ áûòü óâåðåííûì… 

Âìåñòî âñïûøêè ãíåâà Ãåðìèîíà åùå ðàç ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå â çåðêàëå, âçäîõíóëà è ñêàçàëà. —  Òû ïðàâà. Íåìíîãî ðóìÿí íå ïîâðåäèò. Ñïàñèáî.

Íàêîíåö, ïóäðà, ïîìàäà è ðóìÿíà áûëè íàíåñåíû, ïàðàäíàÿ ìàíòèÿ íàäåòà. Îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ê êîæå òÿæåëîãî çîëîòîãî êîëüå ñ àìåòèñòàìè îíà âçäðîãíóëà, çàòåì îùóòèëà òÿæåñòü ñåðåæåê â óøàõ.  È êàê âñåãäà, ôèçè÷åñêèé äèñêîìôîðò, äîøåäøèé äî ìàêñèìóìà, áûë çíàêîì òîãî, ÷òî îíà ãîòîâà âûéòè ê ãîñòÿì. Â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëàñü, ðàçäàëñÿ ñòóê, è Òâè÷è ïîñïåøèëà îòêðûòü äâåðü.

Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, ìèíèñòð ìàãèè, ñìîòðåë íà æåíó ÷åðåç î÷êè â çîëîòîé îïðàâå. Â ìàíòèè èç äîðîãîãî áîðäîâîãî áàðõàòà ñ çîëîòîé îòäåëêîé îí âûãëÿäåë î÷åíü âàæíî, âîëîñû áîëüøå íå òîð÷àëè â áåñïîðÿäêå, à áûëè òùàòåëüíî óëîæåíû è ðàçäåëåíû ïðîáîðîì.  — Òû ãîòîâà, äîðîãàÿ?

— Äà,— ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. — Äà, ÿ ãîòîâà, — ïîâòîðèëà îíà áîëåå óâåðåííî.

Îíà âçÿëà Ãàððè ïîä ðóêó, è îíà âìåñòå ñïóñòèëèñü ê ãîñòÿì ïî ïîìïåçíîé áåëîé ìðàìîðíîé ëåñòíèöå. 

***

  
Âîëäåìîðò áûë ïîáåæäåí â 1999 ãîäó, ÷åðåç ãîä ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ãàððè îêîí÷èë øêîëó. Íà ýòîò ðàç ïîáåäà áûëà ðåàëüíîé, è ýòî ïîäòâåðæäàëî òåëî Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà — âñå åùå çìååïîäîáíîå, âñå åùå âíóøàþùåå áëàãîãîâåíèå, íî íåñîìíåííî ìåðòâîå. È ñíîâà âîëøåáíûé ìèð âçäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì, íåçíàêîìûå ëþäè îáíèìàëè äðóã äðóãà íà óëèöàõ, à ñòàè ñîâ â ëåòíåì íåáå âûçûâàëè ìàññîâóþ èñòåðèþ ó ìàããëîâ, êîòîðûå ïîâåðèëè, ÷òî ìðà÷íûå ôàíòàçèè Õè÷êîêà ñòàëè ÿâüþ. È ÷åòâåðî âîëøåáíèêîâ, îñâîáîäèâøèõ áðèòàíñêîå îáùåñòâî, ñðàçó æå ïîäíÿëèñü íà ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíûå âûñîòû ñëàâû: Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, Ãèäåîí Ôëèòâèê è Àëàñòîð Õìóðè, ñâÿçàííûå ìåæäó ñîáîé óçàìè äðóæáû, êðîâè è ëþáâè, äðåâíèìè êëÿòâàìè, ïîäïèñàííûìè êðîâüþ — ëåâ, çìåÿ, îðåë è áàðñóê, îáúåäèíåííûå äîâåðèåì, ñðàçèëè Çëî.  Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï íàêîíåö èñêóïèë ñâîþ âèíó, Ñèðèóñ Áëýê áûë îïðàâäàí, Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ óíè÷òîæåíû. Ìèð îñòðî íóæäàëñÿ â ãåðîÿõ, è ïîëó÷èë èõ.

Â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ ìåñÿöåâ ñïàñèòåëÿì ìèðà ïðèøëîñü íåëåãêî, èõ ïîñòîÿííî ïðåñëåäîâàëè ðåïîðòåðû. Åñëè ïðàâäà òî, ÷òî êàæäàÿ ôîòîãðàôèÿ îòíèìàåò ó ÷åëîâåêà ÷àñòü åãî äóøè, òî ôîòîãðàôû âûòÿãèâàëè èç íèõ äóøó ïîñèëüíåå, ÷åì ñòàäî ðàçúÿðåííûõ Äåìåíòîðîâ. Ïîñòåïåííî ýéôîðèÿ óñïîêîèëàñü, è êàæäûé èç íèõ âåðíóëñÿ ê íîðìàëüíîé æèçíè, êîòîðóþ îíè èñêàëè ñòîëüêî ëåò. Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ñòàë äèðåêòîðîì øêîëû Êîëäîâñòâà è Âîëøåáñòâà Õîãâàðö. Îí ïðèíÿë ñ ýòó ÷åñòü íåêîòîðûì ñîïðîòèâëåíèåì, òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî âñåãäà ìîã ðàññ÷èòûâàòü íà ñîâåò Äàìáëäîðà. Ýòî íå îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî áûâøèé äèðåêòîð óìåð.  Îí ïðîñòî ðåøèë, ÷òî ïîñëå æèçíè, ïîëíîé îòâåòñòâåííîñòè, îí íàêîíåö-òî çàñëóæèë íåìíîãî îòäûõà è ñïîêîéíûõ èññëåäîâàíèé. Ñèðèóñ Áëýê, ïîñëå òîãî êàê áûëà âîññòàíîâëåíà åãî ðåïóòàöèÿ, ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ ïðèíÿë ïðåäëîæåíèå Ñíåéïà ñòàòü ó÷èòåëåì ×àð â êà÷åñòâå ïðååìíèêà Ôëèòâèêà. Òîò ðåøèë, ÷òî îí òîæå õî÷åò óéòè â îòñòàâêó è èçðåäêà ó÷àñòâîâàòü â Äóýëüíûõ Òóðíèðàõ Ïîæèëûõ Âîëøåáíèêîâ. Ñàìîé íåäîñòóïíîé æåðòâîé äëÿ ðåïîðòåðîâ è ôîòîãðàôîâ áûë Àëàñòîð Õìóðè — áûâøèé àóðîð óïðÿìî îòêàçûâàëñÿ äàâàòü èíòåðâüþ, à åãî äîì, âñåãäà çàùèùåííûé ëó÷øå Ãðèíãîòòñêîãî áàíêà, ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â íåïðèñòóïíóþ êðåïîñòü, çàùèòíûå ÷àðû è ñëîæíûå ïðîêëÿòèÿ ïóãàëè ëþáîãî, êòî îïðîìåò÷èâî ïûòàëñÿ ïîñÿãíóòü íà ÷àñòíûå âëàäåíèÿ Øèçîãëàçà. 

Ñàìîìó ìîëîäîìó, è ñàìîì õàðèçìàòè÷íîìó èç íèõ, Ãàððè Ïîòòåðó, Ìàëü÷èêó, Êîòîðûé Âûæèë Äâàæäû, áûëî äåâÿòíàäöàòü ëåò, è ïåðåä íèì áûëà îòêðûòà ëþáàÿ êàðüåðà.  Ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó áûñòðî ìåíÿëèñü — ñåãîäíÿ îí äîëæåí áûë ñòàòü Ëîâöîì â íàöèîíàëüíîé ñáîðíîé ïî êâèääè÷ó, íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ïîÿâëÿëèñü ñëóõè, ÷òî îí çàêëþ÷èë êîíòðàêò ñ ìàããëîâñêèìè êèíîïðîäþñåðàìè — êîðî÷å, íå áûëî íè îäíîé ñïëåòíè, çà êîòîðóþ íå óöåïèëàñü áû ïðåññà.     Íà óäèâëåíèå âñåì, Ãàððè íå íà÷àë ïîäîáíóþ êàðüåðó, à ñòàë ðàáîòàòü â îòäåëå ìåæäóíàðîäíîãî ñîòðóäíè÷åñòâà ìèíèñòåðñòâà ìàãèè. Îí âîññòàíîâèë ñâîå ðîäîâîå ïîìåñòüå â Ëîùèíå Ãîäðèêà, è íå äàâàë íè ìàëåéøåãî ïîâîäà äëÿ ñïëåòåí, êîòîðûìè ãàçåòû ìîãëè áû íàêîðìèòü ñâîèõ æàæäóùèõ ñåíñàöèé ÷èòàòåëåé.  

Îäíàêî ÷åðåç ãîä ïðåññà ïîëó÷èëà ñâîé ëàêîìûé êóñî÷åê — íà ïðàçäíèêå â ÷åñòü ãîäîâùèíû ïîáåäû íàä Âîëäåìîðòîì Ãàððè Ïîòòåð îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè è ñäåëàë ïðåäëîæåíèå Ãåðìèîíå Ãðåéíäæåð, ñâîåé ëó÷øåé ïîäðóãå, ñ êîòîðîé îí íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ òàéíî âñòðå÷àëñÿ. Îáîèì ïðèõîäèëîñü èñïîëüçîâàòü Âñåýññåíöèþ, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòü âñå â ñåêðåòå. È ñíîâà íà÷àëñÿ æóðíàëèñòñêèé àä. Ãåðìèîíó ïðåñëåäîâàëè ïîâñþäó. Â Ëèâåðïóëüñêîì èíñòèòóòå Óãëóáëåííîãî Èçó÷åíèÿ ×àð íå îñòàëîñü íè îäíîãî êàìíÿ, êîòîðûé áû íå áûë çàïå÷àòëåí íà ôîòîãðàôèè, è íè îäèí èç Ãåðìèîíèíûõ îäíîêóðñíèêîâ, êàê áûâøèõ, òàê è íàñòîÿùèõ, íå èçáåæàë âîïðîñîâ î åå ïðèâû÷êàõ, ïðåäïî÷òåíèÿõ â åäå è öâåòå íî÷íûõ ñîðî÷åê. 

Ðåøåíèå ïðåðâàòü èññëåäîâàíèÿ íå áûëî äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû òÿæåëûì. Îíà íà÷àëà îáó÷åíèå ñêîðåå ïî îáÿçàííîñòè, ÷åì èç-çà ñîçíàòåëüíîãî âûáîðà, è ñïðàâëÿëàñü íå òàê õîðîøî, êàê îæèäàëîñü. Ôàêòè÷åñêè îíà áûëà ðàäà, êîãäà Ãàððè áûë íàçíà÷åí ïîñëîì âî Ôðàíöèþ — ñàìûì ìîëîäûì â èñòîðèè Áðèòàíèè.  Îíà òâåðäî âåðèëà, ÷òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëþáèò Ãàððè è õîòåëà ðàçäåëèòü åãî æèçíü. Ê òîìó æå åå ìàòü è äðóçüÿ ìàòåðè íàñòîé÷èâî ñîâåòîâàëè åé "ñëåäîâàòü çîâó ñåðäöà". Òàêèì îáðàçîì, îíà áåç îñîáûõ ñîæàëåíèé ðàñïðîùàëàñü ñî ñâîåé ñòóäåí÷åñêîé êâàðòèðîé â Ëèâåðïóëå, ÷òîáû ñìåíèòü åå íà ðîñêîøíóþ ðåçèäåíöèþ â Ïàðèæå. ×åòûðíàäöàòü ëåò ñïóñòÿ, îñòàíîâèâøèñü íà ìãíîâåíèå íà ñåðåäèíå ëåñòíèöû è îêèäûâàÿ âçãëÿäîì òîëïó ëþäåé, ñîáðàâøèõñÿ íà ïðàçäíîâàíèå ïÿòíàäöàòîé ãîäîâùèíû ïàäåíèÿ Âîëäåìîðòà, Ãåðìèîíà áîëüøå íå èçëó÷àëà ñ÷àñòüå è íå âñïîìèíàëà ñâîè ìå÷òû îá àêàäåìè÷åñêîé ñëàâå, ê êîòîðîé îíà ñòðåìèëàñü â øêîëüíûå ãîäû. Îíà ïðîñòî ñòîÿëà òàì, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íåìíîãî ñêîâàííîé ïîä òÿæåñòüþ ïàðàäíîé ìàíòèè è ìàññèâíûõ óêðàøåíèé, è îò÷àÿííî æåëàÿ, ÷òîáû âå÷åð çàêîí÷èëñÿ íàñòîëüêî áûñòðî, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âîîáùå âîçìîæíî. 


	2. Ãëàâà 2

Ãëàâà 2

Â êðàñèâîé îêðóãëîé êîìíàòå – êàáèíåòå äèðåêòîðà Õîãâàðöà – Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñëåãêà íàêëîíèëà ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû ñïðÿòàòü óñìåøêó. Êîíå÷íî, Ñåâåðóñ èçìåíèëñÿ íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî èíîãäà îíà ñïðàøèâàëà ñåáÿ, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè ýòî òîò ñàìûé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî îíà çíàëà óæå ìíîãî ëåò. Íî èíîãäà - î÷åíü ðåäêî,  è òîëüêî êîãäà åãî íåðâû áûëè íàòÿíóòû íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî îí áîëüøå íå ìîã ñîõðàíÿòü ñàìîîáëàäàíèå - ìîæíî áûëî íàáëþäàòü êîðîòêîå, íî âåñüìà óáåäèòåëüíîå ïîÿâëåíèå íà ñâåò ñòàðîãî Ñåâåðóñà. Ñåé÷àñ èìåííî ýòî è ïðîèñõîäèëî. Òîëüêî òåïåðü ýòî íå ðàçäðàæàëî, à ñêîðåå äàæå óñïîêàèâàëî, ïîäòâåðæäàÿ èñòèíó î òîì, ÷òî íåêîòîðûå âåùè íå èçìåíÿþòñÿ.  È åùå, êàê ïðèñòûæåíî îòìåòèëà Ìèíåðâà,  çàâîäèòü Ñåâåðóñà áûëî äîâîëüíî çàáàâíî.

- Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîíÿëà, òû íå õî÷åøü èõ âèäåòü? -  ñïðîñèëà îíà ñàìûì íåâèííûì ãîëîñîì.

- ß áû íå çàõîòåë èõ âèäåòü, äàæå åñëè áû ìíå ïðåäëîæèëè çà ýòî ýêâèâàëåíò èõ âåñà ñëåçàìè Ôåíèêñà, - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. – Íî ñåé÷àñ äåëî äàæå íå â òîì, ÷òî ÿ ýòîãî íå õî÷ó – ÿ íå ìîãó ñ íèìè ðàçáèðàòüñÿ. Ïîíèìàåøü ëè, äðàæàéøàÿ Ìèíåðâà, åñëè òû íå ñîâñåì çàáûëà îá ýòîé ìåëî÷è, ÷åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò ÿ äîëæåí îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ íà òîðæåñòâî. Òàê ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ ñíèçîéòè äî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðèçíàòü àáñîëþòíóþ íåâîçìîæíîñòü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ Ïå÷àëüíî Èçâåñòíûìè Äâîéíÿøêàìè. Ìîãó ÿ, - èðîíèÿ, êîòîðàÿ äî ýòîãî òîëüêî ïðîñà÷èâàëàñü èç åãî ñëîâ, òåïåðü áóêâàëüíî çàòîïèëà êîìíàòó, - ìîãó ÿ ïðåäëîæèòü òåáå, êàê äåêàíó èõ êîëëåäæà è,  ê òîìó æå,  çàìåñòèòåëþ äèðåêòîðà,  çàíÿòüñÿ ýòèì âîïðîñîì?  À  ìíå ïðåäîñòàâü âîçìîæíîñòü íàñëàäèòüñÿ íåâåðîÿòíûì óäîâîëüñòâèåì, êîòîðîå ÿ âñåãäà ïîëó÷àþ, äåìîíñòðèðóÿ ñâîå ïðèðîäíîå îáàÿíèå ìèíèñòðó Ïîòòåðó è ñòàäó òóïûõ èäèîòîâ, ñîñòàâëÿþùèõ åãî îêðóæåíèå.

Ñ îãðîìíûì óñèëèåì Ìèíåðâà çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ ñîõðàíÿòü ñåðüåçíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà è ïðè ýòîì ñìîòðåòü Ñíåéïó â ãëàçà. – Êîíå÷íî, Ñåâåðóñ, ïðîñòî ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî òåáå äîñòàâèò óäîâîëüñòâèå ïîèãðàòü ñ äâîéíÿøêàìè Óèçëè â Âåëèêîãî Èíêâèçèòîðà… Íî ÿ, áåçóñëîâíî, ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òåáå íåîáõîäèìî íåìåäëåííî îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ. Òû àáñîëþòíî ïðàâ, òàêîå âåëèêîëåïèå íåëüçÿ òðàòèòü íà Ìîíó è Ëèçó Óèçëè.  

Åå ïîñëåäíåå çàìå÷àíèå áûëî è øóòêîé è ïðàâäîé. Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï äåéñòâèòåëüíî âûãëÿäåë âåëèêîëåïíî. Ñî ñìåðòüþ Âîëäåìîðòà âíåøíèé âèä, êîòîðûé îí ïîääåðæèâàë ìíîãî ëåò, ïåðåñòàë áûòü íåîáõîäèìûì. Äî ýòîãî îí, ñòàðàÿñü êàçàòüñÿ îòòàëêèâàþùåé ëè÷íîñòüþ, ïðèäåðæèâàëñÿ ìíåíèÿ, ÷òî, åñëè óòâåðæäåíèå _"â çäîðîâîì òåëå çäîðîâûé äóõ"_ õàðàêòåðèçóåò õîðîøèõ ïàðíåé, òî îáðàòíîãî áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû òåáÿ ïðèçíàëè çà ñâîåãî ïëîõèå. Ýòî ðàáîòàëî óäèâèòåëüíî õîðîøî.  Çàêëèíàíèå _forma __deformis _ ñîçäàëî îòòàëêèâàþùèé îáðàç Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé, äàæå äëÿ ñâîèõ ñàìûõ ñòðàñòíûõ ïîêëîííèö, íèêîãäà íå ìîã íàçûâàòüñÿ êðàñèâûì, íî îáëàäàë íåêîòîðûì  _je __ne __sais __quoi_, ÷òî äåëàëî åãî, íåñîìíåííî, î÷åíü ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì. Åãî ÷åðíûå âîëîñû òåïåðü áûëè äîâîëüíî êîðîòêî ïîäñòðèæåíû, âñå íàìåêè íà èõ ñàëüíîñòü èñ÷åçëè, êîæà, õîòü è îñòàâàëàñü áëåäíîé, áîëüøå íå êàçàëàñü íåçäîðîâîé, à çóáû, ïî-ïðåæíåìó íåìíîãî íåðîâíûå, óòðàòèëè æåëòîâàòûé îòòåíîê.  Áåç ïîñòîÿííî äàâÿùåé íà íåãî íåîáõîäèìîñòè áûòü øïèîíîì, ðàçðóøàþùåé äóøó è òåëî, åãî êîñòëÿâîå òåëîñëîæåíèå âåðíóëîñü ê íîðìàëüíîìó äëÿ íåãî õóäîùàâîìó. «Àðèñòîêðàòè÷åñêèé» - ýòî áûëî èìåííî òî ïðèëàãàòåëüíîå, êîòîðîå ïðèõîäèëî íà óì ëþäÿì, êîãäà îíè ñìîòðåëè íà åãî ðèìñêèé ïðîôèëü. Ýòî âïå÷àòëåíèå òîëüêî óñèëèâàëà ýëåãàíòíàÿ ïðîñòîòà åãî ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè, ïîä÷åðêèâàåìàÿ áëåñêîì çîëîòîé ìåäàëè, Îðäåíà Ìåðëèíà Ïåðâîé ñòåïåíè. Ñíåéï   íå ïðèíàäëåæàë ê ëþäÿì, êîòîðûå öåíÿò ïîäîáíûå øòó÷êè, ñïîñîáíûå òîëüêî ïîòåøèòü òùåñëàâèå, íî ýòèì âå÷åðîì îí ïðåäñòàâëÿë Õîãâàðö è äîëæåí áûë ïîÿâèòüñÿ ïðè âñåõ ðåãàëèÿõ.

Ñíåéï ïîòÿíóëñÿ, íåñêîëüêî ðàç âäîõíóë, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòüñÿ è, âîññòàíîâèâ ñàìîîáëàäàíèå, ñêàçàë Ìèíåðâå. – Ñïàñèáî òåáå çà… êîìïëèìåíò. À òåïåðü ìíå ïîðà óõîäèòü.

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê äâåðè. Ïîäîéäÿ ê íåé, îí, êàçàëîñü áû, èçìåíèë ñâîè íàìåðåíèÿ, âåðíóëñÿ íàçàä, è, ïîäîéäÿ ê Ìèíåðâå, êîðîòêî, íî íåæíî, ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê åå ùåêå. – Òîëüêî íå çàñèæèâàéñÿ äîëãî. Â ýòîì ãîäó ìû âûáðàëè õîðîøèõ ñòàðîñò, îíè âïîëíå ñïîñîáíû ñàìè ïîääåðæèâàòü ïîðÿäîê. 

È åùå äî òîãî, êàê Ìèíåðâà ñìîãëà ÷òî-òî îòâåòèòü, îí âûøåë. Ïîêà÷àâ ãîëîâîé è óëûáíóâøèñü, îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà çàõëîïíóâøóþñÿ äâåðü. Èíîãäà ó íåãî âñå åùå ïîëó÷àëîñü åå óäèâèòü. Âçäîõíóâ,  îíà âûøëà èç êàáèíåòà äèðåêòîðà è íàïðàâèëàñü â ñòîðîíó Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè. Åå óëûáêó ñìåíèëî òåïåðü îáû÷íîå ñòðîãîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà. À â êàáèíåòå ïîðòðåòû áûâøèõ äèðåêòîðîâ ñíîâà ïîãðóçèëèñü â ñîí, è èõ íåãðîìêîå ïîñàïûâàíèå áûëî åäèíñòâåííûì çâóêîì, íàðóøàþùèì òèøèíó, çàëèòóþ ëóííûì ñâåòîì.

-----*****-----

Ðåçèäåíöèÿ Áðèòàíñêîãî Ìèíèñòðà Ìàãèè, êîòîðàÿ óæå íåñêîëüêî ñòîëåòèé ðàñïîëàãàëàñü â âåëèêîëåïíîì Åëèçàâåòèíñêîì îñîáíÿêå, ñòîÿùåì íà õîëìàõ, îêðóæàþùèõ Äóâð, áûëà ñòîëü æå êðàñèâîé, ñêîëü è âïå÷àòëÿþùåé. Èìåííî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ðåøèë, ÷òî òîðæåñòâåííûé âå÷åð ïî ñëó÷àþ Äíÿ Ïîáåäû, êàê îôèöèàëüíî íàçûâàëîñü ýòî ñîáûòèå, äîëæåí ïðîõîäèòü çäåñü, à íå â ñàìîì Ìèíèñòåðñòâå, â êîòîðîì òîæå áûë ïðåäóñìîòðåí ðîñêîøíûé çàë äëÿ ïîäîáíûõ ñîáðàíèé.

«_Ðîñêîøíûé, äà», ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï, ïîïðàâëÿÿ ìàíòèþ ïåðåä òåì, êàê âîéòè, _«íî íå ñëèøêîì ñèìïàòè÷íûé»_. Ñòðîãèé ãðàíèòíûé îñîáíÿê äî ñèõ ïîð âûçûâàë â ïàìÿòè íåïðèÿòíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î äàâíî ïðîøåäøèõ äíÿõ. Îí äîâîëüíî îò÷åòëèâî âñïîìíèë, êàê ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ïÿòü ëåò íàçàä, êîãäà áûë âûíóæäåí óñòóïèòü ïðàâèëàì ïðèëè÷èÿ è ïîÿâèòüñÿ íà òîðæåñòâåííîì âå÷åðå, îò ÷åãî îí îáû÷íî óêëîíÿëñÿ – íî òàêèì ñîáûòèåì, êàê äåñÿòèëåòíÿÿ ãîäîâùèíà Âåëèêîé Ïîáåäû, ïðîñòî íåäîïóñòèìî áûëî ïðåíåáðåãàòü. Åìó ñòàëî íåìíîãî íåõîðîøî ïðè âîñïîìèíàíèè î ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ âîïðîñàõ è î òîì ÷óâñòâå áåçûñõîäíîñòè, êîòîðîå îõâàòèëî åãî, ïîêà Àðòóð Âèçëè, áûâøèé òîãäà Ìèíèñòðîì, âñå áóáíèë è áóáíèë,  óäîâëåòâîðÿÿ ñâîþ ñòðàñòü ê äëèííûì è âåñüìà çàíóäíûì ðå÷àì. Ãàððè òîãäà âñå åùå áûë ïîñëîì, íî óæå íå â Ïàðèæå, à â Âàøèíãòîíå, è, ê îáùåìó ðàçî÷àðîâàíèþ, íå ìîã íàõîäèòüñÿ ñðåäè ïî÷åòíûõ ãîñòåé._

Ñåãîäíÿ Ñíåéï äîëæåí áûë óâèäåòü Ïîòòåðà ïåðâûé ðàç çà ÷åòûðíàäöàòü ëåò. Ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îíè âñòðå÷àëèñü íà ñâàäüáå Ãàððè. Êàêàÿ ýòî áûëà ñâàäüáà! Îíà çàòìèëà âñå ïðîèçîøåäøèå â îáùåñòâå ñîáûòèÿ è áðîñèëà äîëãóþ òåíü íà ñîáûòèÿ áóäóùèå. Ãðåéíäæåð, êîòîðàÿ â øêîëå âñåãäà áûëà ãàäêèì óòåíêîì, èçëó÷àëà êðàñîòó è ñ÷àñòüå, è êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòà ñâàäüáà è åñòü íàñòîÿùåå ïðàçäíîâàíèå èõ ïîáåäû, áîëåå ðåàëüíîå, ÷åì âñå öåðåìîíèè, êîòîðûå èì ïðèøëîñü ïåðåæèòü â ïðåäûäóùåì ãîäó.

Îãðîìíûé õîëë îñîáíÿêà è ñìåæíûå ñ íèì êîìíàòû áûëè óæå íàáèòû áèòêîì, êîãäà Ñíåéï íàêîíåö âîøåë. Äîìîâûé ýëüô, êðóòÿùèéñÿ îêîëî äâåðè, áûë çàìåòíî ñìóùåí, ïîòîìó ÷òî åãî ñâÿòîé îáÿçàííîñòüþ áûëî îáúÿâëÿòü î ïðèáûòèè êàæäîãî ãîñòÿ, íî Ìèíèñòð óæå íà÷àë ñâîþ ðå÷ü, è òåïåðü ñäåëàòü ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî íåâîçìîæíî. Óëûáíóâøèñü è ñëåãêà ïîêà÷àâ ãîëîâîé, Ñíåéï äàë ïîíÿòü, ÷òî íå õî÷åò, ÷òîáû îá åãî ïðèáûòèè îáúÿâëÿëè, è ìîë÷à íà÷àë ïðîáèðàòüñÿ ñêâîçü òîëïó. Õîòÿ Ãàððè ñòîÿë íà èìïðîâèçèðîâàííîì ïîäèóìå, à Ñíåéï áûë âûñîêîãî ðîñòà, îí íå ìîã êàê ñëåäóåò åãî ðàçãëÿäåòü è õîòåë ïîäîéòè íåìíîãî ïîáëèæå.

Êîãäà îí, íàêîíåö, ïîäîøåë ê ïîäèóìó äîñòàòî÷íî áëèçêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ðàçãëÿäåòü ëèöî Ãàððè, íà êîòîðîì òåïåðü íå áûëî øðàìà, âñå, ÷òî îí ñìîã ñäåëàòü, ýòî îõíóòü è çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ íå ðàñêðûòü ðîò.  Î÷åâèäíî, è äàæå áàíàëüíî, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê äîëæåí áûë èçìåíèòüñÿ çà ÷åòûðíàäöàòü ëåò,  íî ðåçóëüòàò ýòèõ ïåðåìåí áûë òàêèì, ÷òî ïîñðàìèë áû âåëè÷àéøèå äîñòèæåíèÿ Ìèíåðâû ïî Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿì.  Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ñòàë ÷åì-òî ñðåäíèì ìåæäó Êîðíåëèóñîì Ôóäæåì, Ïåðñè Âèçëè è Áàðòè Êðîó÷åì, áóäü îí ïðîêëÿò. Âûñîêîïàðíîñòü, ñåðüåçíîñòü è öåðåìîííîñòü ñìåíèëè õîðîøî çíàêîìóþ è,  êàê îòëè÷íî ïîìíèë Ñíåéï, âðåìåíàìè âåñüìà íàäîåäëèâóþ æèâîñòü õàðàêòåðà. Ïîòòåð ñòàë âçðîñëûì, ïðè÷åì íå â ñàìîì ëó÷øåì ñìûñëå ýòîãî ñëîâà. Òîãäà ýòà ïðåêðàñíàÿ ñòàòóÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèì äîëæíà áûòü Ãåðìèîíîé Ãðåéíäæåð? Ýòîé øóìíîé, ÿðêîé, íàäîåäëèâîé äåâ÷îíêîé ñ áîëüøèìè çóáàìè?  Ýòî æå ñîâåðøåííàÿ êîïèÿ Íàðöèññû Ìàëôîé â åå õóäøèå ãîäû! ×òî òâîðèòñÿ ñ ýòèì ìèðîì? Íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ìîëîäûì, íåñìîòðÿ íà ñâîè 56 ëåò. Íåò, ïî÷åìó æå, è Äàìáëäîð áûë ìîëîäûì è æèçíåðàäîñòíûì ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ ýòîé ïàðîé, êîòîðàÿ äàæå âìåñòå âçÿòàÿ áûëà âäâîå ìëàäøå ìíîãîóâàæàåìîãî êîëäóíà.

Ïîõîæå, ÷òî äîâîëüíî áåäíûå îðàòîðñêèå äàðîâàíèÿ Ïîòòåðà áûëè óñîâåðøåíñòâîâàíû áîãàòûì îïûòîì â ïðîèçíåñåíèè ðå÷åé. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí ïðèîáðåë íàïûùåííûé ñòèëü, êîòîðûé íå ñäåëàëà áîëåå òåðïèìûì âíóøèòåëüíàÿ äëèíà åãî âûñòóïëåíèÿ. Íî, íàêîíåö, îí ïîäîøåë ê êîíöó è, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ñòèõëè áóðíûå àïëîäèñìåíòû ãîñòåé, õîëë çàïîëíèëñÿ ãóëîì áîëåå ÷åì òûñÿ÷è ãîëîñîâ è çâîíîì áîêàëîâ ñ øàìïàíñêèì.

-----*****----- 

Çà ãîäû ïðàêòèêè, Ãåðìèîíà íàó÷èëàñü ïðè æåëàíèè ïîëíîñòüþ îòêëþ÷àòüñÿ îò ãîëîñà ìóæà, è åãî çàòÿíóâøàÿñÿ ðå÷ü ïðåäîñòàâèëà åé ïðåêðàñíóþ âîçìîæíîñòü âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ýòèì óìåíèåì. Íåñêîëüêî ëåò íàçàä îíà èñïîëüçîâàëà áû ýòî âðåìÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîìå÷òàòü, íî òåïåðü îíà ïðîñòî ïîñòàðàëàñü îñâîáîäèòüñÿ îò âñåõ ìûñëåé  è íàñëàäèòüñÿ îùóùåíèåì ýòîé áëàæåííîé ïóñòîòû. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî îñòàëüíûì  åå âèä áóäåò êàçàòüñÿ ïðîñòî ñïîêîéíûì – îíà ìîãëà äàæå çàñíóòü ñòîÿ – è ÷òî àïëîäèñìåíòû äàäóò åé ñèãíàë ê òîìó, ÷òî ïîðà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ  ê ðåàëüíîñòè è ê ñâîèì îáÿçàííîñòÿì. Êîãäà òîëïà íà÷àëà ãóäåòü è äâèãàòüñÿ, îíà ñíîâà âåðíóëà íà ëèöî äåæóðíóþ óëûáêó è áûëà ãîòîâà ê ïîçäðàâëåíèÿì è ñâåòñêèì ðàçãîâîðàì.

×åðåç ïîëòîðà ÷àñà îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íàñòîëüêî îáåññèëåííîé, ÷òî åå ìå÷òû î íåðâíîì ñðûâå áûëè ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî áëèçêè ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ñòàòü ðåàëüíîñòüþ. Õîòÿ áîëüøàÿ åå ÷àñòü ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì óñòóïèëà áû ýòîìó ÷óâñòâó, îíà íàñòîëüêî ïðèâûêëà ñòèñíóâ çóáû ïðîõîäèòü ÷åðåç âñå ýòî, ÷òî ïîäàâèëà â ñåáå æåëàíèå çàêðè÷àòü è ñêèíóòü ñ ïîäíîñà íåñêîëüêî áîêàëîâ, è ïðîñòî ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå íåçàìåòíî óñêîëüçíóòü îò ìóæà è íàéòè óáåæèùå â îäíîé èç ìàëåíüêèõ êîìíàò, îòêðûòûõ äëÿ ãîñòåé. Â íåé áûëî òåìíî, è Ãåðìèîíà íå ñòàëà çàæèãàòü ñâåòèëüíèêè, ïðåäïî÷èòàÿ îñòàâàòüñÿ â ïîëóòüìå, íàðóøàåìîé òîëüêî ïÿòíàìè ëóííîãî ñâåòà, ïðîêðàâøèìèñÿ ñêâîçü ñëåãêà ïðèîòêðûòûå øòîðû. Êîãäà îíà çàêðûëà äâåðü, çâóêè, äîíîñèâøèåñÿ ñíàðóæè, ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ çàòèõëè, è òèøèíà, êîòîðàÿ òåïåðü îêðóæàëà åå, äåëàëà áèåíèå â âèñêàõ åùå áîëåå ìó÷èòåëüíûì.

-----*****-----

Ñåãîäíÿøíèé ñïèñîê ãîñòåé ìîæíî áûëî áû èçäàòü êàê ñïðàâî÷íèê «Êòî åñòü Êòî â Áðèòàíñêîì êîëäîâñêîì ñîîáùåñòâå». Ðàçìûøëÿÿ îá ýòîì, Ñíåéï ìåäëåííî âûáèðàëñÿ èç òîëïû, â öåíòðå êîòîðîé âñå åùå ñòîÿë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, îêðóæåííûé ïëîòíîé ãðóïïîé ëþäåé, æåëàþùèõ ïîæàòü åìó ðóêó è îáìåíÿòüñÿ ñ íèì ïàðîé ñëîâ. Êîãäà íà åãî ïëå÷î òÿæåëî îïóñòèëàñü ÷üÿ-òî ðóêà, Ñíåéï ÷óòü íå ðàñïëåñêàë ñîäåðæèìîå ñâîåãî áîêàëà.

- Â ÷åì äåëî, Ñåâåðóñ, ðàçâå ýòî íå çàìå÷àòåëüíûé âå÷åð!

Ñíåéï ñåðäèòî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ – îí âñå åùå íå òåðïåë, ÷òîáû ê íåìó ïðèêàñàëèñü áåç êîíêðåòíîãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ – èçîáðàçèâ îäíó èç ñâîèõ ôèðìåííûõ óõìûëîê, êîòîðûìè îí òåïåðü íå òàê ÷àñòî ïîëüçîâàëñÿ, íî è íå çàáûâàë, èñïîëüçóÿ äëÿ îáùåíèÿ ñ îñîáî íàçîéëèâûìè ëè÷íîñòÿìè.

- Ó òåáÿ âñå åùå ýòî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, - ñêàçàë ñêâîçü ñìåõ Ñèðèóñ Áëýê. - ß âñåãäà äîãàäûâàëñÿ, ÷òî òû ïðîñòî ïðèòâîðÿåøüñÿ äîáðåíüêèì. 

- Ñèðèóñ! Î÷åíü ðàä, ÷òî ñ óòðà òû íå óñïåë âûó÷èòü íè îäíîãî ïðàâèëà õîðîøåãî òîíà, - îòâåòèë îí, âîçâðàùàÿ õëîïîê ïî ïëå÷ó. – Ïîïðàâü ìåíÿ, åñëè ÿ îøèáàþñü, íî âåäü òåáå âñå ýòî íðàâèòñÿ íå áîëüøå ÷åì ìíå?

Ñèðèóñ ðàñïëûëñÿ â øèðîêîé óõìûëêå. - Áîëüøå, ÷åì òåáå, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ. ß ó÷àñòâóþ â êàæäîì ÷åðòîâîì ïðåäñòàâëåíèè ñ 1999 ãîäà!

- Ïîíèìàþ. Íî ÿ îñìåëþñü ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî òû ïðèøåë ñþäà íå îäèí, ÷òîáû, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, óòåøèòüñÿ ïðèñóòñòâèåì êàêîé-íèáóäü ãëóïåíüêîé, íî ñîáëàçíèòåëüíîé äåâî÷êè.

Ñèðèóñ áûë çàìåòíî ñìóùåí. Îíè äàâíî ïîëîæèëè êîíåö ñâîèì ðàçíîãëàñèÿì è ñòàëè êåì-òî âðîäå äðóçåé, õîòÿ è ïðîäîëæàÿ íàñìåõàòüñÿ äðóã íàä äðóãîì, íî ïðîâîäÿ ìíîæåñòâî íî÷åé âûïèâàÿ è ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ äî ñàìîãî óòðà. Òåì íå ìåíåå, Ñèðèóñ áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî åñëè Ñåâåðóñ óçíàåò, ÷òî åãî ó÷èòåëü ×àð ïðèãëàñèë íà ñâèäàíèå ïðåôåêòà Àãðèïïèíó Âèëêîêñ, åãî ýìîöèè íå îãðàíè÷àòñÿ ëåãêèì ðàçäðàæåíèåì. Ñèðèóñ íå çíàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï áûë ïðåêðàñíî èíôîðìèðîâàí î ñëàáîñòè, êîòîðóþ åãî äðóã èñïûòûâàë ê ñòóäåíòêàì, íî çàêðûâàë íà ýòî ãëàçà äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå áûëî ñåðüåçíûõ îñëîæíåíèé âðîäå áåðåìåííîñòè èëè çëîóïîòðåáëåíèÿ âëàñòüþ. Äî ñèõ ïîð, äåâóøêè, êîòîðûõ Ñèðèóñ íàõîäèë äîñòîéíûìè, çàìåòíî óëó÷øàëè ñâîè óñïåõè, ïðè÷åì íå òîëüêî â ×àðàõ. Ñåâåðóñ ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ ïðîñòî äåëàë èõ ñ÷àñòëèâûìè.  Ýòè èñòîðèè íèêîãäà íå çàêàí÷èâàëèñü òðàãåäèÿìè, ñëåçàìè è ðàçáèòûìè ñåðäöàìè. Íî, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, äèðåêòîð íå ñîáèðàëñÿ äåëèòüñÿ ñ Ñèðèóñîì íè ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè, íè ñâîåé îñâåäîìëåííîñòüþ, ïîýòîìó âíèìàòåëüíî âûñëóøàë åãî íå÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíûé îòâåò î òîì, ÷òî îí ïîòåðÿë ñâîþ äàìó â òîëïå. Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæàòü ýòó íåïðèÿòíóþ òåìó, îí ñïðîñèë. – Òû óæå ïîãîâîðèë ñ Ïîòòåðîì?

Ñèðèóñ ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. - Ïîñìîòðè íà òîëïó ïîäõàëèìîâ, êîòîðûå åãî îêðóæèëè! ß îòëîæèë ýòî íà áîëåå ïîçäíåå âðåìÿ, à ëó÷øå – íà äðóãîé ðàç.

- Òû íå ÷àñòî âèäèøüñÿ ñ íèì, ïðàâäà? - ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ, è òóò æå ïîæàëåë î ñâîåì âîïðîñå, óâèäåâ, êàê ïîìðà÷íåë åãî ñîáåñåäíèê.  – Èçâèíè, Ñèðèóñ, ÿ íå õîòåë…

- Íåò, íåò, âñå íîðìàëüíî, - ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ. – ß ïðîøåë ÷åðåç ýòî. ß âñòðå÷àþñü ñ íèì, òî÷íåå ñ íèìè, îäèí èëè äâà ðàçà â ãîä, íî ìåíÿ ýòî, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî, íå çàäåâàåò.

_- À ñâèíüè ëåòàþò! – ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï. – __Ïðîøåë ÷åðåç ýòî! Ëó÷øàÿ øóòêà òûñÿ÷åëåòèÿ. Âñëóõ îí ñêàçàë. – ×òî æ, ðàä ýòî ñëûøàòü. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ÿ ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî îí î÷åíü çàíÿòîé ÷åëîâåê. Áûòü Ìèíèñòðîì Ìàãèè áåçóñëîâíî íåïðîñòàÿ çàäà÷à. À ÿ äîëæåí ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ëó÷øåãî ìèíèñòðà ó íàñ åùå íå áûëî._

Ýòî áûëî èñòèííîé ïðàâäîé. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð áûë ëó÷øèì Ìèíèñòðîì Ìàãèè çà î÷åíü äîëãîå âðåìÿ. Õàðèçìàòè÷åñêàÿ ëè÷íîñòü, ïðèðîæäåííûé ëèäåð, ñîãëàñíûé, â òî æå âðåìÿ, âûñëóøàòü ëþáîãî, áóäü òî äîìîâûé ýëüô èëè ïðåìüåð-ìèíèñòð ìàããëîâ. Áëàãîäàðÿ Ìàëü÷èêó, Êîòîðûé Âûæèë Äâàæäû, áðèòàíñêîå ìàãè÷åñêîå ñîîáùåñòâî íàêîíåö èìåëî êîíñòèòóöèþ, ÷òî íàâñåãäà èñêëþ÷èëî âîçìîæíîñòü áåñïðåïÿòñòâåííîãî íàðóøåíèÿ çàêîíà, êàê ýòî áûëî âî âðåìÿ ïåðâîãî è âòîðîãî óñòðîåííûõ Âîëäåìîðòîì ïðàâëåíèé òåððîðà. Çàêîíû òåïåðü ïðèíèìàëèñü íå ìèíèñòåðñòâîì, à Íàöèîíàëüíûì Ñîâåòîì, èçáèðàâøèìñÿ èç âñåõ ñîâåðøåííîëåòíèõ êîëäóíîâ. Ïîöåëóé Äåìåíòîðà áûë îòìåíåí, Àóðîðû è ñèëû îáåñïå÷åíèÿ ïðàâîïîðÿäêà ïîëó÷èëè Óñòàâ, îïðåäåëÿþùèé èõ ïðàâà è îáÿçàííîñòè… Äà, ïîäóìàë Ñåâåðóñ, îïðåäåëåííî, æèçíü óëó÷øèëàñü ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ 2010 ãîäîì.

- Èçâèíè, Ñèðèóñ, ÿ çàäóìàëñÿ. ×òî òû ñêàçàë? 

- ß ñêàçàë, ÷òî îí ìîæåò áûòü ëó÷øèì ìèíèñòðîì èç âñåõ, êîòîðûå ó íàñ áûëè, íî ýòî íå äåëàåò åãî àâòîìàòè÷åñêè õîðîøèì ìóæåì.


	3. Ãëàâà 3

Ãëàâà 3.

Ëþáîïûòñòâî Ñíåéïà óñèëèëîñü. — Íà ÷òî òû íàìåêàåøü?

Ñèðèóñ êàðòèííî âçäîõíóë. — À òû óãàäàé, Ñåâåðóñ. Íà ÷òî ÿ ìîãó íàìåêàòü? ×òî îçíà÷àåò "íå áûòü õîðîøèì ìóæåì"? À?

Äèðåêòîð ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. — Íå èìåþ íè ìàëåéøåãî ïîíÿòèÿ. Âðÿä ëè òû ìîã íå îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî â ýòîé îáëàñòè ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ îòíîøåíèé ó ìåíÿ íåò îïûòà. Ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî ýòî ãîâîðèøü ìíå òû, òî ñêîðåå âñåãî ýòî äîëæíî îçíà÷àòü, ÷òî îí íå òðàõàåò ñâîþ æåíó äî ïîòåðè ñîçíàíèÿ õîòÿ áû òðè ðàçà â äåíü. 

Ó÷òèâî ïîêëîíèâøèñü, Ñèðèóñ ñíîâà óñìåõíóëñÿ. — Ñïàñèáî çà ñòîëü âûñîêóþ îöåíêó ìîèõ ëþáîâíûõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé. Íî åñëè ñåðüåçíî — ðàçâå òû ìîã áû ñêàçàòü, ÷òî æåíùèíà, âûãëÿäÿùàÿ êàê Ãåðìèîíà, ñ÷àñòëèâà? 

***  
  
Ïðåäìåò èõ ðàçãîâîðà ñåé÷àñ ñâåðíóëñÿ â êðåñëå ó îêíà â ñâîåì ìàëåíüêîì óáåæèùå, ñëåäÿ âçãëÿäîì çà ëóíîé, ìåäëåííî ïëûâóùåé íàä âåðõóøêàìè äåðåâüåâ, îêðóæàþùèõ çàìîê. Ïîêîé, êîòîðûé îíà îùóùàëà, áûë ãðóáî íàðóøåí ïîÿâëåíèåì ìóæà, êîòîðûé íåñëûøíî îòêðûë äâåðü è ñ ñèëîé åå çàõëîïíóë, çàñòàâèâ Ãåðìèîíó ïîäïðûãíóòü îò íåîæèäàííîñòè.  

— Ðàäè Áîãà, ÷òî òû âûòâîðÿåøü?

Îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ ïîñëå èñïóãà. — ß ïðîñòî ðåøèëà îòäîõíóòü íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, è… 

— Îòäîõíóòü íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò? Ãåðìèîíà, òåáÿ íå áûëî áîëåå ïîëó÷àñà! È èìåííî ñåãîäíÿ! Òû æå çíàåøü, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âàæíî. Íàøè ãîñòè çàïîäîçðÿò ÷òî-òî íåëàäíîå, åñëè òû íåìåäëåííî íå âåðíåøüñÿ. 

— Òû ìîã áû ñêàçàòü èì, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ áîëèò ãîëîâà.

Îí ïîäîøåë ê íåé ñîâñåì áëèçêî. Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà.

— Áîëèò ãîëîâà? Òû íå ìîãëà âûäóìàòü áîëåå æàëêîå ìàããëîâñêîå îáúÿñíåíèå? Òâîÿ âàííàÿ íàáèòà ñðåäñòâàìè îò ëþáîãî âèäà ãîëîâíîé áîëè! Íèêòî íå ïîâåðèò â òàêóþ íåëåïóþ ïðè÷èíó òâîåãî îòñóòñòâèÿ. 

— ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó, ãîâîðÿ "æàëêîå ìàããëîâñêîå"? Ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü — ýòî ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü, è âîëøåáíèêè ñòðàäàþò îò íåå òàê æå, êàê è ìàããëû. Èëè òû èìååøü ÷òî-òî ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ìàããëîðîæäåííàÿ? Ýòî íå â ïåðâûé ðàç.

— Íåò, — óñòàëî îòâåòèë Ãàððè. — Êîíå÷íî, íåò. ß ïðîñòî… Òû íå ìîæåøü… ×åðò ïîáåðè, Ãåðìèîíà, íå çàñòàâëÿé ìåíÿ òåðÿòü ëèöî ïåðåä âñåìè ýòèìè ëþäüìè. Ñåãîäíÿ æå Äåíü Ïîáåäû, ðàäè Áîãà, ïðåäïîëàãàåòñÿ, ÷òî òû äîëæíà áûòü ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé. Íåóæåëè ýòî òàê òðóäíî? — òåïåðü îí óæå êðè÷àë íà íåå, à îíà íåíàâèäåëà ýòî. Îíà âñåãäà áûëà ñëèøêîì ÷óâñòâèòåëüíà ê øóìó, íî øóì â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ àãðåññèåé áûë äëÿ íåå àáñîëþòíî íåâûíîñèì. Íè ñåé÷àñ, íè êîãäà-ëèáî. 

— Òàê â ýòîì âñå äåëî, äà? — òèõî ñêàçàëà îíà. — Òâîÿ ðåïóòàöèÿ, òâîé èìèäæ. Âñå èç-çà ýòîãî, Ãàððè?

— Íåò! — çàêðè÷àë îí. — Êàê òû ìîæåøü ãîâîðèòü òàêîå ïîñëå âñåãî, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë äëÿ ýòîé ñòðàíû? Ìîÿ ðåïóòàöèÿ?  ß ìîã áû îòêàçàòüñÿ îò íåå, åñëè áû ýòî áûëî íóæíî äëÿ êàêîé-òî âåëèêîé öåëè, íî ÿ ïîâòîðÿþ, ÿ ÍÅ ÑÒÀÍÓ ïîäâåðãàòü åå îïàñíîñòè èç-çà òâîèõ äåòñêèõ ïðèõîòåé! 

— Áîæå… — âûäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. — Äà êàê òû ñìååøü íàçûâàòü ìîå îò÷àÿíèå äåòñêîé ïðèõîòüþ? 

Ãàððè áûë çîë íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî óæå íå ìîã êðè÷àòü. — Îò÷àÿíèå? — ñïðîñèë îí óãðîæàþùèì øåïîòîì. — Ïðàâäà? Òàê âîò êàê ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ? Ãåðìèîíà Ïîòòåð, â ìîäíîé èòàëüÿíñêîé ìàíòèè, ñ êó÷åé äðàãîöåííîñòåé, ìîÿ æåíà, ëþáîå æåëàíèå êîòîðîé âûïîëíÿåòñÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì áóäåò ïðîèçíåñåíî, çàÿâëÿåò, ÷òî îíà â _îò÷àÿíèè_? Ó òåáÿ åñòü âñå, ÷òî òû çàõî÷åøü, è òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ìîæåøü ïîëó÷èòü åùå áîëüøå. Ìîæåò áûòü, åñëè áû ó íàñ áûëè äåòè, òû áû íå îò÷àèâàëàñü! Òû ÷óâñòâîâàëà áû îòâåòñòâåííîñòü.

_"Êîíå÷íî"_, — ñ ãîðå÷üþ ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. — _"îí äîëæåí áûë ýòèì çàêîí÷èòü. Êàê ÿ òîëüêî ìîãëà ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî îí íå ïðèìåíèò ñâîå ëþáèìîå îðóæèå?"_

Åå ðåøåíèå íå èìåòü äåòåé áûëî îäíîé èç ïåðâûõ ïðè÷èí èõ êîíôëèêòà. Ñíà÷àëà îíà íå õîòåëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî â äâàäöàòü ëåò ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñëèøêîì ìîëîäîé, ÷òîáû áûòü ìàòåðüþ. Åé õîòåëîñü òàê ìíîãî óçíàòü, íóæíî áûëî ñïðàâëÿòüñÿ ñ òàêèì êîëè÷åñòâîì íîâûõ îáÿçàííîñòåé. Ïîçæå, êîãäà åé îâëàäåëè àïàòèÿ è íåóäîâëåòâîðåííîñòü, ó íåå ïîÿâèëîñü îùóùåíèå, ÷òî â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè îíà íå ñìîæåò áûòü õîðîøåé ìàòåðüþ. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ãàððè ñòàë íåòåðïåëèâûì, ïûòàëñÿ ïåðåóáåäèòü åå, ñàìûì íàãëûì îáðàçîì èñïîëüçóÿ òàê íàçûâàåìûõ äðóçåé, ÷òîáû "ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íåé". Íî îíà îñòàâàëàñü íåïðåêëîííîé, óâåðÿÿ, ÷òî â åå âîçðàñòå îíà åùå ñìîæåò èìåòü äåòåé, åñëè âäðóã èçìåíèò ðåøåíèå. Òåì íå ìåíåå, íàñòîé÷èâîñòü ìóæà äîâåëà åå äî òîãî, ÷òî ó íåå ïî÷òè íå îñòàëîñü ñèë ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ.

— ß ïîäóìàþ îá ýòîì, — îòâåòèëà îíà. — Òåïåðü, ïîæàëóéñòà, âîçâðàùàéñÿ ê ãîñòÿì. ß ïðèñîåäèíþñü ê òåáå ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò.

Íå ñêàçàâ íè ñëîâà, Ãàððè êèâíóë è âûøåë èç êîìíàòû.

***  
  
— Òàê âñå ýòè ñëóõè î âàñ è Ëèâèè Âèëêîêñ…

— Àáñîëþòíàÿ ÷óøü! — ðÿâêíóë Ñíåéï, â êîòîðûé ðàç ïðîêëèíàÿ ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî íå óñïåë óâåðíóòüñÿ îò Ðèòû Âðèòåð. 

— Äåâóøêå äâàäöàòü îäèí ãîä, à ìíå ïÿòüäåñÿò øåñòü, è âû ýòî ïðåêðàñíî çíàåòå! ß ÷òî, ïîõîæ íà ñòàðîãî ëîâåëàñà?

Ïðîâåäÿ äëèííûì óõîæåííûì íîãòåì ïî ñâîåìó áîêàëó, Ðèòà íàêëîíèëà ãîëîâó è õèùíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. — Íó, — ïðîòÿíóëà îíà. — Ó÷èòûâàÿ âñå, ÷òî ÿ ñëûøàëà, âû ìîãëè áû áûòü â õîðîøåé êîìïàíèè, äèðåêòîð, åñëè áû èíòåðåñîâàëèñü äåâóøêàìè âäâîå ìîëîæå ñåáÿ. 

Ñåâåðóñ íå ïîïàëñÿ íà êðþ÷îê. — ß âèæó, ó âàñ çàêîí÷èëîñü øàìïàíñêîå, — âåæëèâî îòâåòèë îí. — Ïîçâîëüòå ïðèíåñòè âàì åùå áîêàë? — îí çàãàäî÷íî óëûáíóëñÿ. — Ïîäîáíûå ñáîðèùà ìîæíî âûíîñèòü òîëüêî ñ õîðîøåé âûïèâêîé, ïðàâäà? — îí ïîäìèãíóë è èñ÷åç. 

Êîíå÷íî, îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ê íåé. Çàâòðà îí íàïèøåò åé êîðîòåíüêîå ïèñüìî, â êîòîðîì îáúÿñíèò, ÷òî âñòðåòèë… íàäî áû ïðèäóìàòü êîãî-íèáóäü ïîóáåäèòåëüíåå… —  è ïðåäëîæèò åé ïîîáåäàòü â Ëîíäîíå. Äà, ïîäóìàë îí ñ àêóëüåé óñìåøêîé, ýòî äîëæíî ñðàáîòàòü. À ñåé÷àñ åìó ïðîñòî íóæíî ñìûòüñÿ â îäíó èç ìàëåíüêèõ êîìíàò äëÿ îòäûõà â íàäåæäå, ÷òî åãî íèêòî íå çàìåòèò. Îí ñîáèðàëñÿ îòäîõíóòü ìèíóò ïÿòíàäöàòü èëè äâàäöàòü â òèøèíå, à ïîòîì âåðíóòüñÿ ê òîëïå. 

Êîìíàòà, äîëæíî áûòü, áûëà îäíèì èç ìàëûõ ñàëîíîâ, êîòîðûå èñïîëüçîâàëèñü äëÿ ìåíåå ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ ïðèåìîâ. Ïîìåùåíèå îñâåùàë òîëüêî ñëàáûé ëóííûé ñâåò, ïðîáèâàþùèéñÿ ÷åðåç ïîëóçàêðûòûå øòîðû. Ñíåéï óïàë â êðåñëî è ïîòåð ïåðåíîñèöó. Îí æå çíàë, ÷òî åìó íå ñòîèò ïèòü øàìïàíñêîå!  Âèñêè, äàæå â çíà÷èòåëüíûõ êîëè÷åñòâàõ, íå âûçûâàë ïðîáëåì — Áëýê äîñòàòî÷íî íàòðåíèðîâàë åãî. Íî îò ñëàäêîâàòîãî âêóñà  è âñåõ ýòèõ ïóçûðüêîâ åìó áûëî ïëîõî. "_Êàê çàáàâíî_", — ïîäóìàë îí. — "_Ñåãîäíÿøíèå áóòûëêè áûëè èç êîëëåêöèè Ìàëôîÿ.__Château Malfoy Grand Cru Grand Réserve 1999! Ïðÿìûå ïîñòàâêè èç êîíôèñêîâàííûõ âèíîãðàäíèêîâ è ïîäâàëîâ óìåðøåé ïðàâîé ðóêè Âîëäåìîðòà_". 

— ×åðòîâ óáëþäîê çàñëóæèë ýòî, — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí.— Çà âñå, ÷òî ñäåëàë.

— Âû ñëó÷àéíî íå î ìîåì ìóæå? — ðàçäàëñÿ ïðèãëóøåííûé ãîëîñ èç òåìíîòû.

Òåïåðü Ñíåéï ïîäïðûãíóë îò íåîæèäàííîñòè. — Êòî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè… — îäèí áûñòðûé ùåë÷îê ïàëüöåâ çàæåã ñâå÷è, è êîìíàòà ñòàëà âèäíà âî âñåì ñâîåì âåëèêîëåïèè. Îíà áûëà îáñòàâëåíà â ñòèëå, êîòîðûé Ñåâåðóñ ïðåäïî÷èòàë âñåì îñòàëüíûì èç-çà åãî âåëè÷åñòâåííîé ñòðîãîñòè — ôðàíöóçñêèé àìïèð. Íèêîãäà áîëüøå ñòðîãèé êëàññèöèçì è ôðàíöóçñêàÿ ýëåãàíòíîñòü íå ñîåäèíÿëèñü â òàêîé ãàðìîíèè. Êñòàòè î ïðîïîðöèÿõ. Â êðåñëå ó îêíà ñèäåëà æåíùèíà, ÷åé ïðîôèëü íà ôîíå òåìíî-çåëåíûõ áàðõàòíûõ øòîð òåïåðü ìîæíî áûëî ðàçãëÿäåòü. Ïðîäóìàííî-íåáðåæíûå ëîêîíû, èçÿùíûé íîñ è ñòðîéíàÿ øåÿ — îíà ñëîâíî ñîøëà ñ ïîëîòåí Äàâèäà. Ñíåéï áûë îøåëîìëåí, è íà÷àë çàèêàòüñÿ êàê ïîäðîñòîê.

— ß… ý… ïðîñòèòå, ÿ íå ñîáèðàëñÿ…

Òåïåðü îíà âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî. Åñëè äî ýòîãî îí áûë ïîðàæåí åå êðàñîòîé, òî ñåé÷àñ  åãî ñëîâíî íàñòèã óäàð ìîëíèè, êîãäà îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíà…

— Ì… ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð, ý… ÿ õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ý… Âàøå ïðåâîñõîäèòåëüñòâî… — âñå, ÷òî îí ñóìåë èç ñåáÿ âûäàâèòü, ðóãàÿ ñåáÿ çà íåäîñòàòîê îðèãèíàëüíîñòè. 

Îíà ãðàöèîçíî ïîäíÿëàñü è ïîäîøëà ê íåìó, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ åìó ïðàâóþ ðóêó, êîòîðóþ îí âçÿë, âñå åùå íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. — Äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñòî ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð, — ñêàçàëà îíà ñ óëûáêîé. — À… ìû ñ âàìè ñëó÷àéíî íå çíàêîìû?

Îí îòâåòèë, íå ïîäóìàâ, íî âåäü ïîäñîçíàíèå ÷àñòî ïðåäëàãàåò íàì ïðàâèëüíûå ðåøåíèÿ. — Íåò, ÿ åùå íå èìåë ÷åñòè áûòü ïðåäñòàâëåííûì âàì. Ìåíÿ çîâóò Øîí  Ñïàðâèñ, è ÿ î÷åíü ðàä ñ âàìè ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ.

Ýòî áûëî îäíî èç äâóõ åãî ñòàðûõ øïèîíñêèõ èìåí, àíàãðàìì îò íàñòîÿùåãî èìåíè — Ïåðñè Ýâàíñ è Øîí Ñïàðâèñ. Îí ÷àñòî èñïîëüçîâàë èõ â òå âðåìåíà, êîãäà åìó ïîñòîÿííî ïðèõîäèëîñü ëãàòü è øïèîíèòü. È ïî êàêîé-òî íåèçâåñòíîé äëÿ ñåáÿ ïðè÷èíå ñåé÷àñ îí âûáðàë ìåíåå æàëêîå èç äâóõ (Ïåðñè Ýâàíñ âñåãäà êàçàëîñü åìó íåìíîãî íåóêëþæèì), ïðåäïî÷èòàÿ, ÷òîáû îíà íå çíàëà î òîì, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå îí åå íåíàâèñòíûé è ñòðàøíûé ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ.  Ó÷èòûâàÿ, êàê äàâíî îíè âñòðå÷àëèñü â ïðîøëûé ðàç, íå áûëî íèêàêîãî ðèñêà, ÷òî îíà åãî óçíàåò. Îí íåîõîòíî îòïóñòèë åå ðóêó, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî óäåðæèâàë åå äîëüøå, ÷åì ïîçâîëÿëè ïðàâèëà ýòèêåòà. Õîòÿ, êàæåòñÿ, îíà ýòîãî íå âîçðàæàëà. Åå îöåíèâàþùèé âçãëÿä ñêîëüçíóë ïî íåìó îò ìàêóøêè äî ïÿò. Ñòðàííî, íî îò ýòîãî ó íåãî ñðàçó ïðåêðàòèëàñü ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü, è ïî òåëó ðàçëèëîñü ïðèÿòíîå òåïëî. 

— Çäåñü ïðîõëàäíî, — ñêàçàëà îíà, ïîäòâåðäèâ òî, ÷òî îí íå ïðîñòî ñîãðåëñÿ â êîìíàòå. — Âû íå âîçðàæàåòå, åñëè ÿ çàæãó îãîíü?

Îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, âñå åùå ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî åãî ÿçûê ïðèêëåèëñÿ ê íåáó. Ëåãêèì ùåë÷êîì ïàëüöåâ îíà ðàçîæãëà êàìèí, è ñåëà íà ñòóë íàïðîòèâ âåñåëî çàòðåùàâøåãî ïëàìåíè. Îíà êèâêîì ïðèãëàñèëà åãî ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ, è êîãäà îíè îáà ñèäåëè, ãëÿäÿ íà îãîíü, ñïðîñèëà. — Òàê êòî æå âû, ìèñòåð Øîí  Ñïàðâèñ?

A/N: Àíàãðàììû ê èìåíè Severus Snape: Sean Spurvees è Perseus Evans


	4. Ãëàâà 4

Ãëàâà 4. 

Ñíåéï íåìíîãî ïîêðóòèëñÿ â êðåñëå, èçîáðàæàÿ ïîèñêè âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè è åå áëàãîïîëó÷íîå îáíàðóæåíèå, æåëàÿ  âûèãðàòü íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, çà êîòîðûå îí ñìîã áû ïðèäóìàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðàâäîïîäîáíîå.

Îí ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî è ñïðîñèë. – Èçâèíèòå ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð, ÿ áûë íàñòîëüêî îçàáî÷åí òåì, ÷òî íå çíàë, êóäà ÿ çàñóíóë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó – ýòî ñî ìíîé ïîñòîÿííî ñëó÷àåòñÿ – ÷òî ÿ íå ðàññëûøàë, ÷òî âû òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàëè. – Îí î÷åíü íàäåÿëñÿ íà òî, ÷òî åãî òåïëàÿ óëûáêà ñìîæåò ðàññåÿòü ïîäîçðåíèÿ, êîòîðûå ìîãëè âûçâàòü ó íåå ýòè ìàíåâðû. Îí íå îæèäàë íè÷åãî äðóãîãî îò Ãåðìèîíèíîé ïðîíèöàòåëüíîñòè  è îñòðîãî óìà.

Îíà óëûáíóëàñü â îòâåò. - Íå ãîâîðèòå ìíå î âåùàõ, êîòîðûå òðóäíî íàéòè! Ñî ìíîé âñå âðåìÿ ñëó÷àåòñÿ ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå, è ýòî óæàñíî ðàçäðàæàåò. Íî â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ìèñòåð Ñïàðâèñ, åñëè âû íå õîòèòå îòâå÷àòü íà ìîé âîïðîñ, âû ìîæåòå ýòîãî íå äåëàòü – ÿ ïðèçíàþ, ÷òî çàäàâàëà åãî â îñíîâíîì äëÿ ïîääåðæàíèÿ ðàçãîâîðà. ß ñïðàøèâàëà, ÷åì âû çàíèìàåòåñü.

Çíà÷èò, îíà ÷òî-òî çàìåòèëà, íî íå òàê ïîíÿëà. Î÷åíü õîðîøî. Òîãäà íå î ÷åì áåñïîêîèòüñÿ. – ß íå áîëüøîé ñïåöèàëèñò â ñâåòñêèõ áåñåäàõ, - îòâåòèë îí, - è äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ñëûøàë, ÷òî âû ñêàçàëè. ×òî æå, äàâàéòå ïîñìîòðèì, ýòî íå î÷åíü ïðîñòî îáúÿñíèòü… Ïîæàëóé, ìåíÿ ìîæíî íàçâàòü ó÷åíûì-îäèíî÷êîé â ñòèëå 18-ãî âåêà, äîñòàòî÷íî áîãàòûì äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû áûòü íåçàâèñèìûì. ß èìåþ â âèäó òî, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó íå ðàáîòàòü, åñëè íå çàõî÷ó.  Ìîÿ…ì-ì-ì…ñïåöèàëèçàöèÿ – Èñòîðèÿ Ìàãèè, - îí ñêðåñòèë ïàëüöû, êîòîðûõ áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íå âèäíî ïîä ïûøíûìè ñêëàäêàìè ðóêàâîâ, - è êðîìå òîãî, Ñòðàòåãèÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà íàêëîíèëàñü âïåðåä, âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåâ íà íåãî. – Â ñìûñëå?

- Â òîì ñìûñëå, ÷òî ÿ ñïåöèàëèñò ïî ñòðàòåãèè âîåííûõ äåéñòâèé. ß èçó÷àë – è ïðîäîëæàþ èçó÷àòü, ýòî áåñêîíå÷íûé ïðîöåññ – âåëèêèå âîéíû è ñðàæåíèÿ, è ïûòàëñÿ îïðåäåëèòü ñòðàòåãè÷åñêèå ïðèíöèïû, êîòîðûå ìîãóò íàéòè ïðèìåíåíèå â íàøè äíè. Èíîãäà ÿ ÷èòàþ  ëåêöèè â ÊÀÀ ïî òîé ÷àñòè Ðàñøèðåííîãî Êóðñà Çàùèòû Ïðîòèâ Òåìíûõ Èñêóññòâ, êîòîðàÿ êàñàåòñÿ âîåííîé ñòðàòåãèè. – Îí íàïîìíèë ñåáå, ÷òî íóæíî áóäåò íàïèñàòü Øèçîãëàçó Õìóðè, ðåêòîðó óïîìÿíóòîé àêàäåìèè, è, ïî ñîâìåñòèòåëüñòâó, Íåìåçèäå äëÿ åå ñòóäåíòîâ, êàê òîëüêî îí âåðíåòñÿ äîìîé – òîëüêî èç ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòè. Êòî çíàåò, îíà ìîæåò ñïðîñèòü Øèçîãëàçà î åãî ëåêòîðå.

- Â Àêàäåìèè Àóðîðîâ â Êàðäèôå? Î, òîãäà âû çíàåòå Àëàñòîðà Õìóðè, åñëè, êîíå÷íî, îí âñå åùå ðåêòîð ýòîé àêàäåìèè. 

- Äà, ðåêòîð, è åùå êàêîé. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàê ãîâîðÿò åãî ñòóäåíòû. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè òû íå _äîëæåí äåëàòü ýòî, áûòü ó÷èòåëåì äîâîëüíî çàáàâíî, - ïðîäîëæèë îí._

Î÷åâèäíî, ñ åãî ñòîðîíû áûëî íå î÷åíü óìíî ýòî ñêàçàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû ñòàëî ñîâåðøåííî íåïðèñòóïíûì. – Äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî òàê, - ýòî âñå, ÷òî îíà ñêàçàëà. – À â êàêîé øêîëå âû ó÷èëèñü? Êîíå÷íî æå ÿ íå ìîãëà çíàòü âàñ ïî øêîëå, âû, êàê-íèêàê…., - îíà ïîêðàñíåëà è ïðåðâàëà ôðàçó íà ñåðåäèíå. – Èçâèíèòå, ìèñòåð Ñïàðâèñ, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî, ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî íà ìåíÿ íàøëî. Ýòè íåîáäóìàííûå…

- Ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð, ÿ îñîçíàþ òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ðàçíèöà â âîçðàñòå ìåæäó íàìè äîëæíà áûòü íåìíîãî áîëüøå ïÿòè ëåò, âû òàê íå äóìàåòå? Ýòî áîëüøå ÷åì î÷åâèäíî. Âàì åùå íåò òðèäöàòè, à ìíå…

_ «À òåïåðü ïîñìîòðèì, ïîìîæåò ëè ýòî âûâåñòè åå èç ýòîãî óíûëîãî íàñòðîåíèÿ»,_ - ïîäóìàë îí.  

Ýòî â êàêîé-òî ñòåïåíè ïîìîãëî. – ß õîòåëà áûòü íàñòîëüêî ìîëîäîé, êàê âû äóìàåòå, - ñ ãîðå÷üþ îòâåòèëà îíà, - íî ïå÷àëüíàÿ ïðàâäà ñîñòîèò â òîì, ÷òî ÷åðåç ìåñÿö ìíå èñïîëíèòñÿ òðèäöàòü ÷åòûðå. À âàì? Ýòî ïðîñòî áóäåò ÷åñòíûì ñ âàøåé ñòîðîíû – îòâåòèòü, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âû óçíàëè ìîé âîçðàñò.

- ×åðåç òðè ìåñÿöà ìíå áóäåò ïÿòüäåñÿò øåñòü, ìèññ…ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð. – ×åðò ïîáåðè, îí áûë óæàñíî áëèçîê ê òîìó, ÷òîáû íàçâàòü åå ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. Îõ óæ ýòè ñòàðûå ïðèâû÷êè… -  Íå õî÷ó áûòü íåñêðîìíûì, íî âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîæåòå ñèäåòü çäåñü? Âû õîçÿéêà äîìà. ß áû ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïðîâåë â âàøåì îáùåñòâå âåñü âå÷åð, íî áîþñü, ÷òî ãîñòÿì íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ, åñëè ÿ ëèøó èõ âàøåãî îáùåñòâà.

È íåìåäëåííî íåïîäâèæíàÿ ìàñêà, äîïîëíåííàÿ èñêóññòâåííîé óëûáêîé, âåðíóëàñü íà ñâîå ìåñòî. – Äà, êîíå÷íî, ÿ äàâíî äîëæíà èäòè. Ñïàñèáî âàì çà òî, ÷òî íàïîìíèëè ìíå î ìîèõ îáÿçàííîñòÿõ, ìèñòåð Ñïàðâèñ, áûëî… ïðèÿòíî ïîãîâîðèòü. ß íàäåþñü, ìû åùå âñòðåòèìñÿ.

È, ëåãêî ïîæàâ åãî ðóêó, îíà âûøëà, îñòàâèâ Ñíåéïà íàåäèíå ñ åãî ìûñëÿìè. 

-----*****-----

Âûïèòü ðþìî÷êó íà íî÷ü â êîìïàíèè Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà – ìåðîïðèÿòèå, êîòîðîå íèêîãäà íå çàêàí÷èâàëîñü áûñòðî, è ðþìî÷êà îáû÷íî ïðåâðàùàëàñü â ïàðó áóòûëî÷åê. Îáà îíè ïîëó÷àëè îò ýòîãî ìàññó óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, õîòÿ îáû÷íî îñòàâëÿëè äëÿ ïîäîáíîãî âðåìÿïðîâîæäåíèÿ òîëüêî âå÷åðà ïÿòíèöû è ñóááîòû, êîãäà íàä íèìè íå âèñåëà óãðîçà íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïðîâîäèòü çàíÿòèÿ ñëåäóþùèì óòðîì èëè, â ñëó÷àå Ñåâåðóñà, ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ ïîõìåëüÿ ñ ñîâåòîì ïîïå÷èòåëåé.

- Òàê èç-çà ÷åãî íà÷àëàñü âñÿ ýòà íåðàçáåðèõà? – ñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ, ïîïîëíÿÿ ñîäåðæèìîå ñâîåãî âíóøèòåëüíûõ ðàçìåðîâ áîêàëà. – Ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí áûë îòâëå÷ü Ãåðìèîíó, êîãäà òû ïîäõîäèë ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàòü Ãàððè? Òû ìíå êîå-÷òî äîëæåí çà ýòî, äèðåêòîð. È, áåçóñëîâíî, ÿ òðåáóþ îáúÿñíåíèé. – Âñå åùå äåðæà â ðóêå áóòûëêó âèñêè, îí âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà.

Ñíåéï êèâíóë, è åãî áîêàë áûë ñòîëü æå ùåäðî íàïîëíåí.

- Íó? -  ïîäñêàçàë Áëýê. – È íå ïûòàéñÿ ïîäñîâûâàòü ìíå âñÿêóþ ÷åïóõó, ÿ åå ïî çàïàõó ÷óþ. – Â êà÷åñòâå äîêàçàòåëüñòâà îí íà ìãíîâåíèå ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ñîáàêó, è òóò æå âåðíóëñÿ â ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé âèä.

Îáà ìóæ÷èíû ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ñáðîñèëè ìàíòèè è ñèäåëè îêîëî äèðåêòîðñêîãî êàìèíà â ðóáàøêàõ è áðþêàõ, ÷òî òîëüêî ïîä÷åðêèâàëî èõ ñâåðõúåñòåñòâåííîå ñõîäñòâî. Îáà âûñîêèå, õîòÿ Ñèðèóñ íèæå íà ïàðó äþéìîâ, îáà áëåäíûå è ÷åðíîâîëîñûå,  ñ êðóïíûìè íîñàìè. Òîò, êòî íå çíàë èõ, ëåãêî ìîã ïðèíÿòü èõ çà áðàòüåâ, òåì áîëåå, ÷òî îáà ïðåäïî÷èòàëè â îäåæäå ÷åðíûé è áåëûé öâåòà. Òîëüêî ïðè áîëåå áëèçêîì çíàêîìñòâå ñõîäñòâà ñòàíîâèëèñü íå ñòîëü áðîñàþùèìèñÿ â ãëàçà, ñêîëüêî ðàçëè÷èÿ, ñàìûì î÷åâèäíûì èç êîòîðûõ áûë, êîíå÷íî æå, öâåò ãëàç. Ãëàçà Ñèðèóñà áûëè ãëóáîêîãî ñèíåãî öâåòà, à â ãëàçàõ Ñåâåðóñà áûëî ïî÷òè íåâîçìîæíî ðàçãëÿäåòü çðà÷îê. Êðîìå òîãî, áûëè è áîëåå òîíêèå îñîáåííîñòè, ðàçëè÷àþùèå èõ. Òàì, ãäå Ñèðèóñ áûë øóìíûì è îáùèòåëüíûì, Ñíåéï áûë ñïîêîéíûì è ìîë÷àëèâûì. Áëýê ñìåÿëñÿ, à Ñåâåðóñ ñëåãêà óëûáàëñÿ. È òàê äàëåå – ñïèñîê áûë ïðàêòè÷åñêè áåñêîíå÷íûì. Æåðåáåö è ëåîïàðä – èìåííî ýòî ñðàâíåíèå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó Ìèíåðâå ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, êîãäà îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íèõ. Ïðàâäà îíà ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî íå ãîâîðèëà èì îá ýòîì.

Ñåé÷àñ æåðåáåö íåòåðïåëèâî ðûë êîïûòîì çåìëþ, äîæèäàÿñü, ïîêà ëåîïàðä íà÷íåò ãîâîðèòü. Ñèðèóñ ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèò, è åìó áûëî î÷åíü ëþáîïûòíî óçíàòü ÷òî.

- Òû âèäåë Âðèòòåð íà ïðèåìå? – ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, óõîäÿ îò òåìû.

Ñèðèóñ ôûðêíóë. – Êîíå÷íî âèäåë. È ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî è îíà òîæå âèäåëà… - îí ïîéìàë ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî ÷óòü íå ñêàçàë «Àãðèïïèíó» è áûñòðî çàêîí÷èë, – …íàñ. 

- Î äà, îíà íàñ âèäåëà, - îòâåòèë äèðåêòîð, êîòîðîãî âåñüìà ïîçàáàâèëà îïëîøíîñòü ñîáåñåäíèêà. – È îíà äàæå óõèòðèëàñü ìåíÿ îòëîâèòü. Ñïðàøèâàëà, ñïðàâåäëèâû ëè ñëóõè îáî ìíå Ëèâèëëå Âèëêîêñ. Íó òû çíàåøü, - äîáàâèë îí, íå óñòîÿâ ïåðåä ïîäîáíûì èñêóøåíèåì, - ñòàðøàÿ ñåñòðà íàøåãî ïðåôåêòà. – Ïðîÿâèâ ìèëîñåðäèå, îí íà÷àë ðàçãëÿäûâàòü ïëàìÿ â êàìèíå, íàáëþäàÿ çà ñëåãêà âûøåäøåé èç-ïîä êîíòðîëÿ  ðåàêöèåé Ñèðèóñà òîëüêî êðàåì ãëàçà.

- Ïðåôåêòà…äà, êîíå÷íî, ñåñòðà Àëüáèíû Âèëêîêñ, - ñêàçàë îí.

- Åå çîâóò Àãðèïïèíà, Ñèðèóñ! Â ñàìîì äåëå, òû ó÷èøü åå óæå øåñòü ëåò. Ýòîãî âðåìåíè äîëæíî áûòü äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàïîìíèòü åå èìÿ. 

Ñèðèóñ êèâíóë, ñòàðàÿñü âûãëÿäåòü òàê, êàê áóäòî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèò. – Äà-äà. Òàê íàñ÷åò Âðèòòåð, ÿ òàê ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíà ÷òî-òî õîòåëà îò Ãåðìèîíû?

- ß êàê-òî óõèòðèëñÿ ñáåæàòü îò íåå – îò Âðèòòåð, à íå îò Ãåðìèîíû - è çàñêî÷èë â îäíó èç ìàëåíüêèõ êîìíàò, ÷òîáû ðàññëàáèòüñÿ è ïåðåâåñòè äûõàíèå. Óãàäàé, êòî òàì ñèäåë, ñîâåðøåííî îäèí â òåìíîé êîìíàòå, è, åñëè ìîæíî òàê ñêàçàòü, ñîâåðøåííî íå âûãëÿäåë ñ÷àñòëèâûì?

-----*****-----

Íàêîíåö, ïîñëåäíèå èç ãîñòåé ðàçîøëèñü è Ãåðìèîíà, êîòîðóþ â òàéíå ðàçäðàæàëî òî, ÷òî ïî åå äîìó áðîäÿò ïîñòîðîííèå ëþäè, èñïûòàëà íàñòîÿùåå îáëåã÷åíèå. Ãàððè ïðåäëàãàë åé âûïèòü ïåðåä ñíîì â òîì ñàìîì ìàëåíüêîì ñàëîíå, ãäå îíà ïîçíàêîìèëàñü ñî Ñïàðâèñîì, íî îíà îòêàçàëàñü. È, êàê îíà ñ óäèâëåíèåì îáíàðóæèëà, íå òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ïîñëå èõ ññîðû åé íå õîòåëîñü îñòàâàòüñÿ íàåäèíå ñ ìóæåì. Îíà íå õîòåëà, ÷òîáû åå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ïðèÿòíîì ðàçãîâîðå ñ íåçíàêîìöåì áûëè èñïîð÷åíû ïðèñóòñòâèåì Ãàððè â òîé êîìíàòå, ãäå îíà âïåðâûå çà ìíîãî ëåò ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà óäîâîëüñòâèå îò æèçíè. Ïîýòîìó îíà âåðíóëàñü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó – îíè ñ ìóæåì óæå íåñêîëüêî ëåò íå ñïàëè âìåñòå – î÷åíü äîâîëüíàÿ òåì, ÷òî ìîæíî íàêîíåö ñíÿòü òÿæåëóþ ìàíòèþ è åùå áîëåå òÿæåëûå äðàãîöåííîñòè. Êîãäà Òâè÷è çàêîí÷èëà åå ïðè÷åñûâàòü, îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ê êîíöó ýòîò âå÷åð ñòàë âïîëíå ïðèÿòíûì. Ãîëîâà ïåðåñòàëà áîëåòü, äî óòðà íèêòî íå ñîáèðàëñÿ òðåáîâàòü åå îáùåñòâà, ñåé÷àñ îíà ïðèìåò âàííó è ñìîæåò ðàññëàáèòüñÿ â òåïëîé âîäå.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê øêàô÷èêó, â êîòîðîì õðàíèëàñü âïå÷àòëÿþùàÿ êîëëåêöèÿ ëèêåðîâ, è ùåäðî íàëèëà ñåáå Hines Cognac. Îíà ïîçíàêîìèëàñü ñ ýòèì íàïèòêîì â òî âðåìÿ, êîãäà îíè æèëè âî Ôðàíöèè, è ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî ýòî ëó÷øèé èç ñîðòîâ áðåíäè. _Ïîæàëóé, ÿ íåìíîãî çëîóïîòðåáëÿþ ýòèì ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ, - _ñêàçàëà îíà ñåáå, íî âñå-òàêè ñåëà ñ áîêàëîì íà äèâàí, îáëîêîòèâøèñü íà ïîäóøêè, è ïîäîãíóâ ïîä ñåáÿ íîãè.  Ïåðâûé ãëîòîê âñåãäà áûë ñàìûì ïðèÿòíûì, îí îáæèãàë ãîðëî, íî â òî æå âðåìÿ óñïîêàèâàë,  çàïîëíÿÿ åå óñòîé÷èâûì ÷óâñòâîì áëàãîïîëó÷èÿ.

Èòàê, îíà âñòðåòèëà íåçíàêîìöà, êîòîðûé ïîêàçàëñÿ åé î÷åíü çíàêîìûì. Íî ïî÷åìó? Îíà ñâåëà áðîâè è ñòàðàëàñü ïîãðóçèòüñÿ â  âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. ×òî èìåííî åé ïîêàçàëîñü çíàêîìûì? Ó íåå áûëî îùóùåíèå, ÷òî âñå ýòî øëî îòêóäà-òî èçäàëåêà, åå ñîáåñåäíèê âûçûâàë ñìóòíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, êîòîðûå óõîäèëè â íåäðà ïîäñîçíàíèÿ. Òàê ÷òî æå ýòî áûëî? Îïðåäåëåííî, íå åãî ëèöî. Ìîæåò áûòü, æåñòû? Íåò, îíè íå áûëè çíàêîìûìè. ×òî åùå? Ãîëîñ? Îíà ñäåëàëà åùå îäèí ãëîòîê è îáäóìàëà ýòó ìûñëü. Òî÷íî. Äà.  Îíà óçíàëà èìåííî ãîëîñ, íî íå ñìîãëà âñïîìíèòü, ãäå îíà åãî  ñëûøàëà. Ýòîò ìÿãêèé øåëêîâûé áàðèòîí, êîòîðûé è ïðèâëåê åå âíèìàíèå – Äà, åñëè áûòü äî êîíöà ÷åñòíîé ñàìà ñ ñîáîé, ýòî áûëî ïðàâèëüíîå âûðàæåíèå -  ïðèâëåê åå âíèìàíèå.  Åñëè áû îíà áûëà ìàããëîì, îíà ñêàçàëà áû «îêîëäîâàë», íî â ìàãè÷åñêîì ìèðå ýòî áûëî ñëèøêîì îáû÷íûì äåëîì… Èòàê, ýòî áûë ãîëîñ. Î÷åíü õîðîøî. Íî ãäå îíà ñëûøàëà, íåò, ïîïðàâèëà îíà ñåáÿ, ãäå ðàíüøå îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå ïðè çâóêàõ ÷üåãî-òî ãîëîñà? Òåïåðü, êîãäà îíà ïîñòàâèëà ïóñòîé ñòàêàí íà ñòîë, îíà äîëæíà áûëà ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî äâàäöàòü ìèíóò íàïðÿæåííûõ ðàçìûøëåíèé íå ïðèáëèçèëè åå ê îòâåòó íà ýòîò âîïðîñ. Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ïðåïîäàåò â ÊÀÀ, òàê ÷òî ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïðèøëî åé íà óì, áûëî ïîñëàòü ïèñüìî Àëàñòîðó Õìóðè. Ìîæåò áûòü, îí ñìîæåò ïðîñâåòèòü åå.


	5. Ãëàâà 5

Ãëàâà 5.

Äîðîãîé Àëàñòîð,

Êàê òîëüêî ñòàðîìó âîð÷ëèâîìó Õàôôëïàôôñêîìó ìåðçàâöó óäàëîñü èçáåæàòü ýòîãî æóòêîãî ïðàçäíèêà? Ýòî, êàê òû óæå ìîã äîãàäàòüñÿ ïî ïîëíîìó îòñóòñòâèþ òàêòà, öèòàòà  èç ìèñòåðà Ìåíüøå-Ñëîâ-è-Áîëüøå-Äåëà Áëýêà. Õîòÿ ÿ âûðàçèëñÿ áû áîëåå èçÿùíî, ïî ñóòè ÿ ñîãëàñåí ñ Ñèðèóñîì. Êàê òû ýòî ñäåëàë? Òû ïðîñòî ïðåâðàòèë ñâîþ äåðåâÿííóþ íîãó â êîï÷åíóþ ôîðåëü è ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî ïîòåðÿë åå, ïîýòîìó íå ìîæåøü ïîÿâèòüñÿ íà ãëàâíîì ïðèåìå ãîäà? Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ïî÷òè óãàäàë, õîòÿ òû íèêîãäà íå ïðèçíàåøüñÿ. 

ß âûíóæäåí áûë ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü òàì, è òû ìîæåøü ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, íàñêîëüêî  íåíàâèñòíîé áûëà äëÿ ìåíÿ êàæäàÿ ìèíóòà. Òû æå çíàåøü, ÿ íå ñèëåí â ñâåòñêèõ áåñåäàõ, è òîãî, ÷òî ïðèøëîñü òàì âûòåðïåòü, õâàòèò ìíå åùå íà ïÿòü ëåò, äî äâàäöàòèëåòèÿ ïîáåäû. 

Ïî ïðè÷èíàì, êîòîðûå ÿ áû íå õîòåë òåáå ðàñêðûâàòü, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñåé÷àñ, ÿ âûíóæäåí áûë èñïîëüçîâàòü ñâîå ñòàðîå øïèîíñêîå èìÿ — Øîí Ñïàðâèñ, êîãäà ïðåäñòàâëÿëñÿ ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðûé ïîêà íå äîëæåí çíàòü, êòî ÿ òàêîé. Êîãäà ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ñïðîñèë ìåíÿ, ÷åì ÿ çàíèìàþñü, ÿ äîëæåí áûë ÷òî-òî îòâåòèòü. Òàê âîò, ìîé äîðîãîé äðóã, ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî — ÿ ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÷èòàþ ëåêöèè ïî âîåííîé ñòðàòåãèè â êóðñå Çàùèòû îò òåìíûõ èññêóñòâ (íå ñìåéñÿ. ß ñêàçàë ÍÅ ÑÌÅÉÑß!) â ÊÀÀ. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ óæå ïîæàëåë îá ýòîì, íî â òîò ìîìåíò íå ñìîã ïðèäóìàòü íè÷åãî ïîëó÷øå. 

Ìîã ëè ÿ ïîïðîñèòü òåáÿ äàòü îáùóþ èíôîðìàöèþ, åñëè êòî-òî îáðàòèòñÿ ê òåáå ïî ïîâîäó Øîíà Ñïàðâèñà? ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ïîòðåáóþòñÿ êàêèå-òî äåòàëè, ïîýòîìó òû íå ïîïàäåøü â íåóäîáíîå ïîëîæåíèå. Åñëè òû ðåøèøü ïðèóêðàñèòü ïîðòðåò ìèñòåðà Ñïàðâèñà, ïîæàëóéñòà, áóäü ëþáåçåí ñîîáùèòü ìíå î òîì, ÷òî âûäóìàëî òâîå èçâðàùåííîå âîîáðàæåíèå. 

Ñèðèóñ ãîâîðèò, ÷òîáû ÿ ñïðîñèë òåáÿ îò åãî èìåíè, åñòü ëè â Àêàäåìèè õîðîøåíüêèå äåâóøêè -  àóðîðû. ß ñ÷èòàþ òîâàðèùåñêèì äîëãîì ïåðåäàòü òåáå åãî âîïðîñ (îí ñòîèò ó ìåíÿ çà ñïèíîé, òàê ÷òî íå âîñïðèíèìàé ýòè ñëîâà áóêâàëüíî), õîòÿ ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ íåêîòîðîå áåñïîêîéñòâî çà òâîèõ ïîäîïå÷íûõ, ïîýòîìó õî÷ó îòãîâîðèòü òåáÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû òû äàâàë åìó êàêóþ-òî èíôîðìàöèþ.   

Íàäåþñü âñêîðå ïîëó÷èòü îò òåáÿ îòâåò.

Òâîé äðóã, 

Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï.

Äîðîãîé ìèñòåð Õìóðè,

Ïðîøëî ìíîãî âðåìåíè ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ìû ñ Âàìè âñòðå÷àëèñü, íî, âîçìîæíî, Âû çàïîìíèëè ìåíÿ êàê îäíîãî èç äâóõ ëó÷øèõ äðóçåé Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà â òîò íåçàáûâàåìûé ãîä, êîãäà Âû ïðåïîäàâàëè  â Õîãâàðòñå. ß òîãäà ó÷èëàñü â ñåäüìîì êëàññå. Åñëè Âû ìåíÿ çàáûëè, ÿ íå ðàññåðæóñü, íî, âîçìîæíî, ñëîâà "Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.û", "ýêçàìåí ïî äóýëÿì" è "áëàíìàíæå" î ÷åì-òî íàïîìèíàþò? Ñ÷àñòëèâîå áûëî âðåìÿ, äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò äåðæàë âñåõ â óæàñå… íî ÿ îòêëîíÿþñü îò òåìû.

Â÷åðà âå÷åðîì, íà ïðèåìå â ÷åñòü Äíÿ ïîáåäû, êîòîðûé Âû, êàê îáû÷íî, ïî÷òèëè ñâîèì îòñóòñòâèåì (êàê ÿ âàñ ïîíèìàþ!), ÿ ïîçíàêîìèëàñü ñ îäíèì èç âàøèõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, êîòîðûé ïðåäñòàâèëñÿ êàê Øîí Ñïåðâèñ. Ïîëòîðà ÷àñà íàçàä îäèí èç äîìîâûõ ýëüôîâ ïðèíåñ ìíå ïà÷êó ïèñåì, êîòîðûå îí íàøåë ïîñëå óõîäà ãîñòåé. ß ïðîñìîòðåëà èõ è îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèå, ÷òî âñå îíè íà÷èíàëèñü ñî ñëîâ "Äîðîãîé Øîí".

Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî â ñïèñêå ãîñòåé, ñêîðåå âñåãî, áûëî íåñêîëüêî Øîíîâ, íî ìèñòåð Ñïåðâèñ ïîêàçàëñÿ ìíå äîâîëüíî ðàññåÿííûì ÷åëîâåêîì (îí äàæå äóìàë, ÷òî ïîòåðÿë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó). Ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, ÿ ñðàçó æå ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ïèñüìà ìîãëè ïðèíàäëåæàòü åìó. Íå ìîãëè áû Âû ñïðîñèòü ó íåãî, íå òåðÿë ëè îí ïèñüìà, êîãäà âñòðåòèòåñü ñ íèì â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç? Åñëè ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî îí, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîïðîñèòå åãî ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîãëà âåðíóòü åìó åãî ïîòåðþ.

Íàäåþñü, ÷òî ýòà ïðîñüáà íå ñëèøêîì çàòðóäíèò Âàñ. Äóìàþ, ÷òî ó Âàñ ïîëíî ïðîáëåì è áåç ìîåãî ïèñüìà. 

Èñêðåííå Âàøà,

Ãåðìèîíà Ïîòòåð.

Äîðîãîé Ñåâåðóñ,

Îïðåäåëåííî, òû ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè ïðîâîäèøü â êîìïàíèè ýòîãî îãðîìíîãî ÷åðíîãî áëîõàñòîãî ÷óäîâèùà, ðàç ñòàë ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ â Êàçàíîâó. ß åäâà óñïåë îòêðûòü òâîå ïèñüìî (òû íå ìîã áû ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàòü ñî ñâîèì ïî÷åðêîì? ß ðàñøèôðîâûâàë åãî íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ), êîãäà ìèíèñòåðñêàÿ ñîâà ïðèíåñëà ìíå ïàêåò. "Ïðè÷èíû, êîòîðûå ÿ ïîêà íå õîòåë áû ðàñêðûâàòü", äà? Cherchez la femme — âîò â ÷åì âñå äåëî?

Òàê êàê òû îáÿçàòåëüíî óïîìÿíóë áû ïîòåðþ ïèñåì, ïîõîæå, ÷òî íàøà ìàëåíüêàÿ ëåäè ýòî âûäóìàëà. Ýòî ïðèâîäèò ê íåèçáåæíîìó âûâîäó, ÷òî îíà èùåò ïðåäëîãà ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ òîáîé. Àáñîëþòíî íåïîíÿòíî, ïî÷åìó. Äàæå áåç óõóäøàþùåãî âíåøíîñòü çàêëèíàíèÿ òû âðÿä ëè âõîäèøü â ñïèñîê ñàìûõ çàâèäíûõ õîëîñòÿêîâ Âåäüìîâñêîãî Åæåíåäåëüíèêà.  

Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ ñîîáùèë åé òî, ÷òî îíà õîòåëà, è äàæå íåìíîãî áîëüøå (êîïèÿ ïðèëàãàåòñÿ). Äåëàé ñ ýòèì âñå, ÷òî õî÷åøü, íî íå äåëàé íè÷åãî òàêîãî, ÷åãî áû íå ñòàë äåëàòü ÿ. (Ìàëåíüêîå ïðèìå÷àíèå — ÿ áû _íå ñòàë_ ñïàòü ñ æåíîé ìèíèñòðà). Êñòàòè î Ñèðèóñå — ñêàæè ýòîìó ãðÿçíîìó ñòàðèêàøêå, ïîãëîùåííîìó ñâîèìè ãîðìîíàìè,  ÷òî åñëè ÿ ïîéìàþ õîòÿ áû åãî ðóêó íà ìàíòèè ìîåé ñòóäåíòêè, ÿ îòðåæó åìó ÿéöà è çàòîëêàþ â ãëîòêó. 

Âîò, êàæåòñÿ, è âñå.

Òâîé Àëàñòîð.

Äîðîãàÿ ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð,

Íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè íàïîìèíàòü ìíå î áëàíìàíæå, ÿ íå çàáûë áû âàñ â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå — òàêóþ æåíùèíó, êàê Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, íåëåãêî çàáûòü. 

Êàñàòåëüíî Âàøåãî âîïðîñà î ìèñòåðå Ñïàðâèñå (òàê ïðàâèëüíî ïèøåòñÿ åãî èìÿ) — äà, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî ÿ î íåì çíàþ, îí ìîã îñòàâèòü ýòè ïèñüìà â äîìå ìèíèñòðà — íàøè äîìîâûå ýëüôû â àêàäåìèè ïðîâîäÿò áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè, ðàçûñêèâàÿ âåùè, êîòîðûå îí ïîñòîÿííî òåðÿåò.  

Òàê êàê â ñëåäóþùåì ñåìåñòðå îí íå áóäåò ïðåïîäàâàòü â àêàäåìèè, ÿ ñîâåòóþ Âàì îòïðàâèòü ñîâó â ïîìåñòüå  Ñïàðâèñà, êîòîðîå, íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ, íàõîäèòñÿ ãäå-òî íà ñåâåðå. Åñëè ýòî åãî ïèñüìà, îí óæå ñâåë ñ óìà ñâîèõ äîìîâûõ ýëüôîâ (ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, îí íå æåíàò, èíà÷å áåäíàÿ æåíùèíà äàâíî ïîñåëèëàñü áû â ãîñïèòàëå èì. Ñâ. Ìóíãî). Âû î÷åíü ïîìîæåòå íåñ÷àñòíûì ñîçäàíèÿì, åñëè êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå íàïèøåòå åìó.

Èñêðåííå Âàø,

Àëàñòîð Õìóðè.

***

Äîðîãîé Àëàñòîð,

Íàçâàâ ìåíÿ ãðÿçíûì ñòàðèêàøêîé, òû ïîãîðÿ÷èëñÿ, ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî ñàì òû íà÷èíàåøü îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà äåâî÷åê, êàê òîëüêî èõ îòíèìàþò îò ìàòåðèíñêîé ãðóäè. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ âèæó, ÷òî òû ïðîñòî çàâèäóåøü, òàê ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ ïðîùàþ. 

ß ïðîñòî õîòåë ñîîáùèòü òåáå êîå-÷òî îòíîñèòåëüíî Ñåâåðóñà (Øèçîãëàç, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû ëþáèøü ñïëåòíè!). Ïî-ìîåìó, îí áåç ïàìÿòè âëþáèëñÿ â Ãåðìèîíó Ãðåéíäæåð. Òî, ÷òî îí ýòî îòðèöàåò, ëèøü óñèëèâàåò ìîå óáåæäåíèå. 

Â÷åðà îí ïîëó÷èë ïèñüìî (êîïèÿ ïðèëàãàåòñÿ, íî åñëè òû êîãäà-íèáóäü åìó îá ýòîì ðàññêàæåøü, ÿ ïðèäóìàþ, ÷òî ñäåëàòü ñ òâîèìè ÿéöàìè, õîòÿ, âîçìîæíî, òû è íå áóäåøü ïî íèì ñêó÷àòü) îò íåå. Ýòî ïèñüìî è òî, êîòîðîå îíà îòïðàâèëà òåáå, çàñòàâèëè ìåíÿ ñîìíåâàòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî Ñîðòèðîâî÷íàÿ øëÿïà áûëà â çäðàâîì óìå, êîãäà îòïðàâèëà åå â Ãðèôôèíäîð. Ïîæàëóé, Ñëèçåðèí ïîäîøåë áû áîëüøå. Êîãäà ÿ íà÷àë åãî ðàññïðàøèâàòü îá ýòîì, îí ïðîñòî âçîðâàëñÿ. Òîëüêî ïðåäñòàâü — îí âûøâûðíóë ìåíÿ èç ñâîåãî êàáèíåòà ñ êðèêîì "Áëýê, íåìåäëåííî ïîêèíüòå êîìíàòó!". ß äàæå íå ïîìíþ, êîãäà îí â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç òàê âåë ñåáÿ ñî ìíîé. Ïîòîì, çà îáåäîì, îí èçâèíèëñÿ, áîðìî÷à ÷òî-òî î ãîëîâíîé áîëè. Ïðè ýòîì îí òàê íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðåë, ÷òî ÿ èñïóãàëñÿ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îí âûòàùèò èç-çà ñïèíû áóêåò öâåòîâ è ïðèãëàñèò ìåíÿ íà óæèí, ÷åãî îí, ê ñ÷àñòüþ, íå ñäåëàë.

ß íèêîãäà íå âèäåë, ÷òîáû Ñåâåðóñ òàê ñåáÿ âåë. Âåðîÿòíî, îí â ïîëíîì ñìÿòåíèè, è ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ñêîðî îí ïðîãîâîðèòñÿ ìíå îáî âñåì — ïîýòîìó îí è èçâèíèëñÿ, çíàÿ, ÷òî ñêîðî ÿ åìó ïîíàäîáëþñü, ÷òîáû èçëèòü ñâîå ñåðäå÷íîå ãîðå. 

Åñëè òû ñïðîñèøü ìåíÿ, òî ÿ ñêàæó, ÷òî îíè îáìåíÿþòñÿ íåñêîëüêèìè öåëîìóäðåííûìè ïèñüìàìè, ïîòîì âñòðåòÿòñÿ çà îáåäîì, è, íàêîíåö, ñìîþòñÿ â ïîìåñòüå Ñíåéïà, òàê æå èçâåñòíîå êàê ïîìåñòüå Ñïàðâèñà. È, åñëè èì ïîâåçåò, îíè ñäåëàþò ýòî â ïîñòåëè. Ýòî åùå îäíî èç ïðåèìóùåñòâ ìàëåíüêîãî äîìà — íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå, ÷òîáû äîáðàòüñÿ äî ñïàëüíè, íî ÿ æå íå äîëæåí òåáå îá ýòîì ðàññêàçûâàòü, ïðàâäà? Èòàê, ïðî÷èòàé ïèñüìî Ãåðìèîíû è ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî òû îá ýòîì äóìàåøü. Ñòàâëþ 50 ãàëåîíîâ, ÷òî äî åùå Ðîæäåñòâà â ïîìåñòüå Ñíåéïà ïîÿâèòñÿ æèâîòíîå ñ äâóìÿ ñïèíàìè. Òàêèì îáðàçîì, ó íèõ åñòü ÷óòü áîëüøå òðåõ ìåñÿöåâ. Ïðèíèìàåøü ïàðè?  

Òâîé íåáëîõàñòûé êîíñïèðàòîð,

Ñèðèóñ.

***  
  
  
Äîðîãîé ìèñòåð Ñïàðâèñ,

Õîòÿ ìû ñ âàìè ìàëî çíàêîìû, ôàêòè÷åñêè, ìû îáùàëèñü òîëüêî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íà ïðèåìå â ÷åñòü Äíÿ ïîáåäû òðè äíÿ íàçàä, ÿ ïîçâîëþ ñåáå Âàñ êîå î ÷åì ïîïðîñèòü. Êàê Âû çíàåòå, áûòü æåíîé ìèíèñòðà îçíà÷àåò íå ïðîñòî áûòü "èãðàòü ðîëü õîçÿéêè",  êàê âû ìåíÿ íàçâàëè, â ðàçëè÷íûõ ñëó÷àÿõ. Ýòî òàêæå çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ áûòü ïðåäñåäàòåëåì, èëè ïðåçèäåíòîì, êàê Âàì óãîäíî, ðàçëè÷íûõ îðãàíèçàöèé, â òîì ÷èñëå è Ò.Î.Ñ.Ê.À. (Òåîëîãè÷åñêîå Îáùåñòâî Ñîòðóäíè÷åñòâà Êíèãîëþáîâ - Àãíîñòèêîâ).  

Îäíîé èç ìîèõ îáÿçàííîñòåé, êðîìå ïîñåùåíèÿ åæåãîäíîãî îáùåãî ñîáðàíèÿ è íàïèñàíèÿ ïðåäèñëîâèÿ ê èõ åæåãîäíèêó, ÿâëÿåòñÿ ïðèãëàøåíèå çíàìåíèòûõ ó÷åíûõ äëÿ ÷òåíèÿ ëåêöèé. Ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî Âû ñïåöèàëèñò ïî èñòîðèè ìàãèè, ïðåïîäàþùèé â îäíîì èç ñàìûõ ïðåñòèæíûõ  ó÷åáíûõ çàâåäåíèé, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî íåñêîëüêî ëåêöèé íà ïðåäëîæåííûå Âàìè òåìû âíåñëè áû áîëüøîé âêëàä â ðàçâèòèå Ò.Î.Ñ.Ê.À. 

Åñëè Âàñ çàèíòåðåñîâàëî ìîå ïðåäëîæåíèå, íå ìîãëè áû ìû îáñóäèòü åãî çà ëàí÷åì íà ñëåäóþùåé íåäåëå? 

Íàäåþñü âñêîðå ïîëó÷èòü Âàø îòâåò.

Èñêðåííå Âàøà,

Ãåðìèîíà Ïîòòåð.


	6. Ãëàâà 6

ÃËÀÂÀ 6.

Áóäó÷è ìàããëîðîæäåííîé, Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî ìåæäó ìàãè÷åñêèì è ìàããëîâñêèì ìèðîì ìíîãî ðàçëè÷èé, íî îáùåãî ìåæäó íèìè òàê æå ìíîãî. Îäíîé èç ýòèõ îáùèõ ÷åðò áûëî ïðèñòðàñòèå äîìàøíåé ïðèñëóãè ê ñïëåòíÿì. Ñ ÷åòâåðòîãî ãîäà â Õîãâàðöå îíà çíàëà, ÷òî äîìîâûå ýëüôû ïðèâÿçàíû ê ñâîèì õîçÿåâàì è ñêîðåå äàäóò ñåáÿ óáèòü, ÷åì âûäàäóò êîìó-íèáóäü èõ ñåêðåòû. Íî ýòîò êîäåêñ ÷åñòè íå çàïðåùàë èì ïåðåñêàçûâàòü è îáñóæäàòü èíòåðåñíûå ñâåäåíèÿ ñî ñâîèìè êîëëåãàìè, ðàáîòàþùèìè â òîì æå äîìå.

Ðàáîòàòü â Ðåçèäåíöèè Ìèíèñòðà áûëî, ïîæàëóé, ñàìîé ïðåñòèæíîé ðàáîòîé, êàêàÿ òîëüêî ìîãëà äîñòàòüñÿ äîìîâîìó ýëüôó, à ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Ãàððè Ïîòòåð è åãî æåíà ïåðååõàëè â áîëüøîé îñîáíÿê, ìàòåðèàëüíîå áëàãîïîëó÷èå äîìà òîëüêî äîáàâèëî ïðåñòèæà. Äàæå  Êâèçè, ýëüôîâñêèé âàðèàíò äæåíòëüìåíà äëÿ äæåíòëüìåíîâ, ñàìûé ñòàðøèé èç äâàäöàòè ýëüôîâ, îáåñïå÷èâàþùèõ  âñå âîçìîæíûå óäîáñòâà äëÿ  îáèòàòåëåé Ðåçèäåíöèè, íå ìîã ïðèïîìíèòü, êîãäà åùå ñ íèìè òàê õîðîøî îáðàùàëèñü è ïðåäîñòàâëÿëè ñòîëüêî ëüãîò. Çà âñå ýòî, êàê âñå îíè ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàëè, îíè äîëæíû áûëè áëàãîäàðèòü â îñíîâíîì Åå Ïðåâîñõîäèòåëüñòâî, Ãåðìèîíó Ïîòòåð, êîòîðàÿ äàâàëà èì âûõîäíûå äíè, ïëàòèëà èì çàðàáîòíóþ ïëàòó, è ëè÷íî íàáëþäàëà çà òåì, ÷òîáû îíè íå ðàáîòàëè, åñëè ïëîõî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëè. Çàðïëàòó ñàìà Ãåðìèîíà ñ÷èòàëà ñêðîìíîé, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ïåðñîíàë ïðîäîëæàë èñïûòûâàòü ñîñòîÿíèå, áëèçêîå ê ïàíè÷åñêîìó, ïîëó÷àÿ ïî äâàäöàòü ãàëåîíîâ â êîíöå êàæäîãî ìåñÿöà.

Íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè ãîâîðèòü î òîì, ÷òî âñå îíè îáîæàëè åå, îò Êâèçè è Òâè÷è, êîòîðûå áûëè ñòàðøèìè ïî ðàíãó, äî Èôôè, òðåòüåé ó÷åíèöû êóõàðêè.

Íî íèêòî èç íèõ íå çíàë, ÷òî èíîãäà åé äîñòàâëÿåò îãðîìíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå ïîäñëóøèâàòü èõ ðàçãîâîðû, õîòÿ èç-çà ýòîãî îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íåìíîãî âèíîâàòîé. Íî îíà äàæå â þíîñòè íå áûëà ãîðÿ÷èì ïîñëåäîâàòåëåì ñòðîãîé ñîöèàëüíîé ëåñòíèöû è çíàëà, ÷òî ñïëåòíè ïðèñëóãè îáû÷íî ñîäåðæàò ïîëåçíåéøóþ èíôîðìàöèþ.

×åðåç òðè äíÿ ïîñëå ïðàçäíîâàíèÿ Äíÿ Ïîáåäû, êîòîðîå ïðîøëî áåç ìàëåéøåé çàïèíêè áëàãîäàðÿ ñëàæåííîé ðàáîòå ïðåêðàñíî îáó÷åííîãî ïåðñîíàëà, Òâè÷è è Êâèçè ñèäåëè íà êóõíå, áîëòàÿ è ïîòÿãèâàÿ èç áóòûëêè óñëàäýëü. Áûëî óæå î÷åíü ïîçäíî, è îñòàëüíûå ýëüôû äàâíî îòïðàâèëèñü ñïàòü, ÷òî äàëî ñòàðøèì ñëóãàì ïðåêðàñíóþ âîçìîæíîñòü îáñóäèòü íåêîòîðûå âîïðîñû, êîòîðûå îíè ñ÷èòàëè íå ïîäõîäÿùèìè äëÿ óøåé èõ êîëëåã. Ãåðìèîíà íå ñîáèðàëàñü èõ ïîäñëóøèâàòü, îíà ïîøëà íà êóõíþ, ÷òîáû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïåðåêóñèòü, è çàìåòèëà äâóõ óâëå÷åííûõ ðàçãîâîðîì ýëüôîâ. Òåïåðü îíà ñòîÿëà çà ïîëóïðèêðûòîé êóõîííîé äâåðüþ è ñëóøàëà ñî âñå âîçðàñòàþùèì èíòåðåñîì.

Ýëåãàíòíî îòõëåáíóâ óñëàäýëÿ, Òâè÷è ñêàçàëà. – ß ñ òðóäîì â ýòî âåðèò, íî õîçÿéêà Ãåðìèîíà î÷åíü èçìåíèëàñü ïîñëå ýòîãî òîðæåñòâà. Òû æå çíàåøü, îíà îáû÷íî ïîõîæà íà ñòàòóþ, íî êîãäà ÿ ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì âõîæó â åå êîìíàòó, îíà ïåëà! Îíà âñåãäà î÷åíü äîáðà êî ìíå, íî ñåãîäíÿ îíà ïðîñòî âåñåëàÿ, ïîíèìàåøü?

Êâèçè íàõìóðèë áðîâè. – Íî õîçÿèí Ãàððè ñåãîäíÿ òàêîé æå, êàê îáû÷íî, òàê ÷òî ÿ äóìàåò, ÷òî ñ íèì ýòî íèêàê íå ñâÿçàíî. È åùå, ÿ íàáëþäàòü çà íèìè âî âðåìÿ çàâòðàêà, îíè åëè ìîë÷à, îíè ñîâñåì íå ðàçãîâàðèâàåò äðóã ñ äðóãîì.

Õèòðàÿ óñìåøêà ÷óòü íå ðàñêîëîëà ïîïîëàì ÷åðåï Òâè÷è. – ß è íå ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ýòî êàê-òî ñâÿçàíî ñ õîçÿèíîì Ãàððè. Íî ÿ äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî çíàåò æåíùèí, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî õîçÿéêà Ãåðìèîíà âëþáèëàñü.

Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü íå âñêðèêíóëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè.

- Âëþáèëàñü? – Êâèçè îíåìåë îò óäèâëåíèÿ. – Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíà ëþáèò êîãî-òî äðóãîãî? Íå õîçÿèíà Ãàððè?

- Íó êîíå÷íî íå õîçÿèíà Ãàððè. ß åùå íå äîãîâîðèòü. Ýòèì óòðîì õîçÿéêà Ãåðìèîíà îòïðàâëÿëà ïèñüìî. ß, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, íå óñïåâàþ ïðî÷èòàòü àäðåñ. Íî ÿ ìîãó ïîñïîðèòü ñ òîáîé íà áóòûëêó óñëàäýëÿ, ÷òî ïèñüìî áûëî ìóæ÷èíå. Çàïîìíè ìîè ñëîâà, Êâèçè, ìû è ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå íå ñìîæåì, ÷åì âñå ýòî çàêîí÷èòüñÿ. – Îíà çåâíóëà. – ß î÷åíü óñòàëà. Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Êâèçè.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàðàëàñü êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå ðàñòâîðèòüñÿ â òåíè êîðèäîðà, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî åå ñåðäöå êîëîòèòñÿ íå íàñòîëüêî ãðîìêî, ÷òîáû âûäàòü åå ïðèñóòñòâèå.

Ñðàçó ïîñëå òîãî, êàê óøëà Òâè÷è, îçàäà÷åííûé Êâèçè áûñòðî ïðîøåë ìèìî Ãåðìèîíû, êîòîðàÿ âñå åùå ñòîÿëà êàê ïðèêîâàííàÿ íà òîì æå ìåñòå è íå ìîãëà çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ äâèãàòüñÿ. Íó ïî÷åìó ýëüôû íàñòîëüêî ïðîíèöàòåëüíû? Íå ãîâîðÿ óæ îá èõ ñîîáðàçèòåëüíîñòè? Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà. Àïïåòèò ó íåå ïðîïàë, è òåïåðü åé õîòåëîñü òîëüêî âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. Åé íàäî áûòü îñòîðîæíåå. Íàìíîãî îñòîðîæíåå. Îíà íå ñîìíåâàëàñü â ïðåäàííîñòè ýëüôîâ, íî â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ëó÷øå íå ðèñêîâàòü.

-----*****-----

Íåìíîãèì ïîçæå, Ãåðìèîíà ëåæàëà â êðîâàòè, ñîâåðøåííî íå æåëàÿ ñïàòü, è ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ î÷åíü ãëóïîé. Òî÷íåå ãîâîðÿ, îíà ïûòàëàñü îïðåäåëèòü, ÷óâñòâóåò ëè îíà ñåáÿ ãëóïîé, âçâîëíîâàííîé, ñ÷àñòëèâîé èëè ïðèñòûæåííîé. Åäèíñòâåííîå, â ÷åì îíà áûëà ñîâåðøåííî îïðåäåëåííî óâåðåíà,  ýòî ÷òî åé íðàâèòñÿ ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ áîëåå æèâîé, ÷åì çà ìíîãèå ïðîøëûå ãîäû. Âäðóã îíà ðåçêî ñåëà, è ñêàçàëà ñåáå: - Âñå, Ãåðìèîíà, õâàòèò. Òû ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî íå ñìîæåøü çàñíóòü, òàê ÷òî, Áîãà ðàäè, çàéìèñü ÷åì-íèáóäü ïîëåçíûì! Ïîñòàðàéñÿ õîòü íåìíîãî ïðèâåñòè â ïîðÿäîê ñâîè ìûñëè. Ýòî íå ïîìîæåò òåáå çàñíóòü, íî, ìîæåò áûòü, ïîìîæåò òåáå ïîíÿòü, ÷òî òâîðèòñÿ ó òåáÿ â ãîëîâå. Äàâàé, ïîäíèìàéñÿ ñ êðîâàòè!

Ïîä÷èíÿÿñü ñîáñòâåííîé êîìàíäå, îíà ñïóñòèëà íîãè ñ êðîâàòè, âñòàëà, ïîäîøëà ê ïèñüìåííîìó ñòîëó, è, ïðè ñâåòå äâóõ ñâåòèëüíèêîâ, çàãîðåâøèõñÿ ïîñëå ëåãêîãî âçìàõà åå ïàëî÷êè, íà÷àëà êîïàòüñÿ â âûäâèæíûõ ÿùèêàõ. Äîñòàâ ïåðãàìåíò è ïåðî, îíà ñåëà, íî ïîòîì åé ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ëó÷øàÿ ìûñëü, è îíà íàëèëà ñåáå áðåíäè. Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíà ñìîòðåëà â îêíî è êðóòèëà â ðóêàõ áîêàë, äîæèäàÿñü, ïîêà îí íàãðååòñÿ äî íóæíîé òåìïåðàòóðû. Ïåðâûé ïðîáíûé ãëîòîê, êàçàëîñü áû, óäîâëåòâîðèë åå îæèäàíèÿ. Îíà ïîñòàâèëà áîêàë íà ñòîë, âçÿëà ïåðî, îêóíóëà åãî â ÷åðíèëà è íà÷àëà ïèñàòü. 

_Ýòî ïèñüìî ñåáå ñàìîé, è ìíå ñòûäíî, ÷òî ÿ åãî ïèøó. Íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ ñ÷èòàþ ýòî ïðèçíàêîì òîãî, ÷òî ÿ íå ñîâñåì íîðìàëüíàÿ – ýòî áûëî áû ìåíüøèì èç äâóõ çîë, áûòü ñóìàñøåäøåé, çàòî ñ÷àñòëèâîé. Íåò, ìíå ñòûäíî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿ åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê, êîìó ÿ ìîãó íàïèñàòü ïèñüìî. È__ýòî__ìíîãîå__ãîâîðèò__îáî__ìíå__._

_Ìíå òðèäöàòü ÷åòûðå ãîäà, íó, ïî÷òè, è ó ìåíÿ íåò íè îäíîãî äðóãà, ê êîòîðîìó ÿ ìîãëà áû îáðàòèòñÿ, íèêîãî, êîìó áû ÿ äîâåðÿëà íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè. Ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïëîõî îò îäíîé ìûñëè  î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó êîìó-íèáóäü îá ýòîì ðàññêàçàòü. Äàâàé ñìîòðåòü ïðàâäå â ãëàçà: ó ìåíÿ íåò äðóçåé. Ìíîãî èõ ó ìåíÿ íèêîãäà íå áûëî – ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, ó ìåíÿ áûëî òîëüêî äâà äðóãà: Ãàððè è Ðîí. Îäèí èç íèõ ñòàë ìîèì ìóæåì, à äðóãîé ïîêèíóë íå òîëüêî ìåíÿ, íî è âñåõ íàñ. Îõ, Ðîí, ïî÷åìó òû íå ìîã, õîòÿ áû ñäåëàòü ìíå îäîëæåíèå è ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â ïðèçðàê? Òîãäà__òû__ìîã__áû__ñîñòàâèòü__ìíå__êîìïàíèþ__.  __Îïðîìåò÷èâûé__, __ãëóïûé__, __ïðîêëÿòûé__Ãðèôôèíäîðåö__! __Äà, òû çàñëîíèë ñîáîé Äàìáëäîðà, íî òû __ïîêèíóë ìåíÿ! Åñëè áû ó ìåíÿ áûë âûáîð, ÿ âûáðàëà áû, ÷òîáû òû îñòàëñÿ æèòü, à îí óìåð. È ÷åðò ñ íèì, ñ Âåëèêèì Äîáðîì, ìû ïîáåäèëè áû Âîëäåìîðòà è áåç Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî èìåííî òâîÿ ñìåðòü ðàç è íàâñåãäà èçìåíèëà ìîþ æèçíü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îöåïåíåíèå, â êîòîðîå ÿ ïîñëå íåå ïîãðóçèëàñü, íèêîãäà ïî íàñòîÿùåìó íå ïîêèäàëî ìåíÿ._

_Òû óøåë, è òâîÿ ñåìüÿ óøëà âìåñòå ñ òîáîé, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå â òîì, ÷òî êàñàëîñü ìîåé æèçíè ._ Èíîãäà ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îíè âèíÿò ìåíÿ â ñâîåé ïîòåðå. È ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî âèíîâàòà. Ýòî ÿ äîëæíà áûëà ïîæåðòâîâàòü ñîáîé, ÿ ñòîÿëà òàê æå áëèçêî ê äèðåêòîðó, êàê è òû, è òîæå ìîãëà áðîñèòüñÿ ìåæäó íèì è ïðîêëÿòèåì. Íî òû íå òîëüêî ñïàñ åãî æèçíü, òû åùå è îòòîëêíóë ìåíÿ â ñòîðîíó. Âîò ýòîãî òâîÿ ñåìüÿ òàê è íå ñìîãëà ìíå ïðîñòèòü. Ìîæåøü íàçâàòü ýòî áåññìûñëèöåé, íî ýòî ãðóñòíàÿ ïðàâäà. Âñå îíè îòâåðíóëèñü îò ìåíÿ, ïðè÷åì â òî âðåìÿ, êîãäà ìíå áîëüøå âñåãî íóæíà áûëà äðóæåñêàÿ ïîääåðæêà. È ïîýòîìó ÿ íå ìîãó íàïèñàòü íè òâîåé ìàìå, íè Äæèííè.__

_Ìîé îòåö ïîêèíóë íàñ ñåìü ëåò íàçàä. ß óâåðåíà, ÷òî îí áû ìåíÿ ïîíÿë, ê òîìó æå îí áûë åäèíñòâåííûì, êòî íå ñîâåòîâàë ìíå ñîãëàøàòüñÿ, êîãäà Ãàððè ñäåëàë ïðåäëîæåíèå. Îí áûë ñêåïòè÷åñêè íàñòðîåí, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ÿ äàëà ñâîå ñîãëàñèå òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî áîëüøå íå ìîãëà âûíåñòè ñâîåãî îäèíî÷åñòâà. Èðîíèÿ âñåãî ýòîãî ÷óòü íå çàñòàâèëà ìåíÿ ðàññìåÿòüñÿ: ìàìà âñåãäà áûëà ñëàáåå, âñåãäà ÷åì-íèáóäü áîëåëà, íî èìåííî òû óøåë ïåðâûì. Áîæå, êàê ÿ ëþáèëà òåáÿ, ïàïà. ß âñåãäà áûëà ïàïèíîé äî÷êîé, è ÿ äàæå íå óñïåëà ñ òîáîé ïîïðîùàòüñÿ. Êàæåòñÿ, èìåííî òîãäà ÿ âïåðâûå âñåðüåç çàõîòåëà ñëîìàòü ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è íàâñåãäà ïîêèíóòü ìàãè÷åñêèé ìèð. Îí îòîáðàë ó ìåíÿ âîçìîæíîñòü ðàçäåëèòü ïîñëåäíèå ìèíóòû ìîåãî îòöà, òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ ïîëó÷èëà ïëîõèå íîâîñòè ñîâèíîé ïî÷òîé – ñîâå íóæíî ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû äîëåòåòü îò Ëîíäîíà äî Âàøèíãòîíà. Íî ïîòîì ÿ îòáðîñèëà ýòó ìûñëü, â îñíîâíîì èç-çà Ãàððè. Íå òî, ÷òîáû ÿ î÷åíü ñòðàäàëà ïðè ìûñëè, ÷òî ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ æèòü áåç íåãî, íî ÿ çíàëà, ÷òî ýòî áûëî áû äëÿ íåãî óæàñíûì óäàðîì, è ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íå â ïðàâå íàíåñòè ýòîò óäàð._

_È ñíîâà ìåíÿ îáâèíèëè â òîì, â ÷åì ÿ íå áûëà âèíîâàòà: ìàìà îáèäåëàñü íà ìåíÿ çà òî, ÷òî ÿ íå ïðèåõàëà âîâðåìÿ. Ó íàñ è äî ñìåðòè ïàïû íå áûëî îñîáî òåïëûõ îòíîøåíèé, íî ïîòîì âñå ñòàëî íàìíîãî õóæå,  è òåïåðü íàøè êîíòàêòû îãðàíè÷èâàþòñÿ ïîçäðàâëåíèÿìè ïî ïðàçäíèêàì. Íå î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî, íî ýòî íå îòíîñèòñÿ ê ñïèñêó ìîèõ ãëàâíûõ ïðîáëåì._

_Òàê, êòî æå åùå? Ìíîæåñòâî áîëåå è ìåíåå áëèçêèõ çíàêîìûõ, íî íèêîãî, ñ êåì ÿ çàõîòåëà áû ýòèì ïîäåëèòüñÿ. Òàê ÷òî ÿ âûíóæäåíà ïèñàòü ñàìà ñåáå – ÷àñòè÷íî ïî ñâîåé âèíå, íî, äîëæíà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ îáìàíóòîé ñóäüáîé. Òàê ëè èíà÷å, äàâàé-êà íà÷íåì ïèñüìî._

_Äîðîãàÿ Ãåðìèîíà,_

_ß òàê äàâíî íå ïèñàëà òåáå, ÷òî íå ñìåþ íàäåÿòüñÿ íà òî, ÷òî òåáå áóäåò èíòåðåñíî âñå ýòî ÷èòàòü, íî, êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ, íàäåæäà óìèðàåò ïîñëåäíåé. Ñ__÷åãî__áû__ìíå__íà÷àòü__? __ß__íà÷àëà__áû__ñ__íà÷àëà__, __åñëè__áû__çíàëà__, __êîãäà__âñå__ýòî__íà÷àëîñü__, __ïîýòîìó__ÿ__ïðåäïî÷òó__èñïîëüçîâàòü__èçáèòóþ__ôðàçó__, __è__ñðàçó__ñîîáùó__òåáå__, __÷òî__ÿ__âñòðåòèëà__ìóæ÷èíó__.___

_Äà, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ çàìóæíÿÿ æåíùèíà, è íå ïðîñòî ÷üÿ-òî òàì æåíà. Äà,  ÿ äîëæíà ñ÷èòàòü ñåáÿ ñ÷àñòëèâåéøåé èç æåíùèí, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå áûëî ïîçâîëåíî ðàçäåëèòü æèçíü ñ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì. Íî ìîãó çàâåðèòü òåáÿ, ÿ î÷åíü íåñ÷àñòíàÿ æåíùèíà – ñåé÷àñ ó ìåíÿ íåò æåëàíèÿ âäàâàòüñÿ â ïîäðîáíîñòè, ÿ îñòàâëþ ýòî íà äðóãîé ðàç, ïðîñòî ïîâåðü, ÷òî ÿ íå ñ÷àñòëèâà. Èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ áûëà íåñ÷àñòëèâà åùå òðè äíÿ íàçàä. Äî__òåõ__ïîð__, __ïîêà__ÿ__íå__âñòðåòèëà__åãî__._

_Òû ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü ìíå, ÷òî ÿ íà ãðàíè óìîïîìåøàòåëüñòâà èëè ÷òî ÿ âñå ýòî ïðîñòî íàôàíòàçèðîâàëà ñàìà äëÿ ñåáÿ? ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå çíàþ, ÷òî ìíå äåëàòü. ß ïðîâåëà ãîäû, â êîòîðûå äîëæíû áûëè áû áûòü ñàìûìè ñóìàñáðîäíûìè, â çàêðûòîé øêîëå, â êîìïàíèè êíèã, Ãàððè è Ðîíà. Ïîòîì, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ ãîä îïëàêèâàëà Ðîíà, ÿ ïîåõàëà ó÷èòüñÿ è ðàáîòàòü â Ëèâåðïóëü, íî ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü âñåãî ãîä, â òå÷åíèå êîòîðîãî ÿ âñå åùå áûëà ïîä âïå÷àòëåíèåì îò ñìåðòè Ðîíà è âñåãî, ÷òî çà íåé ïîñëåäîâàëî. ß__äàæå__íå__çàìå÷àëà__, __êàê__øëî__âðåìÿ__. __Â__ëþáîì__ñëó÷àå, ìîå ñåðäöå â ýòîì íå ó÷àñòâîâàëî__._

_Â îáùåì, ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Ãàððè áûë ìîèì ïåðâûì ìóæ÷èíîé, è îñòàåòñÿ åäèíñòâåííûì, íî ÿ íèêîãäà íå ëþáèëà åãî. Êàêîå__-__òî__âðåìÿ__ìíå__êàçàëîñü__, __÷òî__ëþáëþ__. __Íî ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî îáìàíîì ÷óâñòâ, è öåíà, êîòîðóþ ÿ çà ýòî çàïëàòèëà, îêàçàëàñü âûñîêîé, î÷åíü âûñîêîé.  Ìîæíî âñïîìíèòü Âèêòîðà Êðóìà… Íî ÿ äàæå íå õî÷ó óïîòðåáëÿòü åãî èìÿ è ñëîâî «ëþáîâü» â îäíîì ïðåäëîæåíèè, ýòî íå áûëî äàæå óâëå÷åíèåì. Õîòÿ íåò, ìîæåò áûòü óâëå÷åíèåì ýòî ìîæíî íàçâàòü. Ìû ïàðó ðàç öåëîâàëèñü, è íè÷åãî áîëüøå. Ñîáñòâåííî__, __è__âñïîìíèòü__-__òî__íå__î__÷åì__._

_ß ïûòàþñü îáúÿñíèòü òåáå, ÷òî ìíå òðèäöàòü ÷åòûðå ãîäà, è ÿ íèêîãäà íå áûëà âëþáëåíà. ß íå çíàþ, íà ÷òî ýòî ïîõîæå. Ìîæåò áûòü ñåé÷àñ ÿ âëþáèëàñü. Åãî çîâóò Øîí Ñïàðâèñ, îí ñòàðøå ìåíÿ íà äâàäöàòü äâà ãîäà è ìû îáìåíÿëèñü âñåãî ïàðîé ñëîâ. Âîò__òàê__. __È__íè÷åãî__áîëüøå__. __Íî ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ âñòðåòèëà åãî, ÿ íå ìîãó ñåáÿ çàñòàâèòü äóìàòü î ÷åì-íèáóäü äðóãîì. Ó íåãî íå òà âíåøíîñòü, êîòîðóþ ÿ íàçâàëà áû êðàñèâîé, íè÷åãî òèïà Ëîêõàðòà (äî ñèõ ïîð ñìåþñü, êîãäà âñïîìèíàþ åãî). Íî ÿ òî÷íî çíàþ, ÷òî åñëè áû ó ìåíÿ áûë âðåìÿâîðîò, ÿ âåðíóëàñü áû â òîò âå÷åð è êëÿíóñü òåáå, ÷òî ÿ íå ïîçâîëèëà áû åìó óéòè èç êîìíàòû! ß áû çàïåðëà äâåðü è ïîïûòàëàñü áû ñîáëàçíèòü åãî ïðÿìî òàì è òîãäà, íàïëåâàâ íà òî, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ïîäóìàòü îáî ìíå._

_Åãî ïðîôèëü íåìíîãî íàïîìèíàåò ìíå ïðîôèëü Þëèÿ Öåçàðÿ, êîòîðûé ÿ âèäåëà íà ñòàðèííûõ ðèìñêèõ ìîíåòàõ. Îí î÷åíü âûñîêèé, âûøå øåñòè ôóòîâ, ó íåãî ÷åðíûå âîëîñû è ÷åðíûå ãëàçà, à åãî ðóêè… Îäíà òîëüêî ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ýòè ðóêè ìîãóò ðàññòåãèâàòü çàñòåæêó ìîåé ìàíòèè çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ äðîæàòü. È óâåðÿþ òåáÿ, ìíå áû íå õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, òîëüêî ðàññòåãíóâ ìàíòèþ._

_Ìíå ñòûäíî îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü è ÿ ñ òðóäîì çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ ïèñàòü ýòî, íî çíàåøü, êîãäà ÿ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç çàíèìàëàñü ñåêñîì? ß__ñàìà__íå__ïîìíþ__. __Áîëüøå__ãîäà__òîìó__íàçàä__. __Ãàððè __íèêîãäà îñîáî ýòèì íå èíòåðåñîâàëñÿ_ _è, äîëæíà ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ÿ áûëà ñëèøêîì çàñòåí÷èâîé è, âîçìîæíî, ñëèøêîì íåëîâêîé, ÷òîáû èñïðàâèòü ýòó ñèòóàöèþ. Ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî äåëàåò ñî ìíîé îäíà ëèøü ìûñëü î ðóêàõ Øîíà, ÿ ìîãó ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî äîëæíà áû ïîëó÷àòü áîëüøå óäîâîëüñòâèÿ îò ñåêñà. Íî Ãàððè âñåãäà «öåíèë âî ìíå â îñíîâíîì èíòåëëåêò», è ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî åãî ïîëíîñòüþ óñòðàèâàåò: îí ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî êàæäûé ðàç äåëàåò ìíå îäîëæåíèå._

_Äà, âåäü êðîìå ðóê åñòü åùå è ãîëîñ! Ãîëîñ, êîòîðûé ëàñêàåò, äðàçíèò, îáâèâàåòñÿ âîêðóã ìåíÿ._

_Ëàäíî, äîñòàòî÷íî âîñòîðãîâ è âîñõâàëåíèé. Âñå ýòî çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ ñîâåðøèòü íàñòîëüêî ãëóïûé ïîñòóïîê, ÷òî ïåðî îòêàçûâàåòñÿ îá ýòîì ïèñàòü. ß ïðèäóìàëà ñîâåðøåííî èäèîòñêèé ïîâîä äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íàïèñàòü Øèçîãëàçó Õìóðè (Øîí ÷èòàåò ëåêöèè â ÊÀÀ) è ïîïûòàòüñÿ óçíàòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü î íåì. Äîëæíà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî â åãî îòâåòå áûëî òî, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí äîãàäàëñÿ óïîìÿíóòü, ÷òî Øîí íåæåíàò. À ïîòîì ÿ âçÿëà ñåáÿ â ðóêè è íàïèñàëà åùå îäíî ïèñüìî – Øîíó! Ïðåäëîã áûë åùå áîëåå ïóñòÿêîâûé, íî äîñòàòî÷íî ëîâêî ïðèäóìàííûé, òàê ÷òî ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî îí ÷òî-òî çàïîäîçðèò. ß îòïðàâèëà åãî ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì. Õìóðè ïèñàë, ÷òî îí æèâåò äîâîëüíî äàëåêî, à ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî îòâåò íå ìîæåò ïðèäòè ðàíüøå ñåãîäíÿøíåãî âå÷åðà. Íî ÷òî, åñëè îí ïðîñòî íå îòâåòèò? Íåò, êîíå÷íî æå, îí îòâåòèò, ïîòîìó ÷òî, åñëè âàì ïèøåò æåíà ìèíèñòðà, âû íå ìîæåòå ïðîñòî çàñóíóòü åå ïèñüìî â ìóñîðíûé ÿùèê. Çàòî îí ìîæåò îòêëîíèòü ìîå ïðåäëîæåíèå. Åñëè îí ñîãëàñèòñÿ, ÿ òîðæåñòâåííî îáåùàþ, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàþ ñîëèäíîå äåíåæíîå ïîæåðòâîâàíèå Ò.Î.Ñ.Ê.À., à åñëè ÿ ãîâîðþ «ñîëèäíîå», ÿ èìåííî ýòî è èìåþ â âèäó! Î__Áîæå__, __ÿ__òàê__âîëíóþñü__! __Íî ÿ äîëæíà ëîæèòüñÿ ñïàòü, èëè ÿ áóäó óæàñíî âûãëÿäåòü, à èìåííî ñåé÷àñ ÿ õî÷ó áûòü ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîé. Äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî äîìîâûå ýëüôû ìîãóò ÷òî-íèáóäü çàìåòèòü. È ïîñëåäñòâèÿ áóäóò óæàñíû._

_×òî æå, íà ñåãîäíÿ ýòî âñå._

_Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Ãåðìèîíà, è ïðèÿòíûõ òåáå ñíîâ._


	7. Ãëàâà 7

Ãëàâà 7.

Íå òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà íå ñïàëà â ýòó íî÷ü. Êîãäà Õàãðèä âåðíóëñÿ â ñâîþ õèæèíó èç Çàïðåòíîãî ëåñà, îí óâèäåë, ÷òî îêíà äèðåêòîðñêîãî êàáèíåòà âûñîêî íà Çàïàäíîé áàøíå âñå åùå îñâåùåíû ñëàáûì ìåðöàþùèì ñâåòîì, êàê áóäòî â êîìíàòå ãîðåë êàìèí è íåñêîëüêî ñâå÷åé. Òàêóþ êàðòèíó Õàãðèä âèäåë äîâîëüíî ÷àñòî, êàê ñíàðóæè, òàê è èçíóòðè,  è çíàë, ÷òî îáû÷íî ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî ó äèðåêòîðà ìðà÷íîå íàñòðîåíèå èëè æå îí çàíÿò ðåøåíèåì ñëîæíûõ è íåïðèÿòíûõ ïðîáëåì. 

Ëåñíè÷èé íå çíàë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ òðåâîæèò Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà. Ñíåéï è ñàì íå ìîã ðåøèòü, èñïóãàòüñÿ åìó, ïîâåñåëèòüñÿ èëè  îáðàäîâàòüñÿ òàêîìó ñòðàííîìó ïîâîðîòó ñâîåé æèçíè. Îí ãîâîðèë ñåáå, ÷òî áåññìûñëåííî è íåäîñòîéíî åãî óìà ïûòàòüñÿ íàéòè òîò ìîìåíò, ñ êîòîðîãî íà÷àëà ðàçâèâàòüñÿ âñÿ ýòà ñëîæíàÿ öåïü ñîáûòèé. Ýòî áåñïîëåçíî è ïî-äåòñêè — ïûòàòüñÿ îáâèíèòü êîãî-òî (êðîìå ñåáÿ è Ãåðìèîíû, êîíå÷íî) â òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Âðèòåð áûëà âïîëíå ïîäõîäÿùåé êàíäèäàòóðîé, íî â ãëóáèíå äóøè îí çíàë, ÷òî ìîã âèíèòü åå â ïðîèçîøåäøåì íå áîëüøå, ÷åì Ãàððè, Ñèðèóñà èëè äàæå Âîëäåìîðòà. Âîëÿ Áîæüÿ èëè ñóäüáà — îí ïðåäïî÷åë áû ïîñëåäíåå — âëàñòâîâàëà íàä âñåìè æèçíÿìè è, ÷òî îí ïðèçíàâàë ñ íåîõîòîé, íàä ÷åëîâå÷åñêèì âûáîðîì, âêëþ÷àÿ è åãî ñîáñòâåííûé. 

Ïîñëå ïðàçäíèêà Ñèðèóñ âñå-òàêè âûíóäèë åãî ðàññêàçàòü î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â ìàëåíüêîì ñàëîíå. Ðàññêàç Ñíåéïà âûçâàë ìíîæåñòâî êîììåíòàðèåâ àíèìàãà — îò ñêîëüçêèõ è î÷åíü âçðîñëûõ íàìåêîâ äî ñî÷íûõ ôàíòàçèé, êîòîðûå ìîãëè áûòü îïðàâäàíû òîëüêî òåì, ÷òî îí óæå äàâíî îñòàâèë ïîçàäè ñòàäèþ ëåãêîãî îïüÿíåíèÿ. Ñíåéï æå, êîòîðûé áûë çíà÷èòåëüíî áîëåå òðåçâûì, ïîêà ïèñàë ïèñüìî Àëàñòîðó Õìóðè, ñåé÷àñ ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íå íàìíîãî ëó÷øå Ñèðèóñà. Íåçàòóìàíåííàÿ àëêîãîëåì ÷àñòü ðàçóìà, êîòîðîé îí åùå ìîã óïðàâëÿòü, çàñòàâëÿëà íå ïîääàâàòüñÿ ïîïûòêàì Ñèðèóñà óáåäèòü åãî â òîì, ÷òî ýòî îí, Ñåâåðóñ, ñäåëàë ïåðâûé øàã. Íå âàæíî, áûë îí ïüÿíûì èëè òðåçâûì, íè÷òî íå ìîãëî èçìåíèòü åãî ìíåíèå î òîì, ÷òî èìåííî Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ýòî. Îí íèêîãäà íå ïðîñòèë áû ñåáå, åñëè áû âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ðàññòðîåííûì ñîñòîÿíèåì æåíùèíû, ÷òîáû âîâëå÷ü åå âî ÷òî-òî äàæå îòäàëåííî íàïîìèíàþùåå âíåáðà÷íûå îòíîøåíèÿ. Ñèðèóñ íàçûâàë åãî èäèîòîì, ôàíàòèêîì, âèêòîðèàíöåì, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î áîëåå êðàñî÷íûõ ðóãàòåëüñòâàõ, êîòîðûå Ñíåéï íå î÷åíü õîðîøî ïîìíèë. Âñå îíè óòîíóëè â ïó÷èíå óòðåííåãî ïîõìåëüÿ âìåñòå ñ âîñïîìèíàíèåì î òîì, ñêîëüêî èìåííî ñòàêàíîâ âèñêè îí âûïèë, ïðåæäå ÷åì óñíóë ïðÿìî â îäåæäå íà äèâàíå â ñâîåì êàáèíåòå ñ ðàñòÿíóâøèìñÿ íà ïîëó ó åãî íîã îãðîìíûì ÷åðíûì ïñîì. 

Îí ïîêëÿëñÿ ñåáå âñåì, ÷òî ñ÷èòàë ñâÿòûì, ÷òî íå áóäåò ïðèëàãàòü óñèëèé, ÷òîáû âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé Ïîòòåð, åñëè òîëüêî îíà ñàìà íå îáðàòèòñÿ ê Õìóðè ñ âîïðîñàìè î íåì, èëè íå íàïèøåò ïèñüìî åìó ñàìîìó. Èòàê, îíà ñäåëàëà è òî, è äðóãîå çà óäèâèòåëüíî êîðîòêîå âðåìÿ. Ìåíåå ÷åì ÷åðåç ñåìüäåñÿò äâà ÷àñà ó íåãî áûëè ïèñüìåííûå äîêàçàòåëüñòâà åå èíòåðåñà ê íåìó, ÷òî çàñòàâëÿëî åãî ïðèçíàòü íåîáõîäèìîñòü ñëåäóþùåãî øàãà.  

Êðóæà ïî êàáèíåòó è âçúåðîøèâàÿ âîëîñû â àáñîëþòíîì ñìÿòåíèè, îí íå ìîã ðåøèòü, êàêîé èç äâóõ âàðèàíòîâ îí áû ïðåäïî÷åë — ñêó÷íûé è ëåãêèé èëè ïðèÿòíûé è ñëîæíûé. Ñêó÷íûé è ëåãêèé îçíà÷àë, ÷òî îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåëà, ÷òîáû îí ïðî÷èòàë ëåêöèè äëÿ Ò.Î.Ñ.Ê.À, à èñòîðèþ ñ ïèñüìàìè ïðèäóìàëà òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî íå áûëà óâåðåíà, â êàêèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ Õìóðè ñî ñâîèì ñîòðóäíèêîì. Ó÷èòûâàÿ õàðàêòåð Øèçîãëàçà, âñåãäà îñòàâàëàñü âîçìîæíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî îí êîíôëèêòîâàë ñî ñâîèì ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì,  è ïðèãëàøåíèå íà êîíôåðåíöèþ ìîãëî ñîçäàòü ïðîáëåìû äëÿ ìèñòåðà Ñïàðâèñà. Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå îíà ïðîñòî çàùèùàëà åãî, íå óïîìèíàÿ îá èñòèííîé ïðè÷èíå, ïî êîòîðîé õîòåëà åìó íàïèñàòü.  Ýòî áûëî î÷åíü äèïëîìàòè÷íûì ðåøåíèåì, êîòîðîå ñêîðåå ïîäõîäèëî åå ìóæó. 

Ïðèÿòíûé è ñëîæíûé ïóòü îçíà÷àë, ÷òî Ò.Î.Ñ.Ê.À áûëî òàêèì æå ïîâîäîì, êàê è çàáûòûå ïèñüìà, ÷òî íàâîäèëî íà ïîäîçðåíèÿ, ÷òî åå èíòåðåñ ê ìèñòåðó Ñïàðâèñó ñîâñåì èíîãî ðîäà. Íî, êàê îí ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñó, "èíîé" íå îáÿçàòåëüíî îçíà÷àåò "ðîìàíòè÷åñêèé".

"_Íå îáÿçàòåëüíî, íî òåáå áû ýòî ïîíðàâèëîñü, ïðàâäà?_", — ñïðàøèâàë òèõèé ãîëîñ â åãî ãîëîâå. Óæå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ îí áîðìîòàë âñÿêèå ãëóïîñòè, è Ñíåéïó íèêàêèìè ñèëàìè íå óäàâàëîñü ïîäàâèòü åãî ýíòóçèàçì. Ïðîáëåìà çàêëþ÷àëàñü â òîì, ÷òî ãîëîñ áûë àáñîëþòíî ïðàâ, ÷òî ðàçäðàæàëî åùå áîëüøå. Íåòåðïåëèâî âçäîõíóâ, Ñíåéï âçãëÿíóë íà ÷àñû. Äâà ÷àñà íî÷è — â ñòîëü ïîçäíèé ÷àñ îí íè ê êîìó íå ìîã îáðàòèòüñÿ ñî ñâîèìè ïðîáëåìàìè. Íî îí çíàë, ÷òî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íèêîãäà íå ëîæèòñÿ  â ýòî âðåìÿ — îíà ñïàëà òàê æå ìàëî, êàê è îí ñàì, òàê ÷òî ìîæíî áûëî ïîïðîáîâàòü. Îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå ðèñêîâàë ðàçáóäèòü åå. Êàìèíû áûëè ïîäêëþ÷åíû ê ñåòè òîëüêî â êàáèíåòàõ ó÷èòåëåé. Åñëè æå âàì íóæíî áûëî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ êåì-òî â åãî ëè÷íûõ êîìíàòàõ, íóæíî áûëî ïðîñòî ïðèéòè òóäà è ïîñòó÷àòü â äâåðü. Èòàê, îí âçÿë ùåïîòêó äûìîëåòíîãî ïîðîøêà èç ìàëåíüêîé êîðîáî÷êè íà êàìèííîé ïîëêå, áðîñèë åå â îãîíü è ïðîèçíåñ "êàáèíåò ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë". Òóò æå èç êàìèíà ïîÿâèëàñü ãîëîâà åãî çàìåñòèòåëÿ. 

***  
  
Åñëè áû Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà î ðàçãîâîðå Ñíåéïà ñ åå áûâøåé ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöåé Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, îíà íè çà ÷òî íå ïîãðóçèëàñü áû â äåïðåññèþ íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî, êîãäà ñïóñòÿ äâàäöàòü ÷åòûðå ÷àñà ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îòïðàâèëà åìó ïèñüìî, îíà âñå åùå íå ïîëó÷èëà îòâåòà. 

— Âû äîëæíû ïîäíèìàòüñÿ, — ñòàðàëàñü ðàñøåâåëèòü åå Òâè÷è. — Ê âàì ïîñåòèòåëü, ãîñïîæà Ãåðìèîíà!

— Ìíå âñå ðàâíî.

— Íî ýòî òîò, êòî âàì íðàâèòñÿ, ãîñïîæà Ãåðìèîíà. Âû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, åñëè ïðèíÿòü âàííó è ïîçàâòðàêàòü ñ íèì. Ñëóøàéòå, ÿ óæå íàïîëíèëà âàííó è äîáàâèëà âàøó ëþáèìóþ ëàâàíäîâóþ ñîëü. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ãîñïîæà Ãåðìèîíà! Íåóæåëè âàì íå èíòåðåñíî, êòî ê âàì ïðèøåë?

"_×åðò áû èõ âñåõ ïîáðàë_", — ðàññåÿííî ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. — "_Êòî áû ýòî ìîã áûòü? Êàêàÿ-íèáóäü óæàñíî îäåòàÿ ïîæèëàÿ äàìà, îäåðæèìàÿ áëàãîòâîðèòåëüíûìè ïðîåêòàìè èëè Ãàððèí ëè÷íûé ïîìîùíèê Äýííèñ Êðèâè ñî ñïèñêîì ìåðîïðèÿòèé, êîòîðûå ïðåâðàòÿò â êîøìàð ñëåäóþùóþ íåäåëþ? Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, òàê ëè ýòî âàæíî? Øîí äî ñèõ ïîð íå îòâåòèë íà ìîå ïèñüìî, è ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòü îñòàòêè ñàìîóâàæåíèÿ, ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî îí åãî íå ïîëó÷àë. Ëó÷øå áû ÿ íèêîãäà íå âñòðå÷àëàñü ñ íèì. Òîãäà ÿ õîòÿ áû íå ìå÷òàëà î íåâîçìîæíîì. Ñåé÷àñ ìíå åùå õóæå îò òîãî, ÷òî ìíå åñòü î êîì äóìàòü, íî áåç âñÿêîé íàäåæäû íà âñòðå÷ó. ß äîëæíà ïðîéòè ÷åðåç ýòî_".

— Ñêàæè ìíå, Òâè÷è, — ñêàçàëà îíà åùå áîëåå  óñòàëûì ãîëîñîì, — Êòî òàì?

— Òâè÷è ñêàçàòü, åñëè âû ïîäíèìåòåñü ñ ïîñòåëè, ãîñïîæà Ãåðìèîíà.

Òâè÷è òðÿñëî îò ñîáñòâåííîé ñìåëîñòè, íî îíà çíàëà, ÷òî ýòî åäèíñòâåííûé ñïîñîá äîáèòüñÿ óëûáêè îò Ãåðìèîíû. Îíà ãîðäèëàñü ýòèì óìåíèåì, ïðèîáðåòåííûì çà ãîäû òåðïåíèÿ è ïîíèìàíèÿ.  Åå ñòàðàíèÿ áûëè âîçíàãðàæäåíû ñëàáîé òåíüþ óëûáêè. 

— Òû òàê äîëãî íè÷åãî íå äîáüåøüñÿ, — ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñàäÿñü íà êðîâàòè. — Îñîáåííî åñëè áóäåøü èñïîëüçîâàòü øàíòàæ. Ïåðâîå è ñàìîå âàæíîå ïðàâèëî: íå ñòîèò øàíòàæèðîâàòü òîãî, êîìó íå÷åãî áîëüøå òåðÿòü. È åñëè òû ñêàçàëà ýòî òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ÿ âåëà ñåáÿ êàê õîðîøàÿ äåâî÷êà, ÿ òåáå ãàðàíòèðóþ, ÷òî áåñïîëåçíî çàñòàâëÿòü ìåíÿ äåëàòü òî, ÷åãî ÿ íå õî÷ó.  Íî òåáÿ ïðîñòî òðÿñåò îò ðàäîñòè. Ïîêà òû íå âçîðâàëàñü, ñêàæè ìíå, êòî êî ìíå ïðèøåë?

Îíà íàêèíóëà õàëàò è íàïðàâèëàñü ê âàííîé. Òâè÷è ñîïðîâîæäàëà åå, ïîäïðûãèâàÿ ðÿäîì. — Ýòî ìèñòåð Áëýê, ãîñïîæà Ãåðìèîíà! — âûïàëèëà îíà. — ×òî âû òåïåðü ñêàæåòå?

— Íó, ýòî ëó÷øå ÷åì Êðèâè. Òâè÷è, èäè ñêàæè Ñèðèóñó, ÷òî ÿ âñòðå÷óñü ñ íèì ÷åðåç äâàäöàòü ìèíóò. Â ñàëîíå Àìïèð, — äîáàâèëà îíà.

Ñ ëåãêèì õëîïêîì Òâè÷è èñ÷åçëà, è Ãåðìèîíà ñíÿëà õàëàò è ñîðî÷êó. "_È çà÷åì ÿ òîëüêî íîøó ëó÷øèå ôàñîíû La Perla_", — ïîäóìàëà îíà, îïóñêàÿñü â ãîðÿ÷óþ âîäó. "_Âñå ðàâíî èõ íèêòî íå âèäèò. Íàâåðíîå, èòàëüÿíñêàÿ ýêîíîìèêà çäîðîâî ïîñòðàäàåò, åñëè ÿ ïåðåñòàíó çàêàçûâàòü âñå ýòè êó÷è îäåæäû, íî îíè ïðàâäà íå ñòîÿò òàêèõ äåíåã_". Íàñëàæäàÿñü àðîìàòîì âîäû, ëàñêàþùåé åå òåëî, îíà ïîäóìàëà, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè Ãàððè âûáèðàë äëÿ íåå âñå òî áåëüå, íàðÿäû è äðàãîöåííîñòè, êîòîðûå ñäåëàëè åå ãàðäåðîá áåñêîíå÷íûì. "_Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî Êðèâè_", — ïîäóìàëà îíà è ïî÷òè çàñìåÿëàñü îò ýòîé ìûñëè.

Ðàññëàáèâøèñü, îíà ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå ïîìå÷òàòü, è åå ìûñëè òóò æå âåðíóëèñü ê Øîíó Ñïàðâèñó — íåóäèâèòåëüíî — ïðèÿòíî ëàñêàþùàÿ øåþ ìûëüíàÿ ïåíà îòêðûâàëà øèðîêèé ïðîñòîð äëÿ ôàíòàçèé. Ïîòîì åé ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ìûñëü, íàñòîëüêî î÷åâèäíàÿ, ÷òî îíà óäèâèëàñü, êàê æå ðàíüøå äî ýòîãî íå äîäóìàëàñü.  Îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Ìîæåò áûòü, Ñèðèóñ çíàåò Øîíà! Îíà ìîæåò ñïðîñèòü î íåì Ãàððèíîãî êðåñòíîãî. "_Íå òî ÷òîáû ñåé÷àñ ýòî èìåëî êàêîå-òî çíà÷åíèå_", —  ïîäóìàëà îíà. Íî åñëè áû Ñèðèóñ ñìîã åé ÷òî-òî ðàññêàçàòü î íåì, ýòî áûëî áû ïî÷òè òî æå ñàìîå, êàê âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì… íó, ïî÷òè… ñåé÷àñ îíà ãîòîâà áûëà äîâîëüñòâîâàòüñÿ ìàëûì. 

*****    
  


Ïîñëå ðàçãîâîðà ñ Ìèíåðâîé ÌàêÃîíàãàëë Ñåâåðóñ ïðèíÿë ðåøåíèå â ïîëüçó ïðèÿòíîãî, íî ñëîæíîãî ïóòè. Îí áûë áåñêîíå÷íî áëàãîäàðåí ãëàâå Ãðèôôèíäîðà çà åå òåðïåíèå è ñîâåòû. Íå òî, ÷òîáû îíà ïîæàëåëà åãî — íàïðîòèâ, åìó ïðèøëîñü ïðîéòè ÷åðåç äîâîëüíî òÿæêîå èñïûòàíèå. 

— Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ âñå åùå ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, ÷òî òåáÿ òàê èçìåíèëî, è íå õî÷ó òåáÿ îá ýòîì ñïðàøèâàòü. Ó÷èòûâàÿ ãëóáèíó èçìåíåíèé, êîòîðûå ÿ ñêîðåå íàçâàëà áû îáùèì ïðåîáðàçîâàíèåì, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî ÷òî-òî î÷åíü ëè÷íîå, ïîýòîìó ÿ íå áóäó ïûòàòü òåáÿ. Íî âîò ÷òî ÿ òåáå ñêàæó: íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî òû ñèëüíî èçìåíèëñÿ, òû îñòàëñÿ àáñîëþòíî àíòèñîöèàëüíîé ëè÷íîñòüþ. Äà, òû äîáðûé, òû ñòàë äðóãîì Ñèðèóñà è òû ïåðèîäè÷åñêè âñòðå÷àåøüñÿ ñ Àëàñòîðîì è Àëüáóñîì. Íî â ãëóáèíå äóøè òû âñå åùå îäèíîê, è äàæå íå íàäåéñÿ, ÷òî òåáå óäàëîñü ìåíÿ îäóðà÷èòü. 

Îí íå íàøåëñÿ, ÷òî îòâåòèòü, à òåì áîëåå âîçðàçèòü íà ýòî, è ïðîñòî ïðîìîë÷àë, óäèâëÿÿñü, êàê, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, ýòà æåíùèíà ìîæåò áûòü òàêîé ïðîíèöàòåëüíîé. "Íàâåðíîå, ýòî ñâÿçàíî ñ åå êîøà÷üåé ñóùíîñòüþ", — ïîäóìàë îí.

— ß çíàþ, òåáÿ óäèâèò òî, ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ñêàçàòü, à ìîæåò áûòü, äàæå âîçìóòèò, íî ÿ äóìàþ, òû ïîéìåøü, ÷òî ÿ èìåþ â âèäó, è ýòî íå ñëèøêîì òåáÿ øîêèðóåò. Ñåâåðóñ, — òóò îíà ïîäíÿëà åãî ïîäáîðîäîê, âûíóæäàÿ åãî ïîñìîòðåòü â åå íåîæèäàííî ëàñêîâûå ãëàçà çà íåèçìåííûìè êâàäðàòíûìè ñòåêëàìè î÷êîâ, — Êîãäà ê òåáå ïðèäåò ëþáîâü, íåâàæíî, â êàêîì îáëè÷èè, ïðèìè åå. Ïîâåðü ìíå, ÿ ñêàçàëà áû òî æå ñàìîå, åñëè áû òû âëþáèëñÿ â ñòóäåíòêó èëè â ñòóäåíòà, â Ðåìóñà Ëþïèíà, Ëèâèëëó Âèëêîêñ èëè… ëàäíî, â Ãåðìèîíó. ß âäîâñòâóþ óæå òðèäöàòü ëåò, ìîé äîðîãîé ìàëü÷èê, è, ïîâåðü ìíå, íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî â ýòîì íåò. ß óïóñòèëà âòîðîé øàíñ èç-çà ñîáñòâåííîé ãëóïîñòè. È ÿ òîðæåñòâåííî êëÿíóñü, ÷òî ÿ íå ïîçâîëþ òåáå ñîâåðøèòü òó æå îøèáêó. ×òî òû ïîòåðÿåøü? Åñëè Ãåðìèîíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ê òåáå íåðàâíîäóøíà, è âû óêðàäåòå îäèí ïðåêðàñíûé äåíü, ÷òî ñ òîãî? Äóìàåøü, Ñîâåò óïðàâëÿþùèõ óâîëèò îäíîãî èç ëó÷øèõ äèðåêòîðîâ òîëüêî çà òî, ÷òî ó íåãî ðîìàí ñ æåíîé ìèíèñòðà? Òàê ÷åì æå òû ðèñêóåøü?

Âèäèìî, â åãî âçãëÿäå îòðàçèëîñü áîëüøå, ÷åì îí õîòåë, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ðåçêî îòïóñòèëà åãî ïîäáîðîäîê è ñêàçàëà, — À òåïåðü óíîñè ñâîé çàä èç ìîåãî êàáèíåòà, ÿ ñòàðàÿ æåíùèíà è íàäåþñü íåìíîãî ïîñïàòü. 

Îòîñëàâ ïèñüìî Ãåðìèîíå, îí îòïðàâèëñÿ íà çàâòðàê. ÌàêÃîíàãàëë áûëà óæå òàì, ñ îáû÷íîé áåçóïðå÷íîé ïðè÷åñêîé è ñóðîâûì âçãëÿäîì, â êîòîðîì ìåëüêíóëî ïîäîáèå óëûáêè, êîãäà îí ñåë ðÿäîì ñ íåé.  

— À ãäå Ñèðèóñ? — ñïðîñèë îí, íàëèâàÿ ñåáå ÷àé. — Ñíîâà áîëååò ñ ïîõìåëüÿ èëè Àãðèïïèíà âñå åùå íå âûïóñòèëà åãî èç ñâîèõ öåïêèõ ïàëü÷èêîâ? 

Óëûáêà Ìèíåðâû ïðåâðàòèëàñü â óõìûëêó, è Ñíåéï ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí óñëûøàë åå ñìåøîê.

— Íåò, íåò, — îòâåòèëà îíà. — Ñèðèóñ ïîåõàë ê Ãåðìèîíå.


	8. Ãëàâà 8

Ãëàâà 8 

Ñèðèóñ ñèäåë â ñàëîíå â ñòèëå àìïèð çà ìàëåíüêèì ñòîëèêîì, íà êîòîðîì áûë íàêðûò çàâòðàê. Êîãäà âîøëà Ãåðìèîíà, îí âñêî÷èë, â íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ ïåðåñåê êîìíàòó è êðåïêî åå  îáíÿë. Ïîòîì, ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî òàê îí ìîæåò ðàçäàâèòü åå, Ñèðèóñ îòîäâèíóëñÿ íà ðàññòîÿíèå âûòÿíóòîé ðóêè, è ÷ìîêíóë åå â êîí÷èê íîñà.

- ß è íå çíàë, ÷òî îíè çäåñü ãîëîäîì òåáÿ ìîðÿò, Ìèîíà. Ó òåáÿ îäíè êîñòè îñòàëèñü, – ñêàçàë îí, ïîçâîëèâ ñâîèì ïàëüöàì ìåäëåííî ïðîñêîëüçèòü âäîëü åå ðóê. Äëÿ íåãî ýòî óæå ñòàëî âòîðîé íàòóðîé – óãàäûâàòü î÷åðòàíèÿ æåíñêèõ ôèãóð, ñêðûòûå ÷åðíûìè ìàíòèÿìè, ïîýòîìó, ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó, áîëåå îñíîâàòåëüíî ðàññìîòðåâ æåíó êðåñòíîãî, îí äîáàâèë. – Íó, ìîæåò áûòü, íå ñîâñåì îäíè êîñòè. – Ïîñëåäîâàâøàÿ çà ýòèì óòâåðæäåíèåì íåäâóñìûñëåííàÿ óõìûëêà, çàñòàâèëà Ãåðìèîíó íåìíîãî ïîêðàñíåòü.

Ñïðàâèâøèñü ñ ýòèì ìèíóòíûì çàìåøàòåëüñòâîì, âî âðåìÿ êîòîðîãî åé íà÷àëî êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî ñòîëü âäîõíîâëÿþùåå åå ÷óâñòâî ìèñòåðà Ñïàðâèñà çàñòàâèëî åå äóìàòü î êàæäîì ìóæ÷èíå, êîòîðûé ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ ê íåé, êàê î ñàìöå, îíà âçÿëà Ñèðèóñà çà ðóêó è ïîäâåëà ê ñòîëèêó.

- Òû âèäèøü ýòîò çàâòðàê, Ñèðèóñ? Ãëÿäÿ íà òî, êàêîå êîëè÷åñòâî åäû ìíå ïðåäëàãàþò, òðóäíî çàïîäîçðèòü, ÷òî ìåíÿ ìîðÿò ãîëîäîì. ×àé èëè êîôå?

Äîáàâëÿÿ â ÷àé ìîëîêî è ñàõàð, Ñèðèóñ ïûòàëñÿ ïîíÿòü, êàê îí ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ ðÿäîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Îíà áûëà î÷åíü ëþáåçíà è îïðåäåëåííî áûëà ðàäà åãî âèçèòó, íî âñå æå åãî íå ïîêèäàëî îùóùåíèå, ÷òî îí ñòîèò ïåðåä çàêðûòîé äâåðüþ, èëè â íåæèëîì äîìå ñ çàêîëî÷åííûìè îêíàìè. Îí óæå ÷óâñòâîâàë ÷òî-òî ïîõîæåå íà ïðèåìå, íî íå ïðèäàë ýòîìó îñîáîãî çíà÷åíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî íà ïîäîáíîì ìåðîïðèÿòèè ìîæíî âûæèòü,  òîëüêî ìàêñèìàëüíî  îòêëþ÷èâøèñü îò îêðóæàþùåãî. Òåïåðü îí ïðîêëèíàë ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî íå íàñòàèâàë áîëåå ÷àñòûõ âñòðå÷àõ ñ íåé – ïóñòü äàæå Ãàððè áûë (èëè äåëàë âèä, ÷òî áûë) ñëèøêîì çàíÿò, ÷òîáû íàéòè äëÿ ýòîãî âðåìÿ. Îí äîëæåí áûë ïîääåðæèâàòü áîëåå òåñíóþ ñâÿçü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé.

Åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü ýòîãî ïðèåìà, ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îíè âñòðå÷àëèñü áîëüøå ãîäà òîìó íàçàä, è îí àáñîëþòíî íå ïîìíèë, áûëà ëè îíà òîãäà äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè ïîãðóæåíà â ñåáÿ. '_Åå ãëàçà_!' – ïîäóìàë îí, êîãäà îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû íà÷àòü ðàçãîâîð, -  '_Èç íèõ èñ÷åçëè èñêðû. Ñèðèóñ__, __òû ïðîêëÿòûé__áåçîòâåòñòâåííûé__…_'

Åé ñòîèëî çàìåòíûõ óñèëèé çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ãîâîðèòü. – Íó òàê ÷òî æå, Ñèðèóñ, - íà÷àëà îíà, - ÷åìó ÿ îáÿçàíà ÷åñòüþ âèäåòü òåáÿ ñåãîäíÿ?

- ß áû âîçäåðæàëñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû íàçûâàòü ýòî ÷åñòüþ, - îòâåòèë îí. – Òû çíàåøü, ÿ ïðèâûê ê òîìó, ÷òî âû ñ Ãàððè âñå âðåìÿ ãäå-òî çà ãðàíèöåé, è ìíå ïîíàäîáèëîñü íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ñêâîçü ìîé ïðîñëàâëåííûé òîëñòûé ÷åðåï ïðîáèëàñü ìûñëü, ÷òî âû íàêîíåö-òî çäåñü, è ÿ ìîãó ÷àùå âàñ âèäåòü. ×òî ÿ è ñîáèðàþñü äåëàòü, åñëè òîëüêî òû íå ñêàæåøü ìíå, ÷òî ïðåäïî÷èòàåøü íå òðàòèòü ñâîå âðåìÿ íà ñêó÷íîãî ñòàðèêà.

- Íèêîãäà íå äóìàëà î òåáå, êàê î ñòàðèêå, Ñèðèóñ. È ÿ áóäó ðàäà, äà, î÷åíü ðàäà, åñëè òû áóäåøü ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ çäåñü ïî÷àùå. Òîëüêî òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàòü ìåíÿ çà äåíü èëè çà äâà äî òîãî, êàê òû ñîáåðåøüñÿ çàéòè, ÷òîáû ÿ óñïåëà îòìåíèòü âñå îñòàëüíûå âñòðå÷è.

Ñèðèóñ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî çâó÷èò âïîëíå óäîâëåòâîðèòåëüíî. – Çíà÷èò, òû äîâîëüíî ÷àñòî áûâàåøü çàíÿòà? Ïðîñâåòè æå ìåíÿ, êàêîâû îáÿçàííîñòè ñóïðóãè ìèíèñòðà?

Îíà óëûáíóëàñü. – Î, íè÷åãî âàæíîãî. Ñèäåòü â ïðåçèäèóìå íà ñîáðàíèÿõ ðàçíûõ îáùåñòâ, àññîöèàöèé è òîìó ïîäîáíîãî, èãðàòü ðîëü õîçÿéêè, - íà ýòîì ìåñòå îíà âçäðîãíóëà, è Ñèðèóñ ýòî çàìåòèë, íî íå ïîíÿë, â ÷åì äåëî, - íà áåñêîíå÷íûõ îôèöèàëüíûõ îáåäàõ è óæèíàõ, åñëè ìîå ïðèñóòñòâèå ïîëîæåíî ïî ïðîòîêîëó… Êîðî÷å ãîâîðÿ, ÿ ÷òî-òî âðîäå ÷àñòè èíòåðüåðà. Äåêîðàöèè, êîòîðàÿ âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ðàçãîâàðèâàåò.

Áîëüøå âñåãî Ñèðèóñó íå ïîíðàâèëñÿ ëåãêèé è, êàçàëîñü áû, áåçðàçëè÷íûé òîí, ñ êîòîðûì îíà ðàññêàçûâàëà åìó ýòè êîøìàðíûå âåùè. Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî òî, ÷òî îíà ÷óâñòâóåò? Íî â òàêîì ñëó÷àå âñå ïðîñòî óæàñíî. Òåì íå ìåíåå, îí ðåøèë ïðåäîñòàâèòü Ñåâåðóñó ñàìîìó ðåøàòü ýòó çàäà÷ó. Ñàì îí ïðåäïî÷åë íå âìåøèâàòüñÿ, à íåíàâÿç÷èâî ïåðåâåñòè ðàçãîâîð íà ìèñòåðà Ñïàðâèñà

- Æàëü, ÷òî íàì óäàëîñü òàê ìàëî ïîãîâîðèòü íà ïðèåìå, - ñêàçàë îí, ïðîèãíîðèðîâàâ åå ïîñëåäíþþ ôðàçó. – Êàê îí òåáå? Áûëî î÷åíü ñêó÷íî? Âåäü ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî òåáå ïðèøëîñü ïðîâåñòè âñå ýòî âðåìÿ íà íîãàõ, òàê åùå è ëþäè êàæäûé ãîä îäíè è òå æå. Ìîãó ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàê òðóäíî ïîääåðæèâàòü ðàçãîâîðû.

Îí áûë àáñîëþòíî óâåðåí, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà. '_Íó äàâàé æå, äåâî÷êà,_'- ïîäóìàë îí, - '_äàâàé, òû äîëæíà ïîéìàòü ýòó íàæèâêó!_' 

- Äà, ýòî âå÷íàÿ ïðîáëåìà. Íàäî êàçàòüñÿ çàèíòåðåñîâàííîé, íî â òî æå âðåìÿ íå çàäàâàòü ïîòåíöèàëüíî îïàñíûõ âîïðîñîâ. Ýòî èñêóññòâî.  Íå òî, êîòîðîå ÿ õîòåëà áû èçó÷àòü, íî ó ìåíÿ íåò âûáîðà. Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì òî, ÷òî ëþäè âñåãäà îäíè è òå æå, î÷åíü ïîìîãàåò. Êñòàòè, ãîâîðÿ î íàøåì ñïèñêå ãîñòåé: ÿ íå âèäåëà Àëàñòîðà Õìóðè – åãî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå áûëî?

- Åãî ôèðìåííàÿ ìàíåðà ïîâåäåíèÿ, - çàñìåÿëñÿ Ñèðèóñ, ïðåæäå ÷åì îòêóñèòü òîñò. – Îí âñåãäà íàõîäèò óâàæèòåëüíóþ ïðè÷èíó. Åìó åãî ãëàç ïîìîãàåò.

- ×àñòî ñ íèì âèäèøüñÿ? 

- Íó-ó-ó, - îí ïðîãëîòèë òîñò, - ïðèìåðíî ðàç â ìåñÿö. Èíîãäà îí çàõîäèò â Õîãâàðö, èíîãäà ÿ ïîÿâëÿþñü â ÊÀÀ. Ýòî çàâèñèò îò òîãî, êòî áîëüøå çàíÿò.

Òåïåðü ëèöî ó Ãåðìèîíû áûëî çàìåòíî ïîêðàñíåâøèì. – Âîò êàê, â ÊÀÀ? È òû çíàåøü ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé àêàäåìèè? 

- Íåêîòîðûõ çíàþ. À ïî÷åìó òû ñïðàøèâàåøü? 

- Äà òàê…. Îäèí èç íèõ áûë íà ïðèåìå. ß íèêîãäà ðàíüøå åãî íå âèäåëà. Òû åãî ñëó÷àéíî íå çíàåøü? Åãî çîâóò… ïîäîæäè… Äæîí èëè Øîí…, íåò, òî÷íî Øîí….à âîò ôàìèëèþ ÿ ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîìíþ!

Ñèðèóñó ýòîò ìàëåíüêèé ñïåêòàêëü ïîêàçàëñÿ ñîâåðøåííî î÷àðîâàòåëüíûì. Åñëè áû ýòî áûëà íå Ãåðìèîíà, à êòî-íèáóäü äðóãîé, îí ïîìó÷èë áû åå ïîäîëüøå, íî â ýòîì ñëó÷àå îí ðåøèë áûòü ñíèñõîäèòåëüíûì.

- Åñëè Øîí, òî Øîí òàì òîëüêî îäèí – Øîí Ñïàðâèñ. Íåìíîãî ñòðàííûé ïàðåíü, íî â îáùåì íåïëîõîé.

- Äà, êîíå÷íî, Ñïàðâèñ, òåïåðü ÿ âñïîìíèëà. Ñòðàííûé, òû ñêàçàë? 

-----*****-----

Õîòÿ Ñíåéï óæå ìíîãî ëåò áûë äèðåêòîðîì Õîãâàðöà, îí íå çàáûë ñâîèõ íàâûêîâ â çåëüåäåëèè. Ñðåäè ïåðñîíàëà øêîëû õîäèëà øóòêà î òîì, ÷òî âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îí ïîäñûïàåò ÷òî-òî â ÷àé ïðîôåññîðó Àâàíåññèàíó, ó÷èòåëþ Çåëüåäåëèÿ, ÷òîáû ëåãêîå íåäîìîãàíèå ïðîôåññîðà ïîçâîëèëî Ñåâåðóñó äíÿ äâà ïðîâîäèòü çà íåãî óðîêè. Æåëàíèå ïîáûñòðåå äîñòàâèòü Ãåðìèîíå ñâîé îòâåò çàñòàâèëî åãî ïðèãîòîâèòü Óñêîðÿþùèé Ýëèêñèð, êîòîðûì îí íàêîðìèë ñîïðîòèâëÿþùóþñÿ ñîâó. Ýòîò ñîñòàâ áûë åãî ñîáñòâåííûì, åùå øêîëüíûõ ëåò, èçîáðåòåíèåì. Â òî âðåìÿ îí ñ åãî ïîìîùüþ çàðàáàòûâàë äîñòàòî÷íî ñîëèäíóþ äîáàâêó ê ñêóäíîé ñóììå ñâîèõ êàðìàííûõ äåíåã, ïðîäàâàÿ ýëèêñèð ñòóäåíòàì. Ñàìûìè ïîñòîÿííûìè êëèåíòàìè ó íåãî áûëè ïåðâîêëàññíèêè, òîñêóþùèå ïî äîìó, è ñåìèêëàññíèêè, òîñêóþùèå ïî ëþáèìûì. Ýëèêñèð äàâàë ïòèöå âîçìîæíîñòü ïðîëåòåòü ðàññòîÿíèå ìåæäó þãîì Øîòëàíäèè è Äóâðîì íå áîëåå, ÷åì çà òðè ÷àñà, ïðè÷åì áåç îñîáîé óñòàëîñòè. Ýòî ïðåïîäíåñëî Ãåðìèîíå âòîðîé çà äåíü ñþðïðèç. Îíà ïîëó÷èëà ïèñüìî ÷åðåç ÷àñ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ñèðèóñ ïîïðîùàëñÿ ñ íåé è îòïðàâèëñÿ â Ëîíäîí, ãäå ñîáèðàëñÿ âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ Ðåìîì Ëþïèíîì. Îí ïðèãëàøàë Ãåðìèîíó ñîñòàâèòü åìó êîìïàíèþ, è îíà ÷óòü áûëî íå ñîãëàñèëàñü. Íî â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò ïîáåäèëî åå îáû÷íîå íåæåëàíèå âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ ëþäüìè èç ïðîøëîãî, òàê ÷òî, êîãäà ïðèøëî ïèñüìî îò Ñåâåðóñà, îíà áûëà äîìà. Ïèñüìî áûëî òàêèì æå ôîðìàëüíûì, êàê è åå ñîáñòâåííîå. Îí ïðîñòî ñîîáùàë, ÷òî ïîëüùåí åå ïðèãëàøåíèåì è áóäåò ðàä îáñóäèòü äåòàëè â óäîáíîå äëÿ íåå âðåìÿ.

-----*****-----

- Íî ìèíèñòð áóäåò î÷åíü ðàññåðæåí, - â òðåòèé ðàç ñêàçàë Äåííèñ Êðèâè, ãëÿäÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó èç êàìèíà â ïðèåìíîé îñîáíÿêà. – ß ïðîñòî íå çíàþ, êàê…..

- Òû íå äîëæåí íè÷åãî îáúÿñíÿòü, Äåííèñ, - âîçðàçèëà îíà, - ïðîñòî ñêàæè åìó, ÷òî ÿ íå ñìîãó åãî ñîïðîâîæäàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ïî îøèáêå íàçíà÷èëà íà òî æå âðåìÿ äðóãóþ âñòðå÷ó.

- Íî îí âñå ðàâíî îáâèíèò âî âñåì ìåíÿ. Êðîìå òîãî, ÿ îòâå÷àþ çà âàøå ðàñïèñàíèå!

Âñå øëî íå òàê, êàê õîòåëîñü Ãåðìèîíå. Ìåíüøå âñåãî åé õîòåëîñü ïðèâëåêàòü âíèìàíèå ê ëàí÷ó ñî Ñïàðâèñîì. Îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ïîäíÿòüñÿ ñ ïèñüìîì â ñâîþ êîìíàòó – ïåðåä ýòèì îíà ïåðå÷èòàëà åãî íå ìåíüøå äåñÿòè ðàç, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî ýòî íå ïëîä åå âîîáðàæåíèÿ – è ñðàçó æå íàïèñàòü îòâåò. Íî, ïðîâåðèâ ñâîå ðàñïèñàíèå íà ñëåäóþùèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé, îíà ãîòîâà áûëî çàïëàêàòü îò îò÷àÿíèÿ: ñëîâî ËÀÍ× ñìîòðåëî íà íåå áóêâàëüíî ñ êàæäîé ñòðàíèöû. Îíà íå ìîãëà æäàòü åùå ïÿòü äíåé, ïîýòîìó ðåøèëà îòìåíèòü íàèìåíåå âàæíóþ èç ýòèõ íóäíûõ âñòðå÷. Çàâòðà îíà äîëæíà áûëà ñîïðîâîæäàòü Ãàððè íà íåîôèöèàëüíîì ëàí÷å ñ ïðåìüåð-ìèíèñòðîì ìàããëîâ – ïðåíåáðåãàòü ýòèì ìåðîïðèÿòèåì áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íåâîçìîæíî. Íàêîíåö, îíà âûáðàëà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü, â îñíîâíîì èç-çà ïîìåòêè î òîì, ÷òî æåíà äèðåêòîðà ãîñïèòàëÿ Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî, ñ êîòîðûì Ãàððè äîëæåí áûë îáñóäèòü íåñêîëüêî âàæíûõ ôèíàíñîâûõ âîïðîñîâ, äîëæíà áûòü çàðàíåå ïðåäóïðåæäåíà î íåäîïóñòèìîñòè íàçíà÷åíèÿ âñòðå÷ íà ýòî âðåìÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà íå îæèäàëà, ÷òî Äåííèñ  áóäåò âîçðàæàòü; îáû÷íî îí áûë áîëåå, ÷åì óñòóï÷èâûì ÷åëîâåêîì. Íî è Ãåðìèîíà âñåãäà âûñëóøèâàëà âñå, ÷òî îí ïðèãîòîâèë äëÿ íåå, ñ êàìåííûì ìîë÷àíèåì è íèêîãäà íå îáñóæäàëà ñ íèì íè îäíîãî ïóíêòà èç äëèííîãî ñïèñêà ìåðîïðèÿòèé. Ñåé÷àñ îíà äîðîãî çàïëàòèëà áû çà òî, ÷òîáû ðàíüøå ìåæäó íàìè ñëó÷àëèñü ïîäîáíûå ñïîðû. Òîãäà åå ñåãîäíÿøíåå ïîâåäåíèå íå òàê áðîñàëîñü áû â ãëàçà.  '_Äóìàé, Ãåðìèîíà!_', - ñêàçàëà îíà ñåáå, - '_×òî ìîæåò áûòü áîëåå âàæíî_…'

È òóò íà íåå ñíèçîøëî âäîõíîâåíèå. – ß íàïèøó ìóæó êîðîòêóþ çàïèñêó è ïåðåøëþ åå òåáå, - ïðåäëîæèëà îíà. – Òàê ÷òî òû ñìîæåøü ïðîñòî îòäàòü åå, è òåáå íå íóæíî áóäåò íè÷åãî îáúÿñíÿòü. Ñïàñèáî, Äåííèñ.

Ñ çàìåòíûì îáëåã÷åíèåì íà ëèöå, ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ïðåðâàë ñâÿçü. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëàñü íàâåðõ, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ  îäíîâðåìåííî âèíîâàòîé è äîâîëüíîé, è ïîëíîñòüþ ïîíèìàÿ,  ÷òî îíà íà÷àëà ïëåñòè ïàóòèíó ëæè, â êîòîðîé áóäåò òðóäíî íå çàïóòàòüñÿ ñàìîé. Ïîíàäîáèòñÿ ìíîãî îñòîðîæíîñòè è õèòðîñòè.  '_Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, Øîí áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî âåæëèâ, ÷òîáû ïðèíÿòü ìîå ïðèãëàøåíèå,_' – ìûñëåííî äîáàâèëà îíà.

×åðåç ïîë÷àñà, ðàçäðàæåííî èçìÿâ íåñêîëüêî êóñêîâ ïåðãàìåíòà, îíà, íàêîíåö, óäîâëåòâîðèëàñü ðåçóëüòàòàìè ñâîèõ óñèëèé.

_Äîðîãîé__Ãàððè__,_

_Êàê, ìîæåò áûòü, òåáå óæå ñêàçàë Äåííèñ, ÿ íå ñìîãó ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü ïîñëåçàâòðà íà ëàí÷å ñ Àð÷è Ôèöâèëüÿìîì, òàê êàê íàçíà÷èëà âñòðå÷ó ñ äîêòîðîì Êèìáëîì. Îíà áûëà òàê äîáðà, ÷òî âñòàâèëà ìåíÿ áåç î÷åðåäè â ñâîå ðàñïèñàíèå – òû æå çíàåøü, êàê òðóäíî ïîïàñòü ê íåé íà ïðèåì._

_Ãåðìèîíà._

Ñîâà, êîòîðàÿ ïðèíåñëà ïèñüìî îò Ñïàðâèñà, âûæèäàòåëüíî ïðîòÿíóëà ëàïó.

- Íåò, ìîÿ ìèëàÿ, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïî÷åñàâ ïòèöå ãîëîâó. – Ýòî íå äëÿ òâîåãî õîçÿèíà. Ýòî äëÿ ìîåãî ìóæà, êîòîðûé ñàì ïðèäåò ê âåðíîìó óìîçàêëþ÷åíèþ è áóäåò áîëåå, ÷åì ñ÷àñòëèâ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿ íàêîíåö ðåøèëà ñõîäèòü ê ãèíåêîëîãó. Ïîòåðïè íåìíîãî, åñëè ìíå ïîâåçåò, ñêîðî ó òåáÿ áóäåò ìíîãî ðàáîòû.

Îíà âåðíóëàñü â ïðèåìíóþ, ê åäèíñòâåííîìó êàìèíó, êîòîðûé áûë ñâÿçàí ñ Ìèíèñòåðñòâîì Ìàãèè, îòïðàâèëà çàïèñêó â êàáèíåò Äåíèñà è, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ñåáÿ íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, âåðíóëàñü ê ñåáå, ÷òîáû íàïèñàòü îòâåò Øîíó. Õîòÿ îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íåëîâêî ñðåäè ìàããëîâ, âñòðå÷àÿñü â êîëäîâñêîì ðåñòîðàíå îíè ñëèøêîì ðèñêîâàëè áûòü çàìå÷åííûìè çíàêîìûìè èëè æóðíàëèñòàìè. Åñëè åãî ñìóòèò åå âûáîð, îíà ñìîæåò íàïîìíèòü åìó, ÷òî îíà ìàããëîðîæäåííàÿ è âðåìåíàìè ÷óâñòâóåò íåîáõîäèìîñòü ïîäûøàòü íåìàãè÷åñêèì âîçäóõîì.

-----*****-----

Óñêîðÿþùåå çåëüå íå òîëüêî ñäåëàëî Ãåðìèîíèí äåíü  ãîðàçäî áîëåå ðàäîñòíûì, ÷åì îíà îæèäàëà. Îíî åùå è ïðåäîòâðàòèëî òðàãè÷åñêóþ ðàçâÿçêó ñïîðà ìåæäó Ñèðèóñîì è Ñåâåðóñîì.

Áëýê î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî ïðîâåë äåíü â êîìïàíèè Ðåìà, êîòîðûé, áëàãîäàðÿ ëþáåçíîñòè ìèíèñòðà Ïîòòåðà,  ðàáîòàë â îòäåëå ïî ñâÿçÿì ñ îáîðîòíÿìè Ìèíèñòåðñòâà Ìàãèè. Îíè âñòðåòèëèñü íà Äåëîâîé Àëëåå  è áûñòðî ñîãëàñèëèñü ñ òåì, ÷òî â òàêîé ïðåêðàñíûé äåíü ïðîñòî ãðåõ îñòàâàòüñÿ â Ëîíäîíå. Ñîñòîÿëàñü íåáîëüøàÿ äðóæåñêàÿ ïåðåïàëêà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðåäëîæåíèå Ñèðèóñà àïïàðèðîâàòü â Âåíåöèþ, áûëî òóò æå îòâåðãíóòî Ðåìîì. Îí çàÿâèë, ÷òî íå æåëàåò, ÷òîáû îíè òóò æå îêàçàëèñü â îáùåñòâå ïàðû êðàñàâèö, ÷òî ïðîñòî íåèçáåæíî â ãîðîäå, ñîçäàííîì äëÿ âëþáëåííûõ. Ðåì áûë çà òî, ÷òîáû äâèíóòü â Ïàëåðìî, ãäå ìóæ÷èíû âñå åùå îñòàâàëèñü ìóæ÷èíàìè, íî Ñèðèóñ íå ñëóøàë åãî äîâîäîâ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ îíè ñûãðàëè òðè ðàóíäà â «Êàìåíü, íîæíèöû, áóìàãà» è Âåíåöèÿ âûèãðàëà äâà ðàçà èç òðåõ.

Âåðíóâøèñü â Õîãâàðö, Ñèðèóñ ñèäåë â ñâîåì êàáèíåòå, óñåðäíî ïåðåïèñûâàÿ íîìåðà òåëåôîíîâ ñî ñâîåé ëàäîíè íà ñòðàíèöó «Èòàëèÿ» ñâîåé çàïèñíîé êíèæêè. Ê íîìåðàì îí äîáàâëÿë êîììåíòàðèè, êîòîðûå çàñòàâèëè áû äàæå äåñÿòóþ íàëîæíèöó ñóëòàíà âñïûõíóòü îò ôåìèíèñòñêîãî íåãîäîâàíèÿ. Äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è â êàáèíåò âîøåë äèðåêòîð. Åãî áëåäíîå ëèöî áûëî ïîêðûòî êðàñíûìè ïÿòíàìè. 

- Áëýê! - ïðîðû÷àë îí. – ×òî, ÷åðò áû òåáÿ ïîáðàë, òû çàäóìàë?

- È òåáå òîæå ñàìîãî äîáðîãî óòðà, äîðîãîé äðóã, - îòâåòèë Ñèðèóñ. - Ñóùåñòâóåò ðåøåíèå Ñîâåòà ïîïå÷èòåëåé, êîòîðîå îôèöèàëüíî çàïðåùàåò ñòó÷àòüñÿ â äâåðü íà òåððèòîðèè øêîëû, èëè ÿ ïðîñòî íåìíîãî òóãîâàò íà óõî?

- Áëýê, ïðåäóïðåæäàþ òåáÿ, ó ìåíÿ íåò íàñòðîåíèÿ âûñëóøèâàòü òâîè äåòñêèå øóòî÷êè! Ñ òåáÿ íåäîñòàòî÷íî òîãî, ÷òî âñå êîëäóíüè ñòàðøå òðèíàäöàòè ëåò ìå÷òàþò â áóäóùåé æèçíè áûòü îäíèì èç òâîèõ ïàëü÷èêîâ? Òåáå íåîáõîäèìî îáëàïàòü êàæäóþ æåíùèíó, êîòîðàÿ ïðîõîäèò ìèìî òåáÿ? Áåç âñÿêîãî íàìåêà íà óâàæåíèå ê ÷óâñòâàì òâîåãî äðóãà? Îòâå÷àé ìíå! Ñåé÷àñ æå!

- Íó…, - íà÷àë Ñèðèóñ, - Ñåâåðóñ, òû óâåðåí, ÷òî òåáå íå íóæíî çàéòè ê Ïîïïè? Òû òî÷íî õîðîøî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? È åñëè âñå â ïîðÿäêå, òîãäà îáúÿñíè, î ÷åì âîîáùå òû ãîâîðèøü? 

Ñíåéï íåñêîëüêî ðàç ãëóáîêî âäîõíóë, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòñÿ, è ïðîäîëæèë ãîâîðèòü íåìíîãî áîëåå òèõèì ãîëîñîì, êîòîðûé íå ñòàë îò ýòîãî ìåíåå ðàçãíåâàííûì. – ß ãîâîðþ î òâîåì òàê õîðîøî ñïëàíèðîâàííîì ïî âðåìåíè ñåãîäíÿøíåì âèçèòå â îñîáíÿê Ìèíèñòðà, ìîé _äîðîãîé äðóã_. Î òîì, ÷òî òû ðåøèë ñäåëàòü èç ìåíÿ ëàáîðàòîðíóþ êðûñó, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðÿòü êîòîðûé èç çàïðåòíûõ ïëîäîâ óæå ñîçðåë è ãîòîâ áûòü ñîðâàííûì. Î âåðíîñòè, ÷åðòîâ Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé æåðåáåö, î ÄÐÓÆÁÅ!

Íà ýòîì ñëîâå åãî ãîëîñ ñíîâà ïîäíÿëñÿ äî ïðåæíåé ãðîìêîñòè è ñòîë Ñèðèóñà, êðàé êîòîðîãî äèðåêòîð ñóäîðîæíî ñæèìàë, ÿâñòâåííî çàòðåùàë.

Ñèðèóñ ñóäîðîæíî ñãëîòíóë è åãî ëèöî ìåäëåííî çàëèëîñü íåõîðîøèì ìàëèíîâûì öâåòîì. È èìåííî â òó äîëþ ñåêóíäû, êîòîðàÿ îòäåëÿåò ãðîì îò ìîëíèè â ñàìîì ýïèöåíòðå ãðîçû, ÷åðåç îòêðûòîå îêíî â êîìíàòó ñêîëüçíóëà êðóïíàÿ ðûæåâàòî-êîðè÷íåâàÿ ñîâà. Îíà ñåëà íà ñòîë Ñèðèóñà, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ãëÿäÿ òî íà îäíîãî, òî íà äðóãîãî. Êàçàëîñü, îíà è ñàìà áûëà ïîðàæåíà ñâîåâðåìåííîñòüþ ñâîåãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ. Íàïðÿæåííîñòü ìîìåíòà áûëà ðàçáèòà. Ñíåéï ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåë íà ïòèöó, êîòîðàÿ îñìåëèëàñü ïðåðâàòü âçðûâ åãî ïðàâåäíîãî ãíåâà, ïîòîì óâèäåë ïî÷åðê íà ñâèòêå ïåðãàìåíòà â ëàïå ïòèöû, è íàêîíåö ñðåàãèðîâàë íà íåãî.

Ðóêàìè, äðîæàùèìè íàïîëîâèíó îò îñòàòêîâ ÿðîñòè, íàïîëîâèíó îò ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ, îí áûñòðî ðàçâåðíóë ïèñüìî è, áûñòðî ïðîñìîòðåâ åãî, ñìóùåííî ñêàçàë, - Ñèðèóñ, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî äîëæåí ïåðåä òîáîé èçâèíèòüñÿ.


	9. Ãëàâà 9

Ãëàâà 9.

Ëèöî Ñèðèóñà ïåðåêîñèëà ãðèìàñà õîëîäíîé ÿðîñòè. Íå ñêàçàâ íè ñëîâà, îí ïðîì÷àëñÿ ìèìî Ñíåéïà, îòòîëêíóâ åãî ñî ñâîåãî ïóòè ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî äèðåêòîð âûíóæäåí áûë ñõâàòèòüñÿ çà êíèæíóþ ïîëêó, è âûëåòåë èç êîìíàòû, õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ. Â êîðèäîðå îí âðåçàëñÿ â Àãðèïïèíó Âèëêîêñ, êîòîðàÿ íàïðàâëÿëàñü ê åãî êàáèíåò, íî áðîñèâ êðàòêîå èçâèíåíèå, ïðîäîëæèë ïóòü ê ñåáå â êîìíàòû, ãäå ñõâàòèë ìåòëó è âçëåòåë ïðÿìî ñ ïîäîêîííèêà. Ìîë÷à ïðîêëèíàÿ Õîãâàðöêóþ çàùèòó îò àïïàðèðîâàíèÿ, îí äîáðàëñÿ äî îïóøêè Çàïðåòíîãî ëåñà, áðîñèë ìåòëó è àïïàðèðîâàë. 

— … íå ïîëó÷èâ âíÿòíîãî îòâåòà. ÊÀÀ íóæäàåòñÿ â òàêîì ñïåöèàëèñòå, êàê ïðîôåññîð Ìàéòëèí, ïîýòîìó ïðîøó Ìèíèñòåðñòâî  ðàññìîòðåòü ìîþ ïðîñüáó. Èñêðåííå âàø è ò. ä. è ò. ï. è ò. ä. è ò. ï, ïîíÿòíî?

Ñåêðåòàðøà êèâíóëà è âçâèçãíóëà, êîãäà íà åå ñòîëå ñ ëåãêèì õëîïêîì ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëñÿ Ñèðèóñ Áëýê.  

— Ñíîâà ïðîìàõíóëñÿ, Ñèðèóñ? — ïðîðû÷àë Õìóðè. — ß óæå ñòî ðàç òåáå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî íåïðèëè÷íî àïïàðèðîâàòü ïðÿìî íà äàìó! Âñåãäà íóæíî ñíà÷àëà ñïðîñèòü.

Ñèðèóñ óëûáíóëñÿ õîðîøåíüêîé âåäüìå, ñïðûãíóë íà ïîë è ñêàçàë. — Ïðåêðàòè, Øèçîãëàç, ìíå íóæíî ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü. 

— Âñåãäà ê òâîèì óñëóãàì, äðóæèùå. Êëàðèññà, íà ñåãîäíÿ õâàòèò. Õîðîøåãî òåáå âå÷åðà. 

Âñå åùå íå â ñèëàõ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, ñåêðåòàðøà ïðîñòî êèâíóëà, âçÿëà ïëàù è ìåòëó è ïîñïåøíî óäàëèëàñü. Õìóðè îãëÿäåë Áëýêà ñ ãîëîâû äî ïÿò  ñâîèì íîðìàëüíûì ãëàçîì, ïîêà ìàãè÷åñêèé óáåäèëñÿ, ÷òî Êëàðèññà äåéñòâèòåëüíî óøëà, è ïîëîæèë ðóêó åìó íà ïëå÷î. 

— Ìîé ìàëü÷èê, êàæåòñÿ, òû ÷åì-òî ðàññòðîåí? ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Âèàãðà êîí÷èëàñü?

— ß æå ñêàçàë, ïðåêðàòè. Ýòî íàñ÷åò Ñåâåðóñà.

— Ïîíÿòíî. Ïîõîæå, çäåñü íå ïîìîæåò íè÷åãî, êðîìå ñòàêàí÷èêà Ogden's Old è äóøåâíîãî ðàçãîâîðà. Ïîéäåì.

Ïåðâûé ñòàêàí áûë âûïèò â òèøèíå. Õìóðè ñíîâà íàïîëíèë áîêàëû è ñêàçàë. — Çíàåøü, ÿ íå óìåþ ÷èòàòü ìûñëè. Òû äîëæåí ðàññêàçàòü ìíå.

È Ñèðèóñ åìó ðàññêàçàë.

— … è îïÿòü ýòà ñòàðàÿ ðåâíîñòü.  ß äóìàë, ÷òî ìû äàâíî ðåøèëè ýòó ïðîáëåìó, íî îøèáñÿ. Äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî ïðîÿâèëîñü áû ðàíüøå, åñëè áû îí íå âåë ìîíàøåñêèé îáðàç æèçíè. ß äóìàë, ìû ïðàâäà ñòàëè äðóçüÿìè. _Äðóçüÿ! _Õà! Âñå ýòî áûëî áû î÷åíü ñìåøíî, åñëè áû íå áûëî òàê ñåðüåçíî, — ãîðüêî äîáàâèë îí, îñóøàÿ òðåòèé ñòàêàí âèñêè è ñíîâà ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê áóòûëêå. 

Õìóðè ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ ñîìíåíèåì. — Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî òåáå ñòîèò…

— Î, ÷åðò, õâàòèò îáî ìíå çàáîòèòüñÿ! Èëè òû âîëíóåøüñÿ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îí ñòîèò äâà ãàëëåîíà çà áóòûëêó?

Õìóðè ðåøèë ïðîèãíîðèðîâàòü ýòî îñêîðáëåíèå è ìîë÷à íàïîëíèë ñòàêàí. Îòêèíóâøèñü íà ñòóëå, îí äîëãî èçó÷àë ëèöî Ñèðèóñà, ïîòîì îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèë. — Òåáå íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ íåóâåðåííî? 

Â îòâåò îí ïîëó÷èë âçãëÿä, èç êîòîðîãî áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî Áëýêó è ïðàâäà íèêîãäà ýòî íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó. — Àõ, äà, Ñåâåðóñ íåóâåðåí â ñåáå, à ÿ æåíàò íà Õàãðèäå! Äàæå åñëè è òàê, ïî÷åìó ýòîò ÷åðòîâ äóðàê ìíå íå äîâåðÿåò? ß ñïàñ åìó æèçíü, ðàäè Áîãà!

— Îí ñïàñ æèçíü Ãàððè, à òåïåðü ìå÷òàåò òðàõíóòü åãî æåíó. Â ÷åì ðàçíèöà? 

Ñèðèóñ óæå îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü, íî áûñòðî çàêðûë åãî, îáäóìûâàÿ ñëîâà Õìóðè. — Äóìàþ, ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî òû èìååøü â âèäó, — ñêàçàë îí íàêîíåö. — È â ÷åì-òî òû ïðàâ. Íî åñòü îòëè÷èÿ — ìû ñ Ñåâåðóñîì îäíîãî âîçðàñòà, ìû âìåñòå âîåâàëè, íàêîíåö, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ñïàñ æèçíü Ãàððè, òîò áûë åùå ïðîñòî ìàëü÷èøêîé.  È îí èìåë ìîðàëüíûå îáÿçàòåëüñòâà ïåðåä íèì, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí òàê äóìàë. Ìîè ìîðàëüíûå îáÿçàòåëüñòâà íå áûëè íåîïëà÷åííûì äîëãîì, ýòî áûë ñêîðåå ïîðûâîì ãóìàíèçìà, åñëè ìîæíî òàê âûðàçèòüñÿ. Ìû ñîòâîðèëè íàø ìèð, Àëàñòîð. Ìû _äðóçüÿ!_

Ñòàðûé àóðîð âçäîõíóë. — Ñèðèóñ, èíîãäà òû äóìàåøü íàñòîëüêî ïî-ãðèôôèíäîðñêè, ÷òî ýòî ãðàíè÷èò ñ èäèîòèçìîì. Ïîçâîëü ñòàðîìó ÷åëîâåêó êîå-÷òî òåáå ñêàçàòü: äëÿ òåáÿ è òàêèõ, êàê òû, ñóùåñòâóåò òîëüêî äîáðî è çëî. Äðóæáà èëè íåíàâèñòü. ×åðíîå èëè áåëîå. Íè÷åãî ñðåäíåãî — òû íèêîãäà íå ïðèçíàåøü ñóùåñòâîâàíèå ñåðîãî öâåòà, äàæå åñëè îí âîçüìåò òåáÿ çà ÿéöà. Íî ñåðûé ñóùåñòâóåò, ïàðåíü, è îí âåçäå, ñàìûõ ðàçíûõ îòòåíêîâ. — Îí ñäåëàë áîëüøîé ãëîòîê âèñêè. — Òû ñïàñ æèçíü Ñåâåðóñó, îí ðåøèë, ÷òî òû íå óáëþäîê, òû ðåøèë, ÷òî îí íå òàêîé óáëþäîê, êàêèì òåáå êàçàëñÿ, âû îáà íàó÷èëèñü óâàæàòü äðóã äðóãà è ñòàëè äðóçüÿìè. Âû îáà æèâåòå â ìàëåíüêîì ìèðêå,  Ñèðèóñ. Õîãâàðö — ýòî âàøà âñåëåííàÿ. Âû ó÷èòå, îáåäàåòå âìåñòå, ãîâîðèòå òîëüêî î ðàáîòå, è íèêàêîé êîíêóðåíöèè… Íè îäèí èç âàñ íå çíàåò, ÷òî çíà÷èò æèòü â ðåàëüíîì ìèðå. ß ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî òû ñïîñîáåí …  íå ïåðåáèâàé ìåíÿ, — îñòàíîâèë îí Ñèðèóñà. — Òåáå ïðàâäà íóæíî áûëî ýòî óñëûøàòü. Âû ñ Ñåâåðóñîì âåòåðàíû âîéíû, êîòîðàÿ íà÷àëàñü, êîãäà âû äîëæíû áûëè çàíèìàòüñÿ òîëüêî êâèääè÷åì è óõëåñòûâàòü çà âñåìè äåâóøêàìè ïîäðÿä. Òû ïðîâåë ëó÷øóþ ÷àñòü æèçíè â Àçêàáàíå, îí áûë Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ.  Íåò ñìûñëà ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ýòî íà âàñ íå ïîâëèÿëî. À êîãäà âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü, âû ñïðÿòàëèñü â ñâîþ èäèëëèþ, îáðàäîâàâøèñü âîçìîæíîñòè íàéòè òèõóþ ãàâàíü è çàêîïàòü òîïîð âîéíû. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ÷åñòíî îòâåòèë ìíå — êàê òû äóìàåøü, ñòàëè áû âû äðóçüÿìè, åñëè áû âû îáà íå âåðíóëèñü â Õîãâàðö? Áûëè áû âû òåïåðü äðóçüÿìè?

Ñîëíöå óæå ñåëî, è â êàáèíåòå Õìóðè ñòàëî òåìíî. Ùåë÷êîì ïàëüöåâ îí çàæåã êàìèí, íî íå ñòàë çàæèãàòü ñâå÷è. Ýòî áûë î÷åíü ëè÷íûé ðàçãîâîð, è îí ïðåäïî÷èòàë, ÷òîáû åãî äðóã ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ óþòíî. Îíè äîëãî ñèäåëè â òèøèíå, Õìóðè ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë íà îãîíü èç-ïîä ïîëóïðèêðûòûõ âåê. Ñèðèóñ ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãðóçèëñÿ â ðàçìûøëåíèÿ, è òîëüêî áüþùàÿñÿ æèëêà íà âèñêå âûäàâàëà åãî âíóòðåííåå íàïðÿæåíèå.  Êîãäà îí íàêîíåö çàãîâîðèë, åãî ãîëîñ áûë õðèïëîâàò îò ýìîöèé. 

— ß íå çíàþ, Àëàñòîð. ß ïðàâäà íå çíàþ. Íî ÿ ìîãó òåáå êîå-÷òî ñêàçàòü: ó ìåíÿ íåò ñåìüè, è ó ìåíÿ íåìíîãî äðóçåé. Äóìàþ, ÷òî åñëè áû ÿ íå ïîøåë ðàáîòàòü â Õîãâàðö, ÿ áû áëèæå îáùàëñÿ ñ Ðåìóñîì, íî ïîòîì îí æåíèëñÿ, è ÿ ñòàë áû… ëèøíèì. Ãàððè äîëãî æèë çà ãðàíèöåé, à òåïåðü îí òàê çàíÿò… ß åãî òîæå ïîòåðÿë. Ìíîãèå ìîè äðóçüÿ óìåðëè è óøëè íàâñåãäà. ß äóìàë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ… Íå çíàþ, ÷òî áû áûëî, åñëè áû íàøè ïóòè ðàçîøëèñü, íî ýòîãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü, è ìû ñòàëè äðóçüÿìè — ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ òàê äóìàë.

Õìóðè íàêëîíèëñÿ ê íåìó è ïîëîæèë ñâîþ ðóêó ïîâåðõ åãî. — ß íå ãîâîðþ, ÷òî ýòî íå òàê. ß ïðîñòî õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû ïîíÿë, ÷òî â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå âû ñòàëè äðóçüÿìè âîëåþ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ, è äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæàòü èìè áûòü, âû äîëæíû ñòàðàòüñÿ èãíîðèðîâàòü âåùè, êîòîðûå ìîãóò ïîìåøàòü âàøåé äðóæáå. Íî ðàíüøå èëè ïîçæå òàêèå âåùè ñòàíîâÿòñÿ ó òåáÿ íà ïóòè â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà òû ìåíüøå âñåãî ýòîãî îæèäàåøü. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ïîñëå ñòîëüêèõ ëåò äðóæáû ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî âû ìîæåòå ñ ýòèì ñïðàâèòüñÿ. Íå ñïðàøèâàé ìåíÿ, êàê, — äîáàâèë îí áîëåå ëåãêèì òîíîì. — ß íå ÷åðòîâ ïñèõîëîã. 

—  Íå îáÿçàòåëüíî íàïîìèíàòü ìíå îá ýòîì, Øèçîãëàç. Íàëåé ìíå åùå ñòàêàí÷èê íà äîðîæêó, è ÿ ïîéäó. 

****

  
Â ïîñëåäíèå äâà äíÿ Ãåðìèîíà áûëà â òàêîì ïðèïîäíÿòîì íàñòðîåíèè, êîãäà îñòàâàëàñü îäíà è íå äîëæíà áûëà êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî Òâè÷è áûëà â øîêå, îáíàðóæèâ åå â ïîñòåëè, ñîäðîãàþùóþñÿ îò ðûäàíèé. Òâè÷è ïðèêèíóëà, íå ñòîèò ëè ïîçâàòü íà ïîìîùü, íî ïîòîì ïðèñåëà íà êðàé êðîâàòè è ïîõëîïàëà ñâîþ ãîñïîæó ïî ñïèíå. 

— Ãîñïîæà Ãåðìèîíà, — îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèëà îíà. — Ïî÷åìó âû ïëàêàòü?

Â îòâåò Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî ïîòðÿñëà ãîëîâîé è îò÷àÿííî âñõëèïíóëà. 

— Ãîñïîæà Ãåðìèîíà, åñëè âû ñêàçàòü Òâè÷è, ìîæåò áûòü, îíà âàì ïîìîãàåò!

— ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, Òâè÷è, — ïîñëåäîâàë ïðèãëóøåííûé îòâåò. — Ïðîñòî îñòàâü ìåíÿ!

Äîìîâûé ýëüô, êîòîðûé âñåãäà áåçóïðå÷íî èñïîëíÿë âñå ïðèêàçàíèÿ õîçÿéêè, íà ýòîò ðàç íå ñòàë ýòîãî äåëàòü. Òâè÷è ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî è ðàäîñòü Ãåðìèîíû, è åå îò÷àÿíèå ÿâëÿþòñÿ äâóìÿ ñòîðîíàìè îäíîé ìåäàëè, à èìåííî ëþáâè. Ïðîáëåìà áûëà â òîì, ÷òîáû åå ðàçãîâîðèòü. — Åñëè âû íå ïåðåñòàòü ïëàêàòü, ãîñïîæà Ãåðìèîíà, ó âàñ áóäóò êðàñíûå ãëàçà è îïóõíåò ëèöî. ×òî ñêàçàòü äîêòîð, êîãäà óâèäåòü âàñ â òàêîì âèäå?

— Äîêòîð? Êàêîé äîêòîð? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, îòðûâàÿ ãîëîâó îò ïîäóøêè, ñâîèì âèäîì äîêàçûâàÿ ïðàâîòó Òâè÷è. Óâèäåâ ïîíèìàþùóþ óñìåøêó ýëüôà, îíà ïîíÿëà ñâîþ îïëîøíîñòü è ïîêðàñíåëà. — Ä-äà, êîíå÷íî, äîêòîð Êèìáë, — îíà çàêàøëÿëàñü, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè âûõîä èç ñèòóàöèè. — ß… ÿ îòìåíèëà ñâîé âèçèò. ß íå ìîãó ïîéòè, — è îíà ñíîâà çàðûëàñü ãîëîâîé â ïîäóøêè.

×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ó÷àñòíèêîì îïàñíîé èãðû â "Âåðþ-íå âåðþ", ãäå çàäàòü âîïðîñ áûâàåò îïàñíåå, ÷åì ïîâåðèòü, Òâè÷è îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèëà. — Íî âû ïðàâäà ñîáèðàëèñü ê äîêòîðó Êèìáëè, ãîñïîæà Ãåðìèîíà? Ìíå êàçàòüñÿ, âû ýòî ïðèäóìûâàòü. — Çà ýòî îíà äîëæíà ïðèæå÷ü ñåáå ïàëüöû óòþãîì, ïîäóìàëà Òâè÷è, äàæå åñëè çà ïîäîáíîå ñàìîèñòÿçàíèå äîìîâûì ýëüôàì â ïîìåñòüå ìèíèñòðà óãðîæàëè ïîäàðèòü îäåæäó. 

Ãîëîâà ñíîâà îòîðâàëàñü îò ïîäóøêè,  è ïîëíûå óæàñà ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü âçãëÿäîì ñ Òâè÷è. — Òû æå íèêîìó íå ñêàçàëà?

Ýëüô çàìàõàë ãîëîâîé ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî äëèííûå óøè çàáàâíî çàõëîïàëè, îò÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà íåâîëüíî óëûáíóëàñü. — ß íèêîìó íå ñêàçàëà, è íå ñîáèðàòüñÿ ãîâîðèòü. Íî ïîæàëóéñòà, ãîñïîæà Ãåðìèîíà, ñêàæèòå Òâè÷è, ïî÷åìó âû ïëàêàòü, ÿ ïîñòàðàþñü ïîìîãàòü âàì.

È Ãåðìèîíà ðàññêàçàëà åé î ñâîåì ñåêðåòå, ñíà÷àëà íåîõîòíî, íî ïîòîì âñå ëåã÷å è ëåã÷å, îáðàäîâàííàÿ òåì, ÷òî íàøëà äîâåðåííîå ëèöî, ïóñòü äàæå â ëèöå äîìîâîãî ýëüôà. Îíà óæå âûáðàëà ïëàòüå äëÿ ýòîãî ñâèäàíèÿ (ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíà äóìàëà î íåì, êàê î ñâèäàíèè, äàæå åñëè ýòî áûë äåëîâîé ëàí÷), êîãäà åé âäðóã ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ó íåå íå áûëî è ïàðû ñèêëåé. Íåò, òåîðåòè÷åñêè áûëî, íî â äàííîì êîíêðåòíîì ñëó÷àå íå áûëî. Êîãäà îíà ïðîâîäèëà ëåòíèå êàíèêóëû äîìà, ðîäèòåëè äàâàëè åé êàðìàííûå äåíüãè, íî îíà íèêîãäà íå êîïèëà èõ è íå îòêðûâàëà ñ÷åòà â áàíêå. Âûéäÿ çàìóæ çà Ãàððè, îíà ïîëó÷èëà íåîãðàíè÷åííûé äîñòóï ê åãî âíóøèòåëüíûì âêëàäàì â Ãðèíãîòòñå, íî îíà åùå íå ïàëà òàê íèçêî, ÷òîáû îïëà÷èâàòü äåíüãàìè ìóæà ëàí÷ ñ ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðîãî áû õîòåëà âèäåòü ñâîèì ëþáîâíèêîì. È îíà áûëà õîçÿéêîé, òàê ÷òî äîëæíà áûëà ïëàòèòü, êðîìå òîãî, îíà ïîëàãàëà, ÷òî îí ÷èòàåò ëåêöèè çà îïðåäåëåííóþ ïëàòó. Îáû÷íî òàêèå ñ÷åòà ïîñûëàëèñü â ìèíèñòåðñòâî, íî â ìàããëîâñêîì ðåñòîðàíå ôðàçà "ïðèøëèòå ñ÷åò â ìèíèñòåðñòâî, êàê îáû÷íî" íå ïðîèçâåëà áû áîëüøîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ. 

— À âû ìîæåòå ïîëó÷èòü ìàããëîâñêèå äåíüãè â Ãðèíãîòòñå? — ñïðîñèëà Òâè÷è, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà çàêîí÷èëà ñâîé äîâîëüíî ïðîñòðàííûé ìîíîëîã. 

— Òû ÷òî, ìåíÿ íå ñëóøàëà? Ó ìåíÿ íåò äåíåã, è ÿ íå õî÷ó áðàòü ó Ãàððè…

— Íî ó ìåíÿ åñòü äåíüãè, ãîñïîæà Ãåðìèîíà, ìíîãî äåíåã, âû ïëàòèòå î÷åíü ùåäðî, à ÿ íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå òðàòèòü, òàê ÷òî ïðîñòî ñêàæèòå, ñêîëüêî âàì íóæíî, è ÿ âàì äàþ!

Çàíÿòü äåíüãè  ýëüôà — ìûñëü îá ýòîì ðàíèëà è áåç òîãî óÿçâëåííîå ñàìîëþáèå Ãåðìèîíû, íî ýòî áûë åäèíñòâåííûé âûáîð, åñëè îíà íå õîòåëà ïîäâåñòè Øîíà, ÷åãî îíà, êîíå÷íî, íå õîòåëà. — Ýòî î÷åíü ìèëî ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû, Òâè÷è, — ñêàçàëà îíà. — ß îáÿçàòåëüíî îòäàì, êàê òîëüêî ñìîãó, íî ñåãîäíÿ ÿ îõîòíî ïðèìó òâîè äåíüãè. Äóìàþ, ÷òî îáìåíÿþ ïÿòüäåñÿò ãàëåîíîâ, ÷òîáû áûòü óâåðåííîé.  Ñïàñèáî òåáå áîëüøîå!

Òâè÷è áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà. Ãåðìèîíà íå ïðîñòî ïðåêðàòèëà ïëàêàòü, íî òàêæå îòêðûëà åé ñâîé ñåêðåò è ïðèíÿëà åå ïîìîùü — ýëüô ïîêëÿëñÿ ñåáå, ÷òî ñ ýòîãî âðåìåíè áóäåò îòìå÷àòü ýòîò äåíü. Îíà ñêàçàëà, — ß âîçüìó äåíüãè, è ïîòîì ïîìî÷ü âàì ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê, ãîñïîæà Ãåðìèîíà, âû áóäåòå îòëè÷íî âûãëÿäåòü äëÿ ìèñòåðà Ñïàðâèñà.

***

Â ýòî ñàìîå âðåìÿ Øîí Ñïàðâèñ, èçâåñòíûé òàêæå êàê Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, ïðîèãðûâàë áèòâó ïðîòèâ îáúåäèíåííûõ ñèë Ìèíåðâû ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà. 

— ß ñêàçàë, ÷òî íå íîøó ãàëñòóêè è íå ñîáèðàþñü åãî íàäåâàòü! — âîçìóùàëñÿ îí. — Âû çíàåòå, ÷òî ÿ èõ íåíàâèæó!

Ñèðèóñ õîõîòàë òàê, ÷òî íå ìîã ñêàçàòü íè ñëîâà, íî Ìèíåðâà âñå åùå ìîãëà ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî îíà è äåëàëà. — Òû íå ìîæåøü ïîéòè íà ëàí÷ ñ æåíîé Ìèíèñòðà áåç ãàëñòóêà, Ñåâåðóñ. Ýòî íåâåæëèâî.

— Íî ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ â ìàããëîâñêèé ðåñòîðàí, Ìèíåðâà, êàê òû íå ìîæåøü ýòîãî ïîíÿòü? Ìàããëîâñêèé ðåñòîðàí, «Bibendum», êîìó ê ÷åðòó òàì íóæåí ãàëñòóê? Îíè íå çíàþò, ÷òî îíà æåíà ýòîãî ïðîêëÿòîãî Ìèíèñòðà, òàê ÷òî îíà íå áóäåò ñêîìïðîìåòèðîâàíà! Ýòî íåëåïî!

ÌàêÃîíàãàëë òîëüêî ôûðêíóëà, à Ñèðèóñ, ïðîñìåÿâøèñü, íàêîíåö, âûëîæèë ñâîé ãëàâíûé êîçûðü. — Ýòî êîñòþì ïëà÷åò ïî ãàëñòóêó, Ñåâåðóñ! Áåç ãàëñòóêà òû áóäåøü ïîõîæ íà èòàëüÿíñêîãî ïðîäàâöà ïîäåðæàííûõ ìàøèí.

Òàêèì îáðàçîì, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, äûìÿñü è ÷åðòûõàÿñü òàê, îí ñàì óäèâëÿëñÿ, ÷òî íà òàêîå ñïîñîáåí, çàâÿçàë ãàëñòóê. Êîãäà îí çàêîí÷èë  ïðîöåäóðó îäåâàíèÿ, Ñèðèóñ è Ìèíåðâà îêèíóëè åãî ïðîùàëüíûì ïðèäèð÷èâûì âçãëÿäîì, è íà ìãíîâåíèå êàçàëèñü òàêèìè äîâîëüíûìè, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî íà íåãî ãëÿäèò ïàðà ãîðäûõ çà ñâîå ÷àäî ðîäèòåëåé. 

 — Íåîòðàçèì, — âûíåñ ñâîé âåðäèêò Ñèðèóñ. — Òåïåðü, äîðîãîé äèðåêòîð, äàâàé ïðîéäåìñÿ ïî êîíòðîëüíîìó ñïèñêó, êîðîòêîìó, íî âàæíîìó. Ðàñöåíêè?

— Íà ìåñòå.

— Õîðîøî. Ñïèñîê òåì êîíôåðåíöèè?

— Äà.

— Ìàããëîâñêèå äåíüãè?

— Äà.

— Ïðåçåðâàòèâû?

— Äà… ×òî? Ñèðèóñ, àõ òû… øåë áû òû îòñþäà, ñî ñâîèìè êîáåëèíûìè çàìàøêàìè,  ÷åðò áû òåáÿ ïîáðàë!

— Ïðîñòî øóòêà, Ñåâåðóñ. Óäà÷íîãî òåáå ëàí÷à è...  âåäè ñåáÿ õîðîøî! 


	10. Ãëàâà 10

ÃËÀÂÀ 10

Õîòÿ Ãåðìèîíà ïîäñêàçàëà åìó íåáîëüøîé ïàðê â ðàéîíå Ïèëåì  Êðåñýíò, êîòîðûé áûë èäåàëüíûì ìåñòîì äëÿ àïïàðàöèè, òàê êàê ðàñïîëàãàëñÿ ñðàçó çà «Bibendum» è âñåãî â íåñêîëüêèõ ÿðäàõ îò ìíîãîëþäíîé  Ôóëåì Ðîàä, Ñíåéï ïðåäïî÷åë ïîêèíóòü Õîðâàðö íà ïîë÷àñà ðàíüøå è àïïàðèðîâàòü íà îäíó èç èñêðèâëåííûõ áîêîâûõ óëî÷åê Íàéòñáðèäæ. Åìó õîòåëîñü ïðîéòèñü ïåøêîì – îò÷àñòè äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü íåðâû, íî åùå è ïîòîìó, ÷òî åìó íå ÷àñòî óäàâàëîñü âûáðàòüñÿ â Ìàããëîâñêèé Ëîíäîí. 

Áûë îäèí èç òåõ âåëèêîëåïíûõ äíåé, êîòîðûå ñëó÷àþòñÿ ïîçäíèì ëåòîì èëè ðàííåé îñåíüþ, êîãäà ñëåãêà ïðîõëàäíûé âîçäóõ è ðåçêîâàòûé âåòåð óæå íàïîìèíàþò òåì, êòî ñïîñîáåí èõ ðàññëûøàòü, ÷òî ëèñòîïàä óæå íå çà ãîðàìè. Íî ñîëíöå âñå åùå íåïëîõî ãðåëî, è êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ Ñíåéï ïîëó÷àë óäîâîëüñòâèå îò òîãî, êàê ÷åðåäîâàëèñü îùóùåíèÿ òåïëà è õîëîäà íà åãî ñïèíå, êîãäà îí ïåðåõîäèë èç òåíè íà ÿðêèé ñâåò, à çàòåì ñíîâà âîçâðàùàëñÿ â ãîëóáîâàòûé ïîëóìðàê, ê êîòîðîìó íå ñðàçó ïðèâûêàëè ãëàçà. Áåñöåëüíàÿ ïðîãóëêà áûëà óäîâîëüñòâèåì, êîòîðîå îí ðåäêî ìîã ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü, è îí äàæå áûë íåñêîëüêî ðàçî÷àðîâàí, êîãäà ïîíÿë, ÷òî óæå äîáðàëñÿ äî ìåñòà.

«Bibendum» – îäèí èç Ëîíäîíñêèõ õðàìîâ ãàñòðîíîìè÷åñêîãî èñêóññòâà, îñòàâàëñÿ òàêèì óæå ïî÷òè òðèäöàòü ëåò. Îí íå òîëüêî íå  ïîòåðÿë ñâîåé ïîïóëÿðíîñòè è ñëàâû çàâåäåíèÿ ñ ïåðâîêëàññíîé êóõíåé, íî òåïåðü, íàêàíóíå åãî òðèäöàòèëåòíåãî þáèëåÿ, åãî ðåïóòàöèÿ ìåäëåííî, íî íåóêëîííî èçìåíÿëàñü îò çàâåäåíèÿ, ìîäíîãî ñðåäè ìîëîäûõ êàðüåðèñòîâ äî ÷åãî-òî òèïà  ñâÿòèëèùà äëÿ òåõ, êòî âñå åùå áûë ñïîñîáåí îöåíèòü èçûñêàííîå èñêóññòâî åãî ïîâàðîâ. Â òî âðåìÿ îáåäàòü èëè óæèíàòü â «Bibendum» îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê ìîæåò è õî÷åò ïðîâåñòè íå ìåíåå òðåõ ÷àñîâ, óäîáíî óñåâøèñü ïîä íåíàâÿç÷èâûì íàáëþäåíèåì ïåðñîíàëà, íàñëàæäàÿñü áëþäàìè, âèíàìè è áåñåäîé è íå ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ îáÿçàííûì îñâîáîæäàòü ñòîëèê äëÿ òåõ, êòî ñòîèò â î÷åðåäè ó âõîäà. Ó ðåñòîðàíà òåïåðü áûëî íàìíîãî áîëüøå ïîñòîÿííûõ ïîñåòèòåëåé, è ñðåäè íèõ íåñêîëüêî äîâîëüíî ýêñöåíòðè÷íûõ ëè÷íîñòåé, ÷òî áûëî îäíîé èç ïðè÷èí, ïî êîòîðûì Ãåðìèîíà âûáðàëà äëÿ èõ âñòðå÷è èìåííî «Bibendum».  Òàì, êàê îíà çíàëà èç ïðîøëîãî îïûòà, ñòðàííîå ïîâåäåíèå êîëäóíà, íå îñîáåííî ïðèâûêøåãî ê ìàããëîâñêîìó ìèðó, ìîãëî ëåãêî ñîéòè çà ýêñöåíòðè÷íîñòü. Ãàððè àêòèâíåå, ÷åì åãî ïðåäøåñòâåííèêè, ñòàðàëñÿ ðàçâèâàòü îòíîøåíèÿ ìåæäó ìàãè÷åñêèì è ìàããëîâñêèì ìèðàìè, èç-çà ÷åãî åìó è äðóãèì ðàáîòíèêàì Ìèíèñòåðñòâà ÷àñòî ïðèõîäèëîñü ñèäåòü çà îäíèì ñòîëîì ñ ìàããëîâñêèìè ïîëèòèêàìè è ó÷åíûìè. Òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ìîëîäîé Ìèíèñòð áûë îäåðæèì èäååé «âñåãäà áûòü äîñòóïíûì äëÿ êàæäîãî, áóäü òî êîëäóí èëè ìàããë», äàëî åãî æåíå âîçìîæíîñòü ñòàùèòü ó íåãî  ñîòîâûé òåëåôîí, ïîêà îí áûë â äóøå, è çàêàçàòü ñòîëèê äëÿ ëàí÷à, êîòîðûé îíà ñ òàêèì íåòåðïåíèåì îæèäàëà.

Îíè äîãîâîðèëèñü âñòðåòèòüñÿ ïðÿìî çà ñòîëèêîì, è Ñíåéï ïðèøåë íà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ðàíüøå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñ÷èòàë âåðõîì íåâåæëèâîñòè çàñòàâëÿòü äàìó ñèäåòü â îäèíî÷åñòâå è æäàòü ñâîåãî âèçàâè. Ñëåäóÿ çà ìåòðäîòåëåì â äàëüíèé êîíåö çàëà, îí îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì ïóáëèêó è ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì îòìåòèë, ÷òî íè÷åì èç íåå íå âûäåëÿåòñÿ. Íà íåì áûë îäíîáîðòíûé òåìíî-ñåðûé ïèäæàê, íå ñëèøêîì êîíñåðâàòèâíîãî, íî è íå àâàíãàðäèñòñêîãî ôàñîíà. Ðóáàøêà òîæå áûëà ñåðîé, íî íà íåñêîëüêî òîíîâ ñâåòëåå, è, êàê äàíü åãî ïðèíàäëåæíîñòè ê ñâîåìó êîëëåäæó, îí âûáðàë ãàëñòóê ñî ñòðîãèì óçîðîì èç çåëåíîãî ñ ñåðåáðîì. ×åðíûå áîòèíêè è ïëàù, ïåðåêèíóòûé ÷åðåç ðóêó, äîïîëíÿëè êàðòèíó òùàòåëüíî ìàñêèðóþùåãîñÿ ïðåäñòàâèòåëÿ âûñøåãî îáùåñòâà.

Åñëè áû íå Òâè÷è è íå åå íåîöåíèìûé âêëàä â âîññòàíîâëåíèå äóøåâíîãî ïîêîÿ åå õîçÿéêè è â âûáîð îäåæäû, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæàëà áû ðûòüñÿ â ãðóäàõ íèæíåãî áåëüÿ, ïëàòüåâ, êîñòþìîâ è òóôåëü äî ïîëîâèíû ïåðâîãî – âðåìåíè, íà êîòîðîå îíè íàçíà÷èëè âñòðå÷ó. Íî ìàëåíüêèé ýëüô ðåøèòåëüíî âçÿë ñèòóàöèþ â ñâîè ðóêè, ïîçàáîòèâøèñü î òîì, ÷òîáû îíà àïïàðèðîâàëà ðîâíî â äâåíàäöàòü. Òàê ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà óñïåëà ïîìåíÿòü äåíüãè è âîâðåìÿ ïîäúåõàòü íà òàêñè ê ðåñòîðàíó. Âûéäÿ èç ìàøèíû, îíà íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ çàäóìàëàñü î òîì, êòî è êîãäà óñïåë ïðåâðàòèòü åå êîëåíè â æåëå, íî ïîòîì âçÿëà ñåáÿ â ðóêè, è äîâîëüíî ñïîêîéíî ïîäíÿëàñü ïî ñòóïåíüêàì, âåäóùèì îò âõîäà â ðåñòîðàí, ðàñïîëîæåííûé íà âòîðîì ýòàæå. Âîéäÿ â çàë, îíà ñðàçó æå çàìåòèëà Øîíà, óëûáíóëàñü åìó è ñäåëàëà çíàê ðóêîé. È åñëè áû îíè áûëè íå íàñòîëüêî ïîãëîùåíû âñòðå÷åé, îíè ìîãëè áû çàìåòèòü, ÷òî äâåðü çà Ãåðìèîíîé çàêðûëàñü íå ñðàçó.

Íåñìîòðÿ íà êàæóùååñÿ ñïîêîéñòâèå, åå ñåðäöå îò÷àÿííî áèëîñü, êîãäà îíà øëà ÷åðåç çàë. Ñíåéï, óâèäåâ åå, ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îäíèì èç íåñêîëüêèõ äîñòèæåíèé, êîòîðûå îí ñîãëàñåí áûë ïðèçíàòü çà ìàããëîâñêèì îáùåñòâîì, áûëî èçîáðåòåíèå êîðîòêèõ þáîê.

Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ ñî ñòóëà, ÷òîáû ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàòü åå.

- Ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð, ðàä ñíîâà âèäåòü âàñ. ("_Ãåðìèîíà__, __òû__ïîòðÿñàþùå__âûãëÿäèøü__!_")

- Ýòî âàì ñïàñèáî, ìèñòåð Ñïàðâèñ. ß î÷åíü ðàäà, ÷òî âû ñìîãëè óäåëèòü ìíå ÷àñòü âàøåãî äðàãîöåííîãî âðåìåíè. ( "_Áëàãîñëîâè, Ãîñïîäè, ôðàíöóçîâ çà îáû÷àé öåëîâàòü ðóêó.  Äî ÷åãî æå ïðèÿòíî!_" )

Îí ïîäîæäàë, ïîêà îíà ñÿäåò è óñòðîèòñÿ ïîóäîáíåå. – Àïåðèòèâ, ìàäàì, ñýð? - ñïðîñèë îôèöèàíò.

- Êàê íàñ÷åò âàñ, ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð? Âû áóäåòå çàêàçûâàòü àïåðèòèâ? ("_Àïåðèòèâ-ôëèðò, êàêàÿ çàáàâíàÿ àíàëîãèÿ._") 

- …Äà…, ïîæàëóé, äà. Kir Royal, ïîæàëóéñòà, áëàãîäàðþ âàñ." ("_Àïåðèòèâ__-__ôëèðò__: __çàáàâíî__. __×òî æ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, àïåðèòèâ íàäî ïîïðîáîâàòü õîòÿ áû ðàç â æèçíè._")

- Ìíå òî æå ñàìîå, ñïàñèáî. ("_Êàê ýòî ÿ ðàíüøå íå çàìå÷àë ýòîé î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé ÿìî÷êè íà ëåâîé ùåêå? Íå óäèâëþñü, åñëè ýòî î÷åíü  ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîå ìåñòå÷êî._")

- Íå íàõîäèòå ëè âû, ìèñòåð Ñïàðâèñ, ÷òî Ïèëåì  Êðåñýíò î÷åíü óäîáíîå ìåñòî äëÿ àïïàðèðîâàíèÿ? ("_Äóìàþ__, __ýòà__ôðàçà__âîéäåò__â__èñòîðèþ__, __êàê__ñàìîå__ãëóïîå__è__áàíàëüíîå__íà÷àëî__ðàçãîâîðà__. __Ñîáåðèñü__, __Ãåðìèîíà__, __âîçüìè__æå__, __÷åðò__ïîáåðè__, __ñåáÿ__â__ðóêè__!"_)

Îí óëûáíóëñÿ. – ß âïîëíå óâåðåí, ÷òî òàê è åñòü,  íî ÿ î÷åíü ðåäêî áûâàþ â Ëîíäîíå, ïîýòîìó ïðåäïî÷èòàþ àïïàðèðîâàòü íà Íàéòñáðèäæ è íåìíîãî ïðîéòèñü. ("_Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, áåäíàÿ Ãåðìèîíà, ÷òî òû ÷óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå òàê æå íåóâåðåííî, êàê è ÿ. Ýòî óòåøàåò_.

_Î, ÿ âñå æå íàäåþñü, òû íå îáèäèøüñÿ çà òî, ÷òî ÿ îòêëîíèë ïðåäëîæåííîå òîáîé ìåñòî äëÿ Àïïàðèðîâàíèÿ!_" )

- À, ïîíèìàþ. ß ïðåäëîæèëà åãî òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî çàìåòèëà íåïîäàëåêó ñïîêîéíîå ìåñòî, êîãäà áûëà çäåñü ñ ìóæåì. Êîíå÷íî, â òîò ðàç ìû ïðèåçæàëè íà Ìèíèñòåðñêîé ìàøèíå… ("_Ïðåêðàòè óïîìèíàòü Ãàððè, ãëóïàÿ, áåñòîëêîâàÿ, íåâûíîñèìàÿ êîðîâà!_")

- Äà, êîíå÷íî. ß äóìàþ, áûëî áû íå ñëèøêîì êðàñèâî, åñëè áû ìèíèñòð ïðîñòî àïïàðèðîâàë, âû ñîãëàñíû? Ïðåäñòàâüòå ñåáå ïðåçèäåíòà Ñîåäèíåííûõ øòàòîâ, êîòîðûé îïóñêàåòñÿ íà ïàðàøþòå ïðÿìî ïåðåä Áóêèíãåìñêèì äâîðöîì! Î, ïðåêðàñíî, âîò è íàøè àïåðèòèâû! ("_Íó è íó! Ìóæ! Ýòî ïîõîæå íà ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå. Òàê ýòî ÷òî æå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, ó íàñ çäåñü äåéñòâèòåëüíî òîëüêî äåëîâîé îáåä? ß äîëæåí áûë äîãàäûâàòüñÿ.  ×åðòîâ Ïîòòåð!_")

Îíè ïîäíÿëè áîêàëû. – Çà âàøå çäîðîâüå, ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð, è ïóñòü Ò.Î.Ñ.Ê.À. äåëàåò äëÿ âûïîëíåíèÿ ñâîèõ îáÿçàííîñòè áîëüøå, ÷åì åãî ïðåçèäåíò äëÿ èçìåíåíèÿ åãî íàçâàíèÿ. _( «Î Áîæå, ÿ ïðîâîæó ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè â îáùåñòâå Ñèðèóñà, êàêîå ÷óäîâèùíîå êëèøå!»)_

"…" ("_Äóìàé æå, Ãåðìèîíà, äóìàé, ïîñòàðàéñÿ ñêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü îñòðîóìíîå â îòâåò – íåò, óæå ïîçäíî! Îí äàæå íå ñìîòðèò ìíå â ãëàçà – ïîõîæå, åãî èíòåðåñóåò òîëüêî ñîáðàíèå. Ïðîêëÿòèå, ïðîêëÿòèå, è åùå ðàç ïðîêëÿòèå!_")

- Ìèñòåð Ñïàðâèñ… ( "_×òî æ, ïîñëåäíÿÿ ïîïûòêà!_")

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, çîâèòå ìåíÿ Øîí! ("_Âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå ïîõîæå íà Ñèðèóñà!" )_

- Î, ýòî èìåííî òî, ÷òî è ÿ…. ÿ õîòåëà ïîïðîñèòü, ÷òîáû âû íàçûâàëè ìåíÿ Ãåðìèîíà. ("_Îõ__, __ÿ__ïðîñòî__âåëèêîëåïíà__! __Áîæå ìèëîñòèâûé, ñäåëàé òàê, ÷òîáû ó ìåíÿ ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ ñëó÷èëñÿ ñåðäå÷íûé ïðèñòóï. Òîãäà, ìîæåò áûòü, îí, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, âûíóæäåí áóäåò ñäåëàòü êîå-÷òî ðîò-â-ðîò!»)_

- Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, Ãåðìèîíà!  ("_Ìèëàÿ, äîðîãàÿ, ëþáèìàÿ, âñå, ÷òî çàõî÷åøü! Èëè äàæå ñåêñóàëüíàÿ ñó÷êà, ñ ïðåâåëèêèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì!_")

Îôèöèàíò ïðèíåñ èì ìåíþ è êàðòó âèí. Áûëî ñîâåðøåííî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî îí ôðàíöóç, è åùå áîëåå î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî îí ãåé. – Åñòü åùå íåñêîëüêî ñïåöèàëüíûõ ï'åäëîæåíèé îò øåô-ïîâà'à, êîòî'ûå ìû íå âêëþ÷àëè â ìåíþ. Îí ï'èãîòîâèë âîñõèòüèòåëüíóþ Ôðóà Ãðà Òðóôôþ  avec de la Confiture de Pommes Amères Parfumées à l'Eau de Roses. Ýòî ìîæåò êàçàòüñÿ ñëåãêà…ñò'àííûì, íî ïîâå'òå…ýòî ï'îñòî  'àéñêîå íàñëàæäåíèå! – ×òîáû ïðîèëëþñòðèðîâàòü ýòî, îí çàêàòèë ãëàçà è ïîöåëîâàë êîí÷èêè ïàëüöåâ.

Ãåðìèîíà óæå åëà ýòîò è äðóãèå èçûñêè âî Ôðàíöèè, íî áûëà íå î÷åíü óâåðåíà, ÷òî Øîíó îíè ìîãóò ïîíðàâèòüñÿ. Áîëåå òîãî, îíà ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî îí âîîáùå ïîíÿë íàçâàíèå ôðàíöóçñêîãî áëþäà. – ß íå óâåðåíà, - ñêàçàëà îíà, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî. – Ãóñèíàÿ ïå÷åíü ñ…..

- äæåìîì èç àéâû, àðîìàòèçèðîâàííûì   ðîçîâîé âîäîé, ïî÷åìó áû è íåò? Âàì òî æå ñàìîå? Õîðîøî, òîãäà, ïîæàëóéñòà, íàì îáîèì. ×òî èç âèí âû ïðåäïî÷èòàåòå, Ãåðìèîíà? ß äóìàþ, ê ýòîìó áëþäó ëó÷øå ïîäîéäåò áåëîå âèíî, êðåïêîå, íî ñîõðàíÿþùåå âêóñ âèíîãðàäà, ñ ëåãêèì ïðèâêóñîì ïðÿíîñòåé. Äàéòå-êà ÿ ïîñìîòðþ… ("_×òî__ýòî__òû__âûäåëûâàåøüñÿ__, __Ñåâåðóñ__? __Ñíà÷àëà ôðàíöóçñêèé, ïîòîì âèíà… Íî âèíà – ýòî ïðîñòî ïóñòÿê äëÿ íàñòîÿùåãî ïðîôåññîðà çåëèé. Ê òîìó æå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ñèðèóñ îïèñàë ìåíÿ êàê êàêîãî-òî ÷îêíóòîãî ïðîôåññîðà, ÿ ïðîñòî äîëæåí çàíÿòüñÿ ñâîèì èìèäæåì!_")

Ïîä îäîáðèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì îôèöèàíòà — Ñåâåðóñ áûë ñîâåðøåííî óâåðåí, ÷òî òîò îöåíèë åãî ïðåâîñõîäíûå çíàíèÿ î âèíàõ – îí îñòàíîâèë ñâîé âûáîð íà áóòûëêå Gewürztraminer  è ñíîâà âåðíóëñÿ ê ðàçãîâîðó ñ Ãåðìèîíîé.

- À òåïåðü, Ãåðìèîíà,  òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîêîí÷èòü ñ äåëàìè…. ("_Íå òî, ÷òî áû ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî áóäåò ÷òî-íèáóäü åùå, íî ìû â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ìîæåì ïðèÿòíî ïðîâåñòè âðåìÿ…_")

Îí ïîøàðèë â êàðìàíàõ áðþê, ïîòîì â êàðìàíàõ ïèäæàêà è, íàêîíåö, äîñòàë äâà ëèñòà ïåðãàìåíòà. – Ýòî, - îí ïîëîæèë îäèí èç íèõ ïåðåä Ãåðìèîíîé, - ìîè ðàñöåíêè, äóìàþ, Ò.Î.Ñ.Ê.À. ýòî ïîíàäîáèòñÿ. À âîò ýòî, - òåïåðü íà åå ñòîðîíó ñòîëà ïåðåêî÷åâàë âòîðîé ëèñò, - ñïèñîê âîçìîæíûõ òåì ëåêöèé. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî âûáîð âû ïðåäîñòàâèòå èì. Åñëè òîëüêî, - ïîñïåøíî äîáàâèë îí, - âû íå íàéäåòå òàì ÷òî-òî íàñòîëüêî èíòåðåñíîå ëè÷íî âàì, ÷òî ïðåäïî÷òåòå ïðèíÿòü ðåøåíèå áåç íèõ. ("_À__çíàåøü__, __òû__âåäü__è__ïðàâäà__ìîæåøü__òàê__ïîñòóïèòü__. __Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òû ìîãëà áû òàê ïîñòóïèòü ðàíüøå, êîãäà áûëà íåâûíîñèìîé âñåçíàéêîé è ëþáèòåëüíèöåé ïîêîìàíäîâàòü." _)

Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî ïðîñìîòðåëà ñïèñîê. È ñðàçó æå åé ïîïàëñÿ íà ãëàçà çàãîëîâîê "_Âîññòàíèå ãîáëèíîâ 1284 ãîäà è Ëæå-Ïòîëåìåé Ãàäðèàíóñà Ïàöèìèóñà: Óðîê Ïðèêëàäíîé Àðèôìîìàíòèêè?_".

- _Àðèôìîìàíòèêà!_', - ïîäóìàëà îíà, - _Áîæå, ìíå âåäü òàê ëåãêî äàâàëàñü àðèôìîìàíòèêà, îñîáåííî, êîãäà äåëî êàñàëîñü åå ïðèìåíåíèÿ íà ñòûêå ìåæäó íàóêàìè! Åñëè áû âñå ïîøëî ïî-äðóãîìó, ýòî ìîãëî áû áûòü ìîèì êîíüêîì! _È òóò âäðóã îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íå ìîæåò ñäåðæàòü ñëåç, â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç îñîçíàâ, âî ÷òî îíà ïðåâðàòèëà ñâîþ æèçíü. 

- Ãåðìèîíà, âàì ÷åì-òî íå íðàâèòñÿ ýòîò ñïèñîê? ß ìîãó ïåðåïèñàòü åãî, åñëè ýòî íåîáõîäèìî, ïðîñòî ó ìåíÿ áûëî ìàëî âðåìåíè… ("_Èëè, òî÷íåå ñêàçàòü, Áèíñ ìîæåò ïåðåïèñàòü åãî. Íî ÿ âèæó ñëåçû â òâîèõ ãëàçàõ, ìîÿ ìèëàÿ, è åñëè òû õîòü íåìíîãî ïåðåñòàíåøü ýòî ñêðûâàòü, ÿ ñìîãó âçÿòü òåáÿ çà ðóêó!_ )

- Íåò-íåò! Íàîáîðîò, îí çàìå÷àòåëüíûé, î÷åíü èíòåðåñíûé. Ìîãó ÿ îñòàâèòü åãî ñåáå? ("_Òû äàæå íå çàìåòèë, ÷òî ÿ ÷óòü íå ïëà÷ó, áåñòîëêîâûé óáëþäîê. Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå õîòÿ áû íå ñïðîñèòü, íåò ëè ó ìåíÿ àëëåðãèè íà ÷òî-íèáóäü?_")

Èì ïîäàëè ïåðâîå áëþäî, îáåùàþùåå áûòü èìåííî òàêèì «âîñõèòüèòåëüíûì», êàê îæèäàëîñü,  è êàê áûëî îáåùàíî.  À  2009 õîðîøèì  ãîäîì äëÿ âèíà, Gewurztraminer áûëî çàìå÷àòåëüíûì, à âêóñû ñî÷íîé è æèðíîé ãóñèíîé ïå÷åíêè, ñëåãêà õðóñòÿùåãî ÿáëîêà ñ ëåãêîé ãîð÷èíêîé, ðîçû è âèíà, îáðàçîâàâøèå âåñüìà ÷óâñòâåííîå ñî÷åòàíèå, âûçâàëè è ó  Ñåâåðóñà è ó Ãåðìèîíû æåëàíèå  ïåðåíåñòè ýòó äåãóñòàöèþ â äðóãîå ìåñòî. Â èõ âîîáðàæåíèè ñèíõðîííî âîçíèêëè ñâå÷è, îãîíü â êàìèíå, ðîññûïü ðîñêîøíûõ ïîäóøåê è äâà ïðàêòè÷åñêè îáíàæåííûõ òåëà. Ñòîèò ëè ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî ñòîëîâûå ïðèáîðû áûëè òàì àáñîëþòíî íå íóæíû.


	11. Ãëàâà 11

Ãëàâà 11.

Äîâîëüíî ñêîðî Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âèíî áûëî íå òîëüêî ïðåâîñõîäíûì íà âêóñ, íî è î÷åíü êðåïêèì, à îíà íå ïðèâûêëà ïèòü òàê ìíîãî â ñòîëü ðàííåå âðåìÿ ñóòîê. Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü íåñêîëüêî îñòîðîæíûõ ãëîòêîâ, îíà äîâîëüíî áûñòðî îñóøèëà ïåðâûé áîêàë, è óñëóæëèâûé îôèöèàíò òóò æå íàïîëíèë åãî ñíîâà. Ýòè íåáîëüøèå äâèæåíèÿ — ïîëîæèòü íîæ, âçÿòü áîêàë, ñäåëàòü ãëîòîê, ïîñòàâèòü åãî íà ìåñòî è ñíîâà âçÿòü íîæ — ïðåêðàñíî ïîäõîäèëè, ÷òîáû ÷åì-òî çàíÿòü ñåáÿ â ïîâèñøåé íåóþòíîé òèøèíå. Îáà ìîë÷à ïðåäàâàëèñü ñâîèì ôàíòàçèÿì, ñ÷èòàÿ ìîë÷àíèå äðóãîãî ïðèçíàêîì îòñóòñòâèÿ èíòåðåñà ê ïðîäîëæåíèþ íåóêëþæåãî ðàçãîâîðà, è íèêòî íå ðåøàëñÿ ïðåäïðèíÿòü íîâóþ ïîïûòêó. Îñîáåííî ýòî êàñàëîñü Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðûé ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñâîèì ñïèñêîì  òåì çàòðîíóë êàêèå-òî íåïðèÿòíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ,  íî ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë, ÷òî íóæíî ñêàçàòü èëè ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû èñïðàâèòü ñèòóàöèþ.

Îáà áûëè ðàäû, êîãäà îôèöèàíò óáðàë ïóñòûå òàðåëêè è òàêèì îáðàçîì íåíàäîëãî îòâëåê èõ. Ïîòîì îí ñíîâà ïðèíåñ ìåíþ, ÷òî îçíà÷àëî ïîÿâëåíèå áåçîïàñíîé òåìû äëÿ áåñåäû, íî â òî æå âðåìÿ âûçûâàëî íåîáõîäèìîñòü ðàçãîâîðà, êîòîðîãî îíè õîòåëè âñå ìåíüøå.  

— Òû íå âîçðàæàåøü ïðîòèâ çàïàõà ðûáû, Øîí? ("_Âñå õóæå è õóæå. Êàê áû ìíå õîòåëîñü ïðîñòî óéòè, íî ýòî áûëî áû ñîâñåì íåâåæëèâî_")

— Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ? Èçâèíè, ÿ çàäóìàëñÿ. ("_×òî æå, òàê ìîæíî âñå óëàäèòü. Ìîæåò áûòü, íåìíîãî ãðóáîâàòî, íî ÿ íå âûñòàâëþ ñåáÿ äóðàêîì è íå ñòàíó ïðîÿâëÿòü èíòåðåñ, åñëè îíà åãî íå ïðîÿâëÿåò_")

—Ðûáà. Òû íå âîçðàæàåøü ïðîòèâ åå çàïàõà? ß õîòåëà áû åå çàêàçàòü, íî íåêîòîðûå ëþäè íå âûíîñÿò ýòîò çàïàõ. ("_Çàäóìàëñÿ__. __Òàê ìíå è íàäî. Êîãäà ìû ñäåëàåì çàêàç, ÿ âûéäó â òóàëåò, èíà÷å ÿ çàäîõíóñü. Ïî÷åìó îôèöèàíò íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèò, êîãäà îí áîëüøå âñåãî íóæåí?_" )

Åñëè è áûëî ÷òî-òî íà ñâåòå, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íåíàâèäåë áîëüøå, ÷åì âêóñ ðûáû, òàê ýòî åå çàïàõ. Îò çàïàõà åãî òîøíèëî. — Îé, äà ðàäè Áîãà, Ãåðìèîíà, åñëè õî÷åøü ðûáû, çàêàæè åå! ß íè÷óòü íå âîçðàæàþ. ("_Ìîæåò, òîãäà ìåíÿ íà÷íåò òîøíèòü, è ýòî äàñò ìíå ïîäõîäÿùèé ïîâîä óéòè èç-çà ñòîëà. Õîòÿ äëÿ ýòîãî ìíå äàæå íå íóæíà ðûáíàÿ âîíü. Áîæå, ÿ íèêîãäà â æèçíè íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê óæàñíî!  _") 

Êîãäà çàêàçû áûëè ñäåëàíû, Ãåðìèîíà èçâèíèëàñü è âûøëà èç-çà ñòîëà. Íåñìîòðÿ íà óæàñíîå íàñòðîåíèå, Ñíåéï íå çàáûë î õîðîøèõ ìàíåðàõ, è ïðèâñòàë, êîãäà îí ïîäíÿëàñü. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû âûéòè, îí óïàë îáðàòíî íà ñòóë ñ òÿæåëûì âçäîõîì. Îí ñ òðóäîì çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ îòâåñòè âçãëÿä îò êðàÿ åå äîâîëüíî êîðîòêîé þáêè, èíà÷å ýòî çðåëèùå ìîãëî ïîäîãðåòü åãî âîîáðàæåíèå, òàê ÷òî óæå âî âòîðîé ðàç íè îäèí èç íèõ íå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèÿ íà äâåðü, êîòîðàÿ êà÷àëàñü, ÿâíî ïðîòèâîðå÷à çàêîíàì ãðàâèòàöèè. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ñëèøêîì ðàññòðîåíà, ÷òîáû çàìå÷àòü ÷òî-òî åùå êðîìå ñîáñòâåííîãî íåñ÷àñòüÿ.  

"_Ìíå ïÿòüäåñÿò øåñòü ëåò, è ÿ ïîëíûé äóðàê_", — ðàññóæäàë Ñíåéï, ñèäÿ â îäèíî÷åñòâå. — "_Êàê ÿ ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî âëþáèëñÿ ñ ïåðâîãî âçãëÿäà, è, ÷òî åùå ãëóïåå, ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ÿ åé ïîíðàâèëñÿ? Ýòî íåïîñòèæèìî, íåâîçìîæíî, íåðåàëüíî âëþáèòüñÿ òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû óâèäåë ÷åëîâåêà è îáìåíÿëñÿ ñ íèì ïàðîé ñëîâ. Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ áûë îäèíîê î÷åíü äîëãî, âîçìîæíî, ñëèøêîì äîëãî, è ïîòåðÿë ñïîñîáíîñòü îöåíèâàòü ñîáñòâåííûå ÷óâñòâà. È ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî? ß óâèäåë åå, ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îíà  êðàñèâàÿ, è, ìîæåò Ñèðèóñ è ïðàâ, íåñ÷àñòíàÿ æåíùèíà. Ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî âî ìíå ñìåøàëîñü ñîñòðàäàíèå è ôèçè÷åñêîå âëå÷åíèå. Íî âìåñòå îíè åùå íå îçíà÷àþò ëþáîâü.  ×åðò ïîáåðè, åñëè áû îíà òîëüêî âëþáèëàñü â ìåíÿ… íî òåïåðü ÿ ïðîñòî ðàçî÷àðîâàí, è ìîÿ ãîðäîñòü óÿçâëåíà… Åñëè áû ÿ ìîã ïðîñòî óéòè! _"

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèøëà ê òîìó æå âûâîäó, õîòÿ è ðàññóæäàëà ïî-äðóãîìó. Ãëÿäÿ íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå â çåðêàëå, îíà ïûòàëàñü âîñêðåñèòü ñ÷àñòëèâûå îæèäàíèÿ, êîòîðûå íàïîëíÿëè åå åùå ÷àñ íàçàä, íî êîãäà åé ýòî óäàëîñü, íà íåå òóò æå íàâàëèëîñü ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå è îò÷àÿíèå, ãðîçÿùèå ðàçäàâèòü åå.  "_Ýòî íå áîëåå ÷åì íàêàçàíèå çà ìîþ íåâåðíîñòü Ãàððè. Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû öåíèòü òî, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü, ÿ ïðåäàþñü ôàíòàçèÿì î ÷åëîâåêå, êîòîðîãî ÿ äàæå íå çíàþ. Ìíå íóæåí ñåêñ? ß ìîãó ïîëó÷èòü åãî îò ñâîåãî ìóæà. Ìíå íóæíà ëþáîâü? ß òîæå ìîãó ïîëó÷èòü åå îò ìóæà. Ìíå ïðîñòî íóæíî ïîïðîáîâàòü îòíîñèòüñÿ ê íåìó ïî-äðóãîìó, à íå îòâåðãàòü âñå âðåìÿ. Òåïåðü ó ìåíÿ íå òîëüêî áîëèò ñåðäöå, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ îá óÿçâëåííîì ñàìîëþáèè. Ìíå, âäîáàâîê êî âñåìó, ïðèäåòñÿ äîãîâàðèâàòüñÿ ñ Ò.Î.Ñ.Ê.À, ÷òîáû îíè ïðèãëàñèëè åãî ÷èòàòü ëåêöèè. Êàê áû ÿ õîòåëà, ÷òîáû ìíå íèêîãäà íå ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ýòà ãëóïàÿ èäåÿ. Åñëè áû ÿ ìîãëà ïðîñòî óéòè!_"

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü ê ñòîëó, íà åå ëèöå áûëà îáû÷íàÿ ìàñêà ëåäÿíîãî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ, íî â ãëàçàõ áûëî òàêîå ãîðå, ÷òî Ñíåéï, íåñìîòðÿ íà ñâîè ïðåäûäóùèå ðàçìûøëåíèÿ, ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê åå ðóêå, áåçæèçíåííî ëåæàùåé íà êðàþ ñòîëà.  

— Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ íå õî÷ó ïîêàçàòüñÿ áåñòàêòíûì, íî ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Êîãäà ÿ îòäàë òåáå ñïèñîê òåì, ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü… ÿ íå çíàþ, — íåóêëþæå ïðîäîëæèë îí. — Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî òû óâèäåëà ÷òî-òî íåïðèÿòíîå, à òåïåðü â òâîèõ ãëàçàõ òàêàÿ áîëü… Åñëè òåáå ïî÷åìó-òî íåïðèÿòíî ìîå ïðèñóòñòâèå, ÿ íåìåäëåííî èçáàâëþ òåáÿ îò íåãî.

Ýòî áûëè åãî ïåðâûå ïðîñòûå èñêðåííèå ñëîâà ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îíè ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàëè äðóã äðóãà, è îíè âîçûìåëè ñâîå äåéñòâèå. Îíà ñæàëà åãî ðóêó. — Íåò, ýòî íå òâîå îáùåñòâî, è íå òâîé ñïèñîê. Ýòî ïðîñòî… — îíà óìîëêëà. "_Êàê ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü òåáå, â ÷åì äåëî? Åñëè ãîâîðèòü îòêðîâåííî, ÿ äîëæíà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âñÿ ìîÿ æèçíü — ýòî ïîëíûé õàîñ, ÷òî ÿ íåñ÷àñòëèâà, è ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ íåëåïîé. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ýòî ïîõîæå íà èñêðåííåå áåñïîêîéñòâî. Ìîæåò áûòü, òû â ìåíÿ è íå âëþáëåí, íî òû îïðåäåëåíî õîðîøèé ïàðåíü, òàê êàêîãî ÷åðòà… _" 

Ïîÿâëåíèå ãëàâíîãî áëþäà çàñòàâèëî Ñåâåðóñà óáðàòü ðóêó ñ åå ðóêè, ê åãî âåëè÷àéøåìó íåóäîâîëüñòâèþ. È òåïåðü îí çäîðîâî ïîæàëåë î òîì, ÷òî íå îòâåòèë ÷åñòíî íà åå âîïðîñ î ðûáå. "_Åñëè ÿ ñåé÷àñ âûáåãó èç êîìíàòû, îíà âîñïðèìåò ýòî êàê îòêàç. Âûáîð íåáîãàò — ìåíÿ ñòîøíèò ïðÿìî íà ñòîë èëè ÿ åé ïðèçíàþñü. Íó äàâàé æå, êàêîãî ÷åðòà…_"

— Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ äîëæåí ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ÿ ñîëãàë íàñ÷åò ðûáû. Ìåíÿ òîøíèò îò åå çàïàõà.  

— Î, — óëûáíóëàñü îíà. — ×òî æå, òîãäà ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîìåíÿòü çàêàç. 

Îôèöèàíòó áûëî ñêàçàíî ïðèíåñòè åé òî æå "ñïåöèàëüíîå ï'åäëîæåíèå", ÷òî çàêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ, ôèëå ÿãíåíêà ñî ñëîæíûì ñðåäèçåìíîìîðñêèì ãàðíèðîì. Êîãäà îí óøåë, Ñíåéï âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ïðåèìóùåñòâàìè ïóñòîãî ñòîëà è ñíîâà âçÿë åå çà ðóêó. — Ìîãó ÿ ÷åì-òî çàãëàäèòü ñâîþ âèíó çà èíöèäåíò ñ ðûáîé? È òû íå ìîãëà áû ìíå ðàññêàçàòü, â ÷åì äåëî? ("_Ýòà ÿìî÷êà ñâîäèò ìåíÿ ñ óìà, à ÿ ñîáèðàëñÿ ñîõðàíÿòü ñïîêîéñòâèå è âûäåðæêó. Ïîçäðàâëÿþ, Ñåâåðóñ, òû ÷åëîâåê æåëåçíîé ñàìîäèñöèïëèíû!_"). 

— Áîþñü, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò äîëãàÿ, ñëîæíàÿ è ñêó÷íàÿ èñòîðèÿ. Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî ñìîæåøü ýòî âûíåñòè? Õîòÿ ýòî áûëî áû íåïëîõèì íàêàçàíèåì çà òî, ÷òî âîñõèòèòåëüíóþ ðûáó-ìå÷ óíåñëè áóêâàëüíî ó ìåíÿ èç-ïîä íîñà, êàê òû äóìàåøü?

Îí êèâíóë, âñå åùå äåðæà åå çà ðóêó. 

— ×òî æå, ïðåäñòàâü, ÷òî òåáå òðèäöàòü ÷åòûðå ãîäà, òû äîëæåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ñ÷àñòëèâåéøèì èç ëþäåé, íî òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî âñÿ òâîÿ æèçíü êàòèòñÿ ê ÷åðòó.

— ß… ý… ÿ ïðåêðàñíî òåáÿ ïîíèìàþ, — ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. —  Â ýòîì âîçðàñòå ÿ îêàçàëñÿ â òàêîé æå ñèòóàöèè… Íî ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðîäîëæàé!

*****  
  


×åðåç ïàðó ÷àñîâ Ãåðìèîíà áûëà óæå ïðèëè÷íî ïüÿíà, ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñ÷àñòëèâåå, ÷åì çà âñå äîëãèå ãîäû, è ïåðèîäè÷åñêè õèõèêàëà.  Òàêîé îíà íðàâèëàñü Ñíåéïó. 

— Ãåðìèîíà, — ñêàçàë îí. — ß íå õî÷ó ïîðòèòü òåáå óäîâîëüñòâèå, íî, ïîæàëóé, òåáå ñòîèò âûïèòü êîôå, ìîæåò áûòü, ñ ëåãêèì äåñåðòîì, ïîêà ìèíèñòð íå âûñêàçàë ñâîå ìíåíèå î òâîèõ äåëîâûõ âñòðå÷àõ.  

Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî íåìíîãî íå÷åòêèì âçãëÿäîì, è îí óâèäåë, êàê â íåé çðååò íîâûé âçðûâ ñìåõà. — Îí äóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ ó ãåíè… ãåíå… áîæå, êàêîå òðóäíîå ñëîâî… ó ãèíåêîëîãà, — âûäàâèëà îíà ìåæäó ïðèñòóïàìè õîõîòà. 

Äî åãî ìîçãà, çàòóìàíåííîãî ãîðìîíàìè è âèíîì, ïîñêîëüêó îí ðåøèë ïèòü áîëüøå, ÷òîáû îíà âûïèëà ìåíüøå, äîøëî òî, ÷òî îíà ñêàçàëà, íî åìó ïîíàäîáèëîñü íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ íà îñìûñëåíèå èíôîðìàöèè. Ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü äîâîëüíî äîëãî, è êîãäà îí, íàêîíåö, îñîçíàë ñìûñë ñêàçàííîãî, îí, äîëæíî áûòü, âûãëÿäåë î÷åíü ãëóïî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà áóêâàëüíî ïàäàëà ñî ñòóëà îò ñìåõà. 

— Ïîäîæäè-êà ìèíóòêó, Ãåðìèîíà, ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî… ïîïðàâü ìåíÿ, åñëè ÿ íå ïðàâ, íî ýòî çíà÷èò…

— Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ õîòåëà ñ òîáîé âñòðåòèòüñÿ, — åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë óäèâèòåëüíî òðåçâûì.

— Âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñî ìíîé… — ïîâòîðèë îí. — Íî ïî÷åìó…

Îíà ñíîâà ïåðåáèëà åãî. — ß õîòåëà ñ òîáîé âñòðåòèòüñÿ. Òî÷êà.

— Íàñ÷åò ëåêöèè?

— Íåò.

— Ïðîñòî âñòðåòèòüñÿ? 

— Äà. Òåáå îò ýòîãî íå ïî ñåáå?

Îí ñãëîòíóë, ÷óâñòâóÿ íåîáû÷àéíóþ ÿñíîñòü â ãîëîâå. — Ýòî íå ñîâñåì òî, ÷òî ÿ îæèäàë. Ýòî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî… ß… ÿ áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ íå èíòåðåñóþ, è ÿ ïîäóìàë… äà ê ÷åðòó âñå ýòî. Ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð, âû ïîíèìàåòå, ÷òî ìû ïîòåðÿëè òðè ÷àñà, ëàäíî, íå ñîâñåì ïîòåðÿëè,  ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ìíîãîå î òåáå óçíàë, íî ýòî âðåìÿ ìîãëî áû ïðîéòè áîëåå ïðèÿòíî, îñîáåííî â íà÷àëå…

Îíà ïîäàðèëà åìó åùå îäíó óëûáêó — îíè ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå ëó÷øå è ëó÷øå, ïîäóìàë îí, è íå òîëüêî èç-çà ýòîé ÿìî÷êè…

— ×òî æå, ìû äîëæíû èñïîëüçîâàòü ëó÷øèì îáðàçîì òî, ÷òî ó íàñ îñòàëîñü, — ñêàçàëà îíà ñ çàìàí÷èâîé óëûáêîé, îò êîòîðîé â íåì âçûãðàëè ãîðìîíû. — È â îñòàâøèåñÿ ìèíóòû íàçíà÷èòü íîâóþ âñòðå÷ó. Åñòü èäåè?

Èõ ïðàçäíèê ôëèðòà áûë ïðåðâàí ïîÿâëåíèåì îôèöèàíòà. — Æåëàåòå êîôå, ì'ñüå, ìàäàì? Ó íàñ ê íåìó åñòü âîñõèò'èòåëüíûå ïòèôó'û ñ ôèñòàøêàìè è… aux fraises… ñ çåìëÿíèêîé. 

Ôèðìåííûé âçãëÿä Ñíåéïà çàñòàâèë îôèöèàíòà ñúåæèòüñÿ. 

—  Äà, — êîðîòêî îòâåòèë îí. — Ïðèíåñèòå íàì âñå. ×åãî âû æäåòå? Ìû íå ñîáèðàåìñÿ ñèäåòü çäåñü âåñü äåíü!

— Êîí'å÷íî, ì'ñüå. ß ï'îøó ï'îùåíèÿ, íî âàì äâà êîôå? — Ñíåéï ïðîñòî êèâíóë, è îôèöèàíò ìîìåíòàëüíî èñ÷åç.

— ß íåìíîãî ðàñòåðÿí, — ïðèçíàëñÿ îí, ñíîâà áåðÿ åå çà ðóêó. — Íî ÿ îáåùàþ ïîäóìàòü îá ýòîì.  È òû òîæå.

Ñåâåðóñ íèêîãäà íå áûë â ìàããëîâñêîì êèíî, è íå ñìîòðåë òåëåâèçîð, ïîýòîìó òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ, ñëîâíî ïîïàëà â óæàñíóþ ñìåñü ðîìàíîâ Áàðáàðû Êàðòëàíä è Ðîçàìóíäû Ïèë÷åð, íî ýòî áûëî ïîòðÿñàþùåå îùóùåíèå! Îíà ðåøèëà ïðîñòî ïîëó÷àòü óäîâîëüñòâèå è çàáûòü, ÷òî âñåãäà íå òåðïåëà ïîäîáíûõ áàíàëüíîñòåé. Îíà áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà. Òî÷êà.

Îíè âûøëè èç ðåñòîðàíà òîëüêî â ÷åòûðå ÷àñà — ïîñëåäíèé ñðîê, ÷òîáû Ãåðìèîíà óñïåëà âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé. Ñåâåðóñ ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîöåëîâàòü åå ðóêó, êàê îí ñäåëàë ïðè âñòðå÷å, íî óâèäåë îæèäàíèå â åå ãëàçàõ è ñêàçàë. — Ó÷èòûâàÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà, äóìàþ, ÷òî áûëî áû óìåñòíûì ïîöåëîâàòüñÿ, ïðàâäà?

Îíà ðàññìåÿëàñü. — ß åäâà ëè íàçâàëà áû ýòî óìåñòíûì, ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî ÿ çàìóæåì. Íî ýòî íàñòîëüêî æå æåëàòåëüíî, íàñêîëüêî íåóìåñòíî. 

Îí îáíÿë åå çà òàëèþ. Êîãäà îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ïðåäâêóøàÿ åãî ïîöåëóé, îí ñóõî ñêàçàë. — Òû ñëèøêîì ìàëåíüêàÿ. Ýòî ïðîáëåìà. Äàâàé ñåãîäíÿ ïîïðîáóåì òàê, íî â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç òû ìíå íàïîìíèøü, ÷òîáû ÿ ïîñàäèë òåáÿ ê ñåáå íà êîëåíè.

Ó íèõ ïîëó÷èëîñü óäèâèòåëüíî õîðîøî. Íàñòîëüêî õîðîøî, ÷òî ïðîõîäèâøàÿ ìèìî ïîæèëàÿ äàìà ñåðäèòî ïðîâîð÷àëà ÷òî-òî ïî ïîâîäó "ïàäåíèÿ íðàâñòâåííîñòè ".

— Íà ñ÷åò òðè? — ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ, êîãäà îíè íàêîíåö îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà.

Îíà êèâíóëà. — ß ñêîðî íàïèøó òåáå. Äî âñòðå÷è. Ðàç, äâà, òðè.

Ðàçäàëîñü äâà ñëàáûõ õëîïêà, è îíè èñ÷åçëè. Ñëåäîì ïîñëûøàëñÿ òðåòèé õëîïîê, íî, êîíå÷íî, îíè åãî íå óñëûøàëè.


	12. Chapter 12

Ãëàâà 12 

Íå ñòðàííî ëè, ÷òî îâå÷üè êèøêè ñïîñîáíû òàê âûòÿãèâàòü èç ÷åëîâåêà äóøó? - - äðàìàòè÷åñêè ïðîäåêëàìèðîâàë Ñèðèóñ, áåñöåðåìîííî ðàñïàõíóâ äâåðè äèðåêòîðñêîãî êàáèíåòà. 

Ñíåéï ñèäåë ïåðåä êàìèíîì, äåðæà â ðóêå áîêàë ñ ïîäîçðèòåëüíîãî âèäà ÿíòàðíîé æèäêîñòüþ, è ðàññåÿííî ñìîòðåë íà ïëàìÿ. Îáùóþ êàðòèíó öàðñòâåííîãî óíûíèÿ âåñüìà ãàðìîíè÷íî äîïîëíÿëè çâóêè _'Âàðèàöèé íà òåìó Òîìàñà Òåëëèñà' _ Ýëãàðà, íà ïîëíóþ ãðîìêîñòü èçëèâàþùååñÿ èç îáû÷íîãî ìàããëîâñêîãî ñòåðåî, êîòîðîå Ñíåéï çà÷àðîâàë òàê, ÷òîáû îíî ìîãëî ðàáîòàòü â ñèëüíîì ìàãè÷åñêîì ïîëå Õîãâàðöà. Ìóçûêà ñîçäàâàëà ìðà÷íóþ àòìîñôåðó, íå âïîëíå ñîîòâåòñòâóþùóþ (ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïî óáåæäåíèþ Ñèðèóñà) íàñòðîåíèþ, ñ êîòîðûì ÷åëîâåê äîëæåí âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ñ ïåðâîãî ñâèäàíèÿ ñ ñèìïàòè÷íîé åìó æåíùèíîé. Ñèðèóñ áûë îçàäà÷åí. Ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, ÷òî êîãäà îíè ðàçãîâàðèâàëè, Ãåðìèîíà åãî îáìàíûâàëà? Íî åñëè è áûë êàêîé-òî ñìûñë ëãàòü, òî òîëüêî â òîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè áû îí íà÷àë íàìåêàòü, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âëþáëåíà â ìèôè÷åñêîãî ìèñòåðà Ñïàðâèñà. Îäíàêî âñå áûëî íàîáîðîò – èìåííî îíà â òîé èëè èíîé ñòåïåíè îòêðûëà åìó ñâîè ÷óâñòâà. Èòàê, ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü, è äåëà ïîøëè ñîâåðøåííî íåïðàâèëüíî 

- Ñåâåðóñ, - ðèñêíóë îí çàãîâîðèòü, è âñå åãî òåëî íàïðÿãëîñü – ïðèâû÷êà ïðèîáðåòåííàÿ â òî âðåìÿ, êîãäà îí áûë Çàùèòíèêîì êâèääè÷íîé êîìàíäû - ïðèãîòîâèâøèñü â ëþáóþ ñåêóíäó ïðèãíóòüñÿ, ñïàñàÿñü îò ïðîêëÿòüÿ. Áåñïîëåçíîñòü ýòîé ìåðû ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòè åùå áîëüøå óñèëèëà åãî áåñïîêîéñòâî. Òåìíàÿ ôèãóðà â êðåñëå äàæå íå ïîøåâåëèëàñü. Áîëåå òîãî, íà ôîíå æåëòî-îðàíæåâûõ ÿçûêîâ ïëàìåíè ÷åðíàÿ ìàññà åãî ìàíòèè çàñòàâëÿëà åãî êàçàòüñÿ äâóìåðíûì è åùå áîëåå íåïîäâèæíûì. 

- Ñåâåðóñ, ó òåáÿ âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – ñíîâà ñïðîñèë îí, òåïåðü óæå âñåðüåç îçàáî÷åííûé ïðîèñõîäÿùèì. Êîãäà ôèãóðà, íàêîíåö, ïîøåâåëèëàñü, îí îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóë. 

- Â îñíîâíîì, äà, - îòâåòèë äèðåêòîð, íå ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî. 

- Â îñíîâíîì õîðîøî, èëè â îñíîâíîì ïëîõî, - óòî÷íèë Ñèðèóñ. 

- Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë, - ïîëó÷èë îí çàãàäî÷íûé îòâåò. 

Ó Ñèðèóñà áûëî îùóùåíèå, ÷òî äîëãèé ðàçãîâîð, êîòîðûé ñîñòîÿëñÿ ïîñëå åãî âèçèòà â ÊÀÀ, ïîçâîëèë èì ñäåëàòü åùå îäèí øàã äðóã ê äðóãó. È, ïî åãî ìíåíèþ, ýòîò øàã äàâàë åìó ïðàâî íå ïðîñòî ÷óâñòâîâàòü áåñïîêîéñòâî, íî è íå ñêðûâàòü ýòîãî. – Òû íè÷åãî íå õî÷åøü ìíå ðàññêàçàòü? 

- Íó à åñëè ÿ ñêàæó òåáå, ÷òî áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå ñåé÷àñ ìíå õî÷åòñÿ èñ÷åçíóòü ñ ëèöà çåìëè? 

Â ãîëîâå Ñèðèóñà  èñòåðè÷åñêè áèë íàáàò – îí óæå âèäåë äâå ïîïûòêè ñàìîóáèéñòâà, ïðåäïðèíÿòûå Ñåâåðóñîì, è íå èñêëþ÷àë òîãî, ÷òî, åñëè îò÷àÿíèå çàéäåò ñëèøêîì äàëåêî, îí áåç îñîáûõ êîëåáàíèé ðåøèòñÿ íà òðåòüþ. – ×òî-òî áûëî… íå òàê? – îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèë îí. – Òî åñòü, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó, îíà… òåáÿ îòâåðãëà? 

Åìó áûëî òðóäíî âûãîâîðèòü ýòî ñëîâî – Ñèðèóñ áûë ëèøü íåìíîãî çíàêîì ñ äåìîíàìè, âñå åùå òàÿùèìèñÿ â ãëóáèíå äóøè áûâøåãî Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, è ìîã òîëüêî ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî äëÿ íåãî îçíà÷àåò ïîäîáíûé óäàð. Íî Ñíåéï òîëüêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì Ñèðèóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íàïðÿæåíèå â âîçäóõå, âîçìîæíî âèíîâàò áûë åãî ñîáà÷èé èíñòèíêò, äåëàþùèé ïîäîáíûå îùóùåíèÿ ïî÷òè áîëåçíåííî îñòðûìè. Ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî èäåò ñåé÷àñ ïî î÷åíü òîíêîìó ëüäó, îí âñå æå ðåøèë, ÷òî äîëæåí ñäåëàòü åùå îäíó ïîïûòêó. – Íó òàê êàê îíà ê òåáå îòíîñèòñÿ? Îíè âû âîîáùå íå êàñàëèñü ýòîé òåìû? 

Íàêîíåö, íàïðÿæåííûé âçãëÿä äâóõ ÷åðíûõ ãëàç îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà íåì. – ß ïðàâ, ïîäîçðåâàÿ, ÷òî òû íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ â ïîêîå? 

- Àáñîëþòíî. Òàê ÷òî òåáå ëó÷øå ðàñêðûòü ðîò è ðàññêàçàòü ìíå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Íå âûõîäÿ çà ðàìêè ïðèëè÷èé, ðàçóìååòñÿ, - óõìûëüíóâøèñü, äîáàâèë Ñèðèóñ. 

Îïèñàíèå ïåðâîãî ÷àñà ëàí÷à çàñòàâèëî áû åãî áåñïîêîèòüñÿ åùå ñèëüíåå, åñëè áû èç ïðåäûäóùåãî îòâåòà Ñåâåðóñà îí íå ñäåëàë çàêëþ÷åíèÿ î òîì, ÷òî êàêîé-òî ñòåïåíè âçàèìîïîíèìàíèÿ îíè âñå æå äîñòèãëè, è âñòðå÷à íå çàêîí÷èëàñü ïîëíîé êàòàñòðîôîé. _«Çíà÷èò âîò êàê âñå ïðîèñõîäèò, êîãäà âñòðå÷àþòñÿ äâå õîëîäíûå ðûáû_», - ïîäóìàë îí, è íåâîëüíî ôûðêíóë, ïîòîìó ÷òî â åãî âîîáðàæåíèè òóò æå âîçíèêëè äâå ãóïïè, áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàþùèåñÿ ïîîáùàòüñÿ. 

- ß óâåðåí, ÷òî òåáå âñå ýòî êàæåòñÿ êðàéíå çàáàâíûì, íî ïîâåðü ìíå, ÷òî òîãäà ýòî áûëî êàêèì óãîäíî, òîëüêî íå çàáàâíûì! – ðÿâêíóë íà íåãî äèðåêòîð. – Òàê ÷òî ëó÷øå ïîñëåäè çà ñîáîé, åñëè íå õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ âûøâûðíóë òåáÿ èç ñâîåãî êàáèíåòà! 

- Èçâèíè, - ðîáêî ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ, - ÿ ïðîñòî… - íî ïîäóìàâ, îí ðåøèë íå îïðàâäûâàòüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå îáúÿñíåíèÿ, êîòîðûå ïðèõîäèëè åìó â ãîëîâó, ìîãëè åùå áîëüøå ðàçîçëèòü è áåç òîãî ðàçäðàæåííîãî êîëäóíà. Ñíåéï îäàðèë åãî âçãëÿäîì òèïà Íå-Ñìåé-Íàäî-Ìíîé-Ïîäøó÷èâàòü è ïðîäîëæèë ñâîé îò÷åò. 

Ñèðèóñ, êîòîðûé ìåíÿë ïîäðóæåê ÷àùå, ÷åì ó÷èòåëüñêèå ìàíòèè – à îí î÷åíü çàáîòèëñÿ î ãèãèåíå è âíåøíåì âèäå – èñïûòûâàë íåîáúÿñíèìóþ ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòü ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê èñòèííîé ëþáâè, ðîìàíòèêå, è ñëàùàâûì áàíàëüíîñòÿì òèïà «È îíè æèëè äîëãî è ñ÷àñòëèâî». Â òî âðåìÿ, êîãäà Ãàððè òàéíî âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, îí áûë èõ äîâåðåííûì ëèöîì, è íåîäíîêðàòíî ñëûøàë îò êðåñòíèêà, ÷òî ïðèñòðàñòèå ê ïîäîáíîé ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòè çàñòàâëÿåò åãî ãëàçà áëåñòåòü, êîãäà ðå÷ü çàõîäèò î ëþáâè, ÷òî äåëàåò åãî ïîõîæèì íà Õàãðèäà. Âîò è ñåé÷àñ, êàê òîëüêî Ñíåéï ðàññêàçàë åìó î ïîöåëóå, åãî ãîëóáûå ãëàçà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî çàáëåñòåëè, è îí ìàøèíàëüíî âçÿë ïðîòÿíóòûé äðóãîì íîñîâîé ïëàòîê. 

Îí íå îñîçíàâàë ñâîåé îïëîøíîñòè, ïîêà íå ïîäíÿë ãëàç è íå óâèäåë ñàðäîíè÷åñêîé óëûáêè íà ëèöå Ñíåéïà. – Íåóæåëè íàø Áîëüøåëàïèê ïðîñòóäèë ñâîé ìàëåíüêèé íîñèê? – ñïðîñèë òîò, äîâîëüíî òî÷íî èçîáðàæàÿ Ïîïïè Ïîìôðè, óñïîêàèâàþùóþ ïëà÷óùèõ ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ. 

Ñèðèóñ áðîñèë íà íåãî óáèéñòâåííûé âçãëÿä. – Çàòêíèñü, Ñåââè! – íåíàâèñòíîå èìÿ ñðàâíÿëî ñ÷åò. ßíòàðíàÿ æèäêîñòü â ñòàêàíå Ñåâåðóñà áûëà, êàê âûÿñíèëîñü, âèñêè, è âñêîðå îáà ìóæ÷èíû ñíîâà ñèäåëè îêîëî êàìèíà è îáñóæäàëè ïåðñïåêòèâû ëè÷íîé æèçíè Ñåâåðóñà. 

- Èòàê, òâîå ïåðâîå ñâèäàíèå, íåñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî, îêàçàëîñü óäà÷íûì. Îíà ðàññêàçàëà òåáå î ñâîåé æèçíè, îíà õî÷åò âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ òîáîé ñíîâà, îíà ïîöåëîâàëà òåáÿ, - Ñèðèóñ çàãèáàë ïàëüöû. – Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ÷òî-òî óïóñòèë? Èëè òû ìíå î ÷åì-òî íå ðàññêàçàë? 

- Òû íàøåë ñïîñîá ïðåâðàùàòü ñâîé ìîçã â ñîáà÷èé, îñòàâàÿñü ïðè ýòîì â ÷åëîâå÷åñêîì îáëè÷èè? Èëè òû ñîîáðàæàåøü åùå ìåäëåííåå, ÷åì ÿ äóìàë? – ÿäîâèòî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. – Ñîâåðøåííî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî òóò åñòü îäíà ñóùåñòâåííàÿ ïðîáëåìà: ìåíÿ çîâóò Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, à íå Øîí Ñïàðâèñ! 

-----*****----- 

Åñëè áû Òâè÷è íóæíà áûëà êîìïåíñàöèÿ çà äîáðîå äåëî, êîòîðîå îíà ñäåëàëà äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû, îäîëæèâ åé äåíüãè, îíà áû ïîëó÷èëà åå, âçãëÿíóâ íà ñâîþ õîçÿéêó, âîçâðàòèâøóþñÿ â îñîáíÿê. Ãåðìèîíà ðàçðóìÿíèëàñü, íåñêîëüêî ïðÿäåé åå âîëîñ âûáèëèñü èç ïðè÷åñêè è òîð÷àëè â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû è óëûáêà, êîòîðóþ Òâè÷è, âåðíàÿ ýëüôèéñêîé ëîÿëüíîñòè, íàçâàëà «ñ÷àñòëèâîé», íî ëþáîé äðóãîé, íå ñîìíåâàÿñü, ñ÷åë áû ãëóïîé, êàçàëîñü, íå èìåëà íèêàêîãî íàìåðåíèÿ ïîêèäàòü åå ëèöî. 

Îíà ñíÿëà ìàããëîâñêóþ îäåæäó è ïåðåîäåëàñü ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïîäîéòè ê ñòîëó è çàãëÿíóòü â ñâîå ðàñïèñàíèå, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî íà ýòîò âå÷åð ó íåå íè÷åãî íå çàïëàíèðîâàíî. Ïðèåì èëè óæèí èëè îáÿçàòåëüíîå ïðèñóòñòâèå íà êàêîé-íèáóäü ñìåðòåëüíî ñêó÷íîé êîíôåðåíöèè èëè ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå. Íåò, íè÷åãî, îíà íå îøèáëàñü. 

'_Ïðåêðàñíî,_' – ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, '_Ýòî îçíà÷àåò ñïîêîéíûé âå÷åð íàåäèíå ñ ñîáîé. ß ìîãó ïîïðîñèòü ïîäàòü ìíå óæèí ñþäà èëè â ñàëîí â ñòèëå àìïèð, ÿ ñìîãó íàïèñàòü ïèñüìî Øîíó è ïðîñòî ïîñèäåòü è ïîäóìàòü î íåì._.' Åùå åé íóæíî áûëî ïðèäóìàòü ÷òî-òî ïðàâäîïîäîáíîå îá îáñëåäîâàíèè, êîòîðîå îíà ÿêîáû ïðîøëà ó äîêòîðà Êèìáë. È íàêîíåö, îñòàâàëàñü åùå îäíà, òðóäíàÿ, íî ïðèÿòíàÿ çàäà÷à – íàéòè ñïîñîá âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ Øîíîì. Çàäà÷à, êîòîðàÿ òðåáîâàëà áîëüøîé õèòðîñòè, õîðîøåé ïàìÿòè è òùàòåëüíîãî ïëàíèðîâàíèÿ. Ïðîìàõè ïîäîáíûå òîìó, êîòîðûé îíà äîïóñòèëà ýòèì óòðîì ñ Òâè÷è – è îíà áûëà áåçìåðíî áëàãîäàðíà ñóäüáå çà òî, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííûì ñâèäåòåëåì ýòîé îøèáêè áûë åå ïðåäàííûé ýëüô – íåîáõîäèìî èñêëþ÷èòü ðàç è íàâñåãäà. ×åì áîëüøå îíà äóìàëà î âîçìîæíûõ âàðèàíòàõ ñòðàòåãèè ïîâåäåíèÿ, òåì ÿñíåå ñòàíîâèëîñü, ÷òî åé íåîáõîäèì ñîþçíèê. ×åëîâåê, êîòîðîìó Ãàððè äîâåðÿåò, íî êîòîðûé ñîãëàñèëñÿ áû ïîìî÷ü è íå âûäàë åå. '_Áîæå,_' – ïîäóìàëà îíà, - '_Äî ÷åãî ÿ äîêàòèëàñü. Åñëè ïîñìîòðåòü íà ïðîèñõîäÿùåå ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ ëþáîãî äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ýòî ïðîñòî îòâðàòèòåëüíî._' 

×åëîâåê, êîòîðîìó Ãàððè äîâåðÿë áû äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî… íî åé æå íå èç êîãî âûáèðàòü. Îòñóòñòâèå ó íåå âåðíûõ äðóçåé ñíîâà ãðîçèëî îêàçàòüñÿ ãóáèòåëüíûì, íà ýòîò ðàç íå òîëüêî ýìîöèîíàëüíî. Òåïåðü îíî ïðåäñòàâëÿëî ðåàëüíóþ óãðîçó åå ïëàíàì. Îíà ìåëüêîì ïîäóìàëà î Äåííèñå Êðèâè, ëè÷íîì ñåêðåòàðå Ãàððè, íî òóò æå îòáðîñèëà ýòó èäåþ. Îíà çíàëà åãî äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî, ÷òîáû ó íåå íå îñòàëîñü íè òåíè ñîìíåíèÿ â òîì, êîìó îí ïðåäàí áîëüøå. '_È çà÷åì ÿ òîëüêî â ýòî âïóòàëàñü_', – ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà ñàìà ñåáå, - '_Íî êîãäà ìóæ÷èíà òàê õîðîøî öåëóåòñÿ…_' – Îíà õèõèêíóëà. - '_ ß âåäó ñåáÿ êàê ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíÿÿ äåâ÷îíêà', - _ïîäóìàëà îíà_, - 'Õîòÿ ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî â ïÿòíàäöàòü ëåò ìíå íàñòîëüêî ïîíðàâèëîñü áû ñ íèì öåëîâàòüñÿ…_' Õîòÿ îíà íàõîäèëàñü â áëàæåííîì íåâåäåíèè îòíîñèòåëüíî íåêîòîðûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ, ýòî óòâåðæäåíèå áûëî åùå áîëåå ïðàâäèâûì, ÷åì îíà äóìàëà. Â ïÿòíàäöàòü ëåò åé íå ïðîñòî íå ïîíðàâèëîñü áû öåëîâàòüñÿ ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì. Îäíà òîëüêî ìûñëü îá ýòîì âûçâàëà áû ó íåå, ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå, ïðèñòóï òîøíîòû. 

Èòàê, Äåííèñ îòïàäàë. Êòî åùå? Åäèíñòâåííûìè, êòî ïðèõîäèë íà óì, áûëè Ðåì è Ñèðèóñ. È, åñëè ïîäóìàòü, ñêîðåå Ñèðèóñ, ÷åì Ðåì. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ïîñëåäíèé áûë êîãäà-òî åå ó÷èòåëåì. Îíà áåçîò÷åòíî èçáåãàëà òåñíûõ êîíòàêòîâ ñ ëþäüìè, êîòîðûå çíàëè è öåíèëè åå â ïðîøëîì, êîãäà îíà áûëà áëåñòÿùåé Ãåðìèîíîé Ãðåéíäæåð, êåì-òî âðîäå öàðÿ Ìèäàñà, ÷åé èíòåëëåêò ïðåâðàùàë â çîëîòî âñå, ê ÷åìó áû îíà íè ïðèêàñàëàñü. Âî-âòîðûõ, ïîñëå åå âîçâðàùåíèÿ â Àíãëèþ îíè íåñêîëüêî ðàç âñòðå÷àëèñü, îíà áûëà çíàêîìà ñ æåíîé Ðåìà è îíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî îíè ïîìîãóò, åñëè îíà ïîïðîñèò. Íî óæå îäíà òîëüêî ìûñëü îá ýòîì çàñòàâëÿëà åå çàïîäîçðèòü, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò çëîóïîòðåáëåíèåì äðóæáîé, êîòîðàÿ íå ïîçâîëèò èì îòâåòèòü îòêàçîì íà åå ïðîñüáó. Â-òðåòüèõ, Ðåì ðàáîòàë â ìèíèñòåðñòâå è äàâàë êëÿòâó âåðíîñòè Ìèíèñòðó. Îíà íå õîòåëà çàñòàâëÿòü Ãðèôôèíäîðöà äåëàòü âûáîð ìåæäó ëîÿëüíîñòüþ ê Ãàððè èëè ê íåé. Ê òîìó æå îí áûë ñëèøêîì ìíîãèì îáÿçàí Ãàððè, è ýòîãî âûáîðà ó íåãî ìîãëî ïðîñòî íå âîçíèêíóòü. 

Òîãäà Ñèðèóñ. '_Ñòðàííî,_'- ïîäóìàëà îíà, - '_Îí êðåñòíûé Ãàððè, íî ìíå ãîðàçäî ëåã÷å ïîïðîñèòü åãî, ÷åì Ëþïèíà. Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ïðîñòî ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî îí óæå ñìèðèëñÿ ñî ñëîæèâøåéñÿ ìåæäó íèì è åãî êðåñòíèêîì ñèòóàöèåé, êàê ñî ñâåðøèâøèìñÿ ôàêòîì. Ê òîìó æå ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îí îáâèíÿåò â òàêîì ðàçâèòèè èõ îòíîøåíèé â îñíîâíîì Ãàððè _' È ó íåãî áûëè îñíîâàíèÿ òàê ñ÷èòàòü. Äî îêîí÷àòåëüíîãî ïîðàæåíèÿ Âîëäåìîðòà ó íèõ áûëî ìàëî âîçìîæíîñòåé ïîääåðæèâàòü ñêîëüêî-íèáóäü ðåãóëÿðíûå êîíòàêòû, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî áûëî ñëèøêîì îïàñíî. À åñëè èì ïîäâîðà÷èâàëàñü âîçìîæíîñòü âñòðåòèòüñÿ íà ÷àñ-äðóãîé, ýòè çàïðåòíûå ñâèäàíèÿ ïðèõîäèëîñü ïîñâÿùàòü ðåøåíèþ áîëåå íåîòëîæíûõ ïðîáëåì, à íå ïðîñòî ñòàðàòüñÿ ïîëó÷øå óçíàòü äðóã äðóãà. 

Âîéíà ïðèíåñëà ïîòåðè êàæäîìó, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, è íå òîëüêî î÷åâèäíûå – ñìåðòü, ñòðàõ è íåíàâèñòü – îíà èçìåíèëà ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ ëþäåé î òîì, ÷òî íà íàèáîëåå âàæíî, ÷òî èìååò çíà÷åíèå â æèçíè. È ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè ïåðåæèëè ýòî óæàñíîå âðåìÿ, îíè îáíàðóæèëè, ÷òî îêàçàëèñü â âàêóóìå, ÷òî ïîòåðÿëè åäèíñòâåííóþ öåëü èõ æèçíè – óíè÷òîæåíèå Çëà Íîìåð Îäèí. Äà, èì áûëî òÿæåëî, íî îíè áûëè ñâÿçàíû äðóã ñ äðóãîì… äàæå íåò, ñêîâàíû îäíîé öåïüþ. Ýòà ñâÿçü áûëà î÷åíü êðåïêîé, íî îêàçàëàñü ñëèøêîì ñëàáîé äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòñÿ â ìèðíîå âðåìÿ. 

Ðàçíîãëàñèÿ, íàñòîÿùèå, âàæíûå ðàçíîãëàñèÿ, ïðîñòî îòáðàñûâàëèñü, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû óëàæèâàòüñÿ, è êîãäà âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü è âñå ïðèøëè â ñåáÿ, îíè îáíàðóæèëè, ÷òî îñòàëèñü ñ ïóñòûìè ðóêàìè. 

Â ðàñïîðÿæåíèè ó Ãàððè è Ñèðèóñà áûëî îêîëî ãîäà – âðåìÿ ìåæäó Ïîáåäîé è ñâàäüáîé Ãàððè – ÷òîáû ðåøèòü çàïîçäàëóþ çàäà÷ó è êàê ñëåäóåò ïîçíàêîìèòñÿ äðóã ñ äðóãîì. Ïðè îáû÷íûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ ýòîãî áûëî áû äîñòàòî÷íî, íî îáà îíè òàùèëè çà ñîáîé òÿæåëûé ãðóç äóøåâíûõ òðàâì, è áûëè ñîâåðøåííî íå ãîòîâû â ïîëíîé ìåðå ðàçäåëèòü èõ äðóã ñ äðóãîì. Îäèííàäöàòü ëåò, ïðîâåäåííûå â ÷óëàíå ïîä ëåñòíèöåé â äîìå Äàðñëè ïðè ïîëíîì îòñóòñòâèè ëþáâè è ïðèâÿçàííîñòè, îãðîìíûé ãðóç îòâåòñòâåííîñòè, îïóñòèâøåéñÿ íà åãî ïëå÷è â òàêîì þíîì âîçðàñòå è íàïðÿæåíèå, íå ïîêèäàâøåå åãî ñ êîíöà ÷åòâåðòîãî ãîäà ó÷åáû â Õîãâàðöå, íå ïðèáàâèëè Ãàððè ñïîñîáíîñòåé ê àíàëèçó ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâ, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå îá èõ âûðàæåíèè. Ñèðèóñ ïðîâåë äâåíàäöàòü ëåò â Àçêàáàíå è øåñòü â áåãàõ, ïðè÷åì â îñíîâíîì â ñîáà÷üåì îáëè÷èè, è õîòåë òîëüêî çàáûòü óæàñ ñâîåãî ïðîøëîãî è íàâåðñòàòü âñå, ÷òî îí óïóñòèë, íî îòêàçàëñÿ ñ÷èòàòü ïîòåðÿííûì áåçâîçâðàòíî. 

Îíè ñîçäàëè âèäèìîñòü äðóæåñêèõ îòíîøåíèé, íà òîì óðîâíå, êîòîðûé äàâàë âîçìîæíîñòü îáùàòüñÿ, ïî âçàèìíîìó ìîë÷àëèâîìó ñîãëàøåíèþ òùàòåëüíî èçáåãàÿ âñåãî, ÷òî ìîãëî ïðè÷èíèòü áîëü. Íî âìåñòå ñ ýòèì îíè ëèøèëè ñåáÿ âîçìîæíîñòè ñòàòü áëèæå è ñî âðåìåíåì ïîìî÷ü äðóãó çàëå÷èòü ðàíû. 

Ãåðìèîíà íàñòîëüêî ïîãðóçèëàñü â ìûñëè è âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, ÷òî ñ áîëüøèì òðóäîì âåðíóëàñü ê èõ îòïðàâíîé òî÷êå. Äà, Ñèðèóñ áûë åäèíñòâåííûì âîçìîæíûì ñîþçíèêîì. Îíà âçÿëà ïåðãàìåíò è ïåðî è òîëüêî óñïåëà íàïèñàòü «Äîðîãîé Ñèðèóñ», êàê ðàçäàëñÿ ùåë÷îê, è ïåðåä íåé ïîÿâèëàñü Òâè÷è.  

- Âàøå ïðåâîñ… èçâèíèòå, ãîñïîæà Ãåðìèîíà, âàø ìóæ òîëüêî ÷òî âåðíóëñÿ è ïðîñèòü âàñ ïîóæèíàòü ñ íèì, è ÿ ñïðàøèâàåò âàñ, áóäåò ëè âàì óäîáíî â ñåìü ÷àñîâ. 

Âîçâðàùåíèå â ðåàëüíûé ìèð. Óæèí ñ Ãàððè, ïðè÷åì èìåííî ñåãîäíÿ. Êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà, â øåñòü, â ñåìü, èëè â äåâÿòü – åå óæàñàë óæå ñàì òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîâåñòè íå ìåíüøå ïîëóòîðà ÷àñîâ, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñåáÿ î ÷åì-òî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ ìóæåì. Îíà áûëà íå óâåðåíà, ñìîæåò ëè çàñòàâèòü âñå òî, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ âñïëûëî íà ïîâåðõíîñòü, ñíîâà ñïðÿòàòüñÿ òóäà, ãäå îíî áûëî çàêëþ÷åíî òàêîå äîëãîå âðåìÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åå îõâàòûâàåò ïàíèêà. Îí áóäåò çàäàâàòü âîïðîñû î äîêòîðå Êèìáë. Ìîæåò áûòü…íåò, ê ñîæàëåíèþ âîïðîñ î çàñåëåíèè ìèðà âûâîäêîì ìàëåíüêèõ Ïîòòåðîâ ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî âîçíèêíåò. Îí ìîæåò äàæå – Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà îò îäíîé ýòîé ìûñëè – îí ìîæåò äàæå çàõîòåòü çàíÿòüñÿ ñåêñîì, ÷òîáû ñîçäàòü âñåõ ýòèõ ìàëåíüêèõ Ïîòòåðîâ, êîòîðûõ îíà óæå íåíàâèäåëà. Ê òîìó æå ó íåå áóäåò òàêîå ÷óâñòâî - ñòðàííîå, êàê ìîæåò ïîêàçàòüñÿ – ÷òî îíà èçìåíÿåò Øîíó. Èçìåíÿåò ñâîåìó âîçìîæíîìó-õîòÿ-îíà-è-íå-óâåðåíà ëþáîâíèêó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñïèò ñ ìóæåì. Òðóäíî ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå áîëåå ïàðàäîêñàëüíóþ ñèòóàöèþ, íî ýòî áûëî èìåííî òî, ÷òî îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà. 

Òâè÷è ïðîäîëæàëà âûæèäàòåëüíî ñìîòðåòü íà íåå. 

- Äà, ñåìü ÷àñîâ ìåíÿ âïîëíå óñòðàèâàåò. Ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü ìîåìó ìóæó, ÷òî ìû âñòðåòèìñÿ â ñòîëîâîé.  


	13. Chapter 13

Ãëàâà 13. 

Äîðîãîé Ñèðèóñ, 

Î÷åíü óäà÷íî, ÷òî òû íàâåñòèë ìåíÿ äâà äíÿ íàçàä, ïîòîìó ÷òî â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå ìíå áûëî áû íåóäîáíî îáðàòèòüñÿ ê òåáå ñ òàêîé âàæíîé ëè÷íîé ïðîñüáîé. Äàæå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ìû ïðîãîâîðèëè ñ òîáîé íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, ìíå âñå åùå íåëîâêî, íî, êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ, íèùèì âûáèðàòü íå ïðèõîäèòñÿ. 

Òåïåðü, êîãäà ÿ ýòî ïèøó, ìîÿ ïðîñüáà êàæåòñÿ áîëåå ðåàëüíîé, ÷åì êîãäà îíà ñóùåñòâîâàëà òîëüêî â ìîåì âîîáðàæåíèè, è ÿ ñèëüíî ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî òû ñîãëàñèøüñÿ íà òàêîå âîçìóòèòåëüíîå òðåáîâàíèå. Ïîîáåùàé ìíå êîå-÷òî, Ñèðèóñ: åñëè òû íå ñìîæåøü èëè íå çàõî÷åøü ïîìî÷ü ìíå, òû óíè÷òîæèøü ýòî ïèñüìî è íè ñ êåì íèêîãäà íå áóäåøü åãî îáñóæäàòü, îñîáåííî ñî ìíîé. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòè äðàìàòè÷åñêèå ñòðîêè äîëæíû áûòü â êîíöå ïèñüìà, à íå â íà÷àëå, íî ó ìåíÿ íåò ñêëîííîñòè ê òåàòðàëüíûì ýôôåêòàì, òàê ÷òî õî÷ó ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ýòèì êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå. 

Òû, êîíå÷íî, ïîìíèøü ìîè íåóêëþæèå ïîïûòêè âûâåäàòü ó òåáÿ èíôîðìàöèþ î ìèñòåðå Ñïàðâèñå, ïîêà ÿ íå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ìîÿ íàñòîé÷èâîñòü âûäàåò ìîè èñòèííûå íàìåðåíèÿ. Ýòî îñâîáîæäàåò ìåíÿ îò äëèííûõ îáúÿñíåíèé ïî ïîâîäó ìîèõ ÷óâñòâ ê âûøåóêàçàííîìó ìèñòåðó Ñïàðâèñó. 

Âñå æå ÿ äîëæíà ðàññêàçàòü òåáå î ïîñëåäíèõ ñîáûòèÿõ, êîòîðûå ÿ âñå åùå íå ðèñêóþ íàçâàòü îòíîøåíèÿìè ìåæäó íàìè, õîòÿ âðÿä ëè åñòü ÷òî-òî, ÷åãî ÿ õîòåëà áû ñèëüíåå, ÷åì óêðåïëåíèÿ ýòîé íåïðî÷íîé ñâÿçè. Êîðî÷å ãîâîðÿ: ÿ ïðèäóìàëà çàñëóæèâàþùèé äîâåðèÿ ïðåäëîã, ÷òîáû âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì, íå âûäàâàÿ ñâîèõ èñòèííûõ íàìåðåíèé. Ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, ÷òî íàì íåîáõîäèìî îáñóäèòü äåòàëè ìîåãî ïðåäëîæåíèÿ. Òàê ìû è ñäåëàëè — ñåãîäíÿ ìû îáåäàëè â Bibendum (ìàããëîâñêèé ðåñòîðàí â Ëîíäîíå), è ïîñëå íå îñîáî ìíîãîîáåùàþùåãî íà÷àëà, íàêîíåö, ñòàëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî ìîè ÷óâñòâà íå áåçîòâåòíû. 

Çíàÿ òåáÿ, ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ îñóäèøü — òû äîñòàòî÷íî îñâåäîìëåí î ìîåì áðàêå, ÷òîáû íå îñóæäàòü ìåíÿ çà ïîïûòêó îáðåñòè ñ÷àñòüå, êîòîðîå, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ çàñëóæèâàþ. 

Âñêîðå ÿ ñíîâà äîëæíà âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ Øîíîì, è ÿ ãîòîâà ïîéòè íà ðèñê, ÷òîáû ýòî ñäåëàòü. Íî áîþñü, ÷òî ìîåãî íàìåðåíèÿ áóäåò íåäîñòàòî÷íî — ÿ íàõîæóñü â ïðî÷íîì êîêîíå îáÿçàííîñòåé è îáÿçàòåëüñòâ, êîòîðûå óãíåòàëè ìåíÿ è äî ïîÿâëåíèÿ Øîíà, íî òåïåðü ñòàëè ïðîñòî íåâûíîñèìûìè. Ìíå ïîòðåáóåòñÿ ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû îñâîáîäèòüñÿ îò ýòîãî êîêîíà, è ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî îäíàæäû ïðåâðàùóñü â áàáî÷êó, íî, êàê ÿ óæå ñêàçàëà, ýòî áóäåò íåñêîðî, à âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ Øîíîì ìíå íóæíî _ñåé÷àñ_. 

Ýòî çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ, íàêîíåö, èçëîæèòü ñâîþ ïðîñüáó: íå ìîã áû òû, ìîé ìèëûé äðóã, áûòü äëÿ ìåíÿ ïðèêðûòèåì íà ñëó÷àé òàêèõ âñòðå÷? Íåñìîòðÿ íà òâîè ÷óâñòâà ê Ãàððè, êîòîðûé, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿâëÿåòñÿ òâîèì êðåñòíèêîì è åäèíñòâåííûì ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé ìîæåò íàçûâàòüñÿ òâîåé ñåìüåé? ß çíàþ, ÷òî ïî íåêîòîðûì ïðè÷èíàì, êîòîðûå ìû ìîãëè áû îáñóäèòü, åñëè áû òàêàÿ äèñêóññèÿ íå áûëà ñëèøêîì òÿæåëîé äëÿ òåáÿ, ó âàñ ñ Ãàððè íèêîãäà íå áûëî òàêèõ âçàèìîîòíîøåíèé, êîòîðûõ âû îáà, íåñîìíåííî, õîòåëè áû. ß àáñîëþòíî óâåðåíà, ÷òî ñóùåñòâóþùàÿ ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ëåò ïðîõëàäà â âàøèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ îãîð÷àåò òåáÿ, è ÿ äàëåêà îò òîãî, ÷òîáû âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ òâîèì ýìîöèîíàëüíûì ñîñòîÿíèåì. Åñëè òû ðåøèøü ïîìî÷ü ìíå, ÿ äîëæíà çíàòü, ÷òî òâîå ðåøåíèå ñäåëàíî òîëüêî ðàäè ìåíÿ è ïðîäèêòîâàíî òåïëûìè ÷óâñòâàìè êî ìíå, à íå æåëàíèåì íàêàçàòü Ãàððè çà åãî îòíîøåíèå ê òåáå èëè êî ìíå. 

ß íå ïðîøó òåáÿ ïðèíèìàòü ïîñïåøíîå ðåøåíèå — ÿ íå çíàëà ñ÷àñòüÿ øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò, è ìîãó ïîäîæäàòü åùå íåñêîëüêî äíåé. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîäóìàé õîðîøî, è, åñëè íóæíî, òû ìîæåøü îáðàòèòüñÿ çà ñîâåòîì ê äðóãó. ß àáñîëþòíî äîâåðÿþ òåáå, è óâåðåíà, ÷òî ê êîìó áû òû íè îáðàòèëñÿ, îí íå ïðåäàñò òåáÿ. 

Íàäåþñü ñêîðî óñëûøàòü òåáÿ. 

Ñ ëþáîâüþ, 

Ãåðìèîíà. 

***** 

Äîðîãîé Àëàñòîð, 

Òåáå çíàêîìî ÷óâñòâî, êîãäà òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî äåðüìî íå ïîäíèìåòñÿ âûøå ïîäáîðîäêà, êîãäà îíî âäðóã çàëèâàåò òâîè íîçäðè? Âñïîìèíàþ ñòàðóþ øóòêó, êîãäà ÷åëîâåê ïîïàäàåò â àä, ÿ äüÿâîë ñïðàøèâàåò åãî, â êàêóþ ÷àñòü îí õî÷åò ïîïàñòü. Êîíå÷íî, ÷åëîâåê íå èìååò ïîíÿòèÿ, îí âåäü äàæå íå çíàë, ÷òî ó àäà åñòü ÷àñòè. Òîãäà äüÿâîë ïîêàçûâàåò åìó: Îòäåë Ïîäæàðèâàíèÿ íà Ðåøåòêå, Îòäåë-Âûöàðàïûâàíèÿ-Òâîèõ-Ãëàç-È-Ìîìåíòàëüíîãî-Âñòàâëåíèÿ-Èõ-Íà-Ìåñòî-×òîáû-Òóò-Æå-Âûöàðàïàòü-Èõ-Ñíîâà è ò.ä. è ò.ï, ïîêà îíè íå äîõîäÿò äî òèõîãî ìåñòà, ãäå ëþäè ñòîÿò â áàññåéíå ñ äåðüìîì, êóðÿò è áîëòàþò. ×åëîâåê òóò æå ðåøàåò, ÷òî îñòàíåòñÿ çäåñü, øàãàåò â áàññåéí è çàêóðèâàåò. ×åðåç äåñÿòü ñåêóíä ðàçäàåòñÿ ãîëîñ äüÿâîëà — Äàìû è ãîñïîäà, ïåðåêóð çàêîí÷åí, ðàç-äâà-òðè ÍÛÐßÅÌ! 

Òàê âîò, ïîõîæå, ÷òî ìîé áàññåéí çàïîëíåí äî êðàåâ, è ÿ íèêàê íå ìîãó íàéòè ñëèâ. Òû ïîìíèøü, òðè äíÿ íàçàä ÿ ðåøèë ïîèãðàòü â Êóïèäîíà, õîòÿ ïðåäñòàâèâ ñåáÿ ñ êðûëûøêàìè è â òîãå, ÿ ðåøèë, ÷òî â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ ÿéöàìè ýòî âûãëÿäÿò íåëåïî. Òû åùå íå çíàåøü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ âñòðåòèëñÿ òåò-à-òåò ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, è, íå ñ÷èòàÿ íåêîòîðîãî íåäîïîíèìàíèÿ â íà÷àëå (êîãäà-íèáóäü ÿ îòäàì òâîþ äåðåâÿííóþ íîãó çà ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó Ãàððè — ýòî äîëæíî áûòü çàáàâíûì), âñå ïðîøëî äîâîëüíî íåïëîõî. 

Íî ýòîé ïàðî÷êå îáÿçàòåëüíî íóæíî âñå óñëîæíèòü. Ñåâåðóñ ìíå âñþ ïëåøü ïðîåë, è ýòî âîâñå íå èç-çà óãðûçåíèé ñîâåñòè! Îí òàê ðàññòðîåí èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî åìó ïðèäåòñÿ îòêðûòü ñâîþ èñòèííóþ ëè÷íîñòü, è, êîíå÷íî, îí áîèòñÿ, ÷òî åãî æèçíü ñòàåò àäîì. Íî ýòî íå ñàìàÿ áîëüøàÿ ìîÿ ïðîáëåìà. 

Òåïåðü ïðî÷èòàé ïðèëîæåíèå, ïîòîì ïðîäîëæàé çäåñü. 

Äóìàþ, ÷òî òâîé ìàãè÷åñêèé ãëàç çàìêíóëî. Ìîè ìîçãè òîæå. Ýòî ñàìàÿ íåóäîáíàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ, â êîòîðîé ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî áûë. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ åé ïîìîãó — êàæäàÿ æåíùèíà çàñëóæèâàåò òîãî, ÷òîáû åå êàê ñëåäóåò òðàõíóëè (õîòÿ ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü â Ñåâåðóñå — íî ìîæåò áûòü â íåì åñòü ÷òî-òî íåçàìåòíîå ãëàçó) è îíà óæå ïîëó÷èëà ñâîþ äîëþ ðàçî÷àðîâàíèé (è ó íåå íå áûëî ìåíÿ, ÷òî ðåøèëî áû ìíîãèå ïðîáëåìû). ÍÎ: âîò ÿ îáåùàþ åé ïîìî÷ü èçìåíÿòü ìóæó ñ ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðîãî îíà ïðèíèìàåò çà äðóãîãî, òàê ÷òî êîãäà îíà â èòîãå îáíàðóæèò, êòî îí òàêîé, ìîæåøü ïîñòàâèòü ñâîþ äåðåâÿííóþ íîãó (îõ, ïðîñòè, ÿ óæå îáìåíÿë åå íà ïëàù, òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîñòàâèòü åùå êàêóþ-íèáóäü íåçíà÷èòåëüíóþ ÷àñòü òåëà — ìîæåò, ñâîè ãåíèòàëèè???) íà òî, ÷òî îíà âçáåñèòñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå ðàññêàçàë åé ðàíüøå. Ìíå íå î÷åíü íðàâèòñÿ ýòà èäåÿ. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, åñëè ÿ ðàññêàæó åé î Ìèñòåðå Àíàãðàììå, ÿ äàæå íå õî÷ó äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ñäåëàåò ñî ìíîé Ñåâåðóñ. Óæàñíàÿ ïåðñïåêòèâà, è ýòî åùå íå ñ÷èòàÿ âåñüìà ðåàëüíîé âîçìîæíîñòè òîãî, ÷òî îáî âñåì óçíàåò Ãàððè. 

Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ïðàâäà? Íàèìåíüøåé ïîòåðåé áóäåò îäèí äðóã, íàèáîëüøåé — äâà äðóãà, êðåñòíèê, è, â äîâåðøåíèå âñåãî, ìîÿ ðàáîòà. Àõ, ýòè ðàäîñòè äðóæáû! 

Äàé ìíå çíàòü, åñëè ó òåáÿ ïîÿâÿòñÿ êàêèå-íèáóäü èäåè. 

Òâîé íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþùèé è ðàñòåðÿííûé, 

Ñèðèóñ. 

***** 

Äîðîãîé Øîí, 

Èíòåðåñíî, ïûòàëñÿ ëè êòî-íèáóäü íàéòè òî ìåñòî ìåæäó ìîçãîì è ðóêîé, ãäå íåîæèäàííî èñ÷åçàþò âñå ñëîâà, êîòîðûå òàê õî÷åòñÿ èçëèòü íà áóìàãó — ÷òî-òî âðîäå Áåðìóäñêîãî Òðåóãîëüíèêà. À òî, ÷òî îñòàåòñÿ, êàæåòñÿ ñëèøêîì áàíàëüíûì. 

Òû íå ïîõîæ íà ÷åëîâåêà, ëþáÿùåãî áàíàëüíîñòè, ÿ òîæå, òàê ÷òî ýòî ïèñüìî áóäåò äîâîëüíî áåññîäåðæàòåëüíûì. 

Óæå äîâîëüíî ïîçäíî, è ÿ äîëæíà áûëà ëå÷ü ñïàòü íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íàçàä, íî ìåíÿ áåñïîêîèò, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò ñ ýòèì ÷óäåñíûì îùóùåíèåì, âñå åùå ïåðåïîëíÿþùèì ìåíÿ, êîãäà ÿ ïðîñíóñü. Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ïðîñòî áîþñü, ÷òî âñå ýòî ìíå ïðèñíèëîñü, è ÿ ïðîñíóñü íà ïðèåìå â ÷åñòü Äíÿ Ïîáåäû è óñëûøó, êàê ìîé ìóæ ÷èòàåò ãåðîè÷åñêèé ïàíåãèðèê â íåñêîí÷àåìîì ìîíîëîãå. ß õî÷ó äóìàòü î ñåãîäíÿøíåì äíå (õîòÿ óæå íå ñåãîäíÿøíåì) êàê ìîæíî äîëüøå. Õîòÿ ýòî çâó÷èò ãëóïî, ÿ äîëæíà òåáå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòîò äåíü èçìåíèë ìîþ æèçíü. ß äàæå íå çíàþ, ê ëó÷øåìó èëè ê õóäøåìó. 

Íàäåþñü, ÷òî äëÿ òåáÿ òîæå ÷òî-òî èçìåíèëîñü. Íî åñëè ýòî íå òàê, íå ëãè, ÷òîáû äîñòàâèòü ìíå óäîâîëüñòâèå, ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ èñêðåííîñòü. 

Ìîé ýëüô óæå â ÷åòâåðòûé ðàç çàõîäèò, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü, ëåãëà ëè ÿ ñïàòü, òàê ÷òî ÿ âûíóæäåíà ïîä÷èíèòüñÿ ýòîìó ìàëåíüêîìó òèðàíó. 

Íàäåþñü, ÷òî ìíå íå ïðèäåòñÿ ñëèøêîì äîëãî æäàòü îòâåòà. 

Ñ ëþáîâüþ, 

Ãåðìèîíà. 

P.S. Òû çíàåøü Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà? Îí äîâîëüíî èçâåñòåí, è îí òåáÿ çíàåò. Îí ìîé õîðîøèé äðóã, è ÿ ïîïðîñèëà åãî ïðèêðûâàòü íàñ. Íàäåþñü, îí ñîãëàñèòñÿ. 

***** 

Äîðîãîé Ñèðèóñ, 

Ìíå áûëî äîâîëüíî òðóäíî íàïèñàòü ýòî ïèñüìî, íî òû åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê, ê êîòîðîìó ÿ ìîãó îáðàòèòüñÿ ñ ýòîé ïðîáëåìîé. Ìîæåò áûòü, åùå ê Ñåâåðóñó, íî îí çàíÿòîé ÷åëîâåê — áûòü äèðåêòîðîì Õîãâàðöà — íåìàëàÿ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü. È îí íèêîãäà íå áûë áëèçîê ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, ïî ïîâîäó êîòîðîé ÿ è ïèøó. 

ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî çâó÷èò î÷åíü ãðóáî, íî ÿ íå âèæó íåîáõîäèìîñòè äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî ìû áëèçêè, êîãäà íà ñàìîì äåëå ìû îòäàëÿåìñÿ äðóã îò äðóãà âñå ñèëüíåå â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ ëåò. Íî ÿ ïî-ïðåæíåìó òâîé êðåñòíèê, è âåðþ, ÷òî òû ïîìîæåøü ìíå, êîãäà ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåîáõîäèìî. 

Ëó÷øå îáñóäèòü ýòî ëè÷íî, òàê ÷òî ÿ âêðàòöå îáðèñóþ òåáå ñèòóàöèþ, è ïîïðîøó òåáÿ âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñî ìíîé â óäîáíîå äëÿ òåáÿ âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ìû ìîãëè ïîãîâîðèòü. Êàê ÿ óæå ñêàçàë, ýòî íàñ÷åò Ãåðìèîíû — ÿ âûíóæäåí ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ÿ àáñîëþòíî íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñ íåé äåëàòü — êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ìåæäó íàìè áîëüøå íè÷åãî íåò. Íî ñåé÷àñ ñ íåé äàæå íåâîçìîæíî íîðìàëüíî ïîãîâîðèòü. Îíà çàÿâëÿåò, ÷òî íåñ÷àñòëèâà è â îò÷àÿíèè, íî ÿ íå âèæó ïðè÷èí. 

Òû âñåãäà õîðîøî ñ íåé ëàäèë, òàê ÷òî íå ìîã áû òû ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñ íåé ïîãîâîðèòü? Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ïîéìó, ÷òî åå áåñïîêîèò. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî òû íå ñòàíåøü ïîäòâåðæäàòü ñâîþ ðåïóòàöèþ, ïîïûòàâøèñü "óñïîêîèòü" åå — ïðîñòî øóòêà. 

Íàäåþñü âñêîðå ïîëó÷èòü èçâåñòèå îò òåáÿ. 

Ñ ëþáîâüþ, 

Ãàððè. 

***** 

Äîðîãîé Àëàñòîð,

Íàäåþñü, ÷òî òû åùå íå íàïèñàë îòâåò íà ìîå ïðåäûäóùåå ïèñüìî. Åñëè íàïèñàë, ñîæãè. Ïå÷àëüíàÿ èñòèíà, ÷òî äåëà âñåãäà ìîãóò ïîéòè åùå õóæå, íî ïî÷åìó ýòà ãëóïàÿ áàíàëüíîñòü âûáðàëà äëÿ äîêàçàòåëüñòâà èìåííî ìîþ æèçíü? Ïðî÷èòàé ïðèëîæåíèå, òîãäà òû ïîéìåøü ìîè ðàññóæäåíèÿ. ß íàñòîëüêî ñûò ïî ãîðëî âñå ýòèì, ÷òî âñåðüåç ïîäóìûâàþ î òîì, ÷òîáû íàâñåãäà ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â ïñà, ñáåæàòü è íàéòè ñåáå õîðîøåíüêóþ ìàëåíüêóþ ñó÷êó (ÿ âåäü ïîñòîÿííî òàê äåëàþ, òàê â ÷åì æå ðàçíèöà?). 

Ãàððè íà ñåðåáðÿíîé òàðåëî÷êå ïðåïîäíåñ ìíå èäåàëüíûé ïðåäëîã äëÿ âñòðå÷ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, íî, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñ ýòèì äåëàòü — îí çàõî÷åò óâèäåòü íåìåäëåííûé ðåçóëüòàò, à ÷òî ÿ ñìîãó åìó îòâåòèòü? Òåïåðü ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàë Ñåâåðóñ, ïîêà áûë øïèîíîì. Òîëüêî â ýòîì ñëó÷àå ìîåé êðîâè æàæäóò ñðàçó òðè Âîëäåìîðòà. 

Ìîæåò, ïðîùå âñåãî ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû Àãðèïïèíà Âèëêîêñ çàáåðåìåíåëà (ýòî íàø Ïðåôåêò, è çíàåøü, äåâî÷êà ìàñòåðñêè âëàäååò ÿçûêîì…), òîãäà îíè óâîëÿò ìåíÿ, ÿ ïîøëþ èõ êóäà ïîäàëüøå è ïðåäîñòàâëþ èì ñàìèì ðàçáèðàòüñÿ â ñâîèõ ïðîáëåìàõ. Íî, êàê ñêàçàë áû Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ ñëèøêîì Ãðèôôèíäîðåö, è ó ìåíÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåò âûáîðà. 

Åñòü ñîîáðàæåíèÿ? 

Òâîé óáèòûé 

Ñèðèóñ. 

***** 

Áëýê, 

Íå ïûòàéñÿ ñïðÿòàòüñÿ îò ìåíÿ, ÿ íàëîæèë íà ñîâó Ñëåäÿùåå çàêëèíàíèå. Òû âåäåøü ñåáÿ, êàê ÷åòûðåõëåòíèé ðåáåíîê, è ê òîìó æå ïîëîæåíèå íå óëó÷øèòñÿ, åñëè ìû âìåñòå íå ðàçðàáîòàåì ñòðàòåãèþ. Óáèòü ìåíÿ èëè Ãàððè íå ñàìàÿ ïîäõîäÿùàÿ ñòðàòåãèÿ. 

Åñëè òû íå ïîÿâèøüñÿ ó ìîåé äâåðè ÷åðåç 15 ìèíóò, ÿ íàëîæó íà òåáÿ Ïðèçûâàþùèå ×àðû, êîòîðûå ÿ åùå íèêîãäà íå èñïîëüçîâàë íà ëþäÿõ (òàê ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, íà òåáÿ îíè ïîäåéñòâóþò). 

Ñåâåðóñ. 

***** 

Äîðîãàÿ Ãåðìèîíà,

Ïðîñòî êîðîòêàÿ çàïèñêà — ìåíÿ âûçûâàþò â Åãèïåò, ãäå îäèí èç Ãðèíãîòòñêèõ âçëîìùèêîâ ïðîêëÿòèé îáíàðóæèë îäíó èíòåðåñíóþ ðóêîïèñü. Âîçìîæíî, ÿ çàäåðæóñü òàì äíåé íà äåñÿòü. ß íàïèøó òåáå ñðàçó æå, êàê âåðíóñü. 

Òâîé Ø. 


	14. Chapter 14

Ãëàâà 14 

Ïîìåñòüå Ñíåéïîâ áûëî, ðàçóìååòñÿ, íå â Åãèïòå – îíî ðàñïîëàãàëîñü â Îçåðíîé îáëàñòè, â ïàðå ìèëü îò ãîðîäà ïîä íàçâàíèåì  ×åçâèê. Ðîä Ñíåéïîâ ïðîèñõîäèë èç Éîðêøèðà, ãäå îäèí èç íåáîëüøèõ ãîðîäêîâ äî ñèõ ïîð íîñèò èõ èìÿ. Íî êîãäà â äåâÿòíàäöàòîì âåêå æèâîïèñíûå ïåéçàæè è ðîìàíòè÷åñêèå ïóñòîøè íà÷àëè âûçûâàòü ðàçäðàæåíèå, ñòðåìèòåëüíî ðàñïðîñòðàíÿþùååñÿ íå òîëüêî ñðåäè ìàããëîâ, íî çàðàçèâøåå è ìàãè÷åñêèé ìèð, ïðàäåä Ñíåéïà ïîñòðîèë âåëèêîëåïíûé îñîáíÿê â Ïàëëàäèàíñêîì ñòèëå, êîòîðûé ñ òåõ ïîð ñòàë èõ ôàìèëüíûì ãíåçäîì. 

Ýòî íå ñàìîå ëó÷øå äëÿ íåãî ìåñòî, ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï, ïðîñíóâøèñü íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî ïîñëå ñâîåãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ äîìà, íî ïðè ñëîæèâøèõñÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ ýòîò âàðèàíò êàçàëñÿ åäèíñòâåííî âîçìîæíûì. Áîëüøå âñåãî ñåé÷àñ åìó íóæíî äîãîâîðèòñÿ ñàìîìó ñ ñîáîé, ðàçîáðàòüñÿ â ñâîèõ ìûñëÿõ – äàæå åñëè äåëàòü ýòî óæå íåìíîãî ïîçäíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ ñîáûòèÿ ïîñëåäíèõ äíåé. 

È åìó ñîâåðøåííî íåîáõîäèìî áûëî ïîáûòü â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Â ýòîì ïîìåñòüå, ïðàêòè÷åñêè áåçëþäíîì ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê óìåðëè åãî ðîäèòåëè, ñåé÷àñ æèëè òîëüêî äâà äîìîâûõ ýëüôà, à îíè âðÿä ëè ïîáåñïîêîÿò åãî. Òàê êàê Ñíåéïó íóæíî áûëî âðåìÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîäóìàòü, îí îòïóñòèë ñàì ñåáÿ â îòïóñê íà íåäåëþ. Ýòî áûë ñðîê, äîñòàòî÷íûé äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü ñåáÿ è ñëîæèâøóþñÿ ñèòóàöèþ, íî íå íàñòîëüêî áîëüøîé, ÷òîáû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü âèíó çà Õîãâàðö, îñòàâëåííûé ÷åðåç òðè íåäåëè ïîñëå íà÷àëà íîâîãî øêîëüíîãî ãîäà íà ïîïå÷åíèå ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Êîíå÷íî, Ìèíåðâà ìîãëà çàìå÷àòåëüíî çàìåùàòü åãî, íî åé ïîøåë 92-îé ãîä, è Ñåâåðóñ íå õîòåë çàãðóæàòü åå áîëüøå íåîáõîäèìîãî. 

Ïðîæèâ â ïîìåñòüå äâà äíÿ, îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ åùå õóæå, ÷åì äî ïðèåçäà. Åãî íà÷àëè ìó÷èòü íî÷íûå êîøìàðû – ýòî åãî óäèâèëî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ñ÷èòàë ýòó ïðîáëåìó îñòàâèâøåé åãî â ïîêîå, ïðè÷åì óæå äîâîëüíî äàâíî. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî äîì òåðïåëèâî õðàíèë äî åãî âîçâðàùåíèÿ âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, êîòîðûå òåïåðü ïåðåïîëíÿëè åãî ñîçíàíèå. Íà âòîðîé äåíü, âåðíóâøèñü ïîñëå äîëãîé ïðîãóëêè, îí ïðèçíàë, ÷òî íèêàêèå ðàçìûøëåíèÿ íå ïîìîãóò åìó ïðèíÿòü ðåøåíèÿ, äàæå åñëè îí áóäåò ðàçäóìûâàòü íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ. Îí ñèëüíî èçìåíèëñÿ è áîëüøå íå ñ÷èòàë îáðàùåíèå ê äðóçüÿì çà ñîâåòîì ïðîÿâëåíèåì ñëàáîñòè, íî îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî íè Àëàñòîð, íè Ñèðèóñ, íè äàæå Àëüáóñ íå ïîìîãóò åìó âûéòè èç ýòîãî êðèçèñà. Îí äîëæåí ñàì âçãëÿíóòü â ëèöî ñëîæèâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè è, åñëè åãî ìûñëè óïðÿìî õîäÿò ïî êðóãó, îí äîëæåí ïåðåõèòðèòü ñàì ñåáÿ. Îí áûë ïðîôåññîðîì Çåëüåäåëèÿ è çíàë, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííûì ýôôåêòèâíûì ñïîñîáîì óäåðæàòü ëåòó÷èå âåùåñòâà áûëî ñîåäèíèòü èõ ñ äðóãèìè, áîëåå òÿæåëûìè, çàñòàâëÿÿ îñòàâàòüñÿ íà ìåñòå. Òî æå ñàìîå íóæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü ñ ìûñëÿìè. Åìó íóæíî âñå ýòî çàïèñàòü – âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, ðàçìûøëåíèÿ, âîïðîñû – îí âîñïîëüçóåòñÿ ïðî÷íîñòüþ ïåðãàìåíòà è ÷åðíèë, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü èõ íå äâèãàòüñÿ. À ïîòîì, êîãäà îíè áóäóò âûíóæäåíû îñòàâàòüñÿ íà ìåñòå è íå ñìîãóò ïðîñòî óëèçíóòü â ñàìûé íåïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò, îñòàâèâ åãî ñèäåòü ñ ïóñòûìè ðóêàìè è ñëóøàòü êàê îíè õèõèêàþò, óáåãàÿ, ìîæíî áóäåò íàêîíåö ïîëó÷èòü òî, ÷òî â ÷åì îí áîëüøå âñåãî íóæäàëñÿ: ÿñíîñòü. È òîãäà îí ñìîæåò ïðèíÿòü ðåøåíèå. 

Îí âåëåë äîìîâûì ýëüôàì ïðèíåñòè ëåãêèé óæèí â åãî êîìíàòó – îí íå õîòåë óæèíàòü â ñòîëîâîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî áûëî  ìåñòî äîïðîñà, ðàçáèðàòåëüñòâà è âûíåñåíèÿ ïðèãîâîðà, ïðè÷åì ÷àùå âñåãî îí îáúÿâëÿëñÿ âèíîâíûì – ïîòîì çàæåã ñâåòèëüíèêè íà ñòîëå è ñåë, ãîòîâûé ïóòåøåñòâîâàòü ïî âîëíàì ñâîåé ïàìÿòè â íàäåæäå äîñòè÷ü æåëàííîãî áåðåãà. Ïî ñóùåñòâó, âñå áûëî ïðîñòî. Îí áóäåò çàïèñûâàòü ñâîþ èñòîðèþ ñ ðîæäåíèÿ è äî íàñòîÿùåãî ìîìåíòà, ïðîäîëæèò äàëüøå, êàê áû ïî èíåðöèè è ïîñìîòðèò, êóäà ýòî åãî çàâåäåò. ×òî-òî âðîäå ïðåäñêàçàíèÿ? Âîçìîæíî. Íî î÷åíü äîñòîâåðíîãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî áóäóùåå – äèòÿ ïðîøëîãî. Îí âçÿë ïåðî, îáìàêíóë åãî â ÷åðíèëà, è íåîæèäàííî åãî îõâàòèëî òàêîå ñèëüíîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå áåäû, ÷òî åãî ïðàâàÿ ðóêà íà÷àëà äðîæàòü. '_ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî îäèí èç òâîèõ òðþêîâ_', ðåøèòåëüíî ñîîáùèë îí ñàìîìó ñåáå, '_íî ýòî ïîñëåäíèé è ñàìûé áåçíàäåæíûé. Òû ïðîñòî íå õî÷åøü îêàçàòüñÿ â ëîâóøêå, òàê âåäü? Íî ýòî áåñïîëåçíî, ÿ òâåðäî ðåøèë ïðîéòè ÷åðåç ýòî, òàê ÷òî ëó÷øå âåäè ñåáÿ õîðîøî._' Îí ñäåëàë ãëóáîêèé âäîõ. Ðóêà ïåðåñòàëà äðîæàòü è ñíîâà ïîñëóøíî âçÿëà ïåðî. È îí íà÷àë ïèñàòü. 

-----*****----- 

Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. ß ðîäèëñÿ â 1958 ãîäó – åäèíñòâåííûé ñûí è íàñëåäíèê Ãåäðèàíà è Ëèâèè Ñíåéï. Ýòè äâà ÷åëîâåêà ïðåâðàòèëè ìîå äåòñòâî â àä. Ëåäÿíîé àä. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ïðåäïî÷åë áû îãîíü, íî òàì áûë òîëüêî ëåä. Ìîé îòåö íèêîãäà íå äîëæåí áûë æåíèòüñÿ, à ÿ íèêîãäà íå äîëæåí áûë ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ íà ñâåò. Íî îí òîæå áûë åäèíñòâåííûì ðåáåíêîì è äîëæåí áûë îáåñïå÷èòü ïðîäîëæåíèå äðåâíåãî ðîäà. Ãåäðèàí Ñíåéï áûë ó÷åíûì îò Áîãà, ÷åëîâåêîì ñ îñòðûì è áëåñòÿùèì óìîì è, íóæíî îòäàòü åìó äîëæíîå, åñëè áû åãî ðîäèòåëè íå çàñòàâèëè åãî æåíèòüñÿ, åãî ôàíàòèçì íå ïðèíåñ áû óùåðáà íèêîìó, êðîìå åãî ñàìîãî. Íî óãðîçà îñòàòüñÿ áåç íàñëåäñòâà, åñëè îí íå æåíèòñÿ è íå ïðîèçâåäåò íàñëåäíèêà, áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî ñòðàøíîé – äåíüãè êàê òàêîâûå åãî íå èíòåðåñîâàëè, íî îíè äàâàëè åìó âîçìîæíîñòü ïðîäîëæàòü èññëåäîâàíèÿ áåç íåîáõîäèìîñòè èñêàòü ïîñòîÿííóþ ðàáîòó. Ïîýòîìó îí ïîäûñêàë ïîäõîäÿùóþ äåâóøêó è æåíèëñÿ. Îí íåíàâèäåë ñâîþ æåíó. Â ýòîì íå áûëî íè÷åãî ëè÷íîãî, îí íåíàâèäåë ñàìî ïîíÿòèå «æåíà» â ñâîåé æèçíè. È îí íåíàâèäåë ìåíÿ ñ òîãî ñàìîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà ÿ ðîäèëñÿ. Îí íåíàâèäåë íàñ çà òî, ÷òî ìû áûëè æèâûìè ñèìâîëàìè åãî ñëàáîñòè, êîòîðàÿ íå ïîçâîëèëà åìó ðèñêîâàòü íàñëåäñòâîì ðàäè òîãî, ÷òîáû ñòðîãî ñëåäîâàòü òîìó, ÷òî îí ñ÷èòàë ñâîèì ïðåäíàçíà÷åíèåì. Ìû áûëè âåùåñòâåííûì íàïîìèíàíèåì î øàíòàæå, êîòîðûé ëèøèë åãî âîçìîæíîñòè âåñòè æèçíü îäèíîêîãî ó÷åíîãî. 

Íî Ãåäðèàí Ñíåéï áûë ÷åñòíûì ÷åëîâåêîì. Îí çíàë, ÷òî åãî íåíàâèñòü êî ìíå è ìîåé ìàòåðè áûëî ìîæíî îáúÿñíèòü, íî íåëüçÿ îïðàâäàòü – ýòî áûëà ñëàáîñòü, à ñëàáîñòü îí ïðåçèðàë. È çà ýòó ñâîþ ñëàáîñòü îí íåíàâèäåë íàñ åùå áîëüøå. 

Ñèëà åãî õàðàêòåðà ðàñïðîñòðàíÿëàñü òîëüêî íà òÿãó ê çíàíèÿì è íàó÷íûì èññëåäîâàíèÿì. Ôèçè÷åñêîå íàñèëèå îí êàòåãîðè÷åñêè îòâåðãàë. Ïîýòîìó íåíàâèñòü, êîòîðàÿ çàñòàâèëà áû ìíîæåñòâî áîëåå ñëàáûõ ìóæ÷èí áèòü èëè îñêîðáëÿòü æåíó è ðåáåíêà, îí ñäåðæèâàë â ñåáå. À ÷òîáû íàäåæíî óäåðæàòü åå òàì, Ãåäðèàí Ñíåéï ñîçäàë ñåáå áðîíþ èçî ëüäà. 

ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ñíà÷àëà ìîÿ ìàòü ñòðàäàëà îò ýòîãî, íî ýòî áûëî åùå äî òîãî, êàê ÿ ðîäèëñÿ. Êîãäà æå â ñåìüå ïîÿâèëñÿ íàñëåäíèê, îíà óæå áûëà òàêîé æå ñïîêîéíîé è õîëîäíîé. Îäèííàäöàòü ëåò, äî ïîëó÷åíèÿ ïèñüìà èç Õîãâàðöà, ÿ æèë â ëèøåííîé ýìîöèé ëåäÿíîé ïóñòûíå. Äîìîâûì ýëüôàì íå ðàçðåøàëîñü ñî ìíîé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ìîã ïåðåíÿòü èõ íåïðàâèëüíîå ïðîèçíîøåíèå. Ìàòü âîîáùå íå ïðîèçíîñèëà íè÷åãî, êðîìå îäíîñëîæíûõ îòâåòîâ íà âîïðîñû. Òàêèì îáðàçîì, âñå îáùåíèå äëÿ ìåíÿ ñâîäèëîñü ê åæåäíåâíûì óðîêàì ñ îòöîì. Íè÷åãî áîëüøå. ×òåíèå îãðàíè÷èâàëîñü òåì, ÷òî îí ñàì äëÿ ìåíÿ âûáèðàë. Íà óëèöó ìåíÿ âûïóñêàëè òîëüêî èç ñîîáðàæåíèé ãèãèåíû. Ìàëåéøàÿ ïðîâèííîñòü íàêàçûâàëàñü – íåò, ìåíÿ íå áèëè, ýòî áû ìíå äàæå ïîíðàâèëîñü, õîòü êàêîé-òî ôèçè÷åñêèé êîíòàêò. Íàêàçàíèå îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî ÿ áóäó öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü ñòîÿòü ïîä íåïîäâèæíûì âçãëÿäîì îòöà, â ñòîëîâîé èëè â áèáëèîòåêå, ÷òîáû óñëûøàòü íàêîíåö «Ñåâåðóñ, ïîäíèìàéñÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó è íå âûõîäè èç íåå, ïîêà íå ïîéìåøü, êàê íóæíî ñåáÿ âåñòè». Áåç âñÿêîãî âûðàæåíèÿ. Áåç ìàëåéøèõ ýìîöèé. ß íå ìîãó âñïîìíèòü íè îäíîãî ïðîÿâëåíèÿ ëþáâè, èëè õîòÿ áû óëûáêè ñâîåé ìàòåðè. 

 Ïîòîì ÿ ïîñòóïèë â Õîãâàðö. Ìíå ïîòðåáîâàëèñü ìåñÿöû, ÷òîáû ïðèñïîñîáèòüñÿ ê øóìó, ÿ íå ïðèâûê ê ïîñòîÿííîìó ñìåõó è ðàçãîâîðàì, îíè ïóãàëè ìåíÿ è, îäíîâðåìåííî, ïðèâîäèëè â âîñòîðã. Òî æå ñàìîå áûëî ñ ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè. ß äî ñèõ ïîð ïîìíþ, êàêèì áåçðàññóäíî õðàáðûì êàçàëñÿ ñåáå, êîãäà äîòðîíóëñÿ äî ïëå÷à îäíîêëàññíèêà, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íå óñëûøàë, êàê ÿ åãî îêëèêíóë. 

Ìíå íå ïîçâîëèëî òóò æå çàìêíóòüñÿ â ñåáå òîëüêî ìîå âðîæäåííîå ëþáîïûòñòâî. ß îêàçàëñÿ â ñîâåðøåííî íîâîì ìèðå è îò÷àÿííî õîòåë â íåì ðàçîáðàòüñÿ. ß õîòåë èçó÷èòü åãî ïðàâèëà. Íî èçó÷èòü ïðàâèëà âçàèìîäåéñòâèÿ â îáùåñòâå íå òàê ëåãêî, êàê çàïîìíèòü òåêñò, è ýòî îòíÿëî ó ìåíÿ ìíîãî âðåìåíè. Íàñòîëüêî ìíîãî, ÷òî ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ãîòîâûì ê íåìó ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ, ÿ óæå äàâíî áûë îòâåðæåííûì, äàæå â ñâîåì êîëëåäæå. À áûòü Ñëèçåðèíöåì, îòâåðæåííûì ñëèçåðèíöàìè, îçíà÷àåò áûòü ïðîêàæåííûì, ïðè òîì, ÷òî òåáÿ èçáåãàþò îñòàëüíûå ïðîêàæåííûå. ß íà÷àë íåíàâèäåòü îáùåñòâî, êîòîðîå íå ïîçâîëèëî ìíå ñòàòü åãî ÷àñòüþ, è, ÷òîáû çàùèòèòü ñåáÿ, ÿ ñäåëàë òî æå, ÷òî è ìîé îòåö: ÿ çàêîâàë ñåáÿ â ëåä. È åùå ÿ îòêðûë äëÿ ñåáÿ äðóãîå, äàæå áîëåå ýôôåêòèâíîå ñðåäñòâî çàùèòû: ïðåçðåíèå. Åñëè ñíàðóæè ìîé êîêîí áûë ñäåëàí èçî ëüäà, èçíóòðè åãî óêðåïëÿëî ïðåçðåíèå. Âðÿä ëè êòî-òî ñìîã áû ïðîíèêíóòü âíóòðü, íî åñëè áû îí ýòî ñäåëàë, îí íå ñìîã áû ïðè÷èíèòü ìíå áîëè. Íåëüçÿ ëþáèòü èëè íåíàâèäåòü òî, ÷òî ïðåçèðàåøü. 

Èìåííî ýòî è âèäåëè îñòàëüíûå ñòóäåíòû â Ñåâåðóñå Ñíåéïå. Íåïðèêàñàåìûé, ñðàçó â äâóõ ñìûñëàõ ýòîãî ñëîâà – ïàðèÿ è àðèñòîêðàò. Íî â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, íå÷òî ñëèøêîì âûñîêîå èëè ñëèøêîì íèçêîå, ÷òîáû áûòü äîñòóïíûì. 

Íà ïÿòîì ãîäó îáó÷åíèÿ ÿ îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ìîÿ áðîíÿ íå òîëüêî çàùèùàåò ìåíÿ, íî è äàåò ìíå âëàñòü, åñëè åå ïðàâèëüíî èñïîëüçîâàòü. ß ìîã èñïîëüçîâàòü îêðóæàþùèõ â ñâîèõ èíòåðåñàõ, äåëàÿ ýòî òîíêî, áåç æåñòîêîñòè, ïðåäïî÷èòàåìîé ìíîãèìè èç ìîèõ Ñëèçåðèíñêèõ ñîáðàòüåâ. ß íèêîãäà íå áûë ñèëåí íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû ïðèáåãàòü ê ôèçè÷åñêîìó íàñèëèþ, è ê òîìó æå, òå, êòî íàõîäèë óäîâîëüñòâèå â ïîäîáíûõ ðàçâëå÷åíèÿõ, ÷àùå âñåãî áûâàëè ïîéìàíû è íàêàçàíû. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî ÿ âîîáùå èçáåãàë ôèçè÷åñêèõ êîíòàêòîâ. Âìåñòî ýòîãî ÿ ñëåäèë çà ëþäüìè. Ó âñåõ åñòü ñâîè ñêåëåòû â øêàôó, è îáíàðóæèâàòü èõ áûëî äî ñìåøíîãî ëåãêî. ß ïîäáðàñûâàë ó÷èòåëÿì çàïèñêè, äîíîñÿ íà íàðóøèòåëåé, è ïîëó÷àë ìàññó óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê èõ ëîâÿò íà ìåñòå ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ è íàêàçûâàþò. Òîëüêî îäèí ðàç ÿ ðåøèë äåéñòâîâàòü ñàì – è ïîæàëåë îá ýòîì – êîãäà ÿ ïîñëóøàëñÿ íàìåêà Ñèðèóñà è ïîøåë çà Ëþïèíîì. ß çíàë, ÷òî ñ ýòèì êàê-òî ñâÿçàíà Ïîïïè, ÷òî ïîäðàçóìåâàëî ðàçðåøåíèå Äàìáëäîðà, à ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, ïîäáðàñûâàòü êîìó-íèáóäü çàïèñêó áûëî áåñïîëåçíî. 

Äàæå ïîñëå ýòîãî ñëó÷àÿ, êîòîðûé åäâà íå ñòîèë ìíå æèçíè, ÿ íå íà÷àë íåíàâèäåòü Äæåéìñà è åãî áàíäó. ß òîëüêî ïðåçèðàë åãî åùå áîëüøå çà òî, ÷òî îí ñïàñ ìíå æèçíü, õîòÿ, êàê ÿ ìîã ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ïðåäïî÷åë áû óâèäåòü ìåíÿ ìåðòâûì. Íåíàâèñòü ïîÿâèëàñü ïîçæå, íàìíîãî ïîçæå. 

Îòíîøåíèå êî ìíå ìîèõ îäíîêëàññíèêîâ ïîñòåïåííî ìåíÿëîñü îò  ïîëíîãî ïðåçðåíèÿ â ïåðâûå ãîäû, äî îïðåäåëåííîãî ðîäà óâàæåíèÿ, âûçâàííîãî ñòðàõîì. Çà ìîé ñ÷åò íåëüçÿ áûëî ïîçàáàâèòüñÿ, ó ìåíÿ áûëè âûñøèå áàëëû ïî âñåì ïðåäìåòàì, è, êàê îíè ìîãëè ïîíÿòü èç ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ ïðèìåðîâ, êàæäûé, êòî ïûòàëñÿ íàâðåäèòü ìíå, ðàíüøå èëè ïîçæå ñàì ïîëó÷àë òî, ÷åãî äîáèâàëñÿ. 

Ê Âîëäåìîðòó ìåíÿ ïðèâåë Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé, êîòîðûé áûë â ñåäüìîì êëàññå, êîãäà ÿ íà÷àë ó÷èòüñÿ. Âåðîÿòíî, ìíîãèå óïîìèíàëè ïðè íåì ìåíÿ, êàê ìíîãîîáåùàþùóþ êàíäèäàòóðó äëÿ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, êîòîðûé òîãäà åùå íå ïîòåðÿë âñÿêîå ñõîäñòâî ñ ÷åëîâåêîì, áûëî íå òàê ëåãêî îäóðà÷èòü, êàê ó÷èòåëåé è ñòóäåíòîâ Õîãâàðöà, äà è ìåíÿ ñàìîãî, êîëè íà òî ïîøëî. Êîãäà ÿ ñòîÿë ïåðåä íèì, ñëîâà «Ïîæàëóéñòà, ëþáèòå ìåíÿ è ïðèìèòå ìåíÿ» äîëæíî áûòü áûëè íàïèñàíû ó ìåíÿ íà ëèöå ïûëàþùèìè áóêâàìè. Åãî ãîëîñ ïîêîðÿë, ïðîíèêàë â ãëóáü òåëà è äóøè, èçó÷àÿ è èñïûòûâàÿ – îí íå ïðèêàñàëñÿ êî ìíå, íî, ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ ñî ìíîé, îáíÿë çà ïëå÷è Ëþöèóñà, êàê áóäòî ãîâîðÿ: «Òû òîæå ìîæåøü ïîëó÷èòü ýòî, åñëè çàõî÷åøü». Îí íèêîãäà íå ñïðàøèâàë íèêîãî èç íàñ, ïî÷åìó ìû ðåøèëè ê íåìó ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ. Áîëüøèíñòâî èç íàñ íå ñìîãëè èëè íå çàõîòåëè áû îáúÿñíèòü. Îí íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå îáåùàë, íî ìîã çàñòàâèòü òåáÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, ÷òî òû ïîëó÷èøü âñå, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü, åñëè áåçîãîâîðî÷íî îòäàøü ñåáÿ åìó. 

Îí çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, ÷òî ìåíÿ îöåíÿò ïî äîñòîèíñòâó – íå îñòàëüíûå Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, êîòîðûå â áîëüøèíñòâå ñâîåì áûëè ñòàäîì ðàçâðàùåííûõ èäèîòîâ, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì Ìàëôîÿ, êîòîðûé áûë î÷åíü óìíûì èçâðàùåíöåì. Íåò, ÿ õîòåë, ÷òîáû èìåííî îí îöåíèë ìåíÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí áûë åäèíñòâåííûì, êòî ìåíÿ ïîíèìàë. Îí, îòåö, Áîã, êîòîðûé ôèçè÷åñêè äîòðîíóëñÿ äî ìåíÿ â ïåðâûé ðàç, êîãäà ìåíÿ ïðèíèìàëè â èõ êðóã. Åãî ðóêè îòå÷åñêè îáíÿëè ìåíÿ – ìíå ïðèøëîñü ñîáðàòü âñþ ñèëó, ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü ïðÿìî òàì îò èçáûòêà ýìîöèé. Ýòî áûëî íàãðàäîé çà øåñòü ìåñÿöåâ ãðÿçíîé ðàáîòû, êîòîðóþ ÿ äîëæåí áûë âûïîëíÿòü, êàê âñå êàíäèäàòû, è êîòîðîé ÿ áåçîò÷åòíî ñòàðàëñÿ èçáåãàòü. Íî òàì, â åãî ðóêàõ, ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ýòî äîñòîéíàÿ ïëàòà çà âñå èçíàñèëîâàíèÿ, óáèéñòâà è ïûòêè. ß áûñòðî ïîâûøàëñÿ â åãî èåðàðõèè è ñòàë âòîðûì ïîñëå Ìàëôîÿ. Ìíå áîëüøå íå ïîðó÷àëè ÷åðíîé ðàáîòû, òîëüêî ñïåöèàëüíûå çàäàíèÿ, êîòîðûå òðåáîâàëè áîëüøåãî, ÷åì èíñòèíêò óáèâàòü, à â îñíîâíîì ïîèñêè íîâûõ çåëèé è ÿäîâ äëÿ ìîåãî õîçÿèíà èëè ïëàíèðîâàíèå ñòðàòåãèè ñ íèì è Ìàëôîåì. 

Êîíå÷íî, êîãäà ìû íàïàäàëè íà äîì Àóðîðà, ÿ ïûòàë è óáèâàë, íî ÿ âñåãäà äóìàë î ñåáå ëó÷øå, ÷åì îá îñòàëüíûõ, êðîâîæàäíûõ èçâðàùåíöàõ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå ïîëó÷àë îò ýòîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, ÿ ïðîñòî äåéñòâîâàë â èíòåðåñàõ ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà. 

Îôèöèàëüíî, ÿ ðàáîòàë â èññëåäîâàòåëüñêîì îòäåëå ãîñïèòàëÿ Ñâ.Ìóíãî è ñïåöèàëèçèðîâàëñÿ íà ïîèñêàõ ìåäèêàìåíòîâ, ïîìîãàþùèõ ïðè ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ Ïûòî÷íîãî Ïðîêëÿòèÿ – êàêàÿ çëàÿ èðîíèÿ! Ó ìåíÿ áûëà êâàðòèðà â Ëîíäîíå è íèêòî, âêëþ÷àÿ ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, íå ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷åì ÿ çàíèìàþñü íà ñàìîì äåëå. Òàê âñå è øëî äî òîãî ðîêîâîãî äíÿ â 1980 ãîäó, êîãäà Âîëäåìîðò, äîñòèãøèé òîãäà ïîëíîé âëàñòè, ðåøèë ïðèñîåäèíèòü ìîåãî îòöà ê ñïèñêó ñâîèõ ïîäðó÷íûõ. Ýòî ïðåäëîæåíèå áûëî íåäâóñìûñëåííî îòêëîíåíî. Ìîé îòåö, êîòîðûé âïîëíå ñïîêîéíî îòíîñèëñÿ ê Òåìíûì Èñêóññòâàì è âîçìîæíî òàéíî èìè çàíèìàëñÿ, èñïûòûâàë ãëóáîêîå îòâðàùåíèå ê Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó, êîòîðîãî êàòåãîðè÷åñêè ñ÷èòàë èñïîð÷åííûì, àìáèöèîçíûì âûñêî÷êîé. Äà-äà, ìîé îòåö ñ ïðåçðåíèåì îòâåðã ïðåäëîæåíèå Âîëäåìîðòà, â îñíîâíîì ïîòîìó, ÷òî ó òîãî íå áûëî ñòèëÿ. ×òî íåìåäëåííî ïåðåíåñëî åãî â ïåðâóþ ñòðîêó ÷åðíîãî ñïèñêà. ß áûë âûáðàí ïàëà÷îì ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé è ïîëó÷èë íåäåëþ íà òî, ÷òîáû âûïîëíèòü çàäàíèå è äîëîæèòü îá ýòîì Âîëäåìîðòó. 

Ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî íèêàêèõ êîëåáàíèé ïî ïîâîäó âûïîëíåíèÿ ýòîãî çàäàíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ïðèó÷èë ñåáÿ ïðåçèðàòü ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé äàæå áîëüøå âñåãî îñòàëüíîãî ÷åëîâå÷åñòâà. Êðîìå òîãî, äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòî íå ñîñòàâèëî áû íèêàêîãî òðóäà, òàê êàê ìîåãî óìåíèÿ áûëî áîëåå, ÷åì äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ äâóìÿ òàêèìè ïðîòèâíèêàìè. Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ÿ ïîëó÷èë îò ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå î òîì, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí çàêîí÷èòü äåëî êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå, òàê êàê ìîé îòåö îáðàòèëñÿ çà ïîìîùüþ ê Äàìáëäîðó. ß äîæäàëñÿ íàñòóïëåíèÿ íî÷è è àïïàðèðîâàë â ñâîå ðîäîâîå ãíåçäî. ß óæå ñîáèðàëñÿ âîéòè â äîì, ñ ìàñêîé íà ëèöå è ïàëî÷êîé íàãîòîâå, êîãäà âäðóã ïîäóìàë: À ÷òî, åñëè Äàìáëäîð óæå ó íèõ? 

Äàæå ÷åðåç ñòîëüêî ëåò ÿ íå ìîãó îïèñàòü, ÷òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë â ýòîò ìîìåíò: ÿ çíàë, ÷òî íå ñìîãó óáèòü Äàìáëäîðà. Ìîåãî îòöà è ìàòü – äà, íî íå åãî. Ýòî âïåðâûå ïîÿâèâøååñÿ ñîìíåíèå â ñïîñîáíîñòè óáèòü áûëî ïîäîáíî ìàëåíüêîìó îòâåðñòèþ â ïëîòèíå: ñíà÷àëà ÷åðåç íåãî ïðîáèâàåòñÿ òîíåíüêàÿ ñòðóéêà, íî ïîñòåïåííî âñå ñîîðóæåíèå ïîääàåòñÿ íàïîðó âîäû è îáðóøèâàåòñÿ, ñäåðæèâàåìàÿ èì âîäà âûðûâàåòñÿ íà ñâîáîäó è óæå íè÷òî íå ìîæåò óñòîÿòü ïåðåä ñèëîé ñòèõèè, êîòîðàÿ áåñïîùàäíî ñìåòàåò âñå íà ñâîåì ïóòè. Åñëè àä ñóùåñòâóåò, îí ïîõîæ íà òî, ÷òî ÿ òîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë. ß ñìîòðåë â ëèöî ïóñòîòå. 

 Âñåé ìîåé ïðîøëîé æèçíè íåîæèäàííî ïðèøåë êîíåö: ÿ ñâÿçàëñÿ ñ Äàìáëäîðîì ïðÿìî òîãäà, èç äîìà ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, è ðàññêàçàë åìó îáî âñåì. Çàêîí÷èâ ñâîé îò÷åò, ÿ ñèäåë ïåðåä íèì ìîë÷à, íå èñïûòûâàÿ íè÷åãî, êðîìå íàäåæäû íà òî, ÷òî îí èëè óáüåò ìåíÿ ñàì èëè âûçîâåò Àóðîðîâ. Íî îí ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðåñëà – îí âûãëÿäåë òàêèì ñòàðûì è óñòàâøèì èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî åùå îäíà ïîïûòêà íàó÷èòü ñòóäåíòîâ ÷åìó-òî áîëüøåìó, ÷åì Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿ è Àðèôìîìàíòèêà íå óäàëàñü – ïîäîøåë êî ìíå è îáíÿë ìåíÿ. ß õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷èëîñü çàïëàêàòü, íî ïóñòàÿ îáîëî÷êà íå ìîæåò ïëàêàòü. Äàìáëäîð íè÷åãî íå îáåùàë, äàæå íàìåêîì, êàê Òåìíûé Ëîðä. Íèêàêèõ «åñëè òû ñîõðàíèøü æèçíè íåâèííûõ ëþäåé, òåáå ïðîñòÿò âñå òå óæàñû, êîòîðûå òû ñîâåðøèë» èëè «òû ìîæåøü çàñëóæèòü ìîþ ëþáîâü, åñëè ñòàíåøü ìîèì øïèîíîì» - íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî. Ýòî áûëà ëþáîâü áåç óñëîâèé, ëþáîâü, êîòîðàÿ çàñòàâëÿåò äüÿâîëà ïëàêàòü. Åñëè áû ÿ îòêàçàëñÿ ðàáîòàòü íà íåãî, ÿ äóìàþ, îí ïðèíÿë áû äàæå ýòî. 

Ñ òåõ ïîð ìíîé îâëàäåëà íàâÿç÷èâàÿ èäåÿ áûòü äîñòîéíûì åãî ëþáâè. Ýòî áûëî ìîèì ñâîáîäíûì âûáîðîì – ïîñòîÿííî ïîäâåðãàòü ñåáÿ ñåðüåçíîìó ðèñêó, ÷òîáû çàñëóæèòü òî, ÷òî ïîëó÷èë áåçâîçìåçäíî. Ïîçäíåå ýòî ñòàëî ïðè÷èíîé, âûçâàâøåé ìîþ íåíàâèñòü ê Ïîòòåðó è Áëýêó. ß óçíàë, ÷òî Ïîòòåðû áóäóò ñëåäóþùåé ìèøåíüþ Âîëäåìîðòà, õîòÿ è íå ïîíèìàë, ïî÷åìó, è ïðèøåë ê íèì, ÷óòü ëè íå íà êîëåíÿõ óìîëÿÿ êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå ïîêèíóòü ñòðàíó. È âñå ýòî òîëüêî çà òåì, ÷òîáû óñëûøàòü îò Åãî Âûñîêîìåðèÿ Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà, ÷òî îí ñïîñîáåí ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî çàùèòèòü ñâîþ ñåìüþ. ß ïîãîâîðèë ñ Äàìáëäîðîì, êîòîðûé óáåäèë èõ âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ Çàêëèíàíèåì Âåðíîñòè. ß äóìàë, ÷òî åñëè óäàñòñÿ ñîõðàíèòü æèçíü Ïîòòåðàì, ÿ íàêîíåö èñêóïëþ ñâîþ âèíó, ëèøèâ Âîëäåìîðòà âîçìîæíîñòè äîñòè÷ü âàæíîé öåëè. ß íåíàâèäåë Ïîòòåðà çà åãî âûñîêîìåðèå, íî ýòî áûëî íè÷òî ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òîé ÿðîñòüþ, êîòîðóþ ÿ èñïûòàë ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Áëýêó, êîãäà ñòàëî èçâåñòíî î òîì, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë. Îí íå ïðîñòî ïðåäàë ëó÷øèõ äðóçåé è èõ ðåáåíêà, íî è îòíÿë ó ìåíÿ íàäåæäó íà ïðèìèðåíèå ñ ñàìèì ñîáîé. 

ß íå ìîã ïðîñòèòü ñåáÿ òàê, êàê ïðîñòèë ìåíÿ Äàìáëäîð – áåçîãîâîðî÷íî. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ñ ìåíÿ áûëî ñíÿòî îáâèíåíèå, ÿ ïðèíÿë åãî ïðåäëîæåíèå ïðåïîäàâàòü â Õîãâàðöå. Êîíå÷íî æå, ÿ íå áûë ïðèðîæäåííûì ó÷èòåëåì. Íî òåïåðü, ïîòåðïåâ íåóäà÷ó ñ Ïîòòåðàìè, ÿ ñäåëàë ïðåïîäàâàíèå ÷àñòüþ ñâîåãî èñêóïëåíèÿ. Õîãâàðö áûë ìîèì ðàåì è ìîèì àäîì. Ìîèì íàêàçàíèåì, êîòîðîå ÿ ñàì ñåáå íàçíà÷èë, áûëî äåíü çà äíåì ñìîòðåòü â ãëàçà äåòåé è äóìàòü: "ß ïûòàë òâîåãî äÿäþ; ÿ ïîìíþ óæàñ â òâîèõ ãëàçàõ, êîãäà òâîÿ ìàòü óïàëà ê òâîèì íîãàì, óáèòàÿ ìîèì ïðîêëÿòèåì; ÿ îòîðâàë òåáÿ îò îòöà, çà ìàíòèþ êîòîðîãî òû öåïëÿëñÿ, ïåðåä òåì, êàê íàïðàâèòü íà íåãî Ïûòî÷íîå ïðîêëÿòèå". Æåëàÿ åùå ñèëüíåå çàîñòðèòü íîæ, êîòîðûé äåíü çà äíåì âîíçàëñÿ â ìîå ñåðäöå, ÿ íå ìîã äîïóñòèòü òîãî, ÷òîáû êòî-òî èç äåòåé ïðèâÿçàëñÿ êî ìíå. Íàïðîòèâ: ÿ õîòåë âûçûâàòü ó íèõ îòâðàùåíèå, ïîýòîìó è äîáàâèë ÷àðû _forma deformis_ ê ìîåé óãðîæàþùåé ìàíåðå îáðàùåíèÿ ñ íèìè. Êðîìå òîãî, íèêòî èç íàñ âñåðüåç íå âåðèë, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìåðòâ – òîëüêî èäèîò ìîã ïîâåðèòü â ýòó óòåøèòåëüíóþ ëîæü – ïîýòîìó ìîÿ ðåïóòàöèÿ ÷åëîâåêà îòòàëêèâàþùåãî âî âñåõ îòíîøåíèÿõ ìîãëà îêàçàòüñÿ ïîëåçíîé, åñëè áû îí ñíîâà âåðíóëñÿ. 

Ïåðåéäÿ íà ñòîðîíó Äàìáëäîðà, ÿ áûë íå áîëåå ÷åì ïóñòîé îáîëî÷êîé, è ýòó ïóñòîòó ÿ çàïîëíèë èäååé ðàñïëàòû çà ñâîè ãðåõè è âñåì, ÷òî áûëî ñâÿçàíî ñ ýòîé èäååé. ß ïðèíÿë ðåøåíèå è âûïîëíÿë åãî, ñòèñíóâ çóáû, íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì è ñ÷èòàÿ, ÷òî ÷åì òðóäíåå ìíå áóäåò, òåì ëó÷øå. 

Ïîòîì â Õîãâàðöå ïîÿâèëñÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, æèâîé ñèìâîë òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ñ÷èòàë ñâîèì ïðîâàëîì, è ê òîìó æå ïîëíàÿ êîïèÿ ñâîåãî îòöà. Ïîä æàðîâíåé â ìîåì ëè÷íîì àäó çàïûëàë åùå îäèí êîñòåð. ß çíàë, ÷òî äîëæåí ñäåðæèâàòü ñåáÿ è îáðàùàòüñÿ ñ íèì òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê ñ îñòàëüíûìè ñòóäåíòàìè: ñïðàâåäëèâî, æåñòîêî, áåç ñíèñõîæäåíèÿ è ñèìïàòèè. Íî êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ìàëü÷èøêà îêàçûâàëñÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé (à îí âñå âðåìÿ îêàçûâàëñÿ ó ìåíÿ íà ïóòè, íå äàðîì îí áûë ðàñïðåäåëåí â Ãðèôôèíäîð), ÿ âèäåë íå åãî, à Äæåéìñà. È èìåííî â òó íî÷ü, êîãäà ÿ ïðèøåë â åãî äîì â Ëîùèíå Ãîäðèêà. Òîò ñàìûé âûñîêîìåðíûé, ïðåçðèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä. Êàæäûé ðàç ýòî âûâîäèëî ìåíÿ èç ñåáÿ è çàñòàâëÿëî íàáðàñûâàòüñÿ íà íåãî áîëåå æåñòîêî, ÷åì íà ëþáîãî äðóãîãî ñòóäåíòà. Íåò, ýòî íå ñîâñåì âåðíî. Âòîðûì áåëüìîì ó ìåíÿ íà ãëàçó áûë Íåâèëë Ëîíãáîòòîì. Åãî ðîäèòåëè, Ôðýíê è Ýëèíîð Ëîíãáîòòîì, áûëè Àóðîðàìè, ïðè÷åì îäíèìè èç ëó÷øèõ è íàèáîëåå ìîãóùåñòâåííûõ. Êîãäà Ëåñòðàíãè è ýòîò ìàëü÷èøêà Êðàó÷ õîòåëè âûïûòàòü èç íèõ õîòü êàêóþ-òî èíôîðìàöèþ, îíè óñòîÿëè ïåðåä Ïûòî÷íûì ïðîêëÿòèåì. ß ñàì ïðèìåíÿë åãî äîñòàòî÷íî ÷àñòî è çíàþ, êàêàÿ ñèëà òðåáóåòñÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ìîçãè íå íà÷íóò ïëàâèòüñÿ è ÷åëîâåê íå ïðåâðàòèòñÿ â ðàñòåíèå. Èëè, òî÷íåå ñêàçàòü, ÿ íå çíàë íè îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà äî íèõ, êîòîðûé áû íå ñäàëñÿ íàìíîãî ðàíüøå. À òåïåðü ïåðåäî ìíîé áûë Íåâèëë, èõ ñûí ïî êàêîìó-òî ñòðàííîìó êàïðèçó ãåíåòèêè, òîëñòûé, íåëîâêèé, áåñõðåáåòíûé. Îí ïîçîðèë ïàìÿòü ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, è ÿ íåíàâèäåë åãî çà ýòî. 

Ïèòàòü îòâðàùåíèå ê Ïîòòåðó è Ëîíãáîòòîìó è, õóæå òîãî, ïîòàêàòü ñâîåé íåíàâèñòè – âñå ýòî íå øëî ìíå íà ïîëüçó. ß ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ýòî ñëàáîñòü, êîòîðóþ ÿ íå ìîãó ïðåîäîëåòü, ñêîëüêî íå ïûòàþñü. Óèçëè è Ãðåéíäæåð áûëè ïðèñîåäèíåíû ê ýòîìó ñïèñêó, òîëüêî çà òî, ÷òî ÿ ðàññìàòðèâàë èõ êàê ïðîäîëæåíèå ñàìîãî Ïîòòåðà. 

Â 1993 ãîäó, êîãäà Áëýê ñáåæàë èç Àçêàáàíà, ÿ ïåðåæèë õóäøèé ìîìåíò ñî âðåìåíè ìîåãî ðåøåíèÿ ïîêèíóòü Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ, äà è âñå îñòàëüíûå, ðàç óæ íà òî ïîøëî, ïîíèìàëè, ÷òî áûëî îäíî åäèíñòâåííîå ðàçóìíîå îáúÿñíåíèå ïðîèçîøåäøåãî: Áëýêà ïðèçâàë åãî Õîçÿèí. Âî âðåìÿ âñåãî øêîëüíîãî ãîäà ÿ êàæäóþ ñåêóíäó æäàë òîãî, ÷òî Çíàê Ìðàêà íà ìîåé ðóêå íà÷íåò ïðîÿâëÿòüñÿ. Êîãäà ÿ îáíàðóæèë Áëýêà â Øóìíîì Øàëìàíå, âìåñòå ñ Ëþïèíîì è äåòüìè, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàìåðåâàëñÿ óáèòü åãî íå ñõîäÿ ñ ìåñòà. Òîëüêî âìåøàòåëüñòâî Ïîòòåðà è åãî äðóçåé ïîìåøàëî ìíå óáèòü íåâèíîâíîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Õîòÿ ÿ íå ñìîã áû ñòðàäàòü ñèëüíåå èç–çà òîãî, ÷òî ñíîâà ñòàë óáèéöåé, ÷åì èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî âïîñëåäñòâèè ñäåëàë ñî ìíîé Äàìáëäîð. ß èíñòèíêòèâíî ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî îí ïðèëîæèë ðóêó ê ïîáåãó Áëýêà èç Çàïàäíîé áàøíè, äàæå åñëè Ïîòòåð áûë åäèíñòâåííûì, êòî íåïîñðåäñòâåííî ïîìîãàë åìó. Íî äèðåêòîð òàê è íå ðàññêàçàë ìíå îá ýòîì äî êîíöà ñëåäóþùåãî øêîëüíîãî ãîäà. Òî, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð íå äîâåðÿë ìíå íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû äîïóñòèòü ìåíÿ ê ýòîé òàéíå, äîëãî ïðè÷èíÿëî ìíå áîëü. 

×åðåç ãîä ïîñëå ýòèõ ñîáûòèé, ïîñëå óæàñíîãî èòîãà Òðåìóäðîãî òóðíèðà, íà÷àëàñü ñëåäóþùàÿ êàòàñòðîôà. Íàìíîãî áîëåå óæàñíàÿ, ÷åì ïåðâàÿ, èç-çà ÷åãî ÿ äîëæåí áûë âîçîáíîâèòü ñâîþ øïèîíñêóþ äåÿòåëüíîñòü. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ ñ÷èòàë ýòî ñâîèì äîëãîì – Äàìáëäîð íèêîãäà íå ïðîñèë ìåíÿ îá ýòîì íàïðÿìóþ. ß çíàë, ÷òî ýòî áûëî æèçíåííî âàæíî, äàæå áîëåå, ÷åì â ïðîøëûé ðàç, ïîòîìó ÷òî, êîãäà Âîëäåìîðò âîññòàíîâèë ñâîþ ïðåæíþþ âëàñòü, Ìèíèñòåðñòâî, è ïðåæäå âñåãî íåêîìïåòåíòíûé èäèîò Ôóäæ, ïðîñòî îòêàçàëèñü â ýòî ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ñóùåñòâåííî çàòðóäíÿëî íàøè äåéñòâèÿ. Èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî èç æèçíè ïîëíîñòüþ èñ÷åçëà ñòàáèëüíîñòü, ÿ ñòàë áîëåå òåðïèìûì ê ñâîèì ñòóäåíòàì, è, â êàêîì-òî äàëüíåì óãîëêå ìîåé äóøè, ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ìíå ýòî íðàâèòñÿ. Ïîä äàâëåíèåì Äàìáëäîðà ÿ áûë âûíóæäåí ðàáîòàòü âìåñòå ñ Áëýêîì, è â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ ñëåäóþùèõ ëåò ìû îáà íà÷àëè öåíèòü äðóã äðóãà ïðîòèâ ñîáñòâåííîãî æåëàíèÿ. ß íå ñòàðàëñÿ ñïåöèàëüíî áûòü áîëåå îáùèòåëüíûì, ïðîñòî ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî áîëüøå ñèë ïîääåðæèâàòü ñâîþ çàùèòó. 

Âëàñòü Âîëäåìîðòà íàä ìàãè÷åñêèì ìèðîì ñòàíîâèëàñü ñèëüíåå ñ êàæäûì äíåì, è ìû äåëàëè âñå ÷òî ìîãëè, ÷òîáû åñëè íå îñòàíîâèòü åãî, òî õîòÿ áû ñîçäàòü åìó òðóäíîñòè. Êîãäà íàêîíåö Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ïðèçíàëî, ÷òî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî âåðíóëñÿ, áûëî óæå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. 

Íî Õîãâàðö âñå åùå îñòàâàëñÿ íåäîñÿãàåìûì äëÿ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Ñòóäåíòîâ ñòàëî ìåíüøå, ÷àñòè÷íî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî íåêîòîðûå ñåìüè ñìîãëè ïîêèíóòü ñòðàíó èëè õîòÿ áû îòïðàâèòü äåòåé â äðóãèå øêîëû. Äðóãèå íå âåðíóëèñü â øêîëó, ïîòîìó ÷òî áûëè óáèòû. 

!998, ïîñëåäíèé øêîëüíûé ãîä Ïîòòåðà, áûë îòíîñèòåëüíî ñïîêîéíûì, õîòÿ íèêòî èç íàñ íå áûë íàñòîëüêî ãëóï, ÷òîáû ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò óøåë â îòñòàâêó – íàîáîðîò, âñå áûëè â íàïðÿæåíèè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàëè, ÷òî ýòî çàòèøüå ïåðåä áóðåé. È áóðÿ ðàçðàçèëàñü, ïðè÷åì êîãäà ìû ìåíüøå âñåãî ýòîãî îæèäàëè. Äî 25 èþíÿ 1998 ãîäà ìíå óäàâàëîñü ñîõðàíÿòü ñâîþ ìàñêèðîâêó íåâðåäèìîé. Íè ïîñëåäîâàòåëè Âîëäåìîðòà, íè ñàì Òåìíûé Ëîðä íå ïîäîçðåâàëè, ÷òî ÿ øïèîí Äàìáëäîðà. Â Õîãâàðöå îá ýòîì òîæå íå çíàë íèêòî, êðîìå Äàìáëäîðà, òðåõ îñòàëüíûõ äåêàíîâ êîëëåäæåé è Ïîòòåðà. Íàì ïðèõîäèëîñü âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàòü çà ñòóäåíòàìè, ÷òîáû âûÿâèòü âîçìîæíûå èñòî÷íèêè îïàñíîñòè, íî íèêîìó èç íàñ äàæå áëèçêî íå ïðèõîäèëî íà óì, ÷òî Êîëèí Êðèâè, Ãðèôôèíäîðåö, ãîäîì ìëàäøå Ïîòòåðà, ñäåëàåò âîçìîæíûì ïå÷àëüíî çíàìåíèòóþ Ðåçíþ íà Âðó÷åíèè Äèïëîìîâ. Ê ýòîìó âðåìåíè ÿ íåìíîãî ñáëèçèëñÿ ñ Ïîòòåðîì, à ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, è ñ åãî äðóçüÿìè. Íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ, äàëåêèå îò òîãî, ÷òîáû áûòü äðóæåñêèìè, ìîæíî áûëî íàçâàòü âçàèìíûì óâàæåíèåì. Êîãäà ÿ çàìåòèë, ÷òî ìîå, îò÷àñòè áîëåå ñïîêîéíîå îáðàùåíèå ñî ñòóäåíòàìè, íå óâåëè÷èâàåò, à íàîáîðîò, çíà÷èòåëüíî óìåíüøàåò åãî çàíîñ÷èâîñòü, ÿ ïåðåñòàë äóìàòü î íåì, òîëüêî ëèøü êàê î êîïèè åãî îòöà, è íà÷àë ðàññìàòðèâàòü ëè÷íîñòü, à íå âíåøíîñòü. 

Ïîçäíèì âå÷åðîì 25 èþëÿ ÿ âåðíóëñÿ ñ ñîáðàíèÿ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, è áûë ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî îçàáî÷åí, òàê êàê Âîëäåìîðò îáúÿâèë î íàïàäåíèè íà øêîëó, íàìå÷åííîì íà ïîñëåäíþþ øêîëüíóþ íåäåëþ, êîãäà äèñöèïëèíà è ìåðû ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòè áóäóò îñëàáëåíû. Ïî ïóòè ê Äàìáëäîðó ÿ âñòðåòèë â êîðèäîðå Ãàððè è áûë äîñòàòî÷íî ãëóï äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû òóò æå ñîîáùèòü åìó ýòè íîâîñòè. Êðèâè, áûâøèé îäíèì èç ñàìûõ ìîëîäûõ ñòîðîííèêîâ Âîëäåìîðòà, ïîäñëóøàë íàñ è íåìåäëåííî ñîîáùèë ñâîåìó õîçÿèíó, ÷òî íàïàäåíèÿ áóäóò æäàòü. Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ÿ áûë âûçâàí ê Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó ðàííèì óòðîì è ïîäâåðãíóò ñàìûì êîøìàðíûì èç ïûòîê, êîòîðûå îí êîãäà-ëèáî ê êîìó-ëèáî ïðèìåíÿë. ß âñå åùå ïîìíþ áîëü – òåëó íå ëåãêî åå çàáûòü – íî íà ìîå ñ÷àñòüå Âîëäåìîðò çàõîòåë äîâåñòè äåëî äî êîíöà ïåðåä âñåé øêîëîé. Êîãäà îíè ïîÿâèëèñü â Õîãâàðöå, ÿ áûë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ è çíàþ òîëüêî òî, ÷òî ìíå ðàññêàçàëè. Î òîì, êàê Ñèðèóñ, êîòîðûé ïðèøåë íà âðó÷åíèå äèïëîìà Ãàððè â ñîáà÷üåì îáëèêå, âûðâàë ìåíÿ ó Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà ñ îáû÷íûì äëÿ íåãî áåçðàññóäñòâîì, è î òîì, êàê Ðîí çàãîðîäèë ñîáîé Äàìáëäîðà, ñîõðàíèâ åãî æèçíü è ïîæåðòâîâàâ ñâîåé. 

Ìîå ïåðâîå îñîçíàííîå âîñïîìèíàíèå – ñòðàííûì îáðàçîì óâåëè÷åííûé âèä ìîåé ïðàâîé ðóêè, ñæèìàþùåé îñêîëîê ñòàêàíà, êîòîðûé ÿ ðàçáèë, ïûòàÿñü âñêðûòü ñåáå âåíû íà ëåâîé ðóêå. ß äóìàë, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð óáèò, è îáâèíÿë â ýòîì îäíîãî ñåáÿ. ß äîëãî âûçäîðàâëèâàë. Âñå ëåòíèå êàíèêóëû Äàìáëäîð, Ìèíåðâà, Ôëèòâèê, Ñïðàóò è Ñèðèóñ ïî î÷åðåäè äåæóðèëè îêîëî ìîåé êðîâàòè, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ÿ âûæèâó, è îïàñàÿñü çà ìîé ðàññóäîê. Êîãäà ÿ ðàçáèë åùå îäèí ñòàêàí, ÷èñòî ñëó÷àéíî, Ñèðèóñ ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ ñîáðàëñÿ ïðåäïðèíÿòü åùå îäíó ïîïûòêó è òàê ðàçîçëèëñÿ, ÷òî ÷óòü íå èçáàâèë ìåíÿ îò íåîáõîäèìîñòè ñàìîóáèéñòâà. Áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ìîåãî âûçäîðîâëåíèÿ ÿ áûë áåñïîìîùåí, êàê íîâîðîæäåííûé, ìåíÿ íóæíî áûëî êîðìèòü, ìûòü, äàæå ñàìûå îñíîâíûå ôóíêöèè ìîåãî òåëà íóæäàëèñü â ïîñòîÿííîì íàáëþäåíèè. È ñíîâà ìíå ñîïóòñòâîâàëà óäà÷à, ïîòîìó ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî ñèë íåíàâèäåòü òåõ, êòî òàê çàáîòëèâî óõàæèâàë çà ìíîé. Åñëè áû ó ìåíÿ áûëî áîëüøå ñèë, ÿ áû ÷óâñòâîâàë òîëüêî óíèæåíèå. Íî ÿ áûë íàñòîëüêî ñëàá è áåççàùèòåí, ÷òî îò÷àÿííîå æåëàíèå ëþáâè è êîìôîðòà ïåðåâåøèâàëî âñå îñòàëüíîå. 

Êîãäà ìîå çäîðîâüå íåìíîãî âîññòàíîâèëîñü, ÿ ñòàë áîëüøå ïîõîæ íà ñàìîãî ñåáÿ, íî è òàê âñå, âêëþ÷àÿ ìåíÿ ñàìîãî, çíàëè, ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñòàíó îñîáåííî îáùèòåëüíûì ÷åëîâåêîì. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ñâÿçü ìåæäó ìíîé è îñòàëüíûìè áûëà óñòàíîâëåíà è ÿ, âïåðâûå â æèçíè, óçíàë, ÷òî òàêîå èñêðåííÿÿ çàáîòà, è íå ñîáèðàëñÿ áîëüøå îò íåå îòêàçûâàòüñÿ. 

Ïîòîì, ñîâåðøåííî ñëó÷àéíî, Äàìáëäîð ñëó÷àéíî íàòîëêíóëñÿ íà çíàìåíèòîå íûíå ïðîðî÷åñòâî î ÷åòûðåõ ìóæ÷èíàõ èõ ÷åòûðåõ êîëëåäæåé Õîãâàðöà, êàæäûé èç êîòîðûõ èñïûòàë âîçäåéñòâèå çëà è íîñèò åãî âèäèìûé çíàê, êîòîðûå, îáúåäèíåííûå ëþáîâüþ, äîâåðèåì è êðîâüþ, ñìîãóò ïîáåäèòü Çëî Íîìåð Îäèí. Ñâåòëûå ðèòóàëû áûëè íå ìåíåå òÿæåëûìè, ÷åì èõ Òåìíûå âàðèàíòû è èõ ïîñëåäñòâèÿ îñòàâàëèñü íàâå÷íî, êàê è â ñëó÷àå ñ Òåìíîé Ìàãèåé. Ìû â÷åòâåðîì âìåñòå ïðîøëè ÷åðåç âñå ðèòóàëüíûå öåðåìîíèè, ìû áûëè èñòîùåíû íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî ìîãëè çàñíóòü ñòîÿ, íî ìû äîñòèãëè ñâîåé öåëè: ëþáîâü Îòìå÷åííûõ áûëà ñèëüíåå íåíàâèñòè Âîëäåìîðòà. 

Âðåìÿ ïîñëå Âåëèêîé Ïîáåäû áûëî ïîõîæå íà ïðåêðàñíûé ñîí - âñåì íàì êàçàëîñü, ÷òî â ëþáîé ìîìåíò ìû ìîæåì ïðîñíóòüñÿ. Íîðìàëüíàÿ æèçíü âåðíóëàñü ê íàì íàñòîëüêî ðåçêî, ÷òî áûëî î÷åíü òðóäíî ïðèâûêíóòü ê íåé ïîñëå ñòàâøåé ïðèâû÷íîé ïîñòîÿííîé, íåïðåðûâíî óâåëè÷èâàþùåéñÿ òðåâîãè. ß î÷åíü õîðîøî ïîìíþ, êàê îäíàæäû çà çàâòðàêîì, áîëüøå, ÷åì ÷åðåç ãîä ïîñëå ïàäåíèÿ Âîëäåìîðòà (ÿ òî÷íî ïîìíþ, ÷òî ýòî áûëî óæå ïîñëå ñâàäüáû Ãàððè), Ñèðèóñ ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ñ âûòàðàùåííûìè îò óäèâëåíèÿ ãëàçàìè è ñïðîñèë, êàêîãî ÷åðòà ÿ íå óáèðàþ ÷àðû _forma deformis_. Ðåàáèëèòàöèÿ è âûçäîðîâëåíèå îêàçàëèñü äîëãèì ïðîöåññîì – íåêîòîðûå èç íàñ, è ÿ â òîì ÷èñëå, âñå åùå íîñÿò íà ñåáå î÷åíü çàìåòíûå øðàìû. 

Íî íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ýòî, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê âíóòðè ìåíÿ ðàñòåò æàæäà ëþáâè. Õîòÿ ìîæåò áûòü íå âîïðåêè, à áëàãîäàðÿ âñåìó ýòîìó – ýòî ìîæåò áûòü îäíèì èç ñëåäñòâèé Ñâåòëûõ ðèòóàëîâ. ß õî÷ó ëþáèòü è áûòü ëþáèìûì, íå òîëüêî äðóçüÿìè, íî è æåíùèíîé. Ýòî ñòàëî åùå áîëåå î÷åâèäíûì äëÿ ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ: ÿ õî÷ó ëþáèòü. ß íå çíàþ, ñïîñîáåí ëè ëþáèòü áåçîãîâîðî÷íî, íî íà ýòîò âîïðîñ îòâåòèò òîëüêî âðåìÿ. ß áîþñü ñåáå â ýòîì ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ÿ âñå åùå íîâè÷îê â òîì, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ äîâåðèÿ è äîáðîòû è, ÷òî áîëåå âàæíî, íå óìåþ ïðèíèìàòü ýòè ÷óâñòâà. Íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî, ÿ äîëæåí ïîïðîáîâàòü: åñëè áûòü äî êîíöà ÷åñòíûì, ýòî áóäåò ïåðâûì ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíûì ðåøåíèåì, ñïîñîáíûì èçìåíèòü ìîþ æèçíü. Ìåíÿ íèêòî íå âûíóæäàåò, îò ìåíÿ íèêòî íè÷åãî íå îæèäàåò, è ìíå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íåò äðóãîãî âûõîäà. Äàæå ó íàñ ñ Ñèðèóñîì îñòàåòñÿ îùóùåíèå, ÷òî íàñ ïîäòîëêíóëè äðóã ê äðóãó – â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü, Äàìáëäîð, ïîòîì îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà, à ïîòîì îáùåå ïðèáåæèùå. Íî ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîã ñêàçàòü: ß âûáèðàþ ëþáîâü ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà, îñîçíàþ ñâîå ðåøåíèå è ãîòîâ ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè. 

-----*****----- 

 Ñîëíöå óæå âçîøëî, êîãäà Ñíåéï äîïèñàë ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî. Îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî î÷åíü õîðîøèé çíàê. È ïîøåë ñïàòü. 


	15. Chapter 15

Ãëàâà 15. 

— Ãåðìèîíà, íàì íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü! 

Êîíå÷íî, ýòî ìîãëî áûòü ÷òî-òî áåçîáèäíîå, íî ïî÷åìó-òî çàÿâëåíèå "íàì íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü" âñåãäà ïðåäâåùàëî íåïðèÿòíîñòè. Íàâåðíîå, ïîòîìó, ÷òî îáû÷íî ëþäè ïðîñòî ðàçãîâàðèâàþò, íå äåëàÿ ïåðåä ýòèì íèêàêèõ çàÿâëåíèé. Ó íåå áûëî íåñêîëüêî òåì äëÿ ðàçãîâîðà ñ Ãàððè — Ðàçãîâîð î Äåòÿõ, Ðàçãîâîð î Ñåêñå, Ðàçãîâîð î Ïîâåäåíèè, Ïîäîáàþùåì Ñâåòñêîé Äàìå (ëàäíî, ïîñëåäíÿÿ òåìà íå çâó÷àëà óæå äàâíî) è íåñêîëüêî äðóãèõ. Îíè âñåãäà íà÷èíàëèñü èìåííî ñ ýòèõ ÷åòûðåõ ñëîâ, è çàêàí÷èâàëèñü åå ïîðàæåíèåì. È ñåãîäíÿ îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ðåçóëüòàò íå áóäåò ñëèøêîì îòëè÷àòüñÿ îò ïðåäûäóùèõ ïîïûòîê. 

Ãëàâíîé ïðè÷èíîé, ïî êîòîðîé Ãåðìèîíå ñîâåðøåííî íå õîòåëîñü "ðàçãîâàðèâàòü" áûëî ïèñüìî, ïîëó÷åííîå íàêàíóíå îò Øîíà — êîðîòêàÿ çàïèñêà â îòâåò íà åå ïî÷òè ëþáîâíîå ïîñëàíèå. Ïîõîæå, îí áûë îøåëîìëåí åå ÷óâñòâàìè. "_Êàêàÿ òîíêàÿ èðîíèÿ_", — ïîäóìàëà îíà, — "_âñåãî íåñêîëüêî äíåé íàçàä ÿ îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ñíîâà ñïîñîáíà ÷óâñòâîâàòü, è êàêóþ ñëóæáó ìíå ýòî ñîñëóæèëî_". 

Ãàððè îíà ñêàçàëà, — Êîíå÷íî, åñëè òû òàê ñ÷èòàåøü,— è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó, ñ ñîæàëåíèåì îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿä îò ïàðêà, êîòîðûé óæå çàòðîíóëè êðàñêè îñåíè. Ìåäëåííî, ñëîâíî çàñòàâëÿÿ ñåáÿ ïåðåñòàâëÿòü íîãè, îíà ïîäîøëà ê ñòîëó, ãäå ñèäåë Ãàððè. Îí âûãëÿäåë óäèâèòåëüíî ìîëîäî áåç ñâîèõ çîëîòûõ î÷êîâ, êîòîðûå îí ñíÿë è ïîëîæèë ðÿäîì ñ òàðåëêîé. Îíà òàê óâëåêëàñü âåëèêîëåïíûì ïåéçàæåì, ÷òî äàæå íå ñëûøàëà, êîãäà Ãàððè âîøåë â êîìíàòó. 

— Äà, ÿ òàê ñ÷èòàþ, — îòâåòèë îí. — ß, íàâåðíîå, äîëæåí èçâèíèòüñÿ çà òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë òåáå òàì. — Îí êèâêîì óêàçàë íà ñàëîí àìïèð. — Ìíå ïðàâäà æàëü. 

Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî ñëåãêà íàêëîíèëà ãîëîâó â æåñòå, êîòîðûì äàðóþò ïðîùåíèå êîðîëåâû. 

— Íî ÿ äîëæåí óçíàòü, ÷òî ñ òîáîé ñëó÷èëîñü. Òû î÷åíü… î÷åíü èçìåíèëàñü â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ. 

Òû î÷åíü èçìåíèëàñü. Òðè ñëîâà, ñèìâîëèçèðóþùèå âñå íåïîíèìàíèå, êîãäà-ëèáî âîçíèêàâøåå ìåæäó ìóæ÷èíàìè è æåíùèíàìè. "Òû èçìåíèëàñü" ìîæåò îçíà÷àòü âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî îò "Òû áûëà ó ïàðèêìàõåðà?" äî "Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òû ìíå èçìåíÿåøü". Çàáàâíûå ñëîâà. 

— ×òî èìåííî òû èìååøü â âèäó, ãîâîðÿ "èçìåíèëàñü"? — ñïîêîéíî ñïðîñèëà îíà. 

— Íó… ÿ íå çíàþ. ß èìåþ â âèäó, òû… èçìåíèëàñü. Ìàíåðà ïîâåäåíèÿ 

Îõ óæ ýòè òîíêîñòè ÿçûêà… Íî îíè íèêîãäà íå áûëè ñèëüíîé ñòîðîíîé Ãàððè. Ïåðåôðàçèðîâàòü — ñòàðûé òðþê ïñèõèàòðîâ. 

— Òû ãîâîðèøü, ìîå ïîâåäåíèå èçìåíèëîñü? — Íó, íàâåðíîå, èçìåíèëîñü. Îíà óäèâëÿëàñü, êàê ìíîãî îò ïðåæíåé Ãåðìèîíû âåðíóëîñü â ýòè äíè. 

— Äà, êîíå÷íî, ÿ òàê è ñêàçàë, — íåòåðïåëèâî âûïàëèë îí. — Íåäåëþ íàçàä, íà ïðàçäíèêå, òû áûëà àáñîëþòíî íîðìàëüíîé… 

— Ïîäîæäè-êà! Íå ìîã áû òû îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî òû ïîíèìàåøü ïîä íîðìàëüíûì? 

Îí îçàäà÷åííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå è íàäåë î÷êè, ÷òîáû ðàçãëÿäåòü, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè ýòî åãî æåíà ñèäèò ïåðåä íèì. — Ãîâîðÿ "íîðìàëüíî", ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó "êàê âñåãäà", åñëè ýòî ïîìîæåò òåáå îòâåòèòü íà ìîé âîïðîñ. 

— Íå ìîã áû òû óòî÷íèòü? — ñïðîñèëà îíà, íàìàçûâàÿ ìàñëîì òîñò. 

— Íó, ðàç òû ïðîñèøü… Ýòè ïîñòîÿííûå ïåðåìåíû íàñòðîåíèÿ îò ýý… æèçíåðàäîñòíîñòè äî óíûíèÿ. Â òå÷åíèå âñåõ ýòèõ ëåò òû íè ðàçó íå îòìåíÿëà äåëîâîé ëàí÷, åñëè òîëüêî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå áûëà áîëüíà. Ó÷èòûâàÿ òâîå íåæåëàíèå èìåòü äåòåé, ÿ íå âèæó ñìûñëà â òàêîì ïîñïåøíîì âèçèòå ê ãèíåêîëîãó. ß áû ïîäóìàë, ÷òî òû èçìåíèëà ðåøåíèå, íî òâîé îòêàç äâà äíÿ íàçàä áûë áîëåå ÷åì î÷åâèäåí. Äîñòàòî÷íî? 

Áðîñèòü âñå åìó â ëèöî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ? Çàñòàâèòü åãî ïîíÿòü, íàñêîëüêî çàæàòîé îíà ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà, íàñêîëüêî áåñïîëåçíîé? Âíå çàâèñèìîñòè îò òîãî, áûëà ëè çàïèñêà Øîíà ïðàâäîé èëè çàâóàëèðîâàííûì ïðîùàíèåì? Îíà ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî èñêðà, êîòîðóþ òàê íåîæèäàííî îí çàæåã â åå äóøå, ïðîäîëæèò ãîðåòü, åñëè åãî çàïèñêà áûëà ïðîùàëüíîé. Áûëî áû íå î÷åíü óìíî âçîðâàòü ìîñòû, íå áóäó÷è óâåðåííîé â òîì, ÷òî íå ïðèäåòñÿ ïåðåñå÷ü èõ åùå ðàç. Ëó÷øå áûòü ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíîé. Ïðîñòî íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé. 

— ×òî æå, ÿ äóìàþ, òû õîðîøî îáúÿñíèë. Íî ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ îòâå÷ó íà òâîé âîïðîñ, ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ÷åñòíî îòâåòèë ìíå: ïîäóìàé, êåì ÿ áûëà, êîãäà òû íà ìíå æåíèëñÿ, è êòî ÿ ñåé÷àñ. Ñðàâíè äâàäöàòèëåòíþþ Ãåðìèîíó è åå òðèäöàòè÷åòûðåõëåòíåå âîïëîùåíèå — êàê òû äóìàåøü, åñòü ðàçëè÷èÿ? 

— Äà, êîíå÷íî, ðàçëè÷èÿ åñòü, âñå ìåíÿþòñÿ… 

— Ãàððè. Íèêàêèõ îáîáùåíèé. ß ñêàçàëà "÷åñòíûé îòâåò", è ÿ æäó åãî! 

Îí ñíÿë î÷êè, ïîòåð ïåðåíîñèöó è ñíîâà âåðíóë î÷êè íà ìåñòî. — Ììì… ÿ äóìàþ, âîçðàñò è ý… äîëãàÿ æèçíü çà ãðàíèöåé… 

— Ãàððè. 

— ÍÓ ËÀÄÍÎ, äà, òû èçìåíèëàñü. Íó è ÷òî? Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ýòî ìîÿ âèíà? 

Òåïåðü îí äîñòèã çíàêîìîé òåìû, ãäå èõ äèàëîã, ñâåðíóâøèé áûëî íà îïàñíûé ïóòü, âåðíóëñÿ â ïðèâû÷íóþ êîëåþ, êîòîðàÿ áûëà íàñòîëüêî èìè èçó÷åíà, ÷òî îíè ïî÷òè äîñëîâíî ïîâòîðÿëè àðãóìåíòû, ïîäîáíî àêòåðàì, â ïÿòèñîòûé ðàç èãðàþùèì îäíó è òó æå íåíàâèäèìóþ èìè ïüåñó. Ñëåäóþùåé ðåïëèêîé Ãåðìèîíû áûëà "Íåò, êîíå÷íî, ýòî íå òâîÿ âèíà, Ãàððè" ñ îáû÷íûì äîáàâëåíèåì "Ìû âåäü æåíàòû, è âî âñåì åñòü âèíà íàñ îáîèõ". Íà ýòîò ðàç ðàçãîâîð, ïëàâíî áåãóùèé ïî íàêàòàííûì ðåëüñàì, ñíîâà ñáèëñÿ ñ ïóòè. 

— Äà, — ïðÿìî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

— Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ? — ìîæåò, îí ñâåðíóë íå òóäà? 

— ß ñêàçàëà äà, ýòî òâîÿ âèíà. 

— À, ïîíÿòíî. ×òî æå, ýòî òîëüêî ïîäòâåðæäàåò ìîè ñëîâà — òû âåäåøü ñåáÿ ïî-äðóãîìó. À òåïåðü èçâèíè ìåíÿ, ìíå ïîðà èäòè. Øìèòö-Àëüòåíáóðã ïðèáóäåò ÷åðåç ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò, è òû æå çíàåøü ýòèõ íåìöåâ. Âîçìîæíî, ìû ñìîæåì ïîãîâîðèòü â äðóãîé ðàç. 

Ãåðìèîíà êîðîòêî êèâíóëà åìó âñëåä è ðåøèëà ïðîäîëæèòü äîëãèé çàâòðàê, êîòîðûé îíà èñïîëüçîâàëà äîëæíûì îáðàçîì, à èìåííî: çàäàëà ñâîåìó ìóæó âîïðîñ, êîòîðûé çàñòàâèë åãî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íåóþòíî. Íî ýòî íå áûëî ïðîñ÷èòàííûì õîäîì, ñêîðåå ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî èíòóèòèâíîå. Îùóùåíèå, ÷òî íåñìîòðÿ íà ïèñüìî, íàïèñàííîå åþ ñàìîé ñåáå, ìíîãîå ïî-ïðåæíåìó îñòàâàëîñü íåÿñíûì è òóìàííûì. Êàê îíà ìîãëà èçìåíèòüñÿ òàê ñèëüíî? Ïî ñóùåñòâó, âñå ýòî íà÷àëîñü â òîò äåíü… 

***** 

26 èþíÿ 1998 ãîäà — äåíü, êîãäà îíà, Ãàððè è Ðîí îêîí÷èëè øêîëó. Ïî òðàäèöèè âûïóñêíàÿ öåðåìîíèÿ ïðîõîäèëà â Áîëüøîì Çàëå èëè íà êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå, â çàâèñèìîñòè îò ïîãîäû. Â òîò ãîä èþíü áûë íåîáû÷àéíî æàðêèì, è îíè óìèðàëè îò æàðû, ãîòîâÿñü ê Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.àì. Ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ â Ãîñòèíóþ î÷åíü ïîçäíî, ìåðòâåííî-áëåäíûé è íàïðÿæåííûé. Íî êîãäà ñòóäåíòû çàïîëíèëà ñòàäèîí, åãî íàïðÿæåííîñòü, êàçàëîñü, óìåíüøèëàñü. Äîìîâûå ýëüôû ïðåâçîøëè ñàìèõ ñåáÿ ïî ÷àñòè óêðàøåíèé, âåçäå áûëè öâåòû, è òûñÿ÷è êîëèáðè, çà÷àðîâàííûõ, ÷òîáû çàâèñàòü íà ìåñòå, ïëàâàëè â âîçäóõå êàê ðàäóæíûå äðàãîöåííûå êàìíè. Âñå ñòóäåíòû, êðîìå âûïóñêíèêîâ, çàíÿëè ìåñòà íà òðèáóíàõ, êîòîðûå ñòàëè ïîõîæè íà ãèãàíòñêèå êëóìáû îò ðàñöâåòøèõ íà íèõ ñîëíöåçàùèòíûõ çîíòèêîâ. Ýòî áûëà áåçìÿòåæíàÿ æèâîïèñíàÿ ëåòíÿÿ êàðòèíà. Â öåíòðå ïîëÿ ñòîÿë Äàìáëäîð, ðàäîñòíî óëûáàÿñü âûñòðîèâøèìñÿ ïåðåä íèì ñòóäåíòàì. Ãàððè, Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëè â öåíòðå ýòîé ëèíèè — Ãåðìèîíà íàïðîòèâ Äàìáëäîðà, Ãàððè è Ðîí ïî áîêàì îò íåå. Çà ñïèíàìè âûïóñêíèêîâ íàõîäèëèñü ìåñòà ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, êîòîðûå çàíèìàëè äâà ðÿäà ñïðàâà, è ðîäèòåëåé. Ìèñòåð è ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð ñèäåëè ó ïðîõîäà â ïåðâîì ðÿäó ñëåâà. Ðÿäîì ñ íèìè, çàíèìàÿ ïîëîâèíó ïðîõîäà, ñèäåë îãðîìíûé ÷åðíûé ïåñ, êîòîðûé âûãëÿäåë íåìíîãî ïîäàâëåííûì, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ãàððè îòðóãàë åãî çà îñòàâëåííûå âî âðåìÿ âîñòîðæåííîãî ïðèâåòñòâèÿ ïûëüíûå îòïå÷àòêè ëàï íà ìàíòèè. Çà Ãðåéíäæåðàìè ñèäåëè ñåìåðî Óèçëè, Äæèííè, âîñüìàÿ, ñèäåëà ñî ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè íà òðèáóíå. 

Çàòåì Äàìáëäîð íàïðàâèë ïàëî÷êó íà ñâîå ãîðëî, ïðîèçíåñ 'Sonorus' è íà÷àë ðå÷ü. Îí åäâà óñïåë ïðîèçíåñòè ïåðâîå ñëîâî, êîãäà ðàçäàëîñü ìíîæåñòâî õëîïêîâ, è ïîÿâèëàñü áîëüøàÿ ãðóïïà ëþäåé… Àïïàðàöèÿ! Òðèäöàòü ïÿòü ñêðûòûõ êàïþøîíàìè è ìàñêàìè ôèãóð â ïëàùàõ — íàñòîëüêî ÷åðíûõ, ÷òî, êàçàëîñü, îíè ïîãëîùàþò ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò — îêðóæèëè ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, âûïóñêíèêîâ è Äàìáëäîðà. Â öåíòðå êðóãà, â ïðîõîäå ïðÿìî çà ñïèíîé ó ÷åðíîãî ïñà, âûñîêèé õóäîé ÷åëîâåê äåðæàë áåçæèçíåííîå òåëî, òàê æå îäåòîå â ÷åðíîå. Íà ýòîò ðàç Âîëäåìîðò íå ñòàë òðàòèòü âðåìÿ íà äëèííûå ðå÷è, îí ïðîñòî ïîäíÿë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó, íàïðàâèë åå íà Äàìáëäîðà è… 

***** 

Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà è íàëèëà ñåáå íîâóþ ÷àøêó ÷àÿ, çíàÿ, ÷òî ýòî íå ïîìîæåò åé ñîãðåòüñÿ. 

***** 

Âîò ÷òî ìîæíî ñêàçàòü â çàùèòó ìàããëîâñêèõ ôèëüìîâ — â ìîìåíòû êàòàñòðîô, ñòðàõà è ïàíèêè îíè äàþò âàì âîçìîæíîñòü ïîäóìàòü — ýòî ïîõîæå íà êèíî. ß âèæó âñå, êàê â çàìåäëåííîé ñúåìêå. 

Âîò êàê îíà âñå ýòî óâèäåëà: â ìîìåíò, ïîêàçàâøèéñÿ åé âå÷íîñòüþ, Òåìíûé Ëîðä íàïðàâèë ïàëî÷êó íà Äàìáëäîðà, è êàê òîëüêî ñ åãî ãóá ñîðâàëîñü "Àâà…", Ðîí òîëêíóë åå òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî îíà óïàëà, ïîïûòàëàñü óõâàòèòüñÿ çà Ãàððè, íî òîëüêî ñâàëèëà åãî íà çåìëþ âñëåä çà ñîáîé, è óâèäåëà, êàê Ðîí, êîòîðûé îòñþäà êàçàëñÿ åùå âûøå, áðîñèëñÿ âïåðåä è îêàçàëñÿ ìåæäó Äàìáëäîðîì è çåëåíîé âñïûøêîé èç ïàëî÷êè Âîëäåìîðòà. Ïðîêëÿòèå ïîïàëî åìó â ãðóäü, è îí óïàë, äàæå íå âñêðèêíóâ; òóò æå ÷åðíûé ïåñ ñ äèêèì ðû÷àíèåì íàïàë íà Âîëäåìîðòà, âîíçèâøèñü çóáàìè â åãî ðóêó, äåðæàâøóþ ïàëî÷êó, îò íåîæèäàííîñòè òîò âûïóñòèë èç ðóêè êàïþøîí, è îáìÿêøåå òåëî óïàëî â òðàâó. Ïåñ îñòàëñÿ îõðàíÿòü íåïîäâèæíîå òåëî, è êîãäà Âîëäåìîðò ñ ãîðÿùèìè îò áîëè è ÿðîñòè ãëàçàìè ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ðàçäåëàòüñÿ ñ æèâîòíûì, îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî âñå ó÷èòåëÿ, ñòóäåíòû è ìàãè-ðîäñòâåííèêè âûòàùèëè ñâîè âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè è óæå ïîñûëàëè ïðîêëÿòèÿ â åãî Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Îí íåìåäëåííî èñ÷åç, è åãî ïðèñïåøíèêè âñëåä çà íèì. 

Âñå ýòî äëèëîñü ìåíüøå ìèíóòû, íî ýòè íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä èçìåíèëè æèçíü Ãåðìèîíû íàâñåãäà. 

È ïîòîì, âñå åùå êàê â çàìåäëåííîì êèíî? Äàìáëäîð, íåâîçìóòèìûé Äàìáëäîð, íèêîãäà íå òåðÿþùèé ïðèñóòñòâèÿ äóõà, ïîòðÿñàë êóëàêàìè, èçäàâàÿ ðåâ áîëè, çàñòàâèâøèé âñåõ çàìåðåòü — íå ñòîëüêî èç-çà âñå åùå äåéñòâóþùåãî Óñèëèâàþùåãî Çàêëèíàíèÿ, à èç-çà ïîäàâëÿþùåé ãëóáèíû îò÷àÿíèÿ è ÿðîñòè âåëèêîãî êîëäóíà. Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ýòî ïðåäîòâðàòèëî âñåîáùóþ ïàíèêó. Ìèññèñ Óèçëè — åùå îäèí îò÷àÿííûé âîïëü, ýìîöèè Ìàòåðè, äåðæàùåé ìåðòâîãî ðåáåíêà — îíà òðÿñëà Ðîíà, ïîâòîðÿÿ "Î÷íèñü, î÷íèñü, î÷íèñü…" äðîæàùèì ñîðâàííûì ãîëîñîì. Áëåäíûé êàê ïîëîòíî Ãàððè, ïðèñåâøèé ðÿäîì ñ íåé, íå â ñèëàõ çàïëàêàòü. Ðîäèòåëè-ìàããëû, åùå íå ïîíÿâøèå, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò è çàñòûâøèå íà ñâîèõ ñòóëüÿõ. Çàòåì íîâàÿ ñåðèÿ õëîïêîâ — Àóðîðû. Êðîâàâî-êðàñíûå ïëàùè, ñóðîâûå ëèöà. ×åðíûé ïåñ, îò÷àÿííî òÿíóùèé çà ïëàù âñå åùå íåïîäâèæíîå òåëî Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, ïûòàÿñü óòàùèòü åãî — Ñíåéï?? Êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ, ïîêà Àóðîðû íå çàíÿëèñü ïîèñêàìè æåðòâ — óáèòûõ è ðàíåíûõ. Øèçîãëàç Õìóðè, ðàçãîâàðèâàþùèé ñ Äàìáëäîðîì, âñå åùå êèïÿùèì îò ÿðîñòè. Ïîòðÿñåíèå íà ëèöå Äàìáëäîðà, êîãäà òîò ïîíÿë, ÷òî èõ ïðåäàë êòî-òî èç øêîëû… 

Äæèííè Óèçëè, çàïûõàâøàÿñÿ, ïðîøåïòàâøàÿ ÷òî-òî íà óõî Äàìáëäîðó ïðåæäå ÷åì ðóõíóòü íà çåìëþ ðÿäîì ñî ñâîèì áðàòîì. È, íàêîíåö, ìèëîñåðäíàÿ òåìíîòà. 

Îíà ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ â Áîëüíè÷íîì Êðûëå, êîòîðîå áîëüøå áûëî ïîõîæå íà âîåííûé ãîñïèòàëü. Âñå êðîâàòè, êðîìå îäíîé, âûíåñëè, è ïîñòàâèëè íà èõ ìåñòî ðàñêëàäóøêè, â îñíîâíîì äëÿ ìàããëîâñêèõ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ, êîòîðûå èñïûòàëè îò íàïàäåíèÿ áîëüøèé øîê, ÷åì ìàãè. Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà, îò÷àÿííî ïûòàÿñü óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî åé ïðèñíèëñÿ êîøìàðíûé ñîí. 

Îïàñàÿñü íîâîãî íàïàäåíèÿ, âî âòîðîé ïîëîâèíå äíÿ âñåõ îòïðàâèëè äîìîé íà Õîãâàðòñêîì ýêñïðåññå. Ýòî áûëî õóäøåå ïóòåøåñòâèå â åå æèçíè. Ïîåçä, ïåðåïîëíåííûé ñòóäåíòàìè è ðîäèòåëÿìè, è òùàòåëüíî îõðàíÿåìûé Àóðîðàìè. Åå ðîäèòåëè íå ìîãëè íàéòè ñëîâ, ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòü åå. Ìèññèñ Ãðåéíäæåð ñ åå îáû÷íîé áåçàïåëëÿöèîííîñòüþ çàÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíå, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿøíèå ñîáûòèÿ òîëüêî äîêàçûâàþò ïðàâîòó åå ñëîâ: âîëøåáíûé ìèð íå ïîäõîäÿùåå ìåñòî äëÿ åå äî÷åðè. Îòåö ïûòàëñÿ çàñòàâèòü åå çàìîë÷àòü, îíè íà÷àëè ñïîðèòü, è êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà óæå íå ìîãëà ýòîãî âûíîñèòü, îíà çàêðè÷àëà "ÇÀÒÊÍÈÒÅÑÜ!", òîëüêî ÷òîáû ñíîâà ïîãðóçèòüñÿ â ìîë÷àíèå. 

Åå ìîë÷àíèå ïðîäîëæàëîñü íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü. Îíà íå çíàëà òî÷íî, êîãäà øîê ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â áîëü, à ïîòîì â îöåïåíåíèå. Îíà ïîëó÷èëà íàïîëíåííîå ñìóùåíèåì ïèñüìî îò Ãàððè, êîòîðûé íàïèñàë, ÷òî Óèçëè íå õîòÿò âèäåòü åå íà ïîõîðîíàõ Ðîíà. Òî÷íåå, ýòîãî íå õîòåëà ìèññèñ Óèçëè, êîòîðàÿ ñäåëàëà ñâîå ãîðå îðóæèåì, çàñòàâëÿâøèì ëþáîãî èäòè íà óñòóïêè, òîëüêî ÷òîáû íå ïðè÷èíèòü åé åùå áîëüøóþ áîëü. 

Ãåðìèîíà îùóùàëà ïîëíóþ îïóñòîøåííîñòü. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åå æèçíü ñòàëà áåññìûñëåííîé. Åå íàñòîÿùèìè äðóçüÿìè áûëè òîëüêî Ãàððè è Ðîí, â ïîñëåäíèé ãîä äàæå áîëüøå Ðîí, ÷åì Ãàððè — èç-çà åãî âîçðîñøåãî ó÷àñòèÿ â äåëàõ áëèæàéøåãî îêðóæåíèÿ Äàìáëäîðà è ñâÿçàííûõ ñ ýòèì îáÿçàòåëüñòâ è òðåáîâàíèé ñåêðåòíîñòè. Òåïåðü Ðîí óøåë, à Ãàððè îñòàëñÿ â Õîãâàðöå äëÿ ïîäãîòîâêè ê ÷åìó-òî, î ÷åì îí íå ìîã åé ñêàçàòü. 

Îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî â òå÷åíèå âñåõ ýòèõ ëåò ñâÿòî âåðèëà, ÷òî Ãàððè è Ðîí âñåãäà áóäóò ðÿäîì ñ íåé, è íå óäåëÿëà âíèìàíèÿ äðóãîìó îáùåíèþ, ïîñâÿùàÿ âñå âðåìÿ ïîëó÷åíèþ âñåâîçìîæíûõ çíàíèé. Çíàíèé, êîòîðûå òåïåðü íå ìîãëè åé ïîìî÷ü, è êîòîðûå îíà íà÷àëà çà ýòî íåíàâèäåòü. Íåçàäîëãî äî Ðîæäåñòâà ðîäèòåëè áëåñòÿùåé Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåð ñ òðåâîãîé íàáëþäàëè, êàê èõ äî÷ü âûðûâàëà ñòðàíèöó çà ñòðàíèöåé èç îãðîìíîãî òîìà "Èñòîðèè Õîãâàðöà" è ñæèãàëà èõ â êàìèíå â îò÷àÿííîé ÿðîñòè. Îíà íèêîãäà íå äóìàëà î òîì, ÷òîáû ïîêèíóòü âîëøåáíûé ìèð, ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî íå äîáüåòñÿ óñïåõà êàê ìàããë, (ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíà òàê ñ÷èòàëà), íî îíà îòêàçûâàëàñü îò ìèðà íàóêè. 

Â òå÷åíèå ïåðâîãî ãîäà ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ øêîëû áûëî äîâîëüíî ëåãêî îáúÿñíèòü ðîäèòåëÿì, ïî÷åìó îíà íå æåëàåò ïðîäîëæàòü îáó÷åíèå. Åé íóæíî âðåìÿ. È îíè äàëè åé âðåìÿ, êîòîðîå áûëî íåîáõîäèìî. Ñëåäóþùèì ëåòîì îíè îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèëè, íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ëè îíà ïîäóìàòü î áóäóùåì, è îíà, îò÷àñòè ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü èõ, îò÷àñòè, ÷òîáû ðàññòàòüñÿ ñ íèìè, ïîñòóïèëà â Èíñòèòóò Óãëóáëåííîãî Èçó÷åíèÿ ×àð, ãäå åå ïðèíÿëè ñ ðàñïðîñòåðòûìè îáúÿòèÿìè, êàê íîâóþ íàäåæäó äëÿ ðàçâèòèÿ ìàãèè. Åå ðåçóëüòàòû áûëè óæàñàþùèìè, è åñëè áû íå àòìîñôåðà âñåîáùåé ðàäîñòè è ëèêîâàíèÿ ïîñëå ïîðàæåíèÿ Âîëäåìîðòà, åå âåæëèâî ïîïðîñèëè áû ïîêèíóòü ó÷åáíîå çàâåäåíèå ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ îñåííåãî ñåìåñòðà. 

Êîãäà Ãàððè ñòàë óáåæäàòü åå âñå áðîñèòü, îí çàñòàâèë åå ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, ÷òî âåðíóëèñü ïðåæíèå âðåìåíà. Èì ïðèõîäèëîñü ìàñêèðîâàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü ëþáîïûòñòâà ðåïîðòåðîâ, íàáëþäàâøèõ çà ðåêîíñòðóêöèåé äîìà â Ëîùèíå Ãîäðèêà, è, íàêîíåö, îí äàë åé ïðåêðàñíóþ âîçìîæíîñòü ïðåêðàòèòü äèñêóññèè î åå áóäóùåì — îí ïðåäëîæèë åé âûéòè çà íåãî çàìóæ. Âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ ãîâîðèë åé, ÷òî åé íå íóæíî ýòîãî äåëàòü, è, âîçìîæíî, åé óäàñòñÿ ïðåîäîëåòü ñâîé êðèçèñ, åñëè îíà îòêàæåò åìó. Íî îíà óáåäèëà ñåáÿ, ÷òî âëþáëåíà è ïîñòóïàåò ïðàâèëüíî, ê òîìó æå îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñëèøêîì ñèëüíóþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü ê Ãàððè, ÷òîáû ñåðüåçíî îáäóìûâàòü âîçìîæíîñòü îòêàçà. 

Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà ðàñòåðÿòü ìíîãîå èç òîãî, ÷òî îñòàëüíûå ñ÷èòàëè ÷åðòàìè åå õàðàêòåðà, íî îò ñâîåãî ñòðåìëåíèÿ äåëàòü âñå íàèëó÷øèì îáðàçîì îíà îòêàçûâàòüñÿ íå ñîáèðàëàñü. Îíà ðåøèëà áûòü îòëè÷íîé æåíîé, è, ñòèñíóâ çóáû, èçó÷èëà âñå, ÷òî íåîáõîäèìî äëÿ èäåàëüíîé æåíû ïîñëà. Òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óçíàòü, ÷òî Ãàððè ìîã ëåãêî ñîñòàâèòü êîíêóðåíöèþ ñàìîìó Ñíåéïó, êîãäà ðå÷ü øëà î äîñòèæåíèè âî âñåì ïîëíîãî ñîâåðøåíñòâà. 

Ñî÷åòàíèå íå îñîáåííî ñ÷àñòëèâîãî äåòñòâà, î÷åíü áîëüøîé îòâåòñòâåííîñòè, ñâàëèâøåéñÿ íà íåãî ñëèøêîì ðàíî, è ïîñëåäîâàâøåãî çà ýòèì âåëèêîãî óñïåõà — â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Âîëäåìîðò _áûë_ ïîáåæäåí — ñäåëàëè åãî îäåðæèìûì èäååé "Âåëèêîãî Áëàãà", ðàäè êîòîðîãî íóæíî áûëî ïîæåðòâîâàòü âñåì, è îí îæèäàë îò ñâîåé æåíû òîãî æå. Ó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà ðàçâèëñÿ êîìïëåêñ Ìåññèè, è ðåàëüíàÿ æèçíü íå ìîãëà ïåðåóáåäèòü åãî. Åìó êàçàëîñü íîðìàëüíûì, ÷òî åãî æåíà äîëæíà ñëåäîâàòü åãî ïðèìåðó. È Ãåðìèîíà ñîâåðøàëà îäíó îøèáêó çà äðóãîé, ïîëó÷àëà âûãîâîð çà âûãîâîðîì, ïîêà íå áûëà ïîëíîñòüþ è ñîâåðøåííî óíè÷òîæåíà. 

Êîíå÷íî, îíà ìîãëà óéòè îò íåãî, íî ýòî çàñòàâëÿëî ïðèçíàòü ñâîå ïîðàæåíèå. Ïîýòîìó îíè âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè "ðàçãîâàðèâàëè", è ýòè ñïîðû áîëüøå íå ïðè÷èíÿëè èì áîëè — çà ÷åòûðíàäöàòü ëåò îíè âûó÷èëè ñâîè ðîëè. 

***** 

×àé äàâíî îñòûë, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà î÷íóëàñü îò ñâîåé çàäóì÷èâîñòè. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü, ïîäóìàâ î Øîíå. Îíà î÷åíü ðàññòðîèòñÿ, åñëè ïèñüìî îçíà÷àåò òî, ÷åãî îíà áîèòñÿ. Íî äàæå â ýòîì ñëó÷àå îíà çàïîìíèò åãî êàê ìóæ÷èíó, êîòîðûé íåîáúÿñíèìî è íåîæèäàííî ïðîáóäèë åå îò ìíîãîëåòíåãî ñíà. Ðåøåíèå áûëî ïðèíÿòî — Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð ñíîâà äîëæíà ñòàòü ñàìîé ñîáîé. 


	16. Chapter 16

Ãëàâà 16. 

Êàê è îæèäàë Ñèðèóñ, íè Ñåâåðóñ, íè Àëàñòîð  íå ïîìîãëè ïðèäóìàòü ïðàâäîïîäîáíóþ ïðè÷èíó, ïî êîòîðîé îí íå ìîã áû èãðàòü äëÿ Ãàððè ðîëü ñîâåòíèêà ïî ñåìåéíûì ïðîáëåìàì. Ëó÷øèì ðåøåíèåì áûëî êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå óâèäåòüñÿ ñ êðåñòíèêîì, âûñëóøàòü, ÷òî îí ñêàæåò, à ïîòîì, ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ âñòðå÷ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, ñäåëàòü âèä, ÷òî èõ ðàçãîâîðû íè ê ÷åìó íå ïðèâåëè. Ýòî áûëà «ñòðàòåãèÿ», êîòîðóþ îíè ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ðàçðàáîòàëè ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí áûë ñòîëü êàòåãîðè÷íî âûçâàí â êàáèíåò Äèðåêòîðà. '_Ñòðàòåãèÿ, íó êîíå÷íî æå!_', - ïîäóìàë Ñèðèóñ, '_Åñëè áû Þëèé Öåçàðü ñòîëü æå ëîâêî ïîëüçîâàëñÿ ýòèì èñêóññòâîì, îí áû, íàâåðíîå, ïîãîâîðèë ïî-ïðèÿòåëüñêè _ñ _Âåðöèíãåòîðèêñîì_ _ è, âåðíóâøèñü â Ðèì è ñîîáùèë ñåíàòó, ÷òî ñòàðàëñÿ êàê ìîã, íî áåçóñïåøíî - Ãàëëû íå æåëàþò, ÷òîáû èõ ïîêîðèëè. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ïðè òàêîì ïîäõîäå åãî áû íå óáèëè. Òàê ÷òî, ïîæàëóé, ìîæíî íàéòè äîâîäû â ïîëüçó ðåøåíèÿ èäòè ïî ïóòè íàèìåíüøåãî ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ._  

Îí íàïèñàë Ãàððè êîðîòêèé îòâåò, ñîîáùèâ, ÷òî áóäåò ñ÷àñòëèâ ïîìî÷ü, åñëè ñìîæåò, è ñðàçó æå ïîëó÷èë îò åãî ñåêðåòàðÿ Äåííèñà Êðèâè ïðèãëàøåíèå ÿâèòüñÿ â êàáèíåò ìèíèñòðà çàâòðà ê 18.00, áåç îïîçäàíèÿ. Ýòîãî óêàçàíèÿ óæå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü Ñèðèóñà ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íåëîâêî. Íî Êðèâè ê òîìó æå íàïîìíèë, ÷òî âî âðåìÿ âèçèòà â ìèíèñòåðñòâî îí äîëæåí áûòü â îôèöèàëüíîé ìàíòèè – îäåæäà, êîòîðóþ Ñèðèóñ ïðîñòî íå âûíîñèë. Ïðîòîêîë è ôîðìàëüíîñòè ïðîòèâîðå÷èëè åãî áåñïå÷íîìó åñòåñòâåííîìó íðàâó òàê æå, êàê è íàòèðàþùèé øåþ âîðîòíèê îôèöèàëüíîé ìàíòèè - åãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèþ îá óäîáñòâå. 

Íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ âîð÷àòü, îí âûçâàë äîìîâîãî ýëüôà è äàë åìó çàäàíèå ðàñêîïàòü íåíàâèñòíîå îäåÿíèå èç äàëüíåãî óãëà åãî ïëàòÿíîãî øêàôà è ïðèâåñòè åãî â ïðèëè÷íîå ñîñòîÿíèå. Çàêîí÷èâ ïîñëåîáåäåííûé óðîê íà ïîë÷àñà ðàíüøå, îí âåðíóëñÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó è îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ýëüô âåëèêîëåïíî ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ ïîðó÷åíèåì. '_Íó ÷òî æå_,' – ïîäóìàë îí, â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îãëÿäûâàÿ ñâîå îòðàæåíèå â çåðêàëå, ïåðåä òåì, êàê øàãíóòü â êàìèí, - '_Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ãîëóáîé ïîäõîäèò ê ìîåìó öâåòó ãëàç. Êòî çíàåò, âäðóã òàì îêàæåòñÿ êàêàÿ-íèáóäü õîðîøåíüêàÿ ñåêðåòàðøà…_' 

Íå îêàçàëîñü. Åãî âñòðåòèë îáåñïîêîåííûé Äåííèñ Êðèâè, ñîîáùèâøèé, ÷òî ìèíèñòð çàäåðæèòñÿ íà ïîë÷àñà, òàê êàê íîâûå èññëåäîâàòåëüñêèå ëàáîðàòîðèè ãîñïèòàëÿ Ñâ.Ìóíãî çàèíòåðåñîâàëè ãåðìàíñêîãî Ìèíèñòðà Ìàãèè áîëüøå, ÷åì îæèäàëîñü. Òàê ÷òî ó Ñèðèóñà îêàçàëîñü áîëåå ÷åì äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè íà î÷åíü íåïðèÿòíîå ïðåäâêóøåíèå îæèäàþùåãî åãî ðàçãîâîðà, à çàîäíî è íà òî, ÷òîáû åùå áîëüøå ðàçîçëèòüñÿ íà íåóäîáíóþ ìàíòèþ. Îí óæå ÷óòü íå çàäðåìàë, êîãäà ãîëîñ Ãàððè âûòàùèë åãî èç ïîëóñîííîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ. – Ñèðèóñ, ðàä òåáÿ âèäåòü! 

Îí âñêî÷èë, è õîòåë ïî ñòàðîé ïðèâû÷êå îáíÿòü Ãàððè. Íî åãî óäåðæàëà íà ðàññòîÿíèè, è ôèçè÷åñêè è ýìîöèîíàëüíî, ïðîòÿíóòàÿ ìèíèñòðîì ðóêà, êîòîðóþ Ñèðèóñ ïîæàë, áîðìî÷à êàêèå-òî ïîëîæåííûå ïðèâåòñòâèÿ, íåìíîãî îáèæåííûé, íî â òî æå âðåìÿ óñïîêîåííûé òåì, ÷òî ðàçãîâîð íå îáåùàåò ñòàòü ñëèøêîì äîâåðèòåëüíûì. Íàïðàâëÿÿñü âñëåä çà Ìèíèñòðîì â åãî ñâÿòàÿ ñâÿòûõ – ðàáî÷èé êàáèíåò, Ñèðèóñ ðåøèë, ÷òî â åãî ýìîöèÿõ âñå æå ïðåîáëàäàåò îáëåã÷åíèå. 

Êîãäà âîïðîñ î òîì, ÷òî ïðåäïî÷èòàåò Ñèðèóñ - ÷àé èëè êîôå, áûë ðåøåí â ïîëüçó âèñêè (ê ÿâíîìó íåóäîâîëüñòâèþ Êðèâè), îíè íàêîíåö îñòàëèñü íàåäèíå, è Ãàððè, êîòîðûé, êàê çëîðàäíî îòìåòèë Ñèðèóñ, ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íå ìåíåå íåëîâêî, ÷åì åãî êðåñòíûé, íà÷àë. – Âî-ïåðâûõ, ïîçâîëü ìíå âûðàçèòü ñâîþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà òî, ÷òî òû ïîæåðòâîâàë ñâîèì äðàãîöåííûì âðåìåíåì è îòêëèêíóëñÿ íà ìîþ ïðîñüáó. 

Ñèðèóñ çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ, â òî æå âðåìÿ îò÷àÿííî ñòàðàÿñü íå ðàñõîõîòàòüñÿ – ñòîëü ïûøíàÿ ôîðìóëèðîâêà ïðîñòîãî «ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ïðèøåë», ÷óòü áûëî íå ñëîìàëà åãî ñàìîêîíòðîëü. 

- Êàê òû óæå çíàåøü èç ìîåãî ïðåäûäóùåãî ïèñüìà…. 

- '_Î, íåò_', - ïîäóìàë Ñèðèóñ, - '_Ýòî óæå ñëèøêîì. Åñëè îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïðîäîëæàòü â òîì æå äóõå, ÿ çà ñåáÿ íå îòâå÷àþ!_' 

- Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ÿ ñòàëêèâàþñü ñ… ì-ì, òðóäíîñòÿìè â îòíîøåíèÿõ ñ ìîåé æåíîé… 

- Êîòîðîé ÿâëÿåòñÿ Ãåðìèîíà, íå òàê ëè? – óòî÷íèë Ñèðèóñ, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî î÷åâèäíûé ñàðêàçì åãî âîïðîñà ïîäåéñòâóåò íà Ãàððè. Íî åäèíñòâåííûì, ÷åãî îí äîáèëñÿ, áûëî ñëåãêà ðàçäðàæåííîå. – Åñòåñòâåííî! 

- …È, êîãäà ñåãîäíÿ çà çàâòðàêîì ÿ ïîïûòàëñÿ îáñóäèòü ýòó ïðîáëåìó, ÿ ïîëó÷èë äîïîëíèòåëüíîå ïîäòâåðæäåíèå ñâîåìó ïðåäïîëîæåíèþ, ÷òî ó íàñ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå âñå â ïîðÿäêå. 

- Â ñàìîì äåëå? – ýòî áûëî âñå, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ ñìîã âûäàâèòü èç ñåáÿ. 

- Äà, â ñàìîì äåëå. À, âèñêè! Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî, Äåííèñ. 

Ñåêðåòàðü íàëèë â áîêàë Ñèðèóñà ìèêðîñêîïè÷åñêîå êîëè÷åñòâî íàïèòêà è óæå íàïðàâëÿëñÿ ê äâåðè, êîãäà Ñèðèóñ ïîíÿë, ÷òî îí óíîñèò ñ ñîáîé áóòûëêó. – Îñòàâü åå çäåñü! – ïîòðåáîâàë îí, è , ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Êðèâè ñ âûðàæåíèåì êðàéíåãî íåîäîáðåíèÿ âåðíóë áóòûëêó íà ñòîë, äîáàâèë. – À òî òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ áåãàòü òóäà-ñþäà êàæäûå äåñÿòü ñåêóíä. 

- Êîíå÷íî, ìèñòåð Áëýê, - ýòî áûëî âñå, ÷òî ñêàçàë Êðèâè. Ñèðèóñ ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå, ïîøàòíåòñÿ ëè áåçóïðå÷íîå ñïîêîéñòâèå ñåêðåòàðÿ, åñëè îí ïðåâðàòèòñÿ â ñîáàêó è ïîìî÷èòñÿ åìó íà íîãó. Ýòà ìûñëü â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ âèñêè íåñêîëüêî ðàçâåñåëèëà åãî. Íî íå íàäîëãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî êàê òîëüêî Êðèâè âûøåë èç êîìíàòû, Ãàððè ïðîäîëæèë ñâîå âûñòóïëåíèå. 

- Êàê ÿ óæå ñêàçàë, òî÷íåå, íàìåðåâàëñÿ ñêàçàòü, ïîñëåäíþþ íåäåëþ ïîâåäåíèå Ãåðìèîíû áûëî ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå ñòðàííûì, è, ïðèíèìàÿ âî âíèìàíèå òî, ÷òî îíà íå äåëèòñÿ ñî ìíîé ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè, ÿ ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî ïîïûòêè ïîëó÷èòü óäîâëåòâîðèòåëüíîå îáúÿñíåíèå ñ åå ñòîðîíû çàéìóò ó ìåíÿ çíà÷èòåëüíîå âðåìÿ. 

Ñèðèóñ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííûé ñïîñîá âûæèòü âî âðåìÿ ýòîãî ðàçãîâîðà – ýòî ñïðÿòàòüñÿ â àëêîãîëüíîì òóìàíå, è íàëèë ñåáå âòîðîé áîêàë. – È òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ óçíàë íåå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, - îòîçâàëñÿ îí. Ýòî áûëî ñêîðåå óòâåðæäåíèå, ÷åì âîïðîñ. 

- Ñîáñòâåííî ãîâîðÿ, äà. Òû ìîæåøü ýòîãî íå çíàòü, íî Ãåðìèîíà, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, íå ñìîãëà ñîçäàòü áîëåå áëèçêèõ äðóæåñêèõ îòíîøåíèé íè ñ êåì èç íàøèõ ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ çíàêîìûõ… 

'_Íåóæåëè?_', - ïîäóìàë Ñèðèóñ, '_Âîò óæ óäèâèòåëüíî! Âñå ýòè î÷àðîâàòåëüíûå ëåãêîìûñëåííûå äàìû ñðåäíèõ ëåò…êàæåòñÿ, ó ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ èíôàðêò áóäåò îò òàêîãî óäèâëåíèÿ)" – _Íî îí çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ èçîáðàçèòü ñî÷óâñòâåííóþ çàèíòåðåñîâàííîñòü è êèâíóë â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ. 

- Òàêèì îáðàçîì, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî ó âàñ âñåãäà áûëè çàìå÷àòåëüíûå îòíîøåíèÿ, ìíå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî â äàííûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ òû ìîã áû áûòü ïîäõîäÿùèì äîâåðåííûì ëèöîì. 

- Õì…, - ïðîèçíåñ Ñèðèóñ, íå çíàÿ, êàê åìó îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèå Ãàððè íà òî, ÷òî åìó òîëüêî ÷òî áûëî ïðåäëîæåíî ñíà÷àëà äîáèòüñÿ äîâåðèÿ Ãåðìèîíû, à ïîòîì ïðåäàòü åå, íå íàçûâàÿ ïðè ýòîì êðåñòíèêà îñëîì è íå õëîïàÿ äâåðüþ êàáèíåòà. – Íó, çíàåøü ëè, Ãàððè, ýòî âûãëÿäèò ñëåãêà… êàê áû ñêàçàòü… íåïîðÿäî÷íûì. 

Ãàððè ðàçäðàæåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, ñíÿë î÷êè, ïîëîæèë èõ íà ñòîë è îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà. Ïîòîì ñíîâà íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä, ïåðåäâèíóë î÷êè, è, äîáèâøèñü, ÷òîáû îíè ëåæàëè ñòðîãî ïåðïåíäèêóëÿðíî êðàþ ñòîëà, ñíîâà îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä. 

- '_Ìàëü÷èê, êàæåòñÿ, òû áåçíàäåæåí_', - ïîäóìàë Ñèðèóñ, '_Äåðæó ïàðè, òû ðàññòåãèâàåøü ðóáàøêó íîæîì è âèëêîé_!' 

- Äîðîãîé Ñèðèóñ, - ñóäÿ ïî íà÷àëó, ìîíîëîã îáåùàë áûòü äëèííûì, ïîýòîìó Ñèðèóñ ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî íàïîëíèë ñâîé áîêàë. – Ïå÷àëüíàÿ èñòèíà çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ â òîì, ÷òî ïîñòóïêè, êîòîðûå êàæóòñÿ ïðàâèëüíûì ïðè ðåøåíèè îïðåäåëåííûõ ÷èñòî ëè÷íûõ ïðîáëåì, íå îáÿçàòåëüíî äîëæíû ñ÷èòàòüñÿ òàêèìè æå, åñëè íà êàðòó ïîñòàâëåíî âûñøåå áëàãî. Ñëåäîâàòåëüíî… 

- Èçâèíè, - ïåðåáèë åãî Ñèðèóñ – îí áîëüøå íå ìîã ñäåðæèâàòü ñåáÿ. – Íî ìîæåøü ëè òû íàçâàòü ìíå ÷òî-íèáóäü áîëåå ëè÷íîå, ÷åì òâîÿ ñîáñòâåííàÿ ñåìåéíàÿ æèçíü. 

- Ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, - ïðîäîëæèë Ãàððè, ñëåãêà ïîâûøàÿ ãîëîñ, - ìíå ïðèõîäèòñÿ ðàññìàòðèâàòü ñâîþ ñåìåéíóþ æèçíü íå òîëüêî êàê ìîå ëè÷íîå, íî åùå è â çíà÷èòåëüíîé ñòåïåíè îáùåñòâåííîå äåëî. Â òîé ñòåïåíè, â êîòîðîé îò íåå çàâèñèò ìîÿ ðåïóòàöèÿ, à, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, ïðåñòèæ íàøåãî ãîñóäàðñòâà. Åñëè ìîÿ æåíà îòêàçûâàåòñÿ ñî ìíîé ñïàòü… 

'_Çà ýòî åå íåëüçÿ îñóæäàòü_', - ïîäóìàë Ñèðèóñ, - '_ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè òû òðàõàåøüñÿ òàê æå, êàê ãîâîðèøü…_' 

- …ýòî òîëüêî ìîÿ, òî÷íåå íàøà ïðîáëåìà, è ÿ, êîíå÷íî æå, íå ñòàë áû òåáÿ áåñïîêîèòü. Íî åñëè åå ñòðàííîå ïîâåäåíèå íà÷èíàåò âðåäèòü ìîåé ðåïóòàöèè, ÿ íå ìîãó è íå áóäó ýòîãî äîïóñêàòü. 

Ñèðèóñ íà÷àë ñëåãêà íåðâíè÷àòü è áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, ñòàðàÿñü âûáðîñèòü èç ãîëîâû ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî Äæåéìñ äîëæåí ñåé÷àñ ïåðåâåðíóòüñÿ â ìîãèëå. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ïîäóìàë îí, ýòîò êîøìàðíûé ðàçãîâîð áûë åìó íà ðóêó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñòåð ïîñëåäíèå ñîìíåíèÿ íàñ÷åò íå÷èñòîé ñîâåñòè. – ß ïîíÿë òâîþ ìûñëü, Ãàððè, - ñêàçàë îí, - è ïîñòàðàþñü ñäåëàòü âñå, ÷òî ñìîãó. Õîòÿ äóìàþ, ýòî çàéìåò êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ. Ìèîíà âðÿä ëè âûëîæèò ìíå âñå ñâîè ñåêðåòû ïðè ïåðâîì æå ðàçãîâîðå. 

Î÷êè áûëè ñíîâà íàäåòû. – Êîíå÷íî, íåò, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè. – Ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû íå áóäåò íèêàêèõ îãðàíè÷åíèé, ÿ ïîëíîñòüþ ïðåäîñòàâëÿþ òåáå ñâîáîäó âûáîðà âðåìåíè è ìåñòà âàøèõ âñòðå÷ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Åñëè áóäóò íåîáõîäèìû… 

'_Íåò, Ãàððè, íåò, íå ãîâîðè ýòîãî èëè ÿ òåáå ïî íîñó âìàæó_!' 

… êàêèå-òî ñåðüåçíûå ðàñõîäû, ÿ êîíå÷íî æå ïîçàáî÷óñü… 

Îí äîëæåí ñðî÷íî ñáåæàòü îòñþäà, èëè îí íå ãàðàíòèðóåò ñîõðàííîñòü ôèçèîíîìèè Ìèíèñòðà. – Âñå íîðìàëüíî, Ãàððè, - áûñòðî îòâåòèë îí. – ß ïðåïîäàþ â Õîãâàðöå è íå íóæäàþñü â äåíüãàõ. Êîíå÷íî æå, ÿ ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì âñå ñäåëàþ. Íó ÷òî æå, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî âñå ÿñíî, è ÿ ìîãó èäòè... 

Ãàððè ñíîâà ïðîòÿíóë åìó ðóêó. – Êàê ÿ óæå ãîâîðèë, áûëî ïðèÿòíî âèäåòü òåáÿ. ß ïðåäïî÷åë áû ïðîâåñòè â òâîåì îáùåñòâå áîëüøå âðåìåíè… 

- '_Íå ñòîèò áåñïîêîèòüñÿ_', - ïîäóìàë Ñèðèóñ. 

- …íî Øìèòö-Àëüòåíáóðã ñåé÷àñ óæå äîëæåí çàêàí÷èâàòü âñòðå÷ó ñ Ðåìîì Ëþïèíîì è ÿ äîëæåí ñîïðîâîæäàòü åãî âî âðåìÿ óæèíà â ïîñîëüñòâå Ãåðìàíèè. Ìîæåò áûòü, â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç. 

Ìóæ÷èíû ïîæàëè ðóêè è Ñèðèóñ ñ îãðîìíûì îáëåã÷åíèåì âûøåë èç êàáèíåòà, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íåìíîãî ãðóñòíûì è î÷åíü, î÷åíü ñòàðûì. 

-----*****----- 

Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà íà òåððàñå â çàäíåé ÷àñòè îñîáíÿêà, íàñëàæäàÿñü ïîñëåäíèìè ëó÷àìè çàõîäÿùåãî ñîëíöà è çàêàí÷èâàÿ âòîðîå ïèñüìî ñàìîé ñåáå, ñî÷èíåíèå êîòîðîãî â îñíîâíîì è îáúÿñíÿëî åå çàäóì÷èâîñòü çà çàâòðàêîì, êîãäà îêîëî åå íîã ïîÿâèëàñü Òâè÷è è ñîîáùèëà, ÷òî õîçÿéêó õîòåë áû âèäåòü Ñèðèóñ, åñëè êîíå÷íî, îí íå î÷åíü åå ïîáåñïîêîèò. 

- Êîíå÷íî æå íåò, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Ñêîðåå ïðèãëàñè åãî ñþäà. – Îíà çàäóìàëàñü, áûëî ëè åãî æåëàíèå ïîãîâîðèòü õîðîøèì èëè ïëîõèì ïðåäçíàìåíîâàíèåì. Ñêîðåå ïëîõèì, ïîòîìó ÷òî â ïèñüìå ãîðàçäî ëåã÷å íàïèñàòü «äà», ÷åì îòâåòèòü îòêàçîì. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, îí çàõî÷åò ïîäðîáíî îáúÿñíèòü åé, ïî÷åìó äîëæåí îòêàçàòüñÿ ïîìî÷ü, ÷òîáû áûòü óâåðåííûì, ÷òî íå îñêîðáèë åå ñâîèì îòêàçîì. 

- Çäðàâñòâóé, êðàñàâèöà! – ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàë åå Ñèðèóñ. – Èçâèíè çà íåîæèäàííîå âòîðæåíèå, ïðîñòî ÿ áûë íåïîäàëåêó… 

- Íåïîäàëåêó? Ãäå? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, êàê òîëüêî ñíîâà ñìîãëà äûøàòü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ñèðèóñ åå îáíÿë. 

- Íó, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íåïîäàëåêó. ß áûë â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå… 

- À, Ëþïèí! – ñ óëûáêîé ïðåäïîëîæèëà Ãåðìèîíà 

- Õîòåë áû ÿ, ÷òîáû ýòî áûë Ðåì! – îòâåòèë îí, çàêàòûâàÿ ãëàçà. – Íî íà ñàìîì äåëå ó ìåíÿ áûëà íàçíà÷åíà âñòðå÷à ñ Ãàððè. – Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäåëà ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå óäèâëåííîé. – ß ñåé÷àñ âñå îáúÿñíþ, âîò òîëüêî ñíèìó ýòî, - îí ïîêàçàë íà ñâîþ ìàíòèþ, - è åùå, äóìàþ, ìíå íå ïîìåøàë áû ñòàêàí÷èê âèñêè è íåìíîãî âîäû. Î-î-îõ, âîò òàê íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, - ñ îáëå÷åíèåì âçäîõíóë îí, îïóñòèâøèñü íà îäèí èç ïëåòåíûõ ñòóëüåâ è ñäåëàâ ïåðâûé ãëîòîê. 

Ãåðìèîíà âñå øèðå ðàñêðûâàëà ãëàçà, ñëóøàÿ ðàññêàç Ñèðèóñà î ðàçãîâîðå ñ åå ìóæåì. – Âîò óáëþäîê! – ïðîøèïåëà îíà, íî ïîòîì çàñìåÿëàñü. – Áåäíûé Ñèðèóñ, ñíà÷àëà ìîå ïèñüìî, ïîòîì ïðîñüáà Ãàððè. Â êàêîå çàòðóäíèòåëüíîå ïîëîæåíèÿ ÿ òåáÿ ïîñòàâèëà! 

- Íå ñêàçàë áû. ß â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ñîáèðàëñÿ òåáå ïîìî÷ü, à óæ ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî Ãàððè ðàññêàçàë ìíå ïðî Âûñøåå Áëàãî… 

Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü. – Î, äà, Âûñøåå Áëàãî, òû äîëæåí áûë ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî îí ìîæåò çàñóíóòü ýòî áëàãî ñåáå… 

- Íåò, - áûñòðî âîçðàçèë Ñèðèóñ. – Óæå çàíÿòî ìåòëîé. ß íå âèæó äðóãîãî îáúÿñíåíèÿ òîìó, ÷òî îí âñåãäà òàê ïðÿìî äåðæèò ñïèíó. 

Ïðèãëàøåíèå â ãåðìàíñêîå ïîñîëüñòâî ðàñïðîñòðàíÿëîñü òîëüêî íà Ãàððè, òàê ÷òî â ðàñïîðÿæåíèè ó åãî æåíû è Ñèðèóñà áûëî ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè, ñêîëüêî îíè õîòåëè è âå÷åð ïðîøåë î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî. 

- Èòàê, òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî íàêîíåö èçáàâèëàñü îò ñâîåé àïàòèè? – ñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ, êîãäà îíè îáíÿëè äðóã äðóãà íà ïðîùàíèå, ïîòîìó ÷òî áûëî óæå äàâíî ïîðà ðàñõîäèòñÿ ïî äîìàì. – ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî äàæå áåç… '_îõ-òû, ÿ ÷óòü áûëî íå íàçâàë èìÿ!_', - ïîäóìàë îí – …íîâûõ çíàêîìñòâ òû âñå ðàâíî áû õîòü íåìíîãî îæèëà? 

- Äóìàþ, îäíîãî çíàêîìñòâà âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî, - îòâåòèëà îíà. – È äàæå åñëè áû íå Øîí, íå äóìàåøü æå òû, ÷òî ÿ íå íàøëà áû êîãî-íèáóäü äðóãîãî? 

- Åñëè ó÷åñòü, êàêèå îáòÿãèâàþùèå þáêè òû îáû÷íî íîñèøü, ÿ â ýòîì àáñîëþòíî íå ñîìíåâàþñü. Ê òîìó æå òåïåðü ÿ ïîëó÷èë êàðò-áëàíø íà òî, ÷òîáû çàáèðàòü òåáÿ îòñþäà. Ïðàâäà, ÿ ðàñïóãàþ âñåõ ïîòåíöèàëüíûõ óõàæåðîâ – îíè ïîäóìàþò, ÷òî ÿ òâîé îòåö! 

- Ýòî òî÷íî, òû âûãëÿäèøü, êàê ìîé îòåö, à Ãàððè ñåé÷àñ òàíöóåò ìàìáî ñ íåìåöêèì ïîñëîì! Îòïðàâëÿéñÿ äîìîé, Ñèðèóñ, òû íàïèëñÿ! 

Ñèðèóñ ïîñëóøíî áðîñèë â êàìèí ïðèãîðøíþ äûìîëåòíîãî ïîðîøêà è ñî ñëîâàìè – Õîãâàðö, êàáèíåò ïðîôåññîðà Áëýêà! – èñ÷åç â çåëåíîì ïëàìåíè. 

Âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàÿ õèõèêàòü, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëàñü íàâåðõ, äóìàÿ î òîì, ÷òî åñëè Ñèðèóñ ñòàë ïðîôåññîðîì, â ìèðå íåò íè÷åãî íåâîçìîæíîãî. Îíà õîòåëà çàêðûòü äâåðè, âåäóùèå íà òåððàñó, ïîòîìó ÷òî âîçäóõ ñòàë íåìíîãî ïðîõëàäíûì. Óæå ïî÷òè çàêðûâ èõ, Ãåðìèîíà ðàçãëÿäåëà â ñóìåðêàõ, îêóòàâøèõ ïàðê, î÷åíü ìàëåíüêóþ ñîâó, ñðàçó æå íàïîìíèâøóþ åé Ñâèíðèíñòåëÿ. "Øîí?" – ïîäóìàëà îíà ñ íàäåæäîé, îòâÿçûâàÿ ïèñüìî îò ïòè÷üåé íîãè è íåòåðïåëèâî ðàçâîðà÷èâàÿ ïåðãàìåíò. Ïèñüìî áûëî íå îò Øîíà. Ýòî áûëî îäíî èç òåõ ïèñåì, êîòîðûå îáû÷íî ñîñòàâëÿþò èç âûðåçàííûõ èç ãàçåòû ñëîâ. 

ÅÑËÈ ÒÛ ÍÅ ÄÓÌÀÅØÜ ×ÒÎ ÒÂÎÅÌÓ ÌÓÆÓ ÏÎÍÐÀÂÈÒÑß ÒÂÎß ÑÂßÇÜ Ñ ÄÈÐÅÊÒÎÐÎÌ ÕÎÃÂÀÐÖÀ, ÂÑÒÐÅÒÈÌÑß ÇÀÂÒÐÀ Â ØÅÑÒÜ ÂÅ×ÅÐÀ Â ËÈÍ×ÅÂÀÍÍÎÌ ÃÎÁËÈÍÅ. 


	17. Chapter 17

Ãëàâà 17. 

— Âðèòåð! — áûëî ïåðâûì, ÷òî ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó Ãåðìèîíå. Ýòîò ïðîêëÿòûé íàâîçíûé æóê íàøåë, íàêîíåö, ñïîñîá îòîìñòèòü. ×òî æå, åñëè íåíàâèñòü è ìåñòü — ýòî áëþäà, êîòîðûå ëó÷øå ïîäàâàòü õîëîäíûìè, òî â ýòîì ñëó÷àå áëþäî áûëî íàñòîëüêî õîëîäíûì, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âîîáùå âîçìîæíî, è íå áåç ïðè÷èíû. Ïîñëå äëèòåëüíîãî çàêëþ÷åíèÿ â ñòåêëÿííîé áàíêå è äàííîãî ïîä äàâëåíèåì îáåùàíèÿ ñîáëþäàòü æóðíàëèñòñêóþ ýòèêó Ðèòà äåðæàëà ñëîâî, ñòèñíóâ çóáû. Ïîòîì, êîãäà îíà ìîãëà âçÿòüñÿ çà "ýòó äåâ÷îíêó", èíòåðåñû åå ÷èòàòåëåé áûëè îáðàùåíû ê äðóãèì ñîáûòèÿì, è, íàêîíåö, êîãäà ãîäû òåððîðà çàêîí÷èëèñü ê âñåîáùåìó îáëåã÷åíèþ, æóðíàëèñòà, ðèñêíóâøåãî íàïèñàòü, ÷òî ó íåâåñòû Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà íå òîò îòòåíîê ëàêà äëÿ íîãòåé, ìîãëè áû ïóáëè÷íî ëèí÷åâàòü. 

Ïîòîì Ãåðìèîíà äåñÿòü ëåò áûëà âíå äîñÿãàåìîñòè åå ÿäîâèòîãî æóðíàëèñòñêîãî ïåðà, è ñòîèëî åé ñäåëàòü ïåðâûé íåâåðíûé øàã ïîñëå âîçâðàùåíèÿ â êà÷åñòâå æåíû áëèñòàòåëüíîãî Ìèíèñòðà, êàê Âðèòåð íàêèíóëàñü íà íåå ñêîðåå êàê ÿñòðåá, ÷åì êàê æó÷îê. Øàíòàæ… îíà äîëæíà ðàññêàçàòü Ãàððè î Øîíå, ÷òîáû ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå îáëåã÷èòü ñîâåñòü… 

Ãåðìèîíà áóêâàëüíî ïîäïðûãíóëà, êîãäà ñïóñòÿ äîâîëüíî äîëãîå âðåìÿ åå ìîçã ñíîâà îáðåë ñïîñîáíîñòü äóìàòü. Äèðåêòîð Õîãâàðöà? Äèðåêòîðîì Õîãâàðöà áûë… 

Îíà ïðåâçîøëà ñàìó ñåáÿ è ðåøèëà àíàãðàììó ðàíüøå, ÷åì óñïåëà çàâåðøèòü ìûñëü. Ñíåéï. Øîí — ýòî Ñíåéï. Êîãäà îíà âèäåëà åãî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç? Íà ñâîåé ñâàäüáå, òîãäà ó íåãî åùå áûëè ãðÿçíûå âîëîñû è æåëòîâàòàÿ êîæà… çíà÷èò, îí èñïîëüçîâàë êàêèå-òî ÷àðû äëÿ èçìåíåíèÿ âíåøíîñòè, ïîêà îíà ó÷èëàñü â øêîëå. Èëè æå ýòîò, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, âåñüìà ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûé âíåøíèé âèä áûë ðåçóëüòàòîì óëó÷øàþùåãî âíåøíîñòü çàêëèíàíèÿ… Îíà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïðèêèäûâàëà, êàêèå ÷àðû ìîãëè áûòü èñïîëüçîâàíû â ýòîì ñëó÷àå, ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü è îöåíèòü âñå âîçìîæíîñòè, ÷òî ãîâîðèëî î òîì, íàñêîëüêî îíà ñòàëà ñàìîé ñîáîé. Åå ñòàðûé çàùèòíûé ìåõàíèçì — ìîçã ïåðåêëþ÷àåòñÿ íà àíàëèòè÷åñêóþ äåÿòåëüíîñòü, íå äàâàÿ ðàçâèòüñÿ ïàíèêå. 

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî åé íóæíî ñõîäèòü â áèáëèîòåêó è ïðî÷èòàòü, ÷òî çà çàêëèíàíèÿ ìîãëè èñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ, îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà íå ïàíèêó. Ýòî áûëà ñêîðåå áóðëÿùàÿ ÿðîñòü. Êàê îí ïîñìåë? Êàê îí ìîã òàê ñ íåé ïîñòóïèòü? Ùåë÷îê â ãîëîâå — Ñèðèóñ! Îí _äîëæåí _ áûë çíàòü, îí òîæå áûë â êóðñå! Åùå îäèí ùåë÷îê, çâó÷àùèé ñêîðåå êàê ñóìàñøåäøèé õîõîò ñàäîâîãî ãíîìà. Õìóðè! Îí òîæå ó÷àñòâîâàë â çàãîâîðå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî ãëóáîêèõ âäîõîâ è ñåëà. Åé íóæíà áûëà ñòðàòåãèÿ, îíà äîëæíà ïîäóìàòü, íà âðåìÿ çàáûòü ñâîþ ÿðîñòü è ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ãëàâíîé çàäà÷å: êàê ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ Âðèòåð. Åñëè áû îíà áûëà áîëåå óâåðåíà â ñåáå, îíà ìîãëà áû ðàññêàçàòü Ãàððè î åå ñîìíèòåëüíîì ðàññëåäîâàíèè, ãîòîâàÿ âûíåñòè åãî ðåàêöèþ è íå áîÿñü ïîñëåäñòâèé. Â ñëîæèâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè, áëàãîäàðÿ êðóïèöå èíôîðìàöèè, ïîëó÷åííîé èç ýòîãî ïèñüìà, ýòî âðÿä ëè áûëî ïðàâèëüíûì âûáîðîì. ×åðò áû ïîáðàë ýòó Âðèòåð! Îíà ìîãëà áû äàæå ïîïðîñèòü î ïîìîùè Ñèðèóñà èëè Øèçîãëàçà, åñëè áû ðåøèëà íå ðàññêàçûâàòü Ãàððè. Íî òåïåðü îá ýòîì íå ìîãëî èäòè è ðå÷è, ïîýòîìó îíà äîëæíà ñïðàâëÿòüñÿ ñàìà. Êàê òîëüêî îíà óäîñòîâåðèòñÿ, ÷òî åå íåîòëîæíàÿ ïðîáëåìà ðàçðåøèëàñü, åå ãíåâ òóò æå ïàäåò íà ãîëîâû ãîñïîä Ñíåéïà è Áëýêà. È Õìóðè. Íà ýòîò ðàç íèêàêîãî áëàíìàíæå. 

×åãî õî÷åò Âðèòåð? Òî÷íî íå äåíåã. ×òî íåñêîëüêî îáëåã÷àåò ñèòóàöèþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî äîñòàòü äåíüãè áûëî áû âåñüìà ïðîáëåìàòè÷íî. Çíà÷èò, èíôîðìàöèþ. Äà, ýòî êàæåòñÿ íàèáîëåå ëîãè÷íûì. 

Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî äëÿ çàâòðàøíåé áèòâû åé íóæåí ÿñíûé óì, ïîýòîìó ëåãëà ñïàòü ðàíî. Õîòÿ åå ñíû áûëè íàïîëíåíû æó÷êàìè, ÷åðíûìè ïñàìè è ïðîôåññîðàìè Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, ñìåíÿþùèìè äðóã äðóãà, ñëîâíî â êàëåéäîñêîïå, íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî îíà ïðîñíóëàñü ïîçäíî, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ îòäîõíóâøåé è ãîòîâîé ê âñòðå÷å ñ íåïðèÿòåëåì. 

***** 

Ëèí÷åâàííûé Ãîáëèí áûë ïàáîì íà Ìðàê-àëëåå, êîòîðûé âî âðåìåíà Âîëäåìîðòà îáëþáîâàëè Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ è ïðî÷àÿ ìàãè÷åñêàÿ ôàóíà. Ïîñëå ïàäåíèÿ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà Àóðîðû ïðîâåëè áåçæàëîñòíûé ðåéä ïî âñåì ìàãàçèíàì è äîìàì, êîòîðûå ïðåäïîëîæèòåëüíî áûëè çàðàæåíû òåìíîé ìàãèåé, âûòàùèëè îòòóäà èõ îáèòàòåëåé è î÷èñòèëè äîìà ìàññîé çàêëèíàíèé, çàùèùàâøèé æèòåëåé è èõ ñîáñòâåííîñòü. Óçêàÿ óëî÷êà òåïåðü ñòàëà ìîäíûì ðàéîíîì, ïîäîáíî Ëàòèíñêîìó êâàðòàëó âîëøåáíîé ÷àñòè Ëîíäîíà, à Ëèí÷åâàííûé Ãîáëèí ñòàë èçëþáëåííûì ìåñòîì äëÿ ýêñöåíòðè÷íûõ ëè÷íîñòåé. 

Åäâà íå óñíóâ íà ïëåíàðíîì çàñåäàíèè Ð.À.Ç.Â.Ð.À.Òà, (Ðåãèîíàëüíàÿ Àññîöèàöèÿ Çàïðåùåíèÿ Âîçðîæäåíèÿ Àìîðàëüíûõ Òàèíñòâ), Ãåðìèîíà àïïàðèðîâàëà äîìîé, ïðèíÿëà âàííó, ÷òîáû ðàññëàáèòüñÿ è ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ ê âñòðå÷å ñ íåíàâèñòíîé ðåïîðòåðøåé, îäåëàñü è äàëà Òâè÷è ïîäðîáíûå èíñòðóêöèè ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî îíà äîëæíà ñêàçàòü åå ìóæó, åñëè âñòðå÷à çàéìåò áîëüøå âðåìåíè, ÷åì ïëàíèðîâàëîñü. Â ïÿòü ìèíóò øåñòîãî îíà ñèäåëà çà ìàëåíüêèì ñòîëèêîì â ïàáå è ïîòÿãèâàëà Pinot Gris, ñîáèðàÿñü ñ ñèëàìè äëÿ ïðåäñòîÿùåé áîðüáû. ×òîáû ñíÿòü ðàñòóùåå â íåé íàïðÿæåíèå, îíà ïðèíÿëàñü ðàçãëÿäûâàòü òîëïó, ñîáèðàâøóþñÿ â ïàáå, ÷òîáû âûïèòü è ïîãîâîðèòü ïåðåä âîçâðàùåíèåì äîìîé, èëè ïåðåä òåì, êàê îòïðàâèòüñÿ â îäèí èç øèêàðíûõ ðåñòîðàíîâ. Åñëè çàäóìàòüñÿ, Ëèí÷åâàííûé Ãîáëèí áûë íåïëîõèì ìåñòîì, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî åãî ïîñåòèòåëè íå îñîáî èíòåðåñîâàëèñü ïîëèòèêîé, è âðÿä ëè óçíàëè áû Ãåðìèîíó èëè åå øàíòàæèñòà. 

Ó áàðà ñòîÿëà áëåäíàÿ âàìïèðøà ñ ãëÿíöåâî-÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè äî ïîÿñà, óëûáàâøàÿñÿ ñîçäàíèþ, êîòîðîå âïîëíå ìîãëî áûòü Ïîëóòðîëëåì, ñîáëàçíèòåëüíî ñêàëÿ êëûêè è öàðàïàÿ êðîâàâî-êðàñíûìè íîãòÿìè ñåðóþ øåðøàâóþ êîæó. Ðÿäîì ñ íåé ìîëîäîé áëîíäèí ñ ðàçâåâàþùåéñÿ øåâåëþðîé ÷èòàë ÷òî-òî — âåðîÿòíî, ñòèõè, ñóäÿ ïî äîíîñÿùèìñÿ îáðûâêàì — äðóãîìó âîëøåáíèêó, êîòîðûé ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë â ãëàçà ïîýòà, ðàññåÿííî ïîãëàæèâàÿ ïàëüöåì ëàöêàí ÷åðíîãî áàðõàòíîãî ïèäæàêà îò Dolce&Gabbana. Ïåðåä íèìè ñòîÿëà áóòûëêà øàìïàíñêîãî. 

Ïîêà Ãåðìèîíà ðàññåÿííî ïîòÿãèâàëà áåëîå âèíî, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî çà ñòèõè ÷èòàë ïîýò, ðàçäàëñÿ ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ. — Äîáðûé âå÷åð! 

— Äåííèñ! — âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, ïîäïðûãíóâ è âçÿâ åãî çà ðóêó. — Î, Äåíèñ, ÿ òàê ðàäà! Êàê òû… ß èìåþ â âèäó… — ñèòóàöèÿ ñòàíîâèëàñü íåëîâêîé — îí, î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî-òî çíàë î ïðîäåëêàõ Âðèòåð. Ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî îí áûë åå ñïàñèòåëåì, íî òàêæå îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî îí çíàë î ñîäåðæàíèè óíèçèòåëüíîãî ïèñüìà. Íàêîíåö, îíà ñêàçàëà. — Êàê òû óçíàë? Ñàäèñü, ïîæàëóéñòà, è ðàññêàæè ìíå! 

— Óçíàë î ÷åì? — ñïðîñèë Äåííèñ. 

— Íó, î Âðèòåð, î ïèñüìå, î øàíòàæå… ý… îáî âñåì. 

— Âðèòåð? — ïåðåñïðîñèë îí. — Îðèãèíàëüíàÿ ìûñëü. Êàê îñòðîóìíî. 

— Íå Âðèòåð? — ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. — Íó à êòî æå ýòî áûë? Êòî íàïèñàë ýòî ïèñüìî? 

Êðèâè óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. — ß íå èìåþ íå ìàëåéøåãî ïîíÿòèÿ, î ÷åì âû ãîâîðèòå. ß ñåé÷àñ çàêàæó ÷òî-íèáóäü âûïèòü, è âû ìíå îáî âñåì ðàññêàæåòå, õîðîøî? Çàêàçàòü âàì? — îíà êèâíóëà. — ×òî âû ïüåòå? 

Êîãäà îí âåðíóëñÿ ñ áîêàëàìè, Ãåðìèîíà áûëà áëèçêà ê ïàíèêå. Øàíòàæèñò ìîæåò óâèäåòü åå çà ñòîëèêîì ñ ïîìîùíèêîì ìóæà, ñäåëàòü âûâîä, ÷òî îíà îáî âñåì ðàññêàçàëà Ãàððè, è ðàçãîâîð íå ñîñòîèòñÿ. — Ý… Äåííèñ, — ñêàçàëà îíà, íàêîíåö. — Ìíå î÷åíü íåóäîáíî, è ÿ íå õî÷ó òåáÿ îáèäåòü, íî íå ìîã áû òû ïåðåñåñòü çà äðóãîé ñòîëèê? ß îáúÿñíþ ïîòîì. 

Äåííèñ óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. — Êîíå÷íî, åñëè âû íàñòàèâàåòå. Âû êîãî-òî æäåòå? 

Î, Áîæå, âñå õóæå è õóæå! Òåïåðü åå íå òîëüêî øàíòàæèðîâàëè çà ñâèäàíèå ñ Ñåâåðóñîì Ñíåéïîì, íî è Äåííèñ ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ó íåå íàçíà÷åíî ñâèäàíèå, è îíà æäåò ñâîåãî ëþáîâíèêà. Ïðîñòî âåëèêîëåïíî! 

— Äà, â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå. ß êîå-êîãî æäó. 

— Äóìàþ, âû íå ñêàæåòå ìíå, åñëè ÿ ñïðîøó? — ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ îí, çàãàäî÷íî óëûáàÿñü. 

— Ý… ïîæàëóé, íåò. 

— Òàêîé áîëüøîé ñåêðåò? — ñïðîñèë îí ñ çàñòûâøåé íà ëèöå óëûáêîé. 

— Ìììì, äà, âîçìîæíî… ýòî ÷òî-òî âðîäå ñþðïðèçà äëÿ Ãàððè, — îò÷àÿííî ïðèäóìûâàëà îíà. — Ê ãîäîâùèíå íàøåé ñâàäüáû. 

— À, ïîíÿòíî. À ÿ-òî äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî íàñ÷åò äèðåêòîðà Õîãâàðöà. 

Ãåðìèîíà íèêîãäà â æèçíè íå èãðàëà â êâèääè÷, íî ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî èìåííî òàê ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü, êîãäà â æèâîò ïîïàäàåò áëàäæåð. — Òàê ýòî òû? — âûäàâèëà îíà. — Òû? … íî ïî÷åìó… 

— Äà, ýòî ÿ. Âàøå çäîðîâüå, Ãåðìèîíà! — îòâåòèë îí, ïîäíèìàÿ áîêàë. 

- Äà ÷òî á òåáÿ…, - ïðîøèïåëà îíà, ñäåëàâ áîëüøîé ãëîòîê âèíà. 

- Ñïàñèáî, íî íàäåþñü, áåç âàøåãî ó÷àñòèÿ? Ìåíÿ íå èíòåðåñóþò ôðèãèäíûå æåíùèíû, òåì áîëåå, åñëè îíè ñòàðøå ìåíÿ. Õîòÿ Ñíåéïó, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ýòà èäåÿ ïîíðàâèëàñü áû áîëüøå. 

Îíà ïîäàâèëà æåëàíèå ïëåñíóòü åìó â ëèöî ñîäåðæèìîå ñâîåãî ñòàêàíà, ïîäíÿëàñü ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà, íî íå óøëà. Ýòî áûëî ñëèøêîì âàæíî. 

— ß ðàäà ýòî ñëûøàòü, — ñ ñàðêàçìîì îòâåòèëà îíà. — _ Ìàëü÷èêè_, — îíà ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ïðîèçíåñëà ýòî ñëîâî, — îáû÷íî ìåíÿ íå çàâîäÿò. Îíà ñ ðàäîñòüþ óâèäåëà, êàê îí ïîêðàñíåë îò ãíåâà. — Òàê ÷åãî òû õî÷åøü? Äåíåã? Òû äîëæåí çíàòü, ÷òî èõ ó ìåíÿ íåò. Ãàððè ñðàçó çàìåòèò, åñëè ÿ ñíèìó áîëüøóþ ñóììó ñ íàøåãî ñ÷åòà. Íå ñåêñ, íå äåíüãè… À ÷òî, Äåííèñ? 

Îí îòâåòèë òàê òèõî, ÷òî îíà åäâà ðàññëûøàëà åãî â ãóëå ãîëîñîâ, çàïîëíÿþùèõ ïàá, — ß õî÷ó ñâîåãî áðàòà. 

— Òâîåãî áðàòà? — Îí â Àçêàáàíå, íàñêîëüêî ÿ çíàþ. Îí áûë ïðåäàòåëåì. Èç-çà íåãî ïîãèá ìîé ëó÷øèé äðóã è åùå íåñêîëüêî ñòóäåíòîâ! Òû… — îíà âîâðåìÿ îñòàíîâèëàñü è íå ñêàçàëà "ñîøåë ñ óìà" — áåñïîëåçíî óâåðÿòü ñóìàñøåäøåãî â òîì, ÷òî îí íåâìåíÿåì. — Òû ñåðüåçíî? 

Êîãäà îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âñå î÷åíü ñåðüåçíî. Îíà ðåøèëà ïîïðîáîâàòü ïî-äðóãîìó. — Ðàññêàæè ìíå îá ýòîì, Äåííèñ, — ìÿãêî ïîïðîñèëà îíà. 

Îí ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. — Âû íå õîòèòå çíàòü! — îòâåòèë îí ñ îò÷àÿíèåì. — Ïî÷åìó âàì èíòåðåñíî? 

Îíà îñòîðîæíî âçÿëà åãî çà ðóêó, îòìåòèâ, êàê îí äðîæèò. Íî îí íå îòäåðíóë ðóêó. — Äåííèñ, — ñêàçàëà îíà, ãëÿäÿ â åãî ãëàçà. — ß êîãäà-íèáóäü îòíîñèëàñü ê òåáå ïëîõî? Áåç óâàæåíèÿ? Êàê ê íèçøåìó? — îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. — Òàê ïî÷åìó òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìíå íå èíòåðåñíî óçíàòü î Êîëèíå? ß âèæó, ÷òî ýòî ïðè÷èíÿåò òåáå áîëü. Ðàññêàæè ìíå, ïîæàëóéñòà. 

Ïîñëå âíóòðåííåé áîðüáû æåëàíèå ðàññêàçàòü ïåðåñèëèëî, è îí íà÷àë. — Âû ïîìíèòå Ðåçíþ íà Âðó÷åíèè Äèïëîìîâ? 

Ãåðìèîíà ïå÷àëüíî ðàññìåÿëàñü. — Êàê ÿ ìîãó ýòîãî íå ïîìíèòü? Îíà ñòîèò ó ìåíÿ ïåðåä ãëàçàìè, êàê áóäòî ïðîèçîøëà â÷åðà. Êàê ñ÷àñòëèâû ìû áûëè — íàêîíåö ñâîáîäíû, íàêîíåö íà÷íåì íîâóþ æèçíü — ñâîþ ñîáñòâåííóþ æèçíü. È ïîòîì ýòè ÷óäîâèùà… — çàêîí÷èëà îíà ïî÷òè íåñëûøíî. 

— Äà, Ãåðìèîíà, ÷óäîâèùà. Îíè óáèëè âàøèõ äðóçåé, îíè óíè÷òîæèëè âàøó æèçíü — íå äóìàéòå, ÷òî ÿ ýòîãî íå ïîíèìàþ. Âû ïîêàòèëèñü âíèç ïîñëå òîãî, êàê óáèëè Ðîíà. Äóìàåòå, ÿ ýòîãî íå ïîíèìàþ? ß ìàããëîðîæäåííûé, êàê è âû, íî ÿ ó÷èëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå íà äâà ãîäà ïîçæå. ß íå ìîã ñáåæàòü îò âñåãî è îò âñåõ. ß æèë òàì äåíü çà äíåì — âû çíàåòå, ýòî áðàò ïðåäàòåëÿ, ìîæåò áûòü, îí òîæå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñòàòü Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, êîíå÷íî, ìû íèêîãäà íå ñêàæåì ýòîãî åìó â ëèöî… Ïîâåðüòå, Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ ñëûøàë èõ è ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë ýòî. Íî ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî âûáîðà. Ìîè ðîäèòåëè íå äàíòèñòû. Ìîé îòåö — ìîëî÷íèê, à ìàìà — äîìîõîçÿéêà. Èì ñêàçàëè, ÷òî Êîëèí ïîãèá â ðåçóëüòàòå íåñ÷àñòíîãî ñëó÷àÿ, Äàìáëäîð ëè÷íî ñîîáùèë èì îá ýòîì. Íî ß çíàë! ß çíàë! Êîëèí ðàññêàçàë ìíå î Äåìåíòîðàõ è î òîì, ÷òî îíè äåëàþò ñ ëþäüìè. ß çíàþ, ÷òî îí ãíèë òàì äåíü çà äíåì öåëûõ øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò! — îí çàëïîì îïðîêèíóë â ñåáÿ áîêàë âèíà. — Âû äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, ñêîëüêî ïðîøåíèé ÿ îòïðàâèë â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî! Ðàäè Áîãà, åìó áûëî øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò, âñåãî ëèøü ìàëü÷èê! Îíè îòïðàâèëè åãî â Àçêàáàí äàæå áåç ðàññëåäîâàíèÿ! 

Ãåðìèîíó íà÷àëî ïîäòàøíèâàòü. — Íî îí æå ïðèçíàëñÿ, ïðàâäà? 

Êðèâè ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ òàêîé íåíàâèñòüþ, ÷òî ìîã áû óáèòü âçãëÿäîì. — Âû òîæå ìàããëîðîæäåííàÿ, Ãåðìèîíà, íå òàê ëè? 

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. 

— Çíà÷èò, âû äîëæíû çíàòü, òàê æå êàê è ÿ, ÷òî â ïðåçèðàåìîì íàìè ìàããëîâñêîì îáùåñòâå ñóùåñòâóåò òàêîå ïîíÿòèå, êàê ïîäðîñòêîâàÿ ïðåñòóïíîñòü ñî âñåìè âûòåêàþùèìè þðèäè÷åñêèìè ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè. Ìàããëîâñêèå çàêîíû ó÷èòûâàþò âîçìîæíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî âû ïðîñòî ñîâåðøèëè îøèáêó, åñëè ñòàëè ïðåñòóïíèêîì â ðàííåì âîçðàñòå. Äàæå åñëè âû ïðèçíàëèñü. Äàæå åñëè ýòî óáèéñòâî. Îíè ñ÷èòàþò, ÷òî â øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò ÷åëîâåê íå â ñèëàõ ïîëíîñòüþ îòâå÷àòü çà ñâîè ïîñòóïêè. Îíè äàþò âòîðîé øàíñ, ðàäè Áîãà! — â ãîëîñå Êðèâè ïîñëûøàëèñü èñòåðè÷åñêèå íîòêè. Â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ñîãëàñíà ñ íèì. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, ïîñëåäñòâèÿ òîãî, ÷òî ðåïîðòåðû ïîçæå íàçâàëè "Ãîñóäàðñòâåííîé èçìåíîé Êðèâè", áûëè óæàñàþùèìè. Íî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åãî áðàò ïðàâ. Ìîæåò, Êîëèí è íå áûë íåâèíîâåí, êàê Ñèðèóñ, íî ìîã ëè îí íåñòè ïîëíóþ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà ðåøåíèå, êîòîðîå ïðèíÿë, êîãäà áûë åùå ìàëü÷èêîì? 

Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïëà÷óùåãî Äåííèñà. Êàêîâî åìó ïðèõîäèëîñü â øêîëå â ïîñëåäíèå äâà ãîäà! Ê òîìó æå âñå ýòî âðåìÿ îí äîëæåí áûë ëãàòü ðîäèòåëÿì. 

— Âàøè ðîäèòåëè âñå åùå æèâû? — ñïðîñèëà îíà. 

— ×òî? 

Îíà ïîâòîðèëà. — Äà, æèâû. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî îíè ïîäîçðåâàþò ÷òî-òî íåëàäíîå ñ ýòîé èñòîðèåé ïðî íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé. 

— ß ñêàçàëà òî æå ñâîèì ðîäèòåëÿì î ñìåðòè Ðîíà. 

— Ïðàâäà? Ïî÷åìó? 

— Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ óñòàëà îò ïîñòîÿííûõ ðàçãîâîðîâ, ÷òî âîëøåáíûé ìèð íå äëÿ ìåíÿ. Êàê áóäòî â ìàããëîâñêîì ìèðå íå ïðîèñõîäÿò òå æå óæàñû! Ïîìíèøü òó óæàñíóþ òðàãåäèþ â Íüþ-Éîðêå? Êîãäà ýòî áûëî? Êàæåòñÿ, â 2001, ìû ñ Ãàððè òîãäà âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ æèëè â Ïàðèæå. Ïðàêòè÷åñêè ýòî òî æå ñàìîå. Ïîýòîìó ÿ îáðàòèëàñü â ìèíèñòåðñòâî è ïîïðîñèëà èçìåíèòü ïàìÿòüìàìû è ïàïû. 

— Ïðàâäà? È îíè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ýòî ñäåëàëè? 

— Äà, ñäåëàëè. ß âñå âðåìÿ òâåðäèëà, ÷òî îíè ñàìè ðåøèëè, ÷òî òàê ëó÷øå äëÿ íèõ, — Îíà ïå÷àëüíî óëûáíóëàñü, è Êðèâè íåâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò. — Äåííèñ, ïî÷åìó òû íå ïðèøåë êî ìíå? Çà÷åì òû íàïèñàë ýòî ïèñüìî? Òû íå âåðèë, ÷òî ÿ òåáå ïîìîãó? 

Îí çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè. — Ãåðìèîíà, — ñêàçàë îí ãëóõèì ãîëîñîì. — Âû õîòÿ áû ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, íàñêîëüêî âû èçìåíèëèñü çà ïîñëåäíþþ íåäåëþ? ß çíàþ âàñ óæå ïÿòü ëåò, è âû âñåãäà îòíîñèëèñü êî ìíå âåæëèâî, óâàæèòåëüíî, íî íèêîãäà íå áûëè ÷åëîâåêîì, ê êîòîðîìó ìîæíî îáðàòèòüñÿ çà ïîìîùüþ. Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë, ÷òî íàø ðàçãîâîð òàê çàêîí÷èòñÿ, ÿ áû íèêîãäà íå íàïèñàë ýòî ïèñüìî. Âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòèòå ìíå ïîìî÷ü? 

— Êîíå÷íî, — îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ íåõîðîøåé óëûáêîé. — È ìåíÿ åñòü äðóçüÿ — òî÷íåå, òðè äðóãà, êîòîðûå ñ áîëüøèì ýíòóçèàçìîì âîçüìóòñÿ çà ýòî äåëî. 

Íåïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿâ åå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, Äåííèñ âçäðîãíóë. — Âû ãîâîðèòå… âû ïîçîâåòå Àóðîðîâ? Âû èì âñå ðàññêàæåòå, è îíè òîæå çàáåðóò ìåíÿ â Àçêàáàí? Âû òàêàÿ æå, êàê îíè, Ãåðìèîíà, òàêàÿ æå! ß äîëæåí áûë ýòî ïðåäâèäåòü! Íåëüçÿ áûëî äîâåðÿòü âàì! Çà÷åì ÿ òîëüêî ïîâåðèë? 

Øóì, öàðÿùèé â ïàáå, âäðóã ïîëíîñòüþ ñòèõ. Âñõëèïûâàíèÿ Äåííèñà áûëè åäèíñòâåííûì çâóêîì, íàðóøàâøèì îøåëîìëåííóþ òèøèíó. 

— Îí… — Ãåðìèîíà îòêàøëÿëàñü. — Ó íåãî ïðîñòî ïðîáëåìû ñ íåâåñòîé… ý… íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî, ïðàâäà… íå îáðàùàéòå âíèìàíèÿ, ïðîäîëæàéòå! 

Òóò æå øóì âîçîáíîâèëñÿ. Ïàðåíü ðàññòðîèëñÿ èç-çà ñâîåé íåâåñòû — íè÷åãî èíòåðåñíîãî, ïîêà îí íå çàñóíåò ïàëî÷êó ñåáå â ðîò è íå ðàçíåñåò ñâîþ ãîëîâó íà êóñî÷êè. 

— Äåííèñ! — ãîðÿ÷î çàøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. — Äåííèñ, ïîñëóøàé ìåíÿ! ß íå ñîáèðàþñü çâàòü Àóðîðîâ. Ïðàâäà. ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó ñîâìåñòèòü ïðèÿòíîå ñ ïîëåçíûì. À òåïåðü ñëóøàé… 


	18. Chapter 18

ÃËÀÂÀ 18 

Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï âåðíóëñÿ â Õîãâàðö ïîñëå ÷åòûðåõ äíåé îòñóòñòâèÿ, îòäîõíóâøèé, îáíîâëåííûé, ñ òâåðäûì ðåøåíèåì íàñ÷åò òîãî, êàê ðàçâèâàòü îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Îí îòêðîåò åé ñâîé ñåêðåò êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå è îáúÿñíèò, ïî÷åìó íå ñäåëàë ýòîãî ðàíüøå. Îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ïåðèîä íåèçáåæíîé äèñãàðìîíèè áóäåò êîðîòêèì, à ïîòîì îí ñìîæåò ïîïûòàòüñÿ ïåðâûé ðàç â æèçíè ïîñòðîèòü ïðî÷íûå è äëèòåëüíûå îòíîøåíèÿ ñ æåíùèíîé. 

Îí âåðíóëñÿ â ñóááîòó ïîñëå ïîëóäíÿ, ÷òîáû çà ÷àøêîé ÷àÿ îáñóäèòü ñ Ìèíåðâîé íåñêîëüêî øêîëüíûõ ïðîáëåì – íè÷åãî èç ðÿäà âîí âûõîäÿùåãî íå ïðîèçîøëî, ïîýòîìó ñ äåëàìè îíè ïîêîí÷èëè áûñòðî. Ïîñëå íåáîëüøîé ïàóçû Ìèíåðâà îñòîðîæíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü äàëüíåéøèìè íàìåðåíèÿìè Ñåâåðóñà îòíîñèòåëüíî Ãåðìèîíû, è áûëà ïðèÿòíî óäèâëåíà, óñëûøàâ î ðåçóëüòàòå åãî ðàçäóìèé âî âðåìÿ îòäûõà. 

Ïîñëå îáåäà îí óñåëñÿ â ñâîåì êàáèíåòå è íàïèñàë Ãåðìèîíå, ñîîáùàÿ î ñâîåì âîçâðàùåíèè è ñïðàøèâàÿ, ñìîãóò ëè îíè âñòðåòèòüñÿ íà ñëåäóþùåé íåäåëå. Îí îæèäàë áûñòðîãî îòâåòà, è íåìíîãî ðàññòðîèëñÿ, êîãäà äî âîñêðåñíîãî âå÷åðà òàê íè÷åãî è íå ïîëó÷èë. 

Çà âðåìÿ åãî îòñóòñòâèÿ íà ñòîëå ñêîïèëîñü äîâîëüíî ìíîãî ïî÷òû. Ñåâåðóñ áûë çàíÿò ñî÷èíåíèåì îòâåòà äèðåêòîðó Íîâî-Îðëåàíñêîãî Èíñòèòóòà Ìîëîäûõ Êîëäóíîâ, êàñàþùåãîñÿ ïëàíèðóåìîé ïðîãðàììû îáìåíà ñòóäåíòàìè – èäåÿ, êîòîðóþ Àìåðèêàíñêèé Ìèíèñòð Ìàãèè îáñóæäàë ñ Ãàððè âî âðåìÿ ñâîåãî ïîñëåäíåãî âèçèòà â Ëîíäîí - êîãäà çà îêíîì ïîÿâèëàñü ñîâà, òðåáóþùàÿ, ÷òîáû åå âïóñòèëè â êîìíàòó. Âîïðåêè åãî îæèäàíèÿì, ïòèöà ïðèíåñëà íå îòâåò îò Ãåðìèîíû, à êîíâåðò âåñüìà îôèöèàëüíîãî âèäà, â êîòîðîì áûëî ñëåäóþùåå ïðèãëàøåíèå: 

Ìèíèñòð Ìàãèè, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð,  

Ïðîñèò ïðèñóòñòâèÿ Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà, Äèðåêòîðà Øêîëû Ìàãèè è Âîëøåáñòâà Õîãâàðö. 

Íà íåîôèöèàëüíîì îáåäå â ðåçèäåíöèè Ìèíèñòðà. 

Âî âòîðíèê, 25 ñåíòÿáðÿ 2014 ãîäà, â 19.30. 

Ôîðìà îäåæäû: îôèöèàëüíàÿ ìàíòèÿ. 

Ïî ðÿäó ïðè÷èí Ñåâåðóñ òóò æå ðåøèë, ÷òî äîëæåí ïîä êàêèì-òî ïðåäëîãîì îòêàçàòüñÿ îò ïðèãëàøåíèÿ. Âî-ïåðâûõ, è ýòî íàèáîëåå âàæíî, òàì áóäåò Ãåðìèîíà, ïðè÷åì áîëåå, ÷åì âåðîÿòíî, ÷òî îíè íå óñïåþò ïîãîâîðèòü çàðàíåå. Îí íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû îíà óçíàëà ïðàâäó òàêèì ñïîñîáîì. Âî-âòîðûõ, åìó ñòàíîâèëîñü íå ïî ñåáå îò ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî îí áóäåò ñèäåòü çà îäíèì ñòîëîì ñ Ãàððè ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òâåðäî ðåøèë óêðàñèòü åãî ãîëîâó ïàðîé î÷åíü ñèìïàòè÷íûõ ðîæåê. Â-òðåòüèõ, îí íå òåðïåë ìåðîïðèÿòèé ïîäîáíîãî ñîðòà, è «íåîôèöèàëüíûé îáåä â îôèöèàëüíûõ ìàíòèÿõ» íå òîëüêî ðàçäðàæàë åãî ïðîòèâîðå÷èâîñòüþ ñàìîé èäåè, íî åùå è îáåùàë äîñòàâèòü î÷åíü ìàëî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Ñåâåðóñ óæå ðåøèë óòðîì ïåðâûì äåëîì ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ ñåêðåòàðåì Ãàððè è ïîïðîñèòü, ÷òîáû åãî èñêëþ÷èëè èç ÷èñëà ïðèãëàøåííûõ, ïîñêîëüêó îí íå ìîæåò îòìåíèòü çàðàíåå íàçíà÷åííóþ âñòðå÷ó. 

Îí îòëîæèë ïðèãëàøåíèå è òîëüêî óñïåë âçÿòü ïåðî, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæèòü íà÷àòîå ïèñüìî, êîãäà â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëè è, ïîñëå êîðîòêîãî «Âîéäèòå!», äâåðü îòêðûë Ñèðèóñ, äåðæàùèé â ðóêå òî÷íî òàêîå æå ïðèãëàøåíèå. – ×òî çà ÷óäíûé äåíü, Ñåâåðóñ! – ñêàçàë îí, óñàæèâàÿñü, áåñöåðåìîííî óêëàäûâàÿ íîãè íà äèðåêòîðñêèé ñòîë è ñîçíàòåëüíî èãíîðèðóÿ ïîäíÿòûå áðîâè Ñíåéïà. – Íàñ óäîñòàèâàþò ÷åñòè, î êîòîðîé ìû äàæå íå ñìåëè ìå÷òàòü! Íåîôèöèàëüíûé óæèí ñ ìèíèñòðîì! Â îôèöèàëüíûõ ìàíòèÿõ! ß ïëà÷ó îò ñ÷àñòüÿ âîò óæå äåñÿòü ìèíóò. 

- Ìíå íå ãðîçèò çàõëåáíóòüñÿ ñëåçàìè îò âîñòîðãà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ òóäà íå èäó, - ñóõî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, ïûòàÿñü âûòàùèòü èç-ïîä êàáëóêà Ñèðèóñà äîêóìåíò, êîòîðûé êàçàëñÿ åìó âàæíûì. 

- Ïî÷åìó? 

- Çíàåøü ëè, Ñèðèóñ, - íà÷àë Ñíåéï, ïðîèçíîñÿ ñëîâà ìåäëåííî, êàê áóäòî ãîâîðÿ ñ ëþáèìûì, íî î÷åíü ãëóïûì ðåáåíêîì, - òû äîëæåí áûë ñëó÷àéíî çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ó íàøåãî ãëóáîêîóâàæàåìîãî ìèíèñòðà åñòü æåíà… 

Ñèðèóñ õëîïíóë ñåáÿ ïî ëáó. – Íó ÷òî ÿ çà èäèîò! 

- Äà, - ëþáåçíî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. – Ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî ýòî ÿ è èìåë â âèäó… 

- Íåò, ÿ ïðîñòî âñïîìíèë, ÷òî òû íå çíàåøü òîãî, ÷òî çíàþ ÿ…. 

- ß ÷òî-òî ñîìíåâàþñü â ýòîì, Ñèðèóñ. 

- Íå ñòðîé èç ñåáÿ óìíèêà. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ó òåáÿ øèëî â çàäíèöå, Äèðåêòîð, íî âñå æå äàé ìíå çàêîí÷èòü. Òû íå ìîæåøü çíàòü òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ñâÿçàëñÿ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, ÷òîáû ñïðîñèòü, êîãî åùå ïðèãëàñèëè, è îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî áóäóò òîëüêî òû, ÿ, è Øèçîãëàç. À îíà ïðè âñåì ýòîì ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü íå áóäåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñîáèðàåòñÿ â ãîñïèòàëü Ñâ.Ìóíãî… 

- ×òî? – Ñíåéï âçëåòåë ñ êðåñëà, êàê ãðåìó÷àÿ çìåÿ. – Â ãîñïèòàëü Ñâ.Ìóíãî? Çà÷åì? Îíà áîëüíà? ×òî… ïî÷åìó òû ìíå ñðàçó íå ñêàçàë? 

- Ñå-âå-ðóñ! – îñòàíîâèë åãî Áëýê. – Ñåâåðóñ, îíà íå áîëüíà. Îíà ïðîâåäåò òàì òîëüêî îäíó íî÷ü äëÿ åæåãîäíîãî îñìîòðà. Êàê ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ýòî èäåÿ, êîòîðóþ Ãàððè ïîäõâàòèë â Âàøèíãòîíå. Êàæåòñÿ, èõ ìàããëîâñêèé ïðåçèäåíò ïðîõîäèò ýòè îñìîòðû. Òàê ÷òî áîÿòüñÿ íå÷åãî, òû òîæå ìîæåøü èäòè. 

- Íî ÿ íå õî÷ó ñåé÷àñ ñèäåòü çà îäíèì ñòîëîì ñ Ãàððè, - âîçðàçèë Ñíåéï. 

- ß òåáÿ ïîíèìàþ, íî òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ýòî ñäåëàòü, ðàíüøå èëè ïîçæå. Ïîñìîòðè íà äåëî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû. Ëó÷øå ñåé÷àñ, ÷åì ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïåðåñïèøü ñ åãî æåíîé. Ïîâåðü, ÷òî ìíå òîæå âñå ýòî íå íðàâèòñÿ. Îôèöèàëüíûå ìàíòèè! Åñëè íà íåîôèöèàëüíûé îáåä ïðèõîäèòñÿ íàïÿëèâàòü îôèöèàëüíóþ ìàíòèþ, òî ÷òî, èíòåðåñíî, ïðèäåòñÿ îäåòü íà îôèöèàëüíûé? 

- Ïàðàäíóþ ìàíòèþ â öâåòàõ êîëëåäæà. Çíàåøü ÷òî, Ñèðèóñ? Äàâàé ïîãîâîðèì ñ Àëàñòîðîì è ñïðîñèì, ñîáèðàåòñÿ ëè îí òàì ïîÿâèòüñÿ. Åñëè ñîáèðàåòñÿ, ìû áóäåì óâåðåíû â ÷èñëåííîì ïðåèìóùåñòâå òðè ïðîòèâ îäíîãî, è ñìîæåì íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ìåðîïðèÿòèå áóäåò òåðïèìûì. 

*** 

Èòàê, âî âòîðíèê â 19.29 Áëýê è Ñíåéï âûøëè èç êàìèíà â ïðèåìíîé îñîáíÿêà ìèíèñòðà, è ÷óòü áûëî íå îêàçàëèñü ñáèòûìè ñ íîã Àëàñòîðîì Õìóðè, êîòîðûé ïðåäïî÷åë àïïàðèðîâàòü ïðÿìî íà êîâðèê ïåðåä êàìèíîì. Èõ âñòðåòèë äîìîâûé ýëüô – ýòî áûëà Òâè÷è, íî ãîñòè îá ýòîì íå çíàëè – è ïðåäëîæèë ñëåäîâàòü çà ñîáîé â ìàëåíüêèé ñàëîí. – Ñþäà, äæåíòëüìåíû, - ïðîïèùàëà îíà. – Åãî ïðåâîñõîäèòåëüñòâî ïðîñèë âàñ ñàäèòüñÿ, îí áóäåò ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò. Æåëàåòå àïåðèòèâ? 

- Äà, - â óíèñîí îòâåòèëè îíè, è ïîòîì òàê æå äðóæíî óòî÷íèëè, - âèñêè, ïîæàëóéñòà. – Ýëüô ïîäàë èì íàïèòêè è, ïåðåä òåì, êàê âûéòè èç êîìíàòû, âðó÷èë êàæäîìó ïî êîíâåðòó. 

- Åãî ïðåâîñõîäèòåëüñòâî ñêàçàë, ÷òî äæåíòëüìåíû ìîãóò îòêðûòü èõ, ïîêà áóäóò åãî æäàòü. – Îíà ïîêëîíèëàñü è èñ÷åçëà. 

Òðîå ìóæ÷èí îáìåíÿëèñü ëþáîïûòíûìè âçãëÿäàìè. – Íó ÷òî æå, - ïðîðîêîòàë Õìóðè, - çà âàøå çäîðîâüå, ìàëü÷èêè! Ìîæåò áûòü, íàø âå÷åð îêàæåòñÿ ïîïðèÿòíåå, ÷åì ìû îæèäàëè! – È îí îäíèì ãëîòêîì îïóñòîøèë ñâîé ñòàêàí. 

- Åñëè òû ïðîäîëæèøü òàê æå, êàê è íà÷àë, Àëàñòîð, - çàìåòèë Ñíåéï, îïóñêàÿ íà õðóïêîãî âèäà ñòåêëÿííûé ñòîëèê ñâîé áîêàë, èç êîòîðîãî îí ñäåëàë òîëüêî îäèí ìàëåíüêèé ãëîòîê, - ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî ñêîðî òû íà÷íåøü îòáèâàòü ÷å÷åòêó íà ñòîëå, à â ýòîì çðåëèùå ÷åðòîâñêè ìàëî ïðèÿòíîãî. 

Â ýòî âðåìÿ Ñèðèóñ îòêðûë ñâîé êîíâåðò è èçäàë ñòðàííûé, áóëüêàþùèé çâóê. – Ñèðèóñ, ÷òî ýòî òû, â ñàìîì äåëå! – ñêàçàë Õìóðè. – Òåáå ÷òî, ìàìà íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ðûãàòü â ìèíèñòåðñêîì äîìå íåëüçÿ íè ïðè êàêèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ? 

Áëýê îòêðûâàë è çàêðûâàë ðîò, ÷òî äåëàëî åãî î÷åíü ïîõîæèì íà çîëîòóþ ðûáêó, âûòàùåííóþ èç âîäû, íî íå ñîîáùàë íèêàêîé ïîëåçíîé èíôîðìàöèè. Ñíåéï íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. – ×òî òàêîå, Áëýê? Åñëè òû ïûòàåøüñÿ èçîáðàçèòü êàêîé-òî ïðèñòóï, ÷òîáû ñáåæàòü ïðåäñòîÿùåãî ñóðîâîãî èñïûòàíèÿ, ÿ òåáÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàþ: òîëüêî ñäåëàé ýòî è â ñëåäóþùóþ ñóááîòó ÿ íàëîæó ïðîêëÿòèå íà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî Ëîâöà. 

Ñèðèóñ òîëüêî çàòðÿñ ãîëîâîé è, íàêîíåö, âûäàâèë èç ñåáÿ, - Ïîñìîòðè! – ïðîòÿãèâàÿ Ñíåéïó ëèñò áóìàãè, êîòîðûé îí äîñòàë èç êîíâåðòà. Òî÷íåå, ýòî áûë íå ëèñò áóìàãè, à ôîòîãðàôèÿ, íà êîòîðîé Ñíåéï è Ãåðìèîíà ñòðàñòíî öåëîâàëèñü îêîëî âõîäà â Bibendum. 

- ×òî çà ÷åðò…, - ïðîøåïòàë îí, ïåðåäàâàÿ ôîòîãðàôèþ â íåòåðïåëèâî ïðîòÿíóòóþ ðóêó Õìóðè. 

- Õà! - ïîñëåäîâàë ëèøåííûé îðèãèíàëüíîñòè êîììåíòàðèé Õìóðè. 

Ìåäëåííî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè óæå äîãàäûâàëèñü, ÷òî óâèäÿò, îñòàëüíûå äâîå òîæå îòêðûëè ñâîè êîíâåðòû: Â íèõ áûëè òàêèå æå ôîòîãðàôèè, ÷òî è ó Áëýêà. 

- Åñòü èäåè íàñ÷åò òîãî, êàê ýòî ïîíèìàòü? – ðîâíûì ãîëîñîì ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ, è Õìóðè îòâåòèë åìó ãðîõî÷óùèì ñìåõîì. - Ïðîñòî øóòêà, íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, - ñêàçàë îí Ñíåéïó, êîòîðûé ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä ñ îäíîãî íà äðóãîãî, î÷åâèäíî îïàñàÿñü çà èõ äóøåâíîå çäîðîâüå. Íî ýòî âûçûâàåò íåêîòîðûå ïðîáëåìû, íå òàê ëè? ß íå çíàþ, çà÷åì îí ïðèãëàñèë ìåíÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ òóò íå ïðè ÷åì, íî ìîæåò áûòü, îí õî÷åò, ÷òîáû ÿ ïðÿìî îòñþäà çàáðàë âàñ â Àçêàáàí, à, ïàðíè? Õîòÿ, ýòî òîëüêî ìîå ïðåäïîëîæåíèå, – äîáàâèë îí, íàïîëíÿÿ ñâîé áîêàë. – Êîìó åùå âèñêè? 

Îíè îñóøèëè áîêàëû è ïðîòÿíóëè èõ Õìóðè çà íîâîé ïîðöèåé. – Ýòîò âå÷åð îáåùàåò ñòàòü îäíèì èç ñàìûõ óæàñíûõ â ìîåé æèçíè, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñåâåðóñ. – È äàæå ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå íå ñìåþ, ÷òî äîëæíà ÷óâñòâîâàòü Ãåðìèîíà. Õîòåë áû ÿ, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîã ðàññêàçàòü åé… 

- Äîáðûé âå÷åð, äæåíòëüìåíû, - ïðîèçíåñ ãîëîñ, êîòîðûé îïðåäåëåííî íå ïðèíàäëåæàë Ãàððè. – Êàê ÿ ðàäà âèäåòü âñåõ âàñ çäåñü!  

- Ìèîíà…? – íå âåðÿ ñâîèì ãëàçàì, ïðîèçíåñ Áëýê. Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðåñëà è áðîñèëñÿ ê íåé, ñáèâ÷èâî ãîâîðÿ ÷òî-òî âðîäå, - Ãåðìèîíà…ß…ß âñå îáúÿñíþ… Õìóðè îñòàëñÿ òàì, ãäå áûë, åãî ïðîíèçûâàþùèé âçãëÿä íå îòðûâàëñÿ îò õîçÿéêè. 

- Äèðåêòîð Ñíåéï! – âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, áåç âñÿêîãî íàìåêà íà òî, ÷òî îíà óçíàëà åãî èëè ïîíÿëà, î ÷åì îí òîëüêî ÷òî ãîâîðèë. – Ïðîøëî ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè ñ íàøåé ïîñëåäíåé âñòðå÷è! Äà, ýòî âåäü áûëî íà ìîåé ñâàäüáå. Êàê âàøè äåëà? 

- Ñïàñèáî, âñå õîðîøî, - õðèïëî îòâåòèë îí. 

- Ñèðèóñ, äîðîãîé! – ïðîäîëæèëà îíà, öåëóÿ åãî ùåêó. – Ãîëóáîé – ýòî îïðåäåëåííî òâîé öâåò! Àëàñòîð Õìóðè! – Ñòàðûé êîëäóí òÿæåëî ïîäíÿëñÿ ñî ñòóëà. – Åùå îäèí äîðîãîé äðóã, êîòîðîãî ÿ òàê äîëãî íå âèäåëà! À òåïåðü ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðîéäèòå çà ìíîé, äæåíòëüìåíû, îáåä óæå íàêðûò. – Áîëüøå íå ãëÿäÿ íè íà êîãî èç íèõ, Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû âûéòè èç êîìíàòû. Åå êðåìîâàÿ øåëêîâàÿ ìàíòèÿ ýëåãàíòíî ïîâòîðèëà ýòî äâèæåíèå. Ñëåäîì çà íåé ïëåëèñü òðè ìîãóùåñòâåííûõ êîëäóíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íåìíîãèì ëó÷øå ïåðåïóãàííûõ ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ, è îò÷àÿííî íàäåÿñü íà òî, ÷òî ìðàìîðíûé ïîë õîëëà ðàçâåðçíåòñÿ è ìèëîñåðäíî ïîãëîòèò èõ. 

Â ìàëîé ñòîëîâîé, êîòîðàÿ îáû÷íî èñïîëüçîâàëàñü äëÿ çàâòðàêîâ, ñòîÿë êðóãëûé ñòîë äèàìåòðîì îêîëî ïÿòè ôóòîâ, íàêðûòûé íà ÷åòûðå ïåðñîíû. Êîìíàòó îñâåùàëè òîëüêî îãîíü â êàìèíå è êàíäåëÿáð ñ äåñÿòüþ ñâå÷àìè, ïàðÿùèé íàä ñòîëîì. Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà è æåñòîì ïðåäëîæèëà ìóæ÷èíàì ïîñëåäîâàòü åå ïðèìåðó. Ïîÿâèâøàÿñÿ Òâè÷è îòêðûëà áóòûëêó øàìïàíñêîãî. Êîãäà âñå ÷åòûðå áîêàëà áûëè íàïîëíåíû, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ñâîé è ñêàçàëà. – Çà ñòàðûõ äðóçåé, äæåíòëüìåíû. Çà ñòàðûõ äðóçåé, êîòîðûå òàê ðåäêî âèäÿò äðóã äðóãà. 

Îíè ñòàðàëèñü íå ñìîòðåòü â ãëàçà íå òîëüêî åé, íî è äðóã äðóãó, êîãäà ïîâòîðèëè çà íåé. – Çà ñòàðûõ äðóçåé! 

-----*****----- 

Ãåðìèîíà î÷åíü òùàòåëüíî ñïëàíèðîâàëà âñå ýòî, ñ ïîìîùüþ Äåííèñà, ïîâåðèâøåãî íàêîíåö â òî, ÷òî îíà íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ íè ïîäñòðîèòü åãî óâîëüíåíèå, íè ñäàòü åãî Àóðîðàì. Åäèíñòâåííîé ïåðåìåííîé â èõ áåçóïðå÷íî ñîñòàâëåííîì óðàâíåíèè áûëà äàòà âîçâðàùåíèÿ Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðîãî îíè äîëæíû áûëè äîæäàòüñÿ. Êîãäà â ñóááîòó óòðîì Ãåðìèîíà ïîëó÷èëà åãî ïèñüìî, îíà òóò æå âûçâàëà Äåíèñà â îñîáíÿê, è îíè îáñóäèëè âðåìÿ. Òàê êàê îíà íå õîòåëà îñòàâèòü Ñíåéïó íè ìàëåéøåé âîçìîæíîñòè çàðàíåå îáúÿñíèòü åé êòî åñòü êòî, òÿíóòü áûëî íåëüçÿ. Âå÷åð âòîðíèêà èì î÷åíü ïîäõîäèë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî áûë îäèí èç ðåäêèõ ñâîáîäíûõ âå÷åðîâ Ãàððè, ÷òî èñêëþ÷àëî âîçìîæíûå îñëîæíåíèÿ ñ ãîñòÿìè, êîòîðûå ìîãëè íåîæèäàííî óçíàòü, ÷òî ìèíèñòð ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü â äðóãîì ìåñòå. Ïåðåä èõ ïðèáûòèåì Ãåðìèîíà íàëîæèëà íà Ãàððè ñîííûå ÷àðû, òàê ÷òî â èõ ðàñïîðÿæåíèè áûëî ñòîëüêî óãîäíî âðåìåíè. 

Ïîýòîìó ñåé÷àñ îíà ïðîñòî íàñëàæäàëàñü âèäîì òðåõ ìóæ÷èí, êîòîðûå êîâûðÿëèñü â ñâîèõ òàðåëêàõ, íå çíàÿ, ãîâîðèòü èì î ÷åì-òî, èëè ëó÷øå ïîìîë÷àòü. Áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü èõ ñàìîóâåðåííîñòè ïðåâðàòèëàñü â îïàñåíèÿ ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî åùå îíà ìîãëà ïðèáåðå÷ü äëÿ íèõ. Ê òîìó æå Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî âñå òðîå ÷óâñòâóþò ñåáÿ êðàéíå íåóäîáíî â îôèöèàëüíîé îäåæäå. ×òî æå, îíà îáúÿñíèò èì ñâîè íàìåðåíèÿ, êîãäà ñî÷òåò ýòî íóæíûì, íî ïåðåä ýòèì åé î÷åíü õîòåëîñü äàòü èì ïîâîëíîâàòüñÿ êàê ìîæíî äîëüøå. 

Ïîýòîìó, âî âðåìÿ ïåðâîãî áëþäà – âîñõèòèòåëüíîãî ñàëàòà ñ êóñî÷êàìè æàðêîãî èç óòèíîé ãðóäêè ñ ãîð÷è÷íûì ñîóñîì, îíà ñíà÷àëà âûáðàëà ñâîåé ìèøåíüþ Õìóðè, çàäàâàÿ åìó âîïðîñû î ÊÀÀ, åå ñòóäåíòàõ è ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿõ, è êàæäàÿ åå óëûáêà áûëà êàê îñòðûé íîæ äëÿ ñòàðîãî Àóðîðà. 

Ãëàâíîå áëþäî, âåëèêîëåïíîå ôèëå ïî âåëëèíãòîíñêè, áåçóêîðèçíåííî ïðèãîòîâëåííîå è ïîäàííîå ñ ãàðíèðîì èç ïðèãîòîâëåííûõ íà ïàðó îâîùåé è àïïåòèòíûì ãîëëàíäñêèì ñîóñîì, áûëî ïîñâÿùåíî òùàòåëüíîìó óíè÷òîæåíèþ æàëêèõ îñòàòêîâ ñàìîóâåðåííîñòè Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà. Ýòà ïûòêà ïðåðûâàëàñü òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü åùå îäèí ãëîòîê çàìå÷àòåëüíîãî Êàáåðíå Ñîâèíüîí ñ âèíîãðàäíèêîâ Þæíîé Èòàëèè. 

Êîãäà áûëî ïîäàíî ñóôëå èç àïåëüñèíîâ, Ñíåéï ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ åãî î÷åðåäü âñòàâèòü ïàëüöû â òèñêè è òåðïåòü óíèæåíèå. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ñèäÿùóþ íàïðîòèâ íåãî î÷àðîâàòåëüíóþ æåíùèíó. Ýòèì âå÷åðîì îíà áûëà ñàìî ñîâåðøåíñòâî. Åå âîëîñû íå áûëè óáðàíû â ïðè÷åñêó, à ñïóñêàëèñü ê ïëå÷àì êðóïíûìè ëîêîíàìè. Íè ñëåäà êîñìåòèêè, êîòîðàÿ òîëüêî èñïîðòèëà áû åå íåæíûé öâåò ëèöà, ñëåãêà çàðóìÿíèâøèåñÿ ùåêè è ñâåðêàþùèå ñâåòëî-êàðèå ãëàçà. Äà, îò åå âèäà ïåðåõâàòûâàëî äûõàíèå. Áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî îíà íàñëàæäàåòñÿ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé ñâîåãî òðèóìôà. Îí ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ýòî åå ïðàâî, è ÷òî îíè ïîëó÷àþò èìåííî òî, ÷òî çàñëóæèëè, ïîýòîìó ïîêîðíî ïðèíèìàë ñâîå íàêàçàíèå, íå æåëàÿ òîëüêî òîãî, ÷òîáû åãî óíèæàëè â ïðèñóòñòâèè Áëýêà è Õìóðè. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, óáåæäàë îí ñåáÿ, ìàëîâåðîÿòíî, ÷òî îíè ñäåëàþò èìåííî ýòîò âå÷åð ïîâîäîì äëÿ íàñìåøåê, ïîòîìó ÷òî è ñàìè ïîëó÷èëè ñïîëíà. Ïîýòîìó îí äàæå çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ, êîãäà â åãî ñòîðîíó áûë íàöåëåí ïåðâûé âîïðîñ, ïîäîáíûé ñòðåëå, îòðàâëåííîé ñëàäêèì ÿäîì.  

-----*****----- 

Åñëè ó òðåõ êîëäóíîâ è áûëè çàáëóæäåíèÿ ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî âñÿ ýòà êîìåäèÿ ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî çàêîí÷èòñÿ âñåîáùèì ñìåõîì, èõ íàäåæäû áûëè ðàçâåÿíû î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé õîçÿéêîé. – ß ïðåäëàãàþ ïåðåéòè â ñàëîí â ñòèëå àìïèð è âûïèòü êîôå òàì, - ìèëî ïðåäëîæèëà îíà, ãëÿäÿ ïðÿìî â ãëàçà Ñåâåðóñó ñ ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ñëàäêîé óëûáêîé, êîòîðàÿ çàñòàâèëà åãî ñúåæèòüñÿ. Èõ áåñïîêîéñòâî, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû óìåíüøèòüñÿ, êàê îíè íàäåÿëèñü, òîëüêî âîçðîñëî. Áûëè ïîäàíû êîôå è Hines Cognac, è ïîñëå ïåðâîãî ãëîòêà ñâîåãî ëþáèìîãî áðåíäè Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàâèëà áîêàë è ñêàçàëà. – À òåïåðü, äæåíòëüìåíû, î äåëå. 

Âñå òðîå îñòîëáåíåëî ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåå. – ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî âñå âû äîãàäûâàåòåñü, ïî÷åìó ìû âìåñòå ïðîâîäèì ýòîò âå÷åð, äîñòàâèâøèé ìíå ñòîëüêî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, - ñêàçàëà îíà, è ïîäíÿëà ïðàâóþ ðóêó, ïðèçûâàÿ çàìîë÷àòü Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé óæå îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü. – È ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü íè÷åãî îáñóæäàòü. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñåé÷àñ. Êîå ñ êåì èç âàñ, - îíà ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñåâåðóñà, - íàì â ñâîå âðåìÿ, âîçìîæíî, ïðèäåòñÿ êîå-÷òî ïðîÿñíèòü. Íî, êàê ÿ ñêàçàëà, íå ñåé÷àñ. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî âàñ äîñòàòî÷íî ìó÷àåò ñîâåñòü, ÷òîáû âû ñîãëàñèëèñü ñäåëàòü òî, î ÷åì ÿ âàñ ïîïðîøó. – Òðè ãîëîâû êèâíóëè â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ. – Ïðåêðàñíî, - ñêàçàëà îíà, - ÿ î÷åíü ðàäà, ÷òî íèêòî íå âîçðàæàåò. – Îíà ñäåëàëà åùå ãëîòîê áðåíäè è ïðîäîëæèëà. – Ó âàñ åñòü òðè íåäåëè, ïîñëå ÷åãî âû äîëæíû áóäåòå âðó÷èòü ìíå ðåçóëüòàòû èññëåäîâàíèÿ èñòîðèè Áðèòàíñêîãî çàêîíîäàòåëüñòâà â îáëàñòè óãîëîâíîé îòâåòñòâåííîñòè íåñîâåðøåííîëåòíèõ. Ñ èñòîêîâ äî íàñòîÿùåãî âðåìåíè. Åñòåñòâåííî, ìåíÿ èíòåðåñóþò è ìàãè÷åñêèå è ìàããëîâñêèå çàêîíû. 

Áîìáà âçîðâàëàñü. Òðîå ìóæ÷èí íà äîëãîå âðåìÿ ïîòåðÿëè äàð ðå÷è, ïîòîì Ñèðèóñ íåóâåðåííî íà÷àë. – Í-íî, Ìèîíà, êàê… íó òî åñòü òà ÷àñòü, êîòîðàÿ îòíîñèòñÿ ê ìàãàì, ýòî óòîìèòåëüíîå, íî ëåãêîå äåëî, íî ìàããëîâñêîå çàêîíîäàòåëüñòâî, êàê òû ñåáå ýòî ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü? 

- Ýòî, - îòâåòèëà îíà ñ èçäåâàòåëüñêîé óëûáêîé, - íå ìîÿ ïðîáëåìà, íå ïðàâäà ëè, Ñèðèóñ? ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ðåçóëüòàòû áûëè ó ìåíÿ 16 îêòÿáðÿ, âî âòîðíèê, â ýòî æå âðåìÿ è â ýòîì æå ìåñòå. Âû ñíîâà áóäåòå ïðèãëàøåíû êî ìíå íà óæèí. 


	19. Chapter 19

Ãëàâà 19. 

— Äîáðûé äåíü, ìèññ. Íå ìîãëè áû âû óäåëèòü íàì ìèíóòêó? 

Æåíùèíà, ñèäÿùàÿ çà èíôîðìàöèîííûì ñòîëîì Áðèòàíñêîé áèáëèîòåêè, ïîáëàãîäàðèëà ñâîåãî àíãåëà-õðàíèòåëÿ çà òî, ÷òî îí ïîäñêàçàë åé ïîñìîòðåòü íà ïîñåòèòåëåé, ïðåæäå ÷åì îòâåòèòü "íåò". Äî êîíöà åå ðàáî÷åãî äíÿ îñòàâàëîñü äåñÿòü ìèíóò, è åé íå íàñòîëüêî ìíîãî ïëàòèëè, ÷òîáû îíà ïîòðàòèëà õîòÿ áû äåñÿòü ñåêóíä ñâîåãî ñâîáîäíîãî âðåìåíè. Íî êîãäà îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî… îíà ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì óäåëèëà áû åìó ìîðå ñâîåãî âðåìåíè, ëó÷øå äàæå ïðîâåëà áû åãî ñ íèì, è æåëàòåëüíî íàåäèíå. Òàêèå ìóæ÷èíû âñòðå÷àþòñÿ íå êàæäûé äåíü — âûñîêèé, øèðîêîïëå÷èé, êîðîòêèå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû, òðåõäíåâíàÿ ùåòèíà è ñàìûå ïîòðÿñàþùèå ãîëóáûå ãëàçà, êîòîðûå îíà êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåëà. Ýòî âîïëîùåíèå æåíñêèõ ãðåç íîñèëî ÷åðíûé âîðîòíèê-ñòîéêó… îñòàëüíîå áûëî ñêðûòî âûñîêîé êàôåäðîé, íà êîòîðóþ îí íåáðåæíî îáëîêîòèëñÿ, ïîäàðèâ åé âåëèêîëåïíóþ óëûáêó. Äðóãîé, ñòîÿùèé çà åãî ñïèíîé, òîæå áûë íåïëîõ, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Âîçìîæíî, îíè áðàòüÿ, òîëüêî ó âòîðîãî ãëàçà áûëè ÷åðíûìè, è âûãëÿäåë îí íåñêîëüêî íàïðÿæåííî. 

Îíà ïîäóìàëà î ïðûùèêå, êîòîðûé îáíàðóæèëà íà ñâîåì ïîäáîðîäêå âî âðåìÿ îáåäåííîãî ïåðåðûâà, è ïðîêëÿëà åãî, õîòÿ ïðîêëèíàòü ñòîèëî ñêîðåå ñåáÿ çà ÷ðåçìåðíîå óâëå÷åíèå øîêîëàäîì â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ. Èòàê, îíà ïðîñòî îòêèíóëà âîëîñû è îäàðèëà ïîñåòèòåëåé ñàìîé ìèëîé óëûáêîé, íà êîòîðóþ áûëà ñïîñîáíà. 

— Êîíå÷íî! — ñêàçàëà îíà. — Âñå, ÷òî âàì óãîäíî. 

Åå êîëëåãà, óâëå÷åííî ÷èòàâøàÿ "Êîñìîïîëèòåí" (êîëîíêó "Êàê îñóùåñòâèòü åãî òàéíûå ýðîòè÷åñêèå ôàíòàçèè") è äîâîëüíàÿ òåì, ÷òî ýòî íå åå ïîáåñïîêîèëè ïîñåòèòåëè, óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, êîãäà óñëûøàëà íåîæèäàííî äðóæåëþáíûé îòâåò. Îäíîãî âçãëÿäà íà ïðèøåäøèõ ìóæ÷èí áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû åé çàõîòåëîñü íå ïðîñòî çàêîí÷èòü ÷òåíèå äî òîãî, êàê îíè ïîÿâèëèñü, íî è îïðîáîâàòü íà íèõ ïàðó ïîëåçíûõ ñîâåòîâ. Æåëàòåëüíî íà îáîèõ ñðàçó. À ñåé÷àñ îíà âíèìàòåëüíî âñëóøèâàëàñü â ñëîâà êîëëåãè, ãîòîâàÿ áðîñèòüñÿ â áîé ïðè ïåðâîé æå îøèáêå èëè íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè â åå ñëîâàõ, áåçæàëîñòíî îïîðî÷èòü åå â ãëàçàõ ýòèõ Êàñòîðà è Ïîëëóêñà è ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáÿ êàê åäèíñòâåííûé èñòî÷íèê íåîáõîäèìîé èíôîðìàöèè. 

— Îòëè÷íî, ïðîñòî ÷óäåñíî, ñïàñèáî âàì, ý… — îí âãëÿäåëñÿ â åå âèçèòêó. — Áåàòðèñ. Êàêîå êðàñèâîå èìÿ. Ýòî â ÷åñòü Äàíòå èëè Øåêñïèðà? 

Áåàòðèñ, êîòîðóþ âçÿëè íà ðàáîòó çà êðàñèâóþ óëûáêó, õîðîøî ïîäâåøåííûé ÿçûê è íåêîòîðîå çíàíèå êîìïüþòåðà, íåìíîãî ðàñòåðÿëàñü. Ïîñìîòðåâ íà íåãî øèðîêèìè ãëàçàìè, îíà ñïðîñèëà. — Ý… à ðàçâå åñòü ðàçíèöà? 

— Êîíå÷íî. Âû ìîãëè áû áûòü "Ëåäè Øïèëüêîé" èëè "äåâîé, îáëà÷åííîé â çåëåíûé ïëàù è â ïëàòüå àëîì". Íî âîò ÷òî ÿ âàì ñêàæó — âû àáñîëþòíî óíèêàëüíû, è íå âàæíî, â ÷üþ ÷åñòü íàçâàëè âàñ ðîäèòåëè. 

Ýòî åå íå òîëüêî óñïîêîèëî, íî è ïîëüñòèëî. Êîíå÷íî, ïîäóìàëà îíà, ýòîìó âåëèêîëåïíîìó ñàìöó óæå äàëåêî çà ïÿòüäåñÿò, íî åãî ìàíåðû, ýòî î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ ëþáåçíîñòü ñ ìåðöàþùèì â ãëóáèíå ñèíèõ ãëàç äðàçíÿùèì íàìåêîì íà òî, êàêèì îí ìîæåò áûòü, åñëè ñòàíåò ÷óòü ìåíåå ëþáåçíûì… È ýòî íðàâèëîñü åé íè÷óòü íå ìåíüøå. Îíà âçäîõíóëà. — Ñïàñèáî. Òàê ÷åì ÿ ìîãó ïîìî÷ü âàì, ìèñòåð… 

— Çîâèòå ìåíÿ Ñèðèóñ. 

— Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ? Ýòî èìÿ? 

— Íåò, ìèëàÿ Áåàòðèñ — ñ óñìåøêîé ñêàçàë îí, - Ýòî òàêàÿ çâåçäà. Ðèìëÿíå íàçûâàëè åå Êàíèêóëà. Òàêîå ñëîâî, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, âû äîëæíû ïîìíèòü åùå î÷åíü æèâî. Ñèðèóñ — ýòî ñàìàÿ ÿðêàÿ èç âèäèìûõ ãëàçîì çâåçä. Îäíàêî ÿ íå íàñòîëüêî ÿðîê, è ìíå íóæíà âàøà ïîìîùü. 

Ýòî åé áûëî çíàêîìî. — Êîíå÷íî, ïðîñòî ñêàæèòå ìíå, ÷òî âàì íóæíî, Ñèðèóñ, è ÿ ïîñòàðàþñü ñäåëàòü âñå, ÷òî ñìîãó. 

Îí êèâíóë âòîðîìó ìóæ÷èíå, êîòîðûé íåòåðïåëèâî íàáëþäàë çà èõ ôëèðòîì. — Áåàòðèñ, ìû èùåì êíèãè ïî èñòîðèè Áðèòàíñêîé þðèäè÷åñêîé ñèñòåìû. ×òî-íèáóäü íå î÷åíü ñëîæíîå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìû íå îñîáî çíàêîìû ñ òåìîé. Íî íàì íóæíî ïîëó÷èòü îá ýòîì ïðåäñòàâëåíèå, îñîáåííî î òîì, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ ïîäðîñòêîâîé ïðåñòóïíîñòè. Âû íå ìîãëè áû ïîìî÷ü íàì â íàøèõ èññëåäîâàíèÿõ? 

— ×òî æå… äà, — îòâåòèëà îíà ñ íåêîòîðûì ñîìíåíèåì. — ß… ÿ ìîãó ýòî ñäåëàòü, òîëüêî ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ïðèíåñó ìíîãî ïîëüçû. ß íå èìåþ íè ìàëåéøåãî ïîíÿòèÿ î þðèäè÷åñêîé ñèñòåìå, è âñå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü — ýòî íàáðàòü êëþ÷åâûå ñëîâà è íàæàòü êíîïêó ïîèñêà — âîò è âñå. 

— ×òî íàæàòü? — ñïðîñèë äðóãîé ìóæ÷èíà, êîòîðûé íå Ñèðèóñ. 

— Êíîïêó ïîèñêà, — ñóäÿ ïî åãî âçãëÿäó, îí ðàññëûøàë, íî íå ïîíÿë åå ñëîâà. — Â êîìïüþòåðå, òàì, — îíà óêàçàëà íà òåðìèíàë â äðóãîì êîíöå õîëëà. — ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, íå âîñïðèíèìàéòå ýòî êàê îòêàç, åñëè áû ìîæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü ÷òî-òî åùå, ÿ áû ñäåëàëà, íî… 

Íå Ñèðèóñ çàêóñèë ãóáó è, êàçàëîñü, î ÷åì-òî ðàçìûøëÿë. — Ïîíÿòíî, — íàêîíåö, ñêàçàë îí. — ×òî æå, ý… Áåàòðèñ, ïðåäïîëîæèì, ìû íàøëè êíèãè. ×òî äàëüøå? 

— Âû îôîðìëÿåòå çàêàç, âîçâðàùàåòåñü ÷åðåç òðè èëè ÷åòûðå äíÿ, ïðåäúÿâëÿåòå ÷èòàòåëüñêóþ êàðòî÷êó, è ïîëó÷àåòå íóæíûå âàì êíèãè â ÷èòàëüíîì çàëå. 

Ìóæ÷èíû ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü. — ×èòàòåëüñêóþ êàðòî÷êó? — ïåðåñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ. 

— Î, ó âàñ åå íåò, ÿ íå çíàëà. Òîãäà âû äîëæíû îáðàòèòüñÿ â Ðåãèñòðàöèîííûé Îòäåë, çàïîëíèòü àíêåòó è ïîêàçàòü èì ñâîè âîäèòåëüñêèå ïðàâà èëè ïàñïîðò - ÷òî óãîäíî. Âàæíî, ÷òîáû òàì áûëà âàøà ôîòîãðàôèÿ è ïîäïèñü, âîò è âñå, — îíà ðàññìåÿëàñü íàä èõ îçàäà÷åííûìè ëèöàìè. — Ïàðíè, à ÷åãî âû îæèäàëè? Âåçäå îäèíàêîâûå ïðàâèëà. 

— Äà, ÿ òàê è äóìàë, — ñêàçàë íå Ñèðèóñ. — Ñïàñèáî âàì çà ïîìîùü. Ýòî áûëî î÷åíü… ïîçíàâàòåëüíî. 

— Òàê âû… 

— Íåò-íåò, — ïîñïåøíî îòâåòèë Ñèðèóñ. — Ýòî çàéìåò íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, à ó íàñ ñåãîäíÿ åãî íåò. Ìû âåðíåìñÿ. Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, è ñïàñèáî âàì. 

Áåàòðèñ íå çíàëà, ðàññòðîèòüñÿ åé èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îíè óøëè, èëè æå âîñòîðæåííî ïîäóìàòü î äâóõ ëó÷øèõ çàäíèöàõ, êîòîðûå îíà êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåëà. 

— ×òîá ìíå ïðîâàëèòüñÿ! — âîñêëèêíóëà åå êîëëåãà. — Âîò ýòî ñïîñîá äëÿ îäèíîêîé æåíùèíû çàöåïèòü äâóõ òàêèõ êëàññíûõ ïàðíåé. Òîëüêî ïîäóìàé î âîçìîæíîñòÿõ… 

Áåàòðèñ êèâíóëà è ñõâàòèëàñü çà íîìåð "Êîñìîïîëèòåíà". 

***** 

— Âîò ÷òî ÿ íàçûâàþ ïîëíûì ïðîâàëîì, — ïðîâîð÷àë Ñèðèóñ, êîãäà îíè âûøëè èç áèáëèîòåêè. 

— Òî÷íî. Ìíå íàäî áóäåò ïîãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì ñ Êîíðàäîì Äàðâèíîì. Åñëè ïðåïîäàâàòåëü ìàããëîâåäåíèÿ íå ìîæåò íàó÷èòü äàæå òîìó, êàê ïîëó÷èòü êíèãó â áèáëèîòåêå, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî åìó íóæíî âçÿòü îòïóñê õîòÿ áû íà ãîä, ÷òîáû ïðèâåñòè â ïîðÿäîê ñâîè çíàíèÿ. ß áóäó íàñòàèâàòü íà ýòîì, èíà÷å ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîäûñêàòü åìó íå âðåìåííóþ, à ïîñòîÿííóþ çàìåíó. Òû òîëüêî ïîñìîòðè, ê ÷åìó ìîãóò ïðèâåñòè ïîñëåäñòâèÿ òàêîé íåâåðíîé èíôîðìàöèè — åñëè áû ìû íàì íå óäàëîñü ñáåæàòü â íóæíûé ìîìåíò, ìû ìîãëè áû íàäåëàòü îøèáîê. Ñåãîäíÿ íàì ïîâåçëî, íî ÷òî åñëè… 

Ñèðèóñ ïîëîæèë ðóêó åìó íà ïëå÷î. — Ñåâåðóñ, ìû çäåñü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü êíèãè, à íå îáñóæäàòü ñèñòåìó îáðàçîâàíèÿ. 

Ñíåéï îáèæåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. — ß íå ãîâîðþ, ÷òî ýòî íå âàæíî, Ñåââè, ìàëûø, íî èìåííî ñåé÷àñ âåäü ýòî íå ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, äà? — Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë, íî íå ñòàë ñïîðèòü. — Ñåé÷àñ ãëàâíûé âîïðîñ — êàê íàì äîñòàòü ýòè êíèãè? 

Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. — Áëýê, íåò íèêàêîé íåîáõîäèìîñòè áûòü òàêèì òóïèöåé. Åñëè òåáå íóæíî ÷òî-òî, ÷åãî ó òåáÿ íåò, ÷òî òû îáû÷íî äåëàåøü? 

— Ý… ïîêóïàþ? 

— Äåñÿòü áàëëîâ Ãðèôôèíäîðó, — ñàðêàñòè÷íî ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë Ñíåéï. — Èìåííî ýòî ìû è ñîáèðàåìñÿ ñäåëàòü. Ïîéäåì, íåâûíîñèìûé ïåñ, íàì íóæíî ñíà÷àëà çàéòè â Ãðèíãîòòñ, — îíè íàøëè òèõîå ìåñòå÷êî è àïïàðèðîâàëè. 

— Çíàåøü ÷òî? — ñêàçàë Áëýê â ñëåäóþùèé ìîìåíò, êîãäà îíè ñòîÿëè ïåðåä áåëûì ìðàìîðíûì çäàíèåì. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî Øèçîãëàçó äîñòàëàñü ñàìàÿ ëåãêàÿ ÷àñòü çàäàíèÿ. Åìó íóæíî òîëüêî çàñòàâèòü ñâîåãî þðèäè÷åñêîãî êîíñóëüòàíòà íàïèñàòü äîêëàä î çàêîíàõ âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà. À âçãëÿíè íà íàñ — ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ âîéòè â Ãðèíãîòòñ â ìàããëîâñêîé îäåæäå. Ýòî íå ÷åñòíî! — îíè ïîäíÿëèñü ïî ñòóïåíüêàì ê äâåðè, ãäå íà íèõ ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë ãîáëèí-øâåéöàð. — Âèäèøü? Êàê ðàç òî, ÷òî ÿ èìåë â âèäó. È ÿ ñ óæàñîì äóìàþ î êóðñå îáìåíà è î òîì, êàêîé ïðîöåíò îíè ñ íàñ ñäåðóò! 

Ïîë÷àñà ñïóñòÿ Ãðèíãîòòñêèå ãîáëèíû îáîãàòèëèñü íà íåñêîëüêî ãàëëåîíîâ, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î òîì, íàñêîëüêî óêðåïèëàñü èõ óáåæäåííîñòü â òóïîñòè âîëøåáíèêîâ, êîòîðóþ åùå ðàç ïîäòâåðäèëè ýòè äâîå, íå ïîñ÷èòàâøèå íèæå ñâîåãî äîñòîèíñòâà âîéòè â áàíê â ìàããëîâñêîé îäåæäå. Áëýê ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå áîëåå è áîëåå ðàçäðàæåííûì, è, íàêîíåö, êîãäà îíè âûøëè èç áàíêà, âûïëåñíóë âñå íà ñâîåãî äðóãà, êîòîðûé èìåííî ýòîãî è îïàñàëñÿ ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îíè ïîêèíóëè Õîãâàðö. 

— … è ìåíÿ íå êàñàþòñÿ âñå ýòè ïðîáëåìû èç-çà îáìàíóòîé Ãåðìèîíû! Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî òâîÿ âèíà! 

Èòàê, îí ýòî ñêàçàë. È ýòî áûëà ïðàâäà. Ó Ñèðèóñà áûëà ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ðàçäðàæàþùàÿ ïðèâû÷êà — òèïè÷íî Ãðèôèíäîðñêàÿ, ïîäóìàë Ñåâåðóñ — ëÿïíóòü òî, ÷òî ïðèäåò â ãîëîâó, íåâàæíî, óìåñòíî ýòî â äàííîì ñëó÷àå èëè íåò. Ñíåéï ïîîáåùàë ñåáå, ÷òî îí íå ñòàíåò ââÿçûâàòüñÿ â ïåðåïàëêó, ñäåëàåò âèä, êàê áóäòî íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü èëè ïîïûòàåòñÿ ñìåíèòü òåìó, èëè ïîïðîáóåò îáúÿñíèòü, çà÷åì åìó ïîíàäîáèëîñü íàçâàòü ñåáÿ äðóãèì èìåíåì… Íåñîìíåííî, îí èìåë â âèäó ñîâñåì íå ýòî, ïðîøèïåâ. — Áëýê, çàòêíèñü! Ó ìåíÿ õâàòàåò ïðîáëåì è áåç òâîåãî ãëóïîãî âîð÷àíèÿ! Ñîâåòóþ òåáå âåðíóòüñÿ â Õîãâàðö, à ÿ îòïðàâëþñü ïðÿìî ê ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð è çàäàì åé íåñêîëüêî íàáîëåâøèõ âîïðîñîâ. ß ðàç è íàâñåãäà ðàçáåðóñü ñ ýòèì è íå ïîçâîëþ, ÷òîáû ñî ìíîé îáðàùàëèñü êàê ñ ïåðâîêëàøêîé! 

Ñèðèóñ, êîòîðûé õîòåë òîëüêî íåìíîãî âûïóñòèòü ïàð, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæèòü òðóäíûå ïîèñêè, îáîìëåë. — Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ íå èìåë â âèäó… òû ïðàâäà äóìàåøü, ÷òî äîëæåí… ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, à ïî÷åìó òåáå íå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó ñäåëàòü ýòî â÷åðà? Òû æå íå ìîæåøü ñíà÷àëà áåçðîïîòíî ïðèíÿòü âñå îáâèíåíèÿ, à íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü çàÿâèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû çàäàâàòü íàáîëåâøèå âîïðîñû è èçîáðàæàòü èç ñåáÿ áóíòàðÿ. 

— Ìåíüøå âñåãî ñåé÷àñ ìåíÿ âîëíóåò, êàê ïðîèçâåñòè õîðîøåå âïå÷àòëåíèå. Åñëè õî÷åøü, âîçâðàùàéñÿ â Õîãâàðö – ýòî òâîå äåëî. À ÿ äîëæåí óâèäåòü åå. Ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. 

— Ñåâåðóñ… — íî Ñíåéï óæå àïïàðèðîâàë, è Ñèðèóñ îáðàùàëñÿ ê ïóñòîìó ìåñòó. Âçäîõíóâ, îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ëó÷øå âñåãî áóäåò âåðíóòüñÿ è ïîîáåäàòü. Çäåñü åìó äåëàòü íå÷åãî. È îí ñìîæåò ïðåäóïðåäèòü ïðîôåññîðà Äàðâèíà, ÷òî åãî æäåò âûãîâîð îò äèðåêòîðà — åñëè òîò âåðíåòñÿ öåëûì è íåâðåäèìûì, â ÷åì Ñèðèóñ ñèëüíî ñîìíåâàëñÿ. 

***** 

Òâè÷è íåðâíî îãëÿäûâàëà ïîñåòèòåëÿ. Îí âûãëÿäåë âçáåøåííûì, õîòÿ è ïðèëàãàë îò÷àÿííûå óñèëèÿ, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíÿòü ñàìîîáëàäàíèå. Îíà áûëà â îò÷àÿíèè îò íåîáû÷íîé ñèòóàöèè — íèêòî è ïîäóìàòü íå ìîã î òîì, ÷òîáû ïîÿâèòüñÿ â ïîìåñòüå Ìèíèñòðà áåç ïðåäâàðèòåëüíîé äîãîâîðåííîñòè, äàæå åñëè îí õîòåë âèäåòü íå Åãî Ïðåâîñõîäèòåëüñòâî, à åãî æåíó. Äàæå Äåííèñ Êðèâè âñåãäà ñîîáùàë î ñâîåì ïðèáûòèè, íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, íàñêîëüêî âàæíûì áûëî äåëî. — ß ñïðîñèòü åå ïðåâîñõîäèòåëüñòâî, óäåëèò ëè îíà âàì âðåìÿ, ñýð, — íàêîíåö, ñêàçàë ýëüô. — Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîäîæäèòå çäåñü. 

Ñíåéï, êîòîðûé áûë äîâîëüíî èìïóëüñèâíûì ÷åëîâåêîì, óæå ïîæàëåë î ñâîåé äåòñêîé ãîðÿ÷íîñòè, íî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ó íåãî íåò âûõîäà. Îí íå ìîã ïðîñòî àïïàðèðîâàòü è ñäåëàòü âèä, ÷òî ó Òâè÷è áûëà ãàëëþöèíàöèÿ. Ïîýòîìó îí æäàë â õîëëå, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ âñå ãëóïåå, è óìîëÿÿ âñåõ èçâåñòíûõ åìó áîãîâ, ÷òîáû ó Ãåðìèîíû íàøëîñü äðóãîå çàíÿòèå âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ íèì. 

Î÷åâèäíî, â òîò äåíü áîãè áûëè íå â äóõå. — Åå ïðåâîñõîäèòåëüñòâî ïðîñèò, ÷òîáû âû ñëåäîâàëè çà ìíîé â åå êîìíàòû, ñýð, — óñëûøàë îí ñêðèïó÷èé ãîëîñ ýëüôà. — Ñþäà, ïîæàëóéñòà. 

"Ñþäà" îçíà÷àëî îãðîìíóþ áåëóþ ìðàìîðíóþ ëåñòíèöó. Çäåñü îí óâèäåë Ãåðìèîíó, ñòîÿùóþ ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè íà ïðàçäíèêå. Âðÿä ëè êòî-òî êîãäà-òî ïîäíèìàëñÿ ïî ýòèì ñòóïåíÿì ñ òàêèì òðóäîì. Ýòî îùóùåíèå íàïîìíèëî åìó íî÷íûå êîøìàðû, êîãäà íîãè ïðèêëåèâàþòñÿ ê çåìëå è îòêàçûâàþòñÿ äâèãàòüñÿ. Òîëüêî âî ñíå åìó õîòåëîñü áåæàòü, à òåïåðü îí õîòåë îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, íå â ñèëàõ èäòè âïåðåä. Íî îí âñå æå øåë, è ðàíüøå, ÷åì ðàññ÷èòûâàë (âñå-òàêè îñîáíÿê áûë äîâîëüíî áîëüøèì), îêàçàëñÿ ó äâåðåé Ãåðìèîíèíîé êîìíàòû. Ñäåëàâ ïîñëåäíèé ãëóáîêèé âçäîõ, ÷òîáû ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ñèëàìè, îí ïîñòó÷àë. 

Ãîëîñ, îòâåòèâøèé åìó, íå êàçàëñÿ ðàññòðîåííûì, è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ÷óòî÷êó óâåðåííåå, êîãäà îòêðûë äâåðü. 

Ãîñòèíàÿ ïðîèçâîäèëà âïå÷àòëåíèå ÷åãî-òî ñâåòëîãî: âûñîêèå ôðàíöóçñêèå îêíà âûõîäèëè íà þãî-çàïàä, è êîìíàòó çàëèâàë òåïëûé çîëîòèñòûé ñâåò çàêàòíîãî ñåíòÿáðüñêîãî ñîëíöà. Øåëêîâûå êðåìîâûå øòîðû è äèâàííàÿ îáèâêà â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ ìåáåëüþ è ïàðêåòîì èç âèøíåâîãî äåðåâà ñîçäàâàëè àòìîñôåðó òåïëà, ýëåãàíòíîñòè è æåíñòâåííîñòè. Ýòî åùå áîëåå ïîä÷åðêèâàëîñü ðàññûïàííûìè âñþäó öâåòàìè — Ñíåéï îáðàäîâàëñÿ òîìó, ÷òî ýòî áûëè íå ïàõó÷èå ëèëèè è ðîçû, à â îñíîâíîì õðèçàíòåìû è îðõèäåè, êîòîðûå ðàäîâàëè ãëàç, íå âûçûâàÿ ïðè ýòîì ìèãðåíè. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà îêîëî îòêðûòîãî îêíà, è åå ñèëóýò ÷åòêî âûðèñîâûâàëñÿ íà ôîíå ÿðêîãî íåáà. Îíà îïèðàëàñü íà äâåðíîé êîñÿê, ïîâåðíóâøèñü ñïèíîé ê íåìó, ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó âïðàâî, êîíòóðû åå íîã åäâà ïðîñëåæèâàëèñü ïîä òÿæåëûìè ñêëàäêàìè òåìíî-êðàñíîãî ïëàòüÿ. Ñíåéï ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åñëè áû Êàíîâà óâèäåë åå, òî çàïå÷àòëåë áû èìåííî â òàêîé ïîçå â îáðàçå îäíîé èç áîãèíü èëè íèìô. 

Êîãäà îí ïåðåñåê êîìíàòó è ïîäîøåë ê íåé, îíà íåòîðîïëèâî ïîâåðíóëàñü, ïðîòÿíóëà åìó ðóêó è ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàëà. — Äèðåêòîð, — ñêàçàëà îíà. — Êàêîé ñþðïðèç. 

Îí îæèäàë, ÷òî êîãäà îíè îñòàíóòñÿ íàåäèíå, îíà, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íàçîâåò åãî Ñåâåðóñîì, è ñåé÷àñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë îñòðûé óêîë ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ. Åìó õîòåëîñü ïîöåëîâàòü åå, íî, ó÷èòûâàÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà, îí ïîæàë åå ðóêó. — Ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð, î÷åíü ëþáåçíî ñ âàøåé ñòîðîíû, ÷òî âû ñîãëàñèëèñü ìåíÿ ïðèíÿòü. 

Åñëè Ãåðìèîíà è óäèâèëàñü òàêîìó îôèöèàëüíîìó îáðàùåíèþ, òî íå ïîäàëà âèäà. Îíà æåñòîì ïðèãëàñèëà åãî íà òåððàñó, ãäå Òâè÷è ïðèãîòîâèëà äëÿ íèõ ÷àé. 

Íåñìîòðÿ íà ïðèâåòëèâîñòü Ãåðìèîíû, à ìîæåò áûòü, èìåííî èç-çà åå íåâîçìóòèìîñòè, Ñíåéï ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ êðàéíå íåëîâêî. Åñëè áû ó íåãî áûëà âîçìîæíîñòü ðàçûãðàòü òðàãè÷åñêóþ ñöåíó — ðàñïàõíóòàÿ äâåðü, îáâèíÿþùå íàïðàâëåííûé íà íåå ïàëåö, âèíîâàòîå âûðàæåíèå íà åå ëèöå — îí áû ìîã ïîïðîáîâàòü ýòî ñäåëàòü. Íå òî ÷òîáû â íåì óãàñ ïðåæíèé ãíåâ. Íàïðîòèâ, èçÿùåñòâî îêðóæàþùåé îáñòàíîâêè, ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòü ñèäÿùåé ïåðåä íèì æåíùèíû, ãëÿäÿùåé íà íåãî ñ èñêðåííåé ïðèâåòëèâîñòüþ — "_íî íè÷åãî áîëåå_", øåïòàë òèõèé ãîëîñ â åãî ãîëîâå — ñ òðóäîì çàñòàâëÿëè åãî ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû íå âûñêàçàòü ñâîåãî íåãîäîâàíèÿ. Åìó íóæíî áûëî íà÷àòü ãîâîðèòü èëè çàöåëîâàòü åå äî ïîòåðè ñîçíàíèÿ. Ó íåãî õâàòèëî óìà ñäåëàòü âûáîð â ïîëüçó ïåðâîãî. 

Ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð, ÿ… 

Íà ýòîò ðàç îíà óäèâëåíî ïîäíÿëà áðîâè. — ß äóìàëà, ìû ïåðåøëè íà "òû". 

Îí ðàçäðàæåííî îòâåòèë, — Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ, ýòî âû íà÷àëè íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ äèðåêòîðîì. 

Êîíå÷íî, — îòâåòèëà îíà. — ß âåäü ïåðåøëà íà "òû" ñ Øîíîì, à íå ñ äèðåêòîðîì Õîãâàðöà. 

"_Íàìåê ïîíÿò_", — ïîäóìàë îí. — Òàê âîò, Ãåðìèîíà, èìåííî ïîýòîìó ÿ çäåñü. 

Îíà ñíîâà ïîäíÿëà áðîâè. — ×òî? Âû ðåâíóåòå? Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí Øîí, à âû — äèðåêòîð? ß äîëæíà ðàññòàòüñÿ ñ íèì? Ýòî áóäåò íå÷åñòíî, áåäíÿãà òîëüêî ÷òî âåðíóëñÿ èç Åãèïòà… 

Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ… 

— Êîíå÷íî, åñëè âû õîòèòå, ÿ ìîãó íàïèñàòü åìó ïèñüìî. Ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî ÿ áîëüøå íå õî÷ó åãî âèäåòü. Âû äóìàåòå, òàê áóäåò ëó÷øå äëÿ ìåíÿ? Èëè, ñêîðåå, äëÿ íåãî? 

— À ïî÷åìó âû ñïðàøèâàåòå _ìåíÿ_? — ïðîøèïåë îí, îò÷àÿííî áîðÿñü ñ æåëàíèåì øâûðíóòü â ñòåíó ÷àøêó. — ß Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, âàø áûâøèé óæàñíûé ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, à íå ñïåöèàëèñò ïî âíåáðà÷íûì ñâÿçÿì. 

Îíà êèâíóëà, êóñàÿ ãóáó. — Ììì, ïîíÿòíî. ß ïðîñòî ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî âû ìîãëè áû äàòü ìíå ñîâåò… ðàç âû òàê õîðîøî ñ íèì çíàêîìû… íî, íàâåðíîå, âû ïðàâû. ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî äîëæíà ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ýòèì. Êàê âû äóìàåòå, îí áóäåò ïðîòèâ? Èëè îí èç òåõ… 

Îíà çàìîë÷àëà, êîãäà Ñíåéï âñêî÷èë ñî ñòóëà. — Ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð, ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ìîå ïðèñóòñòâèå çäåñü íåîáõîäèìî. ß íàïðàñíî ñþäà ïðèøåë. Ìíå æàëü, ÷òî ÿ ïîòðåâîæèë âàø ïîêîé. Ïðîùàéòå, è áóäüòå óâåðåíû, ÷òî ÿ âîðâàëñÿ ê âàì â ïåðâûé è ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, — îí ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîâåðíóëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè. 

— Ñåâåðóñ! — îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ìÿãêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå åå ãîëîñà è îñòàíîâèëñÿ. — Ñåâåðóñ, âåðíèñü. 

Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî íå îñëûøàëñÿ. Îíà ñèäåëà, ïðîòÿíóâ ê íåìó ðóêó. — Èäè ñþäà, ñàäèñü. Äàâàé ïîãîâîðèì. ß íå äîëæíà áûëà èçäåâàòüñÿ íàä òîáîé. Íå áîëüøå, ÷åì íåîáõîäèìî, — îíà íàêëîíèëàñü è ïîõëîïàëà ïî ñòóëó, íà êîòîðîì îí ñèäåë. Âñå åùå ñîìíåâàÿñü, ÷òî èç ýòîãî âûéäåò, Ñíåéï âåðíóëñÿ è ïðèñåë íà ñàìûé êðàé. — Òåáå òàê áóäåò íåóäîáíî, Ñåâåðóñ. Èëè òû ïðèøåë íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîãîâîðèòü? 

Íàêîíåö, îí ðàññëàáèëñÿ è îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä. 

Îòêóäà ó òåáÿ ýòà ôîòîãðàôèÿ? 

"_Áîæå_", — ïîäóìàë îí. — "_ß îïÿòü âñå èñïîðòèë. ß æå ñîáèðàëñÿ îñòîðîæíî èçáåæàòü ýòîãî âîïðîñà, íå òàê ëè?_" 

— À, — ñêàçàëà îíà, íè÷óòü íå ðàññåðäèâøèñü, ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ. — Êîíå÷íî, ýòî ìîæåò ïîêàçàòüñÿ ñòðàííûì. ß íå ìîãó òåáå ñêàçàòü, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íå ñåé÷àñ. Òåáå áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî òîãî, ÷òî ÿ íå çíàëà, ÷òî íàñ ñôîòîãðàôèðîâàëè? È Ãàððè íå çíàåò îá ýòîì. Íè î íàñ, íè î ôîòîãðàôèè. 

Ïîêà îí äóìàë íàä åå ñëîâàìè, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè âîçìîæíûå îáúÿñíåíèÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ðàçãëÿäûâàëà åãî. Îíà âî âòîðîé ðàç âèäåëà åãî â ìàããëîâñêîé îäåæäå, è âïåðâûå ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê óçíàëà î òîì, êòî îí íà ñàìîì äåëå. Ñåãîäíÿ îí áûë îäåò íå òàê îôèöèàëüíî, êàê â òîò ðàç çà ëàí÷åì. ×åðíûå äæèíñû âìåñòî áðþê, ÷åðíûé æàêåò è áåëàÿ ðóáàøêà áåç ãàëñòóêà. Êîíå÷íî, ïðîòèâ íåãî áûëî òðóäíî óñòîÿòü, íî îíà íå ñîáèðàëàñü ñäàâàòüñÿ òàê ëåãêî. Îíà õîòåëà áûòü óâåðåííîé â åãî ÷óâñòâàõ ê íåé. ×òîáû ó íèõ áûëî áóäóùåå, èõ îòíîøåíèÿ äîëæíû ðàçâèâàòüñÿ íà îñíîâå ðàâåíñòâà. Îíà íèêîãäà íå ïîâòîðèò ñâîèõ ïðîøëûõ îøèáîê. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà åùå ìîæåò íàäåëàòü êó÷ó íîâûõ. Ïîäàâèâ ñìåõ, Ãåðìèîíà íàïîëíèëà ÷àøêè. — Òû õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü î ÷åì-òî åùå, Ñåâåðóñ? 


	20. Chapter 20

Ãëàâà 20. 

- Òû õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü î ÷åì-òî åùå, Ñåâåðóñ?  

 Âîò ýòî âîïðîñ, ïîäóìàë îí. Ïîîùðÿþùèé è, â òî æå âðåìÿ, çàïðåùàþùèé ïðîäîëæàòü. Êîíå÷íî, îñòàâàëàñü åùå ìàññà âåùåé, êîòîðûå îí õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ñïðîñèòü, îáñóäèòü. Ñíåéï áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ãîäàìè ñìîã áû âîò òàê ñèäåòü ðÿäîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé íà òåððàñå, â ëó÷àõ çàõîäÿùåãî ñîëíöà, ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ èëè ïðîñòî ìîë÷à, ëèøü íàñëàæäàÿñü åå ïðèñóòñòâèåì, äàæå åñëè îíà áóäåò îñòàâàòüñÿ íà ðàññòîÿíèè òðåõ ôóòîâ. Îí çíàë, ÷òî íå áûë áîëüøèì ëþáèòåëåì ïîãîâîðèòü. Äà, êîíå÷íî, îí ïðåêðàñíî ìîã âûðàçèòü ñâîè ìûñëè, êîãäà ðå÷ü øëà î ïðîáëåìàõ øêîëû èëè îá îáó÷åíèè çåëüåäåëèþ, èëè îò÷èòàòüñÿ î ñîáûòèÿõ, ñâèäåòåëåì êîòîðûõ îí ÿâëÿëñÿ. Òî åñòü, ïîïðîñòó ãîâîðÿ, êîãäà îí ïîëíîñòüþ êîíòðîëèðîâàë ñèòóàöèþ. Êîãäà áûëà ÷åòêî îïðåäåëåííàÿ öåëü: ïåðåäàòü èíôîðìàöèþ. Èëè óêàçàíèÿ. Èëè èñïîëüçîâàòü ñëîâà, êàê îðóæèå äëÿ ñàìîîáîðîíû. Êîãäà îí îñîçíàâàë ñâîå ëèäåðñòâî, îðàòîðñêîå äàðîâàíèå åãî íå ïîäâîäèëî. Ýòî êàñàëîñü è ðàçãîâîðîâ ñ Áëýêîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî Áëýê áûë äëÿ íåãî îòêðûòîé êíèãîé. Ïðåäñêàçóåìûé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûì îí ìîã óïðàâëÿòü òàê æå ëåãêî, êàê ìàðèîíåòêîé íà íèòî÷êàõ. 

Ìîæåò áûòü, îí ñìîã áû òî÷íî òàêæå óïðàâëÿòü è Ãåðìèîíîé, íî åìó è â ãîëîâó íå ïðèøëà ïîäîáíàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü. Òðàâëÿ Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåð îñòàëàñü äàëåêî â ïðîøëîì. 

À â íàñòîÿùèé ìîìåíò åìó ïðèøëîñü ñ ãîðüêèì ñîæàëåíèåì ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî îí ïëîõî ñïðàâëÿåòñÿ ñ çàäà÷åé âûðàæåíèÿ ñëîâàìè ñâîèõ ýìîöèé. Äàæå ïðîñòî èçâèíèòüñÿ ïåðåä íåé áûëî î÷åíü òðóäíî, à îäíîãî âåäü èçâèíåíèÿ áóäåò íå äîñòàòî÷íî. Èçâèíåíèÿ õîðîøè äëÿ ïîñòîðîííèõ - _'Èçâèíèòå ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð, ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî ìåíÿ çàñòàâèëî ïðåäñòàâèòüñÿ âûìûøëåííûì èìåíåì.'- 'Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî, äèðåêòîð, â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå, ýòî áûëî äàæå çàáàâíî'_- íåò, ýòî àáñîëþòíî íå ïîäõîäÿùèé âàðèàíò. Îí äîëæåí êàê-òî îïðàâäàòüñÿ, îí äîëæåí âñå îáúÿñíèòü, íî ýòî îçíà÷àëî ïîëíóþ îòêðîâåííîñòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî-òî íèêàêèå øàòêèå âûìûøëåííûå îáúÿñíåíèÿ ïðîñòî íå ñðàáîòàþò. Î áîæå, êàæåòñÿ, ýòî áóäåò î÷åíü òðóäíî, à âåäü ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ñàìûé ìàëåíüêèé, ïåðâûé øàã.  

Ãåðìèîíà âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà, èçó÷àÿ åãî ëèöî è ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü åãî âûðàæåíèå. Îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ýòî íåëåãêî äëÿ íåãî, è èñêðåííå õîòåëà ïîìî÷ü, íî òîëüêî åñëè îí ñàì ñäåëàåò ïåðâûé øàã. Îíà õîòåëà áûòü óâåðåííîé â òîì, ÷òî îí õîòÿ áû ïîïûòàåòñÿ. Â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå, ó íåå îñòàëîñü áû âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî òîëüêî îíà ïûòàëàñü ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü, à îí îñòàëñÿ â ñòîðîíå. Åñëè ñåé÷àñ Ñåâåðóñ íå áóäåò îòêðîâåííûì ñ íåé, äëÿ íåå ñàìîé áóäåò ëó÷øå ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî èç èõ îòíîøåíèé íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ. Îíà äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî ïðîæèëà â ýìîöèîíàëüíîé ïóñòûíå, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ìåíÿòü îäíó íà äðóãóþ. Òåðïåíèå – äà, òåðïåíèå ó íåå áûëî, îíà ìîãëà íå òîðîïèòü åãî. Âåñü äåíü áûë â èõ ðàñïîðÿæåíèè. Íî åñëè ñåãîäíÿ îí óéäåò, íå ïðåäîñòàâèâ åé ÿâíîãî äîêàçàòåëüñòâà òîãî, ÷òî ìîæåò è õî÷åò ïðåäñòàòü ïåðåä íåé, îòáðîñèâ ìàñêó, ýòà âñòðå÷à áóäåò ïîñëåäíåé. 

- Ãåðìèîíà…, -  îíà âñêèíóëà ãîëîâó è îíà âûæèäàþùå ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. 

- Äà? -  ïîäòîëêíóëà îíà åãî. 

- ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå çíàþ, ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü…  

- Ïîíèìàþ. Äà, ýòî íàñòîÿùàÿ ïðîáëåìà.  Îáû÷íî ñîâåòóþò «íà÷àòü ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà», íî â ýòîì ñëó÷àå ÿ è ñàìà íå çíàþ, ãäå íà÷àëî. À òû? 

- Îõ, -  íåîïðåäåëåííî ñêàçàë îí. – Ñìîòðÿ, ñ êàêîé ñòîðîíû íà ýòî ïîñìîòðåòü. Íî ïîæàëóé, âñå íà÷àëîñü, êîãäà ÿ óâèäåë òåáÿ, ñòîÿùåé íà òåõ ñòóïåíÿõ… 

Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ñëåãêà îçàäà÷åíà. – Èçâèíè? Íà êàêèõ ñòóïåíÿõ? 

- Âî âðåìÿ ïðèåìà. ß íåìíîãî îïîçäàë, çíàåøü ëè, è ïîÿâèëñÿ óæå êîãäà Ïîòòåð… êîãäà ìèíèñòð óæå óñïåë ïðîèçíåñòè ïîëîâèíó ñâîåé ðå÷è…  

-  Íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òû ìíîãî ïîòåðÿë. Åñëè êîíå÷íî íå çàõî÷ó, ÷òîáû ìîé íîñ âûðîñ êàê ìèíèìóì íà äþéì! 

Âî âçãëÿäå Ñíåéïà áûëî ñòîëü ÿâíîå íåïîíèìàíèå,  ÷òî åé ïðèøëîñü îáúÿñíèòü åìó, êòî òàêîé Ïèíîêêèî. – Çíàåøü, òû îáÿçàòåëüíî äîëæåí ýòî ïðî÷èòàòü, - äîáàâèëà îíà, - ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ àëëåãîðèÿ. 

- Òû òîëüêî ÷òî ñàìà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî êíèãà íàïèñàíà äëÿ äåòåé, -  ðàçäðàæåííî îòâåòèë îí. – ×åãî ðàäè ÿ äîëæåí òðàòèòü âðåìÿ íà ÷òåíèå äåòñêèõ êíèæåê, ìàããëîâñêèõ, ê òîìó æå? È â ÷åì èìåííî àëëåãîðèÿ? 

- Îòâå÷àþ íà ïåðâûé âîïðîñ: òû äîëæåí ïðî÷èòàòü ýòó êíèãó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ  òåáå åå ïîðåêîìåíäîâàëà. À ïî ïîâîäó âòîðîãî âîïðîñà: àëëåãîðèÿ î âçðîñëåíèè, î òîì, êàê çàñëóæèòü ïðàâî íàçûâàòüñÿ ÷åëîâåêîì, à ýòî ïîäõîäèò è äëÿ äåòåé è äëÿ âçðîñëûõ. Íî ÿ ïåðåáèëà òåáÿ. Òû íà÷àë ãîâîðèòü î ñòóïåíÿõ… 

- Ñòóïåíè çäåñü íàèìåíåå âàæíàÿ äåòàëü. Êîãäà ÿ ïîÿâèëñÿ íà ïðèåìå, ÿ óâèäåë òåáÿ, ñòîÿùåé ðÿäîì ñ òâîèì… ìóæåì. Êîíå÷íî æå, ÿ ñðàçó òåáÿ óçíàë, íî òû áûëà ïîõîæà – òîëüêî íå îáèæàéñÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà – òû áûëà ïîõîæà íà ñòàòóþ. 

Îíà óñìåõíóëàñü. – Ýòî ñ òðóäîì ìîæíî ñ÷èòàòü êîìïëèìåíòîì. 

- À ýòîãî è íå ïîäðàçóìåâàëîñü, - îòâåòèë îí  ñ òîé ñàìîé ÿçâèòåëüíîé èðîíèåé, æåðòâîé êîòîðîé îíà áûâàëà ñòîëüêî ðàç. Ïîòîì, óæå ìÿã÷å, ïðîäîëæèë. – ß âûáðàë ýòî ñðàâíåíèå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíî ïîêàçàëîñü ìíå òî÷íûì: ñòàòóÿ îçíà÷àåò áåçðàçëè÷èå, íî åùå è êðàñîòó. 

Î, - îíà íå ìîãëà ïîäîáðàòü ïîäõîäÿùèå ñëîâà. – Ïðîáëåìà ñòàòóé â òîì, ÷òî îíè íå ñïîñîáíû âûçûâàòü íèêàêèõ ÷óâñòâ, êðîìå âîñõèùåíèÿ, è òî ëèøü â ÷èñòî ýñòåòè÷åñêîì ñìûñëå. 

- ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî åñòü è äðóãèå âîçìîæíîñòè, -  îòâåòèë îí ñ çàãàäî÷íîé óëûáêîé. – ×òî òû ñêàæåøü ïî ïîâîäó '_miratur et haurit pectore Pygmalion simulati corporis ignes_'?" 

- Ý-ý, - ýòî áûëî âñå, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà ñêàçàòü ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó. Ïîòîì îíà äîáàâèëà. – Èçâèíè, ÿ íèêîãäà íå èçó÷àëà ëàòûíü.  

Îíà íà÷èíàëà ÷óâñòâîâàòü ðàçäðàæåíèå. È íå òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îí ðèñîâàëñÿ ïåðåä íåé, íî è èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îíè îòêëîíèëèñü îò âàæíîãî äëÿ íåå ðàçãîâîðà. Åñëè òîëüêî ýòà ëàòèíñêàÿ ôðàçà íå îçíà÷àëà ÷åãî-òî âðîäå «ß óâèäåë âàñ, âëþáèëñÿ ñ ïåðâîãî âçãëÿäà è õî÷ó ïîïðîñèòü ïðîùåíèÿ çà íåëåïóþ øóòêó» - íî â ýòîì îíà î÷åíü ñîìíåâàëàñü. – Òû áóäåøü òàê è äîáð è ïåðåâåäåøü, èëè ÿ äîëæíà çàïèñàòü è íàéòè ïåðåâîä ñàìà? 

Îí çàìåòèë ëåãêîå ðàçäðàæåíèå â åå ãîëîñå. Êîíå÷íî, îí ñàì áûë âèíîâàò – íå ñòîèò òàê ðèñîâàòüñÿ, êîãäà è áåç òîãî èäåøü ïî òîíêîìó ëüäó. Ìîæåò áûòü, ïåðåâîä ñìîæåò íåìíîãî èñïðàâèòü ïîëîæåíèå? – Ýòî îçíà÷àåò: «Ïèãìàëèîí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, è  â åãî ñåðäöå âñïûõíóëà ñòðàñòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà áûëà ïðåêðàñíà». Ýòî èç «Ìåòàìîðôîç» Îâèäèÿ. Î÷åíü… ïîó÷èòåëüíî, òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ? – Ê ñâîåìó óäîâëåòâîðåíèþ, Ñíåéï çàìåòèë, ÷òî îíà ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåëà. 

- Åñëè ìíå íå èçìåíÿåò ïàìÿòü, òàì âñå ïëîõî çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ? -  ïàðèðîâàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

- Îíà òåáå èçìåíÿåò. Ýòî îäíà èç íåìíîãèõ èñòîðèé ñî ñ÷àñòëèâûì êîíöîì. 

Ýòî íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ çàñòàâèëî Ãåðìèîíó çàìîë÷àòü, õîòÿ íåëüçÿ áûëî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíà â âîñòîðãå. Çíà÷èò Ïèãìàëèîí è åãî ñòàòóÿ, èëè æåíùèíà, â êîòîðóþ îíà ïðåâðàòèëàñü, æèëè âìåñòå äîëãî è ñ÷àñòëèâî – è ÷òî ñ òîãî? Êàêîå îòíîøåíèå ýòî ìîæåò èìåòü ê íåé? Åñëè äàæå â ïîñëåäíèå ãîäû îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñòàòóåé, ýòî åùå íå äåëàåò åãî Ïèãìàëèîíîì. Íå ìíîãî ëè îí î ñåáå äóìàåò, ýòîò ñàìîóâåðåííûé, íàõàëüíûé óáëþäîê? Îí ÷òî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî ïàðû öèòàò èç êëàññè÷åñêîé ëèòåðàòóðû äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû âñå âñòàëî íà ñâîè ìåñòà? Áûëî ãëóïî ñîãëàøàòüñÿ ïðèíÿòü åãî. Îíà íå æåëàåò åãî âèäåòü ðàíüøå, ÷åì ÷åðåç òðè íåäåëè, è ñ íåîáõîäèìûì åé èññëåäîâàíèåì â ðóêàõ. È ñåé÷àñ, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, îí äîëæåí èçó÷àòü çàêîíû, à íå ñèäåòü çäåñü… Ïðîäîëæàÿ ñâîè ìûñëè, îíà ñïðîñèëà, - Êñòàòè, ÷òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? 

Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî åãî óäàðèëè ïî ëèöó. Îí îæèäàë ñîâñåì äðóãîé ðåàêöèè íà ñâîè ñëîâà.  Ñèòóàöèÿ ÿâíî ðàçâèâàëàñü íå â åãî ïîëüçó. – ß… ñîáñòâåííî ýòî ÿ è ñîáèðàëñÿ îáúÿñíèòü, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. 

- Äà ÷òî âû? À êîãäà èìåííî òû ñîáèðàëñÿ ýòî îáúÿñíèòü? Äî èëè ïîñëå óðîêà ëàòèíñêîãî ñòèõîñëîæåíèÿ?  

Åìó âäðóã ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí íåêîòîðûì ñâåðõúåñòâåííûì îáðàçîì ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ íàçàä âî âðåìåíè è îêàçàëñÿ íà îäíîì èç óðîêîâ ïî Çåëüÿì, òîëüêî òåïåðü íà ó÷èòåëüñêîì ìåñòå áûëà Ãåðìèîíà, è ýòî îíà äåëàëà åõèäíûå çàìå÷àíèÿ – ïðèõîäèëîñü ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî âûñëóøèâàòü èõ î÷åíü íåïðèÿòíî. '_Êàêîé ðåàêöèè îíà æäåò?_' - îò÷àÿííî ñîîáðàæàë îí, '_ß äîëæåí îòâå÷àòü â òîì æå äóõå? Èçîáðàæàòü ñìèðåíèå? Ðàçîçëèòüñÿ? Èëè ñäåëàòü âèä, ÷òî ÿ íå çàìåòèë åå èðîíèè? Óñïîêîéñÿ. Ïîäóìàé. ×òî áû ñåé÷àñ ñäåëàë Ñèðèóñ? ß äîëæåí ñäåëàòü íå÷òî ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîå, è äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò ëó÷øåé ñòðàòåãèåé._' Íàêîíåö îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà äîáðîæåëàòåëüíîì, íî òâåðäîì. – Äî. Êîãäà ÿ ðàññêàçûâàë î òîì, êàê óâèäåë òåáÿ âïåðâûå ïîñëå ÷åòûðíàäöàòè ëåò. Òàêóþ êðàñèâóþ è … íàñòîëüêî ïîõîæóþ íà ñòàòóþ. Ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà óäàð ìîëíèè. 

Ãåðìèîíà íàêëîíèëàñü ê íåìó  ñ íàñìåøëèâîé óëûáêîé, êîòîðàÿ çàñòàâèëà åãî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ î÷åíü íåóäîáíî. – À îò ýòîãî óäàðà ìîëíèè ó òåáÿ ñëó÷àéíî ìîçãè íå ðàñïëàâèëèñü? 

- Ä-äà, âîçìîæíî, - îòâåòèë îí  íàóãàä, à ïîòîì åãî îñåíèëà «áëåñòÿùàÿ» èäåÿ. – Òî÷íåå, ÿ ïî÷òè óâåðåí, ÷òî òàê è áûëî. Ïîíèìàåøü, èíîãäà ïîäîáíûå ñîáûòèÿ íàíîñÿò òÿæåëûé óùåðá ñîçíàíèþ, íàïðèìåð, ñëóæàò ïðè÷èíîé àìíåçèè ðàçëè÷íîé ñòåïåíè. Â ìîåì ñëó÷àå, ñòåðòîé îêàçàëàñü ëèøü ìàëåíüêàÿ ÷àñòü ïàìÿòè…èëè, òî÷íåå ñêàçàòü, ÿ íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü ñâîå èìÿ… 

Âçðîñëûé ÷åëîâåê, ïîäóìàëà îíà, âçðîñëûé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîìó óæå äàëåêî çà ïÿòüäåñÿò, íå ñïîñîáåí ïðîñòî ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ñîâåðøèë îøèáêó.  È òåïåðü îí ïðèáåãàåò ê ãëóïûì îòãîâîðêàì è æäåò, ÷òî îñòàëüíîå îíà ñäåëàåò ñàìà: ñêàæåò, ÷òî îí ïðîùåí è âñå íåäîðàçóìåíèÿ çàáûòû. Íî íåò, íè÷åãî ó íåãî íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ! Îíà òîëüêî ïîäíÿëà áðîâü è íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà â îòâåò. 

- Íó è ïîýòîìó, - ïðîäîëæèë îí, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íå îñîáåííî óâåðåíî, - ÿ íàçâàë äðóãîå… ïåðâîå, êîòîðîå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó… Îõ, äà ÷åðò ïîáåðè, - âûïàëèë îí. – ß íàçâàë îäíî èç ñâîèõ ñòàðûõ øïèîíñêèõ èìåí, ïîòîìó ÷òî áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî òû ñ êðèêàìè âûëåòèøü èç êîìíàòû, êàê òîëüêî óñëûøèøü, ÷òî ÿ Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. Òåïåðü äîâîëüíà? 

- Âïîëíå, - îòâåòèëà îíà,  ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî ñòàðàÿñü ñêðûòü óëûáêó. – Õîòÿ ó ìåíÿ ñêëàäûâàåòñÿ âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî òû ÷óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ ñëåãêà íåëîâêî. Ýòî âñå åùå ñêàçûâàþòñÿ ïîñëåäñòâèÿ óäàðà ìîëíèè èëè ýòî óãðûçåíèÿ ñîâåñòè? 

Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë. – Íè òî è íè äðóãîå. Ýòî, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, îïàñåíèå, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ òû âûøâûðíåøü ìåíÿ èç  êîìíàòû. 

- Âî-ïåðâûõ, ýòî íå êîìíàòà, à òåððàñà. Âî-âòîðûõ, åñëè áû ÿ íå õîòåëà òåáÿ âèäåòü, ÿ áû ïðîñòî ïîçâîëèëà òåáå óéòè, íå îêëèêíóâ. Òàê òû õî÷åøü ðàññêàçàòü åùå ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðî àíàãðàììû? 

 - …ïðøïðù…. 

- Èçâèíè. 

- ß. Ïðîøó. Ïðîùåíèÿ.  

- À, ïîíèìàþ. ×òî æ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìíå íå ïðèøëîñü äåðæàòü òåáÿ çà íîãè ñâåøåííûì âíèç ãîëîâîé ñ áàëþñòðàäû è óãðîæàòü îòïóñòèòü, åñëè òû ñåé÷àñ æå íå èçâèíèøüñÿ. Õîòÿ ýòî áûëî áû ãîðàçäî çàáàâíåå, åñëè áû òû áûë â ìàíòèè. Äà, êñòàòè, èçâèíåíèÿ ïðèíÿòû. – Îíà ïðîòÿíóëà åìó ðóêó. 

- ß ìîã áû ïðèäóìàòü áîëåå…  ýôôåêòèâíûé ñïîñîá óáåäèòü ìåíÿ â òîì, ÷òî ÿ ïðîùåí. 

- Ïðîäîëæàåøü ãîâîðèòü äåðçîñòè? 

- Íåò. Ïðîñòî  ìíå íå äàþò ïîêîÿ âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î íàøåì ïîñëåäíåì ïîöåëóå. Ïåðâîì ïîöåëóå. Ïîñëåäíèé ïîöåëóé…âïðî÷åì, ýòî íåâàæíî… 

- Òàê çíà÷èò, ýòî âîñïîìèíàíèå  íå áûëî ïîãëîùåíî íåíàñûòíûì äåìîíîì àìíåçèè? 

Îí íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó ñ âèäîì ïîëíîãî ðàñêàÿíèÿ. – Åùå ðàç ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ. Ýòî áûëî… íåìíîãî ãëóïî, íå òàê ëè?  

- Ïî-ìîåìó, ëó÷øå ñêàçàòü «ïî-äåòñêè».  

- Êàê òåáå áóäåò óãîäíî.  Íî òû ìåíÿ âñå-òàêè ïîöåëóåøü? 

Îíà êèâíóëà,  íî íå ñäåëàëà íè ìàëåéøåãî äâèæåíèÿ íàâñòðå÷ó. Ïîýòîìó îí ñàì ïîäíÿëñÿ ñî ñâîåãî êðåñëà è îïóñòèëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íåé íà êîëåíè. – Âåñüìà ïîäõîäÿùàÿ ïîçà äëÿ ãðåøíèêà, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà. 

- Äëÿ ëþáîâíèêîâ òîæå íåïëîõî.  Íî íå ñêëîíèòå ëè âû ýòó î÷àðîâàòåëüíóþ ãîëîâó ê âàøåìó ïðåäàííîìó ñëóãå, ïðåêðàñíàÿ Ãåðìèîíà. 

Îíà, íå îòâîäÿ âçãëÿäà, ñìîòðåëà åìó ïðÿìî â ãëàçà, ïîêà åãî ëèöî íå ïðèáëèçèëîñü ê íåé íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî èõ ãóáû âñòðåòèëèñü.  Îí áûë íå óâåðåí â òîì, íàñêîëüêî îíà õîòåëà ýòîãî ïîöåëóÿ, ïîýòîìó íå îñìåëèâàëñÿ ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåé è æäàë… íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèëî. Òîãäà îí ðåøèëñÿ ïîëîæèòü ïðàâóþ ðóêó åé íà ïëå÷î, è òóò æå åå ïðàâàÿ ðóêà îáíÿëà åãî çà øåþ. Åãî ëåâàÿ îñòîðîæíî ïðîêðàëàñü ê òàëèè è áûëà ïîîùðåíà åå ëåâîé ðóêîé, çàðûâøåéñÿ â âîëîñû íà åãî çàòûëêå. Îí ðåøèë, ÷òî òàêîé âàðèàíò øàõìàòíîé ïàðòèè íðàâèòñÿ åìó áîëüøå òðàäèöèîííîãî, íà÷àë ïîãëàæèâàòü åå ïî ñïèíå, è òóò æå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë îòâåòíîå äâèæåíèå åå ïàëüöåâ. Îí ïðèîòêðûë ãóáû è, ïîñûëàÿ âîñõèòèòåëüíîå òåïëî ïî âñåìó åãî òåëó, åå ãóáû îòâåòèëè åìó. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí ïðîñòî ëàñêàë åå ãóáû ñâîèìè, íî ïîòîì, íå â ñèëàõ áîëüøå ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ, ñêîëüçíóë êîí÷èêîì ÿçûêà ìåæäó åå ãóáàìè. Ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü äîâîëüíî äîëãî – îíè íå óãëóáëÿëè ïîöåëóé, ïðîñòî îñòîðîæíî èññëåäîâàëè è èãðàëè. 

Êîãäà îíè, íàêîíåö, îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà è îòêðûëè ãëàçà, Ãåðìèîíà ìåäëåííî îòêèíóëàñü íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà. – Ñåâåðóñ, - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïîñëå êîðîòêîé ïàóçû. -  Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, íî ñåé÷àñ ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ òåáÿ âûñòàâèòü. Ìíå íóæíî ïåðåîäåòüñÿ ê óæèíó ñ óæàñíî ñêó÷íûìè ëþäüìè. Íî òåïåðü, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, - äîáàâèëà îíà ñ ãðóñòíîé óëûáêîé, - ó ìåíÿ áóäåò î ÷åì ïîäóìàòü, åñëè íå ïðèäåòñÿ ó÷àñòâîâàòü â ðàçãîâîðå. 

Îí êèâíóë è ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè. -  Îé, - ñêàçàë îí, ïîìîðùèâøèñü, - â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç íàïîìíè ìíå, ïîäñòåëèòü êîâåð. Ìîãó ÿ çàäàòü îäèí âîïðîñ íàïîñëåäîê? 

-  Êîíå÷íî. 

- Ýòî èññëåäîâàíèå… îíî òåáå äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåîáõîäèìî, èëè ýòî ïðîñòî âèä íàêàçàíèÿ? 

Áîæå, êàê åìó íðàâèòñÿ åå ñìåõ! Îí íàïîìèíàåò çâîí ñåðåáðÿíûõ  áóáåí÷èêîâ. – Ìîæåøü áûòü óâåðåí, ÷òî åñëè òû êàê ñëåäóåò âûïîëíèøü ìîå ïîðó÷åíèå, òû âíåñåøü âêëàä â î÷åíü áëàãîðîäíîå äåëî. 

- Òèïà çàùèòû ïðàâ äîìîâûõ ýëüôîâ? – óòî÷íèë îí è  óâåðíóëñÿ îò äèâàííîé ïîäóøêè, êîòîðîé Ãåðìèîíà öåëèëàñü åìó â ãîëîâó. 

-  ×òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå. À òåïåðü óõîäè, èëè ÿ îïîçäàþ. 

Îí ðåøèë àïïàðèðîâàòü  â Õîãñìèä è ïðîéòèñü ïåøêîì äî çàìêà, íàñëàæäàÿñü îáðàçîì, çàïå÷àòëåâøåìñÿ â åãî ïàìÿòè: Ãåðìèîíà, âñå åùå ñèäÿùàÿ â ïëåòåíîì êðåñëå, åå âîëîñû øåâåëèò ëåãêèé âå÷åðíèé âåòåðîê, îíà óëûáàåòñÿ åìó è ïîñûëàåò âîçäóøíûé ïîöåëóé. 


	21. Chapter 21

Ãëàâà 21. 

Äîðîãîé Ñåâåðóñ, 

Â ýòî òðóäíî ïîâåðèòü, íî ÌàêÊåíçè ÷óòü íå ñïÿòèëà îò ðàäîñòè, êîãäà ÿ åé ñêàçàë, ÷òî îíà äîëæíà íàïèñàòü äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû äîêëàä. Ìíå íèêîãäà íå ïîíÿòü ýòèõ êíèæíûõ ÷åðâåé, íî èíîãäà îíè îêàçûâàþòñÿ ÷åðòîâñêè ïîëåçíû. Ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì îíà âëåòåëà â îôèñ, ðàçìàõèâàÿ ïåðãàìåíòîì äëèíîé â äåñÿòü ôóòîâ, êîòîðûé çàêîí÷èëà âñåãî çà äâà äíÿ (ñìîòðè ïðèëîæåíèå). Ñòðàííàÿ æåíùèíà, íî ÷åãî åùå ìîæíî îæèäàòü îò þðèäè÷åñêîãî ýêñïåðòà, êîòîðûé íîñèò ÿðêî-îðàíæåâûå òåïëûå ïàíòàëîíû? (Óâåðÿþ òåáÿ, ÷òî îáëàäàòü ìàãè÷åñêèì ãëàçîì íå âñåãäà ïðèÿòíî). 

Òàê êàê íàñ÷åò òåáÿ, ìîé ìàëü÷èê? Òû óæå ïåðåæèë ýòî ïîòðÿñåíèå? Âî âòîðíèê òû âûãëÿäåë âåñüìà èñïóãàííûì. Êîíå÷íî, Ñèðèóñ òîæå, íî âåäü îí âñåãäà ëåã÷å ïîääàâàëñÿ æåíñêîìó âëèÿíèþ. Áûëî èíòåðåñíî óâèäåòü òâîé ìå÷òàòåëüíî-âëþáëåííûé âçãëÿä — ÿ íå äóìàë, ÷òî òàêîå âîçìîæíî, íî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, âñå ìû ìîæåì îøèáàòüñÿ. Òû óæå ïîäóìàë î òîì, êàê ïðîäîëæèòñÿ ýòà èñòîðèÿ? ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî íàñòàâèòü ðîãà Ìèíèñòðó — ýòî áîëüøîå èñêóññòâî. Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî ñïðàâèøüñÿ? ß ãîâîðþ íå î ñàìîì ïðîöåññå, çäåñü ÿ â òåáå íå ñîìíåâàþñü (åñëè ÷òî, Ñèðèóñ ìîæåò äàòü òåáå ïàðó ñîâåòîâ). À âîò ïîñëåäñòâèÿ, áîþñü, áóäóò íå ñàìûìè ïðèÿòíûìè. Äâà òàêèõ ÷åñòíûõ ÷åëîâåêà, êàê òû è Ãåðìèîíà, íå ñìîãóò äîëãî äåðæàòü âñå â ñåêðåòå, ïîýòîìó ïîñëóøàé ìîåãî ñîâåòà — ïîñòàðàéñÿ âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè è ïîäóìàòü, ãîòîâ ëè òû èìåòü äåëî ñî âñåìè âûòåêàþùèìè èç ýòîé èñòîðèè ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè. 

ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî áåñïîëåçíî, íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òû íå ñìîæåøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ íå ïðåäóïðåæäàë. 

Íàäåþñü, ÷òî òåáå ïîíðàâèòñÿ äîêëàä. Åñëè òåáå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ áîëåå ãëóáîêèé àíàëèç, ñîîáùè ìíå. ÌàêÊåíçè ïðèäåò â àáñîëþòíûé âîñòîðã, è òû âîéäåøü â èñòîðèþ, êàê ïåðâûé ìóæ÷èíà, âûçâàâøèé ó æåíùèíû áåñêîíå÷íûé îðãàçì. 

Âîò è âñå íà ñåãîäíÿ. Ñåé÷àñ ìíå íóæíî âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ Óèëëèñîì, ãëàâîé Êîìèòåòà Ïî Íàäçîðó Çà Àóðîðàìè, è ïîïûòàòüñÿ íàæàòü íà íåãî, ÷òîáû îí óâåëè÷èë íàø áþäæåò, â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå Äîðîòåÿ Ìýéòëèí ñáåæèò ê ÿíêè. Åñëè çàäóìàòüñÿ, ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî è ê ëó÷øåìó. Òû ìîã áû çàíÿòü åå ìåñòî, åñëè Ìèíèñòåðñòâî òåáÿ óâîëèò. Èç òåáÿ ïîëó÷èòüñÿ çàìå÷àòåëüíûé ïðåïîäàâàòåëü Òåõíèêè Äîïðîñîâ, à òâîè óðîêè ïî çåëüÿì ìîæíî áóäåò ðàññìàòðèâàòü â êà÷åñòâå ïðèìåðîâ. 

Âñåãäà òâîé, 

Àëàñòîð Õìóðè. 

***** 

Äîðîãîé Àëàñòîð, 

Ñåâåðóñ ïîêàçàë ìíå äîêëàä ÌàêÊåíçè — âàó! Êàê òû äóìàåøü, ìîãóò îðàíæåâûå ïàíòàëîíû áûòü ïðè÷èíîé òàêîé ýðóäèöèè? ß ïîïðîáîâàë ýòî íà Àãðèïïèíå — åå îöåíêè ïî Èñòîðèè Ìàãèè â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ óõóäøèëèñü (íåóäèâèòåëüíî, âåäü íà óðîêàõ îíà ïèøåò ïîòðÿñàþùå ÷óâñòâåííûå ëþáîâíûå ïèñüìà), íî ýòî íå ïðèíåñëî ðåçóëüòàòîâ, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, äëÿ Èñòîðèè Ìàãèè. Ñòðàííî, íàñêîëüêî ðàçìåðû 95-60-95 ìîãóò ñìÿã÷àòü îòòàëêèâàþùèé ýôôåêò àáñîëþòíî íå ýðîòè÷íîãî áåëüÿ. 

ß âèäåë ïèñüìî, êîòîðîå òû ïðèñëàë Ñåâåðóñó. Ïîâåðü ìíå, äðóæèùå, ïðîùå óáåäèòü âàìïèðà â òîì, ÷òî ÷åñíîê — äîâîëüíî âêóñíàÿ øòóêà. Ñåâåðóñ âëþáèëñÿ ïî óøè! Â ñðåäó ìû ïûòàëèñü ðàçäîáûòü íåñêîëüêî ìàããëîâñêèõ êíèã äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû — íå áóäó âäàâàòüñÿ â ïîäðîáíîñòè, ñêàæó òîëüêî, ÷òî Àçêàáàí ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ ýòèì ïðîñòî äåòñêàÿ øàëîñòü — è ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ åìó âñå ýòî òàê íàäîåëî, ÷òî îí îòïðàâèëñÿ ïðÿìî â ïîìåñòüå Ìèíèñòðà, ÷òîáû óñòðîèòü åé õîðîøèé ñêàíäàë è çàñòàâèòü åå ïðèêóñèòü ñâîé îñòðûé ÿçû÷îê. Äóìàþ, ÿçûêè ó÷àñòâîâàëè â ýòîì ïðîöåññå êàê-òî ïî-äðóãîìó, ïîòîìó ÷òî, âåðíóâøèñü, îí áóêâàëüíî âïëûë â Áîëüøîé Çàë è óñåëñÿ çà Ãëàâíûé Ñòîë â ìàããëîâñêîé îäåæäå. Ýòî ïðîñòî ÷òîáû òû ïîíÿë, íàñêîëüêî îí âëèï. 

ß íå çíàþ, ñòîèò ëè ïèñàòü îá ýòîì Ìèîíå. ß íå óâåðåí, ÷òî îíà ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî ìîæåò ïðîñòûì ùåë÷êîì ïàëüöåâ ïðåâðàòèòü åãî æèçíü â ðàé èëè ñäåëàòü àäîì. Êîíå÷íî, îíà íå ñòàíåò íàìåðåííî ïðè÷èíÿòü åìó áîëü (â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà æå ãðèôôèíäîðêà), íî åñëè îíà íå äî êîíöà óâåðåíà â ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ, åé ëó÷øå ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ýòèì, ïîêà äåëî íå çàøëî ñëèøêîì äàëåêî. Ìîæåøü íàçâàòü ìåíÿ ñåíòèìåíòàëüíûì èäèîòîì, íî íàñêîëüêî ÿ çíàþ Ñåâåðóñà, êàê òîëüêî îí ïðèçíàåò, ÷òî íóæäàåòñÿ â ëþáâè, îí ñòàíåò åå ðàáîì îò íîãòåé äî êîí÷èêîâ âîëîñ. È, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ äàæå áîþñü äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò, åñëè îíà èñïóãàåòñÿ åãî íàñòîé÷èâîñòè èëè îòâåðãíåò åãî. 

Âåðèøü òû ìíå èëè íåò, íî èíîãäà ÿ åìó çàâèäóþ. Êîíå÷íî, íå ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà Àãðèïïèíà, êàæåòñÿ, ïðèîáðåëà ïàðó âåñüìà èíòåðåñíûõ âåùè÷åê. È êòî ñêàçàë, ÷òî áûòü ó÷èòåëåì ñêó÷íî? 

Áóäó äåðæàòü òåáÿ â êóðñå äåë, äîðîãîé äðóã. Óâèäèìñÿ íà ñëåäóþùåì îáåäå Åå Ïðåâîñõîäèòåëüñòâà. 

Òâîé ëþáèòåëü ïàíòàëîí, 

Ñèðèóñ. 

***** 

Äîðîãàÿ Ãåðìèîíà, 

Ýòî ïèñüìî ìîæåò áûòü âåñüìà íåóìåñòíûì — â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ïîêîðíåéøå ïðîøó ñêîðìèòü åãî ãðûçóíàì, îáèòàþùèì â ïîìåñòüå, íî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî äîëæåí ýòî íàïèñàòü, êàê òâîé äðóã è äðóã Ñåâåðóñà. È ïðåäóïðåæäàþ: ÿ áóäó îäíîâðåìåííî æàëêèì è ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâåííûì, òàê ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, îíî òåáå ñîâñåì íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ. Àõ, äà, îíî ê òîìó æå áóäåò âåñüìà äëèííûì. Ëþäè ïðîñòî îáîæàþò òàêèå ïèñüìà. 

Êàê òû óæå, íåñîìíåííî, îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèå, çà ïîñëåäíèå ïÿòíàäöàòü ëåò ìû ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ñòàëè äðóçüÿìè. Ìû îáà ñèëüíî èçìåíèëèñü, è, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ Ñåâåðóñà, ýòî áûëè ïåðåìåíû ê ëó÷øåìó. Îí âñå åùå óìååò áûòü çëîáíûì óáëþäêîì, èíîãäà ìû ññîðèìñÿ (êîíå÷íî, ïî åãî âèíå), íî ìû äîâîëüíî íåïëîõî óæèâàåìñÿ. 

Â òå÷åíèå âñåõ ýòèõ ëåò â åãî æèçíè íå áûëî è íàìåêà íà æåíùèí. ß íå çíàþ, íàñêîëüêî õîðîøî òû çíàêîìà ñ åãî èñòîðèåé, è, ñîáñòâåííî, íå ÿ äîëæåí òåáå îá ýòîì ðàññêàçûâàòü, íî ïîçâîëü òåáÿ çàâåðèòü, ÷òî äî ïîðàæåíèÿ Âîëäåìîðòà ó íåãî íå áûëî íè âðåìåíè, íè æåëàíèÿ çàâîäèòü êàêèå-òî ðîìàíòè÷åñêèå ñâÿçè. Êîðî÷å ãîâîðÿ — åñëè âû ñîáèðàåòåñü áûòü âìåñòå, ýòî áóäóò ïåðâûå ðåàëüíûå îòíîøåíèÿ â åãî æèçíè. Çíàÿ åãî, ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí íå óäîâëåòâîðèòñÿ íåïðî÷íîé ñâÿçüþ, à ñäåëàåò âñå, ÷òîá åå óêðåïèòü. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ÿ ïîäîçðåâàþ òåáÿ â íåñåðüåçíîñòè íàìåðåíèé (Áîæå, ÿ ñòàíîâëþñü ïîõîæèì íà ñòàðøåãî áðàòà Ñèöèëèéñêîé äåâû) — íåò, ïðîñòî ÿ áîþñü, ÷òî åãî íàñòîé÷èâîñòü ìîæåò â èòîãå èñïóãàòü òåáÿ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, òû íå î÷åíü ïðèâûêëà ê ýòîìó, íàñêîëüêî ÿ ìîãó ñóäèòü ïî òâîèì îòíîøåíèÿì ñ Ãàððè. 

Îí (Ñåâåðóñ, à íå Ãàððè) òàê äîëãî áûë øïèîíîì, ÷òî ó íåãî ðàçâèëàñü ñâîåãî ðîäà àëëåðãèÿ íà ëþáûå ôîðìû êîíñïèðàöèè, è îí íå ñìîæåò è íå çàõî÷åò äîëãî âûíîñèòü ýòî, êîãäà åãî ÷óâñòâà ê òåáå òàê ñèëüíû. Òàêèì îáðàçîì, äîâîëüíî ñêîðî òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ðåøàòü — ãîòîâà ëè òû ïåðåæèòü ïóáëè÷íûé ñêàíäàë, øóìèõó, ðàçâîä, íàïàäêè æóðíàëèñòîâ (ýòî ÷òîáû äîâåðøèòü ñïèñîê íåïðèÿòíîñòåé) ðàäè ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé áóäåò öåëîâàòü çåìëþ, ïî êîòîðîé òû õîäèøü, íî ñ êîòîðûì íå òàê-òî ëåãêî áóäåò ïðîæèòü îñòàòîê æèçíè. Çâó÷èò ìåëîäðàìàòè÷íî, íî òàê îíî è åñòü — òðóäíî ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òîáû îí ñîãëàñèëñÿ íà ÷òî-òî ìåíüøåå, ÷åì îòíîøåíèÿ íà âñþ æèçíü. Ëó÷øå òåáå ïðèâûêíóòü ê ýòîé ìûñëè. 

Âîò, ñîáñòâåííî, î ÷åì ìîå ïèñüìî, åñëè òû åùå íå ïîíÿëà: çíàé, ÷òî òû èìååøü îãðîìíóþ âëàñòü íàä Ñåâåðóñîì, è íå âåäè ñåáÿ ñ íèì ëåãêîìûñëåííî. Ïðîñòî äëÿ ïðèìåðà: êîãäà îí îòïðàâèëñÿ ê òåáå òðè äíÿ íàçàä, îí áûë â òàêîé ÿðîñòè, ÷òî ÿ èñêðåííå ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ðàññòàòüñÿ ñ òîáîé íàâñåãäà. Íî èç òîãî, ÷òî îí ðàññêàçàë ìíå, âåðíóâøèñü â Õîãâàðö, ó ìåíÿ íå ñëîæèëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèÿ, ÷òî âû ïîññîðèëèñü. Ñêîðåå íàîáîðîò. Îí ïîäàòëèâ, êàê âîñê â òâîèõ ðóêàõ. Åñëè áû ÿ ñîìíåâàëñÿ íàñ÷åò íåãî, ÿ áû è åìó ïðî÷èòàë òàêóþ æå ëåêöèþ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû èñïûòàëà ìíîãî áîëè, è íå çàñëóæèâàåøü íîâûõ ñòðàäàíèé. Íî, êàê áû ýòî íè ñòðàííî çâó÷àëî, â äàííîì ñëó÷àå ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî îí áîëåå óÿçâèì, ÷åì òû. 

Âîò è âñå. ß îòêëàäûâàþ lupara (Ïðèì. àâòîðà — ýòî äðîáîâèê ñ îáðåçàííûì ñòâîëîì, êîòîðûé èñïîëüçóþò äëÿ îòïóãèâàíèÿ âîëêîâ. Ñëîâî ñèöèëèéñêîãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ. Äóìàþ, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ óñëûøàë åãî âî âðåìÿ îäíîé èç ñâîèõ èòàëüÿíñêèõ ïðîãóëîê) è èç áåøåíîãî ñèöèëèéñêîãî çàùèòíèêà äåâñòâåííèö ñíîâà ïðåâðàùàþñü â áðèòàíñêîãî êîëäóíà, ÷üè ñîìíèòåëüíûå ìîðàëüíûå óñòîè íå ïîçâîëÿþò åìó ïèñàòü ïèñüìà, ïîäîáíûå ýòîìó. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, èç-çà ñâîåãî ïîâåäåíèÿ ÿ ÷àñòî ïîïàäàþ â ñèòóàöèè, êîãäà ìîãó ïðè÷èíèòü áîëü êîìó-òî áîëåå ñëàáîìó, è âñåãäà ñòàðàþñü ýòîãî èçáåãàòü. 

Ñ íåòåðïåíèåì æäó íàøåé âñòðå÷è çà î÷åðåäíûì îáåäîì (ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, âñå áûëî î÷åíü âêóñíî), è ïðîùàþñü. 

Òâîé äÿäþøêà, 

Ñèðèóñ. 

***** 

Äîðîãàÿ Ãåðìèîíà, 

Ãëÿäÿ íà ñòðåìèòåëüíî óâåëè÷èâàþùóþñÿ êó÷ó ñìÿòîãî ïåðãàìåíòà íà ïîëó, ÿ ïîñòåïåííî óáåæäàþñü â âå÷íîé èñòèíå — ïîïûòêè íàïèñàòü ëþáîâíîå ïèñüìî ñðîäíè ñòðåìëåíèÿì Ñèçèôà äîáðàòüñÿ äî âåðøèíû ãîðû. Ïûòàòüñÿ âûðàçèòü ÷óâñòâà ñëîâàìè íàñòîëüêî æå áåñïîëåçíî, õîòÿ è íå âûçûâàåò òàêóþ îäûøêó. Òîò ôàêò, ÷òî áîëåå îäàðåííûå, ÷åì ÿ, ëþäè, óæå âñå ñêàçàëè è íàïèñàëè, íå ïðèáàâëÿåò ìíå óâåðåííîñòè. Ïîñëå ÷åòûðåõ ÷àñîâ òùåòíûõ óñèëèé ÿ ðåøèë ïðîäîëæèòü óðîê ïîýçèè, ïåðåñêî÷èâ íà òûñÿ÷ó ëåò âïåðåä… òî÷íåå, ýòî ëþáîâü ïåðåíåñëà ìåíÿ íà ñâîèõ êðûëüÿõ… â ðàííèé Ðåíåññàíñ, ÷òîáû ïðîöèòèðîâàòü ñëîâà âåëèêîãî Ïåòðàðêè. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ñäåëàë ÿ — ýòî ïåðåâåë èõ äëÿ òåáÿ: 

Benedetto sia 'l giorno, e 'l mese, e l'anno,   
E la stagione, e 'l tempo, e l'ora e 'l punto,   
E 'l bel paese, e 'l loco, ov'io fui giunto   
Da due begli occhi, che legato m'hanno: 

E benedetto il primo dolce affanno,   
Ch' i'ebbi ad esser con Amor congiunto;   
E l'arco, e le saette, ond'io fui punto;   
E le piaghe, ch'infin al cor mi vanno. 

Benedette le voci tante, ch'io,   
Chiamando il nome di mia Donna, ho sparte;   
E i sospiri, e le lagrime, e 'l desio: 

E benedette sien tutte le carte,   
Ov'io fama le acquisto; e 'l pensier mioö   
Ch'e sol di lei si, ch'altra non v'ha parte. 

Áëàãîñëîâåííû áóäóò äåíü è ÷àñ   
Íåäåëÿ, ìåñÿö, êàæäîå ìãíîâåíüå,  
È ýòî æèâîïèñíîå ñåëåíüå,  
Ãäå îêàçàëñÿ ÿ â ïëåíó ïðåêðàñíûõ ãëàç 

Áëàãîñëîâåííûì áóäü òîò ñëàäêèé ÿä,   
Êîòîðûé æèçíü âëþáëåííûì îòðàâëÿåò  
Â ìîåé ãðóäè ñ òåõ ïîð îãîíü ïûëàåò,   
Êàê ÿ âïåðâûå âñòðåòèë ìèëîé âçãëÿä. 

Áëàãîñëîâëÿþ èìÿ äîðîãîå  
Íàäåæäó, âçäîõè, ñëåçû è ìå÷òû,   
È òî, ÷òî ÿ äàâíî ëèøåí ïîêîÿ. 

Áëàãîñëîâëÿþ ÿ ïèñüìà ëèñòû   
Èñïèñàííûå ìèëîþ ðóêîþ.   
Ïîâåðü ìíå, â ìîèõ ìûñëÿõ òîëüêî òû. 

Ìîæåò áûòü, òàì íå ñîâñåì òî÷íî óêàçàíî ìåñòî, ãäå ìû âïåðâûå âñòðåòèëèñü, è, íàâåðíîå, ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïðîñëàâëþ òâîå èìÿ ñâîèìè ñòèõàìè, íî âñå îñòàëüíîå — ýòî ïðàâäà, ïîâåðü ìíå. Äàæå åñëè òàì è íå âñå â ïîðÿäêå ñ ðèôìîé. 

×òî åñëè ÿ ïðèçíàþñü òåáå, ÷òî ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ìû íå óâèäèìñÿ äî 16 îêòÿáðÿ, ìó÷àåò ìåíÿ ñèëüíåå, ÷åì ðåãóëÿðíûå ïîõîäû â ìàããëîâñêèå êíèæíûå ìàãàçèíû è áèáëèîòåêè? Èëè ÿ íåïðàâèëüíî òåáÿ ïîíÿë? Î÷åíü íàäåþñü íà ýòî. 

Òâîé Ñåâåðóñ. 

***** 

Äîðîãîé Ñèðèóñ, 

Ãðûçóíû, ýòè íåñ÷àñòíûå ñîçäàíèÿ (êîòîðûõ, ê ñëîâó ñêàçàòü, â ïîìåñòüå íåò — äîìîâûå ýëüôû ñîâåðøèëè áû êîëëåêòèâíîå ñàìîóáèéñòâî, åñëè áû óçíàëè, ÷òî òû ñîìíåâàåøüñÿ â èõ ëþáâè ê ãèãèåíå) âûíóæäåíû ãîëîäàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå íå òîëüêî áûëî ïðèÿòíî ïîëó÷èòü òâîå ïèñüìî, íî ÿ òàêæå îöåíèëà òâîè ìîòèâû è òâîþ èñêðåííîñòü. 

Òû íåäîîöåíèâàåøü ìåíÿ, äðóã ìîé. ß ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òàêîé ÷åëîâåê, êàê Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, êàê áû ñèëüíî îí íå èçìåíèëñÿ, íå ñòàë áû ñåáÿ òàê âåñòè, åñëè áû åãî ÷óâñòâà íå áûëè ñåðüåçíû. ß íå õóæå òåáÿ çíàþ, ÷òî îí íå óâåðåí â ñåáå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ ëþáèëà, ó ìåíÿ áûëè äðóçüÿ, è åñëè ìîþ æèçíü è íåëüçÿ íàçâàòü ñ÷àñòëèâîé, òî îíà, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, áûëà ñïîêîéíîé. Çàâåðÿþ òåáÿ, ÷òî ìîè ÷óâñòâà ê Ñåâåðóñó ãëóáîêè, äàæå õîòÿ ÿ âñå åùå íå óâåðåíà, ìîæíî ëè ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî ëþáîâü. Íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, à ïîòîìó, ýòî ñëîâî ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî ïðè÷èíÿåò áîëü, à ÿ õî÷ó ðàçâèâàòü íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ î÷åíü îñòîðîæíî. Íàñòàíåò âðåìÿ, è ÿ íàçîâó ýòî ëþáîâüþ. 

Òâîå ïèñüìî ïðèâëåêëî ìîå âíèìàíèå ê ôàêòó, íà êîòîðûé ÿ äî ýòîãî íå îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèÿ — íåîáõîäèìîñòü êîíñïèðàöèè è "àëëåðãèÿ" Ñåâåðóñà íà íåå. Ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî â ýòîì ñëó÷àå ÿ ãîòîâà ïðîÿâèòü áîëüøå ñëèòåðèíñêèõ ÷åðò, ÷åì îí. Íî òû ïðàâ — äóìàþ, ÷òî åñëè íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ áóäóò ðàçâèâàòüñÿ, òî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü åìó çàõî÷åòñÿ âûïóñòèòü ñïåöèàëüíûé íîìåð Åæåäíåâíîãî Ïðîðîêà, ÷òîáû âîçâåñòèòü î íàñ âñåìó ìèðó. ß îáåùàþ ïîäóìàòü îá ýòîì, è ïîãîâîðèòü íà ýòó òåìó ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Ìîæåò, ëþáîâü è âñêðóæèëà åìó ãîëîâó, íî îí æå íå îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîòåðÿë ðàçóì, òàê ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ìû íàéäåì êîìïðîìèññ. 

Åùå ðàç ñïàñèáî çà òâîþ èñêðåííîñòü è, êîíå÷íî, çà êîìïëèìåíòû ìîåìó ïîâàðó. 

Ãåðìèîíà. 

***** 

Äîðîãîé Ñåâåðóñ, 

ß îöåíèëà òâîé óðîê ïîýçèè. Äóìàþ äàæå, ÷òî ñìîãó ïðèìèðèòüñÿ ñ ëàòûíüþ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Îâèäèé íàïèñàë íå òîëüêî "Ìåòàìîðôîçû". Ýòî áóäåò êîðîòêîå ïèñüìî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìîå ðàñïèñàíèå íà ñåãîäíÿ ïåðåïîëíåíî (ãîâîðÿ, ÷òî îíî ïåðåïîëíåíî, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó ïðèìåðíî òî æå, ÷òî è "â àäó âåñüìà òåïëûé êëèìàò"). Íî ÿ íå õî÷ó îñòàâëÿòü òåáÿ â îò÷àÿíèè. 16 îêòÿáðÿ — ýòî âñåãî ëèøü êðàéíèé ñðîê äëÿ äîêëàäà, è ÿ íå âèæó ïðè÷èí, ïî êîòîðûì ìû íå ìîãëè áû âñòðåòèòüñÿ äî ýòîãî äíÿ. Ïðåäëàãàþ íà âûáîð 2, 8 è 13 îêòÿáðÿ — ïåðâàÿ äàòà äëÿ ëàí÷à, äâà äðóãèõ âå÷åðà — äëÿ ëþáûõ çàíÿòèé, êîòîðûå ñìîæåò ïðèäóìàòü òâîé èçîùðåííûé ñëèòåðèíñêèé óì. Åñëè â ýòè çàíÿòèÿ âõîäÿò ïîöåëóè (íà ÷òî ÿ î÷åíü íàäåþñü), ìîæåò áûòü, ëó÷øå âûáðàòü êàêîå-íèáóäü ìàããëîâñêîå çàâåäåíèå äëÿ äåìîíñòðàöèè ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâ íà ëþäÿõ. 

Òâîÿ (è ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî èìåþ ýòî â âèäó!) 

Ãåðìèîíà. 


	22. Chapter 22

Ãëàâà 22. 

Ñèðèóñ ñ îòâðàùåíèåì íà ëèöå ïîòåð äðóã îá äðóãà áîëüøîé è óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëüöû. – Òû ìîæåøü ïîíÿòü, êàê ýòè ìàããëû âîîáùå óõèòðÿþòñÿ _ëþáèòü _êíèãè? -  ñïðîñèë îí ó Ñíåéïà, ñèäÿùåãî íàïðîòèâ íåãî çà ñòîëîì â êàáèíåòå äèðåêòîðà. 

- Äàæå íå ñïðàøèâàé. Ó ìåíÿ êîæà íà ïàëüöàõ ñîâåðøåíî âûñîõëà îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèé ê ýòîé _áóìàãå_! – îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. – Òåêñòóðà óæàñíàÿ, à î çàïàõå ÿ âîîáùå ïðîìîë÷ó. Ïî÷åìó îíè ïåðåñòàëè èñïîëüçîâàòü ïåðãàìåíò? Ýòî æå ìåðòâûå êíèãè èç ìåðòâîãî ìàòåðèàëà. Ìàññîâàÿ ïðîäóêöèÿ. ×òîáû êàæäûé ìîã ýòî êóïèòü. Õîòÿ íåäàâíÿÿ Âòîðàÿ Ðóññêàÿ Ðåâîëþöèÿ ÿñíî ïîêàçàëà, ÷òî ÷òåíèå íå ïîìîãàåò óñîâåðøåíñòâîâàòü ðîä ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé. 

Ñèðèóñ êèâíóë â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ è âåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåé êíèãå. 

Îøåëîìëåííûå îãðîìíûì âûáîðîì ëèòåðàòóðû ïî èíòåðåñóþùåìó èõ âîïðîñó (èëè, ñêîðåå, ïî âîïðîñó, êîòîðûì îíè âûíóæäåíû áûëè èíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ), îíè ðåøèëè, íàêîíåö, âçÿòü ïî äâå êíèãè, ïðî÷èòàòü èõ, âûáðàòü íåîáõîäèìîå è îáúåäèíèòü ðåçóëüòàòû èíäèâèäóàëüíîé ðàáîòû â îáùèé òåêñò. Ïðîáëåìà ïîêàçàëàñü îáîèì íàñòîëüêî ñêó÷íîé, ÷òî îíè ñ òðóäîì çàñòàâëÿëè ñåáÿ íå çàñíóòü íàä êíèãîé. Ê òîìó æå îíè íå ïðèâûêëè ê ìåëêîìó øðèôòó è ðåçêîìó êîíòðàñòó ìåæäó ÷åðíûìè áóêâàìè è áåëîé áóìàãîé, çàñòàâëÿþùåìó ãëàçà ñëåçèòüñÿ. Îáà ñ òîñêîé äóìàëè î ïðèÿòíîé ìÿãêîé ïîâåðõíîñòè ïåðãàìåíòà, êàæóùåéñÿ òåìíî-æåëòîé â ñâåòå ñâå÷åé, ïðèâû÷íûõ çàïàõàõ âûäåëàííîé êîæè è ÷åðíèë, è àæóðíîé âÿçè ëèíèé, ñêëàäûâàþùèõñÿ â áóêâû. Áóêâû, ñâÿçàííûå äðóã ñ äðóãîì, à íå âûðåçàííûå ïî îòäåëüíîñòè è íåáðåæíî îòòèñíóòûå íà âûñóøåííîé ñìåñè äåðåâà, ïðåâðàùåííîãî â òðóõó, è âîäû. 

Ó Ñèðèóñà ãðîìêî è ñåðäèòî çàóð÷àëî â æèâîòå. – Õâàòèò, Ñåâ, äàâàé ïîóæèíàåì. Ìû ðàáîòàåì óæå äâà ÷àñà, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ìû çàñëóæèëè íåáîëüøîé ïåðåðûâ. 

Ñíåéï ïîëîæèë çàêëàäêó â ñâîþ êíèãó, çàêðûë åå è øâûðíóë íà ñòîë. Ïîäíÿâøèñü, îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ìàíòèÿìè; ñåé÷àñ îíè áûëè òîëüêî â ðóáàøêàõ è áðþêàõ, îò÷àñòè ïîòîìó, ÷òî â êàáèíåòå äèðåêòîðà áûëî òåïëî, íî åùå è èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî øèðîêèå ðóêàâà êîëäîâñêèõ ìàíòèé èìåëè íåïðèÿòíîå îáûêíîâåíèå ñìàõèâàòü ñî ñòîëà ïåðüÿ è ñâèòêè ïåðãàìåíòà, äàæå åñëè äâèãàòüñÿ î÷åíü îñòîðîæíî. 

Æåñòû Ñåâåðóñà áûëè íà óäèâëåíèå íåëîâêèìè ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ êîøà÷üåé ãðàöèåé, îáû÷íî õàðàêòåðèçóþùåé åãî äâèæåíèÿ, è îí øâûðíóë ìàíòèþ Áëýêà åå âëàäåëüöó ñ ñèëîé, çíà÷èòåëüíî ïðåâûøàþùåé íåîáõîäèìóþ äëÿ ïðåîäîëåíèÿ ãðàâèòàöèè. – Ýé! Ïîëåã÷å! – âñêðèêíóë Ñèðèóñ, íàäåâàÿ ìàíòèþ è àêêóðàòíî ïîïðàâëÿÿ åå ñêëàäêè. Â îòâåò Ñíåéï òîëüêî ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî è êîðîòêèì äâèæåíèåì ãîëîâû ïîêàçàë íà äâåðü. 

- Òû çëèøüñÿ èç-çà ïðîêëÿòîãî èññëåäîâàíèÿ, èëè åñòü ÷òî-òî åùå? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñèðèóñ ïî ïóòè â Ãëàâíûé Õîëë. Ñíåéï òîëüêî îãðûçíóëñÿ â îòâåò. – Ñåâåðóñ, íå ïóòàé, ñîáàêà çäåñü ÿ, à òû äîëæåí âûðàæàòü ñâîè ìûñëè ñëîâàìè, à íå óãðîæàþùèìè çâóêàìè. 

Ýòî çàÿâëåíèå ïîìîãëî åìó çàðàáîòàòü åùå îäèí ãðîçíûé âçãëÿä ñî ñòîðîíû Äèðåêòîðà. – Òû íå ïîéìåøü. 

- ×òî çàñòàâëÿåò òåáÿ òàê äóìàòü? 

- À ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí ðàññ÷èòûâàòü, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê, ñ÷èòàþùèé, ÷òî ëó÷øå íå òðàòèòü âðåìÿ íà óãîâîðû, à ïåðåñïàòü ñ òîé, êîòîðóþ âîîáùå íå íóæíî óãîâàðèâàòü, ñìîæåò õîòÿ áû ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî ïîíÿòü ìîè… ìîè…, - îí çàìîë÷àë, íå íàõîäÿ ïîäõîäÿùèõ ñëîâ. 

- Èçûñêàííîñòü òâîèõ ÷óâñòâ, ðàñïóñêàþùèõñÿ êàê íåæíûé áóòîí…ß íèêîãäà íå çàíèìàëñÿ âûðàùèâàíèåì öâåòîâ, íî ìîãó ïîïðîáîâàòü. 

- Íó ÷òî æå. Òîëüêî ïðåäóïðåæäàþ, õîòÿ áû îäíà óëûáêà…. 

Ñèðèóñ íåòåðïåëèâî âçìàõíóë ðóêîé. – Äà-äà, âñå ÿñíî. Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå ïðèíÿòî. ß íå áóäó ñìåÿòüñÿ. Íà÷èíàé. 

Ðàçãîâîð çàòÿíóëñÿ íàäîëãî, íî, êîãäà ìóæ÷èíû çàêîí÷èëè îáû÷íóþ ÿçâèòåëüíóþ ïåðåïàëêó, Ñíåéï ïîçâîëèë óãîâîðèòü ñåáÿ ïîïðîñèòü Ãåðìèîíó âñòðåòèòñÿ ñ íèì âñå òðè ïðåäëîæåííûõ åþ äíÿ, âìåñòî îäíîãî. Ýòî ñìåëîå ðåøåíèå áûëî íåìåäëåííî èçëîæåíî â ïèñüìå, íà êîòîðîå, ê óäèâëåíèþ Ñåâåðóñà, îíà îòâåòèëà ñîãëàñèåì. 

Èõ ïåðâîå ñâèäàíèå áûëî çà ëàí÷åì, è íà÷àëîñü íå îñîáåííî ìíîãîîáåùàþùå. Íàêàíóíå ïîãîäà èçìåíèëàñü, è îñåíü ñíîâà âñòóïèëà â ñâîè ïðàâà, ïðèíåñÿ ïðîëèâíîé äîæäü, ïîðûâû ëåäÿíîãî âåòðà è, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, Ñíåéïó, ïðèñòóïû ìèãðåíè. Ñèðèóñ áûë ëó÷øå çíàêîì ñ ìàããëîâñêèìè ðåñòîðàíàìè (òàê êàê íå ñ÷èòàë íèæå ñâîåãî êîëäîâñêîãî äîñòîèíñòâà âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ ìàããëîâñêèìè æåíùèíàìè) è ñ åãî ïîìîùüþ Ñíåéï âûáðàë èñïàíñêèé ðåñòîðàí íà Êèíãñ Ðîàä. Îí áûë ìàëåíüêèé è óþòíûé, íå î÷åíü ôåøåíåáåëüíûé, è ðàñïîëàãàëñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî äàëåêî îò çàâåäåíèé, êîòîðûå ìèíèñòð îáëþáîâàë äëÿ äåëîâûõ ëàí÷åé ñ ìàããëàìè. À ýòî ïîçâîëÿëî Ãåðìèîíå ñïîêîéíî íàñëàæäàòüñÿ åäîé, íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì êàæäûå 10 ñåêóíä. 

Îíà îïîçäàëà. Ãåðìèîíà íåíàâèäåëà îïàçäûâàòü, îñîáåííî êîãäà ýòî ïðîèñõîäèëî ïî åå âèíå. À ñåãîäíÿ âèíîâàòà áûëà èìåííî îíà, ïîòîìó ÷òî íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íå ìîãëà ðåøèòü, ÷òî íàäåòü – çàíÿòèå, íåíàâèäèìîå åþ åùå áîëüøå. Ýòî áûë âñåãî ëèøü îáû÷íåéøèé ïîáî÷íûé ýôôåêò âëþáëåííîñòè, íî îí çàñòàâèë Ãåðìèîíó ðàçîçëèòüñÿ íà ñàìó ñåáÿ. Êîðîòêîãî ðàññòîÿíèÿ îò ìåñòà, êóäà îíà àïïàðèðîâàëà, äî ðåñòîðàíà, îêàçàëîñü äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû åå âîëîñû ðàñòðåïàëèñü, à ïëàù ïðîìîê. Â îáû÷íûõ óñëîâèÿõ îíà ðåøèëà áû âñå ýòè ïðîáëåìû îäíèì ïðîñòûì çàêëèíàíèåì, íî íà óëèöå áûëî ïîëíî ìàããëîâ, è îíà íå ìîãëà âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ïàëî÷êîé. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà íàêîíåö âîøëà â ðåñòîðàí (òî÷íåå ñêàçàòü, åå âíåñëî òóäà âåòðîì), åå âçãëÿä òóò æå óïàë íà çåðêàëî, âèñåâøåå íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé îò äâåðè ñòåíå, è îíà, ê óæàñó ñâîåìó, óâèäåëà, ÷òî åå íîñ ïîêðàñíåë îò õîëîäà è âûãëÿäèò óæàñíî. 

Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ óñëûøàë, êàê çàõëîïíóëàñü äâåðü, îí ïîäíÿë âçãëÿä îò ãàçåòû, êîòîðóþ ÷èòàë, è ïîäóìàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà çàõâàòûâàþùå ïðåêðàñíà. Âîëîñû â áåñïîðÿäêå, ðàñêðàñíåâøååñÿ ëèöî – èíòåðåñíî, íå òàê ëè îíà âûãëÿäèò, êîãäà çàíèìàåòñÿ ëþáîâüþ. Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîçäîðîâàòüñÿ, ïðîòÿíóë åé ðóêè è ñêàçàë. – Ãåðìèîíà, òû… 

- ß çíàþ, ÷òî îïîçäàëà! – ðåçêî îáîðâàëà îíà, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà åãî ðóêè è òàê îæåñòî÷åííî îñâîáîæäàÿñü îò ïðîìîêøåãî ïëàùà, ÷òî ïîäâåðíóâøèéñÿ åé ïîä ðóêó îôèöèàíò ÷óòü íå ïîëåòåë íà ïîë. – Ñîâåðøåííî íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè íàïîìèíàòü ìíå îá ýòîì. ß èçâèíÿþñü. 

- ß… ÿ òîëüêî õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òû çàìå÷àòåëüíî âûãëÿäèøü. Âîñõèòèòåëüíî. 

- Ñïàñèáî. 

Îí ïûòàëñÿ ñïðîñèòü åå î òîì, êàê îíà ïðîâåëà íà÷àëî äíÿ, íî îíà òîëüêî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. Ïîòîì îí ðàññêàçàë åé, êàê ó íèõ ñ Ñèðèóñîì ïðîäâèãàþòñÿ äåëà ñ èññëåäîâàíèåì, è áûë âîçíàãðàæäåí ðàâíîäóøíûì «Ì-ì-ì-ì..» Îí ñäåëàë êîìïëèìåíò åå âîëîñàì è ïîëó÷èë â îòâåò ðàññåðæåííûé âçãëÿä. Ïîïûòêà ðàññìåøèòü åå ðàññêàçîì î ïîñëåäíèõ ïîäâèãàõ Ìîíû è Ëèçû Óèçëè òîæå íå óâåí÷àëàñü óñïåõîì. Êîãäà îôèöèàíò ïðèíåñ ãëàâíîå áëþäî è îòêðûë âèíî, Ñåâåðóñ íàêîíåö íå âûäåðæàë è ñïðîñèë. – Ãåðìèîíà, òû…òåáÿ ÷òî-òî ðàññòðîèëî? Åñëè òû íå õîòåëà ñåãîäíÿ âèäåòü ìåíÿ, òû ìîãëà ïðîñòî ïîñëàòü ñîâó. 

Îí áûë ðàä âèäåòü, ÷òî çàäàë íóæíûé âîïðîñ â íóæíîå âðåìÿ. Áûëî çàìåòíî, ÷òî ïîñëå ýòîãî âîïðîñà îíà ðàññëàáèëàñü, à ïðîùàëüíûé ïîöåëóé îêîí÷àòåëüíî óáåäèë åãî â òîì, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà íå æàëååò îá èõ âñòðå÷å. 

- ×òî òû ñêàæåøü íàñ÷åò ìàëåíüêîãî ñþðïðèçà? – ñïðîñèë îí. - ß êîå-÷òî ïðèãîòîâèë äëÿ ñëåäóþùåãî ðàçà. Íóæíà ìàããëîâñêàÿ îäåæäà. Âå÷åðíåå ïëàòüå, äîëæåí óòî÷íèòü. 

Îíà êèâíóëà. – Êîíå÷íî. Ñ áîëüøèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì. 

-----*****----- 

Ñòðàííî, ïîäóìàë Ñåâåðóñ, ñèäÿ âå÷åðîì òîãî æå äíÿ â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, êàê ëþäè ÷óâñòâóþò ñåáÿ, êîãäà îíè âëþáëåíû.  Èì õîðîøî íå òîëüêî â ñìûñëå ñîáñòâåííîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ. Õî÷åòñÿ áûòü åùå è õîðîøèì ÷åëîâåêîì, äîáðûì êî âñåì îêðóæàþùèì. Ýòî îùóùåíèå áûëî äëÿ íåãî ñîâåðøåííî íîâûì è íåîáû÷íûì, è îí ïîêà íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, íðàâèòñÿ îíî åìó èëè ïóãàåò. Ñíåéï íåìíîãî áîÿëñÿ ïîòåðÿòü ñâîå óìåíèå êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñèòóàöèþ – áîÿëñÿ ñòàòü ñòàðûì áåççóáûì ïñîì, êîòîðîãî êàæäûé íîðîâèò ïîãëàäèòü ïî ãîëîâå, íðàâèòñÿ åìó ýòî èëè íåò. Íî âñå æå, åñëè áû ñåé÷àñ â åãî êàáèíåò çàÿâèëàñü ñàìàÿ íåïðèÿòíàÿ èç ïðîòèâíûõ åìó ëè÷íîñòåé – ñêàæåì, Ðèòà Âðèòòåð, îí áû… 

Âðèòòåð! Îí æå ñîâåðøåííî çàáûë ïðî íåå, íî ê ñ÷àñòüþ, åãî ïîäñîçíàíèå êàê-òî óõèòðèëîñü åìó íàïîìíèòü. Ïîñëå ñâîåãî âíåçàïíîãî èñ÷åçíîâåíèÿ íà ïðèåìå, îí ñîáèðàëñÿ íàïèñàòü åé çàïèñêó è ïðèãëàñèòü íà ëàí÷ – íå ñòîèò ïåðåõîäèòü äîðîãó Ðèòå Âðèòòåð áåç îñîáîé íåîáõîäèìîñòè. Îíà èñïîëüçóåò ñâîè ñòàðûå ïðèåìû è ïèøåò âñå, ÷òî ïðèõîäèò â åå ãðÿçíóþ ìàëåíüêóþ ãîëîâó, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íè íà ïðàâäó, íè íà æóðíàëèñòñêóþ ýòèêó, è êàê áû ïîòîì íå áîðîëîñü áîëüøèíñòâî èç åå æåðòâ, êàêèìè áû îãðîìíûìè áóêâàìè îíè íå ïå÷àòàëè ñâîè îïðîâåðæåíèÿ, êàêàÿ-òî òåíü âñåãäà îñòàâàëàñü. Ñðåäíåñòàòèñòè÷åñêèé Áðèòàíñêèé êîëäóí ïðîñòî íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ñëîâà íå ñòàíîâÿòñÿ ïðàâäîé àâòîìàòè÷åñêè, êàê òîëüêî îêàçûâàþòñÿ íàïå÷àòàííûìè â ãàçåòå. 

Îí íàãðàäèë ñåáÿ ìûñëåííûì ïèíêîì, çàñòàâëÿÿ íàïèñàòü åé ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, ïîêà áëàãèå íàìåðåíèÿ íå çàáûëèñü â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç. Ñíåéï áûë ñîâåðøåííî óâåðåí, ÷òî íå æåëàåò ÷èòàòü íèêàêèõ ÿçâèòåëüíûõ êîììåíòàðèåâ î _ñâîåé_ øêîëå òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ïîëåíèëñÿ ÷åðêíóòü ïàðó ñëîâ íà ïåðãàìåíòå. Âçäîõíóâ, îí ñåë çà ñòîë è âûïîëíèë ñâîé äîëã. Çàêîí÷èâ ñ ýòèì, îí ðåøèë íàïèñàòü êîðîòêîå ïèñüìî Ãåðìèîíå – êàê ÷òî-òî âðîäå âîçíàãðàæäåíèÿ çà ÷åñòíî âûïîëíåííûå îáÿçàííîñòè. 

Äîðîãàÿ Ãåðìèîíà, 

Ñåãîäíÿ ó ìåíÿ áûë ëåí÷ ñ íåîáûêíîâåííî êîëþ÷èì ñîçäàíèåì, êîòîðîå ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà âäðóã ïðåâðàòèëîñü â ñàìóþ î÷àðîâàòåëüíóþ èç âñåõ æåíùèí, êîòîðûõ ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî âñòðå÷àë. ß äóìàþ, òåáÿ ýòî çàèíòåðåñóåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿ âñåãäà áûëè òâîåé ñèëüíîé ñòîðîíîé. 

Òåïåðü ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ïåðåäî ìíîé âîçíèêëà ñåðüåçíàÿ ïðîáëåìà. Ìíå íðàâÿòñÿ òàêèå êîëþ÷èå ñîçäàíèÿ, íî, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, òà æåíùèíà áûëà ïðîñòî íåîïèñóåìî õîðîøà… Êîãî æå ìíå ïðèãëàñèòü 8 îêòÿáðÿ? Åñëè òû çíàåøü ýòî ñîçäàíèå, íå áûëà áû ëè òû òàê äîáðà äîãîâîðèòüñÿ ñ íèì (ñ íåé? èëè ýòî îíî?) î òîì, êòî ñîñòàâèò ìíå êîìïàíèþ âûøåóïîìÿíóòûì âå÷åðîì? ×òî æ, çíà÷èò ìåíÿ ñíîâà îæèäàåò ñþðïðèç. ß îñòàþñü â áëàæåííîì íåâåäåíèè ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, êòî áóäåò æäàòü ìåíÿ â îñîáíÿêå ìèíèñòðà – Åæèê (òàê ÿ ðåøèë íàçâàòü ýòîãî/ýòó/ýòî ñîçäàíèå) èëè Ãåðìèîíà. ß äàæå íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, êòî èç íèõ ñäåëàåò ìåíÿ ñ÷àñòëèâûì. 

Òâîé (è òû íå îäíà èìååøü â âèäó èìåííî ýòî), 

Ñåâåðóñ. 

Îí ñâåðíóë ïåðãàìåíò, âûçâàë äâóõ øêîëüíûõ ñîâ è íàïîèë îäíó èç íèõ Óñêîðÿþùèì çåëüåì. Äðóãàÿ, êîòîðàÿ äîëæíà áûëà äîñòàâèòü ïèñüìî Âðèòòåð, ìîãëà áûòü äàæå ïîìåñüþ ìåæäó ñîâîé è óëèòêîé – åãî ýòî ìàëî áåñïîêîèëî. Ïåðâûé ñâèòîê áûë óæå ïðèâÿçàí ê íîâîÿâëåííîé ñêîðîñòíîé ñîâå, êàê âäðóã â êàìèíå ïîÿâèëàñü ãîëîâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. 

- Èçâèíè, ÷òî ïîáåñïîêîèëà, Ñåâåðóñ, - ñêàçàëà îíà, - íî ÿ òîëüêî ÷òî ïîëó÷èëà ïî÷òó è â íåé ïèñüìî îò ñîâåòà ïîïå÷èòåëåé. Îíè ñîáèðàþò âíåî÷åðåäíîå ñîâåùàíèå â ïîíåäåëüíèê, â ñåìü. ß íå ñìîãó ïîéòè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîíåäåëüíèê – ìîé ñàìûé çàãðóæåííûé äåíü. Òû íå ìîã áû… 

Íà ïîíåäåëüíèê îí êàê ðàç íàìå÷àë ëàí÷ ñ Âðèòòåð. Íî ýòî ìîãëî è ïîäîæäàòü íåñêîëüêî äíåé. – Äà, êîíå÷íî, ÿ ñõîæó. Òû íå ìîãëà áû… 

- Äà, êîíå÷íî, ÿ ñåé÷àñ æå èì îòâå÷ó. Õîòÿ òû òàì ñî ñêóêè óìðåøü. Îäèí èç ïîïå÷èòåëåé ñîáðàëñÿ â îòñòàâêó ïî ñîñòîÿíèþ çäîðîâüÿ, è îíè áóäóò îáñóæäàòü íîâóþ êàíäèäàòóðó. 

- ß âûæèâó, íå áåñïîêîéñÿ. Ñïîêîéíî íî÷è, Ìèíåðâà, è ñïàñèáî òåáå. 

Ãîëîâà èñ÷åçëà, è îí áðîñèë âòîðîé ñâèòîê ïåðãàìåíòà âî âíîâü ïîêðàñíåâøåå ïëàìÿ. Âåëåâ ñîâå ïîäîæäàòü, îí ïåðåïèñàë ïèñüìî Âðèòòåð, ïðåäëîæèâ íà ýòîò ðàç ñðåäó, 10 îêòÿáðÿ. Åñëè áû ïèñüìî ìîãëî âïèòàòü âñå ïðîêëÿòèÿ, êîòîðûå îí øåïòàë ñêâîçü ñòèñíóòûå çóáû, Ðèòà Âðèòòåð óìåðëà áû óæàñíîé áîëåçíåííîé ñìåðòüþ, óñïåâ òîëüêî ðàçâåðíóòü ïåðãàìåíò. 

-----*****----- 

- Èòàê, êòî òû, Åæèê èëè Ãåðìèîíà? 

- Èçâèíè? 

- Òû òî êîëþ÷åå ñîçäàíèå, ñ êîòîðûì ÿ áûë íà ëåí÷å, èëè áîãèíÿ, â êîòîðóþ îíî ïîòîì ïðåâðàòèëîñü? 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà. – À òû óâåðåí, ÷òî íåò òðåòüåé âîçìîæíîñòè? ß çíàþ, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ó ìåíÿ íåò èãîëîê, õîòÿ Åæèê – î÷åíü ìèëîå èìÿ, íî è áîãèíåé ÿ ñåáÿ òîæå íå ÷óâñòâóþ. 

- Åùå ïî÷óâñòâóåøü, - ïîîáåùàë îí, ãëÿäÿ íà íåå ñ âûðàæåíèåì, îò êîòîðîé ó íåå ïî òåëó ïðîáåæàëè ìóðàøêè. Åå ÷åðíîå áàðõàòíîå ïëàòüå ñ æàêåòîì áûëî îáìàí÷èâî ïðîñòîãî ôàñîíà, åäèíñòâåííîé áðîñàþùåéñÿ â ãëàçà äåòàëüþ áûëè ïóãîâèöû æàêåòà èç êðàñíîãî è áåëîãî ãîðíîãî õðóñòàëÿ. Îæåðåëüå è ñåðüãè ïîâòîðÿëè òå æå öâåòà, íî íå ìàòåðèàë. Ýòî áûëè áðèëüÿíòû è ðóáèíû â ïëàòèíîâîé îïðàâå. – Òû ñåãîäíÿ ñàìà ýëåãàíòíîñòü, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. 

Îíà íå îòâåòèëà, òîëüêî ñíîâà ïîêðàñíåëà, ïðè÷åì òàê, ÷òî çàñòàâèëà ïîáëåêíóòü ðóáèíû. – Êóäà ìû èäåì? 

- Íî ýòî æå ñþðïðèç. Íàäåþñü, òû çíàêîìà ñ ñîâìåñòíîé àïïàðàöèåé? 

- Êîãäà òû àïïàðèðóåøü, à ÿ òîëüêî êîíöåíòðèðóþñü íà òåáå? Äà, êîíå÷íî. 

- Òîãäà âîçüìè ìåíÿ çà ðóêó, – îíà ñäåëàëà ýòî è çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ÷òîáû ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ. 

Íå òî, ÷òîáû ýòî áûëî ëåãêî – Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï â ñìîêèíãå áûë äîñòàòî÷íî âîëíóþùèì çðåëèùåì. – Íà ñ÷åò òðè, - ñêàçàëî Âîëíóþùåå Çðåëèùå. – Ðàç, äâà, òðè! – Çíàêîìîå îùóùåíèå òîãî, ÷òî òâîå òåëî ðàñòâîðÿåòñÿ â … íó è â ÷åì æå? – âî âñåëåííîé, òàêîå ñëîâî ïðèøëî åé â ãîëîâó, êîãäà îíà â ïåðâûé ðàç ïîïðîáîâàëà ñëåäîâàòü çà êåì-òî, íå óäåðæàâ âîñòîðæåííîãî êðèêà – îõ, êàê æå ýòî áûëî äàâíî… À ïîòîì îùóùåíèå òîãî, ÷òî îíà ñíîâà âåðíóëàñü â ñâîå òåëî è åå êîæó ëàñêàåò âëàæíûé âîçäóõ, îùóòèìî áîëåå òåïëûé, ÷åì àíãëèéñêèé. 

Îíà îñòîðîæíî îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Ïåðâûì, ÷òî îíà óâèäåëà, áûëî óëûáàþùååñÿ ëèöî Ñíåéïà. – Benvenuta in Italia, - ñêàçàë îí. 

- Åñëè àïïàðàöèÿ íå íàíåñëà íåïîïðàâèìîãî óùåðáà ìîèì óìñòâåííûì ñïîñîáíîñòÿì, ýòî îçíà÷àåò «Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â Èòàëèþ» - òàê ãäå æå ìû? 

- Ýòî, ìîé î÷àðîâàòåëüíûé Åæèê, Ëà Ñêàëà, èçâåñòíåéøèé èòàëüÿíñêèé îïåðíûé òåàòð, â êîòîðîì ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ ñëóøàòü Ôàóñòà Ãóíî. 

- Ñåâåðóñ, òû ðàññêàæåøü, êàê òû âñå îðãàíèçîâàë, èëè ÿ äîëæíà äóìàòü, ÷òî ïîïàëà â âîëøåáíóþ ñêàçêó? 

- Êîíå÷íî, îáúÿñíþ, íî ïîòîì. Ýòî ÷óòü ëè íå åäèíñòâåííîå ìåñòî â Èòàëèè, ãäå öåíèòñÿ ïóíêòóàëüíîñòü. Îíè íà÷íóò ðîâíî â 20.00, òàê ÷òî íàì ëó÷øå çàíÿòü ñâîè ìåñòà. Òîðæåñòâåííî îáåùàþ îáúÿñíèòü âñå çà óæèíîì. 

'_Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï?_' – ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîêà îí âåë åå ê èõ ìåñòàì, '_Òîò ñàìûé óáëþäîê Ñíåéï? Ïîñëåäíèå äâà ðàçà, êîãäà ìû âñòðå÷àëèñü, ÿ óæå ìîãëà â ýòîì çàñîìíåâàòüñÿ, íî ýòî óæ ñîâñåì íåâåðîÿòíî. Äåðæó ïàðè, ýòî Ãèëäåðîé Ëîêõàðò, íàïèâøèéñÿ Ìíîãîñóùåãî çåëüÿ.'_

Íî òóò çàèãðàëà ìóçûêà, è îíà çàáûëà ïðî âñå ñâîè ìûñëè. Áëàãîäàðÿ ÷åòûðåì ãîäàì, ïðîâåäåííûì âî Ôðàíöèè, îíà çíàëà ôðàíöóçñêèé äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîíèìàòü òåêñò. Áîæå, ýòî áûëî ïîòðÿñàþùå! ×åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò ïîñëå íà÷àëà óâåðòþðû îí ïîòèõîíüêó âçÿë åå çà ðóêó, è Ãåðìèîíà ñæàëà åãî ïàëüöû, âçãëÿíóâ íà íåãî ñ ñèÿþùåé óëûáêîé. Êîãäà Ôàóñò îáúÿñíÿëñÿ â ëþáâè Ìàðãàðèòå, Ñíåéï çàìåòèë, ÷òî ó íåå ïî ùåêàì òåêóò ñëåçû. " Laisse ta main s'oublier dans la mienne…Laisse-moi, laisse-moi contempler ton visage…enivrante clarte de l'astre de la nuit… comme dans un nuage caresse ta beauté… » ("Ïîçâîëü ìíå äåðæàòü òåáÿ çà ðóêó… Ðàçðåøè ìíå ëþáîâàòüñÿ òâîèì ëèöîì… ëóííûé ñâåò îïüÿíÿåò ìåíÿ… îí îêóòûâàåò òåáÿ ïîäîáíî ëåãêîìó îáëàêó"). Ýòî áûëî ñîâåðøåííåéøåå âûðàæåíèå ëþáâè è ñòðàñòè â ïðåêðàñíîé ìóçûêå. Âî âðåìÿ àíòðàêòà îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì âçâîëíîâàíà, ÷òîáû ãîâîðèòü è ïðîñòî ñòîÿëà, îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó åìó íà ïëå÷î, íàñëàæäàÿñü îùóùåíèåì îáíèìàþùèõ åå ðóê è ìå÷òàÿ, ÷òîáû ýòî íèêîãäà íå çàêàí÷èâàëîñü. 

Íî, ê åå âåëèêîìó ñîæàëåíèþ, ýòî çàêîí÷èëîñü – ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà âûõîä èç òðàíñà. Îíè ìîë÷à øëè ïî óëèöå. – Êóäà ìû èäåì? – íàêîíåö ñïðîñèëà îíà. 

- ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî òû çàõî÷åøü ñúåñòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîñëå òàêîé áóðè ýìîöèé. 

Ãåðìèîíà îäàðèëà åãî áëàãîäàðíîé óëûáêîé. – Äåéñòâèòåëüíî. Êàê ýòî íå ïðîçàè÷íî, ÿ ïðîãîëîäàëàñü. 

Ðåñòîðàí, îäèí èç ñòàðåéøèõ â Ìèëàíå, áûë ðàñïîëîæåí â îäíîì èç ñàìûõ êðàñèâûõ ìåñò ãîðîäà (êàê îòðåêîìåíäîâàë åãî Ñåâåðóñ) – íà ìàëåíüêîé ïëîùàäè Ïüÿööà Áåëüîçî. Ñ òðåõ ñòîðîí îíà áûëà îêðóæåíà äîìàìè, à ÷åòâåðòàÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñîáîé ÷òî-òî âðîäå îãðîìíîé áàëþñòðàäû ñ òðåìÿ êðóãëûìè àðêàìè. 

Êîãäà îíè óñåëèñü, Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà Ñíåéïà çà ðóêó è ñïðîñèëà. – Òàê òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ îáúÿñíèòü, ïî÷åìó ó íàñ ñåãîäíÿ òàêîé íåîáû÷íûé âûõîä â ñâåò? 

- Êîíå÷íî, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, ïîíèìàåøü… 

- ×òî çà î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ ïàðî÷êà âëþáëåííûõ ãîëóáêîâ! Íåóæåëè ýòî Äèðåêòîð Ñíåéï è î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð! 

Îíè ïîâåðíóëèñü, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ó íèõ ïðîñòî îäèíàêîâûé êîøìàð, è ÿðîñòíî ïîñìîòðåëè â ãëàçà çëîðàäíî óõìûëÿþùåéñÿ Ðèòå Âðèòòåð. 


	23. Chapter 23

Ãëàâà 23. 

Íå ñïðîñèâ ðàçðåøåíèÿ, Ðèòà Âðèòåð óñåëàñü çà èõ ñòîëèê, ÿâíî íàñëàæäàÿñü ïðîèçâåäåííûì åþ ýôôåêòîì. Ê íèì óæå ñïåøèë îôèöèàíò, äåðæà ïîäíîñ ñî ñòîëîâûìè ïðèáîðàìè íà òðåòüþ ïåðñîíó. 

— Íåò-íåò, — ñêàçàëà îíà. — ß ïðèñîåäèíþñü ê íèì òîëüêî íà àïåðèòèâ, à ïîòîì îñòàâëþ èõ íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ðîìàíòè÷åñêèì âå÷åðîì. Íå âîçðàæàåòå ïðîòèâ áóòûëêè Dom Perignon? — ñïðîñèëà îíà Ñåâåðóñà, è òîò ïðîñòî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, íå â ñèëàõ âûìîëâèòü íè ñëîâà. — Îòëè÷íî, òîãäà Dom Perignon, ïîæàëóéñòà. 

Îôèöèàíò èñ÷åç. Ðèòà, ÷üå ïðèñòðàñòèå ê êðè÷àùèì öâåòàì, ïîõîæå, íå îãðàíè÷èâàëîñü ðàìêàìè ìàíòèé, äîñòàëà êðîêîäèëîâóþ ñóìî÷êó, êîòîðàÿ áûëà åäèíñòâåííûì âûíîñèìûì äëÿ ãëàçà ïÿòíîì íà îáùåì ìàëèíîâîì ôîíå. Îíà âûòàùèëà ïà÷êó ñèãàðåò è ìàññèâíóþ çîëîòóþ çàæèãàëêó. 

— Âû æå íå âîçðàæàåòå, ïðàâäà? — ñêàçàëà îíà è òóò æå çàæãëà ñèãàðåòó, íå äîæèäàÿñü ðàçðåøåíèÿ, êîòîðîãî ìîãëà è íå ïîëó÷èòü, ó÷èòûâàÿ îøåëîìëåííîå âûðàæåíèå ëèö Ñåâåðóñà è Ãåðìèîíû. 

Ðèòà îòêèíóëàñü íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà, ñäåëàëà ãëóáîêóþ çàòÿæêó è âûäîõíóëà íåñêîëüêî êîëåö îòâðàòèòåëüíî ñëàäêîâàòîãî äûìà. — Èòàê, Åæèê, — îáðàòèëàñü îíà ê Ãåðìèîíå, — Ñåãîäíÿ óæå íå êîëåøüñÿ? Èëè âû èñïîëüçîâàëè ñìÿã÷àþùèé ãåëü äëÿ äóøà? — Ðèòà çàõèõèêàëà íàä ñîáñòâåííîé øóòêîé. 

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò êóñî÷êè ìîçàèêè íàêîíåö-òî âñòàëè íà ñâîè ìåñòà â ãîëîâå ó Ñíåéïà. Îí óâèäåë ñåáÿ â ñâîåì êàáèíåòå… äâà íåáîëüøèõ ñâèòêà ïåðãàìåíòà íà ñòîëå, äëÿ Âðèòåð è äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû… îíè âûãëÿäÿò îäèíàêîâî… íà îäíîì îí íàïèñàë èìÿ Âðèòåð, íà äðóãîì Ãåðìèîíû, çàáûë ïðîêîíòðîëèðîâàòü… áðîñèë îäíî â îãîíü è ïåðåïèñàë… Äâàæäû! Îí äâàæäû èõ ïåðåïóòàë! Â òàêîé ñëîæíîé ñèòóàöèè, òðåáóþùåé ñòðîæàéøåé êîíñïèðàöèè, îí âåë ñåáÿ êàê ïîëíûé èäèîò, êàê íåáðåæíûé äóðàê! Òåïåðü òðóäíî áûëî äàæå ïðåäñòàâèòü, ê êàêèì ïîñëåäñòâèÿì ýòî ïðèâåäåò. 

Ïîêà åãî ðàçóì ñïðàâëÿëñÿ ñ çàäà÷åé, îôèöèàíò ïðèíåñ øàìïàíñêîå, íàïîëíèë áîêàëû è óøåë. 

— Çà ñ÷àñòëèâóþ ïàðó! — âîñêëèêíóëà Âðèòåð, ïîäíèìàÿ ôóæåð è äåëàÿ ãëîòîê. — Ììì, ýòî âîñõèòèòåëüíî. Ïîïðîáóéòå! 

— Êàê… 

— Ãåðìèîíà… 

Îíè ïðîèçíåñëè ýòî îäíîâðåìåííî. 

— Äîðîãàÿ ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð, ÷åðåç ïîëòîðà ÷àñà ÿ äîëæíà áûòü â Ëîíäîíå, òàê ÷òî ïðîøó âàñ íå òðàòèòü âðåìÿ íà ïîëó÷åíèå îáúÿñíåíèé. Ïîõîæå, äèðåêòîð Ñíåéï óæå ïîíÿë, â ÷åì äåëî, è ñìîæåò âñå âàì îáúÿñíèòü. ß ïðåñëåäóþ ÷èñòî ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûå èíòåðåñû. Íåñêîëüêî âîïðîñîâ, è ÿ èñ÷åçíó. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ãîâîðèòå ïîìåäëåííåå — çäåñü ÿ íå ìîãó èñïîëüçîâàòü ñâîå ñàìîïèøóùåå ïåðî. — Îíà èçâëåêëà èç íåäð ñâîåé ñóìêè áëîêíîò è ðó÷êó. — Èòàê, êàê äîëãî âû âìåñòå? 

Ñåâåðóñ ñäåëàë ãëóáîêèé âçäîõ, ñîáèðàÿñü ñ ñèëàìè. — Ðèòà, ïîñëóøàéòå… 

— Ñëóøàþ? — âêðàä÷èâî ñïðîñèëà îíà, íå îòêëàäûâàÿ ðó÷êè. — ß çäåñü èìåííî çà ýòèì, ãåðîé-ëþáîâíèê! 

Îí ïîåæèëñÿ îò íåïðèÿòíîãî ýïèòåòà, íî ïðîäîëæèë, — Ðèòà, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî âû ðàññìååòåñü ìíå â ëèöî, åñëè ÿ ïîïðîøó âàñ íå ïðåäàâàòü îãëàñêå ýòó èñòîðèþ, íî òåì íå ìåíåå ÿ ýòî ñäåëàþ. Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ïðåäàâàéòå îãëàñêå ýòó èñòîðèþ. 

— Ïî÷åìó? 

— Ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî ðàçðóøèò… 

— Ïðåêðàòè, Ñåâåðóñ! — Ñíåéï è Âðèòåð îäíîâðåìåííî ïîâåðíóëèñü ê Ãåðìèîíå. — ß íå ïîçâîëþ òåáå óíèæàòüñÿ ïåðåä ýòèì… _æó÷êîì_! 

— Ãåðìèîíà, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîçâîëü ìíå ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ ýòèì, ÿ… 

— Íåò. ß ñàìà ðàçáåðóñü ñ ýòèì äåëîì. Ìèññèñ Âðèòåð, — îíà ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê øàìïàíñêîãî. — Ïîëàãàþ, âû æäåòå, ÷òî ÿ áóäó âàñ øàíòàæèðîâàòü, íî ÿ íå ñòàíó. 

Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Âðèòåð èç äåðçêîãî ñòàëî óäèâëåííûì. — Ïðàâäà? — îòâåòèëà îíà, ïðèùóðèâøèñü. — Êàê ìèëî ñ âàøåé ñòîðîíû. Ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, âû íå ó÷ëè, ÷òî ýòî áûëî äâàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä. Â íàñòîÿùåå âðåìÿ, — îíà ñäåëàëà åùå îäíó çàòÿæêó. — Ìåíÿ ïðîñòî îøòðàôóþò è âåæëèâî ïîïðîñÿò çàðåãèñòðèðîâàòüñÿ. Ýòî âñå áëàãîäàðÿ âàøåìó ìóæó, — îíà âûäîõíóëà êîëüöî äûìà. — Åñëè âû íå çàáûëè. 

Ñíåéï ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä ñ Âðèòåð íà Ãåðìèîíó, íå ïîíèìàÿ, î ÷åì îíè ãîâîðÿò. Ïîõîæå, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíó íè÷óòü íå âçâîëíîâàë ïîäîáíûé îòâåò, è îíà ìîæåò êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñèòóàöèþ. 

— ß ïðåêðàñíî îá ýòîì ïîìíþ, — ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàëà îíà. — Íî ÿ òàêæå çíàþ, ÷òî ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûì óñïåõîì âû îáÿçàíû ñâîåìó ìàëåíüêîìó ñåêðåòó. È ÿ âàì îáåùàþ: åñëè âû íå ïðèìåòå òî, ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü âàì ïðåäëîæèòü, èíôîðìàöèÿ î âàñ ïîñòóïèò â ìèíèñòåðñòâî. È ÿ _ãàðàíòèðóþ_, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò óòå÷êà ýòîé èíôîðìàöèè. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî çàèíòåðåñóåò âàøèõ êîëëåã? Êàêàÿ æàëîñòü, ÷òî ñðåäè æóðíàëèñòîâ ñëó÷àþòñÿ ïîäîáíûå íàðóøåíèÿ ïðîôåññèîíàëüíîé ýòèêè. Äà, ïîæàëóéñòà, — äîáàâèëà îíà îôèöèàíòó, êîòîðûé ïîäîøåë, ÷òîáû âíîâü íàïîëíèòü áîêàëû. 

Ðèòà ïðèøëà â ÿðîñòü, õîòÿ ïûòàëàñü íå ïîêàçûâàòü ýòîãî. Óæå âî âòîðîé ðàç äåâ÷îíêà Ãðåéíäæåð åå ïðåâçîøëà. Êîíå÷íî, îíà ïðàâà. Åñëè êàêîé-íèáóäü èç åå ìåíåå óñïåøíûõ êîëëåã óçíàåò, ÷òî îíà íåçàðåãèñòðèðîâàííûé àíèìàã, èñïîëüçóþùèé ôîðìó æó÷êà äëÿ ïîëó÷åíèÿ èíôîðìàöèè, íå ïðåäíàçíà÷åííîé äëÿ ÷óæèõ óøåé, îí íå óïóñòèò ñëó÷àÿ ïóáëè÷íî åå óíè÷òîæèòü. Îíà æèâî ïðåäñòàâèëà ñåáå êðè÷àùèå çàãîëîâêè è ÿçâèòåëüíûå êîììåíòàðèè. — Ëàäíî, — ïðîöåäèëà îíà ñêâîçü çóáû. — Òàê ÷òî ýòî çà ïðåäëîæåíèå? 

Åñëè áû îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó, òî ñìîãëà áû âèäåòü îáëåã÷åíèå íà åå ëèöå. Íî Ðèòà ðàçãëÿäûâàëà ñâîé áîêàë, ïûòàÿñü ñîâëàäàòü ñ ãíåâîì. 

— ß õî÷ó ïðåäëîæèòü âàì ýêñêëþçèâíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ î âàæíîì ïîëèòè÷åñêîì ñîáûòèè, êîòîðîå ñîñòîèòñÿ â êîíöå îêòÿáðÿ. Âû óçíàåòå âñå ïîäðîáíîñòè îò ìåíÿ è åùå îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà, èìÿ êîòîðîãî ÿ ïîêà íå ìîãó âàì ñîîáùèòü. Íåò, — îíà íå äàëà Âðèòåð âîçìîæíîñòè âîçðàçèòü. — Âû äîëæíû ìíå ïîâåðèòü. ß îáåùàþ, ÷òî íå îáìàíó âàñ, à âû ïîîáåùàåòå, ÷òî íå áóäåòå ïðîÿâëÿòü èíòåðåñà ê äèðåêòîðó Ñíåéïó è êî ìíå. Ïîíÿòíî? — îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó, è Ðèòà ñ íåêîòîðûì êîëåáàíèåì ïîæàëà åå. 

— Ïîíÿòíî. Íî ÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàþ… 

— Íå íóæíî ìåíÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàòü. ß çíàþ, ÷òî âû ìîæåòå ñ íàìè ñäåëàòü. À âû çíàåòå î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü ñ âàøåé êàðüåðîé. Âçàèìíûõ îïàñåíèé äîëæíî áûòü äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü íàñ ñäåðæàòü íàøè îáåùàíèÿ, íå òàê ëè? 

Ðèòà Âðèòåð êèâíóëà. — Õîðîøî, — ñêàçàëà îíà. — Ëàäíî, íå áóäó âàì ìåøàòü â ýòîò ðîìàíòè÷åñêèé âå÷åð. Õîðîøåãî âàì âå÷åðà, äèðåêòîð. Äîáðîãî âå÷åðà, ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð, — îíà êèâíóëà, ïîäíÿëàñü è âûøëà, ãîðäî âñêèíóâ ãîëîâó. 

— Ýýý… — ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ. — Ãåðìèîíà, òû íå ìîãëà áû ïîÿñíèòü? 

— ×àñòè÷íî. Íî êîå-÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó òåáå ðàññêàçàòü. È ñíà÷àëà ÿ õî÷ó óñëûøàòü, ÷òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, ïðîèçîøëî. È åùå, — äîáàâèëà îíà, — ÿ õî÷ó ïðîâåñòè íåçàáûâàåìûé âå÷åð ñ íåâåðîÿòíî ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì ìàãîì, ñèäÿùèì çà ìîèì ñòîëîì, è êàê ñëåäóåò íàïèòüñÿ. 

Ñåâåðóñ òóò æå ðàññêàçàë åé î òîì, êàê ïåðåïóòàë ïèñüìà. — Ïîõîæå, ÿ ñòàðåþ, — âçäîõíóë îí. — Ñòàðåþ è ñòàíîâëþñü íåâíèìàòåëüíûì. Åñëè áû ïîäîáíîå ñëó÷èëîñü, êîãäà ÿ áûë øïèîíîì, ÿ áû ñåé÷àñ íå ñèäåë çäåñü ñ òîáîé. 

Îíà îòëîæèëà ñâîé íîæ è âçÿëà åãî çà ðóêó. — Òû íå ñòàðûé, Ñåâåðóñ. Ïðîñòî òû ñòàë íå òàêèì íàñòîðîæåííûì, âî âñåõ îòíîøåíèÿõ, à ýòî íå òàê óæ è ïëîõî. È ÿ òåáå êîå-÷òî ñêàæó, — ïðîäîëæèëà îíà, ñíîâà áåðÿñü çà íîæ è âèëêó. — Âîçìîæíî, ýòî íåäîðàçóìåíèå ñîñëóæèò íåïëîõóþ ñëóæáó, çàïîìíè ìîè ñëîâà. 

— Êàæåòñÿ, ýòî íà÷àëî òâîåé ÷àñòè ýòîé èñòîðèè. Êàê òåáå óäàëîñü øàíòàæèðîâàòü Ðèòó Âðèòåð? 

— Àõ, ýòî, — ñêàçàëà îíà ñ ìå÷òàòåëüíûì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå. — Ýòî äîëãàÿ èñòîðèÿ. Ïîìíèøü Òðåõìàãîâûé Òóðíèð? 

Ïîêèíóâ ðåñòîðàí, îáà áûëè ñëåãêà ïüÿíû. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, Ñåâåðóñ áûë ñëåãêà ïüÿí, à Ãåðìèîíó ìîæíî áûëî íàçâàòü ÷åì-òî ñðåäíèì ìåæäó èçðÿäíî ïîäâûïèâøåé è âåñüìà ïüÿíîé. Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè ïðîñòî ñòîÿëè, âäûõàÿ õîëîäíûé íî÷íîé âîçäóõ è íàñëàæäàÿñü êîìïàíèåé äðóã äðóãà. Îí ëàñêîâî îáíÿë åå è ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ïîìå÷òàòü, êîãäà îíà ïðèæàëàñü ê åãî ãðóäè, ñëóøàÿ áèåíèå åãî ñåðäöà. 

Îí ïëàíèðîâàë ðîìàíòè÷åñêèé âå÷åð, íî èç-çà åãî íåîñòîðîæíîñòè âñå åäâà íå êîí÷èëîñü êàòàñòðîôîé. Íåóæåëè îí è ïðàâäà äóìàë, ÷òî îíè ñìîãóò è äàëüøå ïðîäîëæàòü âèäåòüñÿ äðóã ñ äðóãîì, ïèñàòü ïèñüìà è öåëîâàòüñÿ, ñêîëüêî èì çàáëàãîðàññóäèòñÿ? Ñòðîèòü ñâîé ìàëåíüêèé ìèðîê â îêðóæàþùåé èõ äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè? Îí äîëæåí áûë áûòü áîëåå îñìîòðèòåëüíûì. Íåîæèäàííîå ïîÿâëåíèå Âðèòåð ïîòðÿñëî åãî äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíî — Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ îò ìûñëè, ÷òî â êàêîé-òî ñòåïåíè îí äàæå áëàãîäàðåí åé — ÷òîáû îñîçíàòü, ÷òî äâå ðåàëüíîñòè ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî äîëæíû ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â îäíó. Ñî âñåìè âûòåêàþùèìè îòñþäà ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè. Åãî ìûñëè áûëè ïðåðâàíû ëåãêèì äâèæåíèåì Ãåðìèîíû â åãî îáúÿòèÿõ. Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî îòñòðàíèëñÿ è îáíÿë åå çà ïëå÷è. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åå ðóêà îáíèìàåò åãî çà òàëèþ, ñêîëüçíóâ ïîä ïèäæàê, è ïðèøåë â âîñòîðã. Óëûáíóâøèñü, îí ñïðîñèë. — Êàê íàñ÷åò íåáîëüøîé ïðîãóëêè, ÷òîáû íåìíîãî ïðîâåòðèòüñÿ? 

— Çâó÷èò íåïëîõî. ×òî òû ïðåäëàãàåøü? 

— Ììì… òû â ñîñòîÿíèè àïïàðèðîâàòü? 

— ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó ïîä "ÿ â ñîñòîÿíèè" — êîíå÷íî, ÿ â ñîñòîÿíèè. Êóäà ìû îòïðàâèìñÿ? 

— ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî íà êðûøå Äóîìî ìû ñìîæåì íàñëàäèòüñÿ íå òîëüêî ïðåêðàñíûì âèäîì, íî è óåäèíåííîñòüþ… 

— Ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ… îé! — îíà ñïîòêíóëàñü íà áóëûæíîé ìîñòîâîé, êîòîðàÿ áûëà äîâîëüíî íåóäîáíîé è ïðè äíåâíîì ñâåòå, à íî÷üþ òàèëà íåìàëî îïàñíîñòåé äëÿ æåíùèí íà âûñîêèõ êàáëóêàõ. Ñíåéï ïîäõâàòèë åå. — … èäåÿ, — çàêîí÷èëà îíà. Äàâàé àïïàðèðóåì íà êðûøó Äóîìî! 

Òàê îíè è ñäåëàëè. Ó Ãåðìèîíû ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå îò îòêðûâøåãîñÿ âèäà. Íî÷ü áûëà òåïëîé è áåçîáëà÷íîé, ìèëëèîíû îãíåé áîëüøîãî ãîðîäà çàòìåâàëè ïî÷òè ïîëíóþ ëóíó è çâåçäû. Çäåñü áûëî óäèâèòåëüíî òèõî, è èõ øàãè îòäàâàëèñü ãðîìêèì ýõîì. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê áàëþñòðàäå, êîòîðàÿ ñíèçó êàçàëàñü ñäåëàííîé èç àæóðíîãî êðóæåâà. Ïîäîéäÿ áëèæå, îíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî íå ìîæåò îáõâàòèòü åå ðóêàìè. Îíà íå ñëûøàëà, êàê ïîäîøåë Ñíåéï, íî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî ðóêè íà ñâîåé òàëèè è îáåðíóëàñü, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ñïèíîé ê õîëîäíîìó ìðàìîðó. 

— Ïîöåëóé ìåíÿ, — ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ åãî ê ñåáå. Îí ñ óëûáêîé ïîä÷èíèëñÿ, ñêîëüçÿ ðóêàìè ïî åå òåëó, è ïî÷òè ñðàçó íàøåë ÷óâñòâèòåëüíóþ òî÷êó íà åå ñïèíå, îïðàâäàâ åå íàäåæäû. Ñëîæíûå ýìîöèè, ïåðåæèòûå åþ çà ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ àëêîãîëåì, ñäåëàëè Ãåðìèîíó î÷åíü ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîé, è åé çàõîòåëîñü ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåìó. Ñ ìÿãêèì ñòîíîì îíà ïðîâåëà ðóêàìè ïî åãî ñïèíå âíèç, ê ïîÿñó áðþê è âûòàùèëà êðàé åãî ðóáàøêè, ÷òîáû çàïóñòèòü ïîä íåå ðóêè è â ïåðâûé ðàç êîñíóòüñÿ åãî êîæè. 

Îíà óëûáíóëàñü, êîãäà îáíàðóæèëà ãëàäêóþ áåçâîëîñóþ ãðóäü — åé ýòî íðàâèëîñü. Îí ëàñêàë ãóáàìè ìî÷êó åå óõà, êîãäà îíà ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê åãî ñîñêàì, çàñòàâèâ åãî íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîòåðÿòü êîíòðîëü è óêóñèòü åå. Ãåðìèîíà âñêðèêíóëà ñêîðåå îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, ÷åì îò áîëè, è ñêîëüçíóëà ðóêîé ïî åãî æèâîòó è íèæå. 

—Ììì… — ïðîìóðëûêàëà îíà, ñëåãêà ïîãëàæèâàÿ îáíàðóæåííóþ âûïóêëîñòü. — ß íå çíàëà, ÷òî ó òåáÿ òîæå åñòü ñîòîâûé òåëåôîí. Ìîæíî ìíå ïîñìîòðåòü? 

Îí îñòàíîâèë åå ðóêó, óõâàòèâ çà çàïÿñòüå, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà óçíàëà, ñ ÷åì åé ïðåäñòîèò ñïðàâèòüñÿ — ñ ìîëíèåé èëè ïóãîâèöàìè. — Ïîäîæäè, — ñêàçàë îí, çàïûõàâøèñü. — Äóìàþ, ÷òî íàì íóæíî îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. 

— Ïî÷åìó? Òû ìåíÿ íå õî÷åøü? 

— ß õî÷ó òåáÿ áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå, íî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íå ïîäõîäÿùåå âðåìÿ è ìåñòî. 

Îíà õèõèêíóëà. — ×òî êàñàåòñÿ ìåñòà, òàê ýòî ëåãêî èñïðàâèòü. 

— Äóìàþ, ÷òî åñëè áû òû íå áûëà íåìíîãî… ýý… íå òàêîé ïîäâûïèâøåé, òû áû ñîìíåâàëàñü è íàñ÷åò âðåìåíè. 

Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû. 

— Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó íå ýòî. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî íàì íóæíî ïîäîæäàòü, ïîêà ìû íå ñêàæåì Ãàððè. 

Îíà âäðóã àáñîëþòíî ïðîòðåçâåëà, íåìíîãî îáèäåëàñü è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ î÷åíü íåëîâêî. — Êîíå÷íî, ÿ… èçâèíè, ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî íà ìåíÿ íàøëî… 

Îí ïðèæàë åå ê ñåáå, è îíà ïîëîæèëà ãîëîâó åìó íà ïëå÷î. — Òî æå, ÷òî íàøëî áû è íà ìåíÿ, åñëè áû ÿ íå áûë áîëåå óñòîé÷èâ ê àëêîãîëþ, — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, öåëóÿ åå. — À òåïåðü ïîäîæäè, ìíå íóæíî ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê, è ïîòîì íàì ïîðà âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé, êàê áû ÿ íå ñîæàëåë îá ýòîì. 

Îíà ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëà, êàê îí çàïðàâèë ðóáàøêó â áðþêè è ïîïðàâèë áàáî÷êó. — Ñåâåðóñ, òû òàê è íå ðàññêàçàë ìíå, ïî÷åìó âûáðàë Ìèëàí, — ñêàçàëà îíà, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî åãî îòâåò ïîçâîëèò èì ïðîâåñòè âìåñòå åùå õîòÿ áû ÷åòâåðòü ÷àñà. 

— Ýòî, ìîé ìèëûé Åæèê, ïîäîæäåò äî ñëåäóþùåãî ðàçà. Åñòü êàêèå-íèáóäü îñîáûå ïîæåëàíèÿ? 

— Íåò, ïîõîæå, ó òåáÿ è áåç òîãî äîñòàòî÷íî èäåé, — îíà âçÿëà åãî çà ðóêó. — Ñîâìåñòíàÿ àïïàðàöèÿ? Òû çà ìíîé? — îí êèâíóë. 

— Îäèí, äâà, òðè, — äâà õëîïêà ïî÷òè ñëèëèñü â îäèí, è îíè èñ÷åçëè. Äóîìî ñíîâà îïóñòåë, è ëåòó÷èå ìûøè, êîòîðûõ íåâåðîÿòíî ðàçäðàæàëî íåîæèäàííîå âòîðæåíèå, ñíîâà çàíÿëè ñâîè ìåñòà äëÿ òèõîé íî÷íîé îõîòû. 


	24. Chapter 24

Ãëàâà 24 

Îíè àïïàðèðîâàëè â ïàðê ïåðåä îñîáíÿêîì ìèíèñòðà. Ïåðåä òåì, êàê ðàññòàòüñÿ, Ñíåéï åùå ðàç ïðèæàë ê ñåáå Ãåðìèîíó, î÷åíü ìÿãêî è íåæíî ïîöåëîâàâ ãëàçà, êîí÷èê íîñà, à ïîòîì ãóáû. – Êàê íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òîáû â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ïîãîâîðèòü? – ïðîøåïòàë îí. – Ó ìåíÿ äîìà? ×òîáû íèêòî íå ïîìåøàë. Òû ñìîæåøü ïîïàñòü òóäà ñ ïîìîùüþ äûìîëåòíîãî ïîðîøêà, ñêàæè òîëüêî «Ïîìåñòüå Ñíåéïà». 

Îíà îáíÿëà åãî åùå êðåï÷å. – Äà, äóìàþ, ðàçãîâîð – ýòî òî, ÷òî íóæíî. È ìíå î÷åíü õî÷åòñÿ óâèäåòü òâîé äîì. – Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà Ñíåéïó â ãëàçà, íåîæèäàííî çàáåñïîêîèâøèñü. – Ýòî æå íå ðàçãîâîð èç ñåðèè «Ãåðìèîíà, íàì íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü», îçíà÷àþùèé, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü ðàññòàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé? 

Îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – Íåò, ñêîðåå íàîáîðîò. À òåïåðü èäè, òû äðîæèøü. Çäåñü ãîðàçäî õîëîäíåå, ÷åì â Ìèëàíå. 

- Òû ïåðâûé. ×òîáû ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî èñêóøåíèÿ âåðíóòüñÿ. 

Îí ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ íàçàä è àïïàðèðîâàë. 

*** 

Õîòÿ ñåé÷àñ, â ìèðíîå âðåìÿ, âðåìÿ óãðîçû íàïàäåíèÿ íà Õîãâàðö íå ñóùåñòâîâàëî, îõðàííûå çàêëèíàíèÿ ïðîòèâ àïïàðàöèè âñå åùå äåéñòâîâàëè. Ñåâåðóñ âîøåë â æåëåçíûå âîðîòà, îáîçíà÷àþùèå âõîä íà òåððèòîðèþ çàìêà. Îí ìîã ïðîëåòåòü ðàññòîÿíèå äî çàìêà íà ìåòëå – íåñêîëüêî øêîëüíûõ ìåòåë âñåãäà ëåæàëî â áîëüøîì äåðåâÿííîì ÿùèêå ñðàçó çà âîðîòàìè – íî îí íèêîãäà íå ëþáèë ëåòàòü. È ê òîìó æå îí õîòåë ïðîéòèñü. Ýòî çàíÿòèå ëó÷øå äðóãèõ ïîìîãàëî ïîäóìàòü. Áëàãîäàðÿ åìó òåëî áûëî çàíÿòî è íå ãîñïîäñòâîâàëî íàä ðàçóìîì, è â òî æå âðåìÿ çàíÿòèå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñòûì, ÷òîáû íå òðåáîâàòü ïîñòîÿííîãî êîíòðîëÿ ñî ñòîðîíû ñîçíàíèÿ. Ãðå÷åñêèå ôèëîñîôû, ðàçãóëèâàþùèå â ñàäàõ Àôèí, çíàëè, ÷òî äåëàëè. 

Ó÷èòûâàÿ áåñïîðÿäîê, êîòîðûé òâîðèëñÿ ó Ñåâåðóñà â ãîëîâå, îí, âåðîÿòíî, äîëæåí áûë ãóëÿòü âñþ íî÷ü. Èíòåðåñíî, ëþáîâü âûòâîðÿåò òàêîå ñî âñåìè? Åìó áûëî ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå ñ êåì ïîñîâåòîâàòüñÿ. Áûë Ñèðèóñ, íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïî ìíåíèþ Ñíåéïà, îí íèêîãäà íå áûë âëþáëåí íè â îäíó èç ñâîèõ ïîäðóæåê. Îíè åìó íðàâèëèñü, è îí ïîëó÷àë óäîâîëüñòâèå îò ñåêñà. Áîæå óïàñè, åñëè îí ïîëþáèò ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó. Åìó áóäåò åùå ñëîæíåå, ÷åì Ñåâåðóñó. Íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îí çàäóìàëñÿ, áûë ëè êòî-òî â æèçíè Ñèðèóñà â êîðîòêèé ïðîìåæóòîê âðåìåíè ìåæäó âûïóñêîì èç øêîëû è çàêëþ÷åíèåì â Àçêàáàí. Åñëè ÷òî-òî è áûëî, Áëýê õîðîøî õðàíèë ñåêðåò è íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèë íà ýòó òåìó. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ýòî íèêàê íå ìîãëî ïîìî÷ü Ñíåéïó – ñèòóàöèè áûëè ñîâåðøåííî ðàçíûå. È, ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, åìó êàçàëîñü íåìíîãî íåóäîáíûì ïîâåðÿòü äðóãó êàæäóþ äåòàëü ñâîèõ ïåðåæèâàíèé. Îí äàæå ñàì íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó. 

- Êòî òàì? – ãîëîñ çàñòàâèë åãî îñòàíîâèòüñÿ è âûðâàë èç çàäóì÷èâîñòè. – Î, ýòî âû, Äèðåêòîð? Íàçàä, Êëûê, òû ÷òî, íå ñëûøèøü? Íàçàä, ÿ ñêàçàë! – Îãðîìíàÿ ôèãóðà ëåñíèêà äâèíóëàñü íàâñòðå÷ó Ñíåéïó. – Èçâèíèòå, Äèðåêòîð, ÿ âàñ íå óçíàë, äà. Íó ïîñìîòðè, Êëûê, ÷òî òû íàäåëàë, îí æå âåñü ãðÿçíûé! – Ïîëóãèãàíò íåëîâêî ïîïûòàëñÿ ñòðÿõíóòü ãðÿçü ñ îäåæäû Ñíåéïà, (ïîñëå ÷åãî îíà òîëüêî ãëóáæå âúåëàñü â òêàíü), è ÷óòü íå ïîâàëèë åãî íà çåìëþ. 

- Ñïàñèáî, Õàãðèä, - ñêàçàë îí,  ñ íåêîòîðîé äðîæüþ â ãîëîñå, âûçâàííîé âíåçàïíûì ïîÿâëåíèåì ëåñíèêà è äåéñòâèÿìè åãî îãðîìíûõ ðóê. – Äóìàþ, âñå ýòî ëó÷øå îñòàâèòü äîìîâûì ýëüôàì. Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ. – ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü ñðåäè íî÷è? – ñïðîñèë îí. – Óæå äâà ÷àñà. 

- Ýòî âñå Êëûê. Ðàçáóäèë ìåíÿ, ïîíèìàåòå, íàâåðíî óíþõàë êîãî-òî. Íó ÿ è ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ëó÷øå ïîéäó ãëÿíó. – Õàãðèä çàìîë÷àë, ðåøàÿ, íå áóäåò ëè ñëèøêîì äåðçêî çàäàòü Ñíåéïó ïîäîáíûé âîïðîñ. Ïîòîì îí âñå æå ðåøèë ñïðîñèòü. Åñëè âîïðîñ Äèðåêòîðó íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ, îí ïîëó÷èò îäèí èç çíàìåíèòûõ ÿçâèòåëüíûõ îòâåòîâ, òîëüêî è âñåãî. – À âû, äèðåêòîð? Íå ñàìîå îáû÷íîå âðåìÿ äëÿ ïðîãóëîê, ìíå òàê êàæåòñÿ. 

- Äåéñòâèòåëüíî. Íî ìíå… íóæíî áûëî ïîäóìàòü. 

- Äà, ýòî áûâàåò òðóäíî, - ñî÷óâñòâåííî ñêàçàë Õàãðèä. – Íå çàéäåòå íà ÷àøêó ÷àÿ? Õîëîäíî ñåãîäíÿ, ÷àé â òàêóþ ïîãîäó – ñàìîå ïîäõîäÿùåå äåëî. 

Ñíåéï áûë ñëåãêà óäèâëåí, íî ïðèãëàøåíèå íå áûëî åìó íåïðèÿòíî. Íî÷íîé ðàçãîâîð ñ Õàãðèäîì äàæå ìîã îêàçàòüñÿ ïîëåçíûì. Îáùåíèå ñ ýòèì ÷åëîâåêîì âñåãäà åãî óñïîêàèâàëî. Ïðèìåðíî òî æå ñàìîå ìîæíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, ïðèêîñíóâøèñü ê ñòâîëó âåêîâîãî äåðåâà – ãðóáîìó, íî òàêîìó ðåàëüíîìó è åñòåñòâåííîìó. Ïîýòîìó îí îòâåòèë. - Äà, ñïàñèáî, åñëè òû óâåðåí, ÷òî ÿ íå ñëèøêîì ïîáåñïîêîþ òåáÿ. 

- Äà íè÷óòü, ÷òî âû. Ïîéäåìòå. Êëûê, çà ìíîé! 

Îíè ïîøëè ê õèæèíå - Õàãðèä ñòàðàëñÿ èäòè ìåäëåííåå, ÷òîáû Ñíåéïó íå ïðèøëîñü áåæàòü çà íèì. Â õèæèíå áûëî òåïëî è óþòíî, Ñíåéï ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì îïóñòèëñÿ â êðåñëî, êîòîðîå ëåãêî ìîãëî âìåñòèòü òðåõ òàêèõ êàê îí, è íàáëþäàë, êàê Õàãðèä ãîòîâèò ÷àé. – ×òî-òî âû îïÿòü îäåòû êàê ìàããë, à, Äèðåêòîð? – ñïðîñèë ãèãàíò, ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà íåãî èç-çà ïëå÷à è ïðîäîëæàÿ íàëèâàòü â ÷àéíèê çàêèïåâøóþ âîäó. 

- Íó…äà, ïðèøëîñü. Ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî âðîäå âå÷åðíåé ïðîãóëêè â ìàããëîâñêîì ìèðå… 

- Ïðîãóëêè, íó äà? – Õàãðèä ïîñòàâèë íà ñòîë ÷àéíèê è ÷àøêè è ïîäìèãíóë åìó. – Òàê âñå âðåìÿ â îäèíî÷êó è ãóëÿëè? 

- Í-íå òî ÷òîáû…íåò. ß… áûë íå îäèí. – Îí ñäåëàë îñòîðîæíûé ãëîòîê è ñðàçó æå îáæåã ÿçûê. 

- À âû ìîëîêà êàïåëüêó ïîäëåéòå, Äèðåêòîð, îí ïîõîëîäíåå ñòàíåò. – Õàãðèä ïðîòÿíóë êóâøèí ñ ìîëîêîì. – Òàê çíà÷èò, ýòî áûëî ñâèäàíèå? 

Ñíåéï ðåøèë, ÷òî ìîæåò ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå ðàññëàáèòüñÿ, ðàñïóñòèë íåìíîãî óçåë ãàëñòóêà, ðàññòåãíóë äâå âåðõíèå ïóãîâèöû íà ðóáàøêå è îòêèíóëñÿ â êðåñëå. Åùå îäèí ãëîòîê ÷àÿ, íà ýòîò ðàç áåç íåïðèÿòíûõ ïîñëåäñòâèé. – Äà, äóìàþ, ýòî ìîæíî íàçâàòü ñâèäàíèåì, - îòâåòèë îí, óëûáíóâøèñü ïðè âîñïîìèíàíèè î ðóêå Ãåðìèîíû ïîä åãî ðóáàøêîé. 

- Äèðåêòîð, íàäåþñü íè÷åãî, ÷òî ÿ òàê ñêàæó, íî åñëè ÿ êîãäà è âèäåë âëþáëåííîãî ÷åëîâåêà, òàê îí ñåé÷àñ ñèäèò ïåðåäî ìíîé â êðåñëå, òî÷íî. 

Ñóäÿ ïî âçãëÿäó Ñíåéïà, îí áûë â íåêîòîðîì çàìåøàòåëüñòâå. – Íàñòîëüêî çàìåòíî? 

- Íó åñëè óæ è ÿ âèæó, Äèðåêòîð, òàê äóìàþ, ÷òî è îñòàëüíûå çàìåòèëè. 

- Íå ñòîèò íåäîîöåíèâàòü ñåáÿ, Õàãðèä, íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî â ñóùíîñòè òû ïðàâ. 

Ðîò ïîä ñïóòàííîé ïðîâîëîêîé ñåäåþùåé áîðîäû ðàñïëûëñÿ â çàãîâîðùè÷åñêîé óëûáêå. – Íó òàê, - íà÷àë Õàãðèä, íàêëîíÿÿñü ê Ñíåéïó, - è êòî æå îíà? Âû æå íå ñ ìàããëÿíêîé âñòðå÷àåòåñü, íåò? 

Ó Ñíåéïà ïðîìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü ñîâðàòü, ñêàçàòü Õàãðèäó, ÷òî îí âñòðå÷àåòñÿ ñ ìàããëñêîé æåíùèíîé è çàêîí÷èòü ñ ýòèì. Íî ïî÷åìó-òî ýòà èäåÿ íå ïîêàçàëàñü åìó ïîäõîäÿùåé. Íå òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî âðàòü åìó íàäîåëî. Íåäàâíåå ïðîøëîå ïîêàçàëî, ÷òî, åñëè ëîæü íå êàæåòñÿ æèçíåííî íåîáõîäèìîé, ãîðàçäî ïðåäïî÷òèòåëüíåé íå îòñòóïàòü îò ïðàâäû. Ê òîìó æå îí, ê ñîáñòâåííîìó óäèâëåíèþ, ïîíÿë, ÷òî _íå õî÷åò_ ëãàòü Õàãðèäó. Ïîýòîìó îí îòâåòèë. - Íåò, îíà âåäüìà, íî ñèòóàöèÿ…íåìíîãî ñëîæíàÿ. Òàê ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ëó÷øå… - îí çàìîë÷àë. 

- Ñëîæíàÿ? – îòîçâàëñÿ Õàãðèä. – Åñëè âû ëþáèòå åå, à îíà ëþáèò âàñ… ÷òî òóò ñëîæíîãî-òî? 

- Îíà çàìóæåì, – ÷òî æ, âîò îí è ñêàçàë ýòî. 

Õàãðèä íàõìóðèë áðîâè, èç-çà ÷åãî åãî ëèöî åùå áîëüøå ñêðûëîñü ïîä âîëîñàìè. – Çàìóæåì, ïîíèìàþ, ïîíèìàþ. – Îí îòõëåáíóë ÷àþ. – Çíàåòå, äèðåêòîð, ÿ íå ãîâîðþ ïðî âñÿêèå òàì ìîðàëè è ïðî÷óþ ÷åïóõó, íî…, - áûëî çàìåòíî, ÷òî îí ñ òðóäîì ïûòàåòñÿ ïîäîáðàòü ñëîâà, - ÿ íå çíàþ, ýòî æå íàäî áûòü åùå áîëüøå óâåðåííûì â ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ, åñëè îíà åùå è çàìóæåì, íå çíàþ… åñëè âû ïîíèìàåòå, î ÷åì ÿ… 

Ñíåéï êèâíóë. – ß ïîíèìàþ òåáÿ ëó÷øå, ÷åì òåáå êàæåòñÿ. Äà, êîíå÷íî, ÿ…ìû äîëæíû áûòü óâåðåíû íà âñå ñòî ïðîöåíòîâ. Íî ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðîáëåìà, ïîíèìàåøü? 

Õàãðèä ïîêà÷àë ëîõìàòîé ãîëîâîé è ñíîâà íàïîëíèë ñâîþ ÷àøêó. – Áîþñü, ÷òî íåò. 

Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë. – Ëàäíî, ÿ ïîïðîáóþ îáúÿñíèòü. Åñòü äâà ÷åëîâåêà. Ó îäíîãî èç íèõ åñòü ñåìüÿ, êîòîðóþ òðóäíî íàçâàòü ñ÷àñòëèâîé, íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, îíà åñòü. Äðóãîé îäèíîê. È íå… êàê áû ñêàçàòü… íå áîëüøîé çíàòîê â òîì, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ ëþáâè è áëèçêèõ îòíîøåíèé. Îíè âñòðå÷àþòñÿ îòíîñèòåëüíî íåäàâíî. È ïîêà íå ñäåëàëè, ì-ì-ì, ðåøàþùåãî øàãà. Îáà óâåðåíû, ÷òî ñïîñîáíû íà ñåðüåçíûå âçàèìîîòíîøåíèÿ, íî äëÿ ýòîãî íóæíî âðåìÿ, îñîáåííî, åñëè ó÷åñòü, ÷òî îíè íå ìîãóò ÷àñòî âñòðå÷àòüñÿ. Ê òîìó æå â èõ îòíîøåíèÿõ òàê è áóäåò îñòàâàòüñÿ ÷òî-òî íåïðàâèëüíîå. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî íåóâåðåííîñòè, íåÿñíîñòè, ñëèøêîì ìíîãîå îñòàåòñÿ â òåíè, äàæå åñëè ñòàðàòüñÿ áûòü ÷åñòíûì ïåðåä ñîáîé. Äàæå åñëè ìû ñìîæåì, èëè çàõîòèì, ïðîäîëæàòü â òîì æå äóõå, íàì íå óäàñòñÿ äî êîíöà óçíàòü äðóã äðóãà… Ïîòîì, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ… áëèçêèõ îòíîøåíèé. ß íå ìîãó ïîéòè íà ýòî, ïîêà ìåæäó íåé è Ãà…åå ìóæåì âñå íå ïðîÿñíèòñÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî. Ïîëó÷àåòñÿ çàìêíóòûé êðóã. Îíà íå ìîæåò áðîñèòü ìóæà, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå óâåðåíà, ÷òî ó íàñ ñ íåé ÷òî-òî ïîëó÷èòñÿ. À ÿ íå ìîãó äàòü åé ýòîé óâåðåííîñòè, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå çíàþ, áðîñèò ëè îíà ìóæà. Ïîëíàÿ åðóíäà ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, íå òàê ëè? 

Îòâåòîì åìó áûëî äîëãîå ìîë÷àíèå. – Äèðåêòîð, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë Õàãðèä, - âû íå îáèæàéòåñü, íî òàì íåò ñëó÷àéíî ÷åãî-íèáóäü åùå? ß î òîì, ÷òî ýòî æå âñå îáû÷íîå äåëî, ñî âñÿêèì ñëó÷àåòñÿ. Âëþáèëñÿ, ïîñìîòðåë, ÷òî èç ýòîãî ïîëó÷èòñÿ, åñëè íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü – ðàññòàëñÿ ñ íåé. Íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî, êîíå÷íî, åñëè íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. Íî âû æå âçðîñëûé ÷åëîâåê, Äèðåêòîð, âû è íå òàêîå âèäåëè, è íè÷åãî, æèâû. Òàê â ÷åì æå òóò íàñòîÿùàÿ ïðîáëåìà? 

'_×åðò ïîáåðè! — ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï. — Ïî÷åìó áû ìíå åìó âñå íå ðàññêàçàòü? Ìîæåò, îí óáüåò ìåíÿ… Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòî èçáàâèò ìåíÿ îò îñòàëüíûõ íåïðèÿòíîñòåé._' Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ î÷åíü óñòàâøèì, âî âñåõ ñìûñëàõ ýòîãî ñëîâà. Ïî÷åìó áû è íå ñêàçàòü. – Ýòî Ãåðìèîíà. 

- ×òî? _Íàøà_ Ãåðìèîíà? ß î Ãåðìèîíå Ãðåéíäæåð, íåò, Ïîòòåð…îõ! – Õàãðèä ïî÷åñàë çàòûëîê. – ß ñòî ëåò åå íå âèäåë. Åãî òîæå. Íî äóìàþ, ÷òî îí çäîðîâî èçìåíèëñÿ, ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî ïèøóò â «Åæåäíåâíîì ïðîðîêå». Çíà÷èò, ýòî Ãåðìèîíà? – îí ñíîâà ñ âåñüìà îçàäà÷åííûì âèäîì ïî÷åñàë çàòûëîê. – Äà, ïîõîæå âû è ïðàâäà â òðóäíîì ïîëîæåíèè, Äèðåêòîð. ß æå çíàë, ÷òî òóò åñòü ÷òî-òî åùå! 

- Äà. ß, ìÿãêî ãîâîðÿ, â áîëüøîì çàòðóäíåíèè. Êðîìå âñåãî òîãî, î ÷åì ÿ óæå ãîâîðèë, ïðîáëåìà â òîì, ÷òî îíà æåíà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî íàñ íåëüçÿ íàçâàòü äðóçüÿìè, äî ýòîãî äàëåêî, íî òû æå ïîìíèøü, ÷òî ìû ñäåëàëè äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîáåäèòü Âîëäåìîðòà. Ýòà ñâÿçü âñå åùå ñóùåñòâóåò, îíà âñå åùå î÷åíü îùóòèìà. È åå íåëåãêî ðàçîðâàòü. 

- Ýòî ïîíÿòíî, Äèðåêòîð, ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òàêèå âåùè ëåãêî äåëàþòñÿ. Íî òîëüêî êòî ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ñâÿçü íóæíî ðàçðûâàòü? 

Ñíåéï ñêåïòè÷åñêè ïîñìîòðåë íà ñîáåñåäíèêà. – Èçâèíè, íî… óâåñòè ó ÷åëîâåêà æåíó… ýòî íå òî, ÷òî… ñ÷èòàåòñÿ â ïîðÿäêå âåùåé. Îáû÷íî ýòî… 

- Äà ãëóïîñòè âñå ýòî! Èçâèíèòå, Äèðåêòîð, ÿ íå…, - Ñíåéï òîëüêî ìàõíóë ðóêîé, è Õàãðèä ïðîäîëæèë. – ß íå ãîâîðþ, ÷òî óâåñòè ÷óæóþ æåíó - ýòî ïðèìåð ïîâåäåíèÿ äëÿ âñåãî ìèðà. Íî è íå âåëèêîå çëî, ñ äðóãîé-òî ñòîðîíû. Âñå îò ñèòóàöèè çàâèñèò, ÿ áû òàê ñêàçàë. 

- Ýòî âñå ìíå èçâåñòíî, - óñòàëî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. – Íå ñòîèò ãîâîðèòü ìíå îá îòíîñèòåëüíîñòè äîáðà è çëà. Íî òû æå íå ìîæåøü íå ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî ÿ áóäó îáìàíûâàòü ñàì ñåáÿ, åñëè ïîñòàðàþñü òàêèì ñïîñîáîì óâèëüíóòü îò ðåøåíèÿ? Ýòî òîëüêî äåøåâàÿ îòãîâîðêà, è íè÷åãî áîëüøå! 

- Äà íåò, äèðåêòîð, íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî. Åñëè á âû ïðîñòî óâèëüíóëè, ñêàçàâ ñåáå, ÷òî íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî íå äåëàåòå, òîãäà äà. Íî åñëè âû áåðåòå íà ñåáÿ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü, òîãäà äåëî äðóãîå. Çíàåòå, âàì íàäî âñå åìó ðàññêàçàòü, ñàìîìó âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì. Ýòî áóäåò íå ëåãêî, íå õîòåë áû ÿ áûòü íà âàøåì ìåñòå. Ìû æå áûëè äðóçüÿìè, Ãàððè è ÿ, òàê ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå, ÷òî âû ÷óâñòâóåòå, äà, ëó÷øå ÷åì âû äóìàåòå. ß òàê è íå ðåøèëñÿ ïðèäòè ê íåìó è ñêàçàòü «Ïðèâåò, ïàðåíü, ìû æå áûëè äðóçüÿìè, òåïåðü-òî, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?» À ýòî è â ñðàâíåíèå íå èäåò ñ òåì, ÷òî åìó ïðåäñòîèò óñëûøàòü! Íî âû ïîïûòàéòåñü îáúÿñíèòü åìó, åñëè ñìîæåòå. Íå îñòàâëÿéòå âñå áåäíîé äåâî÷êå. 

- Ïðåäïîëîæèì, ÷òî ÿ òàê è ñäåëàþ, íî ÷òî, åñëè ó íàñ ñ íåé íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ? Òîãäà îêàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ âäâîéíå âèíîâàò! 

Õàãðèä ñíîâà ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – Âû âñå ñâàëèâàåòå â êó÷ó, çíàåòå? Êàê áóäòî ïûòàåòåñü ñêðåñòèòü ãèïïîãðèôà ñ åäèíîðîãîì. Îäíî äåëî âñå ýòè ìîðàëüíûå ïðîáëåìû – ñ íèìè íàäî ðàçîáðàòüñÿ. À âñå îñòàëüíîå – ýòî æå ñîâñåì äðóãîå äåëî, ïîíèìàåòå? Âû æå îáà âçðîñëûå, ñïðàâèòåñü. 

Ñíåéï íå áûë óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâèëüíàÿ òî÷êà çðåíèÿ.  Ìîæåò áûòü, îí ïðîñòî ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ñòîèò ëè ñëåäîâàòü ñîâåòàì Õàãðèäà. Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òîáû, ñòîÿ ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ Ãàððè, ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî îí âëþáëåí â åãî æåíó, òîæå èãðàëà ðîëü â åãî íåæåëàíèè ñëåäîâàòü ýòèì ñîâåòàì. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, åìó íóæíî áóäåò îáñóäèòü âñå ýòî ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Åùå öåëûõ ïÿòü äíåé… Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîæàë Õàãðèäó ðóêó. – ß ïîäóìàþ îá ýòîì, Õàãðèä. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ñïàñèáî òåáå, ÷òî âûñëóøàë ìîþ áîëòîâíþ. Áûëî… ïðèÿòíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé. 

- Âñåãäà ïîæàëóéñòà, Äèðåêòîð, âñåãäà ïîæàëóéñòà. Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è è, - îí õèòðî óëûáíóëñÿ, - ïðèÿòíûõ ñíîâ. 


	25. Chapter 25

Ãëàâà 25. 

— Ãäå òû áûëà? 

Ãåðìèîíà îéêíóëà. Âåðíóâøèñü â ïîìåñòüå, îíà íå îæèäàëà êîãî-íèáóäü âñòðåòèòü, è óæ îïðåäåëåíî íå Ãàððè. Îí äîëæåí áûë ñïàòü, ðàäè Áîãà, ó íåãî æå áûë òàêîé òðóäíûé äåíü — ïîýòîìó îíà è âûáðàëà ýòó äàòó äëÿ âñòðå÷è ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. 

— Áîæå, Ãàððè, êàê òû ìåíÿ íàïóãàë! ß áûëà ñ Ñèðèóñîì, òû æå çíàåøü! È âîîáùå, ïî÷åìó òû ìåíÿ æäåøü? 

— Ñ Ñèðèóñîì! È ãäå æå âû áûëè? Êîãäà â ïîëíî÷ü òû âñå åùå íå âåðíóëàñü, ÿ ïîïðîñèë Äåííèñà ïðîâåðèòü âñå ðåñòîðàíû. Òåáÿ íèãäå íå áûëî! 

Èòàê, îí íå íàøåë Ñèðèóñà. Ñåâåðóñ ïîïðîñèë åãî âðåìåííî çàáëîêèðîâàòü êàìèí, íî íèêîãäà íåëüçÿ áûòü óâåðåííûì… — Âñå ðåñòîðàíû? Ïðàâäà? — íàñìåøëèâî ïåðåñïðîñèëà îíà. — Äàæå ñ ïîìîùüþ ìàãèè íåëüçÿ ñäåëàòü ýòî òàê áûñòðî! 

Îíà âèäåëà, êàê â íåì ðîñëî áåøåíñòâî. 

— Òû ïðåêðàñíî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ÿ èìåþ â âèäó, Ãåðìèîíà! ß ïðîâåðèë âñå âîëøåáíûå ðåñòîðàíû â Ëîíäîíå. È òåáÿ íèãäå íå áûëî! Òàê áóäü ëþáåçíà îòâåòèòü íà ìîé âîïðîñ: ãäå òû áûëà? 

Ðåøèâ ïîêà íå îòâå÷àòü íà åãî âîïðîñ, îíà óòî÷íèëà. — Â ïîëíî÷ü, ãîâîðèøü? È ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð ñóùåñòâóåò ïðàâèëî, ÷òî ÿ äîëæíà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ äîìîé ê ïîëóíî÷è? ß âçðîñëàÿ æåíùèíà, Ãàððè, è íå äîëæíà óêëàäûâàòüñÿ ñïàòü ïî ÷àñàì! 

Êîãäà îí ïîäîøåë áëèæå, Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà, ÷òî îí óæå ïåðåîäåëñÿ â ïèæàìó è õàëàò. Ðàíüøå îíà ýòîãî íå çàìåòèëà. È îí áûë áîñèêîì. Ýòà ïðèâû÷êà ñîõðàíèëàñü ó íåãî ñî øêîëüíûõ ëåò, è îí íå îòñòóïàë îò íåå, ïîçâîëÿÿ ñåáå ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå íàðóøåíèå ýòèêåòà. Ìîæåò áûòü, òàê îí ïûòàëñÿ áîðîòüñÿ ñ ïðàâèëàìè? Èëè ýòî áûëà îò÷àÿííàÿ ïîïûòêà îñòàâàòüñÿ ìîëîäûì, õîòÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå îí áûë äàæå ñòàðøå, ÷åì ìîæíî áûëî ïðåäïîëîæèòü ïî åãî ìàëü÷èøåñêîìó ëèöó. Äî òîãî, êàê îíà âñòðåòèëà Ñåâåðóñà è âëþáèëàñü â íåãî, âèä áîñîíîãîãî ìóæà, âñåìîãóùåãî ìèíèñòðà Ïîòòåðà, ñìÿã÷èë áû åå ãíåâ. Íî ñåé÷àñ ýòî âûçâàëî â íåé àáñîëþòíî ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûå ÷óâñòâà. 

Ãàððè ñòîÿë òàê áëèçêî ê íåé, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà âèäåòü, êàê îí äðîæèò îò ÿðîñòè. Íà ìãíîâåíèå îíà äàæå ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ åå óäàðèòü. 

— ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû âçðîñëàÿ. Ìû îäíîãîäêè, òû íå çàáûëà? È ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ðå÷ü èäåò ñîâñåì íå î ïðàâèëàõ ïîâåäåíèÿ. À î òîì, ÷òî ìîÿ æåíà âîçâðàùàåòñÿ äîìîé â… — îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû, — …ïîëîâèíå òðåòüåãî óòðà. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïðîâåëà âå÷åð ñ ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé äàæå íå ïðîâîäèë åå äîìîé! 

Åñëè äî ýòîãî Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà ñäåðæàòüñÿ, òî ïîñëåäíÿÿ ôðàçà ïåðåïîëíèëà ÷àøó åå òåðïåíèÿ. Åñëè áû Ãàððè ãîâîðèë î ðåâíîñòè, èëè áåñïîêîèëñÿ, ÷òî ñ íåé ÷òî-òî ìîãëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ, îíà áû ïðîñòî îñòàâèëà åãî áåç îòâåòà. Íî îí âîëíîâàëñÿ òîëüêî î ðàìêàõ _ïðèëè÷èÿ_, è îíà âñêèïåëà îò ÿðîñòè. 

— Ìèëûé ìîé, — ÿçâèòåëüíî ïðîìóðëûêàëà îíà. — Ïîäóìàòü òîëüêî — íà ìåíÿ ìîãëî íàïàñòü äåðåâî, ïîêà ÿ øëà ÷åðåç ïàðê! Îí ïðîâîäèë ìåíÿ, òàê ÷òî íå áåñïîêîéñÿ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó. Íî, êîíå÷íî, íåïðîñòèòåëüíî, ÷òî îí íå ïðîâîäèë ìåíÿ äî äâåðåé è íå ïåðåäàë â òâîè çàáîòëèâûå ðóêè. Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ÿ îáÿçàòåëüíî âûðàæó åìó ñâîå íåäîâîëüñòâî. 

Ãàððè ðàññâèðåïåë. — Òû ÷åðòîâñêè õîðîøî çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòî íå âîïðîñ áåçîïàñíîñòè! Ýòî âîïðîñ óâàæåíèÿ. Îòíîñèòüñÿ ñ óâàæåíèåì ê ìîåé æåíå îçíà÷àåò óâàæèòåëüíî îòíîñèòüñÿ êî ìíå, à, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, è ê ñòðàíå, ñèìâîëàìè êîòîðîé ìû ÿâëÿåìñÿ! 

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, ïðèêîñíóâøèñü ê åãî ùåêå. Íî åå ãëàçà íå óëûáàëèñü. 

— Äà, ìîé ìèëûé, — ÷óòü ñëûøíî ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. — È çíàåøü, ÷òî òåáå ñêàæåò ñèìâîë ñòðàíû? Âûòàùè, íàêîíåö, ýòó ìåòëó èç ñâîåé çàäíèöû è ñòàíü ñíîâà íîðìàëüíûì ÷åëîâåêîì! Òîãäà ñ òîáîé õîòÿ áû ìîæíî áóäåò ðàçãîâàðèâàòü! 

Îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è íà÷àëà ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå. Íî åå êðàñèâûé æåñò áûë èñïîð÷åí ìóæåì, êîòîðûé ñõâàòèë åå çà ðóêó è äåðíóë ê ñåáå. 

— ×òî ñ òîáîé, Ãåðìèîíà? — ïðîøèïåë îí. — Ýòî ãîâîðèøü íå òû, ýòî êòî-òî äðóãîé. È ìíå îïðåäåëåííî íå íðàâèòñÿ ýòîò ÷åëîâåê. 

Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü îñâîáîäèòüñÿ îò åãî õâàòêè, íî îí îêàçàëñÿ ñèëüíåå, ÷åì îíà äóìàëà. 

— Îòïóñòè ìåíÿ! — êðèêíóëà îíà, è âûðâàëàñü èç åãî ðóê, ïóãîâèöû åå æàêåòà ðàçëåòåëèñü âî âñå ñòîðîíû, çâîíêî óäàðÿÿñü î ñòåíû è ìðàìîðíûå ñòóïåíè. Ãàððè óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå, äåðæà æàêåò â ïðàâîé ðóêå. 

— ×òî ýòî? — ñïðîñèë îí ÷óòü ñëûøíî. — Íåìåäëåííî ñêàæè ìíå, êòî ýòî ñäåëàë! 

— ×òî ñäåëàë? 

— Òâîÿ øåÿ è… ý… òâîÿ ãðóäü… ýòè… Ñèðèóñ… ß óáüþ ýòîãî óáëþäêà! 

Îíà è íå çíàëà, ÷òî îò ïîöåëóåâ Ñåâåðóñà îñòàëèñü ñëåäû. — Ïåðåñòàíü! — ïðèêðèêíóëà îíà. — Ïðåêðàòè íåìåäëåííî. Ñèðèóñ çäåñü íå ïðè ÷åì. 

Îñòûâàÿ îò êèïÿùåé ÿðîñòè, Ãàððè ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. — Íå Ñèðèóñ? — ñïðîñèë îí. — Íî… â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, êòî? Òû æå íå õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ñàìà ýòî ñäåëàëà? 

— Êîíå÷íî, íåò, — íåòåðïåëèâî ïåðåáèëà åãî îíà. — Ìíå íåçà÷åì òàê ãëóïî âðàòü. Êîíå÷íî, ýòî íå ÿ, ýòî… — îíà çàìîë÷àëà, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. — Ýòî äðóãîé ìóæ÷èíà. 

— Äðóãîé? Åñëè òû ïûòàåøüñÿ çàùèòèòü Ñèðèóñà, ïîâåðü ìíå, ÷òî ýòî íå… 

— ß _íèêîãî _íå ïûòàþñü çàùèòèòü! ß ïûòàþñü ñêàçàòü òåáå, ÷òî ýòî áûë íå Ñèðèóñ. Ýòî äðóãîé ìóæ÷èíà, è îñòàâü åãî â ïîêîå! 

Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ïîäîøåë ê êðåñëó ýïîõè Ëóèñà XVI, è ñâàëèëñÿ â íåãî, âûðîíèâ ïî äîðîãå åå æàêåò. — Åñëè ÿ ïðàâèëüíî òåáÿ ïîíÿë, òû… òû ìíå èçìåíÿåøü? Äàâíî? 

×òîáû ñêðûòü ñâîþ íåëîâêîñòü, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà æàêåò è íà÷àëà ñîáèðàòü ïóãîâèöû. 

— Í-íå èçìåíÿþ. Â ñìûñëå, ïîêà íåò… ý… íå ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó. 

— Íå ìîãëà áû òû îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî îçíà÷àåò "íàñòîÿùàÿ èçìåíà" â òâîåì ïðåëþáîäåéñêîì ñëîâàðå? ×ÒÎ? — âäðóã çàêðè÷àë îí, çàñòàâèâ åå îòñêî÷èòü íà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ. — ×ÒÎ ýòî îçíà÷àåò? ×òî òû íå öåëîâàëàñü ñ íèì? Èëè íå òðàõàëàñü? Èëè íå äåëàëà åìó ìèíåò? ×ÒÎ, ðàäè áîãà? Îòâå÷àé! 

Îíà ñãëîòíóëà. — Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ åãî. Ìû öåëîâàëèñü, íî ïîêà íå çàíèìàëèñü ñåêñîì. Îí… îí íå çàõîòåë, ïîêà òû îáî âñåì íå óçíàåøü. 

Ëèöî Ãàððè íå âûðàæàëî íè÷åãî, êðîìå èðîíèè, íî åìó óäàëîñü ñîâëàäàòü ñî ñâîèì ãîëîñîì. — Êàê ìèëî. Êàêîé ÷åñòíûé ÷åëîâåê. Õîòÿ îí íå ñìîã óäåðæàòü ñâîè ãðÿçíûå ðóêè ïîäàëüøå îò òåáÿ. Êàê òû äóìàåøü, ñòîèò íàïèñàòü åìó áëàãîäàðñòâåííîå ïèñüìî? ß òàê òðîíóò… È êîãäà âû ñîáèðàëèñü ñîîáùèòü ìíå ýòó ñ÷àñòëèâóþ íîâîñòü? 

— Ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî â áëèæàéøåå âðåìÿ, — îòâåòèëà îíà óïàâøèì ãîëîñîì. — Äóìàþ, ÷òî ìû îáñóäèì ñ íèì ýòî â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç. 

Ê åå âåëè÷àéøåìó óäèâëåíèþ, îí ðàññìåÿëñÿ. Ýòî áûë íå èñòåðè÷åñêèé ñìåõ, îí çâó÷àë òàê, êàê áóäòî åìó äåéñòâèòåëüíî âåñåëî. Ïîòîì îíà çàìåòèëà ñëåçû, ñáåãàþùèå ïî åãî ùåêàì. 

— Ãàððè, ÿ… ÿ õîòåëà áû ñêàçàòü òåáå, ÷òî ñîæàëåþ, íî ýòî íå áûëî áû ïðàâäîé. ß ïðîñòî íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. 

— ×òî æå, — ñêàçàë îí, ñíèìàÿ î÷êè è ãëÿäÿ íà íåå íå÷åòêèì âçãëÿäîì. — Åùå îäíà ìàëåíüêàÿ ëîæü âî ñïàñåíèå íå îòïðàâèò òåáÿ â àä. Õîòÿ ÿ ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî åå èòàê áûëî óæå íåìàëî. 

Îíà êèâíóëà è íåëîâêî ïîäîøëà ê íåìó. Âñòàâ ðÿäîì ñ êðåñëîì, îíà âçÿëà åãî çà ðóêó. Îí íå îòäåðíóë ðóêó. — Ìîæåò áûòü òû… ìîæåò… äàâàé ïîãîâîðèì îá ýòîì? 

Îí ñíîâà íàäåë î÷êè è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. — Îí äåëàåò òåáÿ ñ÷àñòëèâîé? 

— ß äóìàþ, äà. 

— Çâó÷èò íå î÷åíü-òî óáåäèòåëüíî. Êòî îí? ß åãî çíàþ? 

— Ìû âìåñòå î÷åíü íåäîëãî, — îí âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. — Ìû âñòðåòèëèñü íà ïðàçäíèêå. È … è ÿ ïîêà íå ìîãó òåáå ñêàçàòü, êòî îí. Ïîæàëóéñòà… ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ïðîøó ñëèøêîì ìíîãî, íî ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîéìè, ÷òî ïîêà ÿ íå ìîãó òåáå ñêàçàòü. 

Ïîâèñëà òÿæåëàÿ òèøèíà. Ó Ãåðìèîíû áîëåëè íîãè, è îíà ðàçóëàñü è ñåëà íà ïîë ðÿäîì ñ êðåñëîì. 

— Ïî÷åìó? — ñïîêîéíî ñïðîñèë îí, íàêîíåö. 

Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ê ãëàçàì ïîäñòóïèëè ñëåçû, è íå ñìîãëà ñ íèìè ñïðàâèòüñÿ. — Î, Ãàððè, — òåïåðü ñëåçû êàòèëèñü ïî åå ùåêàì. — Íåóæåëè òû è ïðàâäà íå ïîíèìàåøü? 

Îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. — ß íå ïîíèìàþ, ïîòîìó è ñïðàøèâàþ. Äî íåäàâíåãî âðåìåíè ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî ìû… 

— Ñ÷àñòëèâû? Òû æå íå ìîæåøü ãîâîðèòü ýòî ñåðüåçíî. 

— Íåò, íå ñ÷àñòëèâû. Äîâîëüíû. Ìû æåíàòû óæå ÷åòûðíàäöàòü ëåò, Ãåðìèîíà, è ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî íàñ åñòü áîëüøå, ÷åì ó äðóãèõ ïàð ÷åðåç òàêîé ñðîê. 

Ñëåçû òåêëè, íå îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü. — Ìîæåò òû è áûë äîâîëåí, Ãàððè, íî ïîâåðü ìíå, ÿ áûëà íåñ÷àñòëèâà. ß ïðîñòî íå ïîíèìàëà ýòîãî, ïîêà íå âñòðåòèëà … åãî. 

Ñíîâà òèøèíà. 

— Ãäå ìû îøèáëèñü, Ãåðìèîíà? ß âñåãäà äóìàë, ÷òî òåáå íðàâèòñÿ èìåííî ýòî — ðàáîòàòü íà áëàãî êàêîé-òî âûñøåé öåëè. Êàê ó òåáÿ ýòî áûëî ñ çàùèòîé äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ. 

Îí âîïðîñèòåëüíî ñìîòðåë íà íåå. Îíà ìîë÷à ïëàêàëà. Íàêîíåö, îíà íàøëà â ñåáå ñèëû ãîâîðèòü. 

— Äàæå òîãäà ÿ íå çàáûâàëà î òåõ, êîãî ëþáèëà. ß áû îòäàëà âñå íà ñâåòå çà âàñ ñ Ðîíîì, äàæå ñâîþ ó÷åáó. ß âñåãäà õîòåëà ïîìîãàòü ñëàáûì, íî íèêîãäà íå èñïîëüçîâàëà ýòî êàê îòãîâîðêó, ïî÷åìó ÿ îòòàëêèâàþ áëèçêèõ ëþäåé. Íèêîãäà, Ãàððè. Âîò â ÷åì òâîÿ îøèáêà. Òû ìîæåøü ëþáèòü ñòðàíó, íàðîä, èäåþ, íî òû íå ìîæåøü ëþáèòü êîíêðåòíîãî ÷åëîâåêà. 

Îí âçäîõíóë. — Æåñòîêèå ñëîâà, Ãåðìèîíà. 

— Ïðàâäà âñåãäà æåñòîêà. Ïîäóìàé îá ýòîì, è òû ïîéìåøü, ÷òî ýòî _ïðàâäà._ ß ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âèíîâàòû ìû îáà. Åñëè áû ÿ íå áûëà â òàêîì øîêå, ÿ ìîãëà áû ïîïûòàòüñÿ âûâåñòè òåáÿ èç ïîëþáèâøåéñÿ ðîëè ñïàñèòåëÿ. Íî âîò â ÷åì áûëà íàøà ïðîáëåìà — ÿ ïîâåðèëà, ÷òî íàéäó óáåæèùå â ýòîì áðàêå, òû ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ìîæåøü ïðåäîñòàâèòü ìíå ýòî óáåæèùå, è ÷òî ïîêîÿ è áåçîïàñíîñòè áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî. 

— Ìîæåò áûòü, åñëè áû ó íàñ áûëè äåòè… — ýòî áîëüøå íå áûëî åãî Ñìåðòåëüíûì Îðóæèåì, ýòî áûëà ïîñëåäíÿÿ ñîëîìèíêà, çà êîòîðóþ îí ïûòàëñÿ óõâàòèòüñÿ. 

— Òû ïðàâäà äóìàåøü, ÷òî äåòè ñìîãëè áû ÷òî-òî èçìåíèòü â áðàêå, êîòîðûé áûë îøèáêîé ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà? ß òàê íå äóìàþ. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ìíå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òû ñìîã áû ëþáèòü íàøèõ äåòåé ñèëüíåå, ÷åì ìåíÿ. Îíè âñåãäà áûëè áû íà âòîðîì ìåñòå â òâîåé æèçíè. Êàê è ÿ. À ÿ õî÷ó áûòü äëÿ êîãî-òî íîìåðîì ïåðâûì. Òû ìîæåøü ýòî ïîíÿòü? 

Îí óñìåõíóëñÿ. — Ìîãó ïîïðîáîâàòü. Íî… ÷òî áóäåò òåïåðü? Òû óéäåøü îò ìåíÿ? 

— Äóìàþ, ÷òî ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ. 

— Íî òû æå ñêàçàëà, ÷òî âû âìåñòå ñîâñåì íåäîëãî. ×òî åñëè èç ýòîãî íè÷åãî íå âûéäåò? 

Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà. Åé íå î÷åíü íðàâèëàñü ïîäîáíàÿ ïåðñïåêòèâà. — ß äîëæíà óéòè îò òåáÿ â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå. ß ñëèøêîì äàëåêî çàøëà, è òåïåðü íåò ïóòè íàçàä. Íåâàæíî, êàê äàëüøå áóäóò ðàçâèâàòüñÿ ýòè îòíîøåíèÿ. 

Îí ñíèê. — ß íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, êàê áóäó æèòü áåç òåáÿ, Ãåðìèîíà. 

— Ïî÷åìó? 

Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ èñêðåííèì óäèâëåíèåì. — ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó? 

— Ïî÷åìó òû íå ìîæåøü ïðåäñòàâèòü æèçíü áåç ìåíÿ? Ïîòîìó ÷òî òâîå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå ïîòåðÿåò ñìûñë? ß î÷åíü â ýòîì ñîìíåâàþñü. Èëè ïîòîìó ÷òî òû òàê ïðèâûê ê ìîåìó ïðèñóòñòâèþ? — Îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. 

— Íî ýòî âàæíî, Ãàððè. Èëè èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ñêàæóò ëþäè? Äóðíàÿ ñëàâà? Íà ñàìîì äåëå, âåäü ìû óæå äàâíî íå æèâåì âìåñòå. Ìû æèâåì â îäíîì äîìå è ïîñåùàåì îäíè è òå æå ïðèåìû. Ýòî îãðîìíàÿ ðàçíèöà. Èëè òû òàê ñèëüíî ìåíÿ ëþáèøü? Òû êîãäà-íèáóäü ëþáèë ìåíÿ? ß èìåþ â âèäó íàñòîÿùóþ ëþáîâü, äî äðîæè â êîëåíÿõ è çàìèðàíèÿ ñåðäöà? 

— Ýòî òî, ÷òî òû ÷óâñòâóåøü ê íåìó? 

Îíà êèâíóëà, ïîäàâëÿÿ âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ÷àñ íàçàä. — Äà, èìåííî ýòî îí çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü. È âñå-òàêè òû íå îòâåòèë íà ìîé âîïðîñ. 

Îí ñíîâà ñíÿë î÷êè è ïîòåð ïåðåíîñèöó. Îí ÿâíî óñòàë, äàæå áîëåå òîãî, áûë àáñîëþòíî èñòîùåí, êàê îò òÿæåëîãî äíÿ, òàê è îò ýìîöèîíàëüíîãî íàïðÿæåíèÿ ýòîãî ðàçãîâîðà. 

— Íåò, — íàêîíåö, ñêàçàë îí. — Òàê ÿ òåáÿ íèêîãäà íå ëþáèë. Ìû âûðîñëè âìåñòå, ïðàêòè÷åñêè êàê áðàò è ñåñòðà. Âû áûëè ìîèìè ëó÷øèìè äðóçüÿìè — òû è Ðîí. Òû äóìàåøü, òû îñòàëàñü áû ñ Ðîíîì, åñëè áû îí íå ïîãèá? 

Åé âñå åùå áûëî áîëüíî äóìàòü î ñìåðòè Ðîíà. Ýòî ïðîèçîøëî ïî÷òè øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä, íî äî ñèõ ïîð ïðè÷èíÿëî åé ñèëüíóþ áîëü. 

— ß íå çíàþ. Ñêîðåå, íåò. ß íå îñòàëàñü áû íè ñ êåì èç âàñ äâîèõ. Ýòî åãî… åãî ñìåðòü ñáëèçèëà íàñ. Êîãäà ìû íà÷àëè âñòðå÷àòüñÿ, ìû áûëè íåâåðîÿòíî îäèíîêè. Âñå êàçàëîñü î÷åíü ëîãè÷íûì. Ïî ñóòè, îíî òàêèì è áûëî. Òîëüêî íàì íóæíî áûëî îñòàòüñÿ äðóçüÿìè, à íå æåíèòüñÿ. 

Îíà ïåðåñòàëà ïëàêàòü, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ëó÷øå, ÷åì çà äîëãèå ãîäû. Ýòî êàçàëîñü íåâåðîÿòíûì — èì ïîíàäîáèëñÿ êðèçèñ, ýòî íà÷àëî êîíöà èõ áðàêà, ÷òîáû âïåðâûå çà ìíîãî ëåò ïðîñòî ïîãîâîðèòü. 

— Òû íå äóìàåøü, — îñòîðîæíî íà÷àë Ãàððè, — ÷òî ìû ìîæåì ïîïðîáîâàòü åùå ðàç? Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî ìû ñòàëè òàê áëèçêè, êàê íå áûëè óæå äîëãèå ãîäû. 

— Êîíå÷íî, ÷óâñòâóåøü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìû ïîãîâîðèëè íà÷èñòîòó. Íî ÷òî ìû ñêàçàëè äðóã äðóãó â îòêðîâåííîé áåñåäå? ×òî ìåæäó íàìè íåò ëþáâè, à åñòü ëèøü äðóæáà, è òî â ëó÷øåì ñëó÷àå. Íå î÷åíü-òî ïîäõîäÿùàÿ îñíîâà, ÷òîáû ïîïðîáîâàòü åùå ðàç, ïðàâäà? Ñ ýòîãî ìîæíî ïîïðîáîâàòü âîçðîäèòü ïðåæíþþ äðóæáó, íî íå áîëåå. È, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, äàæå ýòî ìîæåò îêàçàòüñÿ èëëþçèåé. Ìû âñå åùå íå ðàçäåëèëèñü îêîí÷àòåëüíî. Òîëüêî ïîñëå ýòîãî ìû ìîæåì óâèäåòü, ÷òî æå îñòàëîñü â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè. 

Ãàððè äîëãî äóìàë íàä åå ïîñëåäíèìè ñëîâàìè, ïîòîì êèâíóë. — Êàæåòñÿ, òû ñíîâà ïðàâà, Ãåðìèîíà, — îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è ïîòÿíóëñÿ. — Áîæå, êàê ÿ óñòàë. Åùå îäèí âîïðîñ: êîãäà òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ óéòè? 

Îíà ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëàñü. Òåïåðü è îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê åå òåëî íàëèâàåòñÿ ñâèíöîâîé óñòàëîñòüþ. — Ýòî áîëüøå çàâèñèò îò òåáÿ. ß õîòåëà áû îñòàòüñÿ íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, ïîêà íå ðåøó, êóäà ïîéòè… 

— ×òî? — óäèâëåííî âîñêëèêíóë îí. — ß äóìàë, òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ æèòü ýý… ñ íèì! 

— Áîþñü, ÷òî ïîêà îí íå ãîòîâ ê ýòîìó, — îòâåòèëà îíà, ïîäíèìàÿ æàêåò è òóôëè. — ß äîëæíà îáñóäèòü ýòî ñ íèì, è, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ ýòîãî áîþñü. È ÿ íå õî÷ó äóìàòü îá ýòîì ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Ìíå íóæíî âûñïàòüñÿ. 

Îáà çåâíóëè, ïîòÿíóëèñü, ïîäíÿëèñü ïî ëåñòíèöå, è ðàçîøëèñü â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûõ íàïðàâëåíèÿõ ê ñâîèì êîìíàòàì, êàê äåëàëè óæå ìíîãî-ìíîãî ëåò. 


	26. Chapter 26

Ãëàâà 26 

Ñ âå÷åðà, ïðîâåäåííîãî â Ìèëàíå, îíè íå îáìåíèâàëèñü ïèñüìàìè, à Ðèòà Âðèòòåð òàê íè÷åãî è íå íàïèñàëà ïðî íèõ â «Åæåäíåâíîì ïðîðîêå». Ðàçìûøëÿÿ îá ýòîì, Ñåâåðóñ âîøåë â ñâîé îñîáíÿê. Ñåé÷àñ îí áûë â ãîðàçäî ëó÷øåì ðàñïîëîæåíèè äóõà, ÷åì âî âðåìÿ ïîñëåäíåãî âèçèòà â ðîäîâîå ãíåçäî. Ïåðâîå èç âûøåóïîìÿíóòûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ íåëüçÿ áûëî êàòåãîðè÷íî îòíåñòè ê ïëîõèì íîâîñòÿì, à âòîðîå, êîíå÷íî æå, ìîãëî áûòü îòíåñåíî òîëüêî ê ðàçðÿäó «õîðîøèå íîâîñòè». Ñíåéï íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ñêîðî ïîÿâèòñÿ. Îí áûë íå ñîâñåì óâåðåí â òîì, êàê îíà âîñïðèíÿëà åãî íåæåëàíèå çàõîäèòü ñëèøêîì äàëåêî. È ýòà ìûñëü çàíèìàëà åãî äàæå áîëüøå, ÷åì òî, êàê îíà îòíåñåòñÿ ê ýòîìó ñåãîäíÿ – åñëè, êîíå÷íî, ó íåãî õâàòèò ñèë ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. 

Ñàì îí ïðèáûë â ïîëäåíü – áûëà ñóááîòà, ïîýòîìó îí ìîã ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå òàêóþ ðîñêîøü – ÷òîáû äàòü óêàçàíèÿ äîìîâûì ýëüôàì, êîòîðûå, êàê îí çàìåòèë, áûëè ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî äîâîëüíû, ÷òî õîòÿ áû íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ñìîãóò ïðèñëóæèâàòü äâóì ëþäÿì, à íå îäíîìó åìó, êàê îáû÷íî. Ïîìåñòüå Ñíåéïà, óæå ïî÷òè äâàäöàòü ëåò ñîäåðæàâøååñÿ â èäåàëüíîé ÷èñòîòå è ïîðÿäêå Äæèàêîìî è Ïó÷÷èíè (ýòè èìåíà ïðèäóìàëà áàáóøêà Ñíåéïà, êîòîðàÿ áûëà èòàëüÿíêîé), òåïåðü âûãëÿäåëî âïîëíå óþòíî. Ïî äîìó áûëè ðàññòàâëåíû öâåòû, âî âñåõ êàìèíàõ ðàçîæãëè îãîíü, â êàíäåëÿáðàõ ãîðåëè ñâå÷è, è ïî äîìó ðàñïðîñòðàíÿëñÿ âåëèêîëåïíûé çàïàõ ãîòîâÿùåãîñÿ îáåäà. 

Îíè íå äîãîâàðèâàëèñü íà êàêîé-òî îïðåäåëåííûé ÷àñ, è Ñíåéï  ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî óâèäèò åå â òî æå âðåìÿ, ÷òî è ïðè èõ ïîñëåäíåé âñòðå÷å. Ïîñëå äîëãèõ ðàçìûøëåíèé î âûáîðå îäåæäû, îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ìàíòèè. Îí íå ëþáèë åå íîñèòü, íî íå ñìîã íè÷åãî âîçðàçèòü ïðîòèâ ïîñëåäíåãî, íåîïðîâåðæèìîãî àðãóìåíòà Ñèðèóñà – ýðåêöèþ ìàíòèÿ ñêðûâàåò ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå áðþê. 

Áûëî óæå ïîëâîñüìîãî è â òå÷åíèå ïîñëåäíèõ ïÿòè ìèíóò îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû äåñÿòü ðàç, êàæäûé ðàç îáçûâàÿ ñåáÿ èäèîòîì, íî íå íàõîäÿ ñèë ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ èñêóøåíèåì. 

Íà ñòåíå íàïðîòèâ êàìèíà, èç êîòîðîãî äîëæíà áûëà ïîÿâèòüñÿ Ãåðìèîíà, âèñåë ïîðòðåò åãî ðîäèòåëåé â ïîëíûé ðîñò. Îí ïðåêðàòèë áðîäèòü âçàä-âïåðåä ïî êîìíàòå è ïîñìîòðåë íà äâóõ ëþäåé, êîòîðûõ ñíà÷àëà áîÿëñÿ, à ïîòîì ïðåçèðàë. Êîãäà-íèáóäü, ïîäóìàë îí, íàäî áóäåò ñíÿòü ýòîò ïîðòðåò è çàìåíèòü åãî ÷åì-íèáóäü íå íàñòîëüêî óäðó÷àþùèì. Íåò, îí äàâíî ïåðåñòàë èõ íåíàâèäåòü. Íî ñóðîâûé âçãëÿä îòöà ïðîáóæäàë â íåì ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ìó÷èòåëüíûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé. Ãåäðèàí Ñíåéï äîæèë äî òîãî, êàê åãî ñûí ñòàë øïèîíîì, à Âîëäåìîðò ïîòåðïåë ïåðâîå ïîðàæåíèå, íî áûë èçáàâëåí îò ó÷àñòè îêàçàòüñÿ ñâèäåòåëåì âòîðîãî âîçâûøåíèÿ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Ìàòü îêàçàëàñü íå íàñòîëüêî óäà÷ëèâîé. Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, íàñêîëüêî óæàñíîé áûëà åå ñìåðòü – ïðèõâîñòíè Âîëäåìîðòà çàõâàòèëè åå ïîñëå çíàìåíèòîé ðåçíè â äåíü âûïóñêà è ïûòàëè, ïîêà îíà íå óìåðëà. Åå ñûí óøåë èç èõ ðóê, è ðàñïëà÷èâàòüñÿ çà ýòî ïðèøëîñü ìàòåðè. 

- Òû î÷åíü íà íåãî ïîõîæ, - ðàçäàëñÿ çà åãî ñïèíîé ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ, è â òîò æå ìîìåíò äâå ðóêè îáâèëèñü âîêðóã åãî ïîÿñà.  Ãîëîâîé îíà ïðèæàëàñü ê ñïèíå ìåæäó ëîïàòîê. 

Îí ïîäíåñ ê ãóáàì åå ðóêè, öåëóÿ ïàëüöû. – È ýòî òû íàçûâàåøü õîðîøèìè ìàíåðàìè? Ïîäêðàñòüñÿ ñçàäè è ïåðåïóãàòü äî ñìåðòè? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ îí. – Íó è êòî ìû ñåãîäíÿ? 

- Ñìîòðÿ ÷åãî òû õî÷åøü. – Åå ãîëîñ áûë ñëåãêà õðèïëûì îò âîëíåíèÿ, è Ñíåéïó íå íóæíî áûëî áûòü Ñèáèëëîé Òðåëàíè, ÷òîáû ïðåäñêàçàòü, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ åìó ïîíàäîáèòñÿ âñå ñàìîîáëàäàíèå, ÷òîáû íå ïåðåéòè ÷åðòó, çà êîòîðîé îí óæå íå ñìîæåò îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Îí îòïóñòèë åå ðóêè è ïðîâåë ïî åå îäåæäå, ÷òîáû óçíàòü, êîëäîâñêàÿ îíà èëè ìàããëîâñêàÿ. Íåò, ýòî îïðåäåëåííî áûëà ìàíòèÿ, èç ïëîòíîãî øåëêà. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà óëûáàåòñÿ, âñå åùå ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ê íåìó ðóêè. 

- Íåò, - ñêàçàë îí, ïûòàÿñü çàñòàâèòü ñâîé ãîëîñ êàçàòüñÿ ñóðîâûì, - íåò, Åæèê, òîëüêî íå òàê! 

Ðàäîñòü íà åå ëèöå áûñòðî ñìåíèëàñü î÷àðîâàòåëüíûì, êàê åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ñìóùåíèåì. 

- È-èçâèíè? 

- Ñêàæè ìíå, Åæèê, êàêîãî òû ðîñòà, åñëè òî÷íî? 

- ß… íó, ïÿòü ôóòîâ ïÿòü äþéìîâ, êàæåòñÿ. Ýòî òàê âàæíî?  

- Êîíå÷íî. Ïîòîìó ÷òî âî ìíå øåñòü ôóòîâ äâà äþéìà, èç-çà ÷åãî öåëîâàòüñÿ ñòîÿ íà ðåäêîñòü íåóäîáíî… - îíà òóò æå îæèâèëàñü, - è ÿ òåáå óæå, êàæåòñÿ, ãîâîðèë, ÷òî â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç òû áóäåøü ñèäåòü ó ìåíÿ íà êîëåíÿõ. ×òî çà ñëàáàÿ ïàìÿòü ó òàêîé ìîëîäîé æåíùèíû! 

Îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîøåë â ãîñòèíóþ. – Òàê ÷òî æå, òû èäåøü, èëè ìíå èñïîëüçîâàòü _Accio_? 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî âñå ýòî î÷åíü íàïîìèíàåò åãî ñòàðûå ïðîôåññîðñêèå çàìàøêè, íî òåïåðü êàæåòñÿ çàáàâíûì. Îí óæå ñèäåë â êðåñëå ïåðåä êàìèíîì, íåòåðïåëèâî áàðàáàíÿ ïàëüöàìè ïî ïîäëîêîòíèêó. Îíà ïîäîøëà è óñåëàñü åìó íà êîëåíè. 

Íåò, ïîäóìàë îí, ýòó ìûñëü óäà÷íîé íå íàçîâåøü. Îñîáåííî, êîãäà îíà  íåìíîãî ïîäâèíóëàñü, ÷òîáû óñòðîèòüñÿ ïîóäîáíåå. À ïîòîì ïîäâèíóëàñü åùå ðàç, êàê áóäòî ïîíÿëà, êàê ýòî íà íåãî äåéñòâóåò. Âçãëÿíóâ íà åå ëèöî, îí óáåäèëñÿ, ÷òî îíà _ïîíÿëà_. Åå õèòðàÿ óëûáêà ïîëíîñòüþ ïîäòâåðäèëà åãî ïîäîçðåíèÿ. Íî ÷òî-ëèáî ìåíÿòü åìó íå õîòåëîñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îùóùåíèå áûëî… ïîòðÿñàþùèì, ïî-äðóãîìó íå ñêàæåøü. Çàùèòà è îáëàäàíèå… 

Ïîñëå ñîâåðøåííî çàìå÷àòåëüíîãî ïîöåëóÿ îíà ñêàçàëà. – Ãàððè çíàåò.  

Ýòà íåîæèäàííàÿ íîâîñòü çàñòàâèëà åãî  òàê âçäðîãíóòü, ÷òî îíà ÷óòü íå óïàëà ñ åãî êîëåí. 

- Îí çíàåò? ×òî? Âñå? Êàê… -  ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ äâóìÿ ÿçûêàìè âî ðòó îêàçàëîñü âåñüìà ñëîæíî, è êàê-òî íåçàìåòíî ÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíàÿ ðå÷ü ïåðåìåñòèëàñü íà ïîñëåäíþþ ñòðî÷êó â ñïèñêå ïåðâîî÷åðåäíûõ ïðîáëåì. 

- Îí çíàåò, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü êòî-òî äðóãîé è ÷òî ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü îò íåãî óéòè.  

- Íî òû íå ñêàçàëà ê êîìó?  

Îíà ïåðåáèðàëà åãî âîëîñû, èíîãäà êàê áû ñëó÷àéíî, ïîãëàæèâàÿ ïî óõó. 

- Îòâåòü íà ìîé âîïðîñ, Åæèê!  

- Íåò, ÿ íå óñïåëà ñîîáùèòü åìó êòî òû. Íî äîëæíà çàâåðèòü, ÷òî ðàçãîâîð áûë äîñòàòî÷íî òÿæåëûì è áåç óïîìèíàíèÿ ýòîé äåòàëè.  

Ñíåéï âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîäíÿë áðîâü, è îíà îïèñàëà ñöåíó, ïðîèçîøåäøóþ ìåæäó íåé è Ãàððè ïðîøëûì âå÷åðîì. Îí íå ïðåðûâàë åå, íî êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà äîøëà äî òîé ÷àñòè, êîãäà Ãàððè ñïðîñèë, ñîáèðàåòñÿ ëè îíà óéòè îò íåãî è æèòü ñ «äðóãèì», îíà ñàìà çàïíóëàñü â íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè. Îíà íå õîòåëà ïîäòàëêèâàòü Ñåâåðóñà ê ðåøåíèþ, íà êîòîðîå îí ïîêà íå áûë ãîòîâ. Îí, ñî ñâîåé ñòîðîíû, íå òîëüêî çàìåòèë çàìèíêó â åå ðàññêàçå, íî è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åå òåëî íåìíîãî íàïðÿãëîñü. Ñåãîäíÿ îíà áûëà ñ ðàñïóùåííûìè âîëîñàìè, è îí ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî ãóñòûì ëîêîíàì. 

- Èòàê, -  ïîäñêàçàë îí, - îí ñìèðèëñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî òû åìó èçìåíÿåøü, è ïðåäëîæèë òåáå îñòàâàòüñÿ â åãî äîìå ñêîëüêî òåáå óãîäíî? 

'_×åðò,_' – ïîäóìàëà îíà, - '_íàäî áûëî îáäóìàòü âñå çàðàíåå._' Îíà íèêîãäà íå ëþáèëà ëãàòü, õîòÿ äåëàòü ýòî ïðèõîäèëîñü äîâîëüíî ÷àñòî, íî ëãàòü åìó, ïðè÷åì ñèäÿ ó íåãî íà êîëåíÿõ, êàçàëîñü ñîâåðøåííî íåâîçìîæíûì. 

Åå ñïàñëî ïîÿâëåíèå äîìîâîãî ýëüôà. 

- Â ÷åì äåëî, Ïó÷÷èíè? -  ñëåãêà ðàçäðàæåííî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ. Ýòè ýëüôû âå÷íî ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ â ñàìûé íåïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò! 

Ïó÷÷èíè, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî ïîÿâèëñÿ íå âîâðåìÿ, ñëåãêà çàíåðâíè÷àë, è ó íåãî íà÷àëè âçäðàãèâàòü óøè. – Èçâèíèòå, ãîñïîäèí Ñåâåðóñ, - ïðîïèùàë îí òîíêèì îò âîëíåíèÿ ãîëîñîì, - èçâèíèòå, ÷òî ïîáåñïîêîèë, íî îáåä ãîòîâ! 

Ñåâåðóñ êîðîòêî êèâíóë åìó è ñíîâà ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó ê æåíùèíå, êîòîðàÿ ñèäåëà ó íåãî íà êîëåíÿõ è õèõèêàëà. – Ìîãó ÿ ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ ïðè÷èíîé òâîåãî âåñåëüÿ? – ñïðîñèë îí, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñî ñòóëà è äîâîëüíî áåñöåðåìîííî ñòàâÿ åå íà íîãè. 

Ãåðìèîíà âûòåðëà ñëåçû, âûñòóïèâøèå íà ãëàçàõ îò ñäåðæèâàåìîãî ñìåõà, è, âñå åùå õèõèêàÿ, ñïðîñèëà. – Êàê òû íàçâàë ýëüôà? 

- Åãî çîâóò Ïó÷÷èíè, íåñíîñíîå ñîçäàíèå.  Ìîÿ áàáêà ïî îòöó áûëà èòàëüÿíêîé, ïîíÿòíî òåáå? – Ýòî îáúÿñíåíèå íå óìåíüøèëî Ãåðìèîíèíîãî âåñåëüÿ. – Âòîðîãî…, - òåïåðü îíà óæå õîõîòàëà. 

- Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè ìíå, ÷òî îí Âåðäè, -  âûäàâèëà îí ñêâîçü ñìåõ. – Îõ, èçâèíè, Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî íà ìåíÿ íàøëî, íî ýòî òàê ñìåøíî… 

Îíà ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó, âöåïèâøèñü â ïëå÷è, êàê áóäòî áîÿëàñü, ÷òî íå ñìîæåò óäåðæàòüñÿ íà íîãàõ.  Îáíÿâ åå è îïóñòèâ ïîäáîðîäîê åé íà ìàêóøêó, îí òåðïåëèâî æäàë, ïîêà îíà ïåðåñòàíåò ñìåÿòüñÿ. È ëó÷øå áû åé áûëî ïåðåñòàòü ïîáûñòðåå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðèêîñíîâåíèå åå âçäðàãèâàþùåãî îò ñìåõà òåëà âûçûâàëî ó íåãî ïðèÿòíóþ, íî íåæåëàòåëüíóþ ôèçè÷åñêóþ ðåàêöèþ. 

- Âòîðîãî çîâóò Äæèàêîìî, -  ñòðîãî ñêàçàë îí, - è ñåé÷àñ æå ïåðåñòàíü ñìåÿòüñÿ, à òî íå ïîëó÷èøü äåñåðòà! 

Ýòî åå íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëî, íî òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åé ïîíÿòü, êàêîé ýôôåêò ïðîèçâîäÿò åå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. Ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåâøàÿ, íî î÷åíü äîâîëüíàÿ Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå ïðèæàëàñü åùå òåñíåå è ïðîøåïòàëà. – Íàì äåéñòâèòåëüíî íóæíî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ èäòè îáåäàòü? 

Îí ñëåãêà íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó  è ïðîâåë ÿçûêîì ïî åå óõó. – Äà, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, èìåííî ýòî ìû ñåé÷àñ è ñäåëàåì. ß ãîëîäåí. 

- À ÿ íåò, - îòâåòèëà îíà, âçäðîãíóâ îò åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ.  

- Ïðåêðàñíî, -  çàÿâèë îí, - áóäåøü ïðîñòî ñèäåòü è ñìîòðåòü. 

- ß ìîãó òåáÿ ïîêîðìèòü…  

- Åñëè ýòî íàïîìèíàíèå î ìîåì ïðåêëîííîì âîçðàñòå,  ìîãó çàâåðèòü, ÷òî ÿ âñå åùå â ñîñòîÿíèè ïèòàòüñÿ áåç ïîñòîðîííåé ïîìîùè. 

- Âñå óäîâîëüñòâèå èñïîðòèë! – âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, îòñòðàíÿÿñü îò íåãî. – È ïåðåñòàòü ïîñòîÿííî ãîâîðèòü ãëóïîñòè î ñâîåì âîçðàñòå, ìåíÿ ýòî ðàçäðàæàåò. 

Äåðæàñü çà ðóêè îíè ïðîøëè â ñòîëîâóþ, ãäå ñòîë, çà êîòîðûì ñâîáîäíî ìîæíî áûëî ðàññàäèòü äâàäöàòü ÷åëîâåê, áûë íàêðûò íà äâîèõ. Îí ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ñòîèò ëè îáåäàòü èìåííî çäåñü, íî ïîòîì ïîäóìàë, ÷òî â îáùåñòâå Ãåðìèîíû îí ñóìååò ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ íåïðèÿòíûìè âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè, õîòÿ ýòî è áóäåò íåëåãêî.  

- Êñòàòè î ïðèâû÷êàõ, êîòîðûå ðàçäðàæàþò, - çàìåòèë îí, - òû îïÿòü õèõèêàåøü, Åæèê!  Íå ñîáëàãîâîëèøü ëè ñîîáùèòü, ïî êàêîìó ïîâîäó? 

- Î, - îòâåòèëà îíà, îïóñêàÿñü íà ïðåäëîæåííûé èì ñòóë, - ÿ ïðîñòî ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî åñëè áû ìû ñèäåëè íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûõ ñòîðîíàõ ñòîëà,  íàì ïðèøëîñü áû ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ ïîìîùüþ _Sonorus_ è ïåðåäàâàòü ñîëü ñ ïîìîùüþ _Arceo_. 

Âçãëÿíóâ íà íåãî ÷åðåç ïëå÷î, Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî åãî âçãëÿä  ñòàë î÷åíü õîëîäíûì, à ãóáû âûòÿíóëèñü â òîíêóþ ëèíèþ. 

- Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ ñêàçàëà ÷òî-òî íå òî?  

Ñ âèäèìûì óñèëèåì âçÿâ ñåáÿ â ðóêè, îí îòâåòèë. – Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. Ïðîñòî… íåïðèÿòíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ.  

Ãåðìèîíà ñðàçó æå ïîíÿëà ñâîþ îøèáêó. – Èçâèíè, - ãðóñòíî ñêàçàëà îíà, - ÿ íå ïîäóìàëà, è ïîòîì, ÿ íå çíàëà… 

Îí ñëåãêà ñæàë åå ïëå÷î. – Íå íàäî èçâèíÿòüñÿ. Åñòü ìíîãî âåùåé, - ïðîäîëæèë îí, óñàæèâàÿñü íàïðîòèâ íåå, - êîòîðûõ ìû ïîêà íå çíàåì äðóã î äðóãå. 

Ñíîâà ïîÿâèëñÿ Ïó÷÷èíè, ëåâèòèðóÿ  äûìÿùóþñÿ ñóïíèöó, è íà÷àë ðàçëèâàòü ñóï ïî òàðåëêàì. Âçÿâ ëîìòèê õëåáà (áîëüøå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âåðòåòü ÷òî-íèáóäü â ïàëüöàõ, ÷åì ÷òîáû åñòü), Ãåðìèîíà îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèëà. – À òû íå õî÷åøü ðàññêàçàòü ìíå… ÷òî-íèáóäü… íó, ìîæåò ÷òî-òî èç òåõ âîñïîìèíàíèé, î êîòîðûõ òû óïîìÿíóë? – Îíà íà÷àëà íåðâíè÷àòü íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî ñêàòåðòü ñ åå ñòîðîíû áûëà çàñûïàíà õëåáíûìè êðîøêàìè. 

Ñåâåðóñ, êîòîðûé êàê ðàç ñîáèðàëñÿ  çà÷åðïíóòü ñóï, îòëîæèë ëîæêó â ñòîðîíó. '_Î, Áîæå_', – ïîäóìàëà îíà, - '_ñåé÷àñ îí ïîïðîñèò ìåíÿ íå ëåçòü ê íåìó â äóøó_'. Åùå îäèí ëîìòèê õëåáà áûë áåçæàëîñòíî ðàñòåðçàí íà ìåëêèå êðîøêè, íî îíà íå õîòåëà âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì, ïîêà îí ýòîãî íå ñêàæåò. Íî îí äîâîëüíî äîëãî ìîë÷àë è Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ÷óâñòâîâàòü, ÷òî âûãëÿäèò ãëóïî, ñèäÿ ñ îïóùåííîé ãîëîâîé, è ïðîäîëæàÿ êðîøèòü õëåá. Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà íåå, ñ ñåðüåçíûì, íî íå ñåðäèòûì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå. Íàïðîòèâ, îí óëûáàëñÿ óãîëêîì ðòà. 

- Ðàä, ÷òî òû ðåøèëà ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ êî ìíå. Åñëè òåáå íå õâàòèò êðîøåê, ìîãó ñêàçàòü Ïó÷÷èíè, è îí ñ ðàäîñòüþ ïðèòàùèò öåëóþ êîðçèíó õëåáà. – Îíà ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó. – Èëè ïîïðîñèòü åãî çàñûïàòü êðîøêàìè âåñü ñòîë, ÷òîáû òû íå óòðóæäàëàñü? – Òåïåðü îíà ñíîâà óëûáàëàñü. – Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ õîòåë áû ïðîÿñíèòü îäèí âàæíûé âîïðîñ. 

'_Çàìå÷àòåëüíî_', – ïîäóìàëà îíà, '_ïðîñòî âåëèêîëåïíî! Ñíà÷àëà îí ðåøèë óòåøèòü ìåíÿ, à ñåé÷àñ âñå-òàêè ñêàæåò, ÷òîáû ÿ äåðæàëàñü ïîäàëüøå îò åãî ïðîøëîãî. Ïðîñòî äëÿ óñèëåíèÿ ýôôåêòà!_' – Îíà êèâíóëà, óæå íà÷èíàÿ áîðîòüñÿ ñî ñëåçàìè. 

- Ñïàñèáî. Íî ñíà÷àëà ÿ çàäàì îäèí âîïðîñ. – Åùå îäèí ÷óòü çàìåòíûé êèâîê. – Ó òåáÿ ñåðüåçíûå íàìåðåíèÿ ïî ïîâîäó íàøèõ îòíîøåíèé? 

Ñëåçû  óïîðíî ïðîñèëèñü èç ãëàç, íî Ãåðìèîíà âñå æå ñìîãëà óäåðæàòü èõ. Ïðàâäà, îíà íå ìîãëà ãîâîðèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ó íåå ñäàâèëî ãîðëî, òàê ÷òî îíà ñíîâà ïðîñòî êèâíóëà. 

- Ãåðìèîíà, âñå ýòî, åñëè ìíå áóäåò ïîçâîëåíî òàê ñêàçàòü, ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â äåæàâþ.  Ýòî íå óðîê ïî çåëüÿì, à îáåä âäâîåì. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî íà óðîêå íåìûì êàê ðûáà áûë Íåâèë, à íå òû. Òàê òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ìíå îòâåòèòü? 

- Äà.  

- ×òî «äà»? Äà, òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ îòâåòèòü, èëè äà, ó òåáÿ ñåðüåçíûå íàìåðåíèÿ?  

- Äà, ó ìåíÿ ñåðüåçíûå íàìåðåíèÿ.  

- Ïðèÿòíî ñëûøàòü. Ó ìåíÿ òîæå. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ýòî áûëè îòíîøåíèÿ ðàâíûõ, è ê ÷åðòó ðàçíèöó â âîçðàñòå. È åñëè ÿ íå îøèáàþñü, îòíîøåíèÿ âçðîñëûõ ëþäåé ÷åãî-òî ñòîÿò, òîëüêî åñëè ó íèõ íåò äðóã îò äðóãà ñåêðåòîâ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, â âàæíûõ âîïðîñàõ. Òû ñîãëàñíà? 

Îíà êèâíóëà, íà÷èíàÿ ÷óâñòâîâàòü îáëåã÷åíèå, íî âñå åùå íå ðåøàÿñü îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîääàòüñÿ ýòîìó ÷óâñòâó. 

- Ñî÷òó ýòî çà ñîãëàñèå, - ñóõî ñîîáùèë îí. -  È â çàêëþ÷åíèå: Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ íå õî÷ó èìåòü íèêàêèõ ñåêðåòîâ îò òåáÿ, è íàäåþñü, ÷òî òû ðàçäåëÿåøü ìîå ìíåíèå. Åñëè òû õî÷åøü ìåíÿ î ÷åì-íèáóäü ñïðîñèòü – ñïðàøèâàé. Âîçìîæíî, èíîãäà ÿ áóäó íå ãîòîâ òåáå îòâåòèòü, íî òîãäà ÿ òàê è ñêàæó. Ïî÷åìó òû ïëà÷åøü? – íåäîóìåííî ñïðîñèë îí. 

- Îò îáëåã÷åíèÿ, âîò ïî÷åìó,  èäèîò! 

Çàìåòèâ, ÷òî îíà  èùåò ïëàòîê, îí ïîäàë åé ñâîé. 

- Òû õî÷åøü ìåíÿ åùå êàê-íèáóäü îáîçâàòü? Íåò? Ïðåêðàñíî, òîãäà äàâàé åñòü, ïîêà ñóï íå îñòûë îêîí÷àòåëüíî.  

Åå ïîðàçèëî òî, ÷òî îí ðàññêàçàë åé î ñâîåì äåòñòâå. Áûëî çàìåòíî, ÷òî åìó íåëåãêî ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì. Çà ãëàâíûì áëþäîì îíè ñìåíèëè òåìó ðàçãîâîðà è ê äåñåðòó îáà óæå ñìåÿëèñü íàä ïîïûòêàìè Ñèðèóñà  ñêðûâàòü ñâîè ïîäâèãè îò äèðåêòîðà, ïî÷òè ñòîëü æå âñåâåäóùåãî, êàê è Äàìáëäîð. 

- Êëóáíèêà! – âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Ãäå òû âçÿë åå â ýòî âðåìÿ ãîäà, Ïó÷÷èíè? 

- ß Äæèàêîìî, ìàäàì, ìû äâîéíÿøêè. 

- À, ïîíèìàþ. Òàê îòêóäà êëóáíèêà, Äæèàêîìî?  

- Ìû âûðàùèâàåò åå â òåïëèöå, ìàäàì. Ìû íàëîæèòü ÷àðû ñâåòà è òåïëà, è îíà î÷åíü õîðîøî ðàñòåò. Âû ïðåäïî÷èòàåòå ìîðîæåíîå èëè âçáèòûå ñëèâêè? 

- Âçáèòûå ñëèâêè, ñïàñèáî. Ñåâåðóñ, åñëè òû è äàëüøå áóäåøü òàê ìåíÿ êîðìèòü, ÿ ìîìåíòàëüíî ðàñòîëñòåþ!  

- Èçâèíè? ß… ß íå ñëóøàë… - êîíå÷íî, ÷òî ìîæíî óñëûøàòü, ïîäóìàë îí, åñëè ïðèõîäèòñÿ áîðîòüñÿ ñî ñâîåé ðåàêöèåé íà âèä Ãåðìèîíû, ñëèçûâàþùåé ñëèâêè ñ êëóáíèêè. Åãî ñòðàäàíèÿ ïðåêðàòèëèñü òîëüêî êîãäà èì ïîäàëè êîôå. 

Êîãäà îíè çàêîí÷èëè, Ñíåéï ñïðîñèë. – Õî÷åøü ïîñìîòðåòü áèáëèîòåêó? – Âûðàæåíèå åå ëèöà íàïîìèíàëî ÷åòûðåõëåòíåãî ðåáåíêà, óâèäåâøåãî íîâîãîäíþþ åëêó. – Ïîõîæå, èäåÿ òåáå ïîíðàâèëàñü. Ïîéäåì, ÿ ïîêàæó.  

Òåïåðü îí íå ïðîñòî âçÿë åå çà ðóêó, à îáíÿë çà ïëå÷è.  Î÷åíü õîðîøî, ïîäóìàë îí, ÷òî îíà íåâûñîêàÿ. Åìó íðàâèëîñü, êîãäà îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñíèçó ââåðõ, êàê ñåé÷àñ, íàïðèìåð. Îí íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü Ãåðìèîíó. – Òû ïðîñòî î÷àðîâàòåëüíà. Ïîøëè, à òî ìû âåñü âå÷åð áóäåì ñòîÿòü çäåñü è öåëîâàòüñÿ. 

Áèáëèîòåêà áûëà îãðîìíîé. Íå íàñòîëüêî, êàê â Õîãâàðöå, íî âñå ðàâíî âåñüìà âïå÷àòëÿþùåé. Íàïðîòèâ îäíîãî èç îêîí ñòîÿë áîëüøîé ñòîë è äâà êðåñëà, è Ãåðìèîíà ëåãêî ìîãëà ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå, êàê ïðèÿòíî ìîæåò áûòü ñèäåòü çäåñü è ðàáîòàòü. È ïîíÿëà, êàê åé õî÷åòñÿ ñíîâà âåðíóòüñÿ ê âðåìÿïðîâîæäåíèþ, êîòîðîå êîãäà-òî áûëî ó íåå ëþáèìûì. 

"_De Draconum Speciebus Libri Quatuor_!" – âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, äîñòàâ ïàëî÷êó, è ïðèçâàâ ê ñåáå òîì, íàñòîëüêî òÿæåëûé, ÷òî îíà ÷óòü íå óïàëà, ïîäõâàòèâ åãî. Ñåâåðóñ åå ïîéìàë. 

- À, äà, - ïîäòâåðäèë îí, - äîâîëüíî ðåäêîå èçäàíèå. È ðóêîïèñü Ìîíàöåíñèñà â ïðèäà÷ó. ß ñìîòðåë Îíèïîíòàíóñà, òåêñò òàì ëó÷øå, íî â ýòîé êíèãå ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíûå èëëþñòðàöèè. 

Îíà ïîëîæèëà êíèãó íà ñòîë è ñêëîíèëàñü íàä íåé, âîñõèùàÿñü èëëþñòðàöèÿìè. Êðàñêè áûëè ñâåæèå è ÿðêèå, êàê áóäòî ðèñóíîê áûë ñäåëàí â÷åðà, êàæäàÿ ìèíèàòþðà áûëà øåäåâðîì, ïðè÷åì ìàñøòàá èçîáðàæåíèÿ ñîáëþäàëñÿ ñ óäèâèòåëüíîé àêêóðàòíîñòüþ. Ñåâåðóñ ñòîÿë ó íåå çà ñïèíîé, ñìîòðÿ ÷åðåç åå ïëå÷î, íàñëàæäàÿñü è êðàñîòîé èëëþñòðàöèè è ðàäîñòüþ íà åå ëèöå. Îíà ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó è ïðèîòêðûëà ðîò, ÷òîáû ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî îí íà÷àë ñòðàñòíî åå öåëîâàòü. Ïîâåðíóâøèñü, îíà ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó. Ñíåéï çàðûëñÿ ðóêàìè â åå âîëîñû, ïðèäåðæèâàÿ ãîëîâó, è ïðîäîëæàÿ èññëåäîâàòü åå ðîò. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñçàäè êðàé ñòîëà è ïðèïîäíÿëàñü, ÷òîáû ñåñòü íà äåðåâÿííóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü. Âçäîõíóâ îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, îíà ðàçäâèíóëà áåäðà, ÷òîáû îí ñìîã ïðèæàòüñÿ ê íåé åùå áëèæå. 

Åãî ñàìîîáëàäàíèå áûñòðî ïîòåðÿëî ñèëó, êàê òîëüêî èõ òåëà ñîïðèêîñíóëèñü. Íå îòðûâàÿñü îò åå ãóá, îí íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä,  îïóñêàÿ åå íà ñòîë, è, îñòàâèâ ëåâóþ ðóêó ó íåå ïîä ãîëîâîé, ïðàâîé íà÷àë ðàññòåãèâàòü åå ìàíòèþ. 

Ãåðìèîíà çàäðîæàëà îò  ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ è çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ÷òîáû ïîëíåå ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà îùóùåíèè îò äåéñòâèé åãî ðóêè. Íàêîíåö îí ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ ïîñëåäíåé çàñòåæêîé, è ïðåðâàë ïîöåëóé. Îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêè, ÷òîáû ñíîâà ïðèæàòü åãî áëèæå, íî… ðóêè ïûòàëèñü ñõâàòèòü âîçäóõ. Îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà, ÷òî îí ñòîèò â íåñêîëüêèõ ôóòàõ îò ñòîëà ñ âûðàæåíèåì òàêîãî óæàñà íà ëèöå, ÷òî îíà ìãíîâåííî çàáûëà î ñâîåì ðàçî÷àðîâàíèè. 


	27. Chapter 27

Ãëàâà 27. 

×åðåç ïëîòíóþ ïåëåíó, çàêðûâàþùóþ åìó ãëàçà, Ñíåéï óâèäåë, êàê Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëàñü ñî ñòîëà. Ñëîâíî èçäàëåêà îí óñëûøàë, êàê îíà ïðîèçíåñëà åãî èìÿ. Îíà íå çàñòåãíóëà ìàíòèþ, à òîëüêî çàïàõíóëàñü è ñäåëàëà øàã ê íåìó. Òîøíîòà ïîäêàòèëà ê ãîðëó, è âñå, ÷òî îí ñìîã ñäåëàòü — ýòî âûñòàâèòü ðóêè â çàùèòíîì æåñòå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ðàçðûâàëàñü ìåæäó ÷óâñòâîì óíèæåíèÿ è èñêðåííåãî áåñïîêîéñòâà. Åé êàçàëîñü íåâîçìîæíûì, ÷òî îí ìîã ïðîñòî îòâåðãíóòü åå. Ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî áîëåå ñåðüåçíîå, ÷òî-òî îïàñíîå, è îíà ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåëà, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå. Îíà çàïàõíóëà ìàíòèþ è ìåäëåííî ïîäîøëà ê Ñåâåðóñó, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü ïî åãî ëèöó, ÷òî æå âûçâàëî òàêóþ ñèëüíóþ ðåàêöèþ. Îí ñìîòðåë íà íåå êàê çàãíàííûé çâåðü, ðàñøèðåííûìè îò óæàñà ãëàçàìè, âñêèíóâ ðóêè. 

— Ñåâåðóñ, — ñêàçàëà îíà íàñòîëüêî ñïîêîéíî, íàñêîëüêî ñìîãëà. — Ñåâåðóñ, ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Òû áîëåí? Òû áëåäíûé, êàê ñìåðòü! 

Îí òîëüêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è îòñòóïèë åùå íà øàã, êîãäà îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ïîäîéòè áëèæå. 

— Ñåâåðóñ, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîãîâîðè ñî ìíîé! Ìîãó ÿ êàê-íèáóäü ïîìî÷ü òåáå, ìîæåò… 

— Óõîäè! — ïðîõðèïåë îí. — Ïîæàëóéñòà, óõîäè, ÿ… ß íå ìîãó… Ïîæàëóéñòà, îñòàâü ìåíÿ îäíîãî! 

Òåïåðü åþ îâëàäåë ãíåâ. — Òû íå ìîæåøü ïðîñòî òàê âûãíàòü ìåíÿ! Ýòî ñåðüåçíî, è ÿ èìåþ ïðàâî çíàòü, ÷òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, ïðîèñõîäèò! 

Îí ïðîäîëæàë îòñòóïàòü, ïîêà íå ïðèæàëñÿ ñïèíîé ê ñòåíå. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî íå÷åñòíî ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ýòèì, è îñòàíîâèëàñü. Óâèäåâ, ÷òî îíà íå äåëàåò ïîïûòîê ïîäîéòè áëèæå, Ñíåéï îïóñòèë ðóêè è çàêðûë ãëàçà. 

— Ïîæàëóéñòà, — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. — Åñëè òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷åøü ìíå ïîìî÷ü, óõîäè. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòîÿëà åùå íåìíîãî, è ðåøèëà, ÷òî ëó÷øå ñäåëàòü òàê, êàê îí ïðîñèò. ×òî áû ñ íèì íè ñëó÷èëîñü, î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îíà íè÷åì íå ìîæåò åìó ïîìî÷ü. Óæå âî âòîðîé ðàç çà ýòîò âå÷åð îíà ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâèëà ñëåçû, íàäåëà òóôëè, ïîäîøëà ê äâåðè, çàñòåãèâàÿ íà õîäó ïóãîâèöû è, íå îãëÿíóâøèñü, âûøëà èç êîìíàòû. Ñòîÿ ïåðåä êàìèíîì ñ áàíêîé äûìîëåòíîãî ïîðîøêà, îíà âäðóã ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ïîéòè äîìîé. Ãàððè ìîã âåðíóòüñÿ ñ ìèíóòû íà ìèíóòó, è îíà íå õîòåëà, ÷òîáû ìóæó ïðèøëîñü óñïîêàèâàòü åå èç-çà ïðîáëåì ñ ëþáîâíèêîì. Íî åùå ìåíüøå åé õîòåëîñü ïðîâåñòè ýòîò âå÷åð â îäèíî÷åñòâå, ñïðÿòàâ ñâîþ ÿðîñòü è ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå çà ñïîêîéíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, è íå èìåÿ âîçìîæíîñòè íè ñ êåì ðàçäåëèòü ñâîè ýìîöèè. 

Ïîäóìàâ îá ýòîì, îíà áðîñèëà â êàìèí ùåïîòêó ïîðîøêà è ñêàçàëà, — Êàáèíåò Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà! 

Òóò æå èç îãíÿ ïîÿâèëàñü ãîëîâà Ñèðèóñà. — Ìèîíà! Ðàä òåáÿ âèäåòü. À ðàçâå òû… ý… íå ñ Ñåâåðóñîì? 

— ß ó íåãî äîìà. ß ìîãó ïðèéòè ê òåáå? Ïðîñòè, ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ áåñïîêîþ, íî ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî! 

Îí âûãëÿäåë î÷åíü îçàáî÷åííûì. — Êîíå÷íî, ïðèõîäè! — è îòêëþ÷èëñÿ. 

Ïðîøëî íå áîëåå äåñÿòè ñåêóíä ìåæäó åå óõîäîì èç ïîìåñòüÿ Ñíåéïà è ïîÿâëåíèåì â êàáèíåòå Ñèðèóñà, íî êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âûøëà èç åãî êàìèíà, îíà áóêâàëüíî çàõëåáûâàëàñü îò ðûäàíèé. 

Ñèðèóñ åäâà óñïåë ïîâåñèòü íà äâåðü ñâîåãî êàáèíåòà ëèñò ïåðãàìåíòà ñ íàäïèñüþ "Íå çàõîäè!!!" äëÿ Àãðèïïèíû Âèëêîêñ. Îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî òðåõ âîñêëèöàòåëüíûõ çíàêîâ áóäåò âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî. Êàê òîëüêî îí çàêðûë äâåðü, èç êàìèíà, çàëèâàÿñü ñëåçàìè, âûïàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îí ñïðîñèë ó íåå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, íî ïîíÿë, ÷òî îòâåòà ïðèäåòñÿ íåìíîãî ïîäîæäàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ðûäàëà òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî åäâà ìîãëà äûøàòü, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òîáû ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. 

Èòàê, îí ðåøèë äàòü åé âûïëàêàòüñÿ, è ïðîñòî ñåë íà äèâàí, óñàäèâ åå ðÿäîì. Ãåðìèîíà ñêèíóëà òóôëè, çàáðàëàñü íà äèâàí ñ íîãàìè è ïðèæàëàñü ê Ñèðèóñó, îò÷àÿííî íóæäàÿñü õîòü â êàïëå ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî òåïëà è ïîíèìàíèÿ. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïåðâûé âçðûâ ýìîöèé óñïîêîèëñÿ, è îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ñïðîñèòü ó íåå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Èç åå íåâíÿòíîãî áîðìîòàíèÿ îí â îáùèõ ÷åðòàõ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. 

Êîãäà îíà çàêîí÷èëà ñâîé ðàññêàç, Ñèðèóñ âñòàë è ïðèíåñ ñòàêàí âîäû äëÿ íåå è áðåíäè äëÿ íèõ îáîèõ. Îíà âûïèëà âîäó, íî îòêàçàëàñü îò áðåíäè. 

— Âûïåé, Ìèîíà, áóäü õîðîøåé äåâî÷êîé! Ýòî òåáÿ óñïîêîèò. 

— ß òàê äîëãî áûëà õîðîøåé äåâî÷êîé, è ìíîãî æå ïîëüçû ìíå ýòî ïðèíåñëî! 

— Åùå îäèí ðàç íå ñòðàøíî. Ìèîíà, ÿ ìîãó íàïîèòü òåáÿ óñïîêàèâàþùèì çåëüåì, íî îíî ñîâñåì íå òàê ïðèÿòíî íà âêóñ, ïîýòîìó áóäü äîáðà, âûïåé áðåíäè. 

Îíà ïîñëóøíî âçÿëà ñòàêàí è ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê. Ñèðèóñ ñíîâà ñåë ðÿäîì ñ íåé. 

— Òû íå ìîã áû… ÿ èìåþ â âèäó, òû íå ìîã áû ïîéòè ê íåìó? — ðîáêî ñïðîñèëà îíà. 

— Ìèëàÿ, ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ. Åñëè îí íå çàõîòåë íè÷åãî ðàññêàçàòü òåáå, íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî îí çàõî÷åò ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñî ìíîé? — Îí òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë. — Íó åñëè ýòî … ý… êàêèå-òî ìóæñêèå ïðîáëåìû… 

— Òû æå íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî îí èìïîòåíò, ïðàâäà? — ïîòðÿñëà ãîëîâîé Ãåðìèîíà. 

—Âñå ìîæåò áûòü. È ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî îí áóäåò îáñóæäàòü ñî ìíîé äàæå _ýòî_, óæ íå ãîâîðÿ î áîëåå ñåðüåçíûõ ïðîáëåìàõ. ß ïîëàãàþ, òû æå íå ïîïûòàåøüñÿ âåðíóòüñÿ? 

— Íåò! — âîñêëèêíóëà îíà. — Íè çà ÷òî! Ìíå õâàòèëî óíèæåíèÿ íà ñåãîäíÿøíèé âå÷åð, ñïàñèáî, õâàòèò! 

— Òèõî, òèõî, — óñïîêàèâàþùå ñêàçàë îí, ãëàäÿ åå ïî ãîëîâå. — Òîãäà åäèíñòâåííîå âîçìîæíîå ðåøåíèå — ýòî ïîäîæäàòü, ïîêà îí íå ïðèäåò â ñîãëàñèå ñ ñàìèì ñîáîé. 

Î÷åíü òèõî îíà ñïðîñèëà. — À ÷òî, åñëè íåò? 

Àáñîëþòíî íå áóäó÷è óâåðåííûì â òîì, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò, Ñèðèóñ îòâåòèë. — ß óâåðåí, ÷òî îí óñïîêîèòñÿ, Ìèîíà. Åìó ïðèõîäèëîñü ðåøàòü è áîëåå ñëîæíûå ïðîáëåìû, è îí ñïðàâèòñÿ è íà ýòîò ðàç. Íå âîëíóéñÿ. Äàé åìó íåìíîãî âðåìåíè. Âîò óâèäèøü — ÷åðåç òðè äíÿ, êîãäà ìû ñíîâà ñîáåðåìñÿ ê òåáå íà îáåä, áóðÿ óòèõíåò. Çà ñòîëîì íàñ áóäåò ÷åòâåðî, òàê ÷òî òû íå áóäåøü ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íåëîâêî. À ïîòîì âû ìîìåíòàëüíî ïîìèðèòåñü, âîò óâèäèøü. Ììì? — îí äðóæåñêè ñæàë åå ïëå÷î. 

***** 

— Ãîñïîäèí Ñåâåðóñ? Âñå â ïîðÿäêå? Âû áîëüíû? Âàì ÷òî-íèáóäü íóæíî? 

Îí ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë, ñêîëüêî îí ïðîñèäåë çäåñü. Ïîñëå óõîäà Ãåðìèîíû åãî íîãè âäðóã îñëàáåëè, è îí ñïîëç âíèç ïî ñòåíå è ñæàëñÿ â êîìîê, íàïîëíåííûé îò÷àÿíèåì. 

— Äæèàêîìî? Ñêîëüêî âðåìÿ? 

— Ïî÷òè ÷àñ íî÷è, ãîñïîäèí Ñåâåðóñ. Âû ñèäåòü òàê óæå òðè ÷àñà, è ìû äóìàåò… 

Îí æåñòîì çàñòàâèë ýëüôà çàìîë÷àòü. — Äà, ÿ… ÿ ïëîõî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþ. Íå áåñïîêîéòåñü. Âû îáà ìîæåòå îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ ñïàòü, âû ìíå áîëüøå íå íóæíû. 

Ýëüô ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, íî ïîòîì ðåøèë, ÷òî õîçÿèíó âèäíåå, ÷òî äëÿ íåãî ëó÷øå. — Äîáðîé íî÷è, õîçÿèí! 

Íåò, áåçíàäåæíî ïîäóìàë îí, ýòà íî÷ü îïðåäåëåííî íå áóäåò äîáðîé, ïî ìíîãèì ïðè÷èíàì. Åãî ïðîøëîå íàáðîñèëîñü íà íåãî, ñëîâíî õèùíàÿ ïòèöà. Îí ïðè÷èíèë áîëü ëþáèìîé æåíùèíå è, ìîæåò áûòü, íåïîïðàâèìóþ áîëü. È îí íå ìîã ðàçäåëèòü ñ íåé ñâîè ÷óâñòâà. Äà, ýòî áûëî áû òðóäíî, íî íå íåâîçìîæíî. Íî îí îòâåðã åå, âî âñåõ ñìûñëàõ — ñíà÷àëà åå òåëî, ïîòîì åå ïîìîùü, è, íàêîíåö, åå çàêîííîå òðåáîâàíèå îáúÿñíèòü, â ÷åì äåëî. 

Îí çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè è ïîíÿë, ÷òî, íàâåðíîå, ïëàêàë — ùåêè áûëè âëàæíûìè. Êàê îí ñìîæåò ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåòü åé â ãëàçà? Ãäå îíà ñåé÷àñ? Îíà óøëà äîìîé? Èëè êóäà-íèáóäü åùå? Åé ñåé÷àñ òàê æå îäèíîêî, êàê è åìó? Áîæå, êàê îí õîòåë áû ñåé÷àñ äåðæàòü åå â ñâîèõ îáúÿòèÿõ. Íî, ìîæåò áûòü, îíà íèêîãäà è íå çàõî÷åò ýòîãî. Ýòî àáñóðäíî — èñêàòü óòåøåíèÿ ó òîãî ñàìîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ïðè÷èíèë òåáå òàêóþ áîëü. 

— ×òî æå ìíå äåëàòü? — ïðîøåïòàë îí. — Êòî-íèáóäü, ïîæàëóéñòà, ñêàæèòå ìíå, ÷òî ìíå äåëàòü? 

Îí ìîã áû óáèòü ñåáÿ — ïðîñòî ðàçáèòü ñòàêàí è ïåðåðåçàòü çàïÿñòüÿ, êàê ïûòàëñÿ ñäåëàòü êîãäà-òî äàâíî. Íî êàê áû åãî íå èñêóøàëà ýòà ìûñëü, îí íå ðåøèëñÿ. Ýòî òîëüêî ïðè÷èíèëî áû åé íîâûå ñòðàäàíèÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü, îíà äàæå ÷óâñòâîâàëà áû âèíó. Îí ðåøèë âûáðàòü äðóãîé ëåãêèé âûõîä — íå ìåíåå òðóñëèâûé, íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòî íå áóäåò ñòîèòü åìó æèçíè. Ñíåéï íåóêëþæå ïîäíÿëñÿ, ðàçãèáàÿ îíåìåâøèå çà íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íîãè, ïîøåë â ñòîëîâóþ è âçÿë áóòûëêó áðåíäè. Îíà áûëà ïî÷òè ïîëíîé. Îí ïîäíåñ åå ê ãóáàì è íà÷àë ïèòü äëèííûìè, æàäíûìè ãëîòêàìè. Êîãäà îí îòîðâàëñÿ îò áóòûëêè, îíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè îïóñòåëà. Áðåíäè óäàðèë åìó â ãîëîâó ïîäîáíî áëàäæåðó. Îí óïàë íà êîëåíè, ïîòîì ïîâàëèëñÿ íàáîê. Áóòûëêà âûïàëà èç åãî îñëàáåâøåé ðóêè, ïðîïèòûâàÿ êîâåð îñòàòêàìè ÿíòàðíîé æèäêîñòè, ïîòîì ñ âåñåëûì çâîíîì ïîêàòèëàñü ïî ïîëó è îñòàíîâèëàñü ó ñòåíû. Îí íå ñëûøàë øóìà. Ê ýòîìó ìîìåíòó Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï óæå êðåïêî ñïàë. 

***** 

Îíè äîëãî ðàçãîâàðèâàëè. Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà íà÷èíàëà ïëàêàòü, óæå íå òàê ñèëüíî, íî îò÷àÿííî, ïîòîì îíè ñíîâà ïðîäîëæàëè ãîâîðèòü. Â êàêîé òî ñòåïåíè Ñèðèóñ áûë äàæå áëàãîäàðåí ñâîåìó äðóãó çà òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî çà ýòè íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ îí óçíàë î æèçíè ñâîåãî êðåñòíèêà áîëüøå, ÷åì çà ïîñëåäíèå ÷åòûðå ãîäà. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà óñòàëà íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî óæå íå ìîãëà ãîâîðèòü, Ñèðèóñ îòïðàâèë åå äîìîé ÷åðåç êàìèí. Ïîòîì â ïðèñòóïå áåñïîêîéñòâà çà Ñåâåðóñà îí îòïðàâèëñÿ â ïîìåñòüå Ñíåéïà. Áåñïîêîéñòâî ïðåâðàòèëîñü â íàñòîÿùóþ ïàíèêó, êîãäà îí îáíàðóæèë ñâîåãî äðóãà áåñ÷óâñòâåííî ëåæàùèì íà ïîëó â ñòîëîâîé, è òåìíûå ïÿòíà íà êîâðå ðÿäîì ñ íèì. 

Ê ñâîåìó âåëè÷àéøåìó îáëåã÷åíèþ, ïðîâåðèâ ïóëüñ, îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ âñåãî ëèøü ïåðåáðàë áðåíäè. Ñèðèóñ ïåðåëîæèë åãî íà äèâàí â ãîñòèíîé è óêðûë îäåÿëîì. Ñåé÷àñ ýòî âñå, ÷òî îí ìîã ñäåëàòü äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà. Ìîæåò áûòü, óæàñíîå ïîõìåëüå, êîòîðîå íàêðîåò åãî ñ óòðà, íàó÷èò åãî… ÷åìó èìåííî, îí íå áûë óâåðåí. Âíåçàïíî åãî îñåíèëî, îí ñõîäèë íà êóõíþ, ïðèíåñ âåäðî è ïîñòàâèë åãî âîçëå äèâàíà. Ïîòîì îí äîáàâèë êóâøèí ñ âîäîé è ñòàêàí. 

Âûïîëíèâ òàêèì îáðàçîì ñâîé òîâàðèùåñêèé äîëã, îí âåðíóëñÿ â Õîãâàðö, óìîëÿÿ âñåõ èçâåñòíûõ è íåèçâåñòíûõ áîãîâ, ÷òîáû îíè óáåðåãëè îò íåñ÷àñòüÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü âëþáèòüñÿ. 


	28. Chapter 28

ÃËÀÂÀ 28 

Â ïîëîâèíå âîñüìîãî, 16 îêòÿáðÿ, Ñèðèóñ Áëýê è Àëàñòîð Õìóðè âûøëè èç êàìèíà â îñîáíÿêå ìèíèñòðà. Îáà ìóæ÷èíû ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè ñåáÿ î÷åíü íåóäîáíî, êîãäà óâèäåëè îæèäàþùóþ èõ Ãåðìèîíó, áëåäíóþ è íàïðÿæåííóþ. Åå ðàññòðîåííîå ëèöî çàñòàâèëî ñåðäöå Ñèðèóñà ñæàòüñÿ îò ñî÷óâñòâèÿ. 

Îíà ïîæàëà ðóêó Õìóðè è ñïðîñèëà. – Ìèñòåð Õìóðè, âû íå áóäåòå âîçðàæàòü, åñëè  ÿ ñêàæó ïàðó ñëîâ Ñèðèóñó? Ýòî î÷åíü…ëè÷íûé âîïðîñ. 

Ó÷èòûâàÿ ñåðüåçíîñòü ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî, Ñèðèóñ íà ýòîò ðàç ïðîÿâèë íåêîòîðîå áëàãîðàçóìèå, ïîýòîìó ñòàðûé Àóðîð çíàë, ÷òî ìåæäó Ñíåéïîì è Ãåðìèîíîé ÷òî-òî ïðîèçîøëî, íî áûë íå â êóðñå ïîäðîáíîñòåé. – Êîíå÷íî íå áóäó, - ïðîáóð÷àë îí. – Ðàçãîâàðèâàéòå, ñêîëüêî âàì íóæíî. 

Òâè÷è ïðîâîäèëà åãî â òîò ñàëîí, â êîòîðîì â ïðîøëûé ðàç èì ïîäàâàëè àïåðèòèâ, à Ãåðìèîíà  ïîâåëà Ñèðèóñà â ìàëåíüêóþ óþòíóþ êîìíàòó, íàçûâàåìóþ Øàõìàòíîé. Ñèðèóñó êîìíàòà ïîêàçàëàñü ìèëîé, íî ñëåãêà ðàçäðàæàþùåé ãëàçà, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà áûëà âûäåðæàíà èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî â ÷åðíîì è áåëîì öâåòàõ. Ïàðàäîêñàëüíî, íî åäèíñòâåííûì èñêëþ÷åíèåì èç ýòîãî áûë øàõìàòíûé ñòîëèê, ñòîÿùèé îêîëî îêíà – êëåòêè è ôèãóðû íà íåì áûëè êðàñíûå è çåëåíûå. 

Îí íåäîëãî èçó÷àë îáñòàíîâêó, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà, íå óñïåâ çàêðûòü çà ñîáîé äâåðü, ñêàçàëà. – Òàê çíà÷èò, îí íå ïðèøåë.  

Â åå ãîëîñå è ïîçå áûëî ñòîëüêî áîëè, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ õîòåë îáíÿòü åå, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü, íî Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëà åãî. – Íåò, Ñèðèóñ, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå íàäî.  ß è òàê ñ òðóäîì äåðæó ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ. Åñëè òû ìåíÿ îáíèìåøü, ÿ ñîðâóñü. – Îí êèâíóë â çíàê ïîíèìàíèÿ. – Îí ñêàçàë ÷òî-íèáóäü? Îáúÿñíèë? Õîòÿ áû òåáå? Îí ïîëó÷èë ìîå ïèñüìî? 

- Äà, îí ïîëó÷èë òâîå ïèñüìî, è ïðî÷èòàâ åãî, ïîõîæå, ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ åùå õóæå. Îí íè ñëîâà íå ñêàçàë ìíå î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî.  Íî ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü òåáÿ è, ìîæåò áûòü, äàòü òåáå õîòü êàêóþ-òî íàäåæäó… Â÷åðà ÿ íàïèñàë Àëüáóñó è ïîïðîñèë åãî íàâåñòèòü Õîãâàðö. Ñåé÷àñ îí ðàçãîâàðèâàåò ñ Ñåâåðóñîì è ìîæåò áûòü… 

- Äà, ìîæåò áûòü, -  ïå÷àëüíî îòâåòèëà îíà, - íî åñëè ìîåãî ïèñüìà îêàçàëîñü íåäîñòàòî÷íî… 

- Ýòî ñàìîå  ïîòðÿñàþùåå ëþáîâíîå ïèñüìî, êîòîðîå ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåë, - çàâåðèë Ñèðèóñ, - åñëè ýòî èìååò äëÿ òåáÿ çíà÷åíèå. Îí… îí ðàçðåøèë ìíå åãî ïðî÷èòàòü, ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî òû íå… 

- Íåò, - óëûáíóëàñü îíà, - äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ íå îáèæóñü. Áåäíûé Ñèðèóñ,  áûòü íàøèì äîâåðåííûì íå îñîáåííî ïðèÿòíî, ïðàâäà? 

Îí óëûáíóëñÿ åé ñâîåé ôèðìåííîé óëûáêîé, îò êîòîðîé æåíùèíû òåðÿëè ãîëîâó. – Ñêàæåì òàê – äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòî ÷åñòü è î÷åíü ïîëåçíûé óðîê î òîì, ÷òî ìåøàåò íîðìàëüíûì îòíîøåíèÿì ìåæäó ëþäüìè. 

Ãåðìèîíà  øóòëèâî ïèõíóëà åãî, è îíè âåðíóëèñü ê Àëàñòîðó Õìóðè, êîòîðûé âåë ñ Òâè÷è ãëóáîêîìûñëåííûé ðàçãîâîð î ñïîñîáàõ ïîëèðîâêè äåðåâÿííîé íîãè. 

Îíè ïðîøëè â ñòîëîâóþ è ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âñå ðàññåëèñü – ÷åòâåðòûé ïðèáîð óæå óáðàëè, è ñòîë òåïåðü áûë íàêðûò íà òðîèõ – Ñèðèóñ äîñòàë òîëñòûé ñâèòîê ïåðãàìåíòà è ïðîòÿíóë åãî Ãåðìèîíå.  

- Ðåçóëüòàòû íàøåé ðàáîòû, ìàäàì, - ñîîáùèë îí,  ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó ñ ïðèòâîðíûì ñìèðåíèåì. 

- Áëàãîäàðþ, Ñèðèóñ. È âàñ, Àëàñòîð, ðàçóìååòñÿ. Ýòî íàïîìíèëî ìíå, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ïðèãëàñèëà åùå äâîèõ - îíè ïðèñîåäèíÿòñÿ ê íàì ïîñëå óæèíà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñåé÷àñ çàíÿòû. – Çàìåòèâ èõ óäèâëåííûå âçãëÿäû, Ãåðìèîíà äîáàâèëà. – Âû æå íå ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî ÿ çàñòàâèëà âàñ ïðîäåëàòü ýòó ðàáîòó, - îíà ïîêàçàëà íà ïåðãàìåíò, - òîëüêî ðàäè øóòêè? Ýòî íóæíî íàì, ÷òîáû êîå-÷åãî äîáèòüñÿ. 

Çà óæèíîì îíà ðàññêàçàëà ìóæ÷èíàì èñòîðèþ íåóäà÷íîãî øàíòàæà Äåííèñà Êðèâè è ñîîáùèëà, ÷òî ðåøèëà ïîìî÷ü åìó. – ß ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ çà òî, ÷òî ñêðûëà îò âàñ íàñòîÿùóþ öåëü ýòîãî èññëåäîâàíèÿ, íî ÿ áûëà íå óâåðåíà, ÷òî âû ïðîäåëàåòå òàêóþ ðàáîòó, çíàÿ, äëÿ êîãî îíà. – Õìóðè è Ñèðèóñ êàçàëèñü íå ñëèøêîì äîâîëüíûìè. – Ïîíèìàåòå? ß çíàþ, ÷òî âàì íå íðàâèòñÿ ýòà èäåÿ. Íî, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ïîñòàðàéòåñü ïîñìîòðåòü íà ïðîáëåìó îáúåêòèâíî. Íå óòâåðæäàþ, ÷òî Êîëèí íåâèíîâåí, íî åãî îòïðàâèëè â ýòó óæàñíóþ òþðüìó äàæå áåç ñóäà. Â ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò! ß íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê îí äî ñèõ ïîð æèâ. 

- Íó äà, - ìåäëåííî ñêàçàë Õìóðè. – Åñëè ÷åñòíî, ïîýòîìó-òî ìíå è íå íðàâèòñÿ ýòà èäåÿ.   

- Äà ëàäíî òåáå, Øèçîãëàç, ÿ ïðîñèäåë òàì äâåíàäöàòü ëåò è âûæèë, è íå áûë Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ.  Õîòÿ ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî ìàëü÷èøêà âèíîâåí, îí, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ïîíÿë, ÷òî íàòâîðèë, è óâåðÿþ òåáÿ, ýòî òÿæåëûå ìûñëè. 

Îíè óæå ïåðåøëè â ñàëîí â ñòèëå Àìïèð, êîãäà Òâè÷è ñîîáùèëà î ïðèáûòèè Äåííèñà Êðèâè. Âîøåäøèé â êîìíàòó ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê âûãëÿäåë ðàññòðîåííûì è ÿâíî ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåóâåðåííî. Íå òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ýòà âñòðå÷à áûëà âàæíûì øàãîì ê îñâîáîæäåíèþ åãî áðàòà, íî è ïîòîìó, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïðåäóïðåäèëà åãî, ÷òî ðàññêàæåò Áëýêó è Õìóðè î íåóäà÷íîé ïîïûòêå øàíòàæà -  íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû î÷åðíèòü åãî â èõ ãëàçàõ, à òîëüêî ÷òîáû ïîêàçàòü âñþ ñòåïåíü åãî îò÷àÿíèÿ. Ïðàâäà îíà ïîîáåùàëà, ÷òî Ðèòà Âðèòåð íå áóäåò ïîñâÿùåíà â ýòè ïîäðîáíîñòè. 

Äåííèñ îáìåíÿëñÿ ðóêîïîæàòèÿì ñ Õìóðè, êîãäà ñíîâà ïîÿâèëàñü Òâè÷è è ñîîáùèëà î ïðèáûòèè ðåïîðòåðà. Îíà íå óñïåëà äîãîâîðèòü, êàê áûëà áóêâàëüíî ñìåòåíà â ñòîðîíó  ÿðêî-ñèðåíåâûì âèõðåì. 

- Ìîè äîðîãèå äðóçüÿ! – âîñêëèêíóëà Ðèòà. – Êàê ÿ ðàäà âàñ âèäåòü! Ìèñòåð Áëýê, êàê çàìå÷àòåëüíî! 

Ñèðèóñ îòâåòèë åé ðàäóæíîé óëûáêîé, äîïîëíåííîé  çàãîâîðùèöêèì ïîäìèãèâàíèåì. – Ðèòà! Òû êàê âñåãäà îñëåïèòåëüíà! 

Åãî êîìïëèìåíò áûë ïðèíÿò ñ îäîáðèòåëüíûì õèõèêàíüåì, ïîòîì Ðèòà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ãåðìèîíå. – Èçâèíèòå, ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð, ÿ äîëæíà áûëà ñíà÷àëà ïîçäîðîâàòüñÿ ñ âàìè, ýòî óæàñíî íåâåæëèâî ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû! Íî ìåíÿ ñîâåðøåííî îòâëåê ìèñòåð Áëýê. Ñïàñèáî âàì çà ïðèãëàøåíèå. Î, Àëàñòîð Õìóðè! - ïðîäîëæèëà îíà, íåáðåæíî ïîæàâ ðóêó Ãåðìèîíå. – Íåóæåëè! Âû òàê äîëãî ñêðûâàëèñü îò ìåíÿ è ìîèõ êîëëåã! 

- Äà, è ïîâåðüòå ìíå, ÷òî ýòî òîëüêî ïîøëî íà ïîëüçó âàøåìó çäîðîâüþ! – îòâåòèë îí, ñ íåîõîòîé ïîæèìàÿ Ðèòèíó ðóêó. 

- À ýòîò ìèëûé ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê äîëæíî áûòü…  

- Äåííèñ Êðèâè, ñåêðåòàðü ìîåãî ìóæà.  

Ðèòà  òåàòðàëüíî øëåïíóëà ñåáÿ ïî çàòûëêó, íî íå î÷åíü ñèëüíî, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî Ñèðèóñà è Õìóðè ïîæàëåòü, ÷òî îíà íå ïîïðîñèëà îäíîãî èç íèõ îêàçàòü åé ýòó óñëóãó. – Íó êîíå÷íî æå, ÷òî ýòî ñ ìîåé ïàìÿòüþ! Ìû âñòðå÷àëèñü íåñêîëüêî ðàç, íî âû îáû÷íî ïðåäïî÷èòàåòå îòìàë÷èâàòüñÿ, ìèñòåð Êðèâè. 

- Ýòî óñëîâèå çàïèñàíî â ìîåé äîëæíîñòíîé èíñòðóêöèè, -  ñîîáùèë îí. 

Ðåïîðòåð çàñìåÿëàñü ïðîíçèòåëüíûì íååñòåñòâåííûì ñìåõîì. -  Êàê îñòðîóìíî, ìèñòåð… ïîäîæäèòå-êà, - ñêàçàëà îíà, ðîÿñü â ïàìÿòè, - Êðèâè… Êðèâè… âû èìååòå êàêîå-òî îòíîøåíèå ê ïàðíþ, êîòîðûé… 

- Äà, ìèññ Âðèòåð, - ïðåðâàëà åå Ãåðìèîíà, - è èìåííî èç-çà ýòîãî ÿ è ñîáðàëà ñåãîäíÿ âñåõ âàñ.  

-----*****----- 

Äàìáëäîð óøåë áëèæå ê ïîëóíî÷è, è ïîñëå èõ äîëãîãî ðàçãîâîðà Ñåâåðóñ ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî îïóñòîøåííûì. Êîãäà â êîìíàòàõ Ñíåéïà ïîÿâèëñÿ åãî ñòàðûé íàñòàâíèê, ïåðâîé ðåàêöèåé áûëà áåññèëüíàÿ ÿðîñòü – íå íà áûâøåãî äèðåêòîðà, à íà Ñèðèóñà. Òåïåðü, ñíîâà îñòàâøèñü â îäèíî÷åñòâå, îí áûë óæå íå òàê óâåðåí, ÷òî õî÷åò âñòðåòèòü Áëýêà ñåðèåé âåñüìà íåïðèÿòíûõ ïðîêëÿòèé. Ïîæàëóé, îí ïîñòóïèë ïðàâèëüíî è âåë ñåáÿ êàê íàñòîÿùèé äðóã. 

Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, Ñåâåðóñ ïîäîøåë ê êàìèíó, â êîòîðîì íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä èñ÷åç Äàìáëäîð.  Êàìèííóþ äîñêó óêðàøàë çàìûñëîâàòûé óçîð èç èçâèâàþùèõñÿ çìåé è, íàïðàâèâ ïàëî÷êó íà ãëàç îäíîé èç íèõ, Ñíåéï ïðîèçíåñ "_Serpensegretum!_" Ëåâàÿ ÷àñòü êàìèííîé äîñêè áåñøóìíî ñêîëüçíóëà â ñòîðîíó, îòêðûâàÿ òàéíèê, â êîòîðîì õðàíèëñÿ òîëüêî îäèí ïðåäìåò – ïóñòîé ãëàäêèé ðåçåðâóàð èç ÷åðíîãî ìðàìîðà. Ñåâåðóñ äîñòàë åãî èç òàéíèêà, âåðíóë êàìèííóþ äîñêó íà ìåñòî è ïåðåíåñ ðåçåðâóàð íà ñòîë. 

Äîëãîå âðåìÿ îí ïðîñòî ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë íà ïðåäìåò, êàê áóäòî èçó÷àÿ åãî. Åãî ðóêè ñêîëüçèëè ïî ãëàäêîé ïîâåðõíîñòè. – ß íå äóìàë, ÷òî êîãäà-íèáóäü ñîáåðóñü òîáîé âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ, - ñêàçàë îí íàêîíåö, îáðàùàÿñü ê ðåçåðâóàðó, - äàæå åñëè íå äóìàòü î òîì, êòî òåáÿ ìíå ïîäàðèë.  

         **- _Ìàëåíüêèé ïîäàðîê â ÷åñòü âñòóïëåíèÿ â íàøè ðÿäû, - ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñ Ëþöèóñ. _

         - Ñïàñèáî, Ëþöèóñ, íî ÷òî… 

_         - Íèêîãäà íå âèäåë ìûñëåñëèâà, ìîé äîðîãîé? - óõìûëüíóëñÿ îí._

_         - Äà, íî…_

_- Î, îí ìîæåò áûòü î÷åíü ïîëåçíûì, åñëè çàõî÷åøü âåðíóòü êàêèå-òî èç íàèáîëåå ïðèÿòíûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé, ïîíèìàåøü ìåíÿ? Èíîãäà âñå ïðîëåòàåò ñëèøêîì áûñòðî, à òû ìîæåøü çàõîòåòü íåñïåøíî ïðîñìàêîâàòü ñîáûòèÿ íà äîñóãå.**_  

"_Òû áûë èçâðàùåííûì óáëþäêîì", - _ïîäóìàë Ñåâåðóñ, - "_òû è ïðàâäà èñïîëüçîâàë ñâîé ìûñëåñëèâ èìåííî äëÿ ýòîãî è îí ó òåáÿ âñåãäà áûë íàïîëíåí äî êðàåâ. À èíîãäà òû ïðèãëàøàë íåñêîëüêî òàêèõ æå èñïîð÷åííûõ ïðèÿòåëåé, ÷òîáû îíè ðàçäåëèëè ñ òîáîé òâîè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. ×òî æå, ñåé÷àñ ÿ ñ íåêîòîðûì óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì èñïîëüçóþ ýòó âåùü â öåëÿõ, êîòîðûå òåáå è â ãîëîâó íå ìîãëè ïðèäòè, êîãäà òû ïðåïîäíîñèë ìíå ýòîò ìàëåíüêèé ïîäàðîê". _

Îí ñåë è âçÿë ïàëî÷êó. Åùå îäèí ãëóáîêèé âçäîõ, ÷òîáû èçáàâèòüñÿ îò âîñïîìèíàíèé î Ëþöèóñå Ìàëôîå.  

Ïîòîì îí ïðèñòàâèë êîí÷èê ïàëî÷êè ê âèñêó è íà÷àë. 

-----*****----- 

Áûëî åùå òåìíî, êîãäà ÷òî-òî ðàçáóäèëî Ãåðìèîíó. Âçãëÿä íà ÷àñû ïîêàçàë, ÷òî áûëî ïîëøåñòîãî. Ïîòîì îíà óñëûøàëà çâóê – ñêîðåå âñåãî èìåííî òîò, êîòîðûé è âûðâàë åå èç ãëóáîêîãî ñíà. Îãëÿäåâøèñü âîêðóã â ïîèñêàõ èñòî÷íèêà çâóêà, îíà óâèäåëà çà îäíèì èç îêîí äâå áîëüøèå äâèæóùèåñÿ òåíè. Ñîâû? Ñòðàííî, â ýòî âðåìÿ… Ê òîìó æå îíè íåñëè ÷òî-òî áîëüøîå, êàêóþ-òî ïîñûëêó… 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëàñü ñ êðîâàòè è îòêðûëà îêíî. Äâå ïòèöû,  â êîòîðûõ îíà óçíàëà ôèëèíîâ, çàóõàëè è âëåòåëè â êîìíàòó, ñáðîñèâ ñâîþ íîøó åé íà êðîâàòü. Îíè ïîçâîëèëè Ãåðìèîíå ïî÷åñàòü èì ãîëîâû è áûñòðî èñ÷åçëè –ñëèøêîì áûñòðî äàæå äëÿ ñâîåé ïîðîäû, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Îíà ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì èçó÷èëà ñâåðòîê è íàêîíåö ðåøèëà, ÷òî âñå ðàâíî áîëüøå íå çàñíåò, ïîýòîìó ìîæåò îòêðûòü ïîñûëêó ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Âíóòðè áûëà êîðîáêà è íåáîëüøîé ñâèòîê ïåðãàìåíòà.  Ãåðìèîíà ðàçâåðíóëà åãî è ïðî÷èòàëà. 

_Ëþáèìàÿ,_

_Òî, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë òîé íî÷üþ – íåïðîñòèòåëüíî. Íî åñëè òû âñå åùå õî÷åøü çíàòü, ÷òî âûçâàëî ó ìåíÿ òàêóþ ðåàêöèþ, âîñïîëüçóéñÿ òåì, ÷òî ÿ ïîñûëàþ. ß íå ïðîøó ïðîñòèòü ìåíÿ, íî ìîæåò áûòü, òû ñìîæåøü ìåíÿ ïîíÿòü._  

_Òâîé,_

_Ñåâåðóñ_

 - Ñåâåðóñ, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, íå ñäåðæèâàÿ ñëåç, - êàê òû ìîã ïîäóìàòü… Êîíå÷íî, ÿ õî÷ó çíàòü! – Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà êîðîáêó, îáíàðóæèâ â íåé ÷åðíûé ìðàìîðíûé ðåçåðâóàð, íàïîëíåííûé ñåðåáðèñòîé æèäêîñòüþ, ïîõîæåé íà ðòóòü. – Ìûñëåñëèâ! – Ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà. – Êàê ñòðàííî! 

Îíà îñòîðîæíî äîñòàëà èç êîðîáêè òÿæåëûé ïðåäìåò,  ñåëà íà ñîôó è ïîñòàâèëà ìûñëåñëèâ ïåðåä ñîáîé íà íèçêèé ñòîëèê. – ×òî æ, ïîñìîòðèì, - ðåøèòåëüíî ñêàçàëà îíà è äîòðîíóëàñü äî æèäêîñòè êîí÷èêîì ïàëüöà. 

Îíà îêàçàëàñü íà ÷åì-òî ìÿãêîì, êàæåòñÿ, íà òðàâå. Áûëà íî÷ü,  ëèë ñèëüíûé äîæäü. Â âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ Ñåâåðóñà îíà íå ìîãëà íè÷åãî îùóùàòü, òîëüêî âèäåòü è ñëûøàòü. Êîãäà ãëàçà ïðèâûêëè ê òåìíîòå, Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà â ïàðå ÿðäîâ îò íåå ÷åðíóþ òåíü. Âûñîêóþ ôèãóðó îêóòûâàë äëèííûé ïëàù ñ êàïþøîíîì, íàäâèíóòûì òàê, ÷òî ëèöà ïî÷òè íå áûëî âèäíî. Â ïðàâîé ðóêå íåèçâåñòíîãî áûëà ïàëî÷êà, à èç ëåâîé ñâèñàë ïðåäìåò, êîòîðûé îíà ñíà÷àëà íå óçíàëà, îòñâå÷èâàþùèé ñëàáûì ñòàëüíûì ñâåòîì. Êîãäà íåçíàêîìåö îò íå÷åãî äåëàòü ïîêðóòèë åãî â ðóêå, Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî ìàñêà. Ìàñêà Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Îíà âèäåëà òàêèå âî âðåìÿ âðó÷åíèÿ äèïëîìîâ è ñ òåõ ïîð íå ìîãëà çàáûòü êàê îíè âûãëÿäÿò. Îíà íåâîëüíî âçäðîãíóëà è ñïðîñèëà ñåáÿ, ãîòîâà ëè îêàçàòüñÿ ñâèäåòåëåì òîãî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ïðîèçîéäåò. Åå ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ïðåðâàëî ïîÿâëåíèå äðóãîãî Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, êîòîðûé ïðîøåë ïðÿìî ÷åðåç íåå. Ýòî áûëî î÷åíü ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå. 

- Ñåâåðóñ? – îêëèêíóë íîâîïðèáûâøèé.  

- Äà! – îòâåò ñíîâà çàñòàâèë Ãåðìèîíó  âçäðîãíóòü. Çíà÷èò ýòî áûë îí, è îí æäàë ñâîèõ ñîîáùíèêîâ. 

Îíè ïîÿâëÿëèñü îäèí çà äðóãèì, è íàêîíåö èõ ñòàëî ñåìåðî. Ïîñëåäíèé, ïðèñîåäèíèâøèñü ê îñòàëüíûì, ñáðîñèë êàïþøîí, è Ãåðìèîíà óçíàëà Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ. – Ðàç, äâà, òðè, ÷åòûðå, ïÿòü, øåñòü, - ïåðåñ÷èòàë îí, - âñå íà ìåñòå. Âû ïóíêòóàëüíû, äæåíòëüìåíû. Íàäåíüòå ìàñêè, ïîæàëóéñòà! - Îñòàëüíûå ïîä÷èíèëèñü. 

- Â äîìå äîëæíî áûòü ÷åòâåðî, - Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü, ïîñìîòðåëà â ñòîðîíó, êóäà îí óêàçûâàë ïàëüöåì, è çàìåòèëà äîì, ñêîðåå äàæå êîòòåäæ, êîòîðûé îíà íå óâèäåëà ðàíüøå, ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå åå âíèìàíèå áûëî ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàíî íà Ñåâåðóñå è îñòàëüíûõ. – Äâîå âçðîñëûõ è äâîå äåòåé. Õèëëàðè, ìû ñ òîáîé çàéìåìñÿ ñàìèì ÌàêÄåðìîòòîì, Âåñòîí è Àáðàõàì – âû ìîæåòå ðàçâëå÷üñÿ ñ äåòüìè. Íîòò è Ãîéë îñòàþòñÿ ñíàðóæè, à íàø äîðîãîé Ñåâåðóñ áóäåò èìåòü óäîâîëüñòâèå ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñ ìèññèñ ÌàêÄåðìîòò. Òû ïîìíèøü óêàçàíèÿ íàøåãî Ëîðäà, Ñåâåðóñ? 

- Äà, Ëþöèóñ, - åé ïîêàçàëîñü, èëè â åãî ãîëîñå äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñëûøàëîñü îòâðàùåíèå? Ìîæåò áûòü îíà îøèáàëàñü. Ãåðìèîíà ïîøëà âñëåä çà îñòàëüíûìè ê êîòòåäæó.  

Äâîå îñòàëèñü ñíàðóæè, êàê ïðèêàçàë Ìàëôîé. Òî, ÷òî íà÷àëîñü ïîòîì, áûëî óæàñíåå õóäøåãî èç åå íî÷íûõ êîøìàðîâ. Òîëüêî òóò âñå ïðîèñõîäèëî íà ñàìîì äåëå.  

Âñïûøêà êðàñíîãî îãíÿ, âûëåòåâøåãî èç ïàëî÷êè Ìàëôîÿ, è äâåðü ðàçëåòåëàñü íà êóñêè. Ãåðìèîíà óñëûøàëà äåòñêèå êðèêè è çâóêè ïàäåíèÿ äåðåâÿííûõ ïðåäìåòîâ. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî ïàäàëè ñòóëüÿ. Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ âîðâàëèñü â äîì, äåðæà ïàëî÷êè íàãîòîâå. Ó ìóæ÷èíû, êîòîðîãî îíè îêðóæèëè, íå áûëî íèêàêèõ øàíñîâ ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. Îí áûë ðàçîðóæåí è îãëóøåí Ìàëôîåì. Âñëåä çà íèì ïîÿâèëàñü æåíùèíà, áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàþùàÿñÿ ïîìåøàòü äâóì ìàëåíüêèì äåòÿì áåæàòü çà íåé. Ýòî íà êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå îòâëåêëî åå âíèìàíèå îò íàïàäàþùèõ, ÷òî ñäåëàëî æåíùèíó ëåãêîé ìèøåíüþ äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà. 

Äåòè ñ âûòàðàùåííûìè îò óæàñà ãëàçàìè ñìîòðåëè, êàê èõ ðîäèòåëè ïàäàþò íà ïîë. Âåñòîí è Àáðàõàì áåçæàëîñòíî ñõâàòèëè èõ è îòòàùèëè â óãîë êîìíàòû, êîòîðóþ Ãåðìèîíà, âîøåäøàÿ âñëåä çà ìóæ÷èíàìè, ñî÷ëà ãîñòèíîé ÌàêÄåðìîòòîâ. Íà ïîëó âàëÿëèñü êàðòû, â êîòîðûå, âèäèìî, èãðàëè äåòè. Íà ñòîëèêå îêîëî êàìèíà ëåæàë ðàçáèòûé ñòàêàí, âèíî âñå åùå êàïàëî íà êîâåð. Ìèññèñ ÌàêÄåðìîòò ïåðåä íàïàäåíèåì âÿçàëà ãîëóáîé ñâèòåð. 

- Êàêîé ìèëûé âå÷åð â êðóãó ñåìüè! – ñêàçàë Ìàëôîé. – Êàêàÿ æàëîñòü, ÷òî íàì ïðèøëîñü åãî ïðåðâàòü!  

Ñòàðøàÿ èç äâóõ äåòåé, ñâåòëîâîëîñàÿ äåâî÷êà, çàêðè÷àëà. Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ çàñòàâèë åå çàìîë÷àòü æåñòîêèì óäàðîì ïî ëèöó. Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî åå âîò-âîò ñòîøíèò; îíà îò÷åòëèâî ñëûøàëà òðåñê êîñòè. 

Áåçâîëüíîå òåëî ìèñòåðà ÌàêÄåðìîòòà ïåðåíåñëè íà êðåñëî è òîò Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, êîòîðîãî Ìàëôîé íàçûâàë Õèëëàðè, ïðèâÿçàë åãî."_Enervate!_" – ïðîèçíåñ Ìàëôîé, óêàçûâàÿ ïàëî÷êîé íà ìóæ÷èíó, êîòîðûé òóò æå îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïîïûòàëñÿ îñâîáîäèòüñÿ, èçâèâàÿñü â êðåñëå è íàòÿãèâàÿ âåðåâêè. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, ýòî áûëî áåçóñïåøíî. 

Ìàëôîé ïðèñåë ðÿäîì ñ ïëåííèêîì íà êîðòî÷êè, ÷òîáû åãî ñêðûòîå ìàñêîé ëèöî áûëî íà óðîâíå ãëàç æåðòâû. – ×òî æ, ÌàêÄåðìîòò, -  âêðàä÷èâî ñêàçàë îí, - òû çíàåøü, ÷òî íàì íóæíî. È, êîíå÷íî æå, òû çíàåøü, ÷òî âàñ îæèäàåò. Åñëè òû ðàññêàæåøü íàì òî, ÷òî ìû õîòè îò òåáÿ óñëûøàòü, òâîÿ ñåìüÿ óìðåò ëåãêî è áûñòðî. Îòêàæåøüñÿ – ìû áóäåì èõ ïûòàòü. Ïîíÿòíî? Ïðåêðàñíî. Òîãäà ãîâîðè! 

Ëèöî ÌàêÄåðìîòòà ïîáàãðîâåëî, îí çàäûõàëñÿ. – Òû âñå ðàâíî áóäåøü èõ ïûòàòü, Ìàëôîé, -  âûïàëèë îí, - òû ñàì ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ âàøè ïîâàäêè. 

Âñå åùå ñèäÿ ïåðåä íèì íà ïîëó, Ìàëôîé  íàñìåøëèâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ. – Íàìåêàåøü íà òî, ÷òî ÿ ëæåö? Íà òâîåì ìåñòå, ÌàêÄåðìîòò, ÿ áûë áû ïîâåæëèâåå! 

Îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ è ïîâåðíóëñÿ. – Íîìåð ñåìü, âàøà î÷åðåäü, åñëè âû áóäåòå ñòîëü ëþáåçíû. Ñòîë ïðåäîñòàâèò åìó âîçìîæíîñòü ïðåêðàñíîãî ïîëíîãî îáçîðà. 

Íîìåðîì ñåìü äîëæåí áûë áûòü Ñåâåðóñ, è Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê íåìó ïîáëèæå, ðàçðûâàÿñü ìåæäó ëþáîïûòñòâîì è îòâðàùåíèåì. Îíà ñòîÿëà ó íåãî çà ñïèíîé, êîãäà îí øâûðíóë âñå åùå áåñ÷óâñòâåííóþ æåíùèíó – îíà áûëî ïðèìåðíî îäíîãî âîçðàñòà ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, ñ äëèííûìè, ñâåòëî-êîðè÷íåâûìè âîëîñàìè – íà ñòîë, çàêèíóâ åå ðóêè ââåðõ è ïðèâÿçàâ èõ ê äåðåâÿííîé ñòîëåøíèöå. Ïîòîì îí ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó æåíùèíû òàê, ÷òîáû îòêðûâ ãëàçà îíà ñìîòðåëà íà ìóæà, åùå îäíèì çàêëèíàíèåì çàôèêñèðîâàë åå â ýòîì ïîëîæåíèè è ïðîáîðìîòàë "_Enervate!_" 

Îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è âñòðåòèëàñü âçãëÿäîì ñ ìóæåì. Òîò õîòåë ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî Ìàëôîé çàòêíóë åìó ðîò. – Äåòè, -  çàäûõàÿñü, ïðîèçíåñëà æåíùèíà. – Ïîæàëóéñòà, óâåäèòå äåòåé! 

- Îíè íå  áóäóò òðàâìèðîâàíû, åñëè òû ýòîãî áîèøüñÿ, - ñêàçàë Õèëëàðè. – Òàì, ãäå íåò äåòñòâà, íåò è äåòñêèõ òðàâì. 

Â îòâåò íà åãî çàìå÷àíèå Âåñòîí è Àáðàõàì îäîáðèòåëüíî çàõèõèêàëè. Æåíùèíà çàêðè÷àëà. Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿë ïàëî÷êó, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü åå çàìîë÷àòü, íî Ìàëôîé îñòàíîâèë åãî. – Íåò, ïóñòü êðè÷èò.  Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî çàñòàâèò åå ëþáÿùåãî ìóæà ðàññêàçàòü íàêîíåö òî, ÷òî íàì íóæíî. Äàâàé, ìû íå õîòèì ïðîòîð÷àòü çäåñü âñþ íî÷ü. 

Ñåâåðóñ êèâíóë è îäíèì áûñòðûì äâèæåíèåì ðàçîðâàë íà æåíùèíå ìàíòèþ. Ïîòîì îí çàñòàâèë åå ðàçäâèíóòü áåäðà, ÷òîáû âñòàòü ìåæäó íèìè, è êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà óñëûøàëà, êàê ðâåòñÿ íèæíåå áåëüå, îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî áîëüøå íå âûíåñåò. Îíà âèäåëà äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû âñå ïîíÿòü. Ñ îãðîìíûì óñèëèåì âûðâàâ ñåáÿ èç åãî âîñïîìèíàíèé, îíà îïóñòèëàñü íà ñîôó, ïîêðûòàÿ õîëîäíûì ïîòîì è óâåðåííàÿ, ÷òî íèêîãäà â æèçíè åé íå áûëî òàê ïëîõî. 


	29. Chapter 29

Ãëàâà 29. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëàñü ñ ïîëà â âàííîé. Îíà åäâà óñïåëà äîáåæàòü äî òóàëåòà, ïðåæäå ÷åì ðàññòàëàñü ñ ñîäåðæèìûì ñâîåãî æåëóäêà. Òåïåðü ó íåå ñàäíèëî ãîðëî, â âèñêàõ ñòó÷àëî, à èç ïîêðàñíåâøèõ ãëàç ëèëèñü ñëåçû. Îíà ïðîïîëîñêàëà ðîò, ïî÷èñòèëà çóáû è ïîïèëà âîäû. Òîøíîòû áîëüøå íå áûëî. Íà îñëàáåâøèõ íîãàõ îíà äîáðàëàñü äî ãîñòèíîé è íàëèëà áðåíäè. Îñòîðîæíûé ãëîòîê — è æèäêîñòü îáîæãëà åå æåëóäîê, ñîãðåâàÿ è óñïîêàèâàÿ. Âñå åùå äðîæà, îíà óïàëà íà äèâàí è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìûñëåñëèâ. Ïî÷åìó-òî îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ îáÿçàííîé âåðíóòüñÿ â âîñïîìèíàíèÿ Ñåâåðóñà è ïðîæèòü èõ âìåñòå ñ íèì äî êîíöà. Ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî åé åùå ìíîãîå ïðåäñòîèò. È â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå åå æåëóäîê áûë óæå ïóñò. Îíà ñíîâà ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê ïîâåðõíîñòè æèäêîñòè. 

***** 

Ïîñëå íî÷íîãî ðàçãîâîðà ñ Ãàððè Ãåðìèîíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè îñâîáîäèëàñü îò ñâîèõ îáÿçàííîñòåé, è ìîãëà ñâîáîäíî ðåøàòü, õî÷åò ëè îíà ñîïðîâîæäàòü åãî íà ðàçëè÷íûõ ïðèåìàõ. Èç-çà ïðîáëåì ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ó íåå àáñîëþòíî íå áûëî ñèë ïîääåðæèâàòü ñâåòñêèå áåñåäû, ïîýòîìó îíà îòìåíèëà âñå âñòðå÷è íà ñëåäóþùèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé. Ãàððè áûë óäèâëåí, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó. 

Òàêèì îáðàçîì, Òâè÷è íå äîëæíà áûëà áóäèòü ñâîþ õîçÿéêó, íî êîãäà òà íå âûøëà èç êîìíàòû â äåñÿòü ÷àñîâ óòðà, îíà çàøëà ê íåé, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü, âñå ëè â ïîðÿäêå. ×óâñòâèòåëüíûé íîñ ýëüôà òóò æå óëîâèë çàïàõ ðâîòû. Îíà óâèäåëà íà äèâàíå ñïÿùóþ Ãåðìèîíó, î÷åíü áëåäíóþ, íî æèâóþ. Åå ñîí áûë íåñïîêîåí — îíà òî è äåëî ÷òî-òî áîðìîòàëà. Íà ñòîëå ðÿäîì ñ õîçÿéêîé Òâè÷è çàìåòèëà ñòðàííóþ âåùü, ïîõîæóþ íà ÷åðíóþ è çëîâåùóþ âàçó äëÿ ôðóêòîâ. Çàáðàâøèñü íà ñòîë, îíà óâèäåëà âíóòðè âìåñòî ôðóêòîâ ñòðàííî ïîáëåñêèâàþùóþ æèäêîñòü. Ðÿäîì ñòîÿë ïóñòîé ñòàêàí ñ çàïàõîì áðåíäè. Åñëè áû íîñ ýëüôà è áåç òîãî íå áûë ïîõîæ íà ðàñïëþùåííûé ïîìèäîð, îíà áû åãî ñìîðùèëà. Ýëüôû âñåãäà áûëè î÷åíü ÷óâñòâèòåëüíû ê àëêîãîëþ. Áðîñèâ âçãëÿä íà ñâîþ õîçÿéêó, îíà çàãëÿíóëà â áàð è íàøëà ïî÷òè ïîëíóþ áóòûëêó. Çíà÷èò, Ãåðìèîíà íå íàïèëàñü äî áåñ÷óâñòâèÿ, ñ îáëåã÷åíèÿ ïîäóìàëà Òâè÷è. Îíà íå óäèâèëàñü áû ýòîìó, çíàÿ, íàñêîëüêî ðàññòðîåííîé áûëà Ãåðìèîíà â ïîñëåäíèå äíè, è õîðîøî ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáå ÷åëîâå÷åñêèå îáû÷àè. Îíà ïëîõî ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñåáå, ÷òî äåëàòü â òîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè áû Ãåðìèîíà âñå-òàêè ðåøèëà óòîïèòü ñâîå ãîðå â âèíå, è î÷åíü îáðàäîâàëàñü, ÷òî åé íå ïðèäåòñÿ èìåòü äåëî ñ ïîäîáíîé ïðîáëåìîé. 

Òâè÷è ìîë÷à íà÷àëà çàíèìàòüñÿ ñâîèìè îáû÷íûìè äåëàìè. Êîãäà îíà ñìåíèëà ïîñòåëüíîå áåëüå, âûòåðëà ïûëü è îòïðàâèëàñü â âàííóþ, äî íåå äîíåññÿ ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû. 

— Äîáðîå óòðî, ãîñïîæà Ãåðìèîíà, — ïîçäîðîâàëàñü Òâè÷è, íå îòâîäÿ âçâîëíîâàííîãî âçãëÿäà îò ïîêðàñíåâøèõ ãëàç õîçÿéêè. 

— Ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî åãî ìîæíî íàçâàòü äîáðûì, — îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñëàáî óëûáíóâøèñü. — Òâè÷è, íå ìîãëà áû òû ïðèíåñòè ìíå çàâòðàê? ß íå õî÷ó ñïóñêàòüñÿ â ñòîëîâóþ. Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, òîëüêî òîñòû è ÷àé. 

Ýòà ïðîñüáà îáåñïîêîèëà ýëüôà, ïîòîìó ÷òî îáû÷íî Ãåðìèîíà çàâòðàêàëà äîâîëüíî îáèëüíî, ïðåäïî÷èòàÿ ïðîïóñòèòü ëàí÷ èëè îáåä. — Ãîñïîæà Ãåðìèîíà, âû áîëåòü? 

— Íåò, ÿ íå áîëüíà. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ â÷åðà íåìíîãî ïåðååëà çà îáåäîì, è íî÷üþ ìíå áûëî íåõîðîøî. 

Íå óäîâëåòâîðèâøèñü ýòèì îòâåòîì, íî íå â ñèëàõ áîðîòüñÿ ñî ñâîåé ïðèðîäîé è òðåáîâàòü îáúÿñíåíèé, Òâè÷è ïðèñåëà è èñ÷åçëà. 

×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò íà ñòîëå áûë íàêðûò ñêðîìíûé çàâòðàê, è Ãåðìèîíà ïîïðîñèëà íå áåñïîêîèòü åå, åñëè òîëüêî íå ïðîèçîéäåò ÷òî-òî âàæíîå. 

— È íèêàêèõ ïîñåòèòåëåé, Òâè÷è, êðîìå ìèñòåðà Áëýêà è Äèðåêòîðà Ñíåéïà, — íå òî ÷òîáû îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî âåðèëà â òî, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ïðèéòè, íî íèêîãäà íåëüçÿ áûòü óâåðåííûì… 

Îíà îòêóñèëà êóñî÷åê òîñòà è ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê ÷àÿ, îáðàäîâàííàÿ òåì, ÷òî åå æåëóäîê íå îòêàçûâàåòñÿ ïðèíèìàòü ïèùó. Åé è áåç òîãî áûëî ïëîõî, íå õâàòàëî åùå íîâîãî ïðèñòóïà òîøíîòû. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ñåáÿ íåìíîãî ëó÷øå, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ôèçè÷åñêè, îíà ïîñìîòðåëà â îêíî. Ïîãîäà îïðåäåëåííî ñîîòâåòñòâîâàëà åå íàñòðîåíèþ: òóìàííîå óòðî, ñåðîå è òóñêëîå, äåðåâüÿ, ïðîòÿíóâøèå ê íåáó ñâîè ãîëûå áåçæèçíåííûå ÷åðíûå âåòâè. Âîðîíû óæå âåðíóëèñü çèìîâàòü è îãëàøàëè âîçäóõ ñâîèìè õðèïëûìè êðèêàìè. Ãåðìèîíà äîëãî íàáëþäàëà, êàê îäíà èç ïòèö âûøàãèâàëà ïî áàëþñòðàäå. Êîãäà, íàêîíåö, îíà âçìûëà â íåáî, Ãåðìèîíå îò÷àÿííî çàõîòåëîñü òàê æå ïðîñòî ïîäíÿòüñÿ è âçëåòåòü, íè î ÷åì íå äóìàÿ, íè î ÷åì íå çàáîòÿñü, êðîìå ïèùè è óêðûòèÿ. 

Êîãäà ïòèöà èñ÷åçëà â ãóñòîì òóìàíå, Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà ìûñëåñëèâ. Îíà ìíîãî ÷àñîâ ïðîâåëà â âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ Ñåâåðóñà è óñíóëà íåçàäîëãî äî òîãî, êàê Òâè÷è ïðèøëà åå áóäèòü. Øîðîõ ñâåæèõ ïðîñòûíåé ðàçáóäèë Ãåðìèîíó, è îíà áûëà áëàãîäàðíà çà ýòî, ïîòîìó ÷òî åå ñíû áûëè âåñüìà íåïðèÿòíûìè. Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî åé ïðèøëîñü óâèäåòü. 

Ñíà÷àëà îíà óâèäåëà ìîëîäóþ æåíùèíó, êîòîðóþ èçíàñèëîâàëè íà ãëàçàõ ìóæà è äåòåé. Èçíàñèëîâàë ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, ëèöî êîòîðîãî áûëî ñêðûòî ìàñêîé, íî ñóäÿ ïî åãî ïîâåäåíèþ, îí íå ïîëó÷àë óäîâîëüñòâèÿ îò ïðîöåññà. Îí èçáåãàë ôèçè÷åñêîãî êîíòàêòà, íàñêîëüêî ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî. Ðóêàìè îí õâàòàëñÿ çà êðàé ñòîëà, íå ïðèêàñàÿñü ê ðàñïðîñòåðòîìó ïåðåä íèì òåëó. Â òî âðåìÿ êàê îñòàëüíûå Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ óõìûëÿëèñü — Ìàëôîé äàæå îáëèçûâàëñÿ — îí äî êðîâè çàêóñèë ãóáó. 

Îíà âèäåëà, êàê îí âåðíóëñÿ äîìîé. Îí åäâà óñïåë çàïåðåòü è çà÷àðîâàòü äâåðü, ïîòîì ïîì÷àëñÿ â âàííóþ, ãäå åãî ñòîøíèëî. Ïîñëå ýòîãî îí ïðèíÿë äóø, ðàñòèðàÿ ñâîþ êîæó ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî îíà ïîêðàñíåëà. È âñå ýòî âðåìÿ îí ïîâòîðÿë: "Òû äåëàåøü ýòî äëÿ íåãî, Ñåâåðóñ, òû äåëàåøü ýòî òîëüêî äëÿ íåãî, âñåãî ëèøü ïÿòü ìåñÿöåâ, è âñå çàêîí÷èòñÿ, òû äåëàåøü ýòî äëÿ íåãî". 

Îíà ñòàëà ñâèäåòåëåì è äðóãèõ ïîäîáíûõ "ìèññèé". Î÷åâèäíî, Ìàëôîé — èëè Òåìíûé Ëîðä — ïðåêðàñíî çíàëè ñëàáûå ñòîðîíû íîâè÷êîâ, è âûáèðàëè çàäà÷ó, âûïîëíåíèå êîòîðîé ñòàëî áû äëÿ íèõ òÿæåëûì èñïûòàíèåì. Ïî÷òè âñåãäà æåðòâàìè Ñåâåðóñà ñòàíîâèëèñü æåíùèíû. 

"_×òî æå, òåïåðü ÿ ïîíèìàþ_", — äóìàëà îíà. — "_Íî êàê ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ ïðåîäîëåòü ýòîò áàðüåð? Åäèíñòâåííàÿ íàäåæäà íà òî, ÷òî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ïðîáóäèë ýòîò ïðîêëÿòûé ñòîë. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, îíè âñåãäà èñïîëüçîâàëè ñòîëû. Ìîæåò áûòü, åñëè â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ìû ïîïðîáóåì â ïîñòåëè… åñëè îí áóäåò, ýòîò ñëåäóþùèé ðàç…_". 

Ãåðìèîíà äîåäàëà âòîðîé òîñò, êîãäà ñíîâà ïîÿâèëàñü Òâè÷è. 

— Ïðîñòèòå, ÷òî ìåøàþ âàì, ãîñïîæà Ãåðìèîíà, íî âû ñêàçàòü, ÷òî åñëè ÷òî-òî âàæíîå... 

Îíà ïðîòÿíóëà åé íîìåð "Åæåäíåâíîãî Ïðîðîêà". — ß äóìàåò, âû çàõîòåòü ýòî ïðî÷èòàòü. 

Êîíå÷íî, îíà õîòåëà ýòî ïðî÷èòàòü. Îíà ñîâåðøåííî çàáûëà î Âðèòåð, Äåííèñå è åãî äåëå. Ïîäàðîê Ñåâåðóñà (ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíà âîñïðèíèìàëà ýòî êàê ïîäàðîê) ïîëíîñòüþ îòâëåê åå âíèìàíèå. Òåì íå ìåíåå, îòâëå÷üñÿ íà ÷òåíèå ãàçåòû áûëî áû íåïëîõî, è Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà íîìåð. Ñîäåðæàíèå ïðåâçîøëî åå îæèäàíèÿ. 

_ÊÎËÄÎÂÑÊÈÅ ÇÀÊÎÍÛ — ÇÀÊÎÍÍÎÑÒÜ ÈËÈ ÏÐÅÑÒÓÏËÅÍÈÅ ÏÐÎÒÈÂ ×ÅËÎÂÅ×ÍÎÑÒÈ? _

_Ðèòà Âðèòåð, Ëîíäîí. _

Çà ïîñëåäíèå ÷åòûðå ãîäà ìû ñòàëè ñâèäåòåëÿìè çíà÷èòåëüíûõ ïåðåìåí â Áðèòàíñêîé Êîëäîâñêîé Þðèäè÷åñêîé Ñèñòåìå, áëàãîäàðÿ íåóñòàííîé ðàáîòå Ìèíèñòðà Ìàãèè Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Áëàãîäàðÿ åãî íåóòîìèìîìó ñòðåìëåíèþ ê ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè Áðèòàíñêîå Êîëäîâñêîå Îáùåñòâî ïîëó÷èëî Êîíñòèòóöèþ, êîòîðàÿ îõðàíÿåò ïðàâà ÷åëîâåêà. Ìíîæåñòâî ãîëîñîâ ïðîòåñòîâàëî ïðîòèâ "ïîçîðíîãî êîïèðîâàíèÿ ìàããëîâñêèõ îáû÷àåâ", íî ìû õîòåëè áû íàïîìíèòü ñâîèì ÷èòàòåëÿì, ÷òî Åæåäíåâíûé Ïðîðîê îäíèì èç ïåðâûõ ïîääåðæàë íîâûå èäåè ìîëîäîãî ìèíèñòðà. 

Ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, ìû íå ïðîñòî èìååì ïðàâî, íî è ñ÷èòàåì ñâîåé îáÿçàííîñòüþ îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèå ìèíèñòðà íà ñëó÷àé, êîòîðûé âíå âñÿêèõ ñîìíåíèé çàñëóæèâàåò ïðèñòàëüíîãî ðàññìîòðåíèÿ è, âîçìîæíî, ïðèâåäåò ê äàëüíåéøåìó ñîâåðøåíñòâîâàíèþ íàøåé þðèäè÷åñêîé ñèñòåìû. 

Áîëüøèíñòâî íàøèõ ÷èòàòåëåé, êîíå÷íî æå, ïîìíÿò óæàñíûé äåíü 26 èþíÿ 1998 ãîäà — äåíü, êîòîðûé íàâñåãäà îñòàíåòñÿ â íàøåé ïàìÿòè êàê "Äåíü ðåçíè íà âðó÷åíèè äèïëîìîâ". Ýòè óæàñíûå ñîáûòèÿ íèêîãäà áû íå ïðîèçîøëè, åñëè áû íå óñèëèÿ îäíîãî èç ó÷åíèêîâ Õîãâàðöà — Êîëèí Êðèâè, ñåìíàäöàòè ëåò îò ðîäó, ìàããëîðîæäåííûé êîëäóí è âûäàþùèéñÿ ñòóäåíò ïîääàëñÿ äüÿâîëüñêîìó èñêóøåíèþ Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êîãî, ÷üå ìîãóùåñòâî ðèñîâàëî çàìàí÷èâûå êàðòèíû â þíîì íåîêðåïøåì óìå. Ïîä÷èíÿÿñü ñâîåìó Òåìíîìó Ïîâåëèòåëþ, îí äåçàêòèâèðîâàë àíòè-àïïàðàíòíûå ÷àðû, çàùèùàþùèå øêîëó, è äàë Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ âîçìîæíîñòü ïðîíèêíóòü âíóòðü, ÷òî ïðèíåñëî ñìåðòü è óæàñ ó÷èòåëÿì, ñòóäåíòàì è èõ ðîäèòåëÿì. 

Âïîëíå ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî Ìèíèñòåðñòâî íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî çàêëþ÷èëî Êðèâè â Àçêàáàí, êàê åäèíñòâåííîãî äîñòóïíîãî íà òîò ìîìåíò âèíîâíèêà ñîáûòèé. Ýòî áûëà ñëîæíàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ, òðåáîâàâøàÿ îò÷àÿííûõ ìåð, ÷òîáû ïðåïîäíåñòè óðîê è óäåðæàòü äðóãèõ ìîëîäûõ ëþäåé îò ïîäîáíîãî øàãà. 

Ïðîøëî ìíîãî ëåò ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê áûë ïîáåæäåí Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êòî, à Êîëèí Êðèâè, êîòîðîìó ñåé÷àñ òðèäöàòü òðè ãîäà, äî ñèõ ïîð óãàñàåò â Àçêàáàíå. 

Ìû âñòðåòèëèñü ñ Äåííèñîì Êðèâè, ìëàäøèì áðàòîì Êîëèíà, â ñêðîìíîé êâàðòèðêå, ãäå îí æèâåò ñ ìàòåðüþ è îòöîì. "Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ïðåäïî÷åë áû æèòü ñðåäè âîëøåáíèêîâ", — ãîâîðèò Äåííèñ, è åãî ïðîíçèòåëüíî ñèíèå ãëàçà íàïîëíÿþòñÿ ñëåçàìè. — "Íî ÿ íå ìîãó îñòàâèòü ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé. Îíè íóæäàþòñÿ â äåíüãàõ. Êàæäûé ìåñÿö ÿ îòäàþ èì ÷àñòü ñâîåãî çàðàáîòêà". 

Äîì Êðèâè ïðîèçâîäèò âïå÷àòëåíèå áëàãîðîäíîé áåäíîñòè. "Ìû íå áîãàòû, íî ó íàñ åñòü Äåííèñ", — ãîâîðèò ìèñòåð Êðèâè, áûâøèé ìîëî÷íèê, êîòîðîìó óæå çà ñåìüäåñÿò. Â òå÷åíèå äîëãèõ øåñòíàäöàòè ëåò êàæäûé âå÷åð ìèñòåð Êðèâè çàæèãàåò ñâå÷ó â ïàìÿòü î ñûíå, êîòîðûé, êàê îí ñ÷èòàåò, ïîãèá â àâàðèè. Òîëüêî Äåííèñ íåñåò íà ñåáå äâîéíîé ãðóç, çíàÿ ïðàâäó è ðàçäåëÿÿ ãîðå ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé. 

Îí ïîêàçûâàåò íàì ñòîïêó ïåðãàìåíòîâ, êîòîðûå ïðÿ÷åò îò ðîäèòåëåé. — "Ýòî ïðîøåíèÿ, êîòîðûå ÿ íàïðàâëÿë â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî. Íî áîþñü, ÷òî ïîñëå âñåõ ýòèõ ëåò ó ìåíÿ áîëüøå íå îñòàëîñü ñèë". 

Îäèí èç óãëîâ ãîñòèíîé ïðåâðàùåí â àëòàðü èõ ïîãèáøåãî ñûíà. Òðîãàòåëüíûé ðèñóíîê, êîòîðûé îí íàðèñîâàë, êîãäà åìó áûëî ïÿòü ëåò: ïàïà, ìàìà è äâà ìàëåíüêèõ ìàëü÷èêà â ÿðêîì öâåòóùåì ñàäó. "Âñå òàê è äîëæíî áûëî áûòü", — ãîâîðèò ìèññèñ Êðèâè, íå â ñèëàõ ñäåðæàòü ñëåçû. — "Íî ñóäüáà îòíÿëà ó íàñ íàøåãî ïåðâåíöà". Äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè îíà îòêðûâàåò íåáîëüøóþ êîðîáî÷êó, êîòîðóþ Êîëèí ñäåëàë äëÿ íåå êî Äíþ Ìàòåðè, è ïîêàçûâàåò ôîòîãðàôèè èç òåõ ñ÷àñòëèâûõ âðåìåí, êîãäà íåáî åùå íå çàòÿíóëè òåìíûå òó÷è. 

Äëÿ ýòèõ ïðîñòûõ ëþäåé, ãîðäî íåñóùèõ ñâîå áðåìÿ, âîçâðàùåíèå Êîëèíà ñòàíåò èñïîëíåíèåì çàâåòíîé ìå÷òû. Íî ñäåëàåò ëè Ìèíèñòåðñòâî âîçìîæíûì ýòî ñ÷àñòüå? Ðåàëüíî ëè ýòî? Ìû ñïðîñèëè îá ýòîì äîêòîðà Âàñèëèÿ Àíòîíîâè÷à Îáëîìîâà, ÷ëåíà-êîððåñïîíäåíòà Ï.Ð.Î.Â.À.Ë. (Ïîääåðæêà, Ðåàáèëèòàöèÿ è Îáó÷åíèå Âûïóùåííûõ ïî Àìíèñòèè Ëèö). "Îáùåå êîëè÷åñòâî çëà â ìèðå îñòàåòñÿ ïîñòîÿííûì", — îòâå÷àåò îí. — "Ïîýòîìó åñëè âû åãî âûïóñòèòå, ýòî íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèò". 

Äåííèñ Êðèâè, ÿâëÿþùèéñÿ â íàñòîÿùåå âðåìÿ ëè÷íûì ïîìîùíèêîì Ìèíèñòðà Ïîòòåðà, ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûì ìîæíî âîñõèùàòüñÿ íå òîëüêî çà åãî áåçóäåðæíóþ ñìåëîñòü, çàÿâëÿåò: "ß íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèë îá ýòîì ñ ìèíèñòðîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ïîòåðÿë â òîé ðåçíå ñâîåãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà, è ó ìåíÿ íå õâàòàëî õðàáðîñòè íàïîìèíàòü î ñëó÷àå, ïðè÷èíèâøåì åìó ñòîëüêî áîëè". 

Èñïîëíåííûé ñàìîãî èñêðåííåãî ñîñòðàäàíèÿ, Åæåäíåâíûé ïðîðîê íå ñîìíåâàåòñÿ â ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè òðåáîâàíèÿ áðàòà è ïðåäîñòàâëÿåò âîçìîæíîñòü âûñêàçàòü ñâîå ìíåíèå áåççàùèòíîìó ìîëîäîìó ÷åëîâåêó. 

Ìû óâåðåíû, ÷òî åñëè áû Äåííèñ Êðèâè ïðåîäîëåë óãðûçåíèÿ ñîâåñòè, Ìèíèñòð Ïîòòåð íå óñïîêîèëñÿ áû, ïîêà ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèå èíñòàíöèè íå ðàññìîòðåëè ïðîøåíèå åãî ïîìîùíèêà. 

Ïðîøëî øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò — äîëãèé ñðîê, íî íå âñå åùå ïîòåðÿíî. Ñåãîäíÿ ìèñòåð Êðèâè-ìëàäøèé ïðåäñòàâèò åùå îäíî, áóäåì íàäåÿòüñÿ, ïîñëåäíåå ïðîøåíèå â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî. Îí íå òðåáóåò íè÷åãî íåâûïîëíèìîãî. Îí âñåãî ëèøü ïðîñèò ïåðåñìîòðà ðåøåíèÿ, êîòîðîå êîãäà-òî êàçàëîñü âïîëíå ëîãè÷íûì. Ñåãîäíÿ, â ýðó íîâîé äåìîêðàòèè è çàêîííîñòè, áåñ÷åëîâå÷íûå ìåòîäû íå ìîãóò áûòü îïðàâäàíû. Ìû âåðèì, ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ñïîñîáåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü ÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ òðàãåäèþ è ñïîñîáåí ïðèçíàòü íåäîñòàòêè ñóäåáíîé ñèñòåìû. Ìû âåðèì â çàêîííîñòü. È ìû íàäååìñÿ, ÷òî Êîëèí Êðèâè çàñëóæèë åå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðî÷èòàëà ñòàòüþ äâàæäû. Îíà áûëà íàïèñàíà â íåâûíîñèìî âûñîêîïàðíîì òîíå, íî Ðèòà Âðèòåð çíàëà, êàê åé óáåäèòü ñâîèõ ÷èòàòåëåé. Ìîæåò áûòü, îíà è íàïèñàëà ñåíòèìåíòàëüíóþ åðóíäó, íî îíà äîñòèãëà ñâîåé öåëè. È, ÷òî ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, îíà ñäåðæàëà ñâîå îáåùàíèå íå íàïàäàòü íà Ãàððè. Âîçìîæíî, ïîëåòÿò äðóãèå ãîëîâû, íî â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îíè ýòî çàñëóæèëè. Òåïåðü âñå, ÷òî îíè ìîãëè ñäåëàòü — ýòî æäàòü ðåàêöèè Ìèíèñòåðñòâà. 


	30. Chapter 30

ÃËÀÂÀ 30 

Ðèòó Âðèòåð ìîæíî áûëî íàçâàòü äåìàãîãîì, ïîïóëèñòîì è îñòàëüíûìè ëåñòíûìè ýïèòåòàìè, êîòîðûìè åå íàãðàæäàëè êîëëåãè, áîëåå âíèìàòåëüíûå ê ïðîôåññèîíàëüíîé ýòèêå, íî îíà, âíå âñÿ÷åñêèõ ñîìíåíèé, óìåëà ìàíèïóëèðîâàòü ìíåíèåì ÷èòàòåëåé. Ïðè÷åì íàñòîëüêî õîðîøî, ÷òî ïî òîíó åå ñòàòüè äàæå ñàìûé òóïîé ñîòðóäíèê Ìèíèñòåðñòâà íå ìîã íå ïîíÿòü, ÷òî åñëè ðåàêöèÿ íå ïîñëåäóåò íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî, îáùåñòâåííîå ìíåíèå áóäåò ïðîòåñòîâàòü. Óæå â ïîëäåíü òîãî æå äíÿ Ìèíèñòð ñîçâàë íà÷àëüíèêîâ îòäåëîâ íà ñðî÷íîå âíåî÷åðåäíîå ñîâåùàíèå. Íà ñîâåùàíèè ïðèñóòñòâîâàë Äåííèñ Êðèâè, íàõîäÿùèéñÿ â ñîñòîÿíèè êðàéíåãî íåðâíîãî âîçáóæäåíèÿ. 

Äèñêóññèÿ áûëà ãîðÿ÷åé. Õîòÿ áîëüøèíñòâî ó÷àñòíèêîâ ñîãëàøàëîñü ñ òåì, ÷òî ñ «Äåëîì Êðèâè» íåîáõîäèìî ÷òî-òî ïðåäïðèíÿòü, áûëè è òàêèå, êîòîðûå ðåøèòåëüíî îòêàçûâàëèñü èäòè íà ïîâîäó ãàçåòíîé ñòàòüè, òåì áîëåå, íàïèñàííîé ÿçâîé Âðèòåð. Îíè ÿðîñòíî íàêèíóëèñü íà Äåííèñà, è îò óãðîçû ñîñòàâèòü êîìïàíèþ áðàòó åãî ñïàñëî òîëüêî âìåøàòåëüñòâî áîëåå çäðàâîìûñëÿùèõ ÷èíîâíèêîâ, ñ÷èòàâøèõ, ÷òî ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà íåëüçÿ ïðîêëèíàòü çà òî, ÷òî ïîñëå ñòîëüêèõ áåçóñïåøíûõ ïðîñüá îí ïðèáåã ê áîëåå îò÷àÿííûì ìåðàì. 

Íàêîíåö îíè áîëüøèíñòâîì ãîëîñîâ ïðèíÿëè ðåøåíèå – Ãàððè ïðåäïî÷åë áû, ÷òîáû ðåøåíèå áûëî ïðèíÿòî åäèíîãëàñíî, íî ó÷èòûâàÿ ñåðüåçíîñòü êîíôëèêòà, ýòî áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íåâîçìîæíî – íàçíà÷èòü äàòîé ñëóøàíèÿ ñëåäóþùóþ ïÿòíèöó, 19 îêòÿáðÿ. 

Ñðàçó æå ïîñëå ýòîãî ìèíèñòåðñòâî çàáóðëèëî ëèõîðàäî÷íîé äåÿòåëüíîñòüþ. Íåîáõîäèìî áûëî ïîäãîòîâèòü îôèöèàëüíîå ñîîáùåíèå äëÿ ïðåññû – â î÷åíü îñòîðîæíûõ âûðàæåíèÿõ, åñòåñòâåííî – íàçíà÷èòü ñóäåé, è, ÷òî íàèáîëåå âàæíî, âûçâàòü ñâèäåòåëåé. 

Â ñâÿçè ñ ýòèì Ãåðìèîíà ïîëó÷èëà îñÿçàåìûé ðåçóëüòàò ñâîèõ óñèëèé â âèäå îôèöèàëüíîãî ïèñüìà, êîòîðîå ïîçäíî âå÷åðîì áûëî äîñòàâëåíî åé ìèíèñòåðñêîé ñîâîé. 19 îêòÿáðÿ â 11.00 òðåáîâàëîñü åå ïðèñóòñòâèå â ñóäå äëÿ äà÷è ïîêàçàíèé ïî ïîâîäó ñîáûòèé 26 èþëÿ 1998 ãîäà. Ïèñüìî áûëî ïîäïèñàíî åå ìóæåì. 

Åñëè áû îíà íå áûëà íàñòîëüêî ïîäàâëåíà èç-çà ïðîáëåì ñ Ñåâåðóñîì, ýòîò âûçîâ âûçâàë áû ó íåå áîëåå âîñòîðæåííóþ ðåàêöèþ, ÷åì ñëàáàÿ óëûáêà, êîòîðàÿ íå ñëèøêîì îæèâèëà åå ãðóñòíîå ëèöî. 

Âåñü äåíü îíà íå ìîãëà îòâëå÷üñÿ îò ìûñëåé î Ñåâåðóñå, ïðè÷åì  ýòè ìûñëè óïîðíî õîäèëè ïî êðóãó. Îíà íàïèñàëà åìó ëþáîâíîå ïèñüìî, à îí ïåðåñëàë åé ìûñëåñëèâ. Â íåì áûëè òîëüêî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ – íàñèëèå, æåñòîêîñòü è áåçûñõîäíîñòü. Îíà îæèäàëà íàéòè õîòü ÷òî-òî åùå. Åñëè áûòü òî÷íîé, ïîñëå åå ïåðâîãî «ïîñåùåíèÿ» îíà îæèäàëà ýïèçîäà, ðàññêàçûâàþùåãî î íåóäà÷íîé ïîïûòêå çàâÿçàòü îòíîøåíèÿ ñ äðóãîé æåíùèíîé, âîçðîäèâøåé â åãî ïàìÿòè òå æå ñàìûå óæàñíûå êàðòèíû, ÷òî è èõ ñòîëü ïëà÷åâíî çàêîí÷èâøååñÿ ñâèäàíèå â åãî äîìå. Íå òî, ÷òîáû ýòî ìîãëî åå îáðàäîâàòü – êàê è áîëüøèíñòâî æåíùèí, îíà ëåëåÿëà íàäåæäó áûòü åäèíñòâåííîé è íåïîâòîðèìîé – íî â ýòîì áûë çäðàâûé ñìûñë. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí óæå íå ìîëîä. Ëîãè÷íî ïðåäïîëàãàòü, ÷òî ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå áûëî. Íî íåò. ×òî íåèçáåæíî ïðèâåëî ê çàêëþ÷åíèþ î òîì, ÷òî âåñü åãî ñåêñóàëüíûé îïûò, åñëè ýòî ìîæíî òàê íàçâàòü, çàêëþ÷àëñÿ â óíèæåíèè è íàñèëèè. 

Ãåðìèîíà íè ñåêóíäû íå ñîìíåâàëàñü â òîì, ÷òî åå ýòî íå êàñàëîñü. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî îí íå ïðè÷èíèë áû åé áîëè. Íî ñàì îí ÿâíî â ýòîì ñîìíåâàëñÿ. Ïîöåëóè è íåæíûå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, âåðîÿòíî, íå ïîïàäàëè â ýòó êàòåãîðèþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî íèêîãäà íå áûëè ÷àñòüþ åãî ãíóñíûõ äåéñòâèé â êà÷åñòâå Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Íèêàêèõ íåïðèÿòíûõ àññîöèàöèé, ïîêà äåëî îãðàíè÷èâàåòñÿ îáúÿòèÿìè è ïîöåëóÿìè. Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà. Åäèíñòâåííûì ñêîëüêî-íèáóäü ïîëîæèòåëüíûì ìîìåíòîì áûëî òî, ÷òî îí, ïîõîæå, ïðåîäîëåë îòâðàùåíèå ê ôèçè÷åñêîìó êîíòàêòó. 

Íî êàêèì äîëæåí áûòü ñëåäóþùèé åå øàã? Êîíå÷íî, îíà ìîãëà áû ïðîñòî îòïðàâèòüñÿ â Õîãâàðö è ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì . Ñíà÷àëà ýòà ìûñëü êàçàëàñü åé ëîãè÷íîé, íî êîãäà îíà íà÷àëà ïðåäñòàâëÿòü ñåáå ýòó ñöåíó, äóìàÿ î òîì, ÷òî êîíêðåòíî îíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñêàçàòü, ðåøèìîñòè ó íåå ïîóáàâèëîñü. Ïîêàçûâàòü, ÷òî îíà æàëååò åãî, íåëüçÿ íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå. Ñî÷óâñòâèå? Ñêîðåå âñåãî, îí ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî íåäîñòîèí ýòîãî. Èëè, õóæå òîãî, îí ìîæåò âñïîìíèòü ñòàðûå ïðèâû÷êè è áåçæàëîñòíî âûñòàâèòü åå âîí. Èì îáîèì áûëî íåîáõîäèìî ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè ïðîøëîãî. Âîçìîæíî, îíè ìîãëè áû ñäåëàòü ýòî âìåñòå. Îíà íåíàäîëãî çàäåðæàëàñü íà ìûñëè íàïèñàòü åìó åùå îäíî ïèñüìî. Íî ïèñüìî òîëüêî óâåëè÷èò ðèñê ñíîâà íåïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿòü äðóã äðóãà. Âñå äîïîëíèòåëüíûå ôàêòîðû, êîòîðûå îáëåã÷àþò ðàçãîâîð – òîí ãîëîñà, âçãëÿäû, ïîçà – áóäóò ïîòåðÿíû, è îí ìîæåò ñîâåðøåííî íåïðàâèëüíî èñòîëêîâàòü åå ñëîâà. Íå ðàçãîâîð è íå ïèñüìî. ×òî æå åùå? Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî çàøëà â òóïèê. 

Îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî áëèçêà ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ïîãðóçèòüñÿ â æàëîñòü ê ñåáå, êîãäà ïîÿâèëàñü ñîâà èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà. ×òî æ, åñòü õîòü ÷òî-òî, ÷òî îíà ñäåëàëà ïðàâèëüíî. Îíà ïîñòàðàåòñÿ, ÷òîáû åå ïîêàçàíèÿ çàùèùàëè Êîëèíà. Ìîæåò è îñòàëüíûå ïîñòóïÿò òàêæå. Áëàãîäàðíàÿ ñëó÷àþ çà îòâëå÷åíèå îò òÿæåëûõ ìûñëåé, îíà íà÷àëà ïðèêèäûâàòü, êòî åùå áóäåò ïðèãëàøåí â êà÷åñòâå ñâèäåòåëåé. Äàìáëäîð, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, ñêîðåå âñåãî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, åãî áûâøèé äåêàí. Âîçìîæíî, êòî-òî èç åãî äðóçåé. Óèçëè! Êîíå÷íî, åé ïðèäåòñÿ âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ Óèçëè. Îíà íà÷àëà ÷óâñòâîâàòü íåïðèÿòíóþ òÿæåñòü â æåëóäêå. Ñèðèóñ è… êîíå÷íî, îíè ïðèãëàñÿò Ñåâåðóñà! Îí åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî ìîæåò äàòü çàñëóæèâàþùèå äîâåðèÿ ïîêàçàíèÿ, êàñàþùèåñÿ äðóãîé, Òåìíîé, ñòîðîíû. Áûâøèé Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ è ãåðîé âîéíû. Íåò ñîìíåíèÿ, ÷òî îí òàì áóäåò. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî áóäåò ïëîõî ñïàòü äî ñàìîãî ñóäà. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî òÿæåëûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé, êîòîðûå îíà ïîñòàðàëàñü çàäâèíóòü ïîãëóáæå â ïàìÿòü, òåïåðü ñîáèðàëîñü âñïëûòü íàðóæó. 

Â ëó÷øåì ñëó÷àå, ýòî áóäåò óæàñíî. Â õóäøåì… î õóäøåì ñåé÷àñ ëó÷øå áûëî íå äóìàòü. 

-----*****----- 

Ê 19 îêòÿáðÿ ïîãîäà íèñêîëüêî íå óëó÷øèëàñü, è òå äâàäöàòü ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûå äîëæíû áûëè ïðåäñòàòü ïåðåä ñóäåéñêîé êîëëåãèåé, ïðîñíóâøèñü, ïîñìîòðåëè â îêíî è ãðóñòíî ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî â òàêîé äåíü íàìíîãî ïðèÿòíåå áûëî áû ïîäîëüøå íå âûëåçàòü èç ïîñòåëè. Ó âñåõ ó íèõ áûëî íå÷òî îáùåå: îíè áîÿëèñü òîãî, ÷òî èõ îæèäàåò – ïî ðàçíûì ïðè÷èíàì, íî îäèíàêîâî ñèëüíî. 

Ýòî áûë íàñòîÿùèé òðàóðíûé äåíü – íå ñëèøêîì õîëîäíûé, íî äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîìîçãëûé, âåòåð íå íàñòîëüêî ñèëüíûé, ÷òîáû ñðûâàòü øëÿïû, íî âñå æå ïðîíèçûâàþùèé äî êîñòåé. Íåïðåðûâíûé ìåëêèé äîæäü óõèòðÿëñÿ ïðîìî÷èòü äàæå ñàìóþ ïëîòíóþ òêàíü. Ýòî áûëà òà ðàçíîâèäíîñòü äîæäÿ, êîòîðûé íå ñìûâàåò ãðÿçü, íî êàê áû ðàñòâîðÿåò åå â ñâîèõ êàïëÿõ, à ïîòîì ïåðåíîñèò, îñòàâëÿÿ â âîëîñàõ è íà îäåæäå, òàê ÷òî äàæå ïîñëå êîðîòêîé ïðîáåæêè ïîä ýòèì äîæäåì ëþäåé ïåðåïîëíÿåò æåëàíèå îêàçàòüñÿ ïîä ãîðÿ÷èì äóøåì è ïåðåîäåòüñÿ âî âñå ÷èñòîå. Ýòî áûëà èìåííî òà ïîãîäà, îò êîòîðîé õîðîøåå íàñòðîåíèå ñòàíîâèòüñÿ ïëîõèì, à ïëîõîå - òÿæåëîé äåïðåññèåé. Âñå âîêðóã êàçàëîñü ñåðûì, êàê áóäòî âåòåð è äîæäü ðàñòâîðèëè âñå êðàñêè. 

Ïëîõîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå, êîòîðîå âîçíèêëî ó Ãåðìèîíû ñðàçó ïîñëå ïîëó÷åíèÿ âûçîâà â ñóä, íå îáìàíóëî åå – òðè ïîñëåäíèå íî÷è îíà ïî÷òè íå ñïàëà. Âå÷åðîì, ïðåäøåñòâîâàâøèì ñëóøàíèþ, îíà íåäîëãî ïîãîâîðèëà ñ Ñèðèóñîì. Íî ýòîò ðàçãîâîð íå ïîìîã åé óñïîêîèòü íàïðÿæåííûå íåðâû. 

         _"Êàê îí?"_

_         "Ëó÷øå íå ñïðàøèâàé, Ìèîíà."_

_         "ß óæå ñïðîñèëà. Ðàññêàæè ìíå, Ñèðèóñ!"_

_ "Íó ÷òî æå… Â÷åðà îí âïåðâûå çàÿâèëñÿ íà çàâòðàê íåáðèòûì. Èç ñòóäåíòîâ íèêòî íå ìîæåò ïîìíèòü, êàêèì îí áûë… íó, ðàíüøå, íî ïåðñîíàë åùå ïîìíèò. Âñå ïî÷òè òàê æå ïëîõî, êàê òîãäà."_

_"Îí ãîâîðèë ÷òî-íèáóäü îáî ìíå?"_

_"Ìèîíà, îí íå ãîâîðèò! Îí òîëüêî íàáðàñûâàåòñÿ íà âñåõ!"_

_"Îí… ÷òî?"_

_"Íå ôèçè÷åñêè! Ñëîâåñíî. Îí ïðîñòî æåëàåò îáèäåòü êàæäîãî, êòî ê íåñ÷àñòüþ ñâîåìó îêàæåòñÿ íà åãî ïóòè."_

_"Îí áóäåò… îí ïðèäåò çàâòðà?"_

_"'Ñîáèðàåòñÿ, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, è ýòî îäíà èç ïðè÷èí, ïî êîòîðîé îí âåäåò ñåáÿ êàê íåâûíîñèìàÿ ñêîòèíà."_

Îíà îõîòíî ñîãëàñèëàñü áû íà ÷óìó èëè êàêóþ-íèáóäü äðóãóþ êîøìàðíóþ áîëåçíü, êîòîðàÿ ïîçâîëèëà áû åé èçáåæàòü ýòîãî ñëóøàíèÿ, íî ïðîñíóâøèñü, Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî çäîðîâîé. Òîëüêî ãîëîâà áûëà òÿæåëîé îò áåññîííèöû. Òâè÷è çàñòàâèëà åå ïîçàâòðàêàòü, ïîòîì îíà îäåëàñü äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè è, êîãäà òÿíóòü ñòàëî óæå íåâîçìîæíî, àïïàðèðîâàëà íà Ïîëèòè÷åñêóþ Àëëåþ. 

Åñëè áû îíà ñïåöèàëüíî ïëàíèðîâàëà ïîÿâèòüñÿ îäíîâðåìåííî ñ Àðòóðîì, Ìîëëè è Äæèííè, ó íåå íå ïîëó÷èëîñü áû íàñòîëüêî òî÷íî. 

Ñòàðøèå Óèçëè çà ýòè ãîäû ïî÷òè íå èçìåíèëèñü. Òî, ÷òî Àðòóð äåñÿòü ëåò áûë Ìèíèñòðîì Ìàãèè, íå ñäåëàëî åãî ìåíåå ðàññåÿííûì èëè áîëåå ñïîñîáíûì ïðîòèâîðå÷èòü æåíå. Ìîëëè âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàëà îïåêàòü ïî ïóñòÿêàì ñâîþ, òåïåðü óæå òðèäöàòè òðåõ ëåòíþþ äî÷ü, êîòîðàÿ çàìåòíî ñòåñíÿëàñü ïîäîáíîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ ìàòåðè. Ãåðìèîíà ïîÿâèëàñü êàê ðàç â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ìèññèñ Óèçëè ðåçêî îò÷èòàëà ñâîåãî ìóæà, ìîë÷à âûñëóøàâøåãî åå ïðåòåíçèè, à ïîòîì ïîñëþíÿâèëà óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö, ÷òîáû óáðàòü ñ íîñà Äæèííè êàêóþ-òî âîîáðàæàåìóþ ãðÿçü. Ãåðìèîíà çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ, è ïîøëà â ñòîðîíó ýòîé ìàëåíüêîé ãðóïïû. Ìèññèñ Óèçëè óâèäåëà åå, ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÷òî-òî ñâîåìó âîçëþáëåííîìó ñåìåéñòâó è áûñòðî ïîâåëà èõ êî âõîäó â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî. 

Ó Ãåðìèîíû îáîðâàëîñü ñåðäöå. Ïðîøëî ñòîëüêî ëåò, è îíà äî ñèõ ïîð… Åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â ãëàçàõ Äæèííè ïðîìåëüêíóëî ïîíèìàíèå - ÷òî-òî çíàêîìîå, êàêàÿ-òî èñêðà äóøåâíîãî òåïëà. Íî ñàìûé ìëàäøèé ðåáåíîê Ìîëëè êàê âñåãäà ñòàðàëñÿ óáåðå÷ü ìàòü îò ëèøíèõ ïåðåæèâàíèé, êîòîðûå îáÿçàòåëüíî âûçâàëà áû âñòðå÷à ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Òàê ÷òî Ãåðìèîíå îñòàëîñü òîëüêî ñìîòðåòü èì â ñïèíû, ïîêà îíè ìåäëåííî ïîäíèìàëèñü ïî ëåñòíèöå ê âõîäíîé äâåðè. 

Îíà âñå åùå áîðîëàñü ñ ðàçî÷àðîâàíèåì, êîãäà íà åå ïëå÷î ëåãëà òÿæåëàÿ ðóêà, ÷óòü íå ñâàëèâøàÿ åå ñ íîã. – Î, äåâî÷êà, ãäå æ òû ïðÿòàëàñü âñå ýòî âðåìÿ? – óñëûøàëà îíà õîðîøî çíàêîìûé ðîêî÷óùèé ãîëîñ. 

- Õàãðèä! -  Ñëåçû ïîêàçàëèñü ó íåå èç ãëàç, è îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü, òóò æå îêàçàâøèñü ïîäíÿòîé íà äâà ôóòà îò çåìëè è ïðèæàòîé ê ãðóäè ïîëóãèãàíòà. – Õàãðèä, ÿ… èçâèíè, ÿ íèêîãäà íå çàõîäèëà ê òåáå… 

- Âñå íîðìàëüíî, ìèëàÿ, ÿ æå çíàþ, ÷òî ó òåáÿ äðóãèõ çàáîò ïîëíî áûëî!  Íàäî æå, êàêîé òû ñòàëà êðàñàâèöåé! 

- Ïîñòàâü åå íà ìåñòî, Õàãðèä,  ðàçâå ìîæíî òàê îáðàùàòüñÿ ñ æåíîé ìèíèñòðà? 

- Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð… - òåïåðü ñäåðæèâàòü ñëåçû ñòàëî ñîâñåì íåâîçìîæíî. Äàìáëäîð íå âûãëÿäåë õîòü íåìíîãî áîëåå ïîñòàðåâøèì. Íàîáîðîò, îí êàçàëñÿ ìîëîæå, ÷åì êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà åãî âïåðâûå – ýòî áûëî öåëóþ æèçíü òîìó íàçàä. Óõîä â îòñòàâêó çàìåòíî ïîìîã åìó âîññòàíîâèòü ñèëû è çäîðîâüå. 

- Ìèññ…ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð! Ðàä ñíîâà âèäåòü âàñ! -  Ýòî íåâåðîÿòíî, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, íî åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå ïî-ïðåæíåìó óñïîêàèâàåò. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, êîãäà îí îáíÿë åå. Íà ìãíîâåíèå îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó íà ïëå÷î ïî÷òåííîãî êîëäóíà, îíà êðàåì ãëàçà óâèäåëà, ÷òî ïîÿâèëàñü «äåëåãàöèÿ» Õîãâàðöà. Ïåðâûì Ñèðèóñ, ïîòîì ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è íàêîíåö… Ñåâåðóñ. 

- Ïðîñòî ïîäîéäè è ïîçäîðîâàéñÿ, - òèõî, ÷òîáû òîëüêî îíà ìîãëà óñëûøàòü, ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð. – Âîò óâèäèøü, ñî âðåìåíåì âñå îáðàçóåòñÿ. Òîëüêî äàé åìó ýòî âðåìÿ. Íî íå îò÷àèâàéñÿ. 

- ß áîþñü, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà.  

- Îí òîæå, äåâî÷êà, îí òîæå.  

Ñèðèóñ îáíÿë åå, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîæàëà åé ðóêó, áðîñèâ íà íåå  ãðóñòíûé è ñî÷óâñòâóþùèé âçãëÿä, îò êîòîðîãî Ãåðìèîíå ñòàëî íåëîâêî. Ñ Ñåâåðóñîì îíà ïîçäîðîâàëàñü ïîñëåäíèì. Ðóêîïîæàòèå, íå õîëîäíîå, äàæå íå ðàâíîäóøíîå… íèêàêîå. Ëèøåííîå ýìîöèé. 

Îíà ïðåäëîæèëà èì ïðîéòè âíóòðü, ïîîáåùàâ ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò. Ïðàâäà çàêëþ÷àëàñü â òîì, ÷òî  îíà áîÿëàñü íà÷àòü çàäûõàòüñÿ, åñëè âîéäåò â çàêðûòîå ïîìåùåíèå íå óñïîêîèâøèñü. 

Îíà òàê òùàòåëüíî èçáåãàëà âñåãî, ÷òî ìîãëî íàïîìíèòü î ïðîøëîì - ïîä ïðîøëûì èìåëîñü â âèäó âñå, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî äî ñìåðòè Ðîíà è ïîñëåäñòâèé, êîòîðûå îíà ïîâëåêëà çà ñîáîé.  È âîò ñåãîäíÿ… Ñåãîäíÿ âñå âåðíóëîñü, ïîäåéñòâîâàâ íà íåå ñèëüíåå, ÷åì îíà îæèäàëà, ñèëüíåå, ÷åì îíà ìîãëà ïðåäñòàâèòü â õóäøåì èç êîøìàðîâ. 

Òàê ÷óâñòâîâàëè ñåáÿ Àäàì è Åâà ïîñëå èçãíàíèÿ èç ðàÿ, ïîäóìàëà îíà, âñïîìèíàÿ  îäíó èç ñàìûõ ëþáèìûõ â äåòñòâå ëåãåíä. Íåóìîëèìîãî èçãíàíèÿ èç ðàÿ Ìèõàèëîì, àðõàíãåëîì ñ îãíåííûì ìå÷îì. Êîãäà îíè æèëè â ðàþ, ïîëüçóÿñü âñåì, ÷òî èì áûëî äàðîâàíî, îíè äàæå íå ÷óâñòâîâàëè ñåáÿ îñîáåííî ñ÷àñòëèâûìè. Íî îêàçàâøèñü çà âîðîòàìè ðàÿ, îäèíîêèå, îòâåðæåííûå, îáðåêøèå ñàìè ñåáÿ íà ìó÷åíèÿ, õîòÿ îíè ìîãëè áû ïî ïðåæíåìó ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ âñåì… Äà, òåïåðü è òîëüêî òåïåðü îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî îçíà÷àëî íå ñâîáîäó, à ãîðüêîå ñîæàëåíèå è æåëàíèå âåðíóòü âðåìÿ íàçàä, ÷òîáû îøèáêè íå ñîâåðøèëîñü. Ñåé÷àñ îíà îòäàëà áû äåñÿòü ëåò æèçíè çà îäèí ìåñÿö â Õîãâàðöå. 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëàñü ñ íèæíåé ñòóïåíüêè, íà êîòîðîé ñèäåëà ïîä íåîäîáðèòåëüíûìè âçãëÿäàìè ïðåäñòàâèòåëåé Ñèë Îáåñïå÷åíèÿ Ïðàâîïîðÿäêà, îõðàíÿþùèõ âõîä â ìèíèñòåðñòâî. Îíà ïîïðàâèëà ìàíòèþ è ïîøëà ïî ñòóïåíüêàì ê äâåðè. '_Èç ÷èñòèëèùà â àä,_' – ïîäóìàëà îíà, ïåðåñòóïèâ ÷åðåç ïîðîã îãðîìíûõ áðîíçîâûõ äâåðåé. 


	31. Chapter 31

Ãëàâà 31.

Çà ÷åòûðå ãîäà, ïîêà Ãàððè áûë ìèíèñòðîì, Ãåðìèîíà òàê íè ðàçó è íå âèäåëà ìèíèñòåðñòâà.  Êîãäà îíà â ðàçãîâîðå ñ Ñèðèóñîì ñàðêàñòè÷íî íàçâàëà ñåáÿ äåêîðàöèåé, îíà â êàêîé-òî ñòåïåíè áûëà ïðàâà — ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, ÷òî îíà äîëæíà ñîïðîâîæäàòü ìóæà íà âñå îôèöèàëüíûå ìåðîïðèÿòèÿ, íî åå ïðèñóòñòâèå â ìèíèñòåðñòâå áûëî íåæåëàòåëüíûì, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì öåðåìîíèé òèïà âðó÷åíèÿ îðäåíîâ è ìåäàëåé âûäàþùèìñÿ äåÿòåëÿì âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà. 

Òàêîãî ðîäà ìåðîïðèÿòèÿ ïðîõîäèëè â ðàçëè÷íûõ çàëàõ, êàáèíåòàõ è ñàëîíàõ ìèíèñòåðñòâà, êîòîðûå è âèäåëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ìåñòî, êóäà åå ïðèâåë ñóðîâûé ïðåäñòàâèòåëü Ñèë Îáåñïå÷åíèÿ Ïðàâîïîðÿäêà, êîòîðûé æäàë åå â õîëëå, áûëî ðàñïîëîæåíî ãäå-òî íà íèæíèõ ýòàæàõ ìèíèñòåðñòâà. Åñëè áû çäàíèå áûëî çàìêîì, êàê Õîãâàðö, òî ïîìåùåíèå íàçûâàëîñü áû ïîäçåìåëüåì. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè ñïóñòèëèñü ïî ìíîæåñòâó ñòóïåíåé è ïðîøëè ïî íåñêîí÷àåìûì êîðèäîðàì, åå ñïóòíèê îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïåðåä íåáîëüøîé íåïðèìåòíîé äåðåâÿííîé äâåðüþ. Ñëåãêà ïîêëîíèâøèñü, îí îòêðûë äâåðü, ïðîïóñêàÿ Ãåðìèîíó â ïîìåùåíèå, ãäå äîëæíî áûëî ïðîõîäèòü ñëóøàíèå.  

Ýòî áûë áîëüøîé êðóãëûé ìðà÷íûé çàë ñî ñâîä÷àòûì ïîòîëêîì, êîòîðûé íàïîìíèë Ãåðìèîíå êîãäà-òî óâèäåííûé åþ â Ðèìå Ïàíòåîí. Ïîä ñàìûì ïîòîëêîì âäîëü âñåé ñòåíû øåë ðÿä ôàêåëîâ, ñìóòíî îñâåùàâøèõ ñîáðàíèå. ×ëåíû ñóäà ñèäåëè çà äëèííûì ñòîëîì, ïîêðûòûì êðàñíûì áàðõàòîì,  íàä êîòîðûì âèñåëè â âîçäóõå íåñêîëüêî ñâå÷åé, êîòîðûå, îäíàêî, íå äîáàâëÿëè ñâåòà. Çà ìàëåíüêèì ñòîëîì ñèäåëà ìîëîäàÿ âåäüìà, ïî-âèäèìîìó, ñåêðåòàðü ñîáðàíèÿ. Ïåðåä ñóäåéñêèì ñòîëîì ïîëóêðóãîì áûëè ðàññòàâëåíû ñòóëüÿ, íà êîòîðûõ ñèäåëè ñâèäåòåëè, à çà èõ ñïèíàìè, íà  êàìåííûõ ñòóïåíÿõ, âîçâûøàþùèõñÿ ïîäîáíî ãðå÷åñêîé àðåíå, ðàñïîëîæèëèñü îêîëî òðèäöàòè ÷åëîâåê ñèäÿùèõ íà ìàëèíîâûõ ïîäóøêàõ ñ âûøèòîé íà íèõ ýìáëåìîé Ìèíèñòåðñòâà. Ãåðìèîíà ïðåäïîëîæèëà, ÷òî ÷àñòü èç íèõ áûëà ðåïîðòåðàìè, à îñòàëüíûå — ïðåäñòàâèòåëÿìè ìèíèñòåðñòâà. 

Áûëî õîëîäíî, íî Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ãîðÿùèå ôàêåëû è òàêîå êîëè÷åñòâî ëþäåé äîâîëüíî ñêîðî íàãðåþò âîçäóõ, îäíàêî íè÷òî íå ìîãëî èçìåíèòü àòìîñôåðó ýòîãî çàëà — ñàìè ñòåíû, êàçàëîñü, èñòî÷àëè õîëîäíóþ ñóðîâîñòü. Áûëî ÷òî-òî åùå, êðîìå õîëîäà è ìèãàþùåãî ñâåòà ôàêåëîâ, îò ÷åãî ó íåå ïîäíÿëèñü  äûáîì âîëîñû íà çàòûëêå. Ñíà÷àëà îíà íå áûëà óâåðåíà, íî êîãäà çàíÿëà ïðåäíàçíà÷åííîå åé ìåñòî, òî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî â êîìíàòå ïàõíåò ñòðàõîì. Ñìåñü ïîòà è íåñâåæåãî äûõàíèÿ è åùå Áîã çíàåò ÷åãî, ÷òî ñîçäàåò  àòìîñôåðó ïàíè÷åñêîãî ñòðàõà. Íà ìãíîâåíèå îíà ïðåäñòàâèëà äëèííóþ ïðîöåññèþ ìóæ÷èí è æåíùèí — òåõ, êîãî äîïðàøèâàëè è ïðèãîâàðèâàëè çäåñü — ãëÿäÿùèõ íà íåå îãðîìíûìè èñïóãàííûìè ãëàçàìè. 

Îíà ïîñòàðàëàñü âûáðîñèòü èç ãîëîâû óæàñíîå çðåëèùå è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïÿòåðûõ ÷åëîâåê, ñèäÿùèõ çà ñóäåéñêèì ñòîëîì. Ãàððè ñèäåë â öåíòðå. Îí áûë ñåðüåçåí è ñîñðåäîòî÷åí. Ñïðàâà îò íåãî îíà óâèäåëà Óèëëèñà, ãëàâó Ñèë Îõðàíû Ïðàâîïîðÿäêà. Ðÿäîì ñèäåë Âèíñåíò Àíäåðëåé, ãëàâà Êîìèòåòà ïî Íàäñìîòðó çà Àóðîðàìè. Ñëåâà îò Ãàððè Ãåðìèîíå óëûáíóëàñü Ëèíäà Âàðøàâñêè, ãëàâà Îòäåëà Óãîëîâíîãî Çàêîíîäàòåëüñòâà, êîòîðàÿ øåïòàëàñü î ÷åì-òî ñ Äæóëèóñîì Ôðîìïîì, íà÷àëüíèêîì Àçêàáàíà. Â íåðîâíîì ñâåòå ñâå÷åé èõ ëèöà âûãëÿäåëè ñòàðûìè è ñóðîâûìè.

Òîëüêî ïîòîì Ãåðìèîíà îñîçíàëà, êòî ñèäèò ñïðàâà îò íåå. Ñåâåðóñ. Åãî ëèöî âûðàæàëî ëåäÿíîå ñïîêîéñòâèå, è åñëè áû íå ïîäåðãèâàíèå ìûøöû íà åãî ÷åëþñòè, îíà ìîãëà áû ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñïîêîåí. 

Ãóë ãîëîñîâ, çàïîëíÿâøèé çàë, òóò æå ñìîëê, êîãäà Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ ìåñòà. Âñå âçãëÿäû áûëè óñòðåìëåíû íà ñóäåéñêèé ñòîë. Ãîëîñ ìèíèñòðà îòðàæàëñÿ îò ñòåí è ïîòîëêà, òàê ÷òî çâó÷àë îäíîâðåìåííî óñèëåííûì è ïðèãëóøåííûì. 

— Äàìû è ãîñïîäà, ñåãîäíÿ ìû ñîáðàëèñü çäåñü, ÷òîáû ïåðåñìîòðåòü ðåøåíèå, ïðèíÿòîå Ìèíèñòåðñòâîì øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä, êîòîðîå, ïî ìíåíèþ íàøèõ êîëëåã, — òóò îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ñàìîäîâîëüíî óõìûëÿþùóþñÿ Ðèòó Âðèòåð, — Ïðåäñòàâëÿåò ñîáîé ïðåñòóïëåíèå ïðîòèâ ÷åëîâå÷íîñòè. Ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðèâåäóò çàêëþ÷åííîãî, ïðîâåðüòå, ïîæàëóéñòà, âñå ëè ñâèäåòåëè ïðèñóòñòâóþò. — Îí êèâíóë ìîëîäîé âåäüìå è ñåë.

Îíà ïîäíÿëàñü è äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè âçÿëà ñî ñòîëà ëèñò ïåðãàìåíòà. Êîãäà îíà ñòàëà çà÷èòûâàòü èìåíà, åé ïðèøëîñü îòêàøëÿòüñÿ. 

— Áëýê, Ñèðèóñ. Ïðåïîäàâàòåëü ×àð â øêîëå êîëäîâñòâà è âîëøåáñòâà Õîãâàðö.

— Çäåñü.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íàëåâî, ãäå ðÿäîì ñ Àëàñòîðîì Õìóðè ñèäåë Ñèðèóñ, è óâèäåëà, ÷òî îí òîæå áëåäåí è íàïðÿæåí. Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Åñëè äàæå îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà çàïàõ ñòðàõà, òî ÷òî óæ ãîâîðèòü î ñïîñîáíîñòÿõ àíèìàãà. 

— Êðèâè, Äåííèñ. Ñëóæàùèé ìèíèñòåðñòâà ìàãèè è ëè÷íûé ïîìîùíèê ìèíèñòðà.

— Çäåñü. — Îíà íå âèäåëà Äåíèñà ïàðó äíåé, íî êàçàëîñü, ÷òî çà ýòî âðåìÿ îí ïîñòàðåë íà äåñÿòü ëåò. Åãî ëèöî áûëî ïîêðûòî êàïåëüêàìè ïîòà. 

— Äàìáëäîð, Àëüáóñ. Áûâøèé äèðåêòîð øêîëû êîëäîâñòâà è âîëøåáñòâà Õîãâàðö.

— Çäåñü.

— Õàãðèä, Ðóáåóñ, Ëåñíèê è Õðàíèòåëü Êëþ÷åé øêîëû êîëäîâñòâà è âîëøåáñòâà Õîãâàðö.

— Àãà.

Íà ëèöå Äàìáëäîðà ìåëüêíóëà óëûáêà, è âåäüìî÷êà îçàäà÷åííî óòî÷íèëà õðèïëîâàòûì ãîëîñîì, — Ì-ìèñòåð Õàãðèä, âû äîëæíû ñêàçàòü "Çäåñü", èíà÷å âàøå èìÿ íå áóäåò îòìå÷åíî â ñïèñêå.

Õàãðèä ïîêðàñíåë, ñìóùåííûé âñåîáùèì âíèìàíèåì, è ñêàçàë. — Ý… ëàäíî, òîãäà… çäåñÿ.

— ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, Ìèíåðâà, Çàìåñòèòåëü Äèðåêòîðà øêîëû êîëäîâñòâà è âîëøåáñòâà Õîãâàðö, äåêàí êîëëåäæà Ãðèôôèíäîð. 

— Çäåñü.

— Õìóðè, Àëàñòîð. Ðåêòîð Àêàäåìèè Àóðîðîâ â Êàðäèôôå.

— Çäåñü, — ïîñëûøàëîñü ðû÷àíèå â îòâåò.

— Ïîòòåð, Ãåðìèîíà.

Ïðîñòî "Ïîòòåð, Ãåðìèîíà". Îíà ïðîñòî íè÷òî, ñ ãîðå÷üþ ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Àáñîëþòíîå íè÷òî. — Çäåñü.

— Ñíåéï, Ñåâåðóñ. Äèðåêòîð øêîëû êîëäîâñòâà è âîëøåáñòâà Õîãâàðö.

— Çäåñü, — îòâåòèë îí åëå ñëûøíûì øåïîòîì, îäíàêî, âåäüìå ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî.

— Óèçëè, Àðòóð, áûâøèé ìèíèñòð ìàãèè.

— Çäåñü.

— Óèçëè, Ìîëëè.

Òîæå íè÷òî. Ïîõîæå, ýòî îáùàÿ ÷åðòà âñåõ ìèíèñòåðñêèõ æåí, ãðóñòíî ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

— Çäåñü.

— Óèçëè, Âèðäæèíèÿ. Ïîìîùíèê èñïîëíèòåëüíîãî äèðåêòîðà áàíêà Ãðèíãîòòñ.

— Çäåñü. — Òàê âîò ÷åì çàíèìàëàñü Äæèííè. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, îíà âåäü âñåãäà áûëà óìíîé ìîëîäîé âåäüìî÷êîé, ñòðåìèâøåéñÿ èçáàâèòüñÿ îò êëåéìà áåäíîñòè.

Âåäüìà êèâíóëà Ãàððè, ïîäòâåðæäàÿ, ÷òî ñâèäåòåëè â ñáîðå, è ñåëà. Ãàððè ñíîâà ïîäíÿëñÿ. Åñëè áû íå ñåðüåçíîñòü ñëó÷àÿ, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, áûëî áû âåñüìà çàáàâíî íàáëþäàòü, êàê îí ïîñòîÿííî âñòàåò è ñàäèòñÿ. Êàê â ìàããëîâñêîì êóêîëüíîì òåàòðå, â êîòîðûé îíà õîäèëà â äåòñòâå ñ ðîäèòåëÿìè.

— Ââåäèòå çàêëþ÷åííîãî.

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà áûëà â âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ Ñåâåðóñà, îíà áîÿëàñü, ÷òî íåêîòîðûå îáðàçû íàâñåãäà îñòàíóòñÿ â åå ïàìÿòè. Êîãäà ïðèâåëè Êîëèíà Êðèâè, îíà íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî íå áîÿëàñü. Îíà áûëà àáñîëþòíî óâåðåíà, ÷òî ýòîãî çðåëèùà åé íå óäàñòñÿ çàáûòü íèêîãäà.  

Îõðàííèêè áûëè íå äåìåíòîðàìè, à îáû÷íûìè ïðåäñòàâèòåëÿìè Ñèë Îõðàíû Ïðàâîïîðÿäêà. Íî ñ òàêèì æå óñïåõîì ìèíèñòåðñòâî ìîãëî èñïîëüçîâàòü â ýòîé ðîëè ìàëåíüêèõ äåòåé, íå ïîñòàâèâ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ ïîä óãðîçó. Òî, ÷òî âîøëî â êîìíàòó, âåðíåå, áûëî ïî÷òè âíåñåíî îõðàíîé, ñ òðóäîì ìîæíî áûëî íàçâàòü ÷åëîâåêîì. Ýòî áûëà ïóñòàÿ îáîëî÷êà ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî òåëà. Øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò, ïðîâåäåííûå â îáùåñòâå äåìåíòîðîâ, âûòÿíóëè âñå æèçíåííûå ñîêè èç Êîëèíà Êðèâè, òàê ÷òî îí ïî÷òè íå îòëè÷àëñÿ îò ÷åëîâåêà, èç êîòîðîãî âûñîñàëè äóøó. 

Â ñâîè òðèäöàòü òðè ãîäà Êðèâè áûë ïî÷òè ëûñûì, ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ïó÷êîâ ìûøèíî-ñåðûõ âîëîñ òîð÷àëè èç åãî ÷åðåïà. Åãî ëèöî âûãëÿäåëî êàê ëèöî ñìåðòåëüíî áîëüíîãî ñòàðèêà.  Ó íåãî íå áûëî çóáîâ. Èç ïîëóîòêðûòîãî ðòà ñòåêàëà ñòðóéêà ñëþíû. Íî õóæå âñåãî áûëè åãî ãëàçà. Íàñêîëüêî ïîìíèëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà-òî îíè áûëè êàðèìè, íî ñåé÷àñ ïðèîáðåëè ãðÿçíî-æåëòûé öâåò. Åå óæàñíóëî èõ âûðàæåíèå, âåðíåå, åãî îòñóòñòâèå. Îíè êàçàëèñü ïëîñêèìè, êàê áóäòî äâà êóñî÷êà ãðÿçíîé áóìàãè ïðèêëåèëè íà ëèöî. 

Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê â íåé ðàñòåò ïàíèêà, è ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâèëà æåëàíèå âñêî÷èòü è çàêðè÷àòü èëè ðàçáèòü ÷òî-íèáóäü î ïîë, òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî ó íåå âñå ïî-ïðåæíåìó åñòü ãîëîñ, à çàêîíû ôèçèêè âñå åùå äåéñòâóþò. 

Ýòîò ïðèçðàê ÷åëîâåêà óñàäèëè íà ñòóë, êîòîðûé Ãåðìèîíà íå çàìåòèëà ðàíüøå. Òóò æå èç ïîäëîêîòíèêîâ è íîæåê âûëåòåëè øíóðû, îáâèâøèåñÿ âîêðóã òåëà, íî êàçàëîñü, òî îíè íå ñâÿçûâàþò óçíèêà, à ëèøü óäåðæèâàþò åãî, ÷òîáû îí íå ñâàëèëñÿ íà ïîë. Åãî ãîëîâà â îòñóòñòâèå ïîääåðæêè çàïðîêèíóëàñü íàçàä,  íåâèäÿùèå ãëàçà óñòàâèëèñü â ïîòîëîê, áåççóáûé ðîò ïðèîòêðûëñÿ, è âñå ýòî íàïîìèíàëî óæàñíóþ ïàðîäèþ íà çóáîâðà÷åáíûé êàáèíåò. 

Ïàðó ìèíóò â çàëå âèñåëà òèøèíà — íåïðàâäîïîäîáíî çâåíÿùàÿ. Êîãäà îõðàíà ïîêèíóëà êîìíàòó, ðàçäàëèñü âñõëèïûâàíèÿ Äåííèñà Êðèâè. 

Ãàððè ñóðîâî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî è ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî îòêàøëÿëñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îíà íà÷èíàåò íåíàâèäåòü ñâîåãî ìóæà, íî êîãäà Äåííèñ íå çàìîë÷àë, Ãàððè íåòåðïåëèâî äîáàâèë, — Ìèñòåð Êðèâè, ïîæàëóéñòà, âîçüìèòå ñåáÿ â ðóêè, ìû òåðÿåì âðåìÿ. 

"_Àõ òû óáëþäîê_", — ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. — "_Äà áóäü ÿ ïðîêëÿòà, åñëè åùå ðàç õîòÿ áû ïîãîâîðþ ñ òîáîé. Òû æå êîãäà-òî áûë ñîñòðàäàòåëüíûì è äîáðûì_". 

Ïî âûðàæåíèþ ëèöà Õàãðèäà áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî îí äóìàåò òàê æå. Äàìáëäîð ïîäæàë ãóáû, òàê ÷òî îíè ïðåâðàòèëèñü â òîíêóþ áåëóþ íèòü. Äåííèñ êèâíóë, ïûòàÿñü çàãëóøèòü ðûäàíèÿ, çàêðûâàÿ ëèöî êóëàêàìè.

— Òåïåðü, äàìû è ãîñïîäà, äàâàéòå çàñëóøàåì ÷ëåíîâ ñóäà. Îíè äàäóò íàì ïðåäñòàâëåíèå î âîïðîñå. Çàòåì ñäåëàåì íåáîëüøîé ïåðåðûâ è ïîñëóøàåì ñâèäåòåëåé. 

Îí ñåë, è ïîäíÿëèñü ÷åòûðå äðóãèõ ïðåäñòàâèòåëÿ çàêîíà, äàâøèå äîëãèå è îáñòîÿòåëüíûå ïîÿñíåíèÿ ñâîåé òî÷êè çðåíèÿ ïî ýòîìó âîïðîñó. Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî Ãàððè ïûòàëñÿ âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íåé âçãëÿäîì, íî óïðÿìî ñìîòðåëà íà ñòåíó çà åãî ñïèíîé. Îíà áû âñå îòäàëà çà âîçìîæíîñòü âçÿòü Ñåâåðóñà çà ðóêó, íî îí ñèäåë ðÿäîì ñ íåé, íàïðÿæåííûé è íåïîäâèæíûé, óñòðåìèâ âçãëÿä êóäà-òî âäàëü. 

Íàêîíåö, ïåðâàÿ ÷àñòü çàêîí÷èëàñü. Ñóäüè âûøëè èç çàëà, âîçîáíîâèëñÿ øóì ãîëîñîâ, è Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü íàïðàâî, ÷òîáû õîòÿ áû ïîïûòàòüñÿ ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ñåâåðóñîì, íî òîò óæå ïîäíÿëñÿ è ñòîÿë ñ Äàìáëäîðîì è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ñëóøàÿ ñëîâà ñâîåãî íàñòàâíèêà ñ ìðà÷íûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. Çà äåñÿòü ìèíóò, êîòîðûå äëèëñÿ ïåðåðûâ, îí íè ðàçó íå âçãëÿíóë íà íåå. 

*****  
  
Ïîñëå äà÷è ïîêàçàíèé Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü íà ìåñòî. Ýòî íåëåïî, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Îíè ñïðàøèâàëè î ïîâåäåíèè Êîëèíà è åãî äðóçåé â øêîëå, î òîì, íå ïîäîçðåâàëà ëè îíà ÷åãî-íèáóäü, êàê áóäòî ýòî ÷òî-òî ìîãëî èçìåíèòü. Îíà äàâàëà òî÷íûå ñæàòûå îòâåòû, ñòàðàÿñü ïðèäåðæèâàòüñÿ èñòèíû, õîòÿ îíà ìàëî ÷òî ìîãëà ñîîáùèòü.

Ñåé÷àñ áûëà î÷åðåäü Ñåâåðóñà, è îíà âíåçàïíî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî åãî ïîêàçàíèÿ ÿâëÿþòñÿ äëÿ íèõ ñàìûìè âàæíûìè. Äî ñèõ ïîð íå áûëî óáåäèòåëüíûõ äîêàçàòåëüñòâ, áûë ëè Êîëèí Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Îí âïóñòèë Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà è åãî ïðèñïåøíèêîâ íà çåìëè Õîãâàðöà, íî, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, îí áûë íàñòîëüêî ìîëîä, ÷òî ýòî âïîëíå ìîãëî áûòü çàäàíèåì, êîòîðîå îí äîëæåí áûë âûïîëíèòü, ÷òîáû âñòóïèòü â ðÿäû ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé Âîëäåìîðòà. Äî ïàäåíèÿ Âîëäåìîðòà ýòî ëåãêî áûëî áû äîêàçàòü ïî åãî Òåìíîé Ìåòêå. Íî ïîñëå ñìåðòè Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà Ìåòêè ó âñåõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, êàê è øðàì Ãàððè, èñ÷åçëè â îäèí ìèã.

 Ïðîçâó÷àëî èìÿ, è Ñåâåðóñ òÿæåëî ïîäíÿëñÿ, êàê áóäòî íåñ íà ñâîèõ ïëå÷àõ íåèìîâåðíûé ãðóç. 

— Äèðåêòîð Ñíåéï, — îñòðî çâó÷àë â òèøèíå ãîëîñ Ãàððè. — Ðàññêàæèòå íàì, áûëè ëè ó âàñ ïðè÷èíû ïîäîçðåâàòü â Êîëèíå Êðèâè Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ âî âðåìÿ âàøåé ðàáîòû â êà÷åñòâå øïèîíà ó Âîëäåìîðòà. 

— Íåò, — îòâåòèë îí, è àóäèòîðèÿ äðóæíî âçäîõíóëà. — Íî íàøè ëèöà âñåãäà áûëè ñêðûòû ìàñêàìè, è ìû èñïîëüçîâàëè Alteravoce, ÷òîáû èçìåíèòü ãîëîñ. 

— Âû íå ìîãëè áû óòî÷íèòü, ÷òî èìåííî õîòèòå ñêàçàòü, äèðåêòîð?

Ñíåéï ñíèê è óñòàâèëñÿ â ïîë. Çàòåì îí ñîáðàëñÿ ñ ñèëàìè è ñêàçàë. — ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî äàæå åñëè áû äèðåêòîð Äàìáëäîð áûë Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, ÿ áû íå ñìîã åãî óçíàòü.  Ýòî áûëà ÷àñòü ñòðàòåãèè Âîëäåìîðòà, äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû…

— Ñïàñèáî, äîñòàòî÷íî.

Ñíåéï ñåë íà ìåñòî, îáõâàòèâ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. Âî âçãëÿäå ìèíèñòðà ÿâíî ÷èòàëîñü, ÷òî îí  íå ñ÷èòàåò òàêóþ ïîçó äîñòîéíîé, îäíàêî îí íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë è âûçâàë äëÿ äà÷è ïîêàçàíèé ñâîåãî ïðåäøåñòâåííèêà. 

Àðòóð Óèçëè äàâàë äîëãèå îáñòîÿòåëüíûå îáúÿñíåíèÿ, ïî÷åìó îí íå ñ÷èòàë íåîáõîäèìûì ðàññìàòðèâàòü ïðîñüáû î ïîìèëîâàíèè óçíèêîâ Àçêàáàíà, êîãäà áûë ìèíèñòðîì ìàãèè. Ïîêàçàíèÿ Ìîëëè Óèçëè áûëè âåñüìà ýìîöèîíàëüíûìè, è, êàê ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, äîâîëüíî ïóòàííûìè. Äæèííè ïîä ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì Ìîëëè ÿâíî ïûòàëàñü íàéòè ðàâíîâåñèå ìåæäó ñòðåìëåíèåì áåðå÷ü ÷óâñòâà ìàòåðè è âðîæäåííîé Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ÷åñòíîñòüþ, êîòîðàÿ íå ïîçâîëÿëà åé ïîðî÷èòü áûâøåãî îäíîêëàññíèêà, â êîòîðîì îíà íå âèäåëà äóðíûõ ÷åðò, ïîêà íå îáíàðóæèëñÿ ñäåëàííûé èì âûáîð. 

Âñå ýòî âðåìÿ òåëî, ïðèíàäëåæàùåå Êîëèíó Êðèâè, íè ðàçó íå øåâåëüíóëîñü. Åãî ãîëîâà áûëà âñå òàê æå çàïðîêèíóòà, è øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûå ãëàçà íåâèäÿùèì âçãëÿäîì ñìîòðåëè â ïîòîëîê. 


	32. Chapter 32

ÃËÀÂÀ 32 

Ïîñëå âòîðîé ÷àñòè ñëóøàíèÿ ñóäüè óäàëèëèñü íà ñîâåùàíèå. Ñâèäåòåëè äîëæíû áûëè îñòàâàòüñÿ â çäàíèè Ìèíèñòåðñòâà, ÷òîáû èõ ìîãëè ñîáðàòü, êàê òîëüêî ðåøåíèå áóäåò ïðèíÿòî. Íà ýòîò ðàç Ãåðìèîíà âûøëà â êîðèäîð. Òàì áûëî íåìíîãî ñâîáîäíåå, ÷åì â çàëå ñóäà, è âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îíà ìîãëà ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ëåãêèé ñêâîçíÿ÷îê. 

Äàìáëäîð, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è Ñåâåðóñ ñíîâà ñòîÿëè âìåñòå, íî Ñèðèóñ ïîäîøåë ê Ãåðìèîíå è  óâëåê åå â íèøó â êîðèäîðå, ÿðäàõ â äåñÿòè îò îñíîâíîé ãðóïïû ëþäåé, êîòîðàÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü ïîáëèæå ê âõîäíîé äâåðè. 

- Ìèîíà, íå îáèæàéñÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà, íî òû…  

- Óæàñíî âûãëÿäèøü, - çàêîí÷èëà îíà. – ß çíàþ.  Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ è òàê áûëî ìíîãî âñåãî… À òóò åùå óâèäåòü Êðèâè… 

- Äà, äóìàþ, åãî âèä òðîíóë áû ëþáîãî. ß-òî âèäåë çðåëèùà è ïîõóæå âî âðåìÿ ìîåãî  îòäûõà â Àçêàáàíå. Îí, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìîë÷àë. 

Îíà êèâíóëà. – À êàê Ñåâåðóñ?  Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî åìó î÷åíü òÿæåëî. Ïîõîæå, ðåøåíèå ñóäà áóäåò â îñíîâíîì çàâèñåòü èìåííî îò åãî ïîêàçàíèé. 

Îíè îáà ïîñìîòðåëè â ñòîðîíó ãðóïïû èç òðåõ ÷åëîâåê è ïåðåõâàòèëè âçãëÿä Äàìáëäîðà.  Îí êîðîòêî óëûáíóëñÿ èì è ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ñåâåðóñó, ïîëîæèâ ðóêó åìó íà ïëå÷î. 

- Åñëè õî÷åøü çíàòü ìîå ìíåíèå, ýòî âñåãî ëèøü äåøåâûé ôàðñ, - ñåðäèòî ïðîâîð÷àë Ñèðèóñ. – Ïîñìîòðè, êîãî îíè ïðèãëàñèëè! Íèêîãî èç åãî áûâøèõ îäíîêëàññíèêîâ, êðîìå Äæèííè Óèçëè. Õîòÿ äîëæåí ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíà âåëà ñåáÿ î÷åíü õîðîøî.  Òîëüêî ïðåäñòàâü ñåáå, ðÿäîì ñ ýòîé ñòàðîé èñòåðè÷êîé… 

- Ïåðåñòàíü, Ñèðèóñ,  íå ñòîèò òàê ðåçêî îñóæäàòü Ìîëëè. Îíà ïîòåðÿëà ðåáåíêà, òåáå íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëîñü òàêîå ïåðåæèòü. 

- Äà, íî êòî óáèë åå ðåáåíêà, ðàç óæ íà òî ïîøëî? ß íå çàùèùàþ Êðèâè, óâåðÿþ òåáÿ, íî óáèéöà – Âîëäåìîðò!  Ìàëü÷èøêà ìîã áûòü ñîîáùíèêîì, ñîó÷àñòíèêîì, èëè êàê òàì åùå åãî ìîæíî íàçâàòü. Âîçìîæíî, îí äàæå óáèë áû Ðîíà, åñëè áû èìåë âîçìîæíîñòü. Íî âåäü îí ýòîãî íå ñäåëàë. À îíè ïîêàçûâàþò íàì îòðåïåòèðîâàííûé ñïåêòàêëü, è ãîòîâ ñïîðèòü íà âåñü Õîãâàðö, âìåñòå ñ ïðèâèäåíèÿìè, ÷òî ó íèõ íèêîãäà íå áûëî íå ìàëåéøåãî íàìåðåíèÿ õîòÿ áû íà éîòó èçìåíèòü ïîëîæåíèå Êðèâè. 

Îí î÷åíü ðàçîçëèëñÿ, è Ãåðìèîíà î÷åíü õîðîøî åãî ïîíèìàëà. – Äóìàþ, òû ïðàâ, - âçäîõíóëà îíà. – È ÿ äàæå ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå áîþñü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ÷óâñòâóåò Ñåâåðóñ.  Îíè ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñäåëàëè èç íåãî ìîãèëüùèêà Êîëèíà. 

- Ýòî èìåííî òî, ÷òî îíè çàìå÷àòåëüíî óìåþò: ìàíèïóëèðîâàòü ëþäüìè, - ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ. – Î, ïîñìîòðè, âîí åãî áðàò!  

Äåííèñ âûøåë èç çàëà ñóäà, îïóñòèâ ìîêðîå îò ñëåç ëèöî. Ïîòîì îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ïðèñòàëüíî îãëÿäåë îêðóæàþùèõ, êàê áóäòî íå ïîíèìàÿ, êàê îí çäåñü îêàçàëñÿ. Åãî âçãëÿä óïàë íà Ñíåéïà, è íà êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå íà åãî ëèöå âñïûõíóëî âûðàæåíèå òàêîé îò÷àÿííîé íåíàâèñòè, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñåâåðóñà, áåñïîêîÿñü, çàìåòèë ëè îí âçãëÿä Äåííèñà. Íî îí âñå åùå ñòîÿë ñïèíîé ê ìëàäøåìó Êðèâè, à êîãäà îíà ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Äåíèñó, â åãî âçãëÿäå ñíîâà áûëî òîëüêî îò÷àÿíèå. 

- Áåäíûé ìàëü÷èê, - ñ ñî÷óâñòâèåì ñêàçàëà îíà. – Òàê áëèçêî ê óñïåõó îí åùå íèêîãäà íå ïîäõîäèë. Åñëè è ñåãîäíÿ ó íåãî íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ, åìó ïðèäåòñÿ æäàòü åùå äåñÿòü ëåò, à Êîëèí âðÿä ëè äî ýòîãî äîæèâåò. 

Îáñóæäåíèå áûëî äîâîëüíî êîðîòêèì, òàê ÷òî ýòîò ïåðåðûâ áûë íå íàìíîãî äëèííåå ïåðâîãî. Èõ ñíîâà ïîçâàëè â çàë, âñå çàíÿëè ñâîè ìåñòà, ïîòîì îòêðûëàñü äâåðü, ÷åðåç êîòîðóþ ââîäèëè Êðèâè,  è ñóäüè òîðæåñòâåííî âîøëè â êîìíàòó. 

- Ëåäè è äæåíòëüìåíû, - íà÷àë Ãàððè,  ïîïðàâëÿÿ î÷êè. – Ïîñëå êîðîòêîãî, íî âñåñòîðîííåãî îáñóæäåíèÿ ñóä ðåøèë ñëåäóþùåå: Ïîêàçàíèÿ ïðîòèâ Êîëèíà Êðèâè òå æå, ÷òî è øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä, è íàì íå áûëî ïðåäñòàâëåíî äîêàçàòåëüñòâ, ñâèäåòåëüñòâóþùèõ â åãî ïîëüçó. Ê òîìó æå…, - îí äàë àóäèòîðèè çíàê çàìîë÷àòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïî çàëó ïðîáåæàë íåäîâîëüíûé øåïîò, - ê òîìó æå èç ïîêàçàíèé Äèðåêòîðà Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà ñòàíîâèòñÿ î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ìû íå ìîæåì áûòü àáñîëþòíî óâåðåíû, ÷òî ìèñòåð Êðèâè íå áûë Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Òèøå, ïîæàëóéñòà! – êðèêíóë îí, òàê êàê âîçìóùåííûå ðåïëèêè èç çàëà ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå ãðîì÷å. – Òî, ÷òî îí äåéñòâîâàë çàîäíî ñ Óïèâàþùèìèñÿ Ñìåðòüþ è íåâîçìîæíîñòü äîêàçàòü, ÷òî îí íå ïðèíàäëåæàë ê èõ ÷èñëó, çàñòàâèëî ñóä ðåøèòü, ÷òî Êðèâè âèíîâåí â ïðèñîåäèíåíèè ê àðìèè Âîëäåìîðòà. 

Òåïåðü â êîìíàòå áûëî óæå î÷åíü øóìíî.  Ñèðèóñ âñêî÷èë ñ ìåñòà. – Âèíîâåí áåç äîêàçàòåëüñòâà âèíû, Ãàððè! – âûêðèêíóë îí. – Ïîõîæå, íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü! Âñå ïîâòîðÿåòñÿ! Òû ÷òî, ðåõíóëñÿ? Èëè âû âñå òóò ïåðåñòàëè ñîîáðàæàòü, ñòàäî áþðîêðàòîâ? 

Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî áîëüøå íå ñìîæåò óñïîêîèòü ñîáðàâøèõñÿ áåç ïîìîùè ìàãèè, Ãàððè äîòðîíóëñÿ ïàëî÷êîé äî ãîðëà è ñíîâà êðèêíóë «ÒÈÕÎ!». Â îòíîñèòåëüíî ìàëåíüêîé êîìíàòå óñèëåííûé çâóê åãî ãîëîñà äîñòèã òàêè æåëàåìîãî ýôôåêòà. Êîãäà âñå çàìîë÷àëè, Ãàððè ñíîâà äîòðîíóëñÿ äî ãîðëà, ïðîáîðìîòàë "_Finite incantatem!_" è, óæå íîðìàëüíûì ãîëîñîì, ïðîäîëæèë. – Ìèñòåð Áëýê, ïîæàëóéñòà, íåìåäëåííî ïîêèíüòå çàë. 

Ãëÿäÿ íà ãëóáîêî îáèæåííîãî Ñèðèóñà, Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåò çàáûòü ýòîãî çðåëèùà. Áëýê ïîäíÿëñÿ è ìåäëåííî âûøåë èç êîìíàòû. 

-  Ñóä ñîçíàåò, ÷òî âñå äîêàçàòåëüñòâà êîñâåííûå, - ïðîäîëæèë Ãàððè, - íî ãëàâíûé àðãóìåíò âûíåñåíèÿ ðåøåíèÿ áûë ñëåäóþùèì, - îí ñòóêíóë ïî ñòîëó óêàçàòåëüíûì ïàëüöåì, - ðå÷ü èäåò íå îá îäíîì ïðîñòîì óáèéñòâå – â ýòîì ñëó÷àå ìû áû ìîãëè ñ÷åñòü âîçìîæíûì ïîìèëîâàíèå Êðèâè. Íî òóò, - îí ïîâòîðèë ñâîé æåñò, - ðå÷ü èäåò î áåçîïàñíîñòè âñåãî ìàãè÷åñêîãî ñîîáùåñòâà. – Îí ñäåëàë êîðîòêóþ ïàóçó äëÿ óñèëåíèÿ ýôôåêòà. – Î íàñ è î íàøèõ äåòÿõ. 

- Îé, äà ïåðåñòàíü âûïåíäðèâàòüñÿ, Ìåðëèíà ðàäè, - ðÿâêíóë Õìóðè. – Êîãî òû õî÷åøü óáåäèòü âñåé ýòîé ÷óøüþ? 

Ãàððè, êîòîðûé óñëûøàë, íî íå ïîíÿë åãî, ïîñìîòðåë â ñòîðîíó ñòàðîãî àóðîðà, ïîäíÿâ áðîâü.  

- Âîëäåìîðò, - ïðîäîëæèë îí, - îäíàæäû óæå âåðíóë ñâîþ ìîùü ñ ïîìîùüþ åäèíñòâåííîãî âåðíîãî ñîþçíèêà. Åäèíñòâåííîãî. – Øåïîò ñíîâà ñòàë ãðîì÷å, íî íà ýòîò ðàç â íåì ñëûøàëñÿ íå ïðîòåñò, à îäîáðåíèå. – Íèêòî èç ñóäåé è, ÿ óâåðåí, íèêòî èç ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ â ýòîé êîìíàòå, - òóò îí ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Õìóðè, êîòîðûé íåâîçìóòèìî âñòðåòèë åãî âçãëÿä è çàñòàâèë Ìèíèñòðà ïåðâûì îòâåñòè ãëàçà, - íèêòî íå õî÷åò âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà ïðåäîñòàâëåíèå ëîðäó Âîëäåìîðòó òðåòüåãî øàíñà. Äàæå, åñëè âåðîÿòíîñòü áåñêîíå÷íî ìàëà. Ïîýòîìó, ïî íàøåìó ðåøåíèþ Êîëèí Êðèâè áóäåò âîçâðàùåí â Àçêàáàí. Ýòî ðåøåíèå â êðàò÷àéøèå ñðîêè áóäåò ïåðåäàíî åãî áðàòó â ïèñüìåííîì âèäå. 

Çà åãî çàÿâëåíèåì íå ïîñëåäîâàëî íè àïëîäèñìåíòîâ, íè äàæå ñëîâ. Òèøèíó, âîöàðèâøóþñÿ â êîìíàòå, íàðóøàë òîëüêî øåëåñò ìàíòèé ñóäåé, ïîêèäàþùèõ ñâîè ìåñòà. Âñå ïîäñêî÷èëè îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, êîãäà Äåííèñ Êðèâè ïîäíÿëñÿ è ñ òåì æå âûðàæåíèåì íåíàâèñòè íà ëèöå, êîòîðîå Ãåðìèîíà óæå âèäåëà, êðèêíóë. – Óáëþäîê! 

Âñå  íà÷àëè èñêàòü ãëàçàìè, êîìó ýòî àäðåñîâàëîñü. Ñíåéïó. 

- Òû, ãðÿçíûé  ñëèçåðèíñêèé ïðåäàòåëü, âñå èç-çà òåáÿ! Ïî÷åìó òû ýòî ñêàçàë? Ïî÷åìó òû íå ìîã ñêàçàòü «äà» âìåñòî «íåò»? Ïî÷åìó? 

Ìîë÷àíèå áûëî òàêèì òÿæåëûì, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíå ñòàëî òðóäíî äûøàòü. 

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî ïðàâäà, - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. 

- Ïðàâäîé? Êòî áû ãîâîðèë! Òû? ×åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ãîäàìè ëãàë âñåì è êàæäîìó?  Ãíóñíûé ëèöåìåð! 

Â òèøèíå, ñíîâà âîöàðèâøåéñÿ â êîìíàòå, Ãåðìèîíà óñëûøàëà çâóê, êîòîðîãî íå ñëûøàëà óæå î÷åíü ìíîãî ëåò. Ñòðàííûé ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé «êëèê». Îí íàïîìíèë åé ëþáèìûé äåòåêòèâíûé ñåðèàë, êîòîðûé îíà âñåãäà ñòàðàëàñü íå ïðîïóñòèòü, êîãäà áûëà ó ðîäèòåëåé. "Îõîòíèê" — äà, èìåííî òàê îí íàçûâàëñÿ. Â íåì âñåãäà áûëè òàêèå çàïóòàííûå ñþæåòû, à ãëàâíûé ãåðîé íèêîãäà íå ïðîìàõèâàëñÿ… 

Îíà áðîñèëàñü ê Ñåâåðóñó, ïûòàÿñü íå ñòîëüêî çàñëîíèòü, ñêîëüêî ñáèòü åãî ñ íîã, íî â èòîãå ïîëó÷èëîñü èìåííî çàñëîíèòü. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ÷òî-òî óäàðèëî åå â ñïèíó, áðîñèëî âïåðåä, äîáàâèâ èìïóëüñ ê åå ñîáñòâåííîìó äâèæåíèþ, è óâèäåëà, êàê ïàäàåò íà ïîë âìåñòå ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. "Ñíîâà êàê â çàìåäëåííîì êèíî" - ïîäóìàëà îíà è õîòåëà õèõèêíóòü, íî âìåñòî ñìåõà èç ãîðëà âûðâàëàñü ñòðóÿ êðîâè, à ïîòîì áûëà ïðîñòî ÷åðíîòà. 

-----*****----- 

Áëàãîäàðÿ æåëåçíîìó ïðàâèëó, ïðåäïèñûâàþùåìó âñåì âõîäÿùèì â ìèíèñòåðñòâî îñòàâëÿòü ïàëî÷êè ïðè âõîäå, è ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíîìó îòíîøåíèþ êîëäóíîâ ê ìàããëîâñêîìó îãíåñòðåëüíîìó îðóæèþ, ó Äåííèñà îêàçàëîñü äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàñòðåëèòü ñâîåãî áðàòà. Òîëüêî ïîñëå ýòîãî îí îêàçàëñÿ íà ïîëó, ïðèäàâëåííûé âåñîì Õàãðèäà. Ïîäîøåäøèå ñ áîëüøèì îïîçäàíèåì Ñèëû Îõðàíû Ïðàâîïîðÿäêà îáíàðóæèëè êàðòèíó ïîëíîãî õàîñà – êðèêè, áåãîòíÿ, ïðîñüáû î ïîìîùè. Äåíèñó Êðèâè óäàëîñü çàñòàòü âñåõ âðàñïëîõ. 

Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ëåæàë íà ïîëó, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî åãî ïðàâàÿ ðóêà è ïëå÷î ñëîìàíû â íåñêîëüêèõ ìåñòàõ, è íà÷èíàÿ ïîíåìíîãó îñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî ñâåðõó íà íåãî ÷òî-òî äàâèò, à ìàíòèÿ ïðîìîêëà îò êàêîé-òî òåïëîé æèäêîñòè. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ, íî áåçóñïåøíî.  Ñêâîçü ïåëåíó áîëè, ïðèòóïëÿâøóþ çðåíèå, îí ðàçëè÷èë Äàìáëäîðà è Õìóðè, îïóñòèâøèõñÿ ïåðåä íèì íà êîëåíè. Õìóðè ñíÿë òî, ÷òî íà íåãî äàâèëî. Ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî áîëüøîå, çàâåðíóòîå â ñåðóþ òêàíü, è èñïà÷êàííîå â ÷åì-òî… áîëüøîå, òåìíîå ïÿòíî, êàçàëîñü, ïðîäîëæàëî áûñòðî óâåëè÷èâàòüñÿ…. 

Â êîìíàòó âëåòåë Ñèðèóñ, ðàñòàëêèâàÿ âñåõ, êòî ïîïàäàëñÿ íà ïóòè, è Ñåâåðóñ ñìîã ðàçîáðàòü íåñêîëüêî îáðûâêîâ èç åãî ðàçãîâîðà ñ Äàìáëäîðîì… «Àïïàðèðîâàòü… Õîãâàðö…. Ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî… ïðîêëÿòüå, ÷åðòîâû îõðàííûå çàêëèíàíèÿ… åñòü íàäåæäà… äûìîëåòíûé ïîðîøîê… Ïîïïè… Ìèîíà…» 

Ìèîíà? 

- Ãåðìèîíà? – ïðîáîðìîòàë îí.  

- Òèõî, òèõî, Ñåâåðóñ, ñ íåé âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå, - ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ ñòðàííûì ñðûâàþùèìñÿ ãîëîñîì, íàêëîíèâøèñü íàä íèì. – Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, Ñåâ, ñ íåé âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå. -  È îí ñæàë ïëå÷î Ñíåéïà, æåëàÿ îáîäðèòü åãî, íî ê íåñ÷àñòüþ ýòî áûëî ïîâðåæäåííîå ïëå÷î. Ñåâåðóñ çàñòîíàë è ñíîâà ðóõíóë íà ïîë. 

- Èçâèíè, Ñåâ, - ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ ëåæàùåìó áåç ñîçíàíèÿ äðóãó. – ß ýòîãî íå õîòåë… íî òàê äàæå ëó÷øå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîêà òû áåç ñîçíàíèÿ, òû íå áóäåøü âîëíîâàòüñÿ çà Ãåðìèîíó. Õàãðèä! – îêëèêíóë îí ãèãàíòà, êîòîðûé ñòîÿë ÷óòü â ñòîðîíå, âñõëèïûâàÿ, êàê ðåáåíîê. – Õàðãèä, èäè ñþäà, ñäåëàé ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîëåçíîå. Âîçüìè íàøåãî Äèðåêòîðà, îí ñëèøêîì òÿæåëûé äëÿ ìåíÿ. Õîòÿ òû æå íå ïîìåñòèøüñÿ â êàìèí. ×òî çà ÷åðò… 

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ áåñ÷óâñòâåííîå òåëî Ñíåéïà áûëî  ïåðåêèíóòî Ñèðèóñó ÷åðåç ïëå÷î, Õàãðèä íàêðûë îáîèõ ïëàùîì Äèðåêòîðà è Ñèðèóñ àïïàðèðîâàë ê âîðîòàì Õîãâàðöà, âûçâàë íîñèëêè è äîñòàâèë Ñíåéïà ïðÿìî â ãîñïèòàëü, ãäå Ïîïïè Ïîìôðè è Õìóðè óæå æäàëè åãî. Ñóäÿ ïî èõ õìóðûì ëèöàì, õîðîøèõ íîâîñòåé íå áûëî. 


	33. Chapter 33

Ãëàâà 33 

— Ìèíèñòð. 

— Äèðåêòîð. 

Àòìîñôåðà â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå áûëà äîâîëüíî ïðîõëàäíîé, è íå ñòîëüêî èç-çà ñëàáîãî îòîïëåíèÿ, ñêîëüêî èç-çà ôîðìàëüíîãî ïðèâåòñòâèÿ Ñåâåðóñà è Ãàððè. Îíè äàæå íå ïîæàëè äðóã äðóãó ðóêè, òàê êàê ïðàâàÿ ðóêà Ñíåéïà âñå åùå áûëà ïîäâåøåíà. Ëåãêèé êèâîê, è íè÷åãî áîëåå. 

Ãàððè ïîäîøåë ê êðîâàòè, íà êîòîðîé ëåæàëà Ãåðìèîíà — òèõàÿ, áëåäíàÿ è êàæóùàÿñÿ óäèâèòåëüíî ìàëåíüêîé. 

— Êàê… êàê îíà? — ñïðîñèë îí. 

— Ñîñòîÿíèå ñòàáèëüíîå. Äóìàþ, âàì ëó÷øå ñïðîñèòü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, òàê êàê ÿ áûë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ, ïîêà îíà ðàáîòàëà ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. 

Ãàððè óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿë áðîâü. Ñíåéï íàçâàë åå ïî èìåíè? Âîçìîæíî, ýòî ïîñëåäñòâèÿ øîêà… Îò ýòîé ìûñëè åãî îòâëåêëî ïîÿâëåíèå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà óñòàâøåé. 

— Ãàððè! — âîñêëèêíóëà îíà. — Êàê ÿ ðàäà òåáÿ âèäåòü! 

Îíà êèíóëàñü ê íåìó ñ ðàñïðîñòåðòûìè îáúÿòèÿìè. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âñåãäà òåïëî îòíîñèëàñü ê Ãàððè, åùå ñ òåõ ïîð êàê îí áûë íåóêëþæèì ñòóäåíòîì, âå÷íî ïîïàäàþùèì â ïåðåäåëêè è ïîëó÷àâøèì ñàìûå äèêîâèííûå òðàâìû, î ïðîèñõîæäåíèè êîòîðûõ ëó÷øå íå ñïðàøèâàòü. Ãàððè ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, îñòàíîâèâ ýòèì æåñòîì åå ïîðûâ. 

— Ðàä ñíîâà âèäåòü âàñ, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, — ñêàçàë îí, ïîæèìàÿ åå ðóêó. — Èòàê, ÷òî âû ìîæåòå ìíå ñêàçàòü î ñîñòîÿíèè ìîåé æåíû? 

Îíà îáìåíÿëàñü âçãëÿäîì ñ Ñåâåðóñîì, êîòîðûé ñòîÿë çà ñïèíîé Ãàððè. Òîò ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è çàêàòèë ãëàçà. — Ãåðìèîíà… ý… íàì óäàëîñü èçâëå÷ü ïóëþ èç åå ëåãêîãî. 

Âîò òàê, îäíîé ôðàçû õâàòèëî, ÷òîáû îïèñàòü ðàçâåðíóâøóþñÿ ÷àñ íàçàä ñèòóàöèþ, åäâà íå îáåðíóâøóþñÿ òðàãåäèåé. 

**— _Êàê îíà? — ñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ, îñòàâëÿÿ Ñåâåðóñà íà íîñèëêàõ è ïûòàÿñü ïðîòèñíóòüñÿ ìåæäó Õìóðè è Ïîìôðè. — ß õî÷ó óâèäåòü åå, ÷åðò áû âàñ ïîáðàë! _

— Îíà óìèðàåò, è âñå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü — ýòî îñòàíîâèòü êðîâîòå÷åíèå, íî ýòî íå ïîìîæåò, — ïîñëåäîâàë ïîëíûé îò÷àÿíèÿ îòâåò ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. — Ìû äîëæíû äîñòàâèòü åå â ìàããëîâñêóþ áîëüíèöó, îíè ëó÷øå çíàêîìû ñ òàêèìè ðàíåíèÿìè… 

Âïåðâûå â æèçíè Ñèðèóñ âèäåë ïî÷òåííóþ äàìó â ñëåçàõ îò÷àÿíèÿ. 

— Òàê â ÷åì ïðîáëåìà? — ñïðîñèë îí íåòåðïåëèâî. 

— ×åðòîâà ïóëÿ, âîò â ÷åì ïðîáëåìà, — ïðîðû÷àë Õìóðè. — Îí çàñòðÿëà ó íåå â ëåãêîì, è ìû íå ìîæåì åå äîñòàòü. Ëåãêîå çàïîëíÿåòñÿ êðîâüþ, è îíà çàäîõíåòñÿ èëè óìðåò îò ñåðäå÷íîé íåäîñòàòî÷íîñòè. 

Çà ñïèíîé Ñèðèóñà ðàçäàëñÿ ãëóõîé ñòîí. — Äà, äà, ñòàðèíà, ìû ñêîðî çàéìåìñÿ òîáîé! — êðèêíóë Ñèðèóñ. — Íî ñåé÷àñ Ãåðìèîíà âàæíåå, ÷åì òâîÿ äóðàöêàÿ ðóêà! 

— Óìåíüøè åå! 

— ×òî? 

— ß ñêàçàë, óìåíüøè. Åå. Óìåíüøè ïóëþ è âûòÿíè åå ñ ïîìîùüþ Accio! — çàäûõàëñÿ Ñíåéï, ïûòàÿñü îïåðåòüñÿ íà ëåâûé ëîêîòü. 

— Íî… íî… — ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íå áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî ýòî ñðàáîòàåò. — Íî íåâîçìîæíî ñäåëàòü âñå òî÷íî. ß ìîãó çàäåòü æèçíåííî âàæíûå… 

— Òàê ïóñòü ýòî ñäåëàåò Õìóðè, ÷åðòîâû èäèîòû! — çàêðè÷àë Ñíåéï. — Ó íåãî æå åñòü ýòîò ÷åðòîâ ãëàç, îí ìîæåò óâèäåòü ïóëþ è ïðèöåëèòüñÿ. 

Îí çàêàøëÿëñÿ, ïîòîì ïîìîðùèëñÿ è ñïëþíóë êðîâü. Ó íåãî ÿâíî áûëî ñëîìàíî íåñêîëüêî ðåáåð. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê áîëü îòñòóïèëà, îí ïîäíÿë âçãëÿä è óâèäåë, êàê Ñèðèóñ, Ïîìôðè è Õìóðè îêðóæèëè êðîâàòü Ãåðìèîíû. Õìóðè ïîäíÿë ïàëî÷êó è ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ. — Microficio! — ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, è äîáàâèë. — Accio! Ýòî ñðàáîòàëî! Î, Ìåðëèí, ýòî ñðàáîòàëî! 

Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ïîõðîìàë ê Ñåâåðóñó, äåðæà íà ëàäîíè ïóëþ. Òåì âðåìåíåì, Ïîïïè âåðíóëàñü ê ñâîèì îáÿçàííîñòÿì, è îíè ñëûøàëè, êàê îíà øåï÷åò çàæèâëÿþùèå çàêëèíàíèÿ, öîêàÿ ÿçûêîì. ×åðåç äâàäöàòü ìèíóò îíà çàêîí÷èëà. 

— Ñåâåðóñ? 

Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà, è ïûòàëñÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà áîëè, ïðîíçàþùåé åãî ïðàâûé áîê, è ïîïûòàòüñÿ áëîêèðîâàòü åå. Óñëûøàâ åå ãîëîñ, îí ìîìåíòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. — Äà? ×òî? Îíà… 

Íèêîãäà â æèçíè îí íå ÷óâñòâîâàë òàêîãî îáëåã÷åíèÿ, êàê ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà óâèäåë åå óëûáêó. 

— Åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðîáëåìà — ýòî òî, ÷òî îíà ïîòåðÿëà ìíîãî êðîâè. ß äàëà åé çåëüå äëÿ âîññòàíîâëåíèÿ êðîâè, íî íå ìíå âàì îáúÿñíÿòü, ÷òî ñ íèì íóæíî áûòü îñòîðîæíûì. Íåìíîãî çà îäèí ðàç. Äóìàþ, ÷òî ÷åðåç äâà-òðè äíÿ îáúåì êðîâè âîññòàíîâèòñÿ. ß çàëå÷èëà ëåãêîå è ìûøöû, çàäåòûå ïóëåé. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, îíà ïðîøëà ìåæäó ðåáðàìè, èíà÷å ìíå ïðèøëîñü áû èìåòü äåëî åùå è ñ êîñòíûìè îñêîëêàìè â ëåãêîì. ×èñòàÿ ðàáîòà. À ñåé÷àñ, — îíà óëûáíóëàñü Ñåâåðóñó, — äàâàéòå ïîñìîòðèì, ÷òî òàì ó âàñ, äèðåêòîð. Âû òîæå íå î÷åíü õîðîøî âûãëÿäèòå.** 

— Èòàê, ÿ ïîëàãàþ, — ñóõî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, — ×òî äîëæåí ïîáëàãîäàðèòü âàñ, Äèðåêòîð, çà òî, ÷òî âû ñïàñëè æèçíü ìîåé æåíå. 

Ñåâåðóñ ñãëîòíóë. Ñåé÷àñ îí íå õîòåë èìåòü äåëî ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ Ãàððè. — ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî âàì ñëåäóåò áëàãîäàðèòü Àëàñòîðà, Áëýêà è Ïîïïè. Áåç íèõ Ãåðìèîíà óìåðëà áû. Óæ íå ãîâîðÿ î òîì, ÷òî ñíà÷àëà îíà ñïàñëà ìîþ æèçíü. 

Ãàððè êèâíóë. — Ïîëàãàþ, âû ïðàâû. Ìîãó ëè ÿ âåðíóòüñÿ ñþäà âå÷åðîì, ÷òîáû îòáëàãîäàðèòü âàñ âñåõ? Ó ìåíÿ âàæíàÿ âñòðå÷à ÷åðåç… — îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû. — Îíà íà÷àëàñü ïÿòü ìèíóò íàçàä. Íàäåþñü, îíè ïîéìóò ìîå îïîçäàíèå, ó÷èòûâàÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà. 

Ñíåéï îòäàë áû ïîëîâèíó ñâîåãî ñ÷åòà â Ãðèíãîòòñå çà ôîòîàïïàðàò, ÷òîáû çàïå÷àòëåòü âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ïîïïè. — Òû… òû ìîæåøü îòìåíèòü âñòðå÷ó, — ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà, êîãäà âíîâü îáðåëà ñïîñîáíîñòü ãîâîðèòü. — ß èìåþ â âèäó… òâîÿ æåíà ëåæèò çäåñü… 

— Íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè óêàçûâàòü íà î÷åâèäíûå âåùè, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, — ïåðåáèë åå ìèíèñòð. — ß óâåðåí, ÷òî îíà â õîðîøèõ ðóêàõ, ê òîìó æå îíà ñïèò. Òàê ÷òî ÿ ìîãó âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñâîèì ïîâñåäíåâíûì îáÿçàííîñòÿì è íàâåñòèòü åå ïîçæå. Äîáðîãî âàì äíÿ, — îí êèâíóë íà ïðîùàíèå è âûøåë. 

Ïîïïè ñâàëèëàñü íà ñòóë. — Ñåâåðóñ, âû íå ìîãëè áû ìåíÿ óùèïíóòü? 

Îí óñìåõíóëñÿ è âûïîëíèë ïðîñüáó. 

— Àé! Ñïàñèáî. Çíà÷èò, ÿ íå ñïëþ. Ñåâåðóñ, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ ìàëü÷èêîì? ß èìåþ â âèäó, êàêèì îí áûë… è êàêèì îí ñòàë… 

Äèðåêòîð ñåë ðÿäîì ñ íåé. 

"_×åðòîâî âçðîñëåíèå_", — ïîäóìàë îí. — "_È ê ÷åðòó ïîïûòêè áûòü ñïðàâåäëèâûì! Êîíå÷íî, ýòî íå òîëüêî åãî âèíà, îíà òîæå âíåñëà ñâîé âêëàä â ðàçðóøåíèå ýòîãî áðàêà. Íî ýòî íå îòìåíÿåò òîãî ôàêòà, ÷òî îí ãëóïûé ñêó÷íûé íåâûíîñèìûé óáëþäîê, ó êîòîðîãî çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ æåíà, è îí îñòàâëÿåò åå çäåñü, áåç ñîçíàíèÿ… íå òî ÷òîáû ÿ ñèëüíî âîçðàæàë…_" Âñëóõ îí ñêàçàë. — Îí òîæå æåðòâà. 

— Íå ìîãëè áû âû îáúÿñíèòü? 

— Êîíå÷íî, — ñêàçàë îí, ñëåãêà óëûáíóâøèñü. — Îí ñëèøêîì ðàíî âîøåë â ðîëü ñïàñèòåëÿ, ïîòîì ïðèâûê ê íåé è, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ñòàë îäåðæèì ýòèì. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Âîëäåìîðò ïåðåñòàë ïðåäñòàâëÿòü óãðîçó, åìó íóæíà áûëà íîâàÿ ñöåíà. È, ïîõîæå, îí åå íàøåë. 

— Íî îíà åãî æåíà, — âîçðàçèëà Ïîïïè. — Êàê îí ìîæåò? Êàê îí ìîæåò îñòàâèòü åå çäåñü è óéòè? Ìîæåòå íàçâàòü ìåíÿ ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîé, íî âñå äîëæíî áûòü íå òàê. Îí äîëæåí ñèäåòü ðÿäîì ñ íåé, äåðæàòü åå çà ðóêó, ãëàäèòü ïî ãîëîâå è øåïòàòü, ÷òî îí åå ëþáèò, äàæå åñëè îíà è íå ñëûøèò åãî, õîòÿ êòî çíàåò… 

— Çíàåòå ÷òî, Ïîïïè, — ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ, ïûòàÿñü ãîâîðèòü óâåðåííî. — ß, ïîæàëóé, ïîñèæó çäåñü. À âû èäèòå, âûïåéòå ÷àþ. Âû, íàâåðíîå, î÷åíü óñòàëè. 

— Âû óâåðåíû? — ñ ñîìíåíèåì ñïðîñèëà îíà. — Ó âàñ òîæå áûë íåëåãêèé äåíü, äèðåêòîð. Ê òîìó æå âû ðàíåíû. 

— Ñî ìíîé âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå, íå âîëíóéòåñü. Åñëè õîòèòå îêàçàòü ìíå óñëóãó, ïðèøëèòå, ïîæàëóéñòà, ñþäà Äîááè ñ ÷àåì è áóòåðáðîäàìè. 

Æåíùèíà êèâíóëà è âûøëà èç êîìíàòû. Ñíåéï ïîñòàâèë ñòóë ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ Ãåðìèîíû, ñåë è âçÿë åå çà ðóêó. Îíà áûëà õîëîäíîé è áåçæèçíåííîé. Â ïðèñòóïå ïàíèêè îí ïðîâåðèë åå ïóëüñ. Ñëàáûé, íî ðåãóëÿðíûé. Îí ïåðåïëåë ñâîè ïàëüöû ñ åå, ïîäíÿë åå ðóêó è ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê íåé ùåêîé. 

— Íèêîãäà áîëüøå òàê ìåíÿ íå ïóãàé, — ñêàçàë îí, öåëóÿ åå ïàëüöû. — ß ñëèøêîì ñòàð äëÿ òàêèõ èãð. 

***** 

Êàê îí è ãîâîðèë, Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ â Õîãâàðö âå÷åðîì, ÷òîáû ïîîáåäàòü ñ Ñèðèóñîì, Ñíåéïîì è Õìóðè â ëè÷íûõ êîìíàòàõ äèðåêòîðà. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, íà ÷üåì ïðèñóòñòâèè íàñòàèâàë ìèíèñòð, îòñóòñòâîâàëà ïî óâàæèòåëüíîé ïðè÷èíå. 

— È åñëè Ãåðìèîíà äëÿ íåãî — íåäîñòàòî÷íî óâàæèòåëüíàÿ ïðè÷èíà, — ñêàçàëà îíà Ñåâåðóñó, — ÿ áåç âñÿêèõ êîëåáàíèé îòðàâëþ ïîëîâèíó ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé ýòîé øêîëû, ÷òîáû çàïîëíèòü ãîñïèòàëü. ß íå áóäó ñèäåòü çà îäíèì ñòîëîì ñ ýòèì íåâûíîñèìûì óáëþäêîì. 

Ýòî çäîðîâî ïîçàáàâèëî äèðåêòîðà, è êîãäà Åãî Ïðåâîñõîäèòåëüñòâî ïðèáûë ê îáåäó, îí óâèäåë òðåõ øèðîêî óõìûëÿþùèõñÿ ìóæ÷èí, íî ñïèñàë âñå íà òî, ÷òî ñîñòîÿíèå Ãåðìèîíû óëó÷øèëîñü. 

Îáåä ïðîõîäèë â êðàéíå íàïðÿæåííîé îáñòàíîâêå. Õìóðè ñáåæàë òàê áûñòðî, êàê òîëüêî ñìîã, îáúÿñíèâ, ÷òî îí è áåç òîãî íà öåëûé äåíü îñòàâèë ñâîþ àêàäåìèþ, è åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå â Êàðäèôôå ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî. Ãàððè óäîâëåòâîðèëà ýòà ïðè÷èíà. Îí ïîáëàãîäàðèë ñòàðîãî Àóðîðà, ñäåëàë åìó êîìïëèìåíò ïî ïîâîäó îòëè÷íîãî óïðàâëåíèÿ àêàäåìèåé, è Õìóðè øàãíóë â êàìèí, ïîäìèãíóâ íà ïðîùàíèå Ñèðèóñó è Ñåâåðóñó. 

Ïîñëå åãî óõîäà è áåç òîãî âÿëûé ðàçãîâîð ñîâñåì çàòèõ. Ãàððè, êàçàëîñü, íå îáðàùàë âíèìàíèÿ, ÷òî îáà êîëäóíà âåðòåëèñü íà ñâîèõ ñòóëüÿõ. Êîãäà Ñèðèóñ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî áîëüøå íå âûíåñåò, â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëè. 

Ñàì Âîëäåìîðò ìîã áû âîéòè â êîìíàòó, è åãî ïðèíÿëè áû ñ ðàñïðîñòåðòûìè îáúÿòèÿìè è ïðåäëîæèëè ñòàêàí áðåíäè. Íî ýòî áûëà ñèìïàòè÷íàÿ òåìíîâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà, ÷üè ñîáëàçíèòåëüíûå ôîðìû íå ìîãëà ñêðûòü äàæå ìàíòèÿ. Ñèðèóñ çàíåðâíè÷àë. 

— Ìèññ Âèëêîêñ, — ïðèâåòñòâîâàë åå Ñåâåðóñ, áîëåå äðóæåëþáíî, ÷åì îáû÷íî. — ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? — Âçãëÿíóâ íà Ñèðèóñà, îí äîáàâèë, — Äóìàþ, âû õîòåëè ñîîáùèòü ÷òî-òî âàæíîå? 

Îòâåòîì åìó áûë íåâèííûé âçãëÿä îãðîìíûõ ãîëóáûõ ãëàç. — Êîíå÷íî, äèðåêòîð, èíà÷å ÿ íèêîãäà áû íå îñìåëèëàñü ïîòðåâîæèòü âàñ. Î, ìèíèñòð, äîáðûé âå÷åð. Ïðîñòèòå, ÿ âàñ ñðàçó íå çàìåòèëà. 

Ñèðèóñ çàêàòèë ãëàçà. — Ìèññ Âèëêîêñ, — ñêàçàë îí, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ êðåñëà. — Äóìàþ, âû ìîæåòå ðàññêàçàòü ìíå âñå, î ÷åì õîòåëè ñîîáùèòü äèðåêòîðó. Âû æå âèäèòå, ó íåãî âàæíûé ãîñòü, ïîýòîìó íå áóäåì èì ìåøàòü. Ñ âàøåãî ïîçâîëåíèÿ, äèðåêòîð, — ñêàçàë îí, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê Ñåâåðóñó, êîòîðûé åëå ñäåðæèâàë óñìåøêó. 

— Êîíå÷íî, ïðîôåññîð Áëýê, ñïàñèáî âàì çà… ììì… òî, ÷òî âçÿëè ýòî â ñâîè ðóêè. 

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí ïîæàë ðóêó Ãàððè, à Àãðèïïèíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà "Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è", Ñèðèóñ óâåë åå. Íèêîãäà â æèçíè Ñåâåðóñ òàê íå çàâèäîâàë ñâîåìó äðóãó. Ñåé÷àñ áûë èäåàëüíûé ìîìåíò, ÷òîáû ðàññêàçàòü Ãàððè îáî âñåì, íî îí íå çíàë, ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü. Îí ðàññåÿííî êðóòèë â ðóêå áîêàë ñ áðåíäè, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè ñëîâà. 

Íàêîíåö, îí ñêàçàë. — Ìèíèñòð, åñòü îäíà âàæíàÿ âåùü, êîòîðóþ ÿ äîëæåí îáñóäèòü ñ âàìè. 

Ãàððè ñíÿë î÷êè è ïîëîæèë èõ íà ñòîë. — Êîíå÷íî, êîíå÷íî, äèðåêòîð. Âû æå çíàåòå, ÷òî ïîñëå òàêîãî îáåäà âû ìîæåòå ãîâîðèòü ñî ìíîé î ÷åì óãîäíî. 

Ñåâåðóñ âåæëèâî óëûáíóëñÿ. — Íó… äà, ÿ äóìàþ, äà. Õîòÿ â äàííîì ñëó÷àå… Ýòî íàñ÷åò Ãåðì… ý… âàøåé æåíû, ìèíèñòð. ß… 

— À, ïîíÿòíî. Íèêàêèõ ïðîáëåì, äèðåêòîð, êàê òîëüêî ýòî áóäåò âîçìîæíûì, ìû ïåðåâåçåì åå â ãîñïèòàëü Ñâ. Ìóíãî. ß íå õî÷ó ïðè÷èíÿòü âàì íåóäîáñòâà äîëüøå, ÷åì íåîáõîäèìî. Ýòî áûëî áû íåâåæëèâî. 

Ñåâåðóñ ïîåæèëñÿ. — Ýòî íå ñîâñåì òî, î ÷åì ÿ õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü. Ýòî áîëåå… ý... ëè÷íîå. 

Ãàððè ïîäíÿë áðîâü. — Ëè÷íîå? ß íå ïîíèìàþ… À, êîíå÷íî. — Íà åãî ëèöå îòðàçèëîñü ïîëíîå ïîíèìàíèå. — Îíà ïðåñëåäîâàëà âàñ ïðîñüáàìè ïðî÷èòàòü ëåêöèè â îäíîé èç àññîöèàöèé, â êîòîðûõ îíà ïðåäñåäàòåëüñòâóåò? Äà, — äðàìàòè÷åñêè âçäîõíóë îí. — Ýòî, âåðîÿòíî, îäíî èç ñàìûõ óòîìèòåëüíûõ õîááè. Îíà ìîæåò áûòü âåñüìà íàñòîé÷èâîé. ß íå âèíþ åå, îíà âñåãäà áûëà… ý… óïðÿìîé, êîãäà äåëî êàñàëîñü åå óáåæäåíèé. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ïîãîâîðþ ñ íåé îá ýòîì. Ó âàñ è áåç òîãî äîñòàòî÷íî çàáîò, ÷òîáû âû åùå âçâàëèâàëè íà ñåáÿ òàêîå áðåìÿ. 

Ñèòóàöèÿ ÿâíî âûõîäèëà èç-ïîä êîíòðîëÿ, ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï. Îí ðåøèë ïîïðîáîâàòü åùå ðàç. — ß áû íå íàçâàë ýòî ëè÷íûì âîïðîñîì, ìèíèñòð, è â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ÿ ìîãó ïîñòîÿòü çà ñåáÿ, åñëè ýòî íåîáõîäèìî. Íåò, äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ÿ… èíòåðåñóþñü Ãåðìèîíîé, — îí ñäåëàë ïàóçó, ÷òîáû ïîäîáðàòü ñëîâà. Ãàððè òóò æå âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ýòèì è ïåðåáèë åãî. 

— Íåò, — óâåðåííî ñêàçàë îí. Ñåâåðóñ óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. — Äèðåêòîð, — îí ñíîâà íàäåë î÷êè. — ß íå ìîãó ýòîãî äîïóñòèòü. ß ìèíèñòð ìàãèè, è äîëæåí ñëåäîâàòü îïðåäåëåííûì ïðàâèëàì. 

Ñåâåðóñ ðàñïðàâèë ïëå÷è, ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî íàçâàòü åãî íåâûíîñèìûì óáëþäêîì áûëî ñëèøêîì ìÿãêî. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ýòî æå áûëà Ïîïïè. Îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ñïðàøèâàòü ðàçðåøåíèÿ Ïîòòåðà íà ñâÿçü ñ åãî æåíîé. — Ïîñëóøàéòå, ìèíèñòð, ÿ íå õîòåë ñïðàøèâàòü âàøåãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ… 

— Íåò, äèðåêòîð, äàæå åñëè è íà ïîëñòàâêè. 

Ñíåéï ÷óòü íå óðîíèë ñòàêàí. — Íî… 

— Ìîé îòâåò — íåò. Âû äîëæíû ïîíÿòü, — äîáàâèë îí áîëåå ìÿãêî. — Ýòà øêîëà, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÷àñòè÷íî, íàõîäèòñÿ ïîä ìîèì ðóêîâîäñòâîì. Åñëè âîçíèêíóò êàêèå-òî äèñöèïëèíàðíûå ïðîáëåìû ñ Ãåðìèîíîé… Âû íå ìîæåòå èñêëþ÷èòü òàêóþ âîçìîæíîñòü. Ñî âñåìè ó÷èòåëÿìè èíîãäà òàêîå ñëó÷àåòñÿ. Âû îáÿçàíû áóäåòå âûíåñòè ñëó÷àé íà ðàññìîòðåíèå Ñîâåòà Óïðàâëÿþùèõ è, — îí ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïîäíÿë óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö. — Ìèíèñòåðñòâà, òî åñòü íà ìîå ðàññìîòðåíèå. 

Ñåâåðóñ åäâà ïîäàâèë æåëàíèå ñâàëèòüñÿ íà ïîë è çàõîõîòàòü âî âåñü ãîëîñ. Îí çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî îò ñìåõà ó íåãî íå òðÿñóòñÿ ïëå÷è. 

— Î, äîñòàòî÷íî, äèðåêòîð, íå âðåìÿ äëÿ äðàìàòè÷åñêèõ æåñòîâ. Ðåïóòàöèÿ ýòîé øêîëû òàê âûñîêà, ÷òî ó âàñ áóäåò äåñÿòü ïðåòåíäåíòîâ íà ýòî ìåñòî, ïðè÷åì ãîðàçäî áîëåå êâàëèôèöèðîâàííûõ, ÷åì îíà. Ýòî íå ïîâîä äëÿ òðàãåäèè, — îí íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. 

— Ïîòòåð! — ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ, ïîäíèìàÿ ãîëîâó. — ß ïûòàþñü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ âëþáëåí â òâîþ æåíó! 

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà. — Âû… — íàêîíåö ñêàçàë Ãàððè, — Âû… 

— ß ëþáëþ Ãåðìèîíó. Äà. È ìû âñòðå÷àåìñÿ îêîëî ìåñÿöà. 

Ãàððè ìåäëåííî êèâíóë. — Òàê âîò î ÷åì îíà ãîâîðèëà íà ïðîøëîé íåäåëå… Îíà íå ñêàçàëà ìíå, êòî ýòî. Âïîëíå ïîíÿòíî. ß… ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, äèðåêòîð, ýòî â âûñøåé ñòåïåíè íåîáû÷íàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ. ß áû äàæå ñêàçàë, àáñóðäíàÿ. Êàê âû óæå ñêàçàëè, âàì íå òðåáóåòñÿ ìîå ðàçðåøåíèå, íå òàê ëè? — Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. — Òàê ÷åãî âû æäåòå? Áëàãîñëîâåíèÿ? Ïðîùåíèÿ? 

— Åñëè ìíå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ áëàãîñëîâåíèå èëè îòïóùåíèå ãðåõîâ, ÿ îáðàùóñü ê Ïàïå. ß õî÷ó ñïðîñèòü, êàê ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ýòîé ñèòóàöèåé. Òû ïîçâîëèøü åé óéòè? 

Î÷êè â çîëîòîé îïðàâå ñíîâà ëåãëè íà ñòîë. — Óéòè êóäà? 

— Äà êóäà îíà çàõî÷åò. Òåïåðü, êîãäà îíà ñíîâà ñòàëà ïîõîæà íà ïðåæíþþ Ãåðìèîíó… — îí çàìîë÷àë, ïîäóìàâ î Ãåðìèîíå, êîòîðóþ óâèäåë íà ïðàçäíèêå è î æåíùèíå, êîòîðàÿ ñåãîäíÿ ñïàñëà åãî æèçíü. — Ñêàæèòå ìíå îäíó âåùü, Ïîòòåð. Êàê âû óõèòðèëèñü òàê âåëèêîëåïíî ðàçâàëèòü ñâîé áðàê? 

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, â ýòîò ìîìåíò â êàìèíå ïîêàçàëàñü ãîëîâà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. — Ñåâåðóñ? 

— Äà? — îí ïîäíÿëñÿ ñî ñòóëà. — ×òî? Îíà… 

— Ãåðìèîíà ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ è îíà… — æåíùèíà ÿâíî íå çíàëà, êàê ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïîçâàëà Ñåâåðóñà, à íå ìóæà. 

Ãàððè ñëàáî óëûáíóëñÿ. — Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Ñíåéï. Èäèòå, à ÿ ïîäîæäó çäåñü. 

— Âû óâåðåíû? 

— Äà. Äà, ÿ óâåðåí. 

Ñíåéï óæå çàíåñ íîãó íàä êàìèííîé ðåøåòêîé, êîãäà åãî ïðîíçèëî îñòðîå ÷óâñòâî âèíû. Îí îáåðíóëñÿ. — Ñïàñèáî, Ãàððè. 

Ãàððè æåñòîì îñòàíîâèë åãî. 


	34. Chapter 34

Ãëàâà 34  Ãåðìèîíà åùå íè ðàçó â æèçíè íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàê ñòðàííî. Â äåòñòâå îíà î÷åíü ëþáèëà êðûæîâíèê, è ê íåñêîí÷àåìîìó âîçìóùåíèþ ìàòåðè, âñåãäà åëà åãî îäíèì ñïîñîáîì – ïåðåäíèìè çóáàìè, òîãäà âñå åùå áîëüøèìè, îíà ïðîêóñûâàëà â êîæèöå ìàëåíüêóþ äûðî÷êó, âûñàñûâàëà ìÿêîòü, ÿ ïóñòóþ êîæèöó âûáðàñûâàëà. Êîæèöà áûëà êèñëàÿ, ãðóáàÿ è âîëîñàòàÿ, åå Ãåðìèîíà íå ëþáèëà. 

'Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì', – ðàçìûøëÿëà îíà, - 'ÿãîäû êðûæîâíèêà ñóìåëè îòîìñòèòü ìíå çà òàêîå îáðàùåíèå. Îíè ïîéìàëè ìåíÿ, âûñîñàëè èç ìåíÿ âñå, ÷òî ìîãëè, è áðîñèëè âàëÿòüñÿ ïóñòóþ îáîëî÷êó. Òàê çíà÷èò âîò êàê îíè ÷óâñòâîâàëè ñåáÿ, áåäíûå ÿãîäû'. 

Ïðè ìûñëè î êèñëûõ ÿãîäàõ åå ðîò íàïîëíèëñÿ ñëþíîé. Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü åå ïðîãëîòèòü, íî ïîäàâèëàñü è çàêàøëÿëàñü. Áûëî áîëüíî, íî íå â ãðóäè, à íåìíîãî ãëóáæå, áëèæå ê ñïèíå. Êîãäà îíà óáðàëà ëàäîíü îòî ðòà, íà íåé áûëè ìàëåíüêèå êðàñíûå ïÿòíûøêè. 'Êëóáíèêà?' – óäèâèëàñü îíà. - ' ß äóìàëà, ìû ãîâîðèì î êðûæîâíèêå…' Íî âåäü îíà åëà êëóáíèêó… è íå òàê äàâíî… òîëüêî íå ìîæåò âñïîìíèòü ãäå. Õîòÿ ýòî áûëî ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ïðèÿòíî. Àõ äà, òàì æå áûëè åùå è âçáèòûå ñëèâêè. Îíà ñíîâà çàêàøëÿëàñü è óñëûøàëà çâóê øàãîâ ñïåøàùåãî ê íåé ÷åëîâåêà. Íàä íåé ïîÿâèëîñü ïðèâåòëèâîå, óëûáàþùååñÿ ëèöî. 

- Ãåðìèîíà? Òû ñëûøèøü ìåíÿ? 

- Ìàäàì…Ïîìôðè…? - ñ òðóäîì ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Òà çàñèÿëà. – Äà, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, ÿ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? 

- ß…ß íå çíàþ. Ñïèíà áîëèò. È åùå ÿ êàøëÿþ. È ìíå íàäî ïî÷èñòèòü çóáû ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ ïîåëà êëóáíèêè. 

Íà äîáðîæåëàòåëüíîì ëèöå ïîÿâèëîñü îçàáî÷åííîå âûðàæåíèå. – Êëóáíèêà? Ïî÷åìó òû ïîäóìàëà… 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêàçàëà ðóêó. – Êîãäà ÿ êàøëÿëà, - îáúÿñíèëà îíà. 

- À, ýòî. Íåò, ýòî íå ÿãîäû, ýòî ïîñëåäíèå îñòàòêè êðîâè, êîòîðàÿ âûõîäèëà íàðóæó. Çíàåøü, ó òåáÿ â ëåãêèõ åå áûëî ïðåäîñòàòî÷íî. 

Ñìîðùèâ ëîá, Ãåðìèîíà ñòàðàëàñü ïåðåâàðèòü èíôîðìàöèþ. – Êðîâü? Ìû ñíîâà ÷òî-òî íàòâîðèëè? – È âäðóã ïðèñòóï ñòðàõà. – À Ãàððè è Ðîí… Ñ íèìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå? 

- Ãàððè è… î, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ! – çàáîðìîòàëà æåíùèíà. – ß äóìàþ, òåáå íóæíî åùå íåìíîãî ïîñïàòü. 

Ãåðìèîíà íå ïðîòåñòîâàëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî îáåññèëåííîé. Îíà ïðîãëîòèëà çåëüå, êîòîðîå åé ïðèíåñëè – íà ýòîò ðàç îñòîðîæíåå, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå õîòåëà ñíîâà ïîäàâèòüñÿ. Êàøëÿòü ñåé÷àñ åé ñîâñåì íå íðàâèëîñü. Åå ãëàçà òóò æå çàêðûëèñü è, ìåíüøå ÷åì ÷åðåç ìèíóòó, äûõàíèå ñòàëî ðîâíûì. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñìîòðåëà íà íåå, çàäóì÷èâî ïîêà÷èâàÿ ãîëîâîé. Îíà ÷àñòî íàáëþäàëà àìíåçèþ, áûâøóþ ñëåäñòâèåì ñèëüíîãî ñòðåññà, ïîýòîìó íå ñëèøêîì âîëíîâàëàñü. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, ýòî íå íàäîëãî. Âîçìîæíî, â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíåòñÿ, óæå âåðíóâøèñü ê ðåàëüíîñòè. Åå ïîäñîçíàíèå ñàìî îáî âñåì ïîçàáîòèòñÿ. 

**_Ñàä áûë çàõâàòûâàþùå ïðåêðàñåí. Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà è ñìîòðåëà â ïîëíîì âîñõèùåíèè. Ñòèëü áûë ÷åì-òî ìåæäó àíãëèéñêèì è ôðàíöóçñêèì – ïðèâåäåííàÿ â ïîðÿäîê åñòåñòâåííîñòü. Îñòðîâêè ïîëåâûõ öâåòîâ, ðàçáðîñàííûå ïî àêêóðàòíî ïîäñòðèæåííîìó ãàçîíó, ìàëåíüêèå ïðóäèêè ñ âîäÿíûìè ëèëèÿìè è êâàêàþùèìè ëÿãóøêàìè, äåðåâüÿ, êîòîðûì, äîëæíî áûòü, áûëî íå ìåíüøå ñîòíè ëåò, ñóäÿ ïî òîëùèíå ñòâîëîâ. Îíà áðîäèëà ïî ýòîìó ðàéñêîìó ñàäó, êîòîðûé áûë î÷åíü áîëüøèì, íî îãîðîæåííûì âûñîêèìè ñòåíàìè. Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ñòåíà ìåëüêàëà ìåæäó äåðåâüÿìè. _

Ê íåé ïîäáåæàëè äâîå äåòåé, êðè÷à îò âîñòîðãà, ñïîòûêàÿñü, ïàäàÿ, âñêàêèâàÿ îïÿòü, êàòàÿñü â ìÿãêîé òðàâå. Åå äåòè. Åå ëþáèìûå ìàëü÷èêè. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîòÿíóëà ê íèì ðóêè, ïðèñåâ íà êîðòî÷êè, ÷òîáû ïîéìàòü èõ, êîãäà îíè áðîñÿòñÿ ê íåé â îáúÿòèÿ. Îäèí èç íèõ áûë ðûæåâîëîñûì, è åãî ëèöî áûëî ñïëîøü óñûïàíî âåñíóøêàìè. Äðóãîé, âûãëÿäåâøèé íåìíîãî ñåðüåçíåå, âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðåë íà íåå çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü ïðèãëàäèòü ðóêîé åãî ÷åðíûå âîëîñû, îí óëûáíóëñÿ. Äåòè íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèëè, íî ÷åðíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê âçÿë åå çà ðóêó è ïîòÿíóë ê îäíîìó èç âåêîâûõ äåðåâüåâ. Îíà ïîäíÿëàñü è ïîøëà çà íèì, âñå åùå äåðæà åãî çà ðóêó, äðóãîé ìàëü÷èê øåë ïîçàäè. Îíà íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïîâîðà÷èâàëàñü ê íåìó, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ñâîáîäíóþ ðóêó, íî îí òîëüêî óëûáàëñÿ è êà÷àë ãîëîâîé. Äåðåâî, ê êîòîðîìó åå âåëè, âûãëÿäåëî î÷åíü ñòðàííî. Âìåñòî ëèñòüåâ íà åãî âåòâÿõ ðîñëè ëåíòû èç êàêîãî-òî ñåðåáðèñòî-áåëîãî ìàòåðèàëà, ñëàáî êîëûøóùèåñÿ îò âåòðà. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè ñèäåëè â òåíè äåðåâà, íàñëàæäàÿñü òåïëûì âåòåðêîì, ëàñêàþùèì èõ ëèöà. 

Â ñàäó áûëè è äðóãèå äåòè. Ìàëü÷èêè è äåâî÷êè, íåêîòîðûõ èç íèõ îíà çíàëà, äðóãèå òîæå áûëè ñìóòíî çíàêîìû. Îíè èãðàëè ñ ðàçíûìè øòó÷êàìè: îíà ðàçãëÿäåëà ïàðÿùèå íàä òðàâîé ïåðüÿ. Ó íåêîòîðûõ áûëè ìèíèàòþðíûå êíèãè, êîòîðûå èõ õîçÿåâà ÿâíî íå ñîáèðàëèñü ÷èòàòü, ïðûãàÿ â òðàâå, êàê áóäòî èñïîëíÿÿ êàêîé-òî ñòðàííûé òàíåö, äâèæåíèÿ êîòîðîãî Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà óçíàòü. Ó äðóãèõ áûëè ìàëåíüêèå êîòëû, à îäèí äàæå âåë åäèíîðîãà íà ÿðêî-êðàñíîì ïîâîäêå. 

Îäèí èç äåòåé îòîøåë îò ãðóïïû, î÷åâèäíî ïðèâëå÷åííûé ÷åì-òî. Îí ïîøåë ê êóñòàì, çà êîòîðûìè âèäíåëñÿ ó÷àñòîê îãîðàæèâàþùåé ñàä ñòåíû. Ðåáåíîê – ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê ñî ñâåòëî-ðóñûìè âîëîñàìè – ñëåãêà íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó, êàê áóäòî ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê ÷åìó-òî. Ïîòîì îí îáåðíóëñÿ, êàê-òî ñòðàííî óëûáíóëñÿ åé, ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ñòåíå, ïëþõíóëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íåé â òðàâó è íà÷àë âûêîâûðèâàòü îäèí èç êèðïè÷åé êîðîòêèì ïóõëûì ïàëüöåì. Îñòàëüíûå íå çàìåòèëè, ÷òî èõ ïðèÿòåëü íàøåë ñåáå íîâîå çàíÿòèå, è ïðîäîëæàëè èãðàòü â ñâîè èãðû. Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Âäðóã ïðèñòóï áåçîò÷åòíîãî áåñïîêîéñòâà çàñòàâèë åå ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåòü ïî ñòîðîíàì – ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê âñå-òàêè êàê-òî óõèòðèëñÿ îòêîâûðÿòü êèðïè÷ è òåïåðü ñîáèðàëñÿ âûíóòü åãî èç ñòåíû. 

Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ýòîãî íåëüçÿ äîïóñòèòü. Åñëè îí âûíåò ýòîò êèðïè÷, îáðóøèòñÿ âñÿ ñòåíà, è íè÷òî íå ñìîæåò çàùèòèòü ïðåêðàñíûé ñàä îò óæàñîâ, òàÿùèõñÿ çà íåé. Ãåðìèîíà âñêî÷èëà íà íîãè è ïîáåæàëà ê ðåáåíêó, ïûòàÿñü êðè÷àòü «Íåò! Íåò!», íî ïî÷åìó-òî ó íåå íå ïîëó÷èëîñü ïðîèçíåñòè íè çâóêà, à êîãäà îíà îêàçàëàñü îêîëî ñòåíû, áûëî óæå ïîçäíî. Íà ìåñòå êèðïè÷à çèÿëà äûðà, ÷åðåç êîòîðóþ, ÷åðåç êîòîðîå áûëî ñëûøíî êàêîå-òî íåîò÷åòëèâîå øèïåíèå. Ñëèøêîì èñïóãàííàÿ, ÷òîáû äâèãàòüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî çíàåò, ÷òî òàì âíóòðè – èëè òî÷íåå ñíàðóæè – íî åå ðàçóì íå ïîçâîëÿåò ýòèì çíàíèÿì âñïëûâàòü íà ïîâåðõíîñòü, îíà çàìåðëà íà ìåñòå, è ñìîòðåëà, êàê îãðîìíàÿ ÷åðíàÿ çìåÿ ìåäëåííî çàïîëçàåò â îòâåðñòèå è ñêîëüçèò ê åå äåòÿì. Îò óæàñà îíà íå ìîãëà êðè÷àòü è íå ìîãëà çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ áðîñèòüñÿ âñëåä çà ðåïòèëèåé. Çìåÿ ïîäïîëçàëà âñå áëèæå è áëèæå ê äåòÿì. 'Ñåé÷àñ îíà êèíåòñÿ íà íèõ', – ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, íî îøèáëàñü. Çìåÿ çàäåðæàëàñü ó ïîäíîæèÿ ñòðàííîãî äåðåâà è ïîäíÿëà ñâîþ óçêóþ ãîëîâó. Ïîòîì îíà íà÷àëà ãðàöèîçíûì äâèæåíèåì îáâèâàòüñÿ âîêðóã ñòâîëà, ïîäíèìàÿñü ïî íåìó ââåðõ. Ðûæèé ìàëü÷èê ïîøåë âïåðåä. Åìó î÷åâèäíî íå íðàâèëîñü, ÷òî çìåÿ ïîäíèìàåòñÿ, îí äîòðîíóëñÿ äî íåå… òîãäà è ïîñëåäîâàë áðîñîê. Ãåðìèîíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî åå óäàðèëè ïðÿìî â ñåðäöå. Åå âçãëÿä âñòðåòèëñÿ ñî âçãëÿäîì åå ðåáåíêà. Äî ýòîãî âîêðóã íå áûëî ñëûøíî íè åäèíîãî çâóêà, òî òåïåðü ìàëü÷èê ãðîìêî çàêðè÷àë. «Ãåðìèîíà!»** 

- Ãåðìèîíà, ïðîñíèñü! Àõ, ìíå íóæíî áûëî äàòü åé çåëüå äëÿ ñíà áåç ñíîâèäåíèé, êàê ÿ ìîãëà áûòü òàêîé èäèîòêîé! 

Îíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà òî æå äîáðîå îáåñïîêîåííîå ëèöî, ÷òî è â ïðîøëûé ðàç. – Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, Ñåâåðóñ æèâ? 

Íà ëèöå ïîæèëîé æåíùèíû áûëî çàìåòíîå îáëåã÷åíèå. Îíà êèâíóëà. 

  - ß ìîãó åãî óâèäåòü? 

-----*****----- 

Êîãäà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñîîáùèëà Äèðåêòîðó î òîì, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü, îíà îæèäàëà ÷òî Ãàððè, êîòîðîãî îíà âèäåëà â êàáèíåòå Ñíåéïà, òóò æå ïîÿâèòñÿ èç êàìèíà. Ê åå èçóìëåíèþ, â ÿçûêàõ ïëàìåíè ïîêàçàëñÿ Äèðåêòîð. À ãäå æå Ãàððè? Ïðàâäà îíà ïðåäïî÷ëà íå çàäàâàòü âîïðîñîâ – îïûò ïîäñêàçûâàë åé, ÷òî îòâåòû íà áîëüøèíñòâî èç íèõ ïîÿâÿòñÿ ñàìè, åñëè íàáðàòüñÿ òåðïåíèÿ è íåìíîãî ïîäîæäàòü. Ñíåéï ñëåãêà êèâíóë åé, âçÿë ñî ñòîëà ñîñóäû ñ çåëüÿìè, ïðèãîòîâëåííûìè äëÿ ïàöèåíòêè, è ïîøåë ê Ãåðìèîíèíîé êðîâàòè. 

Êîãäà îí î÷åíü íåæíî ïîöåëîâàë Ãåðìèîíó â ëîá, êàçàëîñü áû, çàáûâ î ïðèñóòñòâèè äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà, óäèâëåíèå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âîçðîñëî. Íî êîãäà Ñíåéï ñåë íà êðàé êðîâàòè, âçÿë ðóêó Ãåðìèîíû è íà÷àë öåëîâàòü åå ïàëüöû, îíà âîîáùå ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæàëà èçóìëåííûé âîçãëàñ. 

Ïîïïè ðåøèëà, ÷òî íå õî÷åò âèäåòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò äàëüøå, õîòÿ åé è áûëî ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ëþáîïûòíî óçíàòü, êàê ìåæäó ýòèìè ëþäüìè ìîãëî âîçíèêíóòü íå÷òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì äðóæáà. Îíà çàêðûëà äâåðü ñâîåãî êàáèíåòà è ñòðîãî çàïðåòèëà ñåáå ïîäãëÿäûâàòü â çàìî÷íóþ ñêâàæèíó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî ñîâåðøåííî íåäîïóñòèìîå ïîâåäåíèå. Íåò, îíà ïðîñòî âåðíåòñÿ ÷åðåç ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò, ÷òîáû íàïîìíèòü, ÷òî ìîëîäîé æåíùèíå íåîáõîäèì îòäûõ – íè÷òî íå çàïðåùàåò åé âîéòè áåç ñòóêà, íåîæèäàííî äëÿ íèõ. Óëûáíóâøèñü, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñåëà ïèñàòü îò÷åò î ïðîøåäøåì äíå. 

Ñåâåðóñ ïîãëàäèë Ãåðìèîíó ïî ãîëîâå. – Òû ïëàêàëà? 

- ß âèäåëà î÷åíü ñòðàøíûé ñîí. Íî òåïåðü ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ëó÷øå. À ÷òî ó òåáÿ ñ ðóêîé? 

- À, ýòî, - áåñïå÷íî áðîñèë îí. – ß íåìíîãî ïîâðåäèë åå, êîãäà òû ñáèëà ìåíÿ ñ íîã. Íî Ïîïïè óæå åå âûëå÷èëà. Ñðàçó ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âûðâàëà òåáÿ èç îáúÿòèé ñìåðòè. – Ãåðìèîíà âîïðîñèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî è óñëûøàëà ðàññêàç îá óñïåøíîì èçâëå÷åíèè ïóëè. – Òû ïîòåðÿëà ìíîãî êðîâè, òàê ÷òî òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ çàäåðæàòüñÿ çäåñü åùå äîâîëüíî íàäîëãî. 

- Äóìàþ, ìíå ëó÷øå ïåðåáðàòüñÿ â ãîñïèòàëü Ñâ. Ìóíãî. 

Îí âûãëÿäåë âñòðåâîæåííûì. – Òû ñ óìà ñîøëà? Òåáÿ íåëüçÿ íèêóäà ïåðåìåùàòü åùå ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå òðè-÷åòûðå äíÿ. È ïîòîì… - îí çàìîë÷àë è íà÷àë èãðàòü ñ åå âîëîñàìè. – Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî çäåñü áîëåå çäîðîâûé âîçäóõ, ÷åì â Ëîíäîíå è äàæå â Äóâðå. ×òî òàêîå? – Ñïðîñèë îí, çàìåòèâ òåíü îãîð÷åíèÿ íà åå ëèöå. – Òû íå äîëæíà… 

- ß äóìàþ, ìû åùå óñïååì îá ýòîì ïîãîâîðèòü. ß ïðîñòî íåìíîãî ðàññòðîèëàñü… Ãàððè äàæå íå çàõîòåë ïîáûòü çäåñü ñî ìíîé. 

Ñåãîäíÿ Äåíü Èñêóøåíèÿ Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà, ìðà÷íî ïîäóìàë îí. Òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê è â ïîëäåíü, â ðàçãîâîðå ñ Ïîìôðè, îí ìíîãîå õîòåë áû ñêàçàòü î Ãàððè, ïðè÷åì íè÷åãî â åãî ïîëüçó. Íî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, áóäåò ëó÷øå, åñëè Ãåðìèîíà ñêàæåò ýòî ñàìà. Ïîýòîìó îí äèïëîìàòè÷íî ïðåäïîëîæèë. – Íó, ÿ äóìàþ, îí çíàåò, ÷òî òû â íàäåæíûõ ðóêàõ. Ê òîìó æå òû áûëà áåç ñîçíàíèÿ, òàê ÷òî íå áûëî ñìûñëà â òîì, ÷òîáû… 

Îíà øèðîêî ðàñêðûëà ãëàçà. – Äà ê ÷åðòó ýòó ëîãèêó, Ñåâåðóñ. Òû ñàì-òî ÷òî äåëàë? Ïîøåë â ñâîé êàáèíåò èëè îñòàëñÿ çäåñü ñî ìíîé? 

×òî æ, îí âñå ðàññ÷èòàë ïðàâèëüíî…. – Íó êîíå÷íî, ÿ îñòàëñÿ çäåñü ñ òîáîé, íî… 

- Êàêîå åùå «íî», Ñåâåðóñ. Îí óøåë, âîò ÷òî èìååò çíà÷åíèå. Óäèâëþñü, åñëè îí âîîáùå ñîèçâîëèò ìåíÿ íàâåñòèòü! 

Îíà ðàçâîëíîâàëàñü, à ó÷èòûâàÿ åå âñå åùå íå âîññòàíîâèâøèéñÿ îáúåì êðîâè, óñïîêîèòü åå íóæíî áûëî ëþáîé öåíîé. – Íåò, íåò, óñïîêîéñÿ, - âïîëãîëîñà ñêàçàë îí, ïðîäîëæàÿ ïîãëàæèâàòü åå âîëîñû. – Íå áåðè ýòîãî â ãîëîâó. Îí æäåò â ìîåì êàáèíåòå. Ìû îáåäàëè âìåñòå – Øèçîãëàç, Ñèðèóñ îí è ÿ. Ïîòîì ìû… ïîãîâîðèëè, è êîãäà Ïîïïè íàñ ïîçâàëà, îí ðåøèë ðàçðåøèòü ìíå íàâåñòèòü òåáÿ ïåðâûì. Îäèí èç òèïè÷íî Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ ïîñòóïêîâ, åñëè õî÷åøü çíàòü ìîå ìíåíèå. Íî îí î÷åíü õî÷åò ïðèäòè ñþäà. Âîò ñåé÷àñ ÿ âåðíóñü, è ñêàæó åìó… 

Áëåäíîå ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû ïîêðàñíåëî îò íåðâíîãî íàïðÿæåíèÿ, à äûõàíèå ñíîâà ñòàëî íåðîâíûì. – ß…ÿ íå õî÷ó åãî âèäåòü! – âûïàëèëà îíà. – Íå ñìåé åãî ñþäà ïîñûëàòü! – Îíà õîòåëà ñêàçàòü åùå ÷òî-òî, íî ïðèñòóï êàøëÿ ïîìåøàë åé ýòî ñäåëàòü. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñ îçàáî÷åííûì âèäîì âûãëÿíóëà èç êàáèíåòà. Ñåâåðóñ æåñòîì ïîïðîñèë åå íå âûõîäèòü, è ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå. 

- Òîãäà ïðèìè çåëüå, Åæèê, è õîðîøåíüêî âûñïèñü. Îíî ñïîñîáñòâóåò åùå è âîññòàíîâëåíèþ êðîâè, òàê ÷òî çàâòðà óòðîì òû áóäåøü ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íå òàêîé îáåññèëåííîé. 

Îíà ïîñëóøíî âûïèëà ëåêàðñòâî, íå çàáûâ âñå æå ñìîðùèòü íîñ. Âêóñ çåëüÿ äëÿ âîññòàíîâëåíèÿ êðîâè áûë òàêèì æå ïðîòèâíûì, êàê è çàïàõ. Òàê êàê îíà áûëà î÷åíü ñëàáà, çåëüå ïîäåéñòâîâàëî áûñòðî, è ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû óæå íà÷àëè çàêðûâàòüñÿ, êîãäà îíà ñïðîñèëà. – Òû îñòàíåøüñÿ çäåñü? 

- Êîíå÷íî, îñòàíóñü. Òîëüêî ñõîæó â êàáèíåò, ïîïðîùàþñü ñ Ãàððè, è òóò æå âåðíóñü…- Îí çàìîë÷àë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðîäîëæàòü íå áûëî íåîáõîäèìîñòè – Ãåðìèîíà óæå ñïàëà. Óëûáàÿñü ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî ïåäàíòè÷íîñòü ïîõîæå íå ïîêèäàåò åãî íè ïðè êàêèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ, îí ñîáðàë ñî ñòîëà ïóñòûå áóòûëî÷êè è ïîíåñ èõ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Íà ëèöå ó æåíùèíû áûëî òàêîå ëþáîïûòñòâî, ÷òî êàçàëîñü, ÷òî åå ïðÿìûå ñåäûå âîëîñû ñåé÷àñ çàêðóòÿòñÿ âî ìíîæåñòâî ìàëåíüêèõ âîïðîñèòåëüíûõ çíàêîâ. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ñåé÷àñ îí íå õîòåë îòâå÷àòü íà âîïðîñû. Õîòÿ åå ëþáîïûòñòâî áûëî âïîëíå îáîñíîâàííûì, óäîâëåòâîðÿòü åãî ñåé÷àñ áûëî áû ñëèøêîì óòîìèòåëüíî, òàê ÷òî îí ïðîñòî áðîñèë íà íåå âçãëÿä, êîòîðûé çàñòàâèë áû ñàìîãî ñôèíêñà çàäóìàòüñÿ, ñòîèò ëè çàäàâàòü âîïðîñû, èëè ïðîñòî äàòü ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó ïðîéòè. Ïîïïè áûëà ïðîñòîé âåäüìîé. Ïîýòîìó îíà ñëåãêà ïîåæèëàñü è ïîáëàãîäàðèëà èíòóèöèþ, ïîäñêàçàâøóþ åé âîçäåðæàòüñÿ îò ðàññïðîñîâ, êîãäà Ñíåéï ïîÿâèëñÿ â åå êàáèíåòå. 

- Âû ñìîæåòå ïîñòàâèòü òàì åùå îäíó êðîâàòü, äëÿ ìåíÿ? – îí ñïðàøèâàë òàê, êàê áóäòî ýòî áûëà ñàìàÿ åñòåñòâåííàÿ âåùü â ìèðå. – ß õîòåë áû îñòàòüñÿ ñ íåé, íî ñëèøêîì óñòàë, ÷òîáû ïðîâåñòè íî÷ü â êðåñëå. 

Ïîïïè òîëüêî íåäîóìåííî êèâíóëà è ïðîâîäèëà åãî çàäóì÷èâûì âçãëÿäîì. Êîãäà Äèðåêòîð èñ÷åç â çåëåíûõ ÿçûêàõ ïëàìåíè, îíà ïîøëà ïðîâåðèòü, êàê ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ Ãåðìèîíà, êîòîðàÿ ïîñëå âòîðîé ïîðöèè ëåêàðñòâà âûãëÿäåëà ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå è äûøàëà ðîâíåå. 

-----*****----- 

- Êàê îíà? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè è äîáàâèë. – Îíà íàäîëãî âàñ çàäåðæàëà. 

Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì Ãåðìèîíèíà ñëàáîñòü è åå íåïîääåëüíàÿ îáèäà íà ïîâåäåíèå Ãàððè ñóùåñòâåííî ïîíèçèëè òåðïèìîñòü Ñåâåðóñà ê åå âûñîêîïàðíîìó ìóæó. Ýòîò íåãîäÿé åùå è ðåâíóåò! Îí ãîäàìè íå óäåëÿë åé âíèìàíèÿ, èñïîëüçóÿ åå èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî êàê êðàñèâîå óêðàøåíèå äîìà, à òåïåðü îí ðåâíóåò! Ýòîãî îêàçàëîñü äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû åãî ÷óâñòâî âèíû ðàñòàÿëî â âîçäóõå. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, îíî è ðàíüøå íå ñëèøêîì åãî ìó÷èëî, íî òåïåðü îíî èñ÷åçëî îêîí÷àòåëüíî. 

- Ìîæåòå íå âåðèòü, Ïîòòåð, - îãðûçíóëñÿ îí, - íî ÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ íåé. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî îòíÿëî ìíîãî âðåìåíè, êîòîðîìó ìîæíî áûëî íàéòè ëó÷øåå ïðèìåíåíèå, íî ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíîãî òîãî ñòîèëî. 

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí íàëèë ñåáå áðåíäè è ñåë. Ãàððè îñòàâàëñÿ íà ìåñòå, âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàÿ ñòîÿòü. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà, íà êîòîðîãî ýòîò âçãëÿä íå ïðîèçâîäèë çàìåòíîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ. Íàêîíåö Ãàððè ñêàçàë. – ß õî÷ó åå âèäåòü. 

- Êðàéíå èçâèíÿþñü, íî ýòî íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåòñÿ âîçìîæíûì. – Ïîðàçèòåëüíî, êàê ëåãêî îêàçàëîñü äîâåñòè åãî äî êèïåíèÿ, ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï. Áûëî çàìåòíî, ÷òî âíóòðè ó Ãàððè âñå áóðëèò, íî îí ñòàðàåòñÿ ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ. 

- Áóäüòå äîáðû îáúÿñíèòü ïî÷åìó. 

- Îõîòíî. Ñÿäüòå, ïîæàëóéñòà. Åùå áðåíäè? – Áûëî òðóäíî çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ óäåðæàòüñÿ îò ïðåçðèòåëüíîãî òîíà. Åñëè îí ñÿäåò, îí ïîòåðÿåò ïðåèìóùåñòâî îò òîãî, ÷òî âîçâûøàåòñÿ íàä íèì. Åñëè íåò, ýòî áóäåò î÷åíü ðåáÿ÷åñêàÿ ðåàêöèÿ. Îí ñåë. Ñåâåðóñ ïðîòÿíóë åìó áîêàë, êàðòèííî ëåíèâûì äâèæåíèåì îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä è ñêðåñòèë íîãè. 

- Íó è? 

- Î, èçâèíèòå. Êîíå÷íî æå, âû õîòèòå îáúÿñíåíèé. Íà ñàìîì äåëå èõ äâà. Ïåðâîå – îíà òîëüêî ÷òî ïðèíÿëà ñíîòâîðíîå è ñåé÷àñ íàõîäèòñÿ ïîä åãî äåéñòâèåì. Âòîðîå – îíà áûëà… ñêàæåì, ñëåãêà ðàññòðîåíà èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî âû ïðåäïî÷ëè ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü íà êàêîé-òî âñòðå÷å, à íå îñòàâàòüñÿ îêîëî åå êðîâàòè. Îáîñíîâàííàÿ ïðè÷èíà äëÿ îáèäû, äîëæåí ñêàçàòü, õîòÿ è ñëåãêà ñåíòèìåíòàëüíàÿ. 

- Ïî÷åìó âû åé ýòî ñêàçàëè? – ðàçúÿðåííî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. 

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ñïðîñèëà, Ïîòòåð. Èëè âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü íåîáõîäèìîñòü î÷åðíÿòü âàñ â ãëàçàõ âàøåé æåíû? Äà íåò, âû è ñàìè ñ ýòèì ïðåêðàñíî ñïðàâëÿåòåñü. 

- Òû… òû óêðàë ó ìåíÿ æåíó, è åùå èìååøü íàãëîñòü… 

- ß åå íå «óêðàë», Ïîòòåð. Îíà íå ïðåäìåò. È óæ òû òî÷íî íå åå õîçÿèí, - äîâîëüíî ðåçêî îòâåòèë îí. – È, òîëüêî â êà÷åñòâå áàëüçàìà äëÿ òâîåé èçðàíåííîé äóøè, Ìèíèñòð, ñîîáùó, ÷òî ìû íå ñïàëè äðóã ñ äðóãîì…ïîêà. – Ñêâîçü ïîëóïðèêðûòûå ãëàçà îí çàìåòèë, êàê áóêâàëüíî çà ñåêóíäó Ãàððè ðàññâèðåïåë åùå áîëüøå. Åùå îäíà, óìåëî îòðàâëåííàÿ ñòðåëà, è íà ýòîì ìîæíî áóäåò çàêîí÷èòü. – Âñå, ÷òî áûëî ìåæäó íàìè — ýòî ïîöåëóè. È ý… ëàñêè. 

Áîêàë Ãàððè ñî ñòóêîì îïóñòèëñÿ íà ñòîë è ðàçëåòåëñÿ íà òûñÿ÷ó îñêîëêîâ. – Íå ñòîèò îïèñûâàòü ìíå âñå äåòàëè ýòîãî ãðÿçíîãî äåëà! – ïðîøèïåë îí. – ×òî òû ñäåëàë? Ïîäëèë â åå áîêàë Ëþáîâíîå Çåëüå? Îíà óæå íåñêîëüêî ëåò îòâåðãàëà ìåíÿ, à òû ÿâëÿåøüñÿ è…. 

- Çíàåøü, - ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï, - ïî-ìîåìó òû íå ñîâñåì ïðàâèëüíî âûðàçèëñÿ. Îíà íå «îòâåðãàëà òåáÿ», à «îòâåðãàëàñü òîáîé» - äóìàþ, ðàçíèöà î÷åâèäíà. 

Ãàððè ïîáàãðîâåë. – Òàê âñå äåëî â… â ñåêñå! – îí áóêâàëüíî âûïëþíóë ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâà. – ×òî æ, ïîñìîòðèì, ñêîëüêî ýòî áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ! 

- Òâîÿ ïðèíàäëåæíîñòü ê òâîåìó ôàêóëüòåòó ñòàíîâèòñÿ ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî î÷åâèäíîé, êîãäà òû íà÷èíàåøü çàÿâëÿòü, ÷òî ïîöåëóè è ñåêñ – ñèíîíèìû, Ïîòòåð. – Ìèíèñòð ÷óòü íå âçîðâàëñÿ ïðÿìî íå âñòàâàÿ ñ êðåñëà. «Ïðåêðàñíî», - ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï, - «Ýòîãî âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî. Ýòî áûëî î÷åíü ëåãêî. Òåïåðü áóäåì ãîâîðèòü ñåðüåçíî». Âñëóõ îí ñêàçàë, - Âñå äåëî â ëþáâè, Ïîòòåð. ß ëþáëþ åå. È ãîðÿ÷î íàäåþñü, ÷òî ýòî âçàèìíîå ÷óâñòâî. Òåáÿ ýòî øîêèðóåò, äà? À òåïåðü, ñ òâîåãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ, ÿ õîòåë áû ëå÷ü. ß î÷åíü óñòàë è ïëå÷î âñå åùå áîëèò. 

Íå â ñîñòîÿíèè âûãîâîðèòü íè åäèíîãî ñëîâà, Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ è âûøåë èç êîìíàòû. Ñåâåðóñ ôûðêíóë. Íåò, äðàçíèòü Ïîòòåðà íå áûëî ïîñòóïêîì, êîòîðûì ìîæíî ãîðäèòüñÿ. Íî ýòî áûëî ïðèÿòíî. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Ñíåéï, ïåðåîäåòûé â ïèæàìó, âûøåë èç âàííîé, áðîñèë ãîðñòü äûìîëåòíîãî ïîðîøêà â ïëàìÿ êàìèíà è ïðîèçíåñ. – Ãîñïèòàëü! 

Îí óõìûëüíóëñÿ, óâèäåâ, ÷òî Ïîïïè ïîñòàâèëà åãî êðîâàòü òàê áëèçêî ê Ãåðìèîíèíîé, ÷òî îíè ñîïðèêàñàëèñü. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, â ýòîé ïàëàòå áîëüøå íèêîãî íå áûëî, òàê ÷òî ýòî íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ. Ê òîìó æå áóäåò î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî ïðîñíóòüñÿ òàê áëèçêî ê íåé. Ñåâåðóñ ðàçâÿçàë ïîÿñ ïèæàìû, ëåã è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ëèöîì ê Ãåðìèîíå. – Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ëþáèìàÿ, - ïðîøåïòàë îí è îñòîðîæíî ïîöåëîâàë åå ãóáû. Îíà ñëåãêà ïîøåâåëèëàñü è óëûáíóëàñü âî ñíå. 

- Åñëè âñå ïîéäåò õîðîøî, òàê áóäåò êàæäûé äåíü, - ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï è òîæå óëûáíóëñÿ ïåðåä òåì, êàê çàñíóòü. 


	35. Chapter 35

Ãëàâà 35. 

19 îêòÿáðÿ, ïÿòíèöà, ñòàë óäà÷íûì äíåì äëÿ Ðèòû Âðèòåð, ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï, óâèäåâ ïåðâóþ ñòðàíèöó Åæåäíåâíîãî ïðîðîêà. Îí íå óäèâèëñÿ áû, åñëè áû ñðåäè åå ïðåäêîâ íàøëàñü ïàðî÷êà äåìåíòîðîâ — ïîõîæå, ýòà æåíùèíà ïèòàåòñÿ àäðåíàëèíîì. Íåñìîòðÿ íà ñâîå ïðåæíåå íàìåðåíèå ïðèíÿòü äóø, îäåòüñÿ è ñðàçó æå âåðíóòñÿ â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, îí ñåë è ïðîñìîòðåë ãàçåòó áîëåå âíèìàòåëüíî. Åñëè ñòàòüÿ ìîæåò ðàññòðîèòü Ãåðìèîíó, íóæíî ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû îíà ýòî íå ïðî÷èòàëà èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïîäãîòîâèòü åå ê òîìó, ÷òî åå æäåò. 

Åñëè íå ïðèíèìàòü âî âíèìàíèå óæàñíûé ñòèëü, ñîáûòèÿ áûëè îïèñàíû äîñòàòî÷íî òî÷íî. Õîòÿ âðÿä ëè òóò ïîíàäîáèëîñü áû ïðåóâåëè÷åíèå, ïîäóìàë îí. È, êîíå÷íî, Âðèòåð ÿâíî áûëà íà ñòîðîíå ìèíèñòåðñòâà. Óâèäåâ, êàê ëåãêî Ãàððè óäàëîñü óáåäèòü àóäèòîðèþ â ñâîåé çàêëþ÷èòåëüíîé ðå÷è, îíà ñî÷ëà áîëåå ìóäðûì ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê ìíåíèþ áîëüøèíñòâà. Ãîðÿ÷èå ñëîâà â çàùèòó íåñ÷àñòíîãî ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ãíèþùåãî â Àçêàáàíå, áûëè çàáûòû. Åé äàæå óäàëîñü âñòàâèòü â ñòàòüþ ñëîâà áûâøåãî êîëäîìåäèêà — Ñíåéï ñìóòíî ïðèïîìíèë, ÷òî ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ðàáîòàë â ãîñïèòàëå èì. Ñâ. Ìóíãî, íî áûë óâîëåí èç-çà ñâîèõ äèêèõ òåîðèé. ×òî-òî âðîäå òîãî, ÷òî ñêëîííîñòü ê ñîâåðøåíèþ ïðåñòóïëåíèé ÿâëÿåòñÿ íàñëåäñòâåííî îáóñëîâëåííîé, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, ìèíèñòåðñòâî äîëæíî ñàæàòü â Àçêàáàí íå òîëüêî ïðåñòóïíèêîâ, íî è èõ êðîâíûõ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ. Èëè íå÷òî ïîäîáíîå. Ïàìÿòü åãî íå ïîäâåëà — Âðèòåð öèòèðîâàëà: "_Åñëè áû ìèíèñòåðñòâî ïðèñëóøàëîñü ê ìîèì ñëîâàì, îáà áðàòà âìåñòå ñ ðîäèòåëÿìè áûëè áû çàêëþ÷åíû â Àçêàáàí, è ñåãîäíÿøíåé òðàãåäèè íå ïðîèçîøëî áû. Ñêëîííîñòü ê íàñèëèþ — ýòî âðîæäåííîå êà÷åñòâî. Âëàñòÿì äàíî ïîðà ïðèçíàòü ýòó ïå÷àëüíóþ èñòèíó_". 

Ñåâåðóñ òóò æå ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå ðàçúÿðåííîãî ìîëî÷íèêà, çàáðàñûâàþùåãî áóòûëêàìè íåâèííûõ äîìîõîçÿåê â õàëàòå è äîìàøíèõ òàïî÷êàõ. Îí ôûðêíóë. Êîãäà îí äîáðàëñÿ äî êîíöà ñòðàíèöû, óëûáêà ñïîëçëà ñ åãî ëèöà. Êîíå÷íî, Ðèòà íå ìîãëà ýòîãî íå íàïèñàòü: 

"_Îò íàøåãî âíèìàíèÿ íå óñêîëüçíóëî òî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà Ïîòòåð, æåíà ìèíèñòðà, ñïåöèàëüíî ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ Ñåâåðóñîì Ñíåéïîì, äèðåêòîðîì Õîãâàðöà — Øêîëû Êîëäîâñòâà è Âîëøåáñòâà._" 

"_Àõ òû ïîäëàÿ ñó÷êà", — ïîäóìàë îí. — "Òû ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü, ÷òî ìû ñèäåëè â àëôàâèòíîì ïîðÿäêå". _

"_Â òå÷åíèå âñåãî ñëóøàíèÿ ãåðîé âîéíû îáìåíèâàëñÿ âçãëÿäàìè ñ î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé ìîëîäîé æåíùèíîé, êîòîðàÿ òî è äåëî ïîâîðà÷èâàëà ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû âîñõèùåííî ïîëþáîâàòüñÿ åãî àðèñòîêðàòè÷åñêèì ïðîôèëåì. Ìîæåò ëè ÷òî-òî áûòü — èëè êîãäà-òî áûëî? — ìåæäó áûâøèì ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì Çåëüåäåëèÿ è åãî áëèñòàòåëüíîé ñòóäåíòêîé? Âîçìîæíî òî, ÷òî ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð ñïàñëà æèçíü äèðåêòîðà, çàñòàâèò åãî íàêîíåö-òî ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå îçíà÷àåò åå âîñõèùåííûé âçãëÿä. Õîäÿò ñëóõè, ÷òî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ â îòíîøåíèÿõ Èõ Ïðåâîñõîäèòåëüñòâ èìååòñÿ ðàçëàä. Îòñóòñòâèå ìèññèñ Ïîòòåð íà âàæíûõ îáùåñòâåííûõ ìåðîïðèÿòèÿõ, êàæåòñÿ, ïîäòâåðæäàåò ýòè ïîäîçðåíèÿ"._

Êàê ðàç ýòîãî èì è íå õâàòàëî, ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï. Ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî Ðèòà íàìåêíóëà, ÷òî ìåæäó íèìè ìîãëà áûòü ñâÿçü åùå â òî âðåìÿ, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ó÷èëàñü â øêîëå, òàê îíà åùå è äàëà ïîíÿòü, ÷òî òåïåðü îí âûíóæäåí áóäåò îòâåòèòü íà åå ÷óâñòâà, ïîñêîëüêó îáÿçàí åé æèçíüþ. Ýòî îïðåäåëåííî íå óëó÷øèò íàñòðîåíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû. 

Ñåâåðóñ ïîïûòàëñÿ çà÷àðîâàòü ñòðàíèöó òàê, ÷òîáû âìåñòî ïîñëåäíåãî àáçàöà ïîÿâèëàñü ðåêëàìà ïåð÷àòîê èç äðàêîíüåé êîæè îò Äèêèíñîíà — "_ Äèêèíñîí çàùèòèò âàøè ðóêè_" — íî, êîíå÷íî, ýòî íå ñðàáîòàëî. Ãàçåòà èìåëà çàùèòó îò ïîääåëêè. Ïîýòîìó åìó ïðèøëîñü îñòàâèòü âñå êàê åñòü, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà íå çàõî÷åò ýòî ÷èòàòü. 

Êîãäà îí ïîÿâèëñÿ â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå, íà ýòîò ðàç ÷åðåç äâåðü, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè êàê ðàç óêëàäûâàëà ñâîþ ïàöèåíòêó â ïîñòåëü íà âûñîêèå ïîäóøêè. 

— Îíà íàñòîÿëà íà òîì, ÷òîáû ïðèíÿòü äóø è âûìûòü âîëîñû, — íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ñêàçàëà Ïîïïè, óêóòûâàÿ Ãåðìèîíó â îäåÿëî — òàê, ÷òî òà ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå ìîãëà øåâåëüíóòüñÿ. —ß ðàçðåøèëà åé ýòî òîëüêî â îáìåí íà îáåùàíèå êàê ñëåäóåò ïîçàâòðàêàòü. Ý… äîáðîå óòðî, äèðåêòîð! 

— Äîáðîå óòðî, Ïîïïè. Äóìàþ, ÷òî çàâòðàê — ýòî íåïëîõàÿ èäåÿ. ß áû è ñàì îò íåãî íå îòêàçàëñÿ. Âû íå ìîãëè áû… 

— Êîíå÷íî, äèðåêòîð, ÿ ïîçàáî÷óñü îá ýòîì, — îòâåòèëà îíà, õèòðî óñìåõíóâøèñü. — ß âåðíóñü ÷åðåç… ý… äåñÿòü ìèíóò? 

Ãåðìèîíà õèõèêíóëà, è Ñåâåðóñ ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåë íà îáåèõ æåíùèí. — Âû çíàåòå ÷òî-òî, ÷åãî ÿ íå çíàþ? ×òî… 

— Óñïîêîéòåñü, Ñåâåðóñ, — ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïîõëîïàâ åãî ïî ðóêå. — ß íèêîìó íå ñêàæó, íî âîò âàì ìîé ñîâåò: åñëè õîòèòå ñîõðàíèòü ÷òî-òî â òàéíå, òî íå íóæíî äåëàòü âñå òàê ÿâíî. 

— Ðàä, ÷òî ñ âîçðàñòîì âû ïðèîáðåëè ìóäðîñòü, — îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, ïûòàÿñü ñîõðàíÿòü íåâîçìóòèìûé âèä. Íà ýòîò ðàç õèõèêíóëè îáå. 

— Íåóæåëè ïî ìîåìó ïîâåäåíèþ âñå íàñòîëüêî î÷åâèäíî? — ñïðîñèë îí, ñàäÿñü íà êðàé åå êðîâàòè ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ïîïïè âûøëà, íå çàáûâ íàïîìíèòü åìó, ÷òî ýòî ãîñïèòàëü, è âåñòè ñåáÿ íàäî ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèì îáðàçîì. 

— Êàæåòñÿ, îíà âîøëà âçãëÿíóòü íà ìåíÿ íî÷üþ è óâèäåëà, ÷òî ìû ñïèì, îáíÿâøèñü. 

— Î… íó, ýòî ý… äîñòàòî÷íî î÷åâèäíî. Êàê æàëü, ÷òî ÿ ýòîãî íå ïîìíþ. 

Îíà óëûáíóëàñü — ß òîæå. ß òîëüêî çíàþ, ÷òî ñïàëà ëó÷øå, ÷åì çà âñå ïðîøåäøåå âðåìÿ. Òâîå ïðèñóòñòâèå ìåíÿ óñïîêàèâàåò. Êàê òâîå ïëå÷î? 

— Êàê íîâîå. Äà ýòî íå âàæíî, à âîò êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? Ôèçè÷åñêè è ýìîöèîíàëüíî? 

Îíà ñ óëûáêîé ïðîòÿíóëà ê íåìó ðóêè. 

— Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî òû âñå åùå õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ ê òåáå ïðèêîñíóëñÿ? Èëè òû íå ñìîòðåëà â ìûñëåñëèâ? — îíà íå îòâåòèëà, ïðîäîëæàÿ óëûáàòüñÿ. — Åñëè ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî òû ïîñìîòðåëà_,_ ïðîñòèëà ìåíÿ è âñå åùå õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ áûë ðÿäîì, òî ÿ ñàìûé ñ÷àñòëèâûé ÷åëîâåê. — Îí îñòîðîæíî îáíÿë åå, ñ âîñõèùåíèåì ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, êàê îíà ðàññëàáèëàñü â åãî ðóêàõ. 

— Åñëè òû îáíèìåøü ìåíÿ ïîêðåï÷å, ÿ íå ñëîìàþñü, — ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà, îïóñêàÿ ãîëîâó åìó íà ïëå÷î. Îí ïðèæàë åå ê ñåáå. — ß ïðàâèëüíî ïîìíþ — òû â÷åðà ïîãîâîðèë ñ Ãàððè? Ó ìåíÿ íåìíîãî ñìóòíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, è ÿ íå çíàþ, ïðèñíèëîñü ìíå ýòî èëè… 

— Ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ýòî ìîãëî òåáå ïðèñíèòüñÿ,— îòâåòèë îí. — Íî ïàìÿòü òåáå íå èçìåíÿåò — ìû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîãîâîðèëè. 

— Ýòî çàêðûòàÿ èíôîðìàöèÿ, èëè âû ñ÷èòàåòå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó áûòü ïîñâÿùåíà â ïîäðîáíîñòè, äîðîãîé äèðåêòîð? Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ òîæå çàèíòåðåñîâàíà. 

— Êîíå÷íî, íî ýòî íå áûëî… ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ýòî áûëî íå î÷åíü-òî ïðèÿòíî. 

— Ïîâåðü, ÿ è íå îæèäàëà, ÷òî ýòî îêàæåòñÿ ïðèÿòíûì. 

Îí äîâîëüíî ïîäðîáíî ïåðåñêàçàë åé èõ â÷åðàøíèé ðàçãîâîð. — Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñêàçàë ýòî? Òû èìåë â âèäó, ÷òî Ãðèôôèíäîðöû íå èìåþò ïîíÿòèÿ î ñåêñå? È ÷òî, ñêàæè íà ìèëîñòü, ìíå òåïåðü äåëàòü? 

— Ñèäåòü íà áîëüíè÷íîé êðîâàòè. È, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ ïîäðàçóìåâàë ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ ìóæ÷èí. 

Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è ñ óñìåøêîé ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. — Ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî Ñëèçåðèíöû ñåêñóàëüíåå? 

— Êîíå÷íî, — ñóõî îòâåòèë îí, ñíîâà îïóñêàÿ åå ãîëîâó ñåáå íà ïëå÷î. — Íî â äàííûé ìîìåíò ýòî íå ïîäõîäÿùàÿ òåìà äëÿ îáñóæäåíèÿ. Òû äîëæíà ïðèíÿòü ìîè ñëîâà çà èñòèíó. 

— Äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ ñìîãó ýòî ïðîâåðèòü. Òû æå íå îòâåðãíåøü ìåíÿ â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç? — ñïðîñèëà îíà, ñíîâà ïîäíèìàÿ ãîëîâó. — ß íàäåþñü, òû æå íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî ñìîæåøü ïðè÷èíèòü _ìíå_ áîëü? 

— Í-íåò, — îòâåòèë îí. — È ÿ íå äóìàë îá ýòîì òîãäà ó ìåíÿ äîìà. Ýòî áûëî deja vu — ÷óâñòâî àáñîëþòíîé âëàñòè íàä òîáîé, îùóùåíèå òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó äåëàòü ñ òîáîé âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî. Òû ëåæàëà íà ýòîì ñòîëå, êàê… 

— Êàê îäíà èç òâîèõ æåðòâ. ß ïîíèìàþ. Òàê êàê òû äóìàåøü, åñëè áû ñèòóàöèÿ áûëà äðóãîé, òû áû ñìîã ý… ïðîäîëæèòü? 

— Íàäåþñü, ÷òî äà. Ãåðìèîíà, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîâåðü ìíå, ÿ íå îòâåðãàë òåáÿ. ß… ÿ ïðîñòî îòñòóïèë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñèòóàöèÿ áûëà óæàñíî ïîõîæåé. 

Îíà êèâíóëà, ïûòàÿñü ñôîðìóëèðîâàòü ñâîé ñëåäóþùèé âîïðîñ òàê, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü íóæíóþ åé èíôîðìàöèþ, íî íå ïðè÷èíèòü åìó áîëè. — Òû… âñåãäà îòñòóïàë? 

— ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó? Òû æå âèäåëà, ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà… 

— Íåò, — ïåðåáèëà åãî îíà. — ß èìåþ â âèäó ïîòîì, ñ äðóãèìè æåíùèíàìè. Òû âñåãäà îòñòóïàë? 

Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë, è Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê îí íàïðÿãñÿ. — ß… ÿ íèêîãäà… áîæå, êàê ýòî íåóäîáíî… Ñêàæåì òàê — çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ìîåãî óæàñíîãî ôèçè÷åñêîãî îïûòà, ÿ îáëàäàþ òîëüêî âåñüìà íàäåæíûìè òåîðåòè÷åñêèìè çíàíèÿìè. 

— Ëàòèíñêàÿ ïîýçèÿ? 

— Ììì, íå òîëüêî ëàòèíñêàÿ. È íå òîëüêî ïîýçèÿ. À òû? 

Îíà õèõèêíóëà. — Ñêàæåì òàê — ó ìåíÿ íåìíîãî áîëüøå ïðàêòè÷åñêîãî îïûòà, íî ýòî íå îçíà÷àåò îïûòíîñòè. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, â ìîåì ñëó÷àå. 

— Èòàê, — ñêàçàë îí, öåëóÿ åå óõî. — Òû ñîãëàñèøüñÿ, åñëè ÿ ñêàæó, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò íàñòîÿùàÿ êàòàñòðîôà? 

Îíà ñæàëà åãî â îáúÿòèÿõ è îòêèíóëàñü íà ïîäóøêè. Åå ëèöî ïîêðàñíåëî — çåëüå äëÿ âîññòàíîâëåíèÿ êðîâè ÿâíî ïðîèçâåëî ýôôåêò. — Êîíå÷íî,— îòâåòèëà îíà. — Íî ìû ìîæåì ýòîãî èçáåæàòü. Ïðèáåãíóâ ê ïîìîùè èçîáðåòàòåëüíûõ ðèìëÿí… 

— È ïîä ðóêîâîäñòâîì ìîåãî äîðîãîãî Åæèêà… 

— Çàâòðàê! — ñ ïîðîãà çàÿâèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, îòêðûâàÿ äâåðè è ëåâèòèðóÿ íåáîëüøîé ñòîëèê. — Ãåðìèîíà, ïðèåõàë ìèíèñòð. Îí õîòåë íåìåäëåííî òåáÿ âèäåòü, íî Ìèíåðâà óáåäèëà åãî ïîçàâòðàêàòü â Áîëüøîì Çàëå. — Îíà îïóñòèëà ñòîëèê íà êðîâàòü è ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîþ ïàöèåíòêó. — ß íå óâåðåíà, ñòîèò ëè ìíå âûñòàâèòü åãî, ñîñëàâøèñü íà òî, ÷òî òåáå íóæåí îòäûõ? Èëè òû ïðåäïî÷òåøü ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ? 

Ãåðìèîíà íà ìãíîâåíèå çàäóìàëàñü. — Ïîæàëóé, ÿ õî÷ó ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ýòèì. Ëó÷øå ñåé÷àñ, íå îòêëàäûâàÿ. Åñëè íàø ðàçãîâîð ñòàíåò ÷åðåñ÷óð æåñòêèì, âû âñåãäà ìîæåòå âûñêî÷èòü èç ñâîåãî êàáèíåòà è âûøâûðíóòü åãî ïðî÷ü. 

Æåíùèíà êèâíóëà. — Âàì âèäíåå. Ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè âàì äàòü? Ïîë÷àñà? — îáà êèâíóëè. — Îòëè÷íî. ß ñïóùóñü íà çàâòðàê è âåðíóñü ñ Åãî Ïðåâîñõîäèòåëüñòâîì. 

Ãåðìèîíà íå õîòåëà åñòü. Îíà è äî ýòîãî íå áûëà îñîáî ãîëîäíà, íî òåïåðü îò ñòðàõà ïåðåä ïðåäñòîÿùèì ðàçãîâîðîì ñ Ãàððè ó íåå ñâåëî æåëóäîê, è îíà íå â ñèëàõ áûëà ïðîãëîòèòü ÷òî-ëèáî. Îäíàêî Ñåâåðóñ áûë íåïðåêëîíåí. — ß òåáå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ìåíÿ íå ïðèâëåêàþò õóäûå æåíùèíû? — ñïðîñèë îí, äåðæà ïåðåä åå ãóáàìè êóñî÷åê òîñòà. Îíà îòêðûëà ðîò, ÷òîáû âîçìóòèòüñÿ, è îí âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ýòèì, çàòîëêíóâ â íåå êóñî÷åê õëåáà, çà ÷òî áûë íàãðàæäåí ñåðäèòûì âçãëÿäîì. Ïîêà Ãåðìèîíà æåâàëà, Ñíåéï ñêàçàë. — Åñëè òâîé áóäóùèé áûâøèé ìóæ îêàæåòñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî áåñ÷óâñòâåííûì, ÷òîáû ïðåäúÿâèòü òåáå Åæåäíåâíûé Ïðîðîê, íå çàáîòÿñü î òâîåì ñàìî÷óâñòâèè, ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû çíàëà, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç Âðèòåð ïðåâçîøëà ñåáÿ. Îíà êîå-÷òî íàïèñàëà î òåáå è îáî ìíå. 

Ãåðìèîíà çàêàøëÿëàñü, ïîäàâèâøèñü êóñî÷êîì òîñòà. — Î, ÷åðò, âñå åùå áîëüíî. ×òî îíà òàì íàïèñàëà, ðàäè Ìåðëèíà? — Ñíåéï ðàññêàçàë, ñòàðàÿñü íå âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ íåé âçãëÿäîì. Ê åãî âåëè÷àéøåìó îáëåã÷åíèþ, îíà ðàññìåÿëàñü. 

— Àðèñòîêðàòè÷åñêèé ïðîôèëü, íàäî æå! Ïîõîæå, òû åé íðàâèøüñÿ, — îí ôûðêíóë. — Õîðîøèé õîä, — ïðîäîëæèëà îíà, äåëàÿ ãëîòîê ÷àÿ. — Íàìåêíóòü íà òî, ÷òî ìåæäó íàìè ÷òî-òî áûëî åùå ïîêà ÿ ó÷èëàñü â øêîëå. Ïîäðîñòêîâîå óâëå÷åíèå ïðåâðàòèëîñü â èñòèííóþ æåðòâåííóþ ëþáîâü. Ýòî â åå ñòèëå. 

Îí ïîäíÿë âçãëÿä, — Ýòî… ýòî òåáÿ íå ðàññòðîèëî? 

Ãåðìèîíà îáõâàòèëà ÷àøêó îáåèìè ðóêàìè, êàê áóäòî ïûòàÿñü ñîãðåòüñÿ ïåðåä õîëîäíûì ðàçãîâîðîì ñ Ãàððè. — Íåò, ïî÷òè íå ðàññòðîèëî. Ó ìåíÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ðåàëüíûõ ïðîáëåì, ÷òîáû ïåðåæèâàòü ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî âûäóìàëà Âðèòåð. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ìåíÿ áîëüøå áåñïîêîèò ïåðñïåêòèâà ðàçãîâîðà ñ Ãàððè. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ýòî áóäåò íàø ïîñëåäíèé ðàçãîâîð, à ïîñëåäíèé ðàçãîâîð âñåãäà íåëåãîê. — Îíà ïðîòÿíóëà åìó ñâîþ ÷àøêó, è îí ñíîâà íàïîëíèë åå. 

Ñíåéï âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. — ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Êîãäà ìû âèäåëèñü â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, õîòÿ ìíå è íåïðèÿòíî îá ýòîì âñïîìèíàòü, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, î ïîñëåäíèõ ìèíóòàõ… — îí ñáèëñÿ ñ ìûñëè è íà ìãíîâåíèå çàìîë÷àë. — ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç òû äàëà ìíå ïîíÿòü, ÷òî âû ïðèøëè ê íåêîòîðîãî ðîäà âçàèìîïîíèìàíèþ â ýòîì âîïðîñå. ×òî òû ñìîæåøü îñòàâàòüñÿ â ïîìåñòüå ñòîëüêî, ñêîëüêî çàõî÷åøü èëè, âåðíåå, ñêîëüêî ïîíàäîáèòñÿ… — îíà ýíåðãè÷íî ïîòðÿñëà ãîëîâîé. — Ïîíÿòíî. Òû íå õî÷åøü îñòàâàòüñÿ. Íå òî ÷òîáû ÿ âîçðàæàë, íî ïî÷åìó? 

Îíà ïîñòàâèëà ÷àøêó íà ñòîëèê è îòêèíóëàñü íà ïîäóøêè. — Ýòî ñëîæíî, íî ÿ ïîïûòàþñü îáúÿñíèòü. Ñêîëüêî ó íàñ îñòàëîñü âðåìåíè? 

Ñåâåðóñ âçãëÿíóë íà ÷àñû. — Äâàäöàòü ìèíóò. Òû çàêîí÷èëà? Õîðîøî, òîãäà ÿ óáåðó ñòîë. 

Îí ñíîâà ñåë è âçÿë åå çà ðóêó.— Òåïåðü ðàññêàæè ìíå. 

— Åñëè áû ÿ çíàëà, ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü… 

— Îáû÷íî óìåñòíî íà÷àòü ñ ïàäåíèÿ Âèçàíòèéñêîé èìïåðèè… — îíà øëåïíóëà åãî ïî ðóêå. — Ëàäíî, åñëè ýòî ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî, äàâàé ïîïðîáóåì íà÷àòü ñ âîññòàíèÿ ãíîìîâ 1138 ãîäà? 

Øëåï! — Ý… îñíîâàíèå Ðèìà? Îé, òû æå âðîäå äîëæíà áûòü ñëàáîé! — ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíà ðàññìåÿëàñü, ïîäóìàë îí è ïîöåëîâàë óäàðèâøóþ åãî ðóêó, îò÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî ïîêðàñíåëà. Îí ïðîâåë ÿçûêîì ïî åå óêàçàòåëüíîìó ïàëüöó, è êðàñêà çàëèëà åå øåþ. Êîãäà îí îñòîðîæíî ïðèêóñèë íåæíóþ êîæó ìåæäó áîëüøèì è óêàçàòåëüíûì ïàëüöåì, Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà. 

— Ñåâåðóñ, ýòî ìíå íå ïîìîæåò. 

— Î, — ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, îòïóñêàÿ åå ðóêó. — È êàê ÿ òîëüêî ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ýòî ïîìîæåò òåáå ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ? Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî â òåáå ïîêà ÷òî íåäîñòàòî÷íî êðîâè, ÷òîáû âîçáóæäàòüñÿ. 

— Äèðåêòîð, âû íåâûíîñèìûé óáëþäîê. 

Îí ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó.— Ìàäàì, ïðåæäå ÿ íèêîãäà íå ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ìîæíî ïîëó÷àòü _òàêîå_ óäîâîëüñòâèå îò òîãî, ÷òî _òàêèå_ ïðåëåñòíûå ãóáêè íàçûâàþò òåáÿ _òàêèìè_ óæàñíûìè ñëîâàìè, — îí íàêëîíÿë ãîëîâó âñå íèæå ñ êàæäûì ñëîâîì. Ïîòîì, ïîñìîòðåâ íà Ãåðìèîíó, îí ñïðîñèë. — Òàê òåïåðü òû ìíå îáúÿñíèøü? 

— Ìíå ïðàâäà íóæíî ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ, — íåâèííî îòâåòèëà îíà. 

— Ïðàâäà? Íó, äàâàé ïîïðîáóåì. Ìîæåò, ýòî ïîìîæåò? — îí îñòîðîæíî îáõâàòèë åå ãðóäü è íà÷àë ïîãëàæèâàòü åå. Ãåðìèîíà îòêèíóëà ãîëîâó è ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî èç-ïîä ïîëóïðèêðûòûõ âåê. Êîãäà îí ñëåãêà ñæàë åå, Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà. Ñíåéï íàïîìíèë ñåáå, ÷òî îíà âñå åùå ñëàáà, îí óáðàë ðóêó, çàðàáîòàâ ñåðäèòûé âçãëÿä. — Äàâàé áóäåì ðàçóìíûìè, Åæèê. Òû íå â òîì ñîñòîÿíèè… 

— ß çíàþ, — ïåðåáèëà îíà åãî. — Íå íàäî áûòü íàñòîëüêî ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâåííûì. ß ïðîñòî õîòåëà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ íå íåíàâèäåëà Ãàððè. ß.. ÿ ïðîñòî ïðèíèìàëà åãî òàêèì, êàêîé îí åñòü. Áåçðàçëè÷íî. ß âèäåëà, êàê îí ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â òî, ÷òî îí åñòü ñåé÷àñ. Êîíå÷íî, âñå íà÷àëîñü çíà÷èòåëüíî ðàíüøå. Êîãäà ìû íà÷àëè âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä, îí ïîñòîÿííî òâåðäèë î ñàìîîòâåðæåííîñòè è îáÿçàííîñòÿõ ïåðåä ÷åëîâå÷åñòâîì, íî òîãäà ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî ïîñëåäñòâèÿ Âåëèêîãî Äåëà è åãî ïîñòîÿííûõ èíòåðâüþ. Íî ýòî íå òàê. Ýòî íå îí èçìåíèëñÿ, à ïðîñòî ïðîÿâèëàñü åãî èñòèííàÿ ëè÷íîñòü. À ÿ íå ïîíèìàëà ýòîãî, ïîêà íå ñòàëî ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. 

— Íó… — ïðîòÿíóë îí, — Äóìàþ, ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå ñëó÷èëîñü ñî âñåìè íàìè. Ñâåòëûå Ðèòóàëû âûÿâèëè íàøè ëó÷øèå êà÷åñòâà. 

— Ëó÷øèå? Òû øóòèøü? Îí ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â òàêîãî… 

Îí ïîäíÿë ðóêó, îñòàíàâëèâàÿ åå. — Ñëóøàé, Åæèê, äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå íåëåãêî. ß áû ìîã ñêàçàòü ìíîãî íåëåñòíîãî î Ïîòòåðå. Íî ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîéìè, ÿ íå ìîãó îáñóæäàòü ñ òîáîé ýòó òåìó. ß íå õî÷ó âëèÿòü íà òåáÿ. Òî÷íåå, íå õî÷ó ïîäòàëêèâàòü òåáÿ ê êàêîìó-òî ðåøåíèþ. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îíî áûëî ïîëíîñòüþ òâîèì. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, íàõìóðèâ áðîâè. — À ìîæíî êàê-òî íåéòðàëèçîâàòü ýôôåêòû ýòèõ ðèòóàëîâ? — ñïðîñèëà îíà. — Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îíè ïðåâðàùàþò Ñëèçåðèíöåâ â Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, à Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ â Ñâÿòîãî Ôðàíöèñêà Àññèéñêîãî. 

Îí ôûðêíóë. — ß ãîâîðþ òàê íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ ÷åëîâåê ÷åñòè. Ïðîñòî ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû óïðåêíóëà ìåíÿ â ýòîì ïðè ïåðâîé æå íàøåé ññîðå. Î, — ñêàçàë îí, âçãëÿíóâ íà ÷àñû. — Ìíå ïîðà. Óäà÷è òåáå, ìîé êîëþ÷èé åæèê. — Îí ïîöåëîâàë åå â ëîá è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê êàáèíåòó ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ÷òîáû âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ åå êàìèíîì è íå ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ ìèíèñòðîì â êîðèäîðå. 

Ñíåéï óøåë âîâðåìÿ. Ãåðìèîíà åäâà óñïåëà ñåñòü ïîóäîáíåå è çàâåðíóòüñÿ â îäåÿëî, êîãäà îòêðûëàñü äâåðü è ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âïóñòèëà â êîìíàòó ìèíèñòðà. Îçàáî÷åííîå âûðàæåíèå íà åå ëèöå ñìåíèëîñü îáëåã÷åíèåì, êîäà îíà óâèäåëà, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Ïîïïè óøëà â ñâîé êàáèíåò, íà ïðîùàíèå ïîäìèãíóâ Ãåðìèîíå. 

Ãàððè ïîñòàâèë ñòóë ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ è ñåë. Îí âûãëÿäåë î÷åíü ñåðäèòûì. 

— ß ïîãîâîðèë ñ Ðèòîé Âðèòåð, — ñêàçàë îí. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñòèñíóëà çóáû, íî òâåðäî ðåøèëà îñòàâàòüñÿ ñïîêîéíîé, — È òåáå òîæå äîáðîãî óòðà, Ãàððè. Ñïàñèáî, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå. 

— Ý… äà, ÿ òàê è ïîäóìàë. Òû… òû ñåãîäíÿ õîðîøî âûãëÿäèøü. Êàê ÿ óæå ñêàçàë, ÿ ïîãîâîðèë ñ Ðèòîé Âðèòåð. 

— Ïóëÿ ïîïàëà ìíå â ëåãêîå, à íå â ãîëîâó, — óñìåõíóëàñü îíà. — Ìíå íå íóæíî ïîâòîðÿòü äâàæäû. ß âïîëíå ïîíèìàþ ñ ïåðâîãî ðàçà. 

— ß íàäåÿëñÿ óâèäåòü êàêóþ-òî ðåàêöèþ. 

— À, ïîíÿòíî. Âîò ìîÿ ðåàêöèÿ: íó è ÷òî? 

— Òåáå ÷òî, íå÷åãî ñêàçàòü? 

— Åñëè ýòî êàñàåòñÿ åå êëåâåòå îáî ìíå è Ñåâåðóñå, òî íå÷åãî. 

— ß óñëûøàë äîâîëüíî èíòåðåñíóþ èñòîðèþ î òîì, êòî ïîäêèíóë åé èäåþ íàñ÷åò ïðîøåíèÿ Äåííèñà. 

Ýòî áûëî íåîæèäàííî è âåñüìà íåïðèÿòíî. — È ÷òî èìåííî îíà ñêàçàëà? 

— Îíà ðàññêàçàëà ìíå îá èíòåðåñíîé âñòðå÷å â ïîìåñòüå, â êîòîðîé ó÷àñòâîâàëà òû, Àëàñòîð, Ñèðèóñ è Äåíèñ. Ýòî ïðàâäà, ÷òî òû íàòðàâèëà ýòó èùåéêó íà ìåíÿ è ìèíèñòåðñòâî? Ýòî ïðàâäà, ÷òî òû ïðåäîñòàâèëà Äåíèñó äâàäöàòü ôóòîâ ïåðãàìåíòà, íà êîòîðûõ áûë èçëîæåí ïîäðîáíûé àíàëèç ìàããëîâñêîãî è êîëäîâñêîãî çàêîíîäàòåëüñòâà? È åñëè ýòî ïðàâäà, íå ìîãëà áû òû ìíå ñêàçàòü, ïî÷åìó? 

Ïîæàëåâ î òîì, ÷òî ïîçàâòðàêàëà, Ãåðìèîíà ïûòàëàñü ïðèäóìàòü îòâåò. Îíà óæå íå óõóäøèò ïîëîæåíèÿ Äåííèñà, åñëè ðàññêàæåò î åãî øàíòàæå. Îñòàëüíîå ëó÷øå ïðîïóñòèòü. 

— Îí òåáÿ øàíòàæèðîâàë? È âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðèéòè êî ìíå, òû ñòàëà åìó ïîìîãàòü? Òû â ñâîåì óìå, Ãåðìèîíà? — â îòâåò îíà ïðîñòî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. — Èç-çà òåáÿ ïðîèçîøëà òðàãåäèÿ, à òû ìîæåøü òîëüêî ïîæàòü ïëå÷àìè? 

— Îòêóäà ÿ çíàëà, ÷òî ýòî ïðèâåäåò ê òðàãåäèè? Åñëè áû òû è îñòàëüíûå ñóäüè ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà íå áûëè òàêèìè ïðåäóáåæäåííûìè… Ìîæíî ÿ êîå-÷òî òåáå ñêàæó, Ãàððè? ß áîëüøå íå îáÿçàíà îòâå÷àòü ïåðåä òîáîé. ß ïðèçíàþ, ÷òî ðåøåíèå ïðèâëå÷ü ê ýòîìó äåëó Âðèòåð áûëî íå ñàìûì ìóäðûì. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ñòàë áû òû ðàññìàòðèâàòü ïðîñüáó Äåííèñà, åñëè áû íå øóìèõà â ïðåññå? Íå îòâå÷àåøü? Çíà÷èò, ìû â ðàñ÷åòå. Ê òîìó æå áîëüøå ýòî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ. Ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî ÿ âèäåëà â çàëå ñóäà, ÿ íå æåëàþ âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ê òåáå. Äàæå åñëè ýòî âñåãî íà òðè íåäåëè è äàæå â òîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè ÿ âûíóæäåíà áóäó óåõàòü ê ñâîåé ìàòåðè. ß áû ïðåäïî÷ëà ðàáîòàòü ìàããëîâñêîé ñåêðåòàðøåé, ÷åì ïðîäîëæàòü òàêîå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå. ß íå ìîãó è íå áóäó. Ýòî ìîé øàíñ ñî âñåì ïîêîí÷èòü. Òû ìîæåøü âî âñåì âèíèòü ìåíÿ — ñòàòüÿ Âðèòåð äàåò òåáå ïðåêðàñíóþ âîçìîæíîñòü ñâàëèòü âèíó íà ìåíÿ. Ïðåëþáîäåÿíèå, çëîñòíîå ïðåíåáðåæåíèå ñóïðóæåñêèìè îáÿçàííîñòÿìè — âñå, ÷òî çàõî÷åøü. 

Âî âðåìÿ ýòîãî ìîíîëîãà åé ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå õóæå è õóæå, è òåïåðü îíà ñíîâà îòêèíóëàñü íà ïîäóøêè è çàêàøëÿëàñü. Ãàððè âûãëÿäåë âçâîëíîâàííûì è íå çíàë, ÷òî ñäåëàòü. Íàêîíåö, îí îòâåòèë. — ×òî æå, âèäèìî, ÿ ïåðåîöåíèë òâîè ñèëû. ß íå äîëæåí áûë íà÷èíàòü ýòîò ðàçãîâîð. Òåì íå ìåíåå, ÿ ñîãëàøóñü ñ òåì, ÷òî òâîå ðåøåíèå îêîí÷àòåëüíî, è ðàçðûâ íåèçáåæåí. ß ñîãëàøàþñü è ïðèìó íåîáõîäèìûå ìåðû. Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, Ãåðìèîíà. 

Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ è áûñòðûìè øàãàìè íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó. Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà åìó âñëåä, îäíîâðåìåííî ÷óâñòâóÿ ïå÷àëü è ïóñòîòó. È âîò òàê çàêîí÷èëñÿ åå ÷åòûðíàäöàòèëåòíèé áðàê? Áåç ïðîùàëüíîãî "óäà÷è" èëè "æåëàþ ñ÷àñòüÿ â íîâîé æèçíè" èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, "ïîøëà òû ê ÷åðòó, ñóêà"? Âîò òàê ïðîñòî? Îíà çàêðûëà ëèöî ðóêàìè è çàïëàêàëà. 


	36. Chapter 36

ÃËÀÂÀ 36 

Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íàøëà Ãåðìèîíó âñå åùå ïëà÷óùåé è âçâîëíîâàííîé. Ïðîâåðèâ ïóëüñ, Ïîïïè íàñòîÿëà, ÷òîáû åå ïàöèåíòêà ïðèíÿëà óñïîêîèòåëüíîå çåëüå. Îíà ïî ïðåæíåìó íå ñëèøêîì õîðîøî âûãëÿäåëà, õîòÿ íå ñòîëüêî èç-çà ðàñïóõøèõ ãëàç è ïîêðûòîãî ïÿòíàìè ëèöà, ñêîëüêî èç-çà áëåäíîñòè è îïóñòîøåííîãî âçãëÿäà. 

- Ìîæåò ìíå ïîçâàòü Ñåâåðóñà, -  ðåøèëàñü ñïðîñèòü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. 

- Íåò, ñïàñèáî, ÿ õîòåëà áû íåìíîãî ïîáûòü îäíà.  

Ïîìôðè êèâíóëà. – Ýòî âïîëíå ïîíÿòíî. È  òû ìîæåøü áûòü óâåðåíà, ÷òî òâîå æåëàíèå áóäåò èñïîëíåíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ïåðåâåäó òåáÿ â îòäåëüíóþ êîìíàòó. Ñåãîäíÿ áóäåò êâèääè÷, è òåáå âðÿä ëè çàõî÷åòñÿ îêàçàòüñÿ â îäíîé ïàëàòå ñ êó÷åé âîçáóæäåííûõ ïîäðîñòêîâ, ïîëó÷èâøèõ òðàâìû âî âðåìÿ ìàò÷à. 

- Äà, êîíå÷íî. Îòäåëüíàÿ êîìíàòà – ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî.  

Ãåðìèîíà áûëà áåðåæíî ëåâèòèðîâàíà â ìàëåíüêóþ êîìíàòó ñëåâà îò êàáèíåòà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, â êîòîðóþ ìîæíî áûëî ïîïàñòü òîëüêî ÷åðåç êàáèíåò. Åñëè áû íå áåëîå ïîñòåëüíîå áåëüå, áûâøåå èñêëþ÷åíèåì èç îáû÷àåâ Õîãâàðöà, â êîòîðîì âñå îò øòîð äî íàâîëî÷åê áûëî â öâåòàõ êîëëåäæåé, íè÷åãî â ýòîé êîìíàòå íå íàïîìèíàëî áû áîëüíè÷íóþ ïàëàòó. Îíà ðàñïîëàãàëàñü ñ óãëà Áàøíè Ýñêóëàïà è ïîýòîìó áûëà î÷åíü õîðîøî îñâåùåíà. Êðîìå äâóõ áîëüøèõ ñòðåëü÷àòûõ îêîí â íåé áûë åùå è ýðêåð, èç êîòîðîãî ìîæíî áûëî ñ ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíîé âûñîòû ëþáîâàòüñÿ âñåé òåððèòîðèåé çàìêà îò Çàïðåòíîãî ëåñà äî îçåðà. 

Ãåðìèîíà íèêîãäà íå áûëà â ýòîé ÷àñòè ãîñïèòàëÿ, íî òåïåðü îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî Áàøíÿ Ýñêóëàïà áûëà îäíèì èç ñòàðåéøèõ ñîîðóæåíèé çàìêà, ê êîòîðîìó íåñêîëüêî ñòîëåòèé ïðèñòðàèâàëè âñå íîâûå è íîâûå ÷àñòè, ëåãêî îïîçíàâàåìûå ïî ñâîèì ñòèëÿì. Ñòðåëü÷àòûå îêíà è êàìèí, òàêîé îãðîìíûé, ÷òî â íåì ìîæíî áûëî æàðèòü öåëóþ òóøó áûêà, ÿâíî ïîÿâèëèñü ñðàçó ïîñëå ýïîõè ×åòûðåõ Îñíîâàòåëåé. Îñîáåííî Ãåðìèîíó î÷àðîâàë êàìèí. Áàøíÿ ÿâíî âñåãäà èñïîëüçîâàëàñü â ìåäèöèíñêèõ öåëÿõ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îáëèöîâêà êàìèíà – íå ìðàìîðíàÿ, êàê â áîëåå ñîâðåìåííûõ ÷àñòÿõ çàìêà, à èç ìàòåðèàëà, êîòîðûé Ãåðìèîíà ïîñ÷èòàëà ãðàíèòîì – áûëà óêðàøåíà èëëþñòðàöèÿìè ê ìèôàì îá Ýñêóëàïå. 

Òàì áûëà åãî ìàòü  Êîðîíèäà, ñãîðàþùàÿ îò ëþáâè ê Àïîëëîíó, áðîñèâøåìó åå çà íåâåðíîñòü. Àïîëëîí, âûðûâàþùèé íåðîæäåííîãî ðåáåíêà èç ÷ðåâà óìèðàþùåé ìàòåðè. Ñíîâà Àïîëëîí, îòäàþùèé ðåáåíêà êåíòàâðó Õèðîíó, ÷òîáû òîò îáó÷èë åãî èñêóññòâó âðà÷åâàíèÿ. Áîãèíÿ – ïî ïðåäïîëîæåíèþ Ãåðìèîíû ýòî áûëà Àôèíà, ïîòîìó ÷òî íà åå ïëå÷å ñèäåëà ñîâà – ïðîòÿãèâàþùàÿ þíîìó Ýñêóëàïó êàêóþ-òî ìàëåíüêóþ áóòûëî÷êó. Öåëèòåëü, âëèâàþùèé ëåêàðñòâî â ðîò óìèðàþùåìó, êîòîðîãî ýòî âîçâðàùàëî ê æèçíè. Çåâñ, îòåö áîãîâ, ïîðàæàþùèé Öåëèòåëÿ óäàðîì ìîëíèè. È íàêîíåö, ïðåâðàùåíèå Ýñêóëàïà â ñîçâåçäèå. 

Èçîáðàæåíèÿ äâèãàëèñü, à ìåæäó íèìè, íå ïðèâÿçàííûå ê êîíêðåòíîìó ýïèçîäó, ñêîëüçèëè çìåéêè, òî ïåðåïîëçàÿ îò ñöåíû ê ñöåíå, òî îáâèâàÿñü âîêðóã ïîñîõîâ Öåëèòåëåé. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà, ñ âîñòîðãîì ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ðèñóíêè, ïîêà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íå çàñòàâèëà åå ëå÷ü â êðîâàòü. Îíà âäðóã ïîíÿëà, ÷òî î÷åíü óñòàëà, è ðàäà òèøèíå è ïîêîþ, êîòîðûé îáåñïå÷èâàëà îòäåëüíàÿ êîìíàòà.  

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ñëåäóþùèå ïîñåòèòåëè îêàçàëèñü áîëåå ïðèÿòíûìè – ÌàêÃîíàãàëë çàøëà íà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò è Äàìáëäîð çàãëÿíóë, ÷òîáû ïîïðîùàòüñÿ ïåðåä òåì, êàê âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé.  

Â ïîëäåíü ïîÿâèëñÿ Ñèðèóñ, ÷òîáû âûïèòü ñ íåé ÷àþ. Îí ñòàðàëñÿ ðàçâåñåëèòü Ãåðìèîíó, íî îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åìó ñàìîìó íå îñîáåííî âåñåëî, õîòÿ îí ñòàðàëñÿ ñïðÿòàòü ñâîå íàñòðîåíèå çà îáû÷íûì æèçíåðàäîñòíûì ïîâåäåíèåì. Âî âðåìÿ ïàóçû â ðàçãîâîðå, êîãäà Ñèðèóñ íàëèâàë åé åùå îäíó ÷àøêó ÷àÿ è íàìàçûâàë íåìíîãî âçáèòûõ ñëèâîê íà åå áóëî÷êó, îíà âíèìàòåëüíî ðàññìîòðåëà åãî è çàìåòèëà ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåâøèå ãëàçà. 

- Ñèðèóñ? -  òèõî îêëèêíóëà îíà. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, âñå åùå íå âûïóñêàÿ èç ðóêè ÷àéíèê, èç êîòîðîãî ñîáèðàëñÿ íàëèòü ñåáå ÷àé. – ×òî ó òåáÿ ñëó÷èëîñü? Ñêàæè ÷åñòíî. Òû íå î÷åíü-òî õîðîøî âûãëÿäèøü. 

×àéíèê äîâîëüíî ðåçêî ïðèçåìëèëñÿ íà ñòîëèê. – Íè÷åãî, - îòâåòèë  îí, ÿâíî íå æåëàÿ îáúÿñíÿòüñÿ. – Ïðîñòî áûë òðóäíûé äåíü. Ïîñëåäíèé óðîê ó ñåäüìîãî êëàññà Ðýéâåíêëî , è äîëæåí ñêàçàòü òåáå, ñ íèìè âåñüìà òðóäíî ñïðàâèòüñÿ. Óìíûå îíè âñå ñëèøêîì, îñîáåííî Áîá… 

- Ñèðèóñ, ÿ çàäàëà âîïðîñ è õîòåëà áû ïîëó÷èòü íà íåãî ÷åñòíûé îòâåò. Âñå äåëî â Ãàððè, ïðàâäà? – Ñèðèóñ íà÷àë î÷åíü çàèíòåðåñîâàííî èçó÷àòü ñîäåðæèìîå ñâîåé ÷àøêè. – Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ìíå ìîæíî ðàññêàçàòü âñå. 

- Òû íå çäîðîâà, Ìèîíà,  È ÿ íå äîëæåí äîíèìàòü òåáÿ âñÿêîé åðóíäîé… 

- Ìèñòåð Áëýê, åñëè âû áóäåòå ïðîäîëæàòü â òîì æå äóõå,  ÿ ðàññåðæóñü è î÷åíü ðàññòðîþñü, à âåäü ìíå íåëüçÿ âîëíîâàòüñÿ. Ñïðîñè ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, îíà ïîäòâåðäèò. 

- Äà ïðîñòî… Çíàåøü, ýòî íå äîëæíî áûëî ìåíÿ ðàññòðîèòü. ß äîëæåí áûë óæå ïðèâûêíóòü. Ïîäóìàåøü, êàêîé ãðîì ñðåäè ÿñíîãî íåáà… íåñêîëüêî ëåò îäíî è òî æå. – Íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòè ñëîâà, ãîëîñ Ñèðèóñà áûë ïîäîçðèòåëüíî õðèïëûì. Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà åãî çà ðóêó. – Íå íàäî, Ìèîíà, òû îòíèìàåøü ó ìåíÿ îñòàòêè ñàìîîáëàäàíèÿ. – Åãî ãëàçà åùå áîëüøå çàáëåñòåëè. 

- Ñèðèóñ, ÿ æå áûëà òàì. ß âèäåëà, êàê îí ñ òîáîé îáîøåëñÿ. Äà ðàäè âñåãî ñâÿòîãî, òû ÷òî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå çàìåòèëà, êàê ýòî òåáÿ ðàññòðîèëî? Îí äîñòàòî÷íî ÷àñòî îáèæàë ìåíÿ, è ÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, ÷òî îí ìîã ñäåëàòü ñ òîáîé! Ýòî õóæå ëþáûõ îñêîðáëåíèé. ß õîðîøî ïîíèìàþ… - åå ãîëîñ îáîðâàëñÿ. 

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè ñèäåëè ìîë÷à, ïîòîì Ñèðèóñ ñíîâà çàãîâîðèë. – ß çíàþ, ÷òî áóäó âûãëÿäåòü ïîëíûì èäèîòîì, íî ÿ õî÷ó èçâèíèòüñÿ ïåðåä òîáîé.  

- Çà ÷òî? – óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèëà îíà. 

- Çà òî, ÷òî âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ÿ íåäîîöåíèâàë òåáÿ. ß âñåãäà âèäåë îäíîãî òîëüêî Ãàððè. Òû… ïðîñòî áûëà ðÿäîì. Äà, êîíå÷íî, òû ìíå íðàâèëàñü, íî ÿ íèêîãäà íå çàäóìûâàëñÿ î òîì, êòî òû íà ñàìîì äåëå. Ïîäðóãà Ãàððè, äà, ïîòîì åãî æåíà, íî ÿ íèêîãäà íå äóìàë î òåáå êàê î Ãåðìèîíå. Ýòî ìîÿ áîëüøàÿ îøèáêà è ÿ î íåé ñîæàëåþ. Ìû ìîãëè áûòü äðóçüÿìè. 

- ß äóìàþ ýòî âñå åùå âîçìîæíî. Ìû ëåãêî ìîæåì íàâåðñòàòü óïóùåííîå. 

- Äà, êîíå÷íî.  Òîëüêî òû ìîæåøü íåâåðíî ïîíÿòü ìîè íàìåðåíèÿ. 

Îíà ðàññìåÿëàñü. – Îõ, Ñèðèóñ! Ìíå ïðåêðàñíî èçâåñòíà òâîÿ ðåïóòàöèÿ. Íî ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ìû íå ìîæåì áûòü äðóçüÿìè. Ó òåáÿ ìàññà äðóãèõ âîçìîæíîñòåé, òàê ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ, òû ñìîæåøü îòêàçàòüñÿ îò…  

- Íåò, íåò! – ïåðåáèë îí. – Èçâèíè, íî ÿ íå ýòî èìåë â âèäó. ß õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü… íó, ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòî… ÷òî-òî âðîäå âðåìåííîé çàìåíû. Òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî ýòè äâà ñîáûòèÿ ïðîèçîøëè ïî÷òè îäíîâðåìåííî: ß ïîòåðÿë Ãàððè, íî íàøåë òåáÿ. 

- Íå áóäü èäèîòîì, - ðåøèòåëüíî ñêàçàëà îíà. – ß íèêîãäà íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî íå ïîäóìàþ. Òû íå òàêîé ÷åëîâåê. È âîò åùå ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü: ïðèìåðíî òî æå ñàìîå ïðîèçîøëî è ñî ìíîé. Ïî÷åìó òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìíå íå íóæåí äðóã? Åñëè òû ïîñìîòðèøü ïîâíèìàòåëüíåå, òû çàìåòèøü, ÷òî ÿ òàê æå îäèíîêà, êàê è òû… 

- Î, íó ó òåáÿ åñòü Ñåâåðóñ, - ñíîâà ïåðåáèë îí.  

- Âî-ïåðâûõ, ó ìåíÿ åãî ïîêà íåò, - îíà ïåðå÷èñëÿëà, çàãèáàÿ ïàëüöû. -  Âî-âòîðûõ, îí òîæå òâîé äðóã. Â-òðåòüèõ, ìîæåò áûòü â îäèí ïðåêðàñíûé äåíü îí ñòàíåò ìîèì ëþáîâíèêîì, íî ýòî íå òî æå ñàìîå, ÷òî äðóã. Íåò, íåò, Ñèðèóñ. ß óâåðåíà, ÷òî ýòî íàøà ñóäüáà. È îí íåå íèêóäà íå äåíåøüñÿ. 

×åðåç ïîë÷àñà ïîñëå óõîäà Ñèðèóñà, â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àë Ñíåéï.  Îí âûãëÿäåë óæàñíî âèíîâàòî. 

- Åæèê, èçâèíè, ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ áðîñèë òàê íàäîëãî. Íî çàÿâèëñÿ  Áàóìàí – òû, íàâåðíîå, çíàåøü, îí ÷ëåí Ñîâåòà Ïîïå÷èòåëåé – à åãî òàê ïðîñòî íå âûñòàâèøü, òåì áîëåå ó íåãî áûëî íåñêîëüêî î÷åíü èíòåðåñíûõ èäåé ïî ôèíàíñèðîâàíèþ øêîëû. ß åùå íå ðàçó â æèçíè íå âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ òàêîé òÿæåëîé ôîðìîé ñëîâåñíîãî ïîíîñà – ìîæåøü ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, äàæå ìîé ñàðêàçì íå ñìîã åãî îñòàíîâèòü. Íó è, êîíå÷íî æå, îí çàñòðÿë íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî áûëî íåâîçìîæíî íå ïðèãëàñèòü åãî íà ëàí÷, à ïîòîì áûë êâèääè÷, Ñëèçåðèí ïðîòèâ Õàôôëïàôôà, òàê ÷òî ÿ ïðîñòî îáÿçàí áûë… 

Êîãäà, íàêîíåö, ýòîò ïîëíûé ðàñêàÿíèÿ ìîíîëîã çàêîí÷èëñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü. – Ñåâåðóñ, âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Ìíå òóò õîðîøî, Ñèðèóñ íåäàâíî ïèë ñî ìíîé ÷àé. Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ.  

Îí ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. – Ýòî êàêàÿ-òî æåíñêàÿ õèòðîñòü?  Òû óâåðåíà, ÷òî ÿ íå äîëæåí âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñåáå, ïåðåîäåòüñÿ âî âëàñÿíèöó è ñëåãêà ïîñûïàòü ãîëîâó ïåïëîì? 

- Íåò, ÿ ãîâîðèëà ñîâåðøåííî èñêðåííå. Íå íóæíî íè ïåïëà, íè  ñàìîáè÷åâàíèÿ. À âîò î âëàñÿíèöå ÿ åùå ïîäóìàþ, íàâåðíîå, òû áû î÷åíü ñåêñóàëüíî â íåé âûãëÿäåë. 

Îí ñåë êðîâàòü. – Ëó÷øå ðàññêàæè ìíå î ðàçãîâîðå ñ Ïîòòåðîì.  

Îíà êîðîòêî îïèñàëà åìó âñþ ñöåíó.  Ðàññêàç çàñòàâèë Ñíåéïà ïîìðà÷íåòü.- ß ãîòîâ óáèòü ýòó ÷åðòîâó Âðèòåð, - ïðîöåäèë îí ñêâîçü ñòèñíóòûå çóáû. 

— Ñåâåðóñ, êîãäà íóæíî ïåðåëîæèòü íà êîãî-íèáóäü ñâîþ âèíó, òåáå ýòî óäàåòñÿ òàê æå õîðîøî, êàê Ãàððè — óâåðòûâàòüñÿ îò áëàäæåðîâ. Âðèòåð èëè íå Âðèòåð, ôàêò îñòàåòñÿ ôàêòîì – êàêèìè áû áëàãèìè íå áûëè ìîè íàìåðåíèÿ, ÿ áûëà íå ñëèøêîì ëîÿëüíà ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Ãàððè, è ñîâåðøåííî íå ñòðàäàþ îò óãðûçåíèé ñîâåñòè. Ó÷òè ê òîìó æå, ÷òî ÿ íå ðàññêàçûâàëà åìó íè î íàøåé ïóòàíèöå ñ èìåíàìè, íè îá ýïèçîäå â Ìèëàíå. Ó íåãî åñòü âñå îñíîâàíèÿ ñåðäèòüñÿ. Åñëè áû ìû íè÷åãî íå íàòâîðèëè, Âðèòåð áûëî áû íå÷åãî ðàññêàçàòü Ãàððè. 

Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ. -  Ãåðìèîíà, òû ïðåâðàùàåøüñÿ â àíãåëà. Íà òåáÿ òàê ïîâëèÿëî òî, ÷òî òû áûëà íà ïîðîãå ñìåðòè. Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ äîëæåí îáåðåãàòü òåáÿ îò ïîâòîðåíèÿ ïîäîáíîãî îïûòà, à òî ýòî áóäåò óæå ñëèøêîì… íå ëþáëþ ñëîâà «íåâûíîñèìî». 

- Íàñòðîåíèå ó ìåíÿ àáñîëþòíî íå àíãåëüñêîå. Íî äàâàé ñìåíèì òåìó. Ïîãîâîðèì î Ãðå÷åñêîé ìèôîëîãèè. Ðàññêàæè ìíå, ÷òî çà ëåãåíäû èçîáðàæåíû íà êàìèíå. ß äîãàäûâàþñü, ÷òî ðå÷ü èäåò îá Ýñêóëàïå, íî óçíàþ íå âñå ýïèçîäû. Ýòî Àôèíà Ïàëëàäà? À ÷òî îíà åìó ïðîòÿãèâàåò? Ïîõîæå íà áóòûëî÷êó… 

- Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òû íå çíàåøü âåëè÷àéøóþ èç çàãàäîê èñòîðèè ìàãè÷åñêîãî ìèðà? Çàãàäî÷íîãî ìèôà î Ãëîòêå Æèçíè. Íåóæåëè Áèííñ... ÿ òàê è äóìàë, ÷òî òû ïðîñïàëà áîëüøèíñòâî åãî ëåêöèé. 

- ß íèêîãäà íå ñïàëà íà óðîêàõ Áèííñà, -  ÿçâèòåëüíî îòâåòèëà îíà, - ÿ âñåãäà äåëàëà íà íèõ äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó. Íî äîëæíà ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî íå èìåþ íè ìàëåéøåãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ îá ýòîì ìèôå. 

- Åñëè õî÷åøü, ìîãó ðàññêàçàòü òåáå îá ýòîì çà îáåäîì. ß ñïðîñèë Ïîïïè, è îíà ðàçðåøèëà íàì ïîîáåäàòü â ìîèõ êîìíàòàõ, ïðè óñëîâèè, ÷òî òû áóäåøü õîðîøî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàòü. Òàê êàê?  

- Äóìàþ, äà. Òîëüêî âîò îáåäàòü ñ òîáîé â ýòîì áåëîì êîøìàðå – ýòî íå òî, ÷òî ÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿþ ñåáå, äóìàÿ îá îáåäå âäâîåì. 

- Ìîãó ÿ îá ýòîì ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ? -  îí ïðåîáðàçîâàë áåëóþ ëüíÿíóþ íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó ïðîñòîãî ïîêðîÿ â êðàñèâóþ ñâåòëî ãîëóáóþ ñîðî÷êó ñ õàëàòîì. – À òåïåðü ïîéäåì. Êñòàòè, ñåãîäíÿ ìèíèñòð ïðèñëàë ñþäà òâîþ ïàëî÷êó âìåñòå ñ íàøèìè. Òàê ÷òî ÿ ñìîãó îòäàòü åå, îíà â ìîåì êàáèíåòå. ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – Îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ïîäíÿâ áðîâè. – Àõ äà, êîíå÷íî! – Áåëûå íîñêè ïðåâðàòèëèñü â òàïî÷êè, òîæå ñâåòëî-ãîëóáûå. – Ãîòîâà? Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. ß ïîéäó ïåðâûé, ÷òîáû ïîéìàòü òåáÿ, åñëè òû ñïîòêíåøüñÿ. 

Îíà âçÿëà  ùåïîòêó äûìîëåòíîãî ïîðîøêà èç ïðîòÿíóòîé Ñíåéïîì áàíêè, è ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí èñ÷åç, ïðîèçíåñÿ «Êîìíàòû Äèðåêòîðà», îíà ïîâòîðèëà ïðîöåäóðó. Ãåðìèîíà íèêàê íå ìîãëà ïðèâûêíóòü ê ïåðåìåùåíèÿì ñ ïîìîùüþ äûìîëåòíîãî ïîðîøêà – ìîæåò áûòü, äëÿ ýòîãî íàäî áûëî ïóòåøåñòâîâàòü òàê âñþ æèçíü, ñ ñàìîãî ðàííåãî äåòñòâà, ïîäóìàëà îíà – à ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà îíà âñå åùå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñëàáîñòü â êîëåíÿõ, áûëî åùå õóæå. Ïîýòîìó Ãåðìèîíà áûëà î÷åíü áëàãîäàðíà çà òî, ÷òî Ñíåéï óæå æäàë åå è ëîâêî ïîäõâàòèë, êîãäà îíà âûâàëèëàñü èç êàìèíà. Àòëàñ åå õàëàòà áûë î÷åíü òîíêèì, è åãî ðóêè îêàçàëèñü íàìíîãî áëèæå ê êîæå, ÷åì â ïåðâûå äâà ðàçà – áàðõàò ïëàòüÿ, êîòîðîå áûëî íà íåé â Ìèëàíå, áûë äîâîëüíî ïëîòíûì, à â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ó íåãî â äîìå îíà áûëà â ìàíòèè. 

Î÷åâèäíî, îí ïîäóìàë î òîì æå, ïîòîìó ÷òî óäåðæèâàë åå íàìíîãî äîëüøå, ÷åì ýòî áûëî íåîáõîäèìî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðîñòî ïîìî÷ü âîññòàíîâèòü ðàâíîâåñèå. Íà ñàìîì äåëå, äâèæåíèÿ åãî ïðàâîé ðóêè, ïîãëàæèâàþùåé åå ñïèíó, ìîãëè òîëüêî âûâåñòè åå èç ðàâíîâåñèÿ. Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ïîöåëîâàë åå, Ãåðìèîíà áûëà áëàãîäàðíà çà òî, ÷òî âòîðîé ðóêîé îí âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàë êðåïêî åå ïîääåðæèâàòü.  

- Áóäåì îáåäàòü? – ñïðîñèë îí, êîãäà èì ïðèøëîñü îòîðâàòüñÿ äðóã îò äðóãà èç-çà íåõâàòêè âîçäóõà.  

Îíà êèâíóëà, óëûáíóâøèñü, è îãëÿäåëà áîëüøóþ ïîëóêðóãëóþ êîìíàòó ñ ÷åòûðüìÿ îêíàìè,  ñåé÷àñ çàíàâåøåííûìè òÿæåëûìè òåìíî çåëåíûìè øòîðàìè, êîòîðûå ðàçäåëÿëè èçîãíóòóþ ñòåíó íà ðàâíûå ïðîìåæóòêè. Ìåæäó íèìè, ïðÿìî â öåíòðå ñòåíû, âèñåëà êàðòèíà, íåìåäëåííî ïðèâëåêøàÿ åå âíèìàíèå. Ýòî áûë ïîðòðåò çàãàäî÷íî óëûáàþùåéñÿ ÷åðíîâîëîñîé æåíùèíû, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îòáðàñûâàþùåé íàçàä çà ïðàâîå óõî äëèííóþ ïðÿäü âîëíèñòûõ âîëîñ è ñíîâà ïðîäîëæàþùóþ ñïîêîéíî ñìîòðåòü íà íàáëþäàòåëÿ. 

- Ýòî…ýòî æå…, -  çàïèíàÿñü, íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

- Äà, Ìîíà Ëèçà. Ìàãè÷åñêàÿ, è êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ëó÷øàÿ âåðñèÿ. Îíà íåñêîëüêî ñîò ëåò ïðèíàäëåæèò íàøåé ñåìüå – Ëåîíàðäî ïðåäîê îäíîé èç ìîèõ áàáóøåê. –Îí ñ óëûáêîé íàáëþäàë, êàê îíà ïîäõîäèò ê ïîðòðåòó, îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ è âîñõèùåííî ñìîòðèò íà íåãî. – Ïðàâäà îíà íå ðàçãîâàðèâàåò è íå ìîæåò ïîêèäàòü ñâîþ êàðòèíó. Âî âðåìåíà Ëåîíàðäî åùå íå áûëî îòêðûòî çåëüå _Movipictura, _ýòî èìåííî îí îòêðûë ïåðâîíà÷àëüíûé âàðèàíò è ýêñïåðèìåíòèðîâàë ñ äîáàâëåíèåì åãî â êðàñêè. 

Óäèâëåííûé, íåäîâåð÷èâûé è  ñîñðåäîòî÷åííûé âçãëÿä ïîâåðíóâøåéñÿ ê íåìó Ãåðìèîíû, ÿâíî ïûòàþùåéñÿ ñôîðìóëèðîâàòü êàêîé-òî âîïðîñ, çàñòàâèë åãî ñåðäöå ñæàòüñÿ îò íåæíîñòè, è îí áûñòðî ïîäîøåë ê íåé è ñíîâà îáíÿë. Ãåðìèîíà îòñòðàíèëàñü, è îí íå ñòàë åå óäåðæèâàòü, óëûáàÿñü çíàêîìîìó âûðàæåíèþ åå ëèöà, êîòîðîå îí âèäåë ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä, êîãäà îíà ðàçìûøëÿëà íàä êàêèì-íèáóäü çàïóòàííûì ðåöåïòîì çåëüÿ. 

- Õîòÿ ìíå ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîíÿòíî, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà, îáðàùàÿñü íå ñòîëüêî ê Ñíåéïó, ñêîëüêî ê ñàìîé ñåáå. – Ýòî íå îñîáåííî ñëîæíîå çåëüå, à Ëåîíàðäî áûë ìîãóùåñòâåííûì êîëäóíîì è âåëèêèì ó÷åíûì, òàê ïî÷åìó…  

- Ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñîâåðøåííî ÿñíî, Åæèê, ÷òî òû ÷àñòåíüêî áûëà íåâíèìàòåëüíà íà Ãåðáîëîãèè, - íàñìåøëèâî ñîîáùèë Ñåâåðóñ. – Â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå òû áû ïîìíèëà, ÷òî ãëàâíûì èíãðåäèåíòîì çåëüÿ ÿâëÿåòñÿ  _Velliconium Barbaricum_, êîòîðûé ïðîèçðàñòàåò â Ñåâåðíîé Àìåðèêå, à â Åâðîïó áûë çàâåçåí òîëüêî â øåñòíàäöàòîì ñòîëåòèè. Ëåîíàðäî áûë âûíóæäåí èñïîëüçîâàòü ìàíäðàãîðó, íî îíà äàåò î÷åíü îãðàíè÷åííûé ýôôåêò. – Íå óñïåëè ýòè ñëîâà âûðâàòüñÿ ó íåãî èçî ðòà, êàê îí óæå ïîæàëåë, ÷òî íå ñìîæåò âåðíóòü èõ íàçàä. Êàê îí ìîã áûòü òàêèì íåîñòîðîæíûì? Òî÷íåå, áåñòàêòíûì. Æåñòîêèì. Îí æå ïðåêðàñíî çíàåò – Ãåðìèîíà ñàìà íåñêîëüêî ðàç îá ýòîì ãîâîðèëà – êàê îíà æàëååò, ÷òî áðîñèëà íàóêó. À îí, áåñ÷óâñòâåííûé èäèîò, íå ïðèäóìàë íè÷åãî ëó÷øå, ÷åì ñûïàòü ñîëü íà ðàíó ïðè ïåðâîé æå ïîäâåðíóâøåéñÿ âîçìîæíîñòè. 

Åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âå÷åð áóäåò çàìå÷àòåëüíûì. Òî, êàê îí ïðåîáðàçîâàë åå íåëåïóþ íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó, è ïîöåëóé ïîñëå ïðèáûòèÿ â åãî êîìíàòó íå îáìàíóëè îæèäàíèé.  Íå áûëî íèêàêîãî ñìûñëà óïðåêàòü åå çà òî, ÷òî îíà íå ïîìíèëà ïðî ýòî ðàñòåíèå. Íî îíà ðåøèëà ñîõðàíÿòü ìèð, îòâåòèâ òîëüêî. – Äà, êîíå÷íî, ÿ ñîâåðøåííî çàáûëà. Òàê âñå æå, ïî÷åìó îí íàïèñàë äâà ïîðòðåòà? 

- Ïîòîìó, ÷òî èçîáðàæåííàÿ íà íèõ æåíùèíà íå áûëà âåäüìîé. Òàê ÷òî îáû÷íàÿ âåðñèÿ îêàçàëàñü ó íåå, à ýòó  îí îñòàâèë ñåáå. 

Îíà êèâíóëà,  ïî-âèäèìîìó óäîâëåòâîðåííàÿ îòâåòîì, è âìåñòå ñ íèì ïîøëà ê ñòîëó. – Äî òåáÿ ýòè êîìíàòû çàíèìàë Äàìáëäîð? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü îíà, óñàæèâàÿñü íà ïîäàííûé èì ñòóë. 

Ñåâåðóñ áûë ðàä ñìåíèòü òåìó. – Äà, ýòè êîìíàòû ñî âðåìåíè îñíîâàíèÿ Õîãâàðöà ïðèíàäëåæàëè Äèðåêòîðó øêîëû. Êîíå÷íî, êàæäûé íîâûé õîçÿèí ÷òî-íèáóäü ìåíÿåò, îñîáåííî â öâåòå îáñòàíîâêè, íî â îñíîâíîì âñå îñòàåòñÿ òàêèì æå. Êàáèíåò ýòàæîì íèæå. Êîíå÷íî, íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïðèâûêàòü ê êðóãëûì êîìíàòàì. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îíà î÷åíü ïðîãîëîäàëàñü. Ñî â÷åðàøíåãî çàâòðàêà îíà ñúåëà òîëüêî òîñò è êóñî÷åê ëåïåøêè, êîòîðûé Ñèðèóñ áóêâàëüíî íàñèëüíî çàòîëêàë â íåå. Êîãäà îíà ïîïðîñèëà âòîðóþ ïîðöèþ êîíñîìå (êîòîðàÿ ìãíîâåííî ïîÿâèëàñü â åå òàðåëêå), Ñåâåðóñ ñêàçàë. – Êàæåòñÿ, òû âûçäîðàâëèâàåøü. Î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî ýòî âèäåòü. 

- Îíà êèâíóëà. – Äà, òî, ÷òî õî÷åòñÿ åñòü – ýòî âñåãäà õîðîøèé çíàê. Íó òàê ðàññêàæè ìíå îá ýòîì çåëüå. Ìíå î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî óçíàòü ïîáîëüøå.  

- Î êàêîì çåëüå?  Î _Movipictura_? 

- Íåò, î òîì çåëüå èç ìèôà, êîòîðîå Àôèíà ïðîòÿãèâàåò Ýñêóëàïó. Ïî÷åìó îíî íàçûâàåòñÿ Ãëîòîê Æèçíè?  

Îí î÷åíü íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà îá ýòîì çàáûëà. Ýòà èñòîðèÿ âîçâðàùàëà åãî ê î÷åíü íåïðèÿòíûì âîñïîìèíàíèÿì, êîòîðûå îí ïðåäïî÷èòàë çàïðÿòàòü ãëóáîêî â ïàìÿòè, ïðè÷åì íàñòîëüêî ãëóáîêî, ÷òîáû îíè íå ñìîãëè ïîäíÿòüñÿ è ïîòðåâîæèòü åãî ñíû. ×åðò ïîáåðè, êàê åå óãîðàçäèëî ñíà÷àëà ñïðîñèòü îá ýòîì, à ïîòîì ïîâòîðèòü ñâîé âîïðîñ? Íåò, ïîïðàâèë îí ñåáÿ, ýòî åãî êàê-òî óãîðàçäèëî îòâåòèòü, ÷òî ýòî âåëè÷àéøàÿ çàãàäêà èñòîðèè. Ïîðèñîâàòüñÿ çàõîòåëîñü. 

- Çåëüå íàçûâàåòñÿ Ãëîòîê Æèçíè, ïîòîìó ÷òî  îíî ÿêîáû ñïîñîáíî âîñêðåøàòü ëþäåé. Õîòÿ ýòî ëåãåíäà, äîøåäøàÿ äî íàñ òîëüêî èç îäíîãî èñòî÷íèêà. 

- È êàêîãî æå? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà,  èçó÷àÿ ïîÿâèâøååñÿ íà åå òàðåëêå ôðèêàñå èç êóðèöû ñ ðèñîì è îâîùàìè. 

- Àïîëëîäîðóñ, - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. – È äîëæåí îòìåòèòü, ÷òî ýòî îäèí èç àâòîðîâ, çàñëóæèâàþùèõ äîâåðèÿ. Òû ëþáèøü êóðèöó? ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî äîñòàòî÷íî ëåãêàÿ ïèùà. Ìîæåò ñòàêàí âèíà? 

Îíà êèâíóëà è  áûñòðî ïðîãëîòèëà êóñî÷åê êóðèöû, ÷òîáû çàäàòü î÷åðåäíîé âîïðîñ. – È î ÷åì æå ïèñàë Àïîëëîäîðóñ? 

Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë. Êîíå÷íî, îíà çàèíòåðåñîâàëàñü, è òåïåðü íè çà ÷òî íå äàñò îòâëå÷ü ñåáÿ îò ýòîé òåìû. -  Ëàäíî, åñëè îòáðîñèòü îáû÷íûå äëÿ ìèôîâ ïðåóâåëè÷åíèÿ è âñÿêèå ìàëîèíòåðåñíûå ïîäðîáíîñòè, òî ñîãëàñíî ëåãåíäå Àôèíà äàëà Ýñêóëàïó çåëüå, ãëàâíîé ÷àñòüþ êîòîðîãî áûëà êðîâü Ìåäóçû Ãîðãîíû. Íàäî îòìåòèòü, - îí âçìàõíóë âèëêîé, - ÷òî êðîâü Ìåäóçû áûëà âåñüìà êîâàðíûì âåùåñòâîì. Â çàâèñèìîñòè òîãî, ñ êàêîé ñòîðîíû åå òåëà áðàëè ýòó êðîâü, ñ ëåâîé èëè ñ ïðàâîé, îíà ìîãëà áûòü ëèáî ñìåðòåëüíûì ÿäîì, ëèáî ëåêàðñòâîì, ñïîñîáíûì âåðíóòü ê æèçíè. 

Ãåðìèîíà  ñäåëàëà ìàëåíüêèé ãëîòîê âèíà, îáäóìûâàÿ èíôîðìàöèþ. – Òóò åñòü ìàëåíüêàÿ ïðîáëåìà, òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàëà îíà. – Êàêàÿ ñòîðîíà ñ÷èòàåòñÿ ëåâîé? ß èìåþ â âèäó, ëåâàÿ, åñëè ñòîÿòü ê Ìåäóçå ëèöîì, èëè åñëè ñòîÿòü çà åå ñïèíîé? Åñëè ñòîÿòü ê íåé ëèöîì, ïðåâðàòèøüñÿ â êàìåíü… òàê ÷òî îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî âòîðîé âàðèàíò, íî òîãäà… 

- Âîò èìåííî, - êèâíóë îí, ñíîâà íàëèâàÿ ñåáå âèíà. – Ýòî òîëüêî îäíà èç ìíîãèõ ïðîáëåì. Ñïîðû î òîì, ìîæíî ëè âçÿòü ó Ìåäóçû êðîâü, êîãäà îíà óìðåò, èëè íåîáõîäèìî, ÷òîáû îíà áûëà æèâà â ýòîò ìîìåíò, îáñóæäåíèå òîãî, êàêàÿ èç ïðàâûõ ñòîðîí ïðàâèëüíàÿ – èçâèíè çà íåóêëþæåå âûðàæåíèå… Ãäå áû íå ïîäíèìàëñÿ ýòîò âîïðîñ,  îí âûçûâàåò ðàñõîæäåíèÿ âî âçãëÿäàõ, è äàæå íàèáîëåå óâàæàåìûå ñïåöèàëèñòû ïî çåëüÿì íå óäåðæèâàëèñü îò îò÷àÿííûõ ñïîðîâ, âïëîòü äî øâûðÿíèÿ äðóã â äðóãà êíèãàìè ïðÿìî íà ìåæäóíàðîäíîé êîíôåðåíöèè. 

- Èçâèíè, íî òû íè÷åãî íå ïðîïóñòèë?  Ñóäÿ ïî òâîåìó ðàññêàçó, ýòî äîëæíî áûòü ïðîáëåìîé èñòîðèêîâ, à íå ñïåöèàëèñòîâ ïî çåëüÿì. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ Ìåäóçà, î êîòîðîé óïîìèíàëîñü â ìèôàõ, áûëà óáèòà Ïåðñååì, íå òàê ëè? 

'_Ïðèïëûëè_', – ïîäóìàë îí, - '_Áðàâî, Ñåâåðóñ, òû ñíîâà íàãîâîðèë ëèøíåãî, è òåïåðü ïîïàëñÿ ê íåé íà âèëêó êàê âîò ýòîò êóñîê ìîðêîâêè è áóäåøü ñúåäåí». — _Äà, â îñíîâíîì âñå òàê è áûëî. Íî êîãäà Ìåäóçà áûëà óáèòà, èç åå ìåðòâîãî òåëà âûøëè äâà åå ñûíà – Õðèñàîð è Ïåãàñ. 

- Õðèñàîð? ß íå ïîìíþ, ÷òîáû ÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü ñëûøàëà…  

- Õðèñàîð áûë ãèãàíòîì, - ïåðåáèë åå Ñíåéï,  íåîæèäàííî èçìåíèâøèìñÿ ãîëîñîì. È òóò åìó ïðåäñòàâèëîñü óäîâîëüñòâèå – òî÷íåå, ýòî ìîæíî áû áûëî íàçâàòü óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïðè äðóãèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ – íàáëþäàòü, êàê âñå ÷àñòè ýòîé çàãàäêè ñòàíîâÿòñÿ â ãîëîâå ó Ãåðìèîíû ïî ñâîèì ìåñòàì. 

- Òàê âîò ïî÷åìó Âîëäåìîðò… 

- Äà, - îáîðâàë åå Ñíåéï. – Âîò ïî÷åìó Âîëäåìîðò. Ñîâåðøåííî âåðíî. Ìû ïðîñòî íèêîãäà íå äåëàëè ýòîãî âîâðåìÿ. Íî âîçìîæíîñòü áûëà. Òî÷íåå, åñòü, - óòî÷íèë îí. 

- Íî Ñåâåðóñ, ýòî æå çàìå÷àòåëüíî! Òû òîëüêî ïîäóìàé î âîçìîæíîñòÿõ! Ýòî æå, îõ, ýòî æå ïðîñòî… -  Îíà áðîñèëà íîæ è âèëêó íà ñêàòåðòü, çàáûâ è î ñîóñå, êîòîðûé çàáðûçãàë îñëåïèòåëüíî áåëóþ ìàòåðèþ, è î êóñî÷êå ìîðêîâè, êîòîðûé ìåäëåííî ïîêàòèëñÿ ïî ñòîëó ê Ñåâåðóñó. Îí ïîéìàë ìîðêîâêó, è âåðíóë åå íà Ãåðìèîíèíó òàðåëêó. 

- È ÷òî æå, ñêàæè íà ìèëîñòü, êàæåòñÿ òåáå ñòîëü çàìå÷àòåëüíûì?  Æåðòâû, âåðíóâøèåñÿ ê æèçíè è ïðåñëåäóþùèå ñâîèõ óáèéö? Ñàìîóáèéöû, âîçâðàùåííûå ê æèçíè, è ïûòàþùèåñÿ ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ñîáîé ñíîâà? Ëþäè, âîñêðåøåííûå ïîòîìó, ÷òî íàñëåäíèêè íå ñîãëàñíû ñ èõ çàâåùàíèÿìè? Ãåðìèîíà! Ýòî ãëóïîñòü è áîãîõóëüñòâî, ýòî ïðåñòóïëåíèå ïðîòèâ ñàìîé æèçíè! 

- À íåâèííûå æåðòâû ïðåñòóïëåíèé èëè ñòèõèéíûõ áåäñòâèé? ×òî, åñëè áû çàâòðà ìåíÿ óáèëè? Çàõîòåë áû òû äîñòàòü òàêîå çåëüå è âåðíóòü ìåíÿ?  

- Íåò, - ìåäëåííî îòâåòèë îí, ïðè÷åì áûëî çàìåòíî, êàê îí áîðåòñÿ ñàì ñ ñîáîé, - íåò, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ýòî áûëî áû íåïðàâèëüíî. Ìîæåò áûòü, åñëè áû ýòî çåëüå ñóùåñòâîâàëî, ÿ íå ñìîã áû èì íå âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ, íî ïîâåðü ìíå, ýòî áûëî áû îøèáêîé. Ìû íå ìîæåì è íå äîëæíû èãðàòü ñ ñóäüáîé…  

- Òåïåðü òû ãîâîðèøü ñîâñåì êàê Òðåëàíè, - ðåçêî ïåðåáèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Ðå÷ü íå î òîì, ÷òîáû âìåøèâàòüñÿ â ñóäüáó, à î òîì, ÷òîáû èñïðàâëÿòü îøèáêè. Êîíå÷íî, äëÿ òåáÿ ýòî  ùåêîòëèâûé âîïðîñ… 

- Ýòîãî, - ëåäÿíûì òîíîì ïðåðâàë îí, - ñîâåðøåííî íå ñòîèëî ãîâîðèòü, Ãåðìèîíà.  

Êîíå÷íî æå, îí ïðàâ, ïîäóìàëà îíà. Ýòî áûëî ñîâåðøåííî áåñòàêòíî è àáñîëþòíî íå êàñàëîñü èõ ñïîðà. Åñëè áû òîëüêî… — À çà÷åì íàäî áûëî…ãîâîðèòü òàê ñâûñîêà! Òû óìíåå, òû ñòàðøå, òû, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, âñå çíàåøü! Õîðîøî, òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî íåëüçÿ âìåøèâàòüñÿ â ñóäüáó, ýòî òâîÿ òî÷êà çðåíèÿ. Íî çà÷åì íàäî áûëî çàÿâëÿòü, ÷òî òû íå ñòàë áû èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòî çåëüå… — îíà çàïëàêàëà. 

Âçäîõíóâ, îí ïîäíÿëñÿ, îáîøåë ñòîë è îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè ðÿäîì ñ åå ñòóëîì. – Ãåðìèîíà, - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë îí, ïûòàÿñü óáðàòü åå ðóêè îò ëèöà, - Ãåðìèîíà, ïîñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ. Ïîæàëóéñòà, Åæèê! – Îíà íåîõîòíî ïîçâîëèëà åìó âçÿòü åå çà ðóêè è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. – Âîò òàê ëó÷øå. Íà, âûòðè íîñ, è âûñëóøàé ìåíÿ… 

- Íåò, ñêàçàëà îíà,  îò÷àÿííî êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé. – Èçâèíè, ÿ íå äîëæíà áûëà ãîâîðèòü… 

- ß ïðîñèë ìåíÿ âûñëóøàòü. ß íå õî÷ó íà÷èíàòü ñíà÷àëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî âûçûâàåò ñëèøêîì ìíîãî òÿæåëûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé. ß íå õî÷ó îáñóæäàòü ýòî, è íå áóäó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìîãó ðàññåðäèòüñÿ, è âûìåñòèòü ðàçäðàæåíèå íà òåáå. Ïðåäëàãàþ ïðîäîëæèòü îáåä è îñòàâèòü ðàçãîâîðû î Ãëîòêå Æèçíè íà ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, êîãäà òû áóäåøü íå íàñòîëüêî ñëàáà, à ìåíÿ íå çàñòàíåò âðàñïëîõ âûáîð òåìû. 

Îí ïëàíèðîâàë  î÷åíü ëåãêèé ïîöåëóé, íî ïðîöåññ ñîâåðøåííî âûøåë èç-ïîä åãî êîíòðîëÿ. Âåðíóâøèñü â êðåñëî, îí ïîäíÿë áîêàë è ñêàçàë, óñìåõàÿñü. – ß íà÷èíàþ ïîíèìàòü, ïî÷åìó ñ÷èòàåòñÿ, ÷òî âëþáëåííûå ññîðÿòñÿ òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîòîì ïîìèðèòüñÿ. 

. 


	37. Chapter 37

Ãëàâà 37. 

Ëåãêàÿ ïèùà äëÿ áîëüíûõ îáû÷íî áûâàåò ñîâåðøåííî áåçâêóñíîé, íî ýòèì âå÷åðîì äîìîâûå ýëüôû ïîñòàðàëèñü è ïðåâçîøëè ñàìèõ ñåáÿ. Áóëüîí îêàçàëñÿ âîñõèòèòåëüíûì, êóðèíîå ôðèêàñå òàÿëî âî ðòó, à äåñåðò áûë íàñòîÿùèì øåäåâðîì èç âçáèòîãî áåëêà ñ àðîìàòîì êîðèöû è ëåã÷àéøèì çàâàðíûì êðåìîì. Ãåðìèîíà ñúåëà äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü Ñåâåðóñà, è ïîñëå ýòîãî îíè ïåðåøëè ê êàìèíó. Îí çà÷àðîâàë îäíî èç êðåñåë ïðåâðàòèâ åãî â äèâàí, è îíè ñèäåëè, îáíÿâøèñü è íàñëàæäàÿñü óþòíîé òèøèíîé. 

Âçäîõíóâ, Ãåðìèîíà ñêèíóëà òàïî÷êè è çàáðàëàñü ñ íîãàìè íà äèâàí, îïèðàÿñü ñïèíîé íà Ñíåéïà. Ýòî íàïîìíèëî åé î òîì óæàñíîì âå÷åðå, êîòîðûé îíà ïðîâåëà ñ Ñèðèóñîì, ðûäàÿ íà åãî ïëå÷å. Íà ìãíîâåíèå ó íåå ìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñó, âîçìîæíî, íå î÷åíü óäîáíî òàê ñèäåòü, íî îíà îòîãíàëà ýòó ìûñëü, ðåøèâ íà ýòîò ðàç íå äóìàòü íè î ÷üåì óäîáñòâå, êðîìå ñâîåãî. 

Ïîñëå íåóäà÷íîãî ðàçãîâîðà î Ãëîòêå Æèçíè îíè âåðíóëèñü ê îáñóæäåíèþ ìåíåå îïàñíûõ òåì, è òåïåðü Ãåðìèîíà íàìåðåâàëàñü ïîëó÷èòü îò ýòîãî âå÷åðà ìàêñèìóì óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî îí ïðèíåñåò åé ïîêîé, òåïëî è, âîçìîæíî, íåæíûå îáúÿòèÿ. 

Ñåâåðóñ íàñëàæäàëñÿ îùóùåíèåì åå ïîëóîäåòîãî òåëà. Âåðòÿ áîêàë ñ áðåíäè â ïðàâîé ðóêå, îí ïûòàëñÿ óäåðæàòü ñâîþ ëåâóþ ðóêó îò ïîõîäà íà çàïðåòíóþ òåððèòîðèþ — çàïðåòíóþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî â÷åðà Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü íå óìåðëà, è ñåé÷àñ âñå åùå áûëà ñëàáà. Áûëî äîâîëüíî òðóäíî ñäåðæèâàòü ñâîå æåëàíèå. Çàïàõ åå âîëîñ — ëåãêèé àðîìàò ëèìîíà è… äà, Ãåðìèîíû. Åå òåëî, è òîíêèé àòëàñ, çàêðûâàþùèé åå êîæó, êîòîðàÿ áûëà åùå áîëåå ãëàäêîé, ÷åì ýòà ëåãêàÿ òêàíü. Îí ñäåëàë ãëîòîê áðåíäè è ïîïûòàëñÿ óñìèðèòü ñâîþ ëåâóþ ðóêó, íî, ïîõîæå, îíà îáðåëà ñîáñòâåííóþ æèçíü è íå îáðàùàëà âíèìàíèÿ íà âîçìóùåííûå êîìàíäû ìîçãà. 

Îíè ñèäåëè òàê, ÷òî íî÷íàÿ ñîðî÷êà Ãåðìèîíû íåìíîãî çàäðàëàñü, îáíàæèâ ïàðó ïðåëåñòíûõ êîëåíîê. Ñíåéï îáíèìàë åå ëåâîé ðóêîé, ïîëîæèâ ëàäîíü íà æèâîò, è îùóùàÿ ñãèáîì ëîêòÿ, êàê íàïðÿãñÿ åå ñîñîê, è ïî åå òåëó ïðîáåæàëà äðîæü ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ. Îí ðåøèë, ÷òî íåáîëüøàÿ ëàñêà íå íàíåñåò âðåäà, è íà÷àë ïîãëàæèâàòü åå áåäðî. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîìóðëûêàëà ÷òî-òî, è îí ïðîäîëæèë. ×òî-òî áûëî íå òàê. Ñíà÷àëà îí íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ÷òî èìåííî, íî ïîòîì äî íåãî äîøëî. 

— Åæèê, — ñêàçàë îí, ïûòàÿñü ãîâîðèòü óâåðåííî. — Òû íè÷åãî íå íàäåëà ïîä ñîðî÷êó? 

Îíà çàêèíóëà ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, îò÷åãî Ñíåéï óâèäåë åå ëèöî â ñòðàííîì ïåðåâåðíóòîì âèäå. — Êîíå÷íî, íåò, — îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ óëûáêîé, êîòîðàÿ â ýòîì ïîëîæåíèè âûãëÿäåëà òàê, êàê áóäòî óãîëêè åå ãóá îïóñòèëèñü âíèç. — Ïðåäïîëàãàåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ äîëæíà ëåæàòü íà áîëüíè÷íîé êîéêå, òû æå ïîìíèøü? 

Ñíåéï îïóñòèë ïóñòîé áîêàë íà íèçêèé ñòîëèê è êèâíóë, îáíèìàÿ åå ïðàâîé ðóêîé. — Äà, — îòâåòèë îí. — Íî òû äîëæíà ñîãëàñèòüñÿ, ÷òî ýòî… ììì… íåìíîãî âîëíóåò. 

Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà. — Âîëíóåò â òîì ñìûñëå, ÷òî íàðóøàåò òâîè ìîðàëüíûå ïðèíöèïû èëè â ñìûñëå "âîçáóæäàåò"? 

— Åñëè ïîäóìàòü, òî ñêîðåå âòîðîå, — Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî ïîâåë ïàëüöàìè ââåðõ ïî åå áåäðó, îáíàæèâ åùå íåñêîëüêî äþéìîâ ãëàäêîé êîæè. — Âîò ÷òî ÿ èìåþ â âèäó. Îíà ïîäíèìàåòñÿ âûøå, — îí ïðîäîëæèë äâèæåíèå, ìåäëåííî ñäâèãàÿ êðàé ñîðî÷êè, — è âûøå, è ýòî ìåíÿ âîëíóåò. 

— Íå âîëíóéñÿ, — ñêàçàëà îíà ñ çàãàäî÷íîé óëûáêîé. — Ïîêà òâîè ðóêè îñòàþòñÿ òàì, ãäå îíè åñòü, íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîéäåò. Êñòàòè, êàæåòñÿ, òû ãîâîðèë ìíå, ÷òî çà÷àðîâàë ìàããëîâñêèé ïðèåìíèê, ÷òîáû îí ìîã çäåñü ðàáîòàòü? Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ìóçûêà áûëà áû âïîëíå óìåñòíà. 

Îí ïîöåëîâàë åå â ìàêóøêó. — Êîíå÷íî, âàøå Âûñî÷åñòâî. Åñòü ëè îñîáûå ïîæåëàíèÿ ïî ïîâîäó ïðîãðàììû? 

— Íåò, íà òâîé âûáîð. 

Ñåâåðóñ íåîõîòíî óáðàë ïðàâóþ ðóêó ñ åå òåïëîãî áåäðà, âûòàùèë èç ðóêàâà ïàëî÷êó, íàïðàâèë íà ïðîèãðûâàòåëü è ïðîáîðìîòàë "_Õîðîøî Òåìïåðèðîâàííûé Êë_à_âèð_". Âåðíóâ ïàëî÷êó â ìàëåíüêèé êàðìàí â ðóêàâå, îí ñíîâà îïóñòèë ðóêó íà áåäðî Ãåðìèîíû. 

— Áàõ óäîâëåòâîðèò æåëàíèå Âàøåãî Âûñî÷åñòâà? — ïðîøåïòàë îí åé íà óõî. Êðèñòàëüíî ÷èñòûå çâóêè ïåðâîé ïðåëþäèè çàïîëíèëè êîìíàòó, îêóòûâàÿ Ñåâåðóñà è Ãåðìèîíó, äàðÿ èì íåæíîñòü, ëàñêó, ïîêîé è îäíîâðåìåííî ñ ýòèì âîçáóæäàÿ. 

Îíà êèâíóëà, ïîòåðøèñü ãîëîâîé î åãî ïëå÷î, è Ñíåéï ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åé óäàëîñü îòêðûòü íîâóþ ýðîãåííóþ çîíó. Îíà çàñòàâèëà áû âçäðîãíóòü äàæå ãðàíèò, åñëè áû âîò òàê ïîòåðëàñü îá íåãî. Íåîæèäàííî åìó ñòàëî æàðêî. — Òû íå âîçðàæàåøü, åñëè ÿ ñíèìó ìàíòèþ? 

— Íèñêîëüêî. Çäåñü äîâîëüíî æàðêî. ß óæå äóìàëà î òîì, ÷òîáû ñíÿòü õàëàò. 

Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî ïîäíÿëñÿ è ñíÿë ìàíòèþ. — ß áû ïîñîâåòîâàë òåáå íå äåëàòü ýòîãî, — ñêàçàë îí. — Òâîÿ òîíåíüêàÿ ñîðî÷êà ìîæåò äàòü ìíå íåìàëî ïëîõèõ èäåé. 

— Èìåííî îá ýòîì ÿ è ïîäóìàëà, — îòâåòèëà îíà ñ óëûáêîé. — Íó äàâàé æå, áóäü äæåíòëüìåíîì, ïîìîãè ìíå. 

Ñåâåðóñ âñòàë çà åå ñïèíîé è ìåäëåííî ñòÿíóë õàëàò ñ åå ïëå÷. — Ñòðàííî, — ñêàçàë îí. — Ó ìåíÿ âñåãäà áûëè íåñêîëüêî äðóãèå, äàæå ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûå ïîíÿòèÿ î òîì, ÷òî çíà÷èò áûòü äæåíòëüìåíîì. 

— Ìîæåò áûòü, òû çàõî÷åøü ïåðåñìîòðåòü ñâîè ïîíÿòèÿ. Ìåíÿ âïîëíå óñòðàèâàþò ýòè, — îíà îïåðëàñü íà ëîêîòü, ÷òîáû îí ñìîã âûòàùèòü èç-ïîä íåå õàëàò. — È ïî÷åìó æå òû ñäåëàë äëÿ ìåíÿ òàêóþ ëåãêóþ ñîðî÷êó, åñëè òàê ëåãêî ïîääàåøüñÿ ïëîõèì èäåÿì? 

Îí ïîëîæèë õàëàò íà ñïèíêó âòîðîãî êðåñëà è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå. Áîãè, êàê îíà êðàñèâà! Ïîäîáíà ãðå÷åñêîé ñòàòóå. Ãðóäü íåáîëüøàÿ, íî âûñîêàÿ è óïðóãàÿ, èçÿùíûå ðóêè, è èçãèáû åå áåäåð… Çàõâàòûâàþùå. Íåâåðîÿòíî. Åå òåëî ìàíèëî ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ… ëàñêàòü… Ñíåéï ñäåëàë ãëóáîêèé âäîõ, ñòàðàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü ñàìîîáëàäàíèå. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ñæàëîñü åå ñåðäöå, êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà åãî âîñõèùåííûé âçãëÿä. Ãàððè íèêîãäà íå ñìîòðåë íà íåå òàê. Äàæå â íà÷àëå èõ îòíîøåíèé. Ñ óäèâëåíèåì, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì — â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíè îáà áûëè äåâñòâåííèêàìè — íî íèêîãäà ñ òàêîé ñòðàñòüþ è ïîêëîíåíèåì. 

Ñåâåðóñó ïîíàäîáèëîñü åùå äâà ãëóáîêèõ âçäîõà, ÷òîáû âîññòàíîâèòü íåêîòîðûé ñàìîêîíòðîëü. — ß… òû… òû… ó ìåíÿ íå õâàòàåò ñëîâ. Âåëèêîëåïíàÿ. Íåâåðîÿòíàÿ. È ñàìàÿ ñîáëàçíèòåëüíàÿ æåíùèíà, êîòîðóþ ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåë. 

Îí ìåäëåííî ïîäîøåë ê äèâàíó è ñåë, òàê ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà îêàçàëàñü ñèäÿùåé ó íåãî ìåæäó íîã. Îíà âçäîõíóëà è îòêèíóëàñü íàçàä, ïðèæèìàÿñü ñïèíîé ê åãî ãðóäè è… ëó÷øå ñåé÷àñ îá ýòîì íå äóìàòü. Ñíåéï ñíîâà îáíÿë åå çà òàëèþ, è îíà ïîëîæèëà ñâîè ðóêè ïîâåðõ åãî, óëûáíóâøèñü îò ðàçíèöû â èõ ðàçìåðàõ. Ó íåãî êðàñèâûå êèñòè, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ðàññåÿííî ãëàäÿ åãî ïàëüöû, íàòðåíèðîâàííûå çà ãîäû çàíÿòèé çåëüÿìè. Òîíêèå, íî ñèëüíûå, ñ äëèííûìè ïàëüöàìè. Êîðîòêî ñòðèæåíûå íîãòè. Ïðèâû÷êà ñ òåõ âðåìåí, êîãäà åìó ïîñòîÿííî ïðèõîäèëîñü ðàáîòàòü ñ èíãðåäèåíòàìè, êîòîðûå íîðîâèëè îñòàòüñÿ ïîä íîãòÿìè. Åé ýòî íðàâèëîñü. Ãåðìèîíà íèêîãäà íå ëþáèëà ìóæ÷èí ñ äëèííûìè íîãòÿìè. 

Åãî ïðàâàÿ ðóêà ñêîëüçíóëà ââåðõ, ê åå øåå. Ïàëüöû íà÷àëè ïîãëàæèâàòü òîíêóþ êîæó, åäâà êàñàÿñü, ïîäîáíî ëåãêèì ïåðûøêàì. Îí ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè ê åå óõó, ëàñêàÿ åãî ÿçûêîì, è ÷óâñòâóÿ êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ, êàê óñêîðÿåòñÿ ïóëüñ. Åãî ëåâàÿ ðóêà ëåæàëà ó Ãåðìèîíû íà æèâîòå, äàâàÿ åé ÷óâñòâî áåçîïàñíîñòè è âìåñòå ñ òåì âîçáóæäàÿ. Ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå, êîòîðîãî îíà íå èñïûòûâàëà ïðåæäå. 

Ñåâåðóñó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñå åãî ÷óâñòâà ñîñðåäîòî÷åíû â êîí÷èêàõ ïàëüöåâ è ãóáàõ, è äîëãîå âðåìÿ îí íàñëàæäàëñÿ ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè è àðîìàòîì åå âîñõèòèòåëüíîé êîæè, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê áüåòñÿ åå ñåðäöå. Ñ âîñõèùåíèåì îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî åå äûõàíèå òîæå ó÷àñòèëîñü. Ñíåéï çàêðûë ãëàçà è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ðóêà Ãåðìèîíû ïûòàåòñÿ ïðîäâèíóòü åãî ðóêó äàëüøå ïî åå áåäðó. 

— Òû óâåðåíà? — ïðîøåïòàë îí. — Ýòî íå î÷åíü-òî áëàãîðàçóìíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî òû äîëæíà ëåæàòü â ñâîåé êîìíàòå. 

Âìåñòî îòâåòà îíà åùå íàñòîé÷èâåå ïîòÿíóëà åãî çà ðóêó. Òóò åãî îùóùåíèÿ ðåøèëè, ÷òî èì íåäîñòàòî÷íî êîí÷èêîâ ïàëüöåâ, è ïîñïåøèëè òóäà, ãäå îíè è äîëæíû áûòü, ïîäîáíî êîìïàíèè øêîëüíèêîâ, âûãëÿäûâàþùèõ èç-çà äâåðè êëàññà è áðîñàþùèõñÿ íà ñâîè ìåñòà, óñëûøàâ ïðèáëèæåíèå ó÷èòåëÿ. Îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî â êîìíàòå âîçáóæäåíà íå îäíà Ãåðìèîíà. Ìîíà Ëèçà ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñïîêîéíî âçèðàëà íà íèõ, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, âîçáóæäåí áûë îí. Åùå îäíî ëåãêîå äâèæåíèå, è îí çàñòîíàë îò îùóùåíèÿ, ñëîâíî åãî ãðóäü è æèâîò ïðèëàñêàëà îäíà îãðîìíàÿ ðóêà. Åå äâèæåíèÿ ðàçðóøàëè îñòàòêè åãî ñàìîîáëàäàíèÿ. Åãî ðóêà ñêîëüçíóëà ïî îêðóãëîìó áåäðó, ïîòÿíóâ òîíêóþ òêàíü è îáíàæèâ åùå íåñêîëüêî äþéìîâ êðåìîâî-áåëîé êîæè. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ïîéìàëà åãî çà ðóêó è ïîëîæèëà åå íàä ñâîèì êîëåíîì, è ýòîò æåñò îçíà÷àë, ÷òî îíà æåëàåò ïðîäîëæåíèÿ. Ñåâåðóñ ñãëîòíóë. Åñëè îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåë îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, òî íóæíî ñäåëàòü ýòî ñåé÷àñ. Â áîðüáå ìåæäó åãî "èä" è "ñóïåðýãî" ïåðâîå îäåðæàëî ïîáåäó, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòîíàëà "Ïîæàëóéñòà!" è ñíîâà øåâåëüíóëàñü. Åñëè â íåì è îñòàâàëèñü êàêèå-òî ñîìíåíèÿ, îíè èñïàðèëèñü, êîãäà îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêè è îáíÿëà åãî çà øåþ. 

— Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ íå ìîãó óäåðæà… 

— Íå íóæíî. 

Ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà îíà âïåðâûå óâèäåëà åãî, Ãåðìèîíà ïðåäñòàâëÿëà, êàê ýòè ðóêè ëàñêàþò åå. Íî ôàíòàçèè áûëè îñíîâàíû íà åå âåñüìà íåáîëüøîì îïûòå. Ðåàëüíîñòü ïðåâçîøëà ñàìûå ñìåëûå îæèäàíèÿ. Ìîæåò, èç-çà áëèçîñòè èõ òåë — ïðè ýòîì îíè äàæå íå áûëè îáíàæåíû! — èëè èç-çà åãî äûõàíèÿ, ùåêî÷óùåãî óõî. Èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî áûëî åãî âîçáóæäåíèå, ïåðåïëåòàþùååñÿ ñ åå ÷óâñòâàìè, çàêðó÷èâàÿñü âñå ñèëüíåå è ñèëüíåå ïîäîáíî ðàñêàëåííîé äâîéíîé ñïèðàëè ÄÍÊ. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî åãî ðóêè ïîâñþäó. Îíè ïîñûëàëè âîëíû óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ÷åðåç åå òåëî — èíîãäà ëåã÷å ìîðñêîãî áðèçà, òàê ÷òî îíà åäâà ÷óâñòâîâàëà èõ ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, à çàòåì ñíîâà óâåðåííî, íî íåæíî îáõâàòûâàÿ åå ãðóäü — òàê, êàê áåðóò â ëàäîíü ùåíêà èëè êîòåíêà. 

Ãåðìèîíà îòïóñòèëà åãî øåþ è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó. Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ. 

— ×òî? — ñêàçàë îí.— Íå áóäü òàêîé íåòåðïåëèâîé, èíà÷å ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ñíîâà ïðîâåñòè óðîê ëàòûíè. Õîòÿ ñåãîäíÿ òû ñìîãëà áû îöåíèòü åãî ëó÷øå, ÷åì â ïðîøëûé ðàç. 

— Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ïðîäîëæàé. 

— Òàê… Êàê íàñ÷åò _Crede mihi, non est veneris properanda voluptas, sed sensim tarda prolicienda mora_?"  

— Ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå òàê ïðèÿòíî, êàê çâó÷èò? 

— Ýòî òû äîëæíà ìíå ñêàçàòü. Ýòî îçíà÷àåò "Ïîâåðüòå ìíå, â ëþáîâíûõ íàñëàæäåíèÿõ íå ìåñòî ñïåøêå, îíè äîëæíû ñòðîèòüñÿ ìåäëåííî è äëèòüñÿ òàê äîëãî, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âîçìîæíî". Ýòî èç Îâèäèÿ. "_Ars Amatoria_". Òàê ÷òî òû äóìàåøü? 

— ×òî òû ïîñòðîèë íå÷òî âðîäå Âàâèëîíñêîé áàøíè è äîëæåí ñäåëàòü ÷òî-òî, ÷òîáû îíà íå ðóõíóëà. 

— Çâó÷èò ìíîãîîáåùàþùå, — îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, îñòîðîæíî âîçâðàùàÿ åå â ïðåæíåå ïîëîæåíèå. — Ìîæåò, ìû ëó÷øå âçîðâåì åå? Âëîæè äèíàìèò ìíå â ðóêó. ß íå óâåðåí, ÷òî ñïðàâëþñü ñ ýòèì. 

— Î… — Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà. — ß íèêîãäà… À Îâèäèé íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèò îá ýòîì? 

Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë. — Íåò, îí âûðàæàåòñÿ îáùèìè ôðàçàìè. Åñëè òîëüêî íå ïðèíèìàòü çà ïðÿìîå óêàçàíèå ñëîâà "Êîãäà âû íàéäåòå ìåñòà, â êîòîðûõ æåíùèíà õî÷åò ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü âàøå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå, íå äàéòå ñâîåé ðîáîñòè óäåðæàòü âàñ îò ýòîãî". — Îí íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó, ïîöåëîâàë åå è ïðîøåïòàë.— Ïîêàæè ìíå, Ãåðìèîíà. Âåäè ìåíÿ. 

"_Íå äàéòå_ _ñâîåé ðîáîñòè…_", — ïîäóìàëà îíà. — "_Ëåã÷å ñêàçàòü, ÷åì ñäåëàòü_". ×òîáû ïðåîäîëåòü ìîìåíò íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè, Ãåðìèîíà ñïðîñèëà. — "Òû… ý… ëåâøà èëè ïðàâøà?" 

Èõ ùåêè âñå åùå ñîïðèêàñàëèñü, è îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê Ñåâåðóñ óëûáíóëñÿ. — ß óòâåðæäàþ, ÷òî îäèíàêîâî âëàäåþ îáåèìè ðóêàìè, íî îïðåäåëåííî ëó÷øå ñïðàâëÿþñü ñ ïðàâîé. 

Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê åãî ïðàâîé ðóêå, ðàññåðäèâøèñü íà ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî íå ìîãëà ñäåðæàòü äðîæü. Îíà íàêðûëà åãî ïàëüöû ñâîèìè è ìåäëåííî íà÷àëà ïðîäâèãàòü åãî ðóêó ê òî÷êå ìåæäó ñâîèìè íîãàìè. Íà ìãíîâåíèå îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, èãðàÿ ñ ìÿãêèìè çàâèòêàìè, çàòåì ñíîâà ïîä÷èíèëñÿ åå äâèæåíèþ. Îáà ðåçêî âçäîõíóëè, êîãäà åãî ïàëüöû ïîãðóçèëèñü âî âëàæíîå òåïëî, è èõ ãóáû âñòðåòèëèñü â ïîöåëóå. ßçûêè ëàñêàëè äðóã äðóãà, ñî÷åòàÿñü ñ ðèòìîì äâèæåíèÿ åãî ïàëüöåâ, êîòîðûå áîëüøå íå íóæäàëèñü â óïðàâëåíèè. Ëåâîé ðóêîé Ñíåéï ïðèæèìàë Ãåðìèîíó ê ñåáå, ñíîâà âûçûâàÿ â íåé òî æå ÷óâñòâî ïîêîÿ è âîçáóæäåíèÿ, òàêîå ñèëüíîå, ÷òî îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ìîæåò ïðîñòî îòäàòüñÿ ñòðàñòè, íè î ÷åì íå äóìàÿ. 

Äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà ýòîò îïûò áûë íàñòîëüêî æå îøåëîìèòåëüíûì. Âñå ãîâîðèëî åìó î òîì, ÷òî îí ìîæåò äàðèòü îãðîìíîå ôèçè÷åñêîå íàñëàæäåíèå, õîòÿ îí è íå ñ÷èòàë ñåáÿ ñïîñîáíûì íà ýòî. Áûëî ïîòðÿñàþùå îùóùàòü åå äâèæåíèÿ, ñëûøàòü ñòîíû ìåæäó ïîöåëóÿìè è, íàêîíåö, ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, êàê èçîãíóëîñü åå òåëî, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòîíàëà åãî èìÿ è áåññèëüíî óïàëà íà íåãî, ïîêðûâøèñü èñïàðèíîé. Ñíåéï óáðàë ðóêó è íà÷àë ãëàäèòü åå ïî æèâîòó è áåäðàì, çàñòàâëÿÿ åå âçäûõàòü è âçäðàãèâàòü. Êîãäà åå äûõàíèå óñïîêîèëîñü, îí ëåã íà ñïèíó, òàê ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà îêàçàëàñü ñâåðõó, è îí ìîã ãëàäèòü åå ïî ñïèíå. Õîòÿ ñêîðåå ýòî áûë îñòîðîæíûé ìàññàæ ñïèíû, ÿãîäèö è áåäåð. Îíà ïîñòàíûâàëà îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà îí ïðèêàñàëñÿ ê íàïðÿæåííûì ìûøöàì è çàñòàâëÿë èõ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. 

— Êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? — ñïðîñèë îí ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ. 

— Òû èìååøü â âèäó ìåäèöèíñêèé äîêëàä èëè íå÷òî, ïðåäíàçíà÷åííîå òîëüêî äëÿ òâîèõ óøåé? 

— ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ìåíÿ áîëüøå áåñïîêîèò ìåäèöèíñêèé àñïåêò. 

— Â ìåäèöèíñêîì àñïåêòå âñå ïðåêðàñíî, à â îñòàëüíîì… Ñåâåðóñ, ýòî áûë íàñòîÿùèé ðàé. Òîëüêî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ òàêîé… ýãîèñòêîé… 

Îí ïîõëîïàë åå ïî ñïèíå. — È àáñîëþòíî çðÿ. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî èìååò çíà÷åíèå — ýòî òî, ÷òî òû ïîëó÷èëà óäîâîëüñòâèå. Îñòàëüíîå ïîñëåäóåò â íàäëåæàùåå âðåìÿ. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, òåïåðü ÿ äîëæåí óëîæèòü òåáÿ â êðîâàòü. Òû, äîëæíî áûòü, ñìåðòåëüíî óñòàëà. 

Õîòÿ Ãåðìèîíà ïðåäïî÷ëà áû ëåæàòü âîò òàê âñþ íî÷ü, îíà âñå æå ñîãëàñèëàñü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ïðàâ. Îíè ïîäíÿëèñü, ïðè÷åì Ñíåéï ñ òàêîé æå íåîõîòîé, ÷òî è îíà. Îí íàäåë ìàíòèþ ïîâåðõ àáñîëþòíî ñìÿòîé ðóáàøêè, íàêèíóë íà íåå õàëàò, è îíè ïî êàìèíó îòïðàâèëèñü â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. Ñåé÷àñ îíà ñíîâà äîáðàëàñü äî ñâîåé ïàëî÷êè è ñìîãëà ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî ïðåâðàòèòü ñèíèé àòëàñ â áåëûé õëîïîê, à òàïî÷êè â íîñêè. 

— Âñå æå ýòî íå ëèøåíî îïðåäåëåííîãî î÷àðîâàíèÿ, — ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ, îêèíóâ åå âçãëÿäîì. — Îñîáåííî òåïåðü, êîãäà ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ñêðûâàåòñÿ âíóòðè. 

— Òû îïðåäåëåííî äåëàåøü âñå, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ïîêðàñíåòü, — îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà îí óêðûë åå îäåÿëîì. 

Îí ïîöåëîâàë åå, ïîæåëàë ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è è ïîäîøåë ê êàìèíó. Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà ïîñëàòü åìó âîçäóøíûé ïîöåëóé, íî êàê òîëüêî Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ, îíà ìîìåíòàëüíî óñíóëà. 


	38. Chapter 38

ÃËÀÂÀ 38 

Ãåðìèîíà íåñëàñü ïî êîðèäîðàì Õîãâàðöà. Åå âîëîñû ñïóòàëèñü, ùåêè ãîðåëè, ìàíòèÿ, êàçàëîñü, íå óñïåâàëà çà íåé. Îñòàíîâèâøèñü ïåðåä ãîðãóëüåé, îõðàíÿâøåé ïðîõîä â êàáèíåò Äèðåêòîðà, îíà íåñêîëüêî ðàç ãëóáîêî âäîõíóëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî îò áûñòðîé õîäüáû ñáèëà äûõàíèå, è ñêàçàëà "Æàáðîâîäîðîñëè". Ñòàòóÿ îæèëà, áðîñèëà íåäîâîëüíûé âçãëÿä íà Ãåðìèîíó, è îòïðûãíóëà â ñòîðîíó, îòêðûâàÿ çíàêîìóþ âèíòîâóþ ëåñòíèöó. Êîãäà ëåñòíèöà ïîäíÿëà åå íàâåðõ, Ãåðìèîíà ñîøëà ñî ñòóïåíåê è ïîäíÿëà ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïîñòó÷àòü, íî çàìåðëà, óñëûøàâ çà äâåðüþ ïðèãëóøåííûå ãîëîñà. Çíà÷èò, îí íå îäèí. Åé ïðèäåòñÿ ïîäîæäàòü. Ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ ýòîé ìûñëüþ áûë íåëåãêî, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ðàññåðæåíà è îò÷àÿííî õîòåëà âîðâàòüñÿ â êàáèíåò, øâûðíóòü ïèñüìî åìó íà ñòîë è ïîòðåáîâàòü îáúÿñíèòü, êàêîãî ÷åðòà… Çíà÷èò, íàäî æäàòü. Áóäü âñå îíî ïðîêëÿòî. Âëåòåòü â êàáèíåò ìîæíî òîëüêî åñëè òåáÿ ïîäòàëêèâàåò ñèëà èíåðöèè. Ïîñëå îæèäàíèÿ â êàáèíåò ïîëó÷èòñÿ ïðîñòî âîéòè. ×åðò ïîáåðè. Ïðîïàäåò ïîëîâèíà ýôôåêòà. Åå ÿðîñòü òðåáóåò áîëüøåãî, ÷åì ñïîêîéíîå ïîÿâëåíèå â êàáèíåòå. Áóäåò òðóäíî ïûòàòüñÿ ñîõðàíÿòü â ñåáå ýòîò óðîâåíü àäðåíàëèíà, ïðè÷åì Ìåðëèí åãî çíàåò, êàê äîëãî. Êòî òàì ñèäèò, èíòåðåñíî çíàòü? Èìåííî òîãäà, êîãäà åé íóæíî âîéòè? 

×òî æ, ðåøèëà îíà, ýòî íå òðóäíî âûÿñíèòü. Ïîáîðîâ íàõëûíóâøèå óãðûçåíèÿ ñîâåñòè, îíà äîñòàëà ïàëî÷êó, ïîêàçàëà íà äâåðü, ïðîáîðìîòàëà "_Diaphanus!_", è òÿæåëàÿ äóáîâàÿ äâåðü ñòàëà ïðîçðà÷íîé, êàê ñòåêëî – òîëüêî ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, ðàçóìååòñÿ. Ñåâåðóñ ñèäåë çà ñâîèì ñòîëîì, ó íåãî áûë ñòðîãèé è äàæå óãðîæàþùèé âèä. Íàïðîòèâ íåãî… êàæåòñÿ, ýòî Ñèðèóñ. Áûëî çàíÿòî åùå äâà êðåñëà, íî èç-çà èõ âûñîêèõ ñïèíîê Ãåðìèîíå áûëî âèäíî òîëüêî äâå îãíåííî-ðûæèå ìàêóøêè. Èíòåðåñíî. Åé íå õîòåëîñü ïðèæèìàòü óõî ê äâåðíîé ùåëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî ïîìåøàëî áû ñìîòðåòü, ïîýòîìó îíà ñíîâà óêàçàëà ïàëî÷êîé íà äîñàäíîå ïðåïÿòñòâèå è ïðîèçíåñëà "_Transaudio!_" 

- …÷åðò ïîáåðè, âû äóìàëè? – çàãðåìåë ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà. – Êòî-íèáóäü ìîã ïîëó÷èòü òÿæåëûå óâå÷üÿ! 

- Ìû… ìû íå ïîäóìàëè… 

- Ïî÷åìó ýòî ìåíÿ àáñîëþòíî íå óäèâëÿåò? – ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè çàìåòèë îí. – Òîãäà çà÷åì âû ýòî ñäåëàëè? 

- Ìû ñëûøàëè ïðî íåå íà Èñòîðèè Ìàãèè. Ïðîôåññîð Áèííñ ãîâîðèë… 

'_Âñå åùå Áèííñ_,' – ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, - '_Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû íàêàçûâàòü èõ, Ñåâåðóñ äîëæåí íà÷èñëèòü áàëëû çà òî, ÷òî îíè óõèòðèëèñü íå çàñíóòü íà óðîêå!_' 

- ÷òî Èçîëüäà Ëåíèâàÿ èçâåñòíà òîëüêî ñâîåé ëþáîâüþ ê æèâîòíûì, à â îñòàëüíîì îíà áûëà íàñòîëüêî… 

- Ìîãó ÿ ïîïðîñèòü âàñ ïðîïóñòèòü ýòîò ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî çàíèìàòåëüíûé, íî ìàëîâàæíûé â íàøèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ ýêñêóðñ â èñòîðèþ? Áóäüòå äîáðû îáúÿñíèòü âàøå ïîâåäåíèå! 

Òåïåðü ýòî áûë òîò Ñåâåðóñ, êîòîðîãî îíà çíàëà ïî øêîëå, ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ñóðîâûé, ñàðêàñòè÷íûé è ÿçâèòåëüíûé. Îíà âäðóã ïîéìàëà ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî ëàñêîâî óëûáàåòñÿ, è âûðóãàëàñü ñåáå ïîä íîñ, ïîòîìó ÷òî õîòåëà îñòàâàòüñÿ ðàññåðæåííîé. 

- Âîò îíà è ïûòàåòøà îáúÿøíèòü, Äèðåêòîð, - âêëþ÷èëñÿ â ðàçãîâîð åùå îäèí ãîëîñ. Äîëæíî áûòü, ýòî áûëà âòîðàÿ èç øêîëüíèö, íî ãîëîñà áûëè ñîâåðøåííî îäèíàêîâûìè, òîëüêî ýòà äåâî÷êà ïëîõî âûãîâàðèâàëà øèïÿùèå çâóêè. Ïîñòîÿííûé äåôåêò ðå÷è, èëè ó äåâî÷êè ìåíÿþòñÿ ïåðåäíèå ìîëî÷íûå çóáû. Îò ðàññóæäåíèé åå îòâëåê ðåçêèé ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà. 

- Áóäüòå äîáðû ïðåäîñòàâèòü ìíå ñàìîìó ðåøàòü, ÷òî ÿ ñ÷èòàþ âàæíûì, à ÷òî íå æåëàþ ñëóøàòü. Ïÿòü áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà çà íåóâàæåíèå ê ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ, ìèññ Óèçëè. 

Óèçëè! Òàê çíà÷èò ýòî Ìîíà è Ëèçà Óèçëè, äî÷åðè Ôðåäà Óèçëè è Õàííû Ýááîò. Ïëåìÿííèöû Ðîíà…òîëüêî âîò îí íèêîãäà èõ íå âèäåë. Èì äîëæíî áûòü äâåíàäöàòü èëè òðèíàäöàòü ëåò, âòîðîé êëàññ. ×òî æå, òðàäèöèè Õîãâàðòñêèõ Øóòíèêîâ â íàäåæíûõ ðóêàõ. Îíà ñíîâà óëûáíóëàñü è ïðîäîëæèëà ïðèñëóøèâàòüñÿ ê ðàçãîâîðó. 

- …ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî áóäåò çàáàâíî çà÷àðîâàòü åå êîøêó, ÷òîáû îíà ïðûãàëà íà ëþäåé, ïðîõîäÿùèõ ìèìî ñòàòóè. 

- Ìèññ Óèçëè, - òåïåðü â ðàçãîâîð âìåøàëñÿ Ñèðèóñ, - ýòî íå âõîäèò â ïðîãðàììó âòîðîãî êëàññà. ×òîáû ñäåëàòü ýòî, âû äîëæíû áûëè ñòàùèòü èç Çàïðåòíîé Ñåêöèè êíèãè, êîòîðûõ âàì íå ïîëîæåíî ÷èòàòü åùå òðè ãîäà. 

- Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî êîøêà òàê è îñòàëàñü êàìåííîé, - äîáàâèë Ñåâåðóñ, - è âåñüìà òÿæåëîé. Âàì î÷åíü ïîâåçëî, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Áëýê ïîéìàë âàñ äî òîãî, êàê âû óñïåëè íàíåñòè ñåðüåçíûé óùåðá ÷üåìó-íèáóäü çäîðîâüþ. Ãäå êíèãà? 

Òîíêàÿ ðóêà â ÷åðíîì ðóêàâå íåðåøèòåëüíî ïîëîæèëà íà ñòîë íåáîëüøóþ êíèãó. Ñåâåðóñ âçÿë åå è óáðàë â ÿùèê ñòîëà. Ïîòîì îí ïîäíÿëñÿ è íà÷àë õîäèòü ïî êàáèíåòó.  '_Çíàåò, êàê äîáèòüñÿ íóæíîãî ýôôåêòà_,' – ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîòîðóþ çàáàâëÿëà âîöàðèâøàÿñÿ â êàáèíåòå òèøèíà, íàðóøàåìàÿ òîëüêî òÿæåëûì çâóêîì åãî øàãîâ. Äâå ðûæèå ìàêóøêè íà÷àëè äâèãàòüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî äåâî÷êè â òðåâîãå åðçàëè íà ñâîèõ êðåñëàõ. Îíè çàìåðëè òîëüêî êîãäà ïðÿìî ó íèõ çà ñïèíîé ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ Äèðåêòîðà. 

- Ìåíüøå ÷åì çà äâà ìåñÿöà Ãðèôôèíäîð ïîòåðÿë ïî âàøåé âèíå îêîëî ñòà ïÿòèäåñÿòè áàëëîâ.  

- Øòî øîðîê ïÿòü, - óòî÷íèëà òà äåâî÷êà, ó êîòîðîé íå õâàòàëî çóáîâ. 

- Òèõî! -  ðÿâêíóë îí. Ïðàâàÿ ìàêóøêà ñïîëçëà íåìíîãî íèæå. – Âû îòðàáàòûâàëè âçûñêàíèÿ, âû äåëàëè äîïîëíèòåëüíóþ äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó, íî âñå ýòè ìåðû íå ñìîãëè âíóøèòü âàì íèêàêèõ ìûñëåé î äèñöèïëèíå. – Ñíåéï ïîëîæèë ðóêè íà ñïèíêè êðåñåë è íàêëîíèëñÿ òàê, ÷òî åãî ãîëîâà îêàçàëàñü íà îäíîì óðîâíå ñ ðûæèìè ìàêóøêàìè. Ïîòîì îí ïðîäîëæèë, íåãðîìêèì è ñïîêîéíûì, íî óãðîæàþùå âêðàä÷èâûì ãîëîñîì. – ×òî æ, äàìû, íåñìîòðÿ íà ÿâíóþ íåýôôåêòèâíîñòü òðàäèöèîííûõ íàêàçàíèé, íå íàäåéòåñü, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç ìû áåç íèõ îáîéäåìñÿ. Ïÿòüäåñÿò áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà… ñ êàæäîé, åñòåñòâåííî, è äâå íåäåëè âçûñêàíèé. 

Ãåðìèîíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà óñëûøàëà äâà î÷åíü òèõèõ âçäîõà îáëåã÷åíèÿ. Ñåâåðóñ âûïðÿìèëñÿ è âåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó. – Âû, ìèññ Ìîíà Óèçëè, áóäåòå îòðàáàòûâàòü âçûñêàíèÿ ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñïðàóò, à âû – ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Àâàíåññèàíîì. ß  óâåðåí, ÷òî â òåïëèöàõ è ëàáîðàòîðèÿõ çåëüåäåëèÿ íàéäåòñÿ ðàáîòà äëÿ òàêèõ ñòàðàòåëüíûõ òðóæåíèêîâ. 

Îáå äåâî÷êè çàãîâîðèëè îäíîâðåìåííî. – Íî ñýð…. Íåò, ïîæàëóéñòà…  

- Âû áóäåòå îòðàáàòûâàòü âçûñêàíèÿ îòäåëüíî äðóã îò äðóãà. È…, - åùå îäíà ïàóçà, ÷òîáû ïîä÷åðêíóòü ýôôåêò îò òîãî, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñêàçàòü, - äî Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèõ êàíèêóë âû, - ëåâàÿ ìàêóøêà  ïî÷òè ñîâñåì èñ÷åçëà çà ñïèíêîé ñòóëà, - áóäåòå âðåìåííî ïîìåùåíû â Õàôôëïàôô, à âû, - ïðàâàÿ ìàêóøêà çàäðîæàëà, - â Ðàâåíêëî. Çàíÿòèÿ âû áóäåòå ïîñåùàòü âìåñòå ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðîì, íî, åñòåñòâåííî, ñèäåòü îòäåëüíî. Íî åñòü âû áóäåòå çà ñòîëàìè Õàëôïàôôà è Ðàâåíêëî è áàëëû çà âñå âàøè íàðóøåíèÿ áóäóò ñíèìàòüñÿ ñ ýòèõ êîëëåäæåé, à íå ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ýòî âñå, ìîæåòå áûòü ñâîáîäíû. 

Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî ïðîáîðìîòàëà  "Finite Incantatem", âåðíóâ äâåðü â ïðåæíåå íåïðîçðà÷íîå è çâóêîíåïðîíèöàåìîå ñîñòîÿíèå, è ïîñòó÷àëà. Îòêðûâ äâåðü, îíà ÷óòü íå ñòîëêíóëàñü ñ äâóìÿ îáåñêóðàæåííûìè äåâî÷êàìè. Ñèðèóñ, êîòîðûé âñå åùå ñèäåë â ñâîåì êðåñëå, âîçìîæíî ñîáèðàÿñü åùå ÷òî-òî îáñóäèòü, áûñòðî ïîäíÿëñÿ, ðàäîñòíî óëûáàÿñü Ãåðìèîíå. Îíà øàãíóëà â ñòîðîíó, ÷òîáû ïðîïóñòèòü äâîéíÿøåê è ñêàçàëà. – Åñëè ÿ ïîìåøàëà, ÿ ìîãó çàéòè ïîçæå. 

- Íåò, - îòâåòèë Ñèðèóñ, - ÿ êàê ðàç ñîáèðàëñÿ èäòè íà ëàí÷. Ó ìåíÿ íåò íè÷åãî ñðî÷íîãî, âñå ìîæåò ïîäîæäàòü.  

Êîãäà çà íèì çàõëîïíóëàñü äâåðü, Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîøåë ê íåé, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêè. – Ãåðìèîíà, ìîÿ… 

Îíà îòñòóïèëà íà øàã íàçàä, ïîêà÷àâ ãîëîâîé, è ïîñòàðàëàñü ñîáðàòü âåñü ñâîé ïðåæíèé ãíåâ. Ê åå óäèâëåíèþ, ýòî ó íåå íåïëîõî ïîëó÷èëîñü. Ñòàðàÿñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà íåæíîñòü, êîòîðóþ îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, çàìåòèâ óäèâëåíèå è áîëü íà åãî ëèöå, îíà äîñòàëà èç êîíâåðòà ïèñüìî è ïîäíÿëà åãî ê ãëàçàì Ñíåéïà. – ×òî ýòî çíà÷èò?  

- Åñëè ýòî òî ïèñüìî, î êîòîðîì ÿ äóìàþ, â íåì âñå äîëæíî áûòü ÿñíî. ß ïðåäëàãàþ òåáå äîëæíîñòü ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ Ìàããëîâåäåíèÿ. ß íå âïîëíå ïîíèìàþ, â ÷åì òóò ïðîáëåìà. 

- Åñëè ìíå íå èçìåíÿåò ïàìÿòü, - ëåäÿíûì òîíîì ñêàçàëà îíà, - ýòó äîëæíîñòü â íàñòîÿùåå âðåìÿ çàíèìàåò ïðîôåññîð Êîíðàä Äàðâèí. ß íå æåëàþ, ÷òîáû êîãî-íèáóäü  âûøâûðèâàëè èç øêîëû ðàäè ìåíÿ. Ýòî êðàéíå íåïðîôåññèîíàëüíî è ÿ îò òåáÿ òàêîãî íå îæèäàëà. 

Îí ïîäíÿë ðóêè, ïûòàÿñü îñòàíîâèòü åå. – Åñëè áû òû âíèìàòåëüíî ïðî÷èòàëà  ïèñüìî, òû ìîãëà áû çàìåòèòü íàðå÷èå «âðåìåííî», êîòîðîå ñòîèò ïåðåä ñëîâîì «çàìåùåíèå». 

Çàõâà÷åííàÿ âðàñïëîõ Ãåðìèîíà ðàçâåðíóëà ïåðãàìåíò è  åùå ðàç âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷èëà åãî. Íàðå÷èå òàì áûëî. – Ïðåêðàñíî, - ñêàçàëà îíà. – Çíà÷èò òû ïðèíèìàåøü ìåíÿ íà ðàáîòó, íî íå óâåðåí, ñïðàâëþñü ëè ÿ ñ íåé. Òû âûãîíÿåøü Äàðâèíà òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óñòðîèòü ìåíÿ, õîòÿ ñîìíåâàåøüñÿ â ìîåé êâàëèôèêàöèè. Òû çàäóìûâàëñÿ î òîì, ÷òî äîëæåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü ïðîôåññîð Äàðâèí? Êàê òû ìîã? Ýòî… 

- Ïîñòîé! – ðÿâêíóë îí, íàñòîëüêî ðåçêî, ÷òî îíà òóò æå çàìîë÷àëà. – Èçâèíè, ÿ íå õîòåë ïîâûøàòü íà òåáÿ ãîëîñ, íî ïî-äðóãîìó íå ïîëó÷èëîñü. Äâå íåäåëè íàçàä ÿ ïîãîâîðèë ñ Êîíðàäîì è  óáåäèë åãî âçÿòü ãîäè÷íûé îòïóñê, ÷òîáû îáíîâèòü çíàíèÿ î ìàããëîâñêîì ìèðå. Îí óæå ïÿòüäåñÿò ëåò ïðåïîäàåò ýòîò ïðåäìåò, è çà âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ðåàëüíîãî æèçíåííîãî îïûòà ó íåãî íå ïðèáàâèëîñü. Îí íå çíàåò, êàê ðàáîòàþò ìàããëîâñêèå áèáëèîòåêè è ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî «äæîéñòèê» - íåïðèëè÷íîå ñëîâî. ß çàäóìûâàëñÿ î âðåìåííîì çàìåùåíèè, íî íå ìîã ïîäîáðàòü õîðîøåãî âàðèàíòà. À ýòèì óòðîì ìåíÿ îñåíèëî. Òû ìàããëîðîæäåííàÿ, äîñòàòî÷íî ÷àñòî áûâàåøü â ìàããëîâñêîì ìèðå, è òåáå î÷åíü íóæíà ðàáîòà. Òî, ÷òî íóæíî. ß áû íå ñòàë íàçûâàòü ýòî íåïðîôåññèîíàëèçìîì. 

Åå ðåàêöèÿ óäèâèëà åãî, íåò, äàæå ïðèâåëà â óæàñ. Ó Ãåðìèîíû çàïûëàëî ëèöî, è çàäðîæàëè ðóêè. – Òàê òû ïðåäëàãàåøü ìíå ðàáîòó èç æàëîñòè? – Ïðîøèïåëà îíà. – Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî, Äèðåêòîð, íî ÿ êàê-íèáóäü  ñóìåþ ñàìà íàéòè ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîäõîäÿùåå è îáîéäóñü áåç òâîåé ïîìîùè! 

Çàñòàâèâ ñåáÿ ñïîêîéíî ñòîÿòü íà ìåñòå, Ñíåéï îòâåòèë. – ß ñêàçàë òîëüêî òî, ÷òî òåáå íóæíà ðàáîòà. Ïðè÷åì çäåñü æàëîñòü? Ãåðìèîíà, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîñòàðàéñÿ ðàññóæäàòü ðàöèîíàëüíî… 

- ß ïûòàëàñü ðàññóæäàòü ðàöèîíàëüíî, - âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, - íî íå íàøëà äðóãèõ ìîòèâîâ! È åñëè ÿ â ÷åì-òî àáñîëþòíî íå íóæäàþñü, òàê ýòî â òîì, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ æàëåëè,  è â òîì, ÷òîáû áûòü îáÿçàííîé òåáå. Êàê ÿ äîëæíà îòïëàòèòü çà òâîå âåëèêîäóøèå? Áåäíàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ Ãåðìèîíà ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ãîðäà òåì, ÷òî çàñëóæèëà ñî÷óâñòâèå âåëèêîãî Äèðåêòîðà, è… 

 - ÇÀÌÎË×È! – Îí îïÿòü õîäèë ïî êîìíàòå, íî òåïåðü óæå íå ðàäè ýôôåêòà, à äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íå ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå íàáðîñèòüñÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó - íè ñëîâåñíî, íè ôèçè÷åñêè. Íàêîíåö, îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ çà äâóìÿ êðåñëàìè, íà êîòîðûõ òîëüêî ÷òî ñèäåëè äâîéíÿøêè Óèçëè, è ñæàë èõ ñïèíêè òàê, ÷òî ó íåãî ïîáåëåëè ñóñòàâû ïàëüöåâ. – Ïî÷åìó? – Ñêàçàë îí ñðûâàþùèìñÿ îò ãíåâà ãîëîñîì. – Ïî÷åìó òû âîñïðèíèìàåøü âñå èìåííî òàê? Ïî÷åìó òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî ìîè ìîòèâû îáÿçàòåëüíî äîëæíû áûòü íèçêèìè è êîðûñòíûìè? Ýòî æå Ñíåéï, òàê çíà÷èò áîëüøåå, íà ÷òî îí ñïîñîáåí, òàê ýòî ðàñêîïàòü â ñåáå îñòàòêè æàëîñòè, äà? Ñî÷óâñòâèå? Äðóæáà? Ëþáîâü? Î, íåò! Îá ýòîì è äóìàòü íå ñòîèò! – Îí îòïóñòèë ñïèíêè êðåñåë è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé. – Åñëè òû îáî ìíå òàêîãî ìíåíèÿ, Ãåðìèîíà, òîãäà îáúÿñíè ìíå, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïî÷åìó òû òàê âåëà ñåáÿ ïðîøëûì âå÷åðîì. Èëè òû òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ïðèøëà ê çàêëþ÷åíèþ, ÷òî âñå, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðèë èëè äåëàë, áûëî ñêàçàíî èëè ñäåëàíî èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî èç æàëîñòè? 

Ïî ïóòè â êàáèíåò Ãåðìèîíà ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñåáå ïðåäñòîÿùóþ ñöåíó ñîâåðøåííî ïî-äðóãîìó: îí èñïóãàåòñÿ åå ïðàâåäíîãî ãíåâà, ïðèçíàåò, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Äàðâèí íå çàñëóæèë òàêîãî îáðàùåíèÿ, èçâèíèòñÿ çà ïîïûòêó ïîñòàâèòü åå â íåóäîáíîå ïîëîæåíèå ïåðåä áûâøèì ó÷èòåëåì… À òåïåðü îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ïðîìàõíóëàñü, èãðàÿ â ñíåæêè, è â îòâåò ïîïàëà ïîä íàñòîÿùóþ ñíåæíóþ ëàâèíó. Êàê îíà ìîãëà äàæå íà ñåêóíäó çàáûòü, êòî îí, à ãëàâíîå, êàêîé îí? Îí áûë íåæíûì, çàáîòëèâûì, èíîãäà äàæå ñëåãêà çàñòåí÷èâûì. È õîòÿ îí íå ïðèòâîðÿëñÿ – ñ íåé îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë èìåííî òàêèì – ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ïî-ïðåæíåìó îñòàâàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñîì Ñíåéïîì. Ñëîæíûì, ãîðäûì, îáèä÷èâûì. Ìîæíî áûëî äîãàäàòüñÿ, êàê îí ñðåàãèðóåò. Îíà çàõîòåëà ïðèðó÷èòü ëåîïàðäà, è çàáûëà, ÷òî ýòî íå ïðîñòî áîëüøîé êîò. Îí ìîæåò ìóðëûêàòü è òåðåòüñÿ îá òåáÿ ãîëîâîé, íî ïðè ýòîì îí îñòàíåòñÿ ëåîïàðäîì. Îïàñíûì õèùíèêîì, êîòîðûé, êîíå÷íî, ëþáèò òåáÿ, íî… - Òû íå ìîã áû ïîâòîðèòü òî, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàë? 

Ñåâåðóñ îæèäàë ÷åãî óãîäíî – ñëåç, êðèêîâ, õëîïàíüÿ äâåðüþ, íî òîëüêî íå ýòîãî. – Èçâèíè? Ãåðìèîíà, åñëè òû ðåøèëà íàäî ìíîé ïîñìåÿòüñÿ, äîëæåí çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ àáñîëþòíî íå ïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò äëÿ… 

- Íåò! – áûñòðî ïåðåáèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî! ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñëûøàëà ñëîâî «ëþáîâü»? Íå ñîâñåì óâåðåíà, íî ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíî òàì áûëî…   

Âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà èç ðàçäðàæåííîãî  ñòàëî çàìêíóòûì. – Äà, - êîðîòêî îòâåòèë îí, - îíî òàì áûëî. Ìîæåøü âçÿòü åãî, ñêîìêàòü è âûáðîñèòü â êîðçèíó äëÿ ìóñîðà. Ïîõîæå, ÷òî òû íå ïðèäóìàëà äëÿ íåãî ëó÷øåãî ïðèìåíåíèÿ. À òåïåðü, áóäü äîáðà, âûéäè èç êàáèíåòà. ß… ó ìåíÿ åñòü äåëà, áîëåå âàæíûå, ÷åì âûñëóøèâàíèå òâîèõ îñêîðáëåíèé. – Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ íà êàáëóêàõ è ïîøåë ê ñòîëó, ÷òîáû ñîçäàòü ìåæäó íèìè âåùåñòâåííûé áàðüåð. Âîîáùå-òî Ñíåéï ïðåäïî÷åë áû çàëåçòü ïîä ñòîë, ÷òîáû óêðûòüñÿ îò âçãëÿäà Ãåðìèîíû. 

Îí ñåë, çàêðûë ãëàçà è, íå óñëûøàâ ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä çâóêà çàõëîïûâàþùåéñÿ äâåðè, ïðîèçíåñ. -  ß, êàæåòñÿ, ñîâåðøåííî ÿñíî âûðàçèëñÿ. Óéäè. Èç. Ìîåãî. Êàáèíåòà. Íåìåäëåííî. - Ëåãêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ê ùåêå çàñòàâèëî åãî âçäðîãíóòü è îòêðûòü ãëàçà. – Íó à òåïåðü êòî êîãî èçâîäèò ãëóïûì ïðîÿâëåíèåì æàëîñòè? 

Îíà ïðèíÿëà ýòîò óäàð, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî åñëè íå çàñëóæèëà, òî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñïðîâîöèðîâàëà åãî. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî åãî âîëîñàì è ñíîâà, íà ýòîò ðàç êðåïêî, ïîéìàëà ãîëîâó. Òåïåðü îí íå ìîã ôèçè÷åñêè îòòîëêíóòü åå, ïîýòîìó çàêðûë ãëàçà, ÷òîáû íå âèäåòü åå âçãëÿäà, âûêèíóòü åãî èç ãîëîâû è íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå âñïîìèíàòü. 

Îíà ïðîòèñíóëàñü ìåæäó êðåñëîì è ñòîëîì, âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàÿ êðåïêî óäåðæèâàòü åãî ãîëîâó, è ñåëà ê íåìó íà êîëåíè.  Îí íàïðÿãñÿ è âöåïèëñÿ â ïîäëîêîòíèêè êðåñëà òàê, ÷òî ðóêè çàäðîæàëè îò óñèëèÿ. – Ãåðìèîíà, óõîäè, ÿ ñêàçàë. Óõîäè, ïîæàëóéñòà, èëè ÿ íå ðó÷àþñü… 

Åå ãóáû íà åãî ãóáàõ. Åå ðóêà, íàñòîé÷èâî ïûòàþùàÿñÿ – ïðè÷åì óñïåøíî – îêàçàòüñÿ ìåæäó åãî ïëå÷àìè è ñïèíêîé êðåñëà. Ñíîâà åå ãóáû, ÿçûê, ëàñêàþùèé íèæíþþ ãóáó. Âîëíû òåïëîãî àðîìàòà, ðàñïðîñòðàíÿþùèåñÿ ïðè ìàëåéøåì äâèæåíèè. Ïîòðÿñàþùèé çàïàõ åå êîæè, ìÿãêîé, íåæíîé, ñëèâî÷íî-áåëîé… Ïðèêîñíîâåíèå åå õîëîäíîé ùåêè, âëàæíîé îò ñëåç, ê åãî êîæå, ïîëûõàþùåé îò ÿðîñòè è îáèäû. – Íå äåëàé ýòîãî ñî ìíîé, Ãåðìèîíà. Ïðîøó òåáÿ…, - åå ãóáû åå ãóáû, ëàñêàþùèå ñâîèì äûõàíèåì åãî óõî, ñâîäÿùèå ñ óìà, äàæå íå ïðèêàñàÿñü. À ïîòîì î÷åíü òèõèé øåïîò. 

- Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëþáèøü ìåíÿ, Ñåâåðóñ?  

Îí íå ìîã îòâåòèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî êàê òîëüêî ðàçîìêíåò ãóáû, áîëü âûðâåòñÿ íàðóæó, çàñòàâèò åãî çàêðè÷àòü, ñáðîñèòü Ãåðìèîíó ñ êîëåí, øâûðíóòü ê ñòåíå, óäàðèòü, ñëîìàòü â áåçíàäåæíîé ïîïûòêå çàëå÷èòü ñâîè ðàíû, çàñòàâèâ ñòðàäàòü åå. Ñíîâà øåïîò. Åùå íàñòîé÷èâåå. 

- Òû ëþáèøü ìåíÿ, Ñåâåðóñ? 

Âñå ÷òî ó íåãî ïîëó÷èëîñü ñäåëàòü – ýòî íà äþéì íàêëîíèòü ãîëîâó.  

- Ïðàâäà? 

Åùå îäèí êèâîê.  

-  Ìíå î÷åíü ïîâåçëî. À òî ïðèøëîñü áû êàê-òî ñïðàâëÿòüñÿ ñ áåçîòâåòíîé ëþáîâüþ. 

È ñíîâà åå ãóáû. Íî íà ýòîò ðàç  íå ïðåæíèé îñòîðîæíûé ïîöåëóé. Òðåáîâàòåëüíûé. Ïûòàþùèéñÿ ïðåîäîëåòü ñîïðîòèâëåíèå è ïðîíèêíóòü â åãî ðîò. Ïàóçà, ÷òîáû ïðîèçíåñòè «ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ». Ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ãóá ê åãî âñå åùå çàêðûòûì ãëàçàì. Ê ãëóáîêîé ñêëàäêå íàä âåðõíåé ãóáîé. «ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ». Ñíîâà ê åãî ãóáàì. _Î, Áîãè, ÿ íå ìîãó…_

Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ, íàêîíåö, îáíÿë Ãåðìèîíó, ýòî áûëè ñòàëüíûå îáúÿòèÿ, ñïîñîáíûå çàäóøèòü. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí ñæèìàë åå òàê êðåïêî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà èñïóãàëàñü çà ñâîè ðåáðà. Ïîòîì îí óñïîêîèëñÿ, çàðûëñÿ îäíîé ðóêîé â âîëîñàõ Ãåðìèîíû è ïîöåëîâàë åå. 

Ïîñëåäñòâèÿ ýòîãî äåéñòâèÿ íàïîìèíàëè ãîðÿùóþ ñïè÷êó, áðîøåííóþ íà îõàïêó ñóõîé ñîëîìû.  Ïëàìÿ ìãíîâåííî âñïûõèâàåò, íà êàêóþ-òî ìèëëèñåêóíäó çàìèðàåò, ïîäðàãèâàÿ, áóäòî ïîðàæåííîå ñîáñòâåííîé ñèëîé, è òóò æå îõâàòûâàåò âñþ îõàïêó. Â ïðîìåæóòêå ìåæäó ïîöåëóÿìè èõ ðóêè ïîòÿíóëèñü ê ìàíòèÿì äðóã äðóãà. Ãëóõîìó ñòóêó Ãåðìèîíèíûõ îáòÿíóòûõ ìàòåðèåé ïóãîâèö, ðàçëåòåâøèõñÿ â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû, ýõîì îòâåòèë çâóê îò ïàäåíèÿ íà ïîë çàñòåæåê åãî ðóáàøêè. Ðóêè äîáðàëèñü äî ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîé êîæè, äðàçíÿ, ëàñêàÿ, ìå÷òàÿ î áîëüøåì, æåëàÿ îáëàäàòü êàæäûì äþéìîì äðóã äðóãà. 

Çàäûõàÿñü, îíè ïî÷òè îäíîâðåìåííî îñòàíîâèëèñü è äîñòàëè ïàëî÷êè. Íå ðàçðûâàÿ îáúÿòèé, îíè ïðîèçíåñëè çàêëèíàíèÿ: Ñåâåðóñ çàïåð äâåðü è ñäåëàë åå çâóêîíåïðîíèöàåìîé, à Ãåðìèîíà óâåëè÷èëà êðåñëî, íà êîòîðîì îíè ñèäåëè. Ïîòîì ïàëî÷êè, âûïîëíèâøèå ñâîþ çàäà÷ó, îêàçàëèñü íà ïîëó. Åùå îäèí ïîöåëóé, íà ýòîò ðàç áîëåå ñïîêîéíûé. Ãåðìèîíà, íå ðàçðûâàÿ ïîöåëóÿ, ñîñêîëüçíóëà ñ åãî êîëåí, íà ìãíîâåíèå çàìåðëà, ñêëîíèâøèñü íàä íèì, à ïîòîì ðàçðåøèëà åãî ðóêàì ïðèâëå÷ü åå áëèæå, íàïðàâëÿÿ ñíà÷àëà ïðàâîå, à ïîòîì ëåâîå åå êîëåíî ìåæäó åãî áåäðàìè è ïîäëîêîòíèêàìè êðåñëà. Ãåðìèîíà ïîçâîëèëà Ñåâåðóñó ñíÿòü ñ ñåáÿ ìàíòèþ, îñòàâøèñü òîëüêî â êîìáèíàöèè, áþñòãàëüòåðå è òðóñèêàõ, ðàññòåãíóëà åãî ðåìåíü è áðþêè. Ïîòîì îíà ìåäëåííî îïóñòèëàñü — òàê, ÷òîáû ÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî, îùóùàÿ íàðàñòàþùåå âîçáóæäåíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ èõ ðàçäåëÿëè òîëüêî äâà òîíêèõ ñëîÿ òêàíè. Ïðèæàâøèñü ñèëüíåå, Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà îñòîðîæíî äâèãàòü áåäðàìè. Ñåâåðóñ çàñòîíàë è êðåï÷å ñæàë åå òàëèþ. 

Ãåðìèîíà ñìåñòèëàñü íà íåñêîëüêî äþéìîâ è ñåëà – òåïåðü îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî æèâîòîì. È ñíîâà íà÷àëà äâèãàòüñÿ. Ëåãêî, íî íàñòîé÷èâî, çàñòàâëÿÿ åãî ðóêè ñîâåðøàòü çàìûñëîâàòûå äâèæåíèÿ ïî åå ñïèíå. – Åñëè òû ïðîäîëæèøü â òîì æå äóõå, ÿ è äâóõ ñåêóíä íå ïðîäåðæóñü, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí åé íà óõî. Äåðæàñü ëåâîé ðóêîé åìó çà øåþ, Ãåðìèîíà íàêëîíèëàñü è ïîäíÿëà ñ ïîëà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. Âûïðÿìèâøèñü, îíà óêàçàëà ñíà÷àëà íà ñâîè òðóñèêè, à çàòåì íà åãî áîêñåðû è ïðîáîðìîòàëà "_Disvestio!_" Îáà ïðåäìåòà èñ÷åçëè è ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëèñü íà ïîëó. Èõ ãóáû ñíîâà âñòðåòèëèñü, è îíà ìåäëåííî, î÷åíü ìåäëåííî, íàñëàæäàÿñü êàæäûì ìãíîâåíèåì, ñíîâà íà÷àëà îïóñêàòüñÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê îí êàñàåòñÿ, âõîäèò, è, íàêîíåö, çàïîëíÿåò åå. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îíè íå äâèãàëèñü, çàêðûâ ãëàçà è òåñíî ïðèæàâøèñü, ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâû äðóã äðóãó íà ïëå÷è, íå ïðîèçíîñÿ íå çâóêà, áîÿñü äàæå äûøàòü, ïîëíîñòüþ ðàñòâîðÿÿñü äðóã â äðóãå. Òîëüêî êîãäà íàïðÿæåíèå ñòàëî ïî÷òè íåâûíîñèìûì, Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà íà÷àëà äâèãàòüñÿ. 

Ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü äîëüøå, ÷åì îíè îæèäàëè. Êîãäà ïëàìÿ óãàñëî, îñòàâèâ ïîñëå ñåáÿ ëèøü ñëàáûé îãîíåê, ñîãðåâàþùèé èõ èçíóòðè, Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà, è âñòðåòèëàñü âçãëÿäîì ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. 

- Ñ âîçâðàùåíèåì, Åæèê. 

- ß íèêóäà îò òåáÿ íå óõîäèëà, Ñåâåðóñ. 

- Ïóñòü òàê, - îòâåòèë îí, ñòàðàÿñü ïðèãëàäèòü åå ðàñòðåïàâøèåñÿ âîëîñû. – Ñêàæåì, ìû âìåñòå ñîâåðøèëè íåáîëüøîå ïóòåøåñòâèå. – Îí ÷ìîêíóë åå â íîñ è ïðîäîëæèë. – Íî òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ýòî íå ðåøèò íàøèõ ïðîáëåì? 

Îíà êèâíóëà, êðåï÷å îáíèìàÿ åãî. – Çíàþ, çíàþ. Íî ýòî ïðåêðàñíî ïîìîãàåò êàê… êàê áû ýòî íàçâàòü… ñðåäñòâî äëÿ óêðåïëåíèÿ ìèðíûõ îòíîøåíèé. Òåáå òàê íå êàæåòñÿ? 

- È êàê ñðåäñòâî äëÿ óñèëåíèÿ ãîëîäà òîæå, êàê ýòî íå ïðîçàè÷íî. Ãäå òû ïðåäïî÷ëà áû ïîîáåäàòü – çäåñü èëè â Áîëüøîì Çàëå? 

Ïîñëå êîðîòêîãî êîëåáàíèÿ Ãåðìèîíà îòâåòèëà. – Äóìàþ, ëó÷øå ñïóñòèòüñÿ â Çàë. Ìíå æå íóæíî ïðèâûêàòü ñèäåòü çà Ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì, ïðàâäà? 

T H E   E N D 


End file.
